Not So Cinderella
by Zyii
Summary: Follow Ella Swan through her own unique version of the four Twilight novels. Expect surprises, twists and changes. This isn't your average Twilight.
1. 1 - The Beginning

**AN:** Hello everyone! Here marks the beginning of the Beta'ed version of this story. This has been beta'ed by the Lovely Adam's Gurl - who has a mammoth task in front of her and is doing a splendid job at making this the best version it can be ~Hannah (03/04/2018)

 **Summary:** Cinderella, there wasn't a person alive who didn't know the story of how she came to be. The ugliness of the step-sisters, the evilness of the step-mother or the true love shared with the Prince. Our Cinderella was known as Ella and though her past wasn't as horrific, she was soon to be swept off her feet by her own Prince Charming.

 **Warning:** In this story Renee is not a nice Mother to my original character. There are no 'singers' but I have adopted the concept of 'mates' similar to imprinting but slightly different. This is an Edward/OC story; I haven't decided who Bella will be paired with yet. Due to my MC's upbringing she is outgoing and seems strong but she suffers from anxiety & panic attacks, has low self-esteem & self-worth. If any of the book characters seem OOC to you – that's because I struggle with Twilight as so much of it annoys me. This story is being written as a personal request to a friend of mine. This will be a slow progressing story, not an instant 'oh my gosh you're made for me let's get married and have babies' & Charlie will be a lot brighter and accepting of all things supernatural. There will be no werewolves in this story, instead I'm bringing in another supernatural creature. The storyline will deviate from the original plot after James.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Twilight but I've made up this plot & my MC Ella.

 **Chapter One – The Beginning**

I had been a secret blessing – to one parent at least. See, my parents had been expecting just one child but then I had appeared as number two. There was an error with the sonogram – or the Doctor had been drinking – and they hadn't seen me. We are twins, Bella and I, and being the smaller twin, I wasn't even expected to survive. I'm sixteen now so I guess I proved them wrong.

Our mother, Renee, changed after our birth. Everyone said it was a faze but it wasn't and she never moved past it. Renee loves Bella with all her heart but me, well, apart from her being my real mum and not Step-Mum, she was as harsh as the fairy-tale equivalent. To my knowledge, I'd never done anything other than survive but apparently even my presence was too much for her to bear. If only Dad had won the custody battle…

I could have become a problem child with Renee's attitude towards me but thankfully my relationship with my dad kept me grounded. Despite what Renee said about Dad, he was a wonderful man and I wouldn't trade him for anything.

Bella and I were incredibly close, for twins whose parents love was divided, but we were incredibly different. Where Bella was bookish, shy and uncoordinated, I was bubbly, creative and talented. My hair was the colour of honeycomb and I had blue eyes with hints of grey, while Bella had luscious brown locks and chocolate coloured eyes.

Over the years and especially after our parents divorced, I'd had a hard time with life. Renee had got sole custody of us and the divide between us began impacting my personality. I soon changed from my outgoing self and into a quieter version. It was inevitable when you had a bully constantly breathing down your neck, not to be affected by it. Once I hit my teens it seemed that Bella and Dad made it their mission to cheer me up and remind me of my greatness and self-worth. I was grateful for it, their positivity shining like a beacon in my otherwise bleak life.

Bella was my lifeline, she looked after me when it all got too much. She stood as a protective barrier between Mum and I. Bella knew of the unfair way our Mother operated. Renee idolized Bella and whereas I never came close to even getting 'well done'. I'd talk to Dad almost every night, he helped ease the pain and reminded me that at least one parent loved me. I knew that both Bella and my Dad were working on getting me away from Renee's poisonous clutches but I wasn't sure if they'd ever manage it.

Of course, there was only so much hatred I could take, before the cracks started to form and the pain I was going through became obvious to everyone else. Nothing I ever did was good enough for Renee and I wished I'd been old enough to fight for the right to live with Dad when our parent's divorced. It had come to the point with Renee where I had stopped fighting. Making an effort had only hurt me further and Renee's harsh words were hurt enough for me.

As Renee's second marriage began to flourish, she eased up on her vicious remarks in favour of wanting more of her husband's company. In some ways, I wasn't sure which was worse, the vicious remarks or the silence that had replaced them. Being ignored by Renee was a whole different experience and not one I relished. It seemed that Bella had noticed I was near breaking point and though my sister loved the heat of home, she made a decision she disliked to benefit me. It was clear that Renee wasn't happy having to stay at home while her new husband Phil, travelled, so Bella put forth the idea that we move in with our Dad.

At first, Renee was against it but as time moved on it seemed she was changing her opinion on things. Finally, she said yes – probably because she realised she'd be shot of me. I was ecstatic. I'd spent the long years growing up, spending a month with Dad every summer. That was until I turned fourteen and Renee decided I wasn't allowed to go anymore. I well knew that she just wanted to take away my happiness.

Bella and I now stood in the airport, waiting to catch our flight. Renee was weeping with her arms wrapped tightly around Bella, almost begging her not to go. Not surprisingly, I received no goodbye from Renee and when they called our flight number, I walked away from my mother without a backward glance. Soon enough we were settled on the plane to Forks, Washington and our dad and I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders.

"Could you try to contain yourself even a little?"

I giggled, I couldn't help the fact that I was excited. Practically bouncing in my seat probably wasn't the best thing to do but I just couldn't help it.

"Bella," I moaned. "I can't possibly sit still! We're in Forks! We get to see Dad! Just look at all this greenness! We definitely won't stand out with our skin colour, here."

Bella rolled her eyes at me but I could tell she was secretly pleased with my lively attitude. I knew Bella felt guilty that she'd been powerless to help when I'd fallen into a deep depression last year. It must have been hard for her to handle and if I could have prevented it, I would have. The same way she didn't like seeing me in a bad way, I didn't like seeing her in one.

We walked through the airport relatively quietly till I saw Dad waiting for us with a sign that read 'Welcome Home'. Due to Renee's controlling behaviour, I hadn't seen Dad in two years so I might have overreacted a little… OK, I screamed and jump-hugged him. Despite Dad's embarrassment at my scream he managed to catch me in his arms and hug me just as tightly as I was hugging him.

"Daddy, I've missed you." There were tears in my eyes, I could feel them.

We cuddled for a few seconds longer before until Dad set me down and turned to greet Bella. Bella had never been good at physical affection. She could do it with me – personally I think that was a twin thing – but when it came to others; Renee, Dad, boys at school, she just clammed up and couldn't cope with things.

I knew, however, that she wouldn't want to upset Dad, so they embraced in an awkward one-armed hug before letting go of each other. I tuned out while they made conversation with each other. Both Dad and Bella were shy quiet people and when they got together even the simplest of conversations ended up putting anyone listening to sleep!

Tuning back in when Bella mentioned something about her hair growing out, I linked one arm with my Dad and the other with Bella and practically dragged them to where Dad's police cruiser was waiting. Dad was the Chief of Police in Forks, a fact that I was incredibly proud of. Bella was proud too but she would never admit it. She tended to be a little embarrassed about the fact that they always had to drive around in the police cruiser but it never bothered me. I sat in the back while Bella took the front seat.

Chatting with Dad all the way home, I gave Bella a chance to relax and take in the evergreen landscape that I knew she disliked. I knew I would have to help Bella in adjusting to Forks once more. She was clumsy and didn't do well when it rained or snowed. It always rained in Forks…

We pulled up at the same two-story house that Renee ran from when she realised the life she should have been committed to, wasn't for her. I loved that it still looked like it did when Bella and I were born, it was like coming back to home. Nudging Bella in the side, I reminded her to smile as Dad pointed out where we would be staying. He had a couple of surprises up his sleeve as well.

I never thought Dad would be one to drastically change the house and I couldn't believe that he had never mentioned anything before. In the two years since I'd seen him, he'd extended the house out the back, this meant that both Bella and I got separate rooms and private bathrooms. There was a third bedroom for visiting guests as well. Though I grilled Dad about it, it was apparently something he had been planning for a while, long before he knew that Bella and I were coming to stay with him.

Later in the day while Bella was still coming to terms with her graduation present – the burnt orange wasn't doing it for me, but I could see the 'cool' factor in having a truck – Dad had taken me off to the side.

"Ella, I don't want you to think that I've left you out."

"It's alright Dad, Bella and I can take turns driving the truck, we both have our licences &, it wouldn't make sense to buy two cars."

Dad nodded, "I still got you something."

My eyes lit up with glee, I couldn't help it, I just love getting presents and giving presents – I'm wicked at curling ribbons!

He pointed in the direction of the sitting room. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a large object covered by a white sheet pushed against the wall. Racing over I ripped the sheet off and screamed in excitement. Bella came running but rolled her eyes when she realised I wasn't in danger.

Dad had bought me a small house piano. It was second-hand like Bella's truck, but I didn't care; I'd been wanting my own piano since I was little. I loved music – playing music was a talent I had and it could both relax me and send me into a temporary escape – usually from Renee.

Dad wasn't one for words of emotion but he did pull me into a tight hug to show his appreciation for my repeated 'thank you's'.

"You girls ready to start school on Monday?"

"Yes."

"No."

Bella and I laughed as we realised we'd spoken in unison. We used to do it all the time when we were little but not so much anymore.

"I'm excited to make new friends but I'll look after Bella the way she looks after me."

"I don't need looking after, Ella."

I smiled at her silliness.

It's surprising how fast time flies when you have things to unpack. Bella had it harder than me as she didn't already have stuff at Dad's, so I helped her. When it came to sleeping, I just couldn't will my mind to stop and my eyes to close. I was excited and worried, anxious, stressed and panicked all in one. I crept into Bella's room and into her bed. We'd always comforted each other when we were scared. I knew Bella would always be there for me.

"It'll be OK Ella, you'll see. I'll keep you safe. We've got a new start here; you can be who you want without fear."

"Thanks, Bella," I whispered.


	2. 2 - First Impressions

**AN:** Welcome old and new readers, this chapter has been beta'ed by Adam's Gurl, enjoy ~Hannah

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just play in the sandbox. I take claim for my original characters and fictional fey world only.

 **Warning:** In this story Renee is not a nice Mother to my OC. There are no 'singers' but I have adopted the concept of 'mates' similar to imprinting but slightly different. This is an Edward/OC story; I haven't decided who Bella will be paired with yet. Due to my MC's upbringing she is outgoing and seems strong but she suffers from anxiety and panic attacks, has low self-esteem and self worth. If any of the book characters seem OOC to you - that's because I struggle with Twilight as so much of the books annoy me. This will be a slow progressing story, not an instant 'oh my gosh you're made for me, let's get married and have babies' thing and Charlie will be a lot more involved in the supernatural world.

 **Chapter Two – First Impressions**

* * *

"Yo, Bella. Get a load of this disgrace of a building they pass off as our school!"

"What are you talking about, Ella?"

"Just look at it! Who designed this building? They had zero inspiration. At least our old school looked appealing. This looks like a concrete prison."

Bella chuckled. "Only you would become distressed by how our school looks."

I giggled. Bella always rolled her eyes at my behaviour but I knew she loved it. This was how we were supposed to be: me - bubbly and excited, and Bella - shy and relaxed.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just really excited; like you said, this is a new start."

Bella linked arms with me.

"Well, I'm terrified. I hate new places, you know talking isn't my strong point. Urgh, it's early and people are already arriving. Come on, let's head to reception."

I knew Bella was very nervous; I could feel her arm shaking against mine. I wish I could give her a big boost of confidence. She deserved it, I cannot think of someone kinder than she. Wishing on the stars above that were hidden by grey clouds, I wished for my sister to find some peace in Forks, a place to belong with friends to look after her. I wouldn't leave her, even if we had other friend's we'd always be twins.

The receptionist was an old podgy woman with wispy white hair. I knew we weren't going to get along from the first time I laid eyes on her.

She squealed. I kid you not. It sounded like a stranded whale being attacked by a cat.

"Oh you must be the Swan twins - aren't you adorable. You are different though. I thought twins were identical."

There is more than one type of twins, idiot woman.

"This is just a glamour so people can tell us apart. Without it, we're completely identical…"

The woman looked at me blankly while Bella nudged me in the side.

"Oh you're so funny, hehe, that was a good joke."

I facepalmed – seriously, they hired this woman to be a receptionist…my heart weeps for humanity.

"You must be Isabella Swan and Ella Swan." She said pointing first at me then to Bella.

Wrong.

"It's actually the other way round. She's Ella and I'm Bella, never Isabella."

"Bella and Ella, that rhymes!"

I felt Bella's grip on my arm tighten. Dammit, she knew I was going to hit the woman.

"Well here are your schedules, enjoy your first day."

Practically running from the room, I tried to control my anger. I hate stupid people; there is no need to be that airheaded. None at all.

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked Bella.

She had our schedules and was already cross-referencing them.

"Just Algebra, Biology and Chemistry. Did you know they've put you in AP English Literature and Music?"

I shook my head.

"They didn't ask if that's what you're implying. I just took the test like you did, they use that to place us in classes."

"I'm glad they've put you in those AP classes, maybe you'll actually learn something this year. It's annoying that we don't share as many classes though."

"I'm sorry Bella. We'll still have lunch together though."

"I know; I'm just so used to having you stand by my side in everything."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere, ever. You're my twin, I couldn't survive without you."

"Back at ya, twin." Said Bella chuckling to herself.

It was amazing how we could bring out the best in each other; that we could bring out parts of us that were hidden from others.

I suddenly yanked Bella towards the main building, walking quickly and making her stumble several times.

"What's with the running and the painful grip, Ella."

"You didn't see that boy over there. He had 'welcome committee' practically stamped on his forehead. I just saved you from an awkward conversation."

She rolled her eyes but thanked me nonetheless.

The last thing either of us needed was to be subjected to all the typical high school clichés. That included the welcome committee, people asking us why we are so pale, people asking us why we aren't identical and people asking if we could speak telepathically to one another.

For a small school, there seemed to be a bigger social divide than our old school, which had been much better.

Supposedly every school was different, one school could be a bullying torment while another could be a popular retreat. Personally, I think all schools are the same - same people, same clichés - the only difference is the building itself. And occasionally the food.

Perhaps rambling in my head about school systems and how bogus they are wasn't exactly a good idea. Bella was looking at me weirdly.

"Don't zone out on me like that, you look like a spastic starfish."

I giggled. 'Starfish', funny.

"Sorry Bells. We should head inside, I have a feeling we are going to be bombarded with questions all day and I'd like to avoid that as much as possible."

Bella nodded in agreement, both of us got annoyed by people who asked continual questions like they were suffering from word vomit.

I had been right; I mean it was such a cliché that I couldn't have been wrong about it. From the moment the first class started to the moment the teacher appeared, it was like Bella and I were on a game show from hell. I knew I should have written an article on the two of us and stuck it up around the school - it definitely would have been a better alternative to this.

I don't have much patience with stupid people - just people in general - and by the end of the class, I wanted to punch at least three of said stupid persons. Of course, I would never follow through with the threat; I'd end up injuring myself.

"Bella, why didn't you take Fine Art with me?" I moaned.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "For the same reason I don't take music classes, I suck at it and you know it."

I pouted. "I'll miss you."

Smiling she gazed at me in a way only twins can muster. You can tell a lot from the way a person looks at you. I knew Bella was telling me that she'd miss me also. It was good for us to have some classes apart, even if I didn't agree. Bella knew I needed to find myself and I wouldn't do that if she was constantly glued to me. Though I wouldn't much mind us being glued together for eternity.

"It's not like we won't see each other again. Lunch is after next period. You can ramble on about how amazing your Fine Arts class was and I'll even listen to what you say."

For Bella, that was a good bargain. Usually, she tuned out when I talked about art, so it was a big thing for her to willingly listen to me prattle on.

"OK." I sighed in resignation.

She smiled at me as she walked away down the corridor and once she was out of sight, I turned and walked in the opposite direction from her.

The annoying thing about Fine Art classes, the layout wasn't the generic two desks side by side. Instead, there were a collection of round tables that could hold up to five people and could be easily pushed to the sides if other equipment was required. It made everything look more intimidating.

Most of the tables were full and even though I might be making a new start, my new start did not land on a crowded table full of people whispering about the new girl. Instead, I chose a table with only three other people on it. I could already see the separation of high school life at work here.

Sitting and looking at me in wonderment were two girls and a boy. The first girl was short with spiky hair and gave the impression of being like a china doll but from the glint in her eye, I knew there was much more to her than what met the eye. The boy sat next to her, the devotion in his eyes speaking of a high school love that was rare in this day in age. He looked slightly pained to be in the room and I immediately felt sympathy for him. He probably suffered from anxiety or something - I could relate to that. The other teenagers at the school probably took his quietness as social rudeness, I suspect that's why they were shunning him at least.

The third person and last girl at the table was again short and had hidden beauty. She wore large glasses and I could tell that she used them as something to hide behind, almost like a mask. She was sitting with the other two but also apart from them, I couldn't tell whether they were friends or not.

"Hi, I'm Ella. You've probably already worked out I'm one of the new girls, you've probably already met my twin, Bella." I said awkwardly.

My heart thumped in my chest – I never liked introductions, they made me feel bare, exposed.

"I'm Angela. I just had English lit with your sister. She's a very nice person."

It was the girl with glasses who had spoken. Glasses = Angela, right.

"Yeah, she's quiet and I'm loud but I wouldn't trade her for anything."

I turned to the other two hoping they weren't going to ignore me. The girl was already beaming at me.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Don't mind Jasper, he doesn't talk much."

"You have anxiety right? Lots of people make you nervous?" I said, unsure of what prompted me to be so bold in what I said. "It's OK, I get it."

"See Jasper, I told you she'd be fine." Said Alice.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Alright juniors and seniors, today I want you to begin constructing a picture of a vast landscape. It can be a landscape you've seen or a landscape of your own creation. You are only to pick one type of drawing style. We'll take this project through the next two weeks with us and see what the end results are."

I'd been listening to what the teacher had said, though honestly, she could have been a little clearer. However, I was confused by her reference to juniors and seniors.

"Fine Arts combines both Juniors and Seniors because the class is so small and if you're taking Music Appreciation, it's done on skill and talent. AP Music Appreciation is for people with extreme talent and it's also a combo of juniors and seniors." Said Alice, like she'd sensed what I was thinking without me saying it.

I got a vibe from her, it wasn't a bad vibe or even a weird vibe. It reminded me of the connection I have with Bella but it was slightly different somehow.

I nodded "Thanks, I was confused."

In my opinion, the class went too quickly. I'd only just begun sketching out my landscape in pencil, then I was going to use acrylic paint as my medium. I'd chosen to create my interpretation of a fairy glade and already knew the piece would be impressive when done.

"Do you want to sit with us and my siblings for lunch?" asked Alice.

She looked so hopeful that I actually felt guilty about turning her down.

"Can I sit with you tomorrow instead? I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to leave my sister alone on our first day at school. Also, it would give you a chance to warn your family, I wouldn't want to tag along and have it be too awkward."

I smiled, hoping she wouldn't take offence.

"OK." She said cheerfully, not phased at all.

She waved and hugged me as she skipped off, dragging Jasper along with her. She kind of reminded me of a little pixie or fairy. Maybe even an adorable little elf.

I moved towards the canteen with Angela by my side, she was a good person. I hoped I'd be able to count her as a friend. It seemed she was heading to the same table I could see Bella sitting at. Immediately I knew that Bella was uncomfortable with the seating arrangement. I hurried to take the chair next to her before a rather annoying – and weaselly – looking boy could snag it. It seemed that whatever school you went to there was always that one person that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.


	3. 3 - Think Before You Speak

**AN:** Welcome to another newly improved chapter, courtesy of the fabulous Adam's Gurl, who agreed to be my beta.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however lay claim to my original characters and the inclusion of the fey world ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Think Before You Speak**

Bella looked completely out of her depth and I felt the twin protective streak kick in. She wasn't one for affection in public, but I lay my head on her shoulder and hoped it would soothe her rather than irritate her.

"You two are rather close for twins aren't you."

It was a girl who had spoken, in an annoyingly cheerful voice that was borderline fake. She was wearing too much makeup and seemed the kind of person to overuse the word 'like'.

"As opposed to what? Are you one of those people who judges a book by its cover?"

She looked vaguely offended – good.

"Ella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben, Tyler and Eric." Said Bella.

Oh great, my twin decided to sit with the loons.

I'd have to find better friends. Angela I liked, and Ben seemed to be quiet like her. Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler, on the other hand, were definitely NOT my cup of tea. They represented exactly the stereotypical high school teenager. I wouldn't be able to survive their company even for a week before I got annoyed and hit one of them! Oh, almost missed out Eric – he seems alright but he could do with losing the puppy dog eyes.

Looking over at the other tables, the occupants all seemed boring to me. High school seemed to suck the life from anyone not willing to fight for it. The worst part was that most people didn't even notice. If I didn't have art and music, I'd probably become one of the mindless zombies as well. *Gasp!* That's a horrible thought.

It was as I was looking around that I caught sight of Bella staring determinedly at one table in particular. Following her line of sight, I saw Alice and Jasper sitting at a table with what I presumed were the rest of her family. I caught her eye and waved. She waved enthusiastically back and I then rolled my eyes and tilted my head back to the table I was sitting at. She laughed, catching the attention of the others at the table. They all turned to look at me. Not one to be intimidated, I winked before turning back to my table.

"Those are the Cullen's, it's weird because they're all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife but they're all like together or something. I mean how gross is that? Surely that crosses some kind of line."

"What line would that be? The invisible line in your head? Or are you just jealous that none of them sought out your attention?"

I was being cruel; I knew it but I didn't like people who judged without reason.

"Whatever, they're all dating anyway so I wouldn't get your hopes up. The only single one is Edward, he's gorgeous of course but he doesn't date," She said bitterly. "He definitely wouldn't go for someone as plain as you. Ever heard of makeup?"

I laughed, I knew I was supposed to be insulted by her words but really? That was the best she had? I could feel Bella's eyes boring into me in a concerned fashion as well as the eyes boring in from behind – I assumed they belonged to the Cullen's - Jessica was talking loudly after all.

"I've never met this Edward before so I can't say I have any hopes of anything. Clearly, you've heard of makeup, you have so much caked on your face I shudder to think what the real you looks like. Do me a favour and start using your brain. Obviously, everyone at this table has a problem with the Cullen's. I'm going to go ahead and says it's a combination of jealousy and bitterness. Jealousy because you see their outward appearances, their beauty, and wonder why you don't look the same. Then you're all bitter because I'm sure at one point in time, each one of you has tried their luck and got rejected by one of the Cullen's and so now you've all alienated them to cover your own hurt and embarrassment. Which quite frankly is pathetic. I met Alice and Jasper earlier, they were perfectly lovely people and since they already know what manners are, I'll be sure to hang out with them in future."

I had thought that Bella would be horrified by my statement, not so much that I'd stood up for someone but that I'd be abandoning her to this rabble in future but I was pleasantly surprised by the smile on her face and the proud look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well we don't want you here anyway. Bella is a much better companion. What's the deal with twins anyway? Do you have to follow wherever she goes?"

"Jessica, you're a horrible person. I hope you know that. 'I'm a better companion'? To who? Certainly not you! I see an empty table over there, anyone who wants to get away from this jealousy and bitterness is welcome to follow me."

Daymn my twin has claws – meow!

Immediately I got up to follow her and to my surprise, we were joined by Angela, Ben and Tyler. To be honest, Tyler surprised me the most, he screamed arrogant jock but perhaps I'd been terribly wrong.

We giggled as we took in each other.

"I've been waiting for someone to take on Jessica for years!" said Tyler.

I raised my eyebrow at him, challenging him to explain.

"I know, I know, I look like a typical jock and the rumours about me probably state how much of a ladies' man I am and how I shouldn't be trusted. It's just a front and one I've kept up for way too long. I can't wait to show the real me."

I had wanted to ask him why he'd kept up a front but decided against it. It seemed that Tyler was a more complex character than I'd originally thought and it was clear that he had many issues of his own to work through before he had someone else jumping down his throat about things.

"He's right you know. We've been friends for years. I'm not even sure how we ended up sitting with that group, I suppose they were as close we could get to people who were like us." Said Angela.

"Well, I guess you've found better people now," I said.

I was hopeful – hopeful I'd have some firm friends by the end of the day. Something my life had been sorely lacking till now.

Remembering I wanted to give Alice something before lunch was over, I scrambled to my feet and began making my way to their table. It seemed that the longer I walked the quieter the hall became. Some people really don't know the art of subtlety.

"Ella!" She squealed, "You're having quite the first day aren't you."

I blushed, suddenly nervous about having five sets of eyes on me. Five sets of eyes belonging to such gorgeous people.

"Ijustwantedtogiveyoumynumber." What? That made no sense! Just great, they probably think I'm a loon now.

I winced. "Sorry, I talk fast when I'm nervous." What the hell? Does my mouth have a mind of its own? Why did I tell them I was nervous? OK, deep breaths.

"I don't have any friends here yet and I was hoping we could be friends. I wanted to give you my number so I'd have at least one person on my phone that wasn't family."

Who knew it was going to be so hard to get that sentence out.

Alice was smiling at me and so I chanced a look at the other people at the table. They all had various looks of amusement on their faces, even the one Jessica said didn't date looked mildly amused.

"Here, give me your phone." She said calmly, holding her hand out for me.

I passed my phone over to her and half expected her to snap it in half. It was a silly thing to think of but I was beyond nervous at my sudden confidence. I watched as she punched digits in with a concentrated look on her face. I expected her to then give the phone back to me but instead, she passed the phone around the table and I saw each of the others put their name and numbers in also. To say I was shocked was beyond what I was feeling. Rare acts of kindness always sent me into a stuttering mess, this was no excuse. I didn't want to open my mouth lest I embarrass myself.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Alice. "You already know Jasper and this is Emmett, Rose and Edward."

She had pointed to the muscular man first, the beautiful blonde second and the captivating copper-haired man last. In response, I nodded my head, smiled and waved. It was as good as they were going to get right now. Words were not an option.

"Thank you for defending us back there… it's been unusually difficult to fit in here." Said Rose.

With my brows furrowed, my response was instant. "It's no trouble. I suppose I made quite the impact on my first day here but I don't like the assumptions people make. It just makes me sad and grumpy at the same time. Like how I imagine a pencil scribble feels. I'm surprised my sister stood up as well, she's not really one for confrontation."

My cheeks were burning: I rambled - I know I did. Oh well, things couldn't get worse than my pathetic attempt at asking to be friends with phone numbers.

"You're different aren't you." Said Edward.

My smile faltered a bit. I tried to turn it up to a hundred watts before anyone noticed the slip. I didn't want to be known for being different, or weird, or crazy. I wanted to be known for me. I'm not stupid, my self-esteem was low and I knew it. I hid behind my sarcasm and my positive attitude but I knew that in reality, one simple word could make me crumble. I think that's what Bella and Dad were afraid of, they knew I bottled my emotions up and we all knew that wasn't good for me.

"Different, yeah. I got to go."

Though I walked at a steady pace, I really wanted to run back to my sister. I could hear them talking as I left. I could hear Alice the most, it seemed like she was reprimanding her brother. I felt bad that I'd caused a disagreement, irritated that I'd appeared weak and delighted that Alice had stood up for me.

"How'd it go? You gave Alice your number, right?" asked Bella.

I nodded, I didn't even need to ask how she knew that's what I was doing. I just needed the comforting hand she placed on my arm.

"OK, I think. You don't mind do you?"

I was worried she'd think I was abandoning her.

"Not at all. I think it's good that you've made friends so quickly. We don't always have to be together all the time and I'm glad you're broadening your horizons. That's what I wanted when we moved here, for you to become your own person."

I loved Bella's speeches, they always made me feel so warm and bubbly like I could take on the world with nothing more than my voice.

"Thanks, Bella."

/-|-\\\\\\\\\

"How was your first day at school?"

"Ella made quite the impression."

I glared at Bella then turned to Dad.

He had that raised eyebrow 'tell me what I want to hear or I'll tickle it out of you', face on.

I sighed.

"The people we sat with at the beginning of lunch were talking rudely about the Cullen kids. You know I hate it when people are mean for no reason, so I sort of gave them a telling off."

"Honestly, I thought the aggressiveness towards the Cullen's had stopped. Those are good kids and Carlisle's a great doctor; we're lucky to have them in our community. Good for you, Ella, for sticking up for what is right."

"So you aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"Did you get told off?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not mad."

I smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly sent an email to Alice. My phone vibrated not two seconds later. She'd said yes and I was grinning like a loon.

"Ella. Ella!"

"Ow!"

Bella had kicked me under the table, it hurt. I glared at her but she just motioned towards Dad with her eyes.

I turned to look at him. "Sorry."

He shook his head, "What has you smiling like that?"

"I asked Alice if she wanted to go shopping this weekend and she said yes."

"Good for you, kid, making friends already."

I beamed up at him, happy he was happy for me but that doesn't mean I missed the gleeful look shared between him and Bella.


	4. 4 - A Lesson with Edward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters and the inclusion of the fey world.

 **AN:** Thanks to Adam's Gurl for agreeing to be my beta and for doing such a fantastic job with this. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Four – A Lesson with the Un-dateable Edward**

It felt like the whispers followed me around while I walked the halls of the corridors that week. People couldn't believe that I'd struck up a friendship with the 'outsiders' on my first day there and they greatly resented me for it. Bella said that I'd just upset the dynamics of the school but really, I hadn't said anything anyone else wouldn't have. Rephrase that to any normal person. Clearly, the people at this school weren't normal, they were rude, opinionated bullies. I guess that's what happens when you grow up in a small town, everyone knows everyone and it's easier to create segregation.

Personally, I was floating on cloud nine since Alice agreed to go shopping with me this weekend. I love shopping and though Bella often came with me, she never really enjoyed it. She's more of a book shopping person while I'm more of a fashion shopping person. I wasn't always like that, though. I used to like dark colours and baggy clothes but I'm past that phase now and I have my wonderful sister and amazing Dad to thank for that. I'm all about colours now, the brighter the better.

Anyhow the whispers that followed me were starting to become an annoyance. I have a motto; 'Say it to my face or not at all'. I don't understand how people expect to be taken seriously when all they do is gossip and belittle people behind their backs. It's stupid, pathetic and just plain irritating. I couldn't decide whether they were annoyed that I was accepted by the Cullen's or angry that I had the guts to do what they clearly didn't.

Still, I had Bella to guide me through the whispers. We'd made firm friends in Angela, Ben and Tyler, even though it had been but one day since we'd met. It was great when you met people like that, the instant connection letting you know you'd met a friend for life. I liked to think that was the better edge that high school had to offer; making lasting friendships.

Feeling like today was going to drag I wasn't very optimistic about how the day was going to go. My feet felt like lead as I tried to heave one foot up and the other down, trudging glumly around the school. It wasn't even Wednesday and I already had the blues. Damn whispers, if I was a superhero I'd blast all their heads off – regardless of what power I'd have.

I was looking forward to two things today. Lunch – because I was hungry and wanted to talk to Alice about fashion (she mentioned she'd sit with my sister and me) and secondly music. With music, I could relax away from my troubles and emotions. Hopefully, today I could drain my anger at my other peers in favour of making magical music on a piano.

I slumped down in my seat at lunch. I hadn't had to wait in line for whatever the cafeteria was selling as food because Bella and I had made spaghetti the night before and there were plenty of leftovers.

"Chin up, you keep frowning like that and your face will freeze."

"Alice! Where have you been all my life? This morning has been dragging along painfully slow!"

I felt Bella fall into the seat beside me, while Alice took the seat to my right. Jasper, ever attached to her hip it would seem, fell into the chair on Alice's other side. Angela was already at the table when I got there, and I could see both Ben and Tyler in the lunch queue.

Alice was looking at me with a bemused expression on her face, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You saw me about an hour ago in class…are you feeling alright Ella?"

Bella snorted and I poked her in the ribs with my elbow. I always get my revenge.

"There is nothing wrong with Ella, she's just crazy. She's been moaning about today since she got up."

I sulked in my chair, it wasn't fair that my dear sister knew so much about me. I wasn't crazy just different…

"Well, how would you like it if whispers followed your every move? I keep feeling people's eyes on me yet when I turn to look they've averted their gaze. It's infuriating! If they have something to say, why can't they just say it! Life would be much easier that way!"

It annoyed me how mad I was over a couple of whispers. I really shouldn't let things get to me like this, it was stupid.

"I know how you feel, we've been here for a year and they still consider us 'outsiders'. You'd think they'd want to make friends more than they'd want to gossip about us but apparently not." Said Alice.

"This conversation is glum, I wanted to talk to you about shopping anyway."

I don't like talking too long about topics that make me grumpy or sad. Life is too short and all that.

Alice squealed when I mentioned shopping, it was almost loud enough to drown out Bella's groan. She should be happy really, I was releasing her from her duty to come shopping with me. No more would she have to grumble as I forced her into yet another clothes shop. The plus side of not shopping with Bella, I could pick out and buy clothes for her and she couldn't stop me. *Insert maniacal laugh here.*

Though I was totally tuned in to what Alice was saying, it didn't stop me from observing what was going on around me. I liked to be aware of my surroundings, and I didn't like getting caught off guard. Also, I had to keep one eye on Bella, just to make sure she was ok. It was a twin thing; I know that because I can see her doing the same to me.

I might have just met my match when it came to Alice, she seemed even more fashion-obsessed than I was. I was of course relatively new to the whole fashion side of shopping, but still, Alice could talk a person's ear off with this topic.

I laughed at her behaviour and remembered I had something in my bag for Jasper. I knew what it was like to constantly remain in an environment that was difficult. Bella had bought me one when I was struggling and so sensing Jasper's struggles, I'd bought one for him. It was silly really but if it helped it would be worth it.

"Jasper, I got something for you."

Alice paused mid-conversation and Jasper merely looked at me in the same curious manner as before.

"I know what it's like to suffer from anxiety and well, Bella got this for me when it was bad. I thought it might help you."

I tried to avoid the fact that my face was flaming red as I passed the object over. It was a banana, well it looked like a banana but it was soft like a stress ball. I often used it when I was having bad days. It was funny because it looked like a banana and squeezing it had a calming effect on me.

Jasper just looked at it.

"You don't have to use it if you don't want to. I just thought it might help."

I was wishing that I hadn't been so forward. I shouldn't have tried to help. I felt the eyes of everyone on the table and could feel my own anxiety grow. My hands were sweaty and I could feel Bella's concerned eyes looking my way.

"Thank you, Ella, this is… that is, I think this could help."

I let out a large breath I didn't know I was holding. My anxiety crept back into the cave it lives in. Unfortunately, the sweat on my hands took longer to evaporate.

I glanced back at Bella, she was smiling proudly at me. It made me feel warm and fuzzy; I'd done something good - something that made me feel uncomfortable - and survived to tell the tale.

All too soon the bell rang and we departed out friendly lunch table in favour of our next classes. I had to walk to mine alone as it was far away from the classes all the others had. I didn't mind that much, I could already feel the stress leave my body as I made my way towards the music room.

The teacher – a slightly ditzy woman – knew her stuff when it came to music. Everyone was sitting in pairs except one boy with bronze hair. I recognised him as being Edward, Alice's brother. I sat next to him hoping that I wasn't intruding or anything. He was looking at me curiously, a slight smile on his face. I gazed back unblinking until the teacher called us to attention.

"I want to try something new today and not just because we have a new student in our midst. We so often play music that we forget to learn about each other. I've devised a 'my most favourite music' sheet of questions. I'd like you to ask the person next to you these questions and vice versus. If there is any time left at the end, you can either socialise amongst yourselves or play music to your heart's content. Next week we will be beginning our next project."

She handed out a sheet and I looked down at it. It had questions like; 'my favourite composer is…', 'my favourite music to play is…' and so on.

I held my pen in my left hand – left-handed people rule – and turned to face Edward.

"You are not like other people at this school."

I'll admit I faltered a bit when he said that. It was such an open-ended sentence that I couldn't quite work out what he meant by it. My face frozen from his words, waited in anticipation for him to elaborate.

"I just mean you have a sense of compassion and need to see others happy. It's rare in this school. The majority of people here believe in the gossip and popularity of school life above all else."

I nodded, I could deal with that.

We began asking each other the questions on the sheet. It was boring at first, our answers not giving a clue to our personalities. It was the last question that brought forth more of our personalities and it seemed we'd finished rather quickly. I guess that just meant we could chat with each other for a longer period.

"What piece of music do you turn to as your solace?" he asked me.

"La Vie En Rose," I said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I guess because it's just so calming, like a river flowing softly. It tangles me up in blankets and cocoons me against the hardships of the world. It's so peaceful and romantic and it makes me smile."

My answer was full honesty; I didn't see any reason to lie. I truly did love that song. It was always my go to if anyone asked me to play.

"What is yours?" I asked.

"Love in Venice, more specifically the Andre Rieu version. Sometimes I wish I could play the violin but I don't think I could do it justice."

"Have you ever been to Venice? I'd love to go, not just for the culture but for the serenity and the calm that it seems to offer."

He shook his head, "No, I've not been."

For my first lesson with the 'un-dateable Edward', my views on him were incredibly positive. I couldn't think of anything that made him un-dateable, so I put his title down to foolish gossiping. I certainly hadn't fallen under his spell as I suspected many of the female population expected me to. He was a nice guy and my actions didn't need to be explained to the school population anyway.

"Thank you for accepting my family so quickly."

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, analysis his expression.

"It's no biggie. I already really like Alice and Jasper and I hate bullies or people who spread rumours without knowing the facts. I know Alice wants me to sit with you guys at lunch a couple of times during the week and I'm sure I'll love the rest of your family as I do them."

"Still, I thank you."

I paused, "I don't have many friends. I never really excelled in that aspect when we lived with our mother. Bella encouraged me to spread my wings here. If anything I should be saying thanks to you for Alice and Jasper. They accepted me without trying to change the person they saw before them. As far as I'm concerned that's some rare feat."

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

He had bowed before me in a humorous manner and now had his hand out for me to take. I curtsied before him and placed my hand on his arm.

"Of course, kind Sir."

We smiled at each other. Edward was a good person – I bet he'll be a great friend.

"You realise this will make the gossip mill talk right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like they weren't talking about me before."

'Bring it on!' I thought.


	5. 5 - Shopping Can Cause Blisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I lay claim to my original characters.

AN Updated: Thanks Adam's Gurl for Beta'ing this chapter. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Shopping Can Cause Blisters**

New school, new routine, new friends, the week had passed faster than I'd imagined it would. I guess that's life, it goes fast when you want it to be slow and slow when you want it to be fast. The week had passed in a blur. Like, I blinked my eyes once and I arrived at the end of the week.

From the explosive social stance I'd taken at the beginning of the week, I was amazed that the rest had gone so smoothly. Sure, I was still being glared at by some stupid people but that was life.

Bella mentioned she'd been hearing some unpleasant gossip and awed whispers. I suspected the unpleasant gossip originated from the three cronies, which is what I'd named Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. As for the awed whispers, I'd heard them myself. It seemed people had given me a celebrity style status, simply because I was friends with the Cullen's. Pathetic right?

I didn't even know them that well yet, but I wanted to. I shared a lot of classes with Alice and both her and Jasper always sat with us at lunch. I hadn't had lunch with the Cullen's as a family yet, I was supposed to, but things kept changing. I'd only had one lesson with Edward so far, yet he seemed nice. However, I'd yet to meet the other two siblings officially.

Renee had called Friday night, but as usual, she only wanted to talk to Bella. Bella had tried to make us talk but Renee had childishly pretended the line was cutting out, so I'd given up and handed the phone back to Bella. Can't force someone to like you – even if that person's your own mother. Dad tried to be supportive and he really was, but he still had a soft spot for Renee and struggled to bad mouth her all the time.

Anyway, no one wants to listen to my rambles of how the week went – at least, that's what I tell my brain. It's Saturday morning now and I'm bouncing where I sit. Bella made pancakes this morning and I definitely haven't OD'd on sugar… well, maybe a little. I probably shouldn't have had so much syrup, but I needed the energy for shopping.

Speaking of, I can hear the doorbell ringing.

Despite Bella's warning to calm down, I bounded towards the door like a crazed animal and opened it with a wide grin on my face.

"Allicce! I thought you were never going to get here! Can we go now, please, I'm so excited!"

Behind me I know Bella was rolling her eyes at my behaviour, I could practically feel it. I don't care though; my moods can change in a blink of an eye. I can go from being a hyper weirdo to being a depressed sloth. I knew she was happy for me though. I was branching out, letting go of the bubble I'd put both of us in. I was happy for her as well - Angela, Ben and Tyler were good for her. They were kind, honest people. I guess you could say they were true friends.

"I didn't know you'd be this excited." Mused Alice.

I hugged Bella. "Bye Bells! You want me to buy you anything?"

She shook her head, but I was already out the door and therefore didn't hear the 'look after her' speech I knew she was giving Alice.

A red convertible was parked out front, with Alice's sister sitting in the driving seat. I'm terrible when it comes to cars. I can tell you what colour it is and whether it is pretty or not but that's it. This car was definitely pretty.

Hearing the door closed, I knew Alice was coming up behind me. At her encouragement, I opened the back-seat door and hopped in.

"Ella, Rose. Rose, Ella." She said

"I've been waiting all week for Alice to introduce us properly. Waving across the cafeteria doesn't constitute a proper introduction does it?"

Ha, I used a big word: constitute.

Rose smiled. She didn't give her trust easily, I could tell. I couldn't blame her really, as shunned as the Cullen's were, they were probably more used to people hurting them rather than offering friendship.

"Nice to formally meet you, too." She said.

I grinned, "I'm just glad to go shopping with people who have a taste of fashion. I usually drag Bella with me but she's more of a two-tone colour outfit girl, plus she prefers books."

"Was there anywhere, in particular, you wanted to go?"

I rattled off the names of different shops as I stared at the landscapes that flew by. I was really enjoying the feeling of the wind through my hair. I was lucky, I had the kind of hair that could survive anything from a day in the wind to a day at the beach.  
We started out slow, just looking and not buying. Actually, the first couple of things I got were for Bella. Just because I wasn't with her didn't mean I forgot about her – we're twins after all.

It was when we hit the shops with bright colours and big fashion names that things really started to get crazy. At first, it was just me trying on stuff I'd found, but then both Alice and Rose were pushing me to try on stuff they'd found. I didn't mind, I like trying on clothes and don't believe they'd put me in something that didn't suit me. I'd given myself the budget of $100 of my savings to spend on clothes, primarily because I'd forgotten how cold and wet it could be in Forks and needed to bump up my wardrobe. So far, I had bought three items, none of which suitable for cold weather but they looked good!

On several occasions when we'd stopped for a moments rest, I'd look at the bags I'd collected and find an item of clothing I knew I hadn't bought. Both Alice and Rose were suspiciously quiet and when asked denied all knowledge of buying things for me. I felt guilty that they'd been spending money on me. I know you can't stop someone from buying you things but still, we weren't even besties yet. I'd tried to give some of the stuff back, but Alice had looked like she was going to cry and Rose glared at me like a Mother chastising her child, so I'd quickly abandoned that idea and settled on thanking them profusely.

I honestly don't know how those two girls could carry so many bags – actually, I do know, they have more shopping experience than I. My arms were so tired from the weight of my bags and so they both took some off me. They must have super strong arms for all the stuff they were carrying.

It was only when we stopped for a very late lunch and I sat down that I realised how much pain I was in. Looking at the clock in the food hall, it was nearing three in the afternoon. We'd set off at ten that morning, making a total of five hours shopping. These shoes were comfortable but not 'five hours of shopping comfortable', I knew I had blisters; they hurt.

I whimpered and gained the attention of the girls with me.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"We might have to call it a day on the shopping front, I'm almost 100% sure I have blisters on my feet. They really hurt and all I'm thinking about now is how to make it back to your car."

Alice looked slightly put out that the day was ending but finally agreed that they should head home after a silent eye conversation with Rose.

I sighed in relief when I fell into the back of Rose's car. Not standing on my feet felt like heaven right now.

"Why did you and your sister move to Forks?" asked Rose.

I thought over her question and realised that none of the Cullen's had actually asked me or Bella about the reason yet. Idiot, we'd only been here a week, they were probably respecting our privacy.

"I've wanted to move here for years, unfortunately, Renee got custody of us. She got married recently to a small-time baseball player, he travels, which made her unhappy. Bella finally persuaded her to let us move in with Dad, so she could travel with her new hubby."

"Renee is your mother?" asked Rose.

"I guess. Personally, I'd just call her the woman who gave birth to me and leave it at that."

"Why?" asked Rose, then added. "I'm sorry, I'm being too nosy, you don't have to answer."

I liked the Cullen's and I'd never had female friends before. My gut told me to trust them, so I did. If all hell broke out, I'd have Bella to avenge me!

"Renee had PTSD after Bella and I were born. When she recovered she accepted Bella as her child but rejected me. It's always been that way. My life hasn't been a road of sunshine and daisies but it's getting better now."

I'd always felt that honesty was the best way to explain the non-existent relationship between Renee and me.

"We're sorry." Murmured Alice.

"Don't be, we all have skeletons in our closets."

Again I noticed a silent eye conversation pass between Alice and Rose after I'd said those words. I thought only twins had silent conversations…

"I had a great time today," I said

"Do you want to come around ours tomorrow? We could continue our girl day and pamper ourselves?"

I thought about how good that sounded, better than staying home alone anyhow.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Bella's going to some bookshop with Tyler anyway, so I'd only be home alone."

"Tyler? Is there something going on with him and your sister?"

"Nah, they're just friends; nerdy friends with a passion for books."

Still, would be funny if they got together…


	6. 6 - Stereotyping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I lay claim to my original characters.

AN Updated: Thanks Adam's Gurl for Beta'ing this chapter. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Stereotyping**

"Alright class, we've got a big project today. I'm putting you in groups of three and before you get excited, I'm picking the groups," Groans could be heard from everyone in the room. "I'll be giving you an A1 piece of paper, I want you to fill it with whatever you like but it must be bright in colour and use as many mediums as you can."

"What about our landscape project?"

"It won't take away from that, but since there is only one more week to the landscape project this one will hopefully take us through the next three weeks. Think of it as a challenge."

Our art teacher was crazier than a basket of cats.

I listened and waited patiently as she called out the names of the groups.

"Alice, Ella and Jasper."

Besides me, Alice squealed with delight and even Jasper managed a small smile. Inside myself I was jumping with joy, I'd been worried that I would have been paired with people I didn't know. It would have been awful trying to work through that awkwardness.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to be – oh, you must come to our house, we have lots of space to work in."

When Alice was excited she talked a mile a minute, making it hard to understand her - but it was funny to watch. It would be interesting to see the Cullen house. It was the source of much speculation and gossip within the school. No one had ever seen it before, as it was away from the small-town centre and hidden within the forest. No doubt the rumour mill would start running overtime when it found out I'd been invited.

"That sounds like fun, what do you think we should create?"

Alice pondered my words with her hand resting on her chin and her brow furrowed in concentration. Jasper had an easy smile on his face, he didn't participate in the conversation but was relaxed in our presence.

"What would you like to do?" she asked.

I was surprised, I knew she was a force to be reckoned with and had been fully prepared to go along with whatever idea she had. Sometimes I could be a complete pushover, but I was working on that.

"I thought maybe a mosaic would be good. One that looks good from a distance but when you get a closer look you see pictures within pictures. I was hoping we could use a variety of different mediums to make it really stand out."

I hoped they liked the idea…I could see the picture in my head and my imagination made it look good.

"That could work, aren't you clever Ella! Oh, I'm so excited now, why don't you come around tomorrow after school? I don't want to disrespect our parents by bringing someone to our house without asking." Said Alice.

"Of course," I replied. I could understand her reasoning; heaven forbid Dad ever found me in the house with a boy! Invitation or not, he'd be pissed. I'm a daddy's girl through and through.

The bell rang before we'd even realised it but Alice had a firm grip on my arm to stop me from leaving. I gazed confusedly at her.

"Oh no, you aren't leaving. You're having lunch with us today! I already cleared it with your sister, so you have no excuse not to join us."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic nature. I'd eat with her if she wanted, besides Bella was perfectly content with the friend's she had. I didn't have to worry that she'd be all alone.

It was amusing to me that the sound in the cafeteria dimmed to a quiet murmur as I walked towards the Cullen table with Alice and Jasper in tow. Clearly, people had nothing better to do than gossip. Maybe if I stabbed pins in their eyes they'd finally stop…

"Ella's sitting with us today, I finally convinced her."

Alice beamed at her siblings and forcibly sat me in a chair between Rose and Edward. I could feel the stares and the whispers all around me and I really, really wanted to punch something.

Instead, I got out my homemade lettuce, salmon, and hummus wraps. I'd noticed before that the Cullen's didn't eat at school. The food they bought was usually chucked away at the end of the lunch period. I didn't blame them, firstly the food here sucked – that's why I brought my own – and secondly, I'd find it hard to eat when people kept staring at me.

"Ella's going to come over tomorrow after school. Jasper, Ella and I have an art project to work on."

The others at the table seemed pleased by this news but also a little wary. Again, I could understand why and didn't let their behaviour bother me. They'd probably never had a person round their house that wasn't after something.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" asked Edward.

I turned, beaming at him.

"I love Forks - I always have. It's so green and the forests are so magical and mysterious. I get to live with my Dad - I love him with all my heart and I can be myself here. I never had that chance before. Plus, Bella is happy; happier than she thought she'd be and that makes me happy."

"You weren't happy with your Mum?"

"I wasn't in an environment that let me." I shrugged, I didn't really want to talk about Renee. It always led me down a road I disliked.

"You ever get bored of the stares?" I asked.

"All the time, they never stop," said Rose.

"I like to imagine different ways I could torture them in my head…"

All eyes turned to me and I felt myself blushing, had I really said that out loud?  
"Don't tell me you haven't done it? It's nothing bad really, it just makes you feel better about things."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

I glared at Emmett. 'As if I could hurt someone that size.' I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying it out loud.

Happily munching on my lunch I looked across the cafeteria and spotted Bella looked at me with a concerned expression on her face.

I thought Alice had said she was alright with me sitting with the Cullen's today, so why is she looking at me like that? I tried to converse with her using my eyes, but she was either ignoring me or couldn't see me.

"You invited that to your table!"  
Oh. I understood now.

Turning back to what was around me, I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were standing before the Cullen's table with Mike hovering behind. The cafeteria had gone deadly quiet.

"You could have gone for anyone, but you chose the stereotypical new girl. Purlease! She ain't got nothing on us, we'd be much better friends than her." Said Jessica.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; they were just so hilarious. My laugh was loud as well, getting louder as I dissolved into a full-blown fit of giggles. The three cronies were glaring at me while everyone else looked at me like I'd lost the plot.

"I'm sorry, but really? How long did it take you to think of that? All morning I suppose. I didn't know you knew such a big word…stereotypical…can you even spell that? It's funny that you accuse me of that when before me I see the 'Stereotypical Bitch', the 'Stereotypical Liar' and the 'Stereotypical Wannabe'. Did you come over here to scare me? Or were you trying to impress the Cullen's? because frankly, you failed at both!"

"That's rich coming from the girl whose Mother didn't want her," said Jessica. "Yeah that's right, we know all about you. Were you trying to keep your past a secret? It doesn't work like that in small towns. We like to expose the liars here. That's what you are, isn't it… a liar."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I wasn't a violent person by nature, but I'd gladly make an exception for this filth. Anger was boiling inside me and I could feel it rolling off me in waves. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to destroy something. I could see various expressions on the faces of those around me, I didn't want them to be involved, it unnerved me how much I found myself caring for the friendships I had.

"You know nothing of my life and it's really pathetic that you've tried to beat me down this way because all you've succeeded in doing is making an enemy of me. I don't go around making assumptions about your life; if I did you wouldn't like it, but I guess it's fair game now. Lauren, you're a classy bitch, you put your words into other people's heads because ultimately you want to be able to save yourself. You see yourself as a beautiful model, the woman of every man's dream but really, you're a scared little child crying out for help and attention. Jessica, you're a bully with a smile. You use words to cut down the people around you and to make yourself look good. You're happiest when you're gossiping but you really don't care whether the gossip is true or not as long as you're the centre of attention. Your parents have spoiled you, leading you to believe that you deserve to get everything you want. That's why you never recovered when Edward turned you down and why you've set out to make the Cullen's social piranhas. If you don't change your ways soon, you're going to find out you've peeked at High School. Lastly, there's you Mike, the third in this trio of crazy cats. You're a stereotypical jock who thinks the world of himself. School life has been handed down on a platter to you and as such you think the rest of life should be handed to you in the same manner. You're angry that neither Bella nor I fell for your advances and you hoped that these two would cut me down enough that I'd come cry on your shoulder. Obviously, the plan the three of you concocted has failed, and I'm done being the centre of attention, I'm just trying to eat my lunch here, so please go away."

I felt emotionally spent. With a glare and a sneer, the three cronies left the Cullen table and stormed back to their own. I caught my sister's eye across the room. 'Are you alright?' she mouthed. I simply held up my hand. It was shaking. She knew immediately. I watched her say goodbye to our friends and walk over to the Cullen table.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, but I need to borrow my sister," she said happily.

They let me go without complaint and I was grateful. I think they knew what was happening, and I thanked the stars that they didn't comment on it.

We walked out of the cafeteria with our heads held high. Bella was chatting with me, laughing and we both pretended that nothing was wrong. To the school population, I was fine; I'd torn down my bullies and risen victorious.

Once we were beyond the doors of the cafeteria it was a different story. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek and I knew the attack had already started. Bella led me outside and stayed with me while it happened. She was excellent at helping me, always making me laugh and distracting me from what was happening. I'd always suffered from panic attacks and I really hated them. I knew that they weren't a weakness though, they were just something I had to deal with.  
I'd survive. I was strong. Tomorrow I'd come back fighting.


	7. 7 - The Cullen's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I lay claim to my original characters.

AN Updated: Thanks Adam's Gurl for Beta'ing this chapter. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Cullen's House**

I was strangely nervous to visit the Cullen house. The house in question was an enigma to all.

What secrets lie in wait for me to find?

Of course, this wasn't a horror film and I didn't think the kind of secrets that the school population thought of, would be found in the Cullen's house. I was truly grateful that I'd found such good friends and that I'd been accepted so readily. I had expected it would have taken longer considering that the Cullen's didn't really associate with others. However, I sure wasn't complaining.

Bella was happy for me and that only increased my excitement to visit the house. I don't think there has been a time where I've been this happy. Surely that was cause for much celebration. I tried to ignore the phrase 'what comes up must come down' because I knew I was floating on cloud nine and I didn't want to think of it all crumbling away.

My new name seemed to be Social Pariah, or at least that's what I felt like after my latest confrontation in the cafeteria. I was trying not to let it get to me, I might come across as a strong individual but really I was as fragile as the rest of the kids here. No one does well when they hear the whispers of people talking behind their backs or see the glares in the corridors. It just wasn't pleasant.

Bella joked that I now had friends I could count on two hands. When we were younger, she often asked me to count my friends and I would always put up one finger. She was the only friend I thought I needed, I never entertained the possibility that I would need more.

Alice was bouncing in her seat, perhaps with more excitement than I felt. It amazed me how quickly we had become friends, and I now couldn't imagine my life without her. She had a way of lighting up the room and coaxing even the most hidden secrets from you. No one would ever replace Bella in my heart, but Alice was well on her way to becoming my second-best friend.

To be honest, I felt a little lost. This wasn't usual. Normally I'm very good at remembering facts and things that have happened to me during my day. Bella calls this version of me the 'crazy jumping lady'. FYI, that just means I'm super excited and when I'm super excited I tend not to remember anything I've done in the day prior to that which is causing me to be so crazy.

It's true, I honestly cannot remember what happened in school today. I was probably walking around like a complete zombie. Heaven forbid if I drooled without realising it! All I could think about was my excitement in visiting the Cullen's house. I'd also be meeting their parents and, though I'd heard good things about them from Dad, I was a little anxious.

Dad had always drilled into me that it was good manners to arrive at someone's house for the first time with a gift. I'd seen the lack of food eating at school and though I thought it a little strange I didn't judge. That immediately ruled out the thought of bringing food or wine as a gift. Dad had mentioned that Mr. Cullen was a doctor and I'd found an article on Buzzfeed titled '21 things only a doctor would know'. I compiled the article together in book form and made it look semi-presentable. When in doubt I knew a homemade gift always did wonders. For Mrs. Cullen, I'd gone down the classic route and got some flowers. They were a beautiful array of tulips and roses. Brightly coloured ones that would pop out against the green background of Forks.

In case you wondered how I'd kept the flowers hidden and hydrated while I was at school, I left them with the school's receptionist who kindly put them in water for me.

As I neared Edward's silver car – for Alice had informed me that that would be the car taking us to their place – I felt my gut churn uncomfortably. What if they didn't like the presents? Or thought I was weird for bringing them? Giving gifts was generally an adult thing and only done when invited to someone's house for dinner, yet I had still done it. It had never let me down before.

Edward was the first to arrive at his car, then Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett brought up the rear.

"Why are you carrying flowers?" asked Edward.

I blushed, I was so hoping they wouldn't ask. I know, stupid me; of course they would wonder about the flowers.

"They're um, a thank you for your mum, for… you know, uh, letting me into your home."

Hmm, I could have said that better but at least I didn't stutter.

My eyes darted up from the ground and caught looks of confusion and awe before I lost my nerve and reverted my gaze back to my shoes.

"I got something for your Dad as well."

"That's incredibly kind of you Ella but you didn't have to," said Rose.

"Dad always said it was important to thank people when they invited you into their home. I didn't want to let him down now and you've all been so kind to me. I know letting someone into your home is a first and I wanted to thank your parents for allowing it." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't do well with this kind of attention. Give me a group of strangers and I was fine. A group of people I knew however always left me in a mess. I still cried when people tried to sing happy birthday to me. I knew I was still blushing and I clenched the hand that wasn't holding the flowers in an attempt to reassure myself that there was no need to panic.

"We should go. Ella, you can ride in the front next to Edward," said Alice.

I nodded. The door was opened for me by Edward and I slipped into the seat. Even though I'd said goodbye to Bella earlier, I still waved at her from across the carpark. She had a big smile on her face and blew out a deep breath as she gave me the thumbs up. She was reminding me to relax. I'd be so lost without her here to guide me.

The ride to the Cullen's house was quiet; apart from Alice's rambles, that is. I was content just to look out my window and watch as the landscape passed me by. There was so much green, but it was so pretty. I loved to imagine what was hidden in the luscious landscape, what secrets had been whispered to the trees and what tragic events the forests had witnessed. I guess my mind had a way of running away from itself because, feeling a nudge on my shoulder, I realised we'd arrived without me even noticing.

The house had a way of bringing warmth to your soul. That's the only way I could describe it. Nestled in the forest behind it, it was modern but had a certain fairy-tale feel to it. I could see that a lot of effort had been put into the creation of this house, it obviously meant something to the Cullen's. I guess it was a place they could be themselves without having to hide. I gathered they hid a lot from the way the people at school treated them.

I was eying up Rose's car when she parked it. I hadn't even noticed what she'd been driving before. I couldn't tell you much about cars other than what colour they were and whether I thought they were pretty or not. Rose's car was pretty.  
"Do you like cars?"

I jumped, not realising that Rose had parked her car and had come to stand beside me.

"I don't know anything about them but it's certainly pretty."

Rose smiled.

"I do know what car I'd like to own though."

Rose raised her eyebrow and waited.

"A mini, the colour of freshly cut grass. That's my dream car."

"Why don't you have a car? Can't you drive?"

"Oh, I can drive but Dad's not made of money. Besides we needed something to sweeten the move for Bella. That dying truck did it for her. She won't let me drive it but I wouldn't want to; the thing would probably die on me!"  
We'd reached the front steps of the house now and Rose had

pushed the door open, waiting for me to enter. I realised that the others had already made their way inside while we were talking.

Walking in I realised the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. If I had a house like this, I would never leave it! I couldn't see the others and my confusion must have shown on my face, for Rose answered for me.

"Kitchen."

Foolishly, I felt like I was walking towards my doom – or the dentist – when, in reality, I was just walking towards my friends and their parents. I didn't really know what to expect but I didn't think I would be treated to the site of the Cullen's making food.

All movement seemed to stop as I came into the room. Or rather, a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair stopped in her ministrations and came to stand before me with an impossibly tall and calm looking man by her side.

"You must be Ella; my children have told me so much about you. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

Beautiful names for beautiful people.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for allowing me into your home. I brought you these."

My voice was steady; I was extremely pleased to note. I handed the flowers to Esme and the homemade booklet to Carlisle. I waited to see if there was going to be a fallout. I'd hate to have offended the two of them.

"These are beautiful Ella, they smell wonderful. Alice, go fetch me the vase from the living room. I want these in pride of place."

I blushed, I couldn't tell whether Esme was being serious in her appreciation or not. I hoped it was the former, I'd be gutted if she was just humouring me.

Carlisle was still reading the booklet I gave him, a small smile etched on his face.  
"Thank you, Ella, this is most kind."

I nodded, again the attention had turned towards me in a way I was uncomfortable with. My anxiety about the situation was making me panic and I really didn't want to embarrass myself.

"I'm making Italian for you Ella, and some snacks. My children might not like eating in public, but they've been telling me that you don't eat enough! So I want you to eat everything I give you ok?"

I felt very much like a scolded child. All I could do was nod, anything more and I would have crumbled.

There it was again though, that nod to the fact that the Cullen's didn't eat in public. Thousands of thoughts swirled around my head. All of them slightly impossible. It didn't really matter, for I'd still accept them regardless of what issues they had but it was kind of like not being included in the secret. I felt a little miffed but if they wanted to tell me they would – lord knows I kept many things hidden as well. Wouldn't it be cool though if they were a myth come to life? Crazy right. Just so you know, I'm still waiting for my Hogwarts letter. I may be seventeen, but I hadn't given up hope that I might be a witch just yet.

"We should get started on our art project," said Alice.

I allowed her to lead me away, Jasper closely following us.

I was strangely unsurprised to find that the Cullen's had their own art studio. I imagined that this house was actually larger than it appeared. I settled myself into a chair and looked up at Alice, only to find her looking expectantly at me. It was a little unnerving.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

It was almost as if she knew I already had an idea. I narrowed my eyes at her but she just looked at me with innocence etched into her face. So I ignored the feeling in my stomach and got out what I had.

I'd printed off several brightly colour mosaic pictures from Google along with some stained-glass window pictures from various churches. I'd also sketched out a couple of things I thought we could use. I waited nervously as Alice and Jasper looked over the work that I'd done.

"This is fantastic!" Alice shouted, "What mediums were you thinking of using?"

"Urh, well, I thought of acrylic, watercolour, pencil, pen, crayon, tissue paper and maybe glitter?"

Jasper was nodding as I listed off things and Alice looked fit to burst.

"Do you want to draw the outlines for us?"

I looked at Jasper confused.

"Don't you guys want to have some say in what we create? Maybe you could draw parts of it?"

I didn't like the idea that they were sacrificing their own ideas in favour of mine.  
"Why don't you draw what you have in mind and then we'll add any bits that we want."

I nodded. That could work, I suppose.

Alice brought out a sheet of A1 paper and a pencil. I took it from her and from the moment I put the pen nib to paper, I forgot all that was around me and was engrossed in the world of art. Of course, Alice didn't let me forget when snacks arrived from Esme. With a couple of prods and reminders, I forced myself to eat and work. I had to admit, Esme was an excellent cook, I would happily eat anything she cooked for the rest of eternity.

The finished outline had taken me a good hour, but I thought it was pretty good. At a glance, it looked like a beautiful landscape but if you took a closer look you could see all manner of creatures and patterns hidden within.

"You've made some excellent progress."

I jumped, these Cullen's were sneaky, maybe they were ninjas. I never hear them coming when they sneak up on me.

"It was all Ella, isn't she talented?" said Alice.

Edward nodded. "Dinner is ready; I came to drag Ella away."

Alice nodded, "OK, Jasper and I are going to stay and add some bits to the drawing. Is that ok Ella?"

I nodded, happy that it wasn't just going to be my input reflected in our project. I allowed Edward to lead me back to the kitchen. Honestly, I would have probably gotten lost without him.

"I made Italian pasta with mushrooms and a cheese sauce, is that alright?" asked Esme.

"More than alright, I love mushrooms."

Mushrooms are the bomb.

Esme smiled at me, then left the kitchen, leaving me to eat and Edward to stare at me. It was a little unnerving actually and I was glad when he started to talk.

Finishing my dinner happily I was glad the sauce hadn't been tomato, as I'm sure it would have been all over my face! Edward had been chatting with me while I ate. Actually, it was more of a one-sided conversation; he talked, and I listened while I ate.

I felt so at home here that I could see the house becoming my home away from home. It was so peaceful and welcoming.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," said Edward.

I began walking towards Edward and tripped. Bella seemed to be rubbing off on me.  
My hand caught Edward's. It was cool, comforting. He looked alarmed, but I didn't see why. Some people had cold hands, some people had warm hands, it didn't really matter to me.

Edward led me to... surprise, surprise... a music room. There was a black grand piano sitting in pride of place in the middle of the room.

I looked at the piano in awe and then looked back at Edward. I suspected what he might be wanting but needed confirmation of it.

"I haven't heard you play yet; you always wear headphones when you play at school."

He was right, I'd been nervous at school so far, not wanting others to hear me play in case they didn't like what they heard.

"You promise you won't watch me?" I asked.

I hoped I didn't sound too much like a scared child when I asked that question.  
Edward nodded and gestured for me to sit at the piano. I sat and stared at the keys. I didn't know what to play. A thousand songs danced in my mind, but I couldn't pick a single song. Then I had a thought. There was a song Bella had introduced me to, she called it 'the perfect song for me'. I guess she was right, it pretty much captured my life and how I never backed down even when life crumbled. Edward was only expecting me to play the piano, not to sing as well. Both Bella and Dad said I had a good voice, I usually didn't sing in front of others and I was nervous to attempt it now, but they'd been so kind to me. The least I could do was give back.

I began the intro to the song, getting lost in the tones of the piano. I'd almost forgotten Edward was in the room when I began singing.

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion..."

This song was like a mantra to me, encouraging me to fight on even when I was down in the dumps and life wasn't going the way I wanted it too. I poured all my emotion into the songs I sang – that's what Bella said. I never really noticed I was doing it unless I was singing this song. Something about this song just made me determined to get everything I was feeling across to others and to reassure myself that life got better.

"This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me..."

I knew this song so well I could play it in my sleep. My eyes closed as my fingers danced across the keys. The melody consumed my soul and plunged me into a world of magic.

"Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion..."

I didn't want to stop playing; I wanted to get lost in the music. I was terrified that I'd stop and be outed as a terrible singer and a horrible player. I could never quite believe my abilities; it was something I needed to work on. It hadn't helped when I was younger that Renee would constantly tell me that my hobbies were a waste of space and that I should be doing something worthwhile. It had led me to doubt the talents I had, and I cursed Renee every day for impacting my life so negatively.  
"And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me..."

As the last note sounded on the piano I braced myself for Edward's reaction and was awarded a round of clapping. Clapping that sounded significantly louder than if it came from one person. I whipped around and had my theory confirmed, standing before me were all the Cullen's. I felt myself blush scarlet, this is why I could never be famous, I don't like attention.

"Sorry. Edward asked me to play something," I said quietly.

"I didn't know you could play that well," he replied.

"You never asked!"  
The Cullen's chuckled.

"You're welcome to play the piano anytime you come over Ella. You might even give Edward a run for his money," said Esme.

I smiled and thanked her. I was pleased that I'd impressed them enough to be allowed back into their home.

(Song lyrics – 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten)


	8. 8 -Seeing Things Differently

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I lay claim to my original characters.

AN Updated: Thanks Adam's Gurl for Beta'ing this chapter. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Seeing Things Differently**

"I can't believe you're still into that!" groaned Bella, banging her head on the lunch table.

"What? When have I even given you the inclination that I was over it? You're just jealous that Dad and I have something in common. You can't win an argument against the two of us."

"Arghhh!"

"I don't think channelling the sound of a caveman is a good look for you Bella."

She glared at me.

"What are you guys arguing about?"

Angela had arrived at our table and voiced her opinions as she sat down before us.

"Please, oh Wonderful Angela, save us from the arguing duo." Said Tyler, dramatically.

Honestly, we weren't even that bad, Tyler was being so melodramatic.

"Ella's obsessed with the supernatural. She used to always write stories about vampires, I thought she'd grown out of it but apparently not."

I glared at her, "Bella isn't telling the story right. I'm not obsessed, I just have an interest. Dad and I watch 'Supernatural' together and she's just annoyed that we gang up on her. I just mentioned that I found some of my old vampire stories and she exploded into a rant about my so-called obsession."

"Why vampires?"

"They're fun to write about. Witches are fun to write about too and fairies. I think I like the fact that they can be good or evil – like they don't always conform to the stereotypical image created by Hollywood. Take werewolves, for example, they used to be depicted as skeletal half-man half-beast monstrosities but now they have become more wolf in appearance and less stuck between images. I just find the evolution of supernatural beings interesting."

"You believe they exist?"

"I believe in the possibility. Bella here would just say I have an overactive imagination. Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it isn't real. Besides these legends and myths had to have come from somewhere."

"What would you do if you met a supernatural creature? Say a vampire appeared in front of you, what would you do?" asked Angela.

I pondered the question for a while, I wasn't going to admit it out loud but I had often thought of this in my own time.

"I think it would depend on their intent. If they came at me all guns blazing and intent on sucking me dry, I'd be terrified and try running for my life. If say they came up to me all calm and collected – like I imagine a modern-day vampire might act – I'd be like 'OK, just stand over there while I interrogate you on what your intentions are.' There are different sides of every coin."

"Would you want to be a vampire?"

"I think it would get very boring and be quite lonesome if you didn't have anyone to connect with. I can understand the allure of becoming one, having that immortal life to do with as you please, but again, boring if you're all alone. If I was ever given the opportunity, I'd think about it very seriously because there are a lot of pros about being human that you'd have to give up as a vampire. I wouldn't want to just rush in without thinking of the consequences."

"That was a very detailed answer."

"Well, you asked Tyler. If you didn't want to know, you should have kept your mouth shut."

"Whatever. Y'all have made me listen to this supernatural stuff so now I'm going to make you listen to my news."

"Which is?" asked Bella.

"My cousin is coming to stay with me. He'll be enrolling in school so I want you all to be nice to him."

Tyler pointed at everyone around the table, in turn, and glared menacingly... until he burst out laughing. We all joined in. We'd make Tyler's cousin feel welcomed for sure. We weren't the kind of people not too.

The bell rang and I jumped, not expecting lunch to end so soon. My afternoon classes were boring, Music wasn't until tomorrow and Art wasn't scheduled today. I was going over to the Cullen's after school but until then I was stuck in boring classes where I actually had to learn something. I mean really, who needs to know equations later in life? It's probably something I'll forget as soon as I graduate.

The only positive was that I either had Bella or one of the Cullen's to help me through the torturous learning hours. Swings and roundabouts and all that jazz.

Still, I felt like time was crawling by slower than a turtle trying to run. Time always passed slower when you were mad at it.

Subsequently, my rambles always got out of hand when time refused to comply with my terms.

I was practically dragging my feet when the last bell rang, in no hurry to go anywhere whatsoever. Bella had already left me to wait for the Cullen's. She'd hugged me and told me to 'keep my chin up'; she could tell I was annoyed. I felt sort of listless. Nothing bad had happened but I had an odd sort of feeling in my stomach that was dragging me down.

It was anxiety.

I hated it.

Edward was standing next to his silver car but I could see no others. I cocked my head to the side and studied his casual stance, leaning up against the car in an effortless 'cool' way.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, I'm hijacking you."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to show you something. Alice said that was fine as long as I got you to our house by half five. You still have to work on your art project after all."

I glared at him, my eyes narrowed to slits.

"What if I don't want to be hijacked?"

"Don't make me play dirty."

He took a step towards me, his hands outstretched and wiggling like he was about to tickle me. I squealed and dived towards the car. I was safe in the car; he couldn't tickle me when he was driving.

Laughing at my behaviour, Edward got into the car himself and started driving. I honestly had no idea where he was taking me. I briefly thought 'stranger danger' before remembering that Edward wasn't a stranger…Still, you can never be too careful.

"Why the sudden decision to take me somewhere?"

He looked at me in an unnerving manner that made me squirm in my seat.

"It wasn't a sudden decision; I've been thinking of it for a while. Between your sister, my sister, your friends and the general impact you've had on the school, I just haven't had a chance to ask you."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"You could have asked me earlier today or even during the times I've been at your house."

He smirked, "Are you going to argue with me about this all the way there?"

I huffed. "Maybe," I muttered.

Being in the car with Edward was actually quite a pleasant experience, we listened to music and he let me drift off into my mind, occasionally chatting to pass the time. I didn't feel like Edward wanted anything from me, it was an interesting feeling. I was used to people wanting me for something, everyone had an agenda right? It was just odd not to sense one in Edward.

He was nice.

A teddy bear wrapped in a serious exterior.

I knew there were more layers to his persona.

Would I ever find them out?

The car stopped, and I stretched my muscles, willing away the kinks that had appeared from sitting for so long.

"We're in Port Angeles aren't we?"

He nodded.

"This way."

He motioned me forward with a tilt of his hand, sort of how someone would tell a dog to keep moving. I didn't know whether to be insulted or… well… angry.

Huffing I struggled to keep up with him. Edward wasn't that much taller than me, but boy, could he walk ridiculously fast. I needed to have words with him about his walking; I didn't want to end up out of breath and sweaty everywhere we went.

Fortunately, it turned out that the place we were going wasn't too far from where the car had been parked. The windows out front were dark, making it impossible to see in. Edward walked into the shop without a care in the world, but I hesitated for a couple of seconds. The only shops I knew that had blacked out windows were the wrong kind of shops. I was beginning to think Edward was some kind of closet pervert when he stuck his head back out the shop.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Sure."

I walked inside feeling incredibly uncomfortable and clammy. I was fully convinced I was either going to be scarred for life or asked to participate in something untoward. Edward was watching my expression closely; I knew he was because I could feel the heat rising on the back of my neck. My eyes – which I had closed tightly upon entry – opened on their own command and I stood stock still, staring at all before me before I took a deep breath and relaxed.

We were in a music shop, a pretty high-tech music shop if the products on sale were anything to go by.

Edward was laughing at me.

"You're an ass."

He put his hands up in surrender "hey, it's not me who got all scared and worried."

"If you're not going to be nice to me, I'll tell Alice…"

The threat lingered in the air and I saw Edward gulp in slight fear. Everyone should be scared of Alice, she was a great person but sometimes when her crazy persona ran through, you knew to run far away.

"This is actually pretty cool."

He was smiling again, smugly.

"I knew you'd like it."

I jolted suddenly when I felt his hand on the small of my back. He guided me around to the CD collection and started chatting away about what type of music was hidden there. I'll admit, my mind was a jumble. I was trying to listen to what Edward was saying but the presence of his hand on my back was most distracting.

He was pleased with himself – what had I missed? – I focused back on what he was trying to show me.

"Where did you find this?"

"You really aren't paying attention are you."

I had the decency to blush at that remark. "Sorry."

"I found this one time when I was here, I remembered you say that you were looking for this CD, so instead of buying it for you, I thought I'd introduce you to the shop."

"This is amazing; do you know how long I've been looking for this CD for? They didn't even have it on iTunes! This is amazing, thank you."

I beamed up at him, momentarily getting lost in his eyes.

It was an honest reaction, he was smiling, he didn't often smile with his entire face.

"Can we look at the music books?" I asked.

He nodded.

I really wanted to get some new music to learn on the piano. Quite often I would learn a song by hearing it but I enjoyed learning from sheet music as well. I found a couple of books that I decided to buy, one of Italian Instrumental music, one of Broadway musicals and another of current popular songs. I was happy – granted I hadn't expected to buy anything today and when I got to the counter and realised the cost of my purchases, I was a little hesitant, but it would be worth it.

However, it seemed that Edward had gotten in there first, though I have no idea how he did it. He was already paying for my purchases before I'd even opened my purse. I was one part appreciative and another part angry. How sweet of him to pay for my purchases but how blind of him to take away my independence. The former thought won out this time.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Alice would have killed me if I didn't pay for your purchases."

"Still, I would have been fine paying for myself."

"Think of it as your reward for letting me drag you here."

"Does that mean I'll get more rewards if I let you drag me other places."

He turned to me, shocked.

I couldn't keep the giggles in any longer and burst out laughing. Teasing Edward was funny because he never seemed to expect it. I liked catching him unawares.

"Let's get you back before Alice blows a fuse."

"You're just jealous that I'm in such high demand."

There was silence in the car as Edward stared at me and I suddenly wondered if I'd embarrassed myself with what I'd just said.

"Something like that."

He mumbled it so low I almost hadn't heard what he had said.

It was silent on the return drive to the Cullen's house. I couldn't tell whether it was a comfortable silence or an awkward silence. I tried not to think about it too much, it would just make me panic and that wouldn't be fun for anyone.

When we arrived, and the car had stopped, I placed a hand on Edward's forearm to stall him from getting out of the car. He turned to look at me, confusion apparent on his face.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I actually had a great time with you today. You aren't so serious when no one's around to see you. I like this side of you."

He smiled but I noticed the difference. This was a real smile, not a smirk.

"Then I'll endeavour to show you more of that side."

I smiled and quietly giggled on the inside of my brain. Edward was a special person and was becoming a good friend. I felt like with the rest of his family paired up, he had been left on the outskirts for a long time, he just needed someone to see him.

"It feels like forever since you left! Come on, our project looks really good and Jasper has even made a contribution."

Alice had arrived in a flurry of graceful movements and practically dragged me off to the art room before I'd had a chance to say goodbye to Edward. I saw him smile at me and place the music bag on the floor by the front door, so I wouldn't forget it when I left.

"Did you have fun with Edward?" Alice asked as soon as we were in the art room.

Startled by the sudden stop, I struggled to get my bearings.

"Hi Jasper, Alice said you'd added something to the picture."

He nodded and showed me.

It was beautiful, a peacock stretching over the right-hand corner of the paper. It was quite large, and he'd used a variety of colours to make the peacock pop. He'd been creative with the peacock's pattern, incorporating hidden pictures within the feathers.

"That's amazing, Jasper."

He smiled in appreciation.

"Enough of that, I want to know what happened between you and Edward."

Suddenly my eyes narrowed, and I gazed suspiciously at Alice. I knew that tone of voice. My sister often used it when she'd manipulated an event. Had Alice done the same with my outing with Edward?

"My time with Edward was fine, we went to a music shop in Port Angeles. I found some stuff to buy and Edward bought it for me."

"And?"

I glanced at Alice, then Jasper and finally Alice again.

"And nothing?! We're just friend's, we hung out, it was fun and we'll probably do it again sometime."

Alice sighed, pulling her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Alice but Edward and I, we're just friend's. I think that's what he needs right now and I'm certainly not looking for anything."

"But if you were looking for something?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She sighed, "if you were looking for something and Edward was available, would you?"

"You ask some strange questions, Alice."

"Please, will you answer, for me?"

I frowned, feeling like I'd been bullied into a corner with no escape. It was impossible to refuse Alice anything, especially when she looked like a wounded child.

"Edward is a good person; I think under all the layers he wears hides an amazing person. He's the perfect gentleman, hypothetically how could I say no to that? I do mean hypothetically though Alice, so don't go getting any ideas. If anything happens between Edward and I it will be because of the feelings, we share for each other and not for the manipulations of you or anyone else."

I felt bad for laying into Alice, but I hated when people had an idea of what they thought your life should be like and pushed you towards it even when you had no interest.

"That's understandable, I'm sorry, I was just curious. Edward smiles around you, we haven't seen that in a while. I guess I was really making sure you weren't going to leave him, friend, or otherwise as I'd hate to see him lose his smile."

"It's alright Alice, you care for your brother. I get it, I worry about Bella constantly and she me. It's just what happens when you have a sibling."

Alice nodded, hugged me and then became her usual self again. The moment was forgotten but I never forgot the topic of conversation.

All too soon I had to return home, Alice, as usual, moaned and groaned about this fact – blaming Edward for eating up too much of my time. I enjoyed the time I spent with the Cullen's, if I didn't have Dad or Bella, I'd probably never leave the Cullen home, but it was nice to know that I had a second place to go if something ever happened in my home.

Bella had already prepared dinner when I got home and had finished her homework. She was in full mother hen mode when she informed me to 'march upstairs and do my homework', apparently I'd get no dinner until I'd finished it. Even when she was being serious she bought a smile to my face. Sometimes I wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and just keep her the way she was. Change was something we both found hard to adjust too.

I'd just finished my last gruelling equation when Bella knocked on my door. She was holding the phone, which she then held out to me.

"It's Mum," she mouthed.

I shook my head; I didn't want to talk to Renee.

"She's asking for you."

That feeling I'd had this morning that something bad was going to happen flooded my mind once more.

I took the phone reluctantly and waited for Bella to leave till I began talking.

"Hello, Renee."

"Ella, you always were a disappointment and now I find this letter in the post. I thought you would have had all your post forwarded but apparently you enjoy causing me heartbreak."

"What are you talking about."

"I got your letter about your interest in the Art and Music College in New York. Quite an establishment they have there, though why they'd want you is beyond me! I forbid you from going Ella, I'm not paying for a trumped-up waste of space school. Why can't you be like Bella and chose something worthwhile? Don't waste your life doing something you aren't even good at! Oh, just talking to you makes me sick, why did you have to be born. It would have been better for all if you'd just died in the womb; I only wanted Bella. Bella, oh. Now, _she_ knows how to be a good daughter, she doesn't bring shame on the family like you do."

"If you would just forward me the letter…"

"Forward you the…? I knew you were insane, but I never took you for being stupid. You are not going to that school Ella. You have no talent. You have no prospects. You are nothing Ella. I was glad to get rid of you to your father. Why did you take Bella with you? She has a life, she doesn't need you, she has a chance of making something out of her life but you're just dragging her down into the mud. What did I do to deserve a child like you? You have the devil inside of you, a monstrous disease that will never die. You're a failure! You'll always be a failure! Why I never got rid of you I don't know. You'll never be good enough, never…"

I hung up. The phone fell to the ground.

I stared into nothingness as I felt myself slip away.

It wasn't right that my mother should say those things to me. She was supposed to be loving and kind. She hated me. There was nothing lovable about me. I was a failure.

"Ella, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ella?"

"Go away, Bella."

I couldn't deal with this. I should be stronger, but I wasn't. I couldn't even muster the energy to change from my clothes to my pyjamas. I just crawled into a ball under my duvet.

Failure.

I was haunted by words; they ate me up like rabid wolves.

What good was life if it didn't protect you?

What good was moving on if you were constantly brought back to the past?

 _You'll never be good enough._

The hole was getting bigger, drowning out my room and I was falling, falling so very far with no signs of stopping. I knew what was happening, but I had no way of stopping it.

 _You have the devil inside of you._

Was I really so evil? Was I really diseased? Was I contaminating others with my presence?

 _Mummy, why don't you want me?_

It was too much, I couldn't breathe.

 _Failure._

 _Failure._

 _Failure._

When I woke the next morning I didn't feel like me.

It was like my body was empty, my soul had left and I was just a memory of what once was.

I had walked downstairs. I wore a dark purple hoodie, black leggings and brown cowboy boots. I didn't feel like me.

Dad found me trying to push food into my mouth but not really feeling it.

"Ella?" he asked.

I looked at him, he was so warm and comforting. I blinked, once, twice and then they came.

"Daddy," I cried.

Everything I had felt the night before, everything that I'd seen while I slept and everything I felt in the morning came pouring out in big, loud tears. Once I'd started, I couldn't stop. It just wasn't possible. Dad was my safe haven.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I couldn't answer, I could barely stop crying.

"Mum phoned her last night," said Bella.

Dad swore.

 _He never swears._

"It's about time I did something about that," he said.

I didn't understand but Bella was nodding at him. What were they planning?

 _Don't they know I'm not worth it?_

My tears were drying but I still felt empty.

"I don't think you should go to school today."

"Dad please, I need too. Don't make me stay at home, it will just get worse."

"I think she should go to school," said Bella. "It will do her good, the Cullen's are at school and, well, you haven't seen it Dad, but she lights up around them. I think seeing them will help."

Dad shrugged, though I knew it went against what he was feeling, he couldn't deny the pleas of both his girls.

"Alright but I want to be kept in the loop if anything changes."

Bella nodded.

We arrived at school and Bella held my hand. It was comforting, when we were younger we always held hands when one was struggling. This was no exception. To the outside world, I probably looked fine, maybe a little ill. I had always worked hard to make sure people couldn't see the suffering, but that rule didn't seem to apply to the Cullen's.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Alice, repeating Dad's earlier words.

Bella motioned to speak privately with Alice but I wouldn't let go of her hand.

Sighing, Bella whispered in Alice's ear, briefly telling her what had happened. She didn't know the details though, only I did.

I caught the tail end though, it was hard not to.

" _Please, help her."_

I suddenly found myself in another car, a silver car…Edward's car. He was driving and Alice and Jasper were in the back. There was another car with Rose and Emmett in it. We were driving away from the school. I panicked, looking back at Bella. She'd never left me before. She smiled reassuringly at me. It didn't make me feel better.

"Let them help you," she mouthed.

I nodded dumbly, not quite comprehending things.

My phone buzzed. It was Dad. He'd sent a text.

' _Listen to your sister and the Cullen's. Stay safe x'_

Everyone was against me, or were they with me? I didn't know.

Edward was carrying me into the house, how had I not noticed this? Had I become that unresponsive already. I felt like I was viewing things through a glass like I wasn't me but just watching as things happened to another.

 _Failure._

That word again... it needed to leave me alone. Why did it follow me so? Why did it torment me? Was I a failure? I didn't feel like one but then I did…

Edward sat me down at the piano.

The door was barred by Emmett. The windows were closed. There was no escape. Esme was there… she was? When did she arrive? She looked at me with a worried expression. Her eyes were soft, she looked like a mum. I shivered, I didn't have a mum like that.

 _You'll never be good enough_.

"Play," said Edward.

Play what? I looked down.

 _Oh piano._

I shook my head.

"Play," repeated Edward sternly.

 _Failures can't play._

I shook my head again.

" _Please_ , Ella."

It sounded strained, the word sounded sad. I looked at Edward, he looked hurt. Why was he hurt? Did I need to do something? Did I need to make him better? I wanted Edward to smile. He wanted me to play. Playing would make him smile, wouldn't it?

I began playing, at first, it was just nonsense, the notes jumbled and without sense but then a song formed. It became stronger and filled the room with power. Then I started singing. I wasn't planning on singing, but it just happened, the song urging me forward.

" _In the darkest place_

 _There's the faintest light_

 _Gives me hope to face_

 _The hardest fight pain delivers me_

 _I don't need their sympathy..._ "

Words had power, the power to survive, to change, to bring hope. I knew in my darkest moments it was music that encouraged me to survive.

" _'Cause they can't shake away my might_

 _Where I go they will never find_

 _I've got to be stronger_

 _Reach up higher_

 _Must dig deeper, find the fire_

 _Feel enlightened, can't be frightened anymore..._ "

It was weird, how powerful music was. With each breath, with each note played, I felt my soul lifting up, felt my body react to what was happening and felt those terrible words slowly disappear.

" _I can run now, so much faster_

 _Now defeat won't be my master_

 _For to conquer the demons_

 _I won't have to wait any longer_

 _I've got to be stronger..._ "

Not a failure. I was not what Renee made me out to be. I couldn't be. I had so much power boiling down inside of me waiting to be released. I was so much more than what she wanted me to be, I could be so much better, I could be anything.

" _You'll see in time. You will survive_

 _Too soon to run, too late to hide_

 _It's your destiny, every pace, every stride..._ "

I was more than I dreamed. The darkness was fading, I was lifting. I was better than before. Still, the panic lingered, the anxiety watched, and I was so close to the surface yet I struggled to break free.

" _I am stronger_

 _Reach up higher_

 _Digging deeper_

 _Found the fire_

 _Feel enlightened_

 _Won't be frightened anymore..._ "

Life was being given back to me, I felt the depression that had clawed at me that morning, disappear and the grip it had on my shoulders relaxed. I felt the stress evaporate, the panic subsides, and the anxiety melt away.

" _I can run now_

 _So much faster_

 _Now defeat won't_

 _Be my master_

 _For to conquer the demons_

 _I won't have to wait any longer_

 _I've got to be stronger..._ "

I could see the light, it was startling me, the tunnel of blackness was over. How quick it had been, like a fleeting moment of terror. I'd never known it to end so quickly. Had I changed?

I've got to be stronger.

 _I am stronger._

Renee's words couldn't hurt me anymore, she meant nothing to me and she wouldn't dictate my life. She may think I'm a failure, that I'm diseased and that I am not good enough, but she only has one opinion. The opinions of many counteract the opinion of one and I just need to remember that. I just need to remember that I am worth something and that I do have a bright future ahead of me.

 _Now I'm stronger._

 **Song used: Stronger (from Finding Neverland Musical)**

 **AN: Apologises for day late posting, was unable to post yesterday due to things that had happened. I'd like to say thanks to: SabinXTobi, missyouforever, silentmayhem, The. Teal. Rose, frenchgurl25, and all the guest reviews this story has so far.**


	9. 9 - Punching Someone

**Chapter Nine – Punching Someone Doesn't Create a Good Impression**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just my original characters Ella & Adrian and anything else you don't recognise.

 **AN:** Apologises for day late posting, was unable to post yesterday due to things that had happened. I'd like to say thanks to: **SabinXTobi, missyouforever, silentmayhem, The. Teal. Rose, frenchgurl25, and all the guest reviews this story has so far.**

Now that the phone call with Renee had long past, I was more myself again. I don't know what it is about Renee, there was just something that boiled my blood and turned me into something else. I hated it.

Why was it that the people we wanted to ignore the most were the ones that caused the most disruption to our lives? Renee was a poisonous black spot on my life and I was coming to realise that no amount of actions would change that. Renee would always be who she wanted regardless of what I said.

Anyway it didn't matter, I'd decided to blast Renee from my life, I didn't need her negativity soaking up any part of me. Today was a day of excitement, for a school that never gets transfer students, it was about to have its third in a few months. Tyler's cousin was due to arrive at school and once again the rumour mill was doing its best to spread all sorts of gossip about him before he'd even arrived.

I was excited to meet this new person but more so for my sister. I had high hopes for her after all, yet so far she'd taken to slapping my arm every time I set her up with someone. Perhaps this time would be different.

It was clear that Tyler was annoyed by all the gossip if the scowl on his face was anything to go by. He jumped out of his truck with a grimace on his face. The passenger side door opened and I heard rather than saw a pair of feet stomping round to meet Tyler.

All of us, Bella, Angela, Ben and myself had crowded around Tyler and his cousin, to give them some privacy against the throngs of school. I could already see Lauren and Jessica preening themselves, reading for an attack.

Tyler's cousin _was_ attractive, no doubt about that, he just wasn't my type. He introduced himself as Adrian and I was struck with the thought that I wouldn't have to help my sister at all. The polite starring contest turned awkward for the rest of us in a matter of seconds but Bella and Adrian seemed completely oblivious to it. When they did break contact, Bella blushed while Adrian smirked.

Adrian was tall and muscled, he said he used to play basketball at his old school. He had blue eyes and dark hair. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and though Adrian was physically very appealing, you could tell that he was by no means an idiot. There was an intelligence hidden behind his eyes, waiting to burst forth. There was also a sense of something else, I don't know quite what it is. It wasn't a dangerous thing, just different and I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

It seems that Adrian had arrived on a bad day, as far as avoiding the female population. I'd heard rumours of the upcoming dance but hadn't put much thought into it. I like dances, I like the glamour of getting dressed up and dancing the night away but I'd never been asked to a dance and never been to one that meant anything. Considering I couldn't stand half the people I'd met so far in school, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to go or not.

It was the girl's choice anyway, so it made it easy for me not to ask anyone.

However, I'm pretty sure I've given myself a new reputation today.

I got angry, very angry.

Here's why:

We were queuing up for our music class, the teacher was late and she always locked the door when she wasn't in the room – hence the queuing outside.

I was standing next to Edward, we were talking about my singing voice and how comfortable his family. It had gotten to the point where I was comfortable around the Cullen's. Before I'd only been comfortable around Bella and Dad, putting up a front for others so they wouldn't see the real me.

I felt that I was becoming more confident the longer I spent my time with the Cullen's.

My new found confidence was what got me into this mess. _Honestly it was tragic, I should learn to control my emotions in a better way. Sure people were amused by what I did but still, the detention I earnt wasn't particularly great and knowing Dad, things would get much worse when he found out._

Lauren, that bitch who doesn't know how to close her mouth cornered Edward while we waited for our teacher. She purposefully stood so that her back was facing me, blocking me completely from Edward's view. That was her first strike.

"Hi Edward, have you been working out? Your top is so tight against your chest; I can practically see everything."

I've never really thought of myself as an animal but I almost growled when Lauren uttered those words.

Though Edward seemed to ignore her, it didn't put her off her mission.

"So there is this dance coming up, I'm sure you've heard. It's the girl's choice and I think you deserve to go with the prettiest girl in school…so I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

 _Prettiest? Yeah right._

"No."

I snorted, granted I wasn't the only one to chuckle over Edward's blunt answer, but I was the only one to be on the receiving end of Lauren's glare.

"What do you mean no? Don't you want to go with me?"

"No."

"You won't get an offer like this again you know. I'm practically doing you a favour asking you."

"I'm not going to the dance with you Lauren."

Flushing beet red with embarrassment, Lauren turned from Edward to me and I felt the full blast of her hatred.

"You put him up to this didn't you? You pathetic creep, I wish you'd never come to this school. He won't take you, if that was your plan. The ugly duckling never gets picked. Know your place _Cinderella_ , it's in the attic with the cobwebs and mice!"

She was inches from my face, breathing heavily down on me. I did my best to show an unaffected face – though inside I was a little worried – as she ranted on about me.

She seemed quite pleased about her _Cinderella_ insult. _Please, like I haven't heard that insult before._ I let her have her moment, in her pathetic high school life, this was probably one of her better moments. I watched Lauren storm down the corridor, the students parted like the red sea to let her through. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger. It wasn't a pleasant place to be.

"You alright?"

I nodded, dazed as I looked at Edward.

The encounter with Lauren was just the tip of the iceberg. It had awakened something within me that I didn't know was there. Though I was attentive though music and did what I was supposed to do, I didn't talk much. I knew Edward had taken notice of it but like a good friend he said nothing. I suppose he was waiting for me to talk to him.

I couldn't admit that I was jealous of Lauren. I didn't like Edward in a romantic way but I was rather possessive when it came to the Cullen's. I was only just realising how possessive I was and the fact that bitchy Lauren had tried to woo Edward didn't sit right with me. Edward was off limits, as were the rest of the Cullen's but there was just something about Edward that made him more so.

Lunch it seemed was where everything goes wrong for me – a fact that Bella would definitely agree on – I don't know what made the cafeteria special but it was the place where most of my verbal scuffles with others took place.

I supposed I should have been trying to present myself in a favourable light because of Adrian's arrival. It should have been my first port of call to deliver a good first impression but my mind was too busy grumbling about how horrific the ordeal with Lauren had been. She'd seen the smirk on her sister's face and known what she was thinking about but it wasn't true. She thought of Edward as nothing more than a friend, a very good looking friend…

I'd just finished eating, my airways were clear and my mind was focused – I mention this because had the incident happened but five minutes earlier, I'd be telling a different story.

Someone taped me on the shoulder, I turned and groaned to find Mike standing there. What was it about some guys who just didn't get that you weren't interested in them? I mean what did I have to do to get him to realise that fact? Dance on the tables? Sing to him? Ignore him? I honestly didn't know.

"Hey Ella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"It's the girl's choice," said Bella bluntly.

Mike coloured a bit at her words but refused to break eye contact with me.

"No thanks."

"No? I-what?!"

"I means I don't want to go to the ball with you."

"But why? I mean It's not like guys are queuing up waiting for you to ask them. You aren't exactly pretty, your eyes are too close together, your body isn't all that and you're a social outcast."

Mike's voice was rising in tone the longer he spoke, if he had wanted to keep this conversation a secret, he'd failed as once again all eyes in the cafeteria were on the table I sat at.

"If you think insulting me will get me to accept your offer then you're sorely mistaken."

"It's not insulting to point out the truth. Lauren said you'd be easy, just get you out of the way— "

"Lauren said what?"

Mike paled as my anger pushed forward.

"To get rid of you so she'd have Edward to herself."

I was literally shaking with the amount of anger that was running through my veins.

"Mike, why do you want me to go to the ball with you? Do you like me?"

"God no, I think you're ugly and annoying. I can't stand the way you've made a name for yourself. What makes you special enough to socialise with the Cullen's when the rest of us are ignored? I don't see anything special, in fact I…"

There was blood everywhere and Mike was groaning on the floor.

I didn't mean to but he just got me so angry so I punched him.

I noticed the Cullen's leave as soon as the first drop of blood was spilt…interesting.

A teacher walked up behind me.

"Yeah, I know," I grumbled. "Detention."

I looked at Bella who looked equal parts embarrassed and proud. It was then I remembered that it was Adrian's first day and the first impression I'd given him was of me knocking someone's lights out.

 _Oh well…could be worse._

My hand throbbed but it was alright, I knew how to correctly throw a punch so wasn't in too much pain. No doubt when Dad found out what I'd done I would be in pain. Not physical pain mind you but I wasn't prepared for emotional pain I knew would come from Dad being disappointed in me.

My last class for the day was World History. This was usually a boring class; however, it was made even more boring due to the fact that we had a substitute teacher today. It was basically a total piss class. We were just chatting, doodling and some people were even throwing paper. Zero work was being done in this class today.

I was partnered with Rose in this class. Rose was an interesting character. To most she appeared aloof and bitchy. They saw her for her outward appearance and didn't bother to get to know the person that lay beneath. It was true that Rose was an incredibly vain person, she knew she looked good and she flaunted it.

However, underneath her tough exterior was a lovely woman, who had a big heart and a lot to give the world. I bonded with her over the treatment I received from Renee. Before coming to live at the Cullen's, Rose's home life was – in part – similar to mine. We bonded over the mutual treatment of people who should have treated us with love and respect.

Rose still didn't like my sister; I suppose their personalities were just too different. They were like chalk and cheese but I was pleasantly surprised that the animosity Rose felt towards my sister, didn't pass on to me either.

"You can throw a good punch you know. I'm glad someone finally put Mike in his place."

"How many times has he tried it with you?"

She smirked, "at least twice a week, it's infuriating."

"I don't like guys like him. They're worse than guys who think they are god's gift. Why would he think that insulting a girl and alluding to the fact that he was doing her a favour, make said girl want to date him?"

"I wouldn't worry too much, it's clear that he has a small brain."

"It just annoys me so much."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Anyone you wanted to ask?"

I knew she was fishing for answers but she was fishing for answers that I didn't have.

"I don't know. Whether I end up going to the dance or not, I'll go to have fun, not to be worried about who my date is."

"You're really getting riled up aren't you? I'll stop now, I promise."

I smirked back at her and bumped shoulders with her. While others might only see the sarcasm, I saw the person that lay hidden underneath.

It was only much later in the evening when I was cuddled up on the sofa with Dad, watching Supernatural, that I had an epiphany if you will. Obviously the Cullen's were different from everyone else but I never put much stock into that, they had every right to be different, to be anonymous objects in a sea of people who ignored them.

According to Dean off Supernatural, Vampires came in many shapes and sizes. If you looked close enough, you could see the flaws in the people they were. Their attention to staying still, their aversion to blood, the way they never ate and how they were cold to touch.

You could say that that particular episode of Supernatural that I watched had sparked the seed of doubt in my mind but I pushed it away. Vampires didn't exist, the Cullen's were just the Cullen's and I needed to get ready for bed.

 **Up Next: Chapter Ten – Can Myths become Reality?**


	10. 10 - Can Myths become Reality?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Ella, Adrian and anything else you don't recognise.**

 **AN:**

Sorry for not uploading for 2 weeks. I was waiting for my new laptop to arrive :) It's now here so I can upload again. Thanks for being patient with me!

 **Chapter Ten – Can Myths become Reality?**

I awoke that morning for a pretty intense dream. It was one of those ones that consumes you till you wake and then evaporates before you remember what had happened. There was sweat on the back of my neck and the feeling of danger. It obviously hadn't been a good dream. I wished I could remember what had happened but I could only remember darkness.

"Bella, do you ever think about whether mythical creatures are real?"

"No this again Ella. No they aren't real. If the world was full of vampires, werewolves etc. we'd know about it."

I frowned.

Bella wasn't as…creative as me. She didn't see the shades of grey that I saw in the world.

I decided that it would be better not to pursue the topic. If I angered Bella this early in the morning, she might punish me by ignoring me for the rest of the day.

I could already tell that Bella had taken extra care while dressing that morning. I couldn't really understand why; it was a Saturday after all. She usually spent Saturdays catching up on homework and doing laundry. I guess I shouldn't really judge her, I usually spent Saturdays in bed reading or out shopping with Alice and Rose.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I studied her behaviour. Twins really shouldn't keep information from each other. She kept shifting from one foot to the other and had actually deviated from her usual dark coloured clothing. I was extra certain that something suspicious was up because I detected that she was wearing makeup.

Bella NEVER wore makeup. I didn't even think she owned any makeup.

 _The world is coming to an end!_

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing today?"

She coloured immediately and stopped shifting from foot to foot.

"N-nothing."

I pouted, adopting the wounded puppy dog look.

"I didn't think we kept secrets from each other. What's wrong Bells, are you in trouble?"

Ok, so I was laying it on a bit thick but I really wanted to know what was up with her. We never kept anything from each other. I wasn't going to say it out loud but it really hurt my feelings that she wasn't telling me something. _Did she not trust me?_

"I'm err, going to show Adrian Port Angles…"

I frowned, wondering why she was doing that and crossed my arms.

"Isn't that Tyler's job? Adrian is his cousin after all."

"Yeah, Tyler was busy…Adrian asked me."

"So it's like a date?"

"N-no?"

"But you want it to be?"

It was so fun to rile my sister and she made it incredibly easy. I have to admit though, if she really did like Adrian, I wouldn't stand in the way because I think they'd make a cute couple. It would be good for Bella to experience a boyfriend – she'd never had one before.

"Shut up ok."

I felt slightly guilty about harassing her so. It had clearly gotten to her.

"Sorry Bells, if you really like him go for it."

She smiled at me but it was a nervous sort of smile. I excused myself. I didn't want to make the pick up any more awkward for Bella. Apparently Adrian was picking her up, something about not trusting the truck. I don't blame him, as much as I loved riding in the truck, even I was concerned about it breaking down on us.

Having my Saturday blown wide open I sighed in boredom. I had had no plans but I was sad that I didn't have Bella to fall back on. I ended up poking my bruised hand. I don't know why I did it, because it bloody hurt. It wasn't swollen anymore but it was a nice shade of green. It hurt when I flexed it though. Dad hadn't been angry when he found out. Well, he'd sort of been angry but not for the reasons I'd thought.

He was angry that I got caught, not angry because I'd punched someone.

 _I know, my Dad is awesome._

Flopping on my bed like a goldfish out of water, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolled through my contacts and sent a message. The response was instant and a short while later I was waiting outside my house.

Edward pulled up to my house earlier than I would have expected him and even got out to open the passenger side door for me. I jumped in quickly, it was windy out and I didn't want to get cold.

"So, Bella dumped you."

I glared at him, watching through mischievous eyes as he smirked playfully back at me.

"She didn't dump me, she is just broadening her social circles."

"With a boy…"

"My sister has never had a boyfriend. I'm not going to stand in her way or hurt her chances of getting one. She deserves to be happy."

"What about you? Do you deserve to be happy?"

I cocked my head to the side, like a dog does when confused.

"Of course I'm happy."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you want one?"

I crossed my arms under my chest, well aware that this pushed my chest up. Edward was driving but he could still look out of the corner of his eye. If he was determined to make me feel uncomfortable, I'd return the favour.

"Why? Are you offering?"

I smirked in triumph as I saw the brief flash of embarrassment on his face. He didn't answer but did send a smirk my way.

 _Two can play this game…_

There was silence in the car for the rest of the journey. I actually didn't know where we were going. I shouldn't have been surprised when we rocked up at the Cullen house. A little part of me was disappointed, as I had hoped to spend some time alone with Edward. As friends of course – _liar_ my brain screamed at me. Stupid brain.

Walking into the Cullen house besides Edward made me feel alive. I loved my new home away from home but something had been playing on my mind. It could potentially break everything I had with the Cullen's. My heart and mind wared but I still pushed through.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of pretending to be human?"

You could have heard a pin drop. That's how I knew my suspicions had been correct. I'd been thinking of it when I was watching Supernatural with Dad. We always talked about the possibilities of myths being real. I'd been watching the Cullen's a lot since I came to know them. They didn't eat in public, their skin was flawless and they were cold to the touch. They never tired and they were always absent when fresh blood was in the air or the sun was out.

It didn't take a genius to work it out.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It really doesn't bother me what you are. I just know that your home is the one place you can be yourself and I don't want you to have to worry about putting up a front for me."

The Cullen's gaped at each other. I noticed Edward had moved himself away from me.

 _I think I broke them. I'd never seen them look so empty._

"You told her? Why would you tell her?"

Rose was angry, angry at Edward or Alice I couldn't tell.

"Oh no, please don't fight. No one told me. I just watch a lot of Supernatural with my Dad that's all. We've always been very open to mythical beings being real. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble."

I felt like an idiot now. Why did I open my big mouth and say things without thinking of the consequences?

I feel like I've just lost the friends that were making my life good again.

"You aren't afraid of us?"

It was Jasper who had asked the question. I now understood his constant anxiety. I was pretty sure I knew the diet of the Cullen's wasn't human based and that perhaps Jasper struggled with that.

"No. Logically I know I should be but I'm not. If you asked me again in a different situation, my answer might change. I know you aren't bad people but you've made the best of an unavoidable situation. I can't judge you for something like that. I always think that as long as you can look at yourself in the mirror without guilt then you're doing something right."

"You haven't even said what we are, word for word."

I turned slowly to look at Edward. He looked like a caged animal, nervous and angry. I felt like I should open the back door and encourage him to run but I knew that wouldn't help.

"Oh, I didn't realise you wanted me to spell it out. I was kind of going by your lead here. You're Vampires I think, or I suppose you could merely be immortals."

Edward glared at me.

"Too soon for humour then?"

"What do Vampires drink?"

I chuckled.

 _Ok maybe chuckling wasn't the right move for this situation. If you could kill someone with a single glare, I'd be dead ten times over by now!_

"Blood of course but you have to understand there are several types of Vampires out there. Just because you haven't met them, doesn't mean they aren't real. Maybe they aren't in this world but they will be in other dimensions."

Again I had that déjà vu feeling of having broken the Cullen's. Their slack-jawed expressions reminding me of goldfish in a bowl.

 _I think I should point out that I'm a bit of a geek._

"You know what, I'm just going to wander in your garden. You guys have a lot to talk about. Come find me when you have some questions sorted."

Really it should have been impossible for me to walk away without being stopped by one of them. However, in their current states I don't think they could have caught anything.

Their garden was like a tropical hideaway. Their house backed out onto the forest so they really didn't have to do anything to their garden. However, I knew Esme had a flare for interior design that apparently spread to exterior as well. I loved their garden because it was so magical. Plants grew up impossibly high and bees buzzed all around collecting honey from the plants. There were secret alleyways behind trees and bushes, a pond hidden behind a willow tree and even a hammock and a treehouse. I didn't know how often the Cullen's used their garden but I loved it.

I climbed up into the treehouse, loving the feeling of being up so high. I lost my mind as I gazed into the ever green forest. My worries fell away and I began to daydream. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just anything that popped into my mind.

I knew I was up there for a while because my bum had gone numb and when I got up to stretch, my muscles hurt a little. The Cullen's still hadn't come down to get me and I was getting super bored.

 _I had a really short attention span._

If I'd known, I was going to be out here so long I'd have bought my phone with me or something.

Luckily the treehouse was like an extra sitting room. Why have a room if you aren't going to use it right? Esme had filled it with pillows and blankets. There wasn't a bed but there was a half decent bean bag. I pulled it away from the side a little and tried to mould it into a bed. I wasn't very successful but it would do. I didn't want to walk back into the Cullen's house if they were deep in discussion. So instead I crawled up and tried to fit as much of my body as I could onto the bean bag and settled in for a nap.

I knew I'd been asleep for a long time when I rolled over and fell sharply on the floor. Opening my eyes, I found myself on the floor of the Cullen's sitting room. Someone had carried me from the treehouse to the sofa and apparently I'd slept soundly through the whole ordeal.

There was no one except me in the sitting room but I could hear movement coming from the kitchen. Gathering my confidence and wiping sleep from my eyes I walked towards the kitchen. It was just Esme and Carlisle inside. I was relieved as I was dreading the response the others would give.

The Cullen parents looked up when I entered and offered me warm smiles.

"Was I wrong to tell you I knew?"

My voice was small when I spoke, I didn't realise how effected I was by how things had progressed. I was regretting my decision to speak out.

"No sweetie, we understand. You were trying to do something for us but you have to understand this puts danger on all of us."

"Danger?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. It's one of the rules the Volturi set – think of them as vampire royalty."

"Oh I see, I'm so sorry. Maybe we could just pretend that I don't know. I'll never bring it up again and we could pretend this day never happened?"

"I'm not sure that it's that simple," said Esme.

"Oh."

Disappointment flooded me. I suddenly felt very alone in the world.

"You have much to discuss don't you. I really am sorry, if I knew things would have progressed so I would never have said anything. I value the friendship and acceptance I've gained from you all but I understand you must do what's best for you as a family. I think I'll go home now."

They tried to stop me from leaving but I was adamant that I needed to get home. I wondered if Bella would be back when I arrived. I knew her happiness would cheer me up even a little bit. It was only when I'd left the Cullen house in the distance did I realise I would have to walk all the way home. I didn't even want to think about how long that would take me.

Everything today was going wrong.

My feet hurt. I didn't think I'd been walking more than ten minutes and I already hated every moment of it. This was not how I wanted to spend my weekend. A car slowed to a crawl beside me.

"Get in."

I looked up, momentarily confused by the voice till I saw the owner of the car: Edward.

 _How long had he been following me?_

I got in without complaint. Thankful that he'd found me.

The car felt stuffy. The tension was so thick I felt I would choke from it.

"I'm sorry Edward."

His hands tightened on the wheel.

He offered no comforting words or gestures.

I sank further into my seat.

My strangled thank you came out in a string of unidentifiable sounds when we finally arrived at my house. I flung myself out of the car without so much as a backward glance. I didn't need to turn to know that he'd already driven away.

My breath started to come out in small pants as my hands shook and I struggled to open the door. Inside the house I was safe. Safe to let everything out and not worry about the judgement of others.

I tried to control my breathing, to work through the exercises in my head but I think I was too far gone for that. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I dropped to the floor in a mess. I knew I was having a panic attack; I'd had enough to know the signs but this was a bad one. I rarely had extreme attacks but when I did they hit hard.

Bella found me. I think my sobbing alerted her.

"What happened?" she asked.

I tried to tell her, my mouth opening and closing as no sound came out.

She wrapped me in a Bella hug. Those hugs were special.

She chatted softly in my ear. At first it was nonsense but then she began chatting about Adrian. How much they had in common and how much fun she'd had today. She even said sorry for disregarding my chat about myths this morning. She said I might be onto something as she'd felt something with Adrian that she couldn't explain. She kept chatting to me, never waiting for me to respond and continued to rub soothing circles on my back as my panic attack passed.

"Can you talk now?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Myths are real," I mumbled.

Bella didn't even falter. Taking my head in her hands, she gazed at my face, searching my eyes with her own.

"Which ones?"

"The Cullen's are vampire but not bad ones. They're good but could still be dangerous. I told them I knew because I didn't want them to have to pretend with me but now I think they'll be leaving because of it."

I burst into tears again. I couldn't help it. The Cullen's made me come alive, they'd become more than just friends, they were like extended family. Bella knew how much they meant to me. She'd seen what a positive impact they'd had on my life.

"Don't cry, please," she said, pausing to wipe the tears from my face. "Everything will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"You're my sister. I'll always take care of you and you're miserable. I'll sort it ok? If things continue, I'll make sure they stop. I have to protect you."

"I'll always protect you Bells."

"I know, so you'll let me do the same for you."

I nodded.

I had to let go of Bella eventually.

Going through the motions for the rest of the day was hard. I knew Dad could tell something was up. Bella would have told him the gist of it anyway. Maybe if I hadn't ruined everything with the Cullen's I could tell Dad they were Vampires at some point.

I'd cocooned myself in a ball of pity and self-loathing. I got this way after an attack. I'd feel drained and then the depression would kick in. Sometimes it was gone in a couple or hours and sometimes it stayed for days. I just never knew.

Someone opened my door and then closed it.

It was Bella, I knew. No one else would get into my bed without telling me. She wrapped me in her arms like she had always done and soothed away my fears as I finally fell asleep.

 **Up Next – Chapter Eleven – Lost Hope**


	11. 11 - Lost Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just my original characters Ella and Adrian and the plot I've created for the characters to play in.

 **AN:** I promise for those people who have been waiting that I haven't abandoned this story. I was just suffering from writers block. This chapter makes reference to depression and I was struggling on how to get it across in words. For those of you who don't agree with the depression Ella is feeling or think she should just 'man up' or 'get over things', I pity you. Depression comes in all shapes and sizes and this is just a small sliver of what it can feel like ~ Enjoy.

 **AN2:** Next chapter will probably take a little longer than a week to write. I have to go and do some research for it before I can write it. Thanks for bearing with me though. I have no plans to abandon this story. I'm planned out the next 5 chapters or so but I'm writing one chapter a week at present. The story I've created deviates from the appearance of James onwards. Meaning it follow the original plot till James comes on the scene and the rest will be a story of my own creation.

I have no idea how long this story will be. Potentially 50 or so chapters but I'm not sure.

 **P.S.** I know there are tons of punctuation/spelling/grammar mistakes in this story. As I'm writing a chapter a week and have other commitments, I don't have the time to sit and edit everything before it's posted. If I did it would take me a lot longer to post and I'm guessing you readers wouldn't like that!

 **Happy reading ~ Hannah**

 **Chapter Eleven – Lost Hope**

Lots of people talk of depression but not everyone has an understanding of it. Depression can come in many shapes and sizes and not all causes are known. I always suffered from depression when I'd had a panic or anxiety attack. Depending on the severity of the attack, the depression could last a couple of hours or several days. I hated the feelings depression gave me. I knew I closed in on myself and I was unable to stop it. It felt like I had drowned in the sea and my body had been left to rot there.

My limbs felt heavy and my head, my head tormented me with visions and words that I was unable to rid myself of. It was my own personal hell that I was stuck in. People have hell dreams all the time but I was living in my hell, I was awake trying to push past it. It was never an easy fix.

I'd known what could possibly happen when I'd confronted the Cullen's but in my mind I'd assumed the outcome to be a happy one. I was so confident in the friendship I shared with them that nothing could undo it. I wish now that I'd had more sense. Perhaps that's why this depression felt thicker, because I'd walked into its arms willingly.

There was a hole in my heart that couldn't be filled. The hole that had been so cavernous, created by the neglect of Renee, had slowly started to heal with the presence of the Cullen's. Without them that hole had expanded once more. Bella always said I felt things too much, and she was right. I didn't just wear my heart on my sleeve, I wore it all over my body. I was incapable of hiding how I was feeling from anyone.

How was I to survive the coming days as I waited for the Cullen's decision.

Simple answer? I wasn't.

I felt bad for Bella and Dad. I could see the effects my mood was having on them. The weight they carried on their shoulders was obvious as was the frowns upon their faces. I was worried about them but could do nothing to fix them till I fixed myself.

Monday came all too soon for my liking. The call of reality was beating down at my door and I had no choice but to answer it. My clothing today definitely reflected my subdued feelings. Black jeans, black timberlands accompanied a white t-shirt and a striped black and white blazer. If school wasn't mandatory I'd have stayed home, wrapped up in my duvet and forgotten about the world.

Life didn't let you do things like that. It was fine and I could survive. This wasn't the first time I'd found myself in a position such as this. It was time to hold my head high and pretend everything was fine. I wouldn't be able to fool Bella or Dad but sure as hell I could fool everyone else.

"You sure you're alright coming to school?"

My sister, my dear sister was always there for me. I didn't know what I would do without her by my side. Just having her near gave me the strength to keep fighting.

"Of course Bella. I'm not in a good place right now and it's my fault but I'm not going to let other parts of my life suffer because of it."

She grabbed me by my arms and whirled me around to face her in the school car park.

"This is not your fault Ella. I don't know exactly what happened but you are a wonderful person and if the Cullen's can't see that then it's their fault. I'm on your side no matter what."

I smiled at my sister. I didn't really have any words to speak but I knew she understood the feelings behind my smile.

I'm sure that if Bella thought it would help things then she would have gone all violent ninja on the Cullen's. It was good then that we both knew she was terrible at fighting, it made her clumsier than she usually was.

If my peers at school noticed the tension between the Cullen's and myself, they didn't say anything. I suspected the silence wouldn't last for long as I knew the three cronies couldn't keep their silence for too long.

There was only one thing I could do while I was feeling this way. It was the only thing I could do to numb the pain I felt and to stop the sadness from eating away inside of me. I through myself wholeheartedly into my school work. My sister was worried; I could see her concerned face as I went about doing things in a subdued manner. I knew she wanted me to snap out of things but it wasn't that simple.

I wasn't comatose. I'd never been that bad. I'd always had some type of spark left inside of me. This was just hard. I'd made a home for myself within the Cullen's. It was the first time I'd stepped out of my bubble and tried to forge friendships elsewhere. Perhaps it was because I was waiting for an answer. Perhaps that was the reason why my depression hung over me like a grey cloud. I couldn't escape it because it hadn't ended yet.

I suppose there was a small silver lining to the current mood I was feeling.

Bella was happy.

Like really happy.

It was true that for me the days were merging into one. That's just the way things worked. To top it all off I was getting a serious pain in my leg. A shooting pain that travelled up and down my left leg making it hard to walk. I had an old coccyx injury, the leg pain was part of that. Unfortunately, it wasn't something that would stop, the injury would continue to recur over time.

 _Ok majorly distracted there. I'm supposed to be talking about Bella, not my own annoying life._

She was majorly happy with Adrian. I watched from her side as they got closer and closer. A secret smile here and a secret look there. I was happy for my sister. She deserved something like this. People often forget with twins that we are separate people. Just because we have a special connection doesn't mean that we share everything between us. I was sad but it didn't mean that Bella had to be sad also.

I had thought that the Cullen's would make up their mind within the week but I was wrong. As the sun dawned on the second week I felt a mixture of depression and resign. I guess what would be would be and I had to prepare myself for the scenario where the Cullen's weren't a part of my life at all.

As my head surfaced more into the world of the living and less in the confines of my own brain I discovered things to make my world brighter.

"That's it, I'm kidnapping you this evening."

To say I was surprised to say the least would have been completely accurate. I turned to Tyler, taking in his happy go lucky smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Did Bella set you up to this?"

"Nope. Believe it or not, Bella isn't the only one who is concerned about your less than happy behaviour. We're all worried about you but I know what depression feels like. It's not a quick fix, I get it but you need your friends around you. Who knows perhaps a random comment from us will snap you out of things."

I smiled, it was small but it was the first genuine smile I'd had in over a week.

"So what are you kidnapping me to do?"

"An evening at mine. Movies, music and talking."

"I didn't think you were the girl talking kind of person."

"Ella, did I say anything about 'girl talking.'"

 _Ok well maybe he hadn't._

I shook my head.

"Just say you'll come."

I looked at Bella briefly, she smiled and nodded her head.

 _Ok I could do this. Maybe this was what I needed._

"Ok I'll come."

Somewhere along the conversation I'd wrapped my arms around myself. It was like I was seeking out protection. My eyes felt slightly glazed like I was looking out onto a world after just waking up. My eyes scanned the cafeteria. It was all the same, no deviation. I ghosted over the Cullen table. I never wanted to look too long in case I broke down. They were there as usual but they looked quite sad… _no that was just my imagination. They weren't sad._

* * *

That afternoon, once school had ended and our homework had been completed, I found myself in Tyler's house. Sitting on the floor in his immaculately tidy bedroom I wondered – weren't their rules about teenage girls and boys being in bedrooms with each other?

The door was open and his parents were home but still. If Dad knew there would be trouble. Worse yet if Dad came home and found me in MY room with an unknown male, he'd hit the roof.

I guess what's what happens when you have a cop for a Dad.

"I so didn't peg you for a fashion magazine type of guy."

Tyler was staring at me. To be honest it was a creepy unblinking stare that make me uncomfortable. I fought the temptation to look away from him. Tyler was my friend; he didn't mean to make me uncomfortable.

"Ella I'm gay."

 _Oh._

"That explains so much."

He was laughing at me, I could tell.

It wasn't my fault I'd never picked up on the fact that he was gay. He certainly hid it very well. I didn't know if it was a secret or not. Did Bella know? Was I the last of our group to know? Is that why he was laughing at me?

The cloud that hung so heavily over my head lifted a little. Not enough to be noticeable but enough for me to relax a little.

"I think you're the only one in the school that didn't know."

Frowning I tried to glare at him but it didn't really work. He just laughed harder.

 _Stupid Tyler._

He had such an addictive laugh. You couldn't not laugh when Tyler was laughing. It was his gift, to make others laugh I mean.

"You're smiling."

He was right of course, I was.

"I'm not incapable of smiling you know."

"I know; you just haven't smiled lately."

I could feel my frown deepen, at this rate I was going to get wrinkle prematurely.

"I'm not going to ask what's been going on with you. Bella mentioned it had something to do with the Cullen's but I'm not going to pry. You're a great person Ella, they'd be daft not to work that out."

"Thanks Tyler."

He winked at me.

"So, enough doom and gloom. You know the Renaissance Fair is coming up. You and Bella have to come. I'm not taking no for an answer AND you have to let me dress you. Please."

"It's annoying when you blackmail me with your puppy dog eyes you know."

"I know, it's great isn't it."

Trying to win an argument with Tyler was like arguing with a dog over food. It was best to bow out early.

I actually ended up having a good time with Tyler, we spent the rest of the evening discussing outfits for the Renaissance Fair. It was true that everyone in school apparently knew that Tyler was gay but he told me that he kept this side of him, the side that was excited about fashion and girl talk hidden away from all but his best friends. It was easier that way, he said. Besides the three cronies picked on people for almost any reason, he didn't want to give them extra material to bully him for.

I could understand what he said. High school was the cattiest place on earth. Really though it did its job at preparing you for the adult world. Those who were downtrodden at school were the ones who succeeded most in the adult world. At least that's what magazine articles kept telling me…

Despite the joy I'd had with Tyler, the cloud of depression continued to loom over me and my thoughts remained ever forceful at pointing out all my flaws and telling me how unworthy I was.

* * *

Mid-week I was cornered at school by Adrian. He had a blazing fury in his eyes that made me want to jump back in fear. He'd cornered me in a deserted corridor and I actually felt fearful in his presence. I had a million thoughts running through my head, none of them were good and thankfully none of them would actually come to pass.

"I want to protect you Ella. No, I need to protect you."

He was advancing upon me like a predator would his prey. It was unnerving. I felt cornered and vulnerable.

"What do you mean?"

"You're important Ella, you need to be…protected."

"Are you alright Adrian? You're scaring me. What would Bella say?"

He smirked and took a step back.

"You didn't think I was? Oh that's funny!"

I pouted and crossed my arms in annoyance. Honestly, what was he thinking advancing upon me like that? As if I was going to take it any other way.

"My apologises. Bella means a lot to me and you're a big part of Bella's life. I just want Bella to be happy and right now your pain is causing her pain. I don't mean to be harsh. Bella just wants you to be protected, so I offered my services. Protecting you is the right thing to do, plus it makes Bella like me just a little more."

I was happy of course that Adrian seemed to like Bella as much as she liked him but I didn't want to be anyone's charity case.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine really and I can look after myself."

"I'm aware of that but I look after my friends. Please, let me help."

Remembering what Tyler had said the night before, I nodded my head in response. Just because I was going through a hard time didn't mean I should shy away from the help my friends offered. I'd forgotten just how much my depression could affect those around me. I didn't want my friends to suffer at the hands of my actions.

Unfortunately, I couldn't be completely saved. As much as I'd been avoiding the Cullen's I couldn't get away from them completely. In fact, I'd sort of been dreading today. Not only was it time to hand in the finished art project – the project I wasn't even sure _had_ been finished – but I also had music with Edward. I'd managed to sit elsewhere last week but wasn't sure I'd be so lucky now.

I sat next to Angela during art. Alice and Jasper were still on our table but I did my best to pretend they weren't there. Angela grabbed my hand under the table for support and when it seemed like I was faltering, she squeezed my hand in reassurance. It was comforting. I appreciated it a whole lot.

The two Cullen's had taken our project up to the front of the class. It was breath-taking as a finished piece. The colours swirled together in a hypnotic manner and there were dozens of pictures within pictures to be seen. I was impressed by how they'd finished the piece of art work. It looked better than I had expected. If the praise the teacher was currently giving us was anything to go by, then we'd definitely passed the assignment.

"Oh this is just wonderful, you three have captured far more than I had expected. What a team you make! I'll have to pair you together again in the future."

My heart sunk, I hadn't thought that to be a possibility. How would I get through another project with Alice and Jasper when there was so much tension between us?

It was with that harrowing thought of the impending doom of having to do another project with the Cullen's that I left my art class. I could feel Angela looking on at me with worry in her eyes but really I could do nothing to quell her fears. I needed to sort my problems out and fast.

Entering music, I could feel a different sort of tension in the air. Thick like glue it was spread around the room and I could see that I wasn't the only one who looked nervous.

Our music teacher burst through the room in a cloud of unconcealed happiness. She really was a bizarre lady but she was totally content with the path she'd chosen. She was a really good teacher and loved all forms of music. She never raised her voice and was always there when you needed help. Unfortunately, she also had a knack for springing things unexpectedly onto her students. Tests, songs, sheet music, performances, you name it, she liked to spring it upon her students.

She said it was her way of forcing the creativity out of you. Thinking on the stop always produced the best music or something like that.

I was used to these outbursts and knew when the appeared in the doorway that today would be one of those impromptu days. What I didn't expect was what next came from her mouth.

"Ella my girl, come up here and give us an impromptu performance. Whatever song you've currently got in your head I want you to sing. Back yourself up with an instrument if you will."

I gulped, seeing all eyes of my peers gazing at me. Strongest of all I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. As I reached the piano and sat down I sought out the comforting gaze of my teacher. I knew she would never cause me pain, she much have thought that I needed this outlet.

I tried to concentrate on my music. I tried to look anywhere but at Edward but like a moth drawn to a flame I failed. I let his eyes bore into mine and I gazed back unblinking.

Sweet music began coming from the piano as my fingers danced across the keys and I began. Emotion poured into my voice, far more than I thought would and I was transported elsewhere.

 _Good times for a change | see the luck I've had | Could make a good man | Turn bad_

Did people know what was going on with me?

 _So please, please, please | let me, let me, let me | Let me get what I want | this time | Get what I want this time_

What did I want? Did I know?

 _Haven't had a dream in a long time | See the life I've had could | Make a good man turn bad | So for once in my life | let me get what I want | Lord knows it would be the first time | Lord knows it would be the first time_

I wanted Edward. I wanted his friendship. I wanted his smile. I wanted his emotions. I wanted everything about him. As I sung it became a starring contest between the two of us. Everything else just faded away.

 _So please, please, please | let me, let me, let me | Let me get what I want | This time_

I wanted the Cullen's in my life. I wanted that extra piece of happiness. I wanted the feeling of belonging to return. I wanted the extra family. I wanted to feel whole again.

 _So for once in my life | Let me get what I want | Lord knows it would be the first time | Lord knows it would be the first time | Lord knows it would be the first time_

I pushed every thought and feeling I had into the words I sung. I remembered then how much music helped me when I was going through the motions. The sadness I was drenched in seemed lighter. I sung the last lines looking Edward directly in the eye. I thought I saw a spark of something but then it was gone. I played the last note on the piano and the spell was ended.

The room clapped, real applause, not just for manners sake. I could hear my teacher gushing about my performance but it was all just noise for me. I felt like I was crashing after a sugar high. I couldn't look at Edward now; the spell had been broken. All I could do was wait and hope that things would work out the way I wanted them too.

Song Lyrics - Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want by Slow Moving Millie

 **Up Next – Chapter Twelve – Renaissance Fair**


	12. 12 - Renaissance Fair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just the plot that I've fabricated and my original character Ella.

 **AN:** Sorry I didn't update last week I had Gastroenteritis and was really sick! I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it ~ Hannah

 **Up Next – Chapter Twelve – Renaissance Fair**

I was feeling decidedly bubbly the following Friday I woke. There was no school today which was a considerable plus and everyone was in a happy mood. Forks may be a small town but every year they held an Elizabethan Renaissance Fair. The Fair was so popular that it bought in people not only from Port Angles but Seattle as well. Last year her Dad had said that over 8,000 people had attended the weekend event.

I always thought it odd that we held an Elizabethan Fair when we weren't English. I guess it was our take on an imagined village in England. Perhaps it was the one chance American's got to pretend they were English or attempt their British Accents. Whatever the reason I couldn't say that I was against it. I loved the Renaissance Fair, I'd always loved it. The chance to dress up and be someone else for a day was too much to resist. Of course I had to bribe Bella into joining me, she wasn't one for parties of any kind and was usually too self-conscious to dress up. I think she was more inclined to accompany me this weekend A) because Adrian would be attending and B) because I was smiling.

Don't get me wrong, I was still struggling with the absence of the Cullen's but I think I'd resigned myself to a life without them. The sadness I'd felt was less compressing somehow and the weight felt lighter on my shoulders. I hoped this meant that my depression was coming to an end. I'd learnt long ago that it was best to just ride it out and that's what I intended to do. I couldn't deny my excitement for the event though.

I'd been working on my outfit for a long time and I'd made Bella's as well. I was nifty with a needle and thread when I put my mind to it. I had wanted this years' Fair to be a special one seeing as we were now living with Dad. I knew the Fair to be something that Dad loved to participate in. They had everything at the Fair, a fairground, a winery and even a maze. They set up archer stations and there was even a jousting tournament. The Renaissance Fair raised money for the local community as well as 3 selected charities. Different charities were picked each year to make sure things were fair.

There was usually a BBQ on the Saturday evening and then a dance on the Sunday evening. Both events were ones I planned to attend. There was also Mrs. Well's famous cake stand that you didn't want to miss out on, craft stalls and may pole dancing. It was generally a good time for all.

Friday was spent with the community coming together to put the last finishing touches to all the displays and making sure everything was both safe and ready for the masses that would arrive on the weekend. After helping Dad with the last run through of the jousting tournament – he would be overseeing it – I returned home to make last minute adjustments to both mine and Bella's costumes.

Bella wasn't home when I arrived, I remembered she'd mentioned going out and doing something. It didn't matter so much as I had the majority of her costume finished. Both hers and mine stood on body mannequins, pins sticking out at odd angles. I have to say I was looking at some of my best work here. I just needed to add a couple more flowers to Bella's dress and then finish making her flower crown and I'd be done.

The rules of the Renaissance Fair were that you had to come dressed up. Your costume could either be historically Elizabethan or Mythical but you couldn't deviate from that. We got a lot of wizards, elves and Queens at the Fair. However, no two costumes were alike so I guess it didn't really matter much.

When Bella returned that evening she was alight with happiness and a giddy aura. Firstly, I was happy for my sister but then I was suspicious as to why she was so happy. She had a merry glint in her eye, one that only appeared when she was about to blackmail me into doing something.

"Why are you smiling so?"

Her cheeks gained the rich red hue of a blush as she heard what I'd said.

 _Poor Bella never could hide her embarrassment. She was such a blusher._

"Adrian just asked me out and I said yes."

A pang of jealousy hit me square in the chest but I pushed it aside.

"That's great Bella, I'm really happy for you."

If she sensed the melancholy aspect to my voice she didn't comment on it and merely continued to smile.

"Thank you, I'm so happy that I feel like I'm floating in the sky. How are the costumes coming along?"

"I just have to finish your flower crown and then I'm all done. You're going to knock Adrian's socks off you know."

"Thanks…hey I have a favour to ask."

My eyes narrowed, as happy as I was for Bella's new found romance we'd now come to the reason for that glint in her eyes.

I concentrated on sewing more flowers into the crown and Bella, sensing that I wasn't going to talk, took it as a sign that she should explain.

"I'm really happy that Adrian asked me out, I've liked him for a while and we have so much in common. However, I sense something about him, I'm not sure what it is but it doesn't seem normal. I want you to help me figure out what it is."

"You're kidding right? Don't you know what curiosity can get you? Haven't you learnt nothing from my situation with the Cullen's?"

Bella frowned and crossed her arms which was a tail tale sign that she was annoyed.

"Ella you never told me much about what happened with the Cullen's."

"I found out their secret and confronted them about it. I wasn't trying to gain anything from it but I just thought they'd want to know. It didn't end the way I wanted it too, they aren't talking to me now and it looks like they've removed me from their life. Looks like their secret was more important than our friendship."

"What secret?"

"I'm not telling you, not yet anyway. Maybe I'll tell you when they leave. It would just make things worse if I told you now. I know I've never kept a thing from you Bella but please trust me on this."

I could see that my sister was struggling with the fact that I was keeping something from her. I was truthful when I said that I'd never kept a thing from her. We really were two peas in a pod. I felt bad withholding the Cullen's secret from her but I figured it wasn't really my secret to tell.

"You're right, of course I trust you you're my sister but Ella this curiosity is eating me up inside. It's like Adrian is hiding a part of himself from me and I reckon Tyler knows what it is as well. I just want to make sure it isn't anything illegal or dangerous."

"And if it is? What will you do then?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

I sighed, I could practically see that this was going to end badly.

"Please, look Ella you don't have to be involved too much. Just talk through theories with me when I have them and keep a check list of things I've discovered. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important to me."

I nodded, she was right of course but that didn't make me like the idea.

"Fine I'll help you but Bella when I say I want out I mean it. I have a bad feeling about this."

The next morning dawned with a vibrant sunrise and chirping birds. Perhaps I was being biased to the fact that I was happy for once. It was funny how certain things could alight such joy in one's soul. The clanging of metal I heard informed me that Dad was already up and dressed in his Knight's outfit.

Breakfast it turned out, had been made by Bella e.g. I got to eat blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and not plain cornflakes and milk that Dad would usually provide. Hurrying Bella upstairs I instructed her to sit down so I could do her make-up – despite the protests she made – and make her look more mythical. The costume I'd made for her was a 'royal fairy' and it fit her spectacularly if I don't say so myself.

The bodice was made of mauve velvet that was smooth to the touch and shaped like a corset. The pale purple skirt came down to Bella's knees and was made like a tutu and I'd covered it with trails of flowers in shades of purple, pink and blue. I'd made her wings out of mauve netting and had covered them in glitter and sparkles. The flower crown I'd made with the same coloured flowers and I'd also attached ribbons that flowed down into her hair. Bella was lucky that she had such curly long hair in the fact that I didn't have to do much to it.

In terms of make-up, after I'd tortured her with foundation and concealer, I covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose – like a mask of make-up – in bright pinks, purples and glittering silver. As a finishing touch I added a coat of matt mauve lipstick to her lips. She looked beautiful and very mythical. I snapped a couple of photos of her before she could protect. Chances were she'd never let me dress her up again and I wanted a memory of the day.

Once Bella was ready to go I sent her downstairs to amuse herself while I got ready myself. I'd fashioned my dress on Arwen's from the first Lord of the Rings film. However, with my complexion I knew that red wouldn't suit me and had decided on blue instead. It would complement my hair and bring out the blue in my eyes. I had combined both velvet and silk to make the gown. The skirt and bodice of the dress was dark blue velvet which was similar to the material I'd used for Bella's dress but just a hint softer. The billowing sleeves of the dress had been made of a lighter blue silk. The material was like running water over my arms. To make the costume more interesting I'd added a detailed sequined collar and shoulders and had entwined both the velvet and the silk on the upper arms in a simple pattern.

I'd also found some blue satin flats online for a reasonable amount and was wearing them now. They completed the outfit. My make-up was subtler than Bella's. My eyes a mixture of blue and silver, a light dusting of blush on my cheeks and a pale pink lipstick upon my lips.

I asked Bella to snap a few pictures of myself so I'd have something to show for all my hard work later.

I'd deliberately worked pockets into my dress so I wouldn't have to try and match a bag to my outfit. There was just enough room to hide my camera and my purse without making it look too obvious that I was carrying anything.

We made our way to the Fair on foot as the town square wasn't far from our house. Also, we knew we wouldn't get parking with the amount of people who were due to turn up.

As we neared the town square I could tell that Bella was just itching to find Adrian. I couldn't really blame her, as my mind repeated my near constant thought, I was happy for my sister. I just hoped I could find Angela or Tyler so I didn't have to suffer the title of third wheel.

I didn't have to wait long it seemed as Tyler was the one who found us first. Dressed like a representation of Robin Hood complete with a bow and arrow, I guessed he was participating in the archery competition. His appearance signalled Bella's departure, but by this point I didn't mind so much. Tyler and I found Angela by the cake stand. I managed to buy a fair amount there and proceeded to leave the bags with Dad. I didn't want to lug the produce around with me and knew that Dad would look after them for me.

Angela had dressed as a simple maiden in a dress of periwinkle blue. She said that she'd thought of coming as a milk maid but the idea of lugging around milk pails had put her off. I guessed that made sense, she looked cute in the outfit she'd picked up regardless.

We three walked around with smiles upon our faces, taking in the sites and buying the occasional thing. Of course we kept getting stopped by various people who wanted to say hello to one of the Chief's daughters or by people wanting to complement our outfits.

"Hey Ella, way to make yourself look more like a freak," said Lauren.

"Real original insult there Lauren. Tell me are you jealous of my costume because yours looks like a joke shop kid's failure? Or are you trying to make my life worse because you've got nothing going for you in yours?"

"You little harlot, don't speak to her like that. As if she wants to be anything like you. You think you're so perfect with your talent but really you're worthless. I told you the Cullen's would get bored of you and move on. Looks like they realised what everyone else already had," said Mike.

"Why is it that wherever you go there is always a bully trying to tear another person down?"

I wasn't really sure how I got cornered by these three annoyances but I was looking for a quick way out. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise and knew someone was watching the drama unfold, I just didn't know who.

"We aren't bullying you, we're just pointing out your failings. Your Dad might be the Chief of Police here but you are nothing. Don't you get sick of pretending to be important? I mean we don't say it enough but your Mother didn't want you. How sick in the head do you have to be for your own Mother to disinherit you?"

"It's because she's crazy right. I mean don't think we haven't noticed your doom and gloom the last couple of weeks. What happened? Did your imaginary friends die?"

"Oh please, if she can't have real friends she can't have imaginary ones. Get real, we're talking about a rat here."

My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides. I detested situations like this. These three cronies had waited till I was alone, that much was obvious. I kept looking for someone to help me but it looked like I was alone for now. I kept backing away from the three but they continued to advance. I wasn't on top form right now; I could take them down if I really tried but I knew their words were taking their toll on me.

It only took so long of hearing the same negative comments before you started to believe them.

"Why don't we leave the fair. We could go into the forest. I'm sure there is a nice sized hole we could push you into," said Jessica.

"Yeah, we'd be doing everyone a favour really. The world would be better off without you in it," said Mike.

"Oh and by the way, you have zero talent. You can't sing and your music playing sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Your art can't even be called art it's so bad, even a child could draw better than you. You know when you go to Seattle and you see those poor washed up people on the street? That will be you someday, that is if you don't try and kill yourself first," said Lauren victoriously.

A hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped violently in the air.

"What's going on here then?"

 _Sweet Lord, I'd never been so relieved to hear my Dad's voice._

"Nothing at all Chief Swan, we were just chatting to Ella here about school. She's really popular and such a sweetie," said Lauren.

"Is that so? Tell me, did your parent's teach you to lie so horribly?"

"Excuse me?"

"Down at the Police Station we hear all sorts of gossip. I try to stay out of it unless absolutely necessary. There has been a recurring story about some students at your school tormenting others. I never thought much of it, kids will be kids right? Well now I'm of a different opinion. You know it's a crime to lie to a Police Officer right?"

Jessica looked like she was about to cry. My smugness at her situation made me feel guilty.

"Please Sir, we didn't want to say anything. Ella is your daughter after all but if we're not supposed to lie then I guess we should tell you. She's so mean, she says such hurtful things to us. We try to stand up to her but it doesn't work. She uses your job as Chief to her advantage."

My blood stilled as I wondered what my Dad would think.

"Kids these days will say anything. I don't know much about technology but I do know that if I press this button on my phone it records whatever I want it too. Now, I have already scheduled an appointment with the school's principle because clearly something needs to be done but let's go and talk to your parents."

"Oh really, that's not necessary," said Mike.

"Oh no, I insist."

I watched gleefully as my Dad frogmarched the three cronies through the crowds and towards their parents. Dad had turned back and winked at me. I knew for now that I was safe but that he would probably want to talk about things at a later date.

Despite the happier ending to that situation I couldn't help but feel that the wind had left my sails slightly. I still enjoyed the evening BBQ but the events of the afternoon pressed down on me.

The second day of the fair didn't seem as fun since the events of the previous evening but I still decided to attend. After all I'd made myself a pretty gown and it would be a shame if I didn't dance in it. I'd managed to fob my Dad and Bella off about not attending the fair during the day but I knew I couldn't get out of the evening dance regardless of how I felt about it.

I still felt very mythical in my dress. I felt as though I should have bought a pair of elf ears to make the whole outfit more realistic but that didn't matter now I suppose.

I could hear the cheers and laughter before I'd even entered the hall. People were certainly in high spirits. Upon spotting my Tyler dragged me away and swept me up into a dance. Had it been anyone else then I probably would have been offended at being manhandled so but Tyler was harmless and I had to admit I was having a lot of fun letting him twirl me around the dance floor.

I saw Bella and Adrian dancing and smiled at the adoration in my sister's eyes. They looked very cute together. As another dance began, thoughts of my sister's blossoming new relationship were pushed from my mind as Tyler began dancing with me again. It seemed for the next couple of hours like I was never left alone. From the glances between my friends I wondered if this had been done on purpose. I knew they were worried about me but I was a big girl who could look after myself. I understood their worry however, when the next song came to an end and as Tyler turned me one last time, I came face to face with the Cullen clan.

They looked even more beautiful than usual, it was almost unfair that they seemed able to fit into any decade without trying. I hadn't seen them at the fair yesterday, in fact I hadn't really seen much of them recently. A combination of me avoiding them and them not being around. It was odd how much it hurt to see them but also how much I was unaffected by their presence. Even now my heart and mind seem to be warring with each other about what I wanted.

Begging release from dancing I moved away from Tyler. I was very aware of eyes following me. Not just the eyes of my sister and Adrian but others also. Trying to play it cool I grabbed a bottle of water from the refreshments table and headed outside. It was still light out, the sun had not yet gone to sleep and it was pleasantly warm.

It didn't take long for someone to follow me out. I'd expected it, considering the feelings I'd been having recently, people were probably scared of leaving me alone.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded my head without looking at the person and waited for them to join me. Sitting on the ground was peaceful and I wasn't about to move to accommodate them. They sat in front of me and I was unable to look away from them. I'd recognised them from their voice but still hadn't expected it to really be them. I would have chosen someone else.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's my fault Rose, I should have stayed quiet."

"No, it's our fault. You were just looking out for us and trying to make things easy and we threw you out because of it. It's not easy being what we are and we have had long talks about what to do now. There are rules within our communities that argue against humans knowing of our existence until they are used as blood banks or are going to be turned at a later date. The punishments of breaking such laws are…unpleasing."

"You're going to move aren't you? Or at the very least cut me from your lives. I understand, I expected it really. I've come to the point where I can accept it now. It'll be hard but I can work through it."

Rose smiled which I personally thought was a little insensitive given the current topic of conversation.

"We aren't moving or cutting you out Ella. We talked about it long and hard and thought about it from different angle but we concluded that our life would be better with you in it. There is no reason for us not to continue on as we were before. We have all been effected by the separation caused between us, some more than others and Alice pointed out that there was no immediate danger."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we want to be your friend again. I'm not saying this will be easy but we'll take things one day at a time. You're a strong person Ella but we want to see you smile again."

"You really mean it? I won't cause problems us being friend's?"

Rose shook her head.

I felt…words couldn't describe how I felt. Alive, happy, excited, like a melted pile of sweets. The oppressing grey cloud that had hung above my head for so long seemed to have suddenly lifted.

"If you feel like it there is someone inside who I'm sure would like a dance with you."

"Edward?"

"Edward."

I beamed. Being friends with the Cullen's meant a lot. Being friends with Edward meant more. Maybe this was the chance I needed to push the boundaries and see if there was more than friendship on the cards.

 **Up Next: Chapter Thirteen – People's Meddling Fingers**


	13. 13 - Meddling Fingers

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight and I'm not making any money from this. I do own my original character Ella and anything else you don't recognise.

 **AN (updated 24/1/17):** I don't usually update chapters unless I'm editing but I had a couple of guest reviews for this chapter (on Oct 22) that I wanted to address. I usually ignore guest reviews because 90% of them are flames. I was told this story was 'cringe worthy' because no one would ever cheer in school over petty drama. That the main character was a mary-sue, a martyr & again cringe worthy. The reviewer then told me it wasn't a flame but an honest opinion for others and myself.

I can think of plenty of times during my school time when petty drama was cheered by others. So that point is moot. A 'Flame' implies that you've insulted someone electronically and while I'm sure in your head you meant it to come across as an honest opinion I'm telling you that it comes across as a flame. The only issue I have with is that people seem to not understand how to write a good review – I'm not slamming everyone under a generic banner here because there are many people who give great reviews. Neither am I an angry author who can't take criticism. I love criticism – **constructive –** criticism otherwise what is the point of it. I've never thought much about mary-sues, in my opinion the more stories written on certain fandoms the easier it is to create a mary-sue without realising it. Everything has been so overdone that even an original plotline can fall short. I wouldn't say Ella is a martyr, she hasn't killed someone for her beliefs or vice versus. Obviously the person behind the review – whoever you are – doesn't like this type of story. That's fair enough, I commend you for getting to chapter 13 before you made that decision.

'Something about this story is awkward to read' could mean many things. I've spoken before about how this story isn't edited. If anyone wishes to be my beta or knows someone who would like the job, please let me know for I don't have the time to do it myself.

* * *

 **Up Next: Chapter Thirteen – People's Meddling Fingers**

I honestly couldn't have thought of a better ending to being reunited with the Cullen's. It was Monday morning but I was still high as a kite with the memory of dancing with Edward clear in my mind. I'll admit that dancing with him was the moment that solidified my feelings for him. I mean really it was inevitable that I would fall for Edward as he represented everything I looked for in a man. I wasn't going to be one of those people who dallied with their feelings and brushed them aside in one stroke of denial. I knew how I felt about Edward, I knew I wanted more than the friendship he offered but I wouldn't do anything to push him away.

With the return of the Cullen's in my life I didn't want anything to disrupt that. Biding my time was easy, I could win Edward's friendship before moving further. It would have been humiliating to walk straight in and admit my feelings only for him to reject me. I was confident but not that confident. I didn't even know how he felt about me. Besides Dad always said that the best romances started as friend's first. I was content with being Edward's best friend until I could call him something else.

Still the memory of him twirling me around the dancefloor, his hands around my waist and his eyes looking intently into mine, was a memory I wasn't likely to forget in a hurry. My mood had done a one eighty in a matter of hours and while others might be surprised by that, I was used to my ever changing feelings.

I had dressed to match my mood this morning and ended up looking like the topping for an ice cream sundae. From top to toe I wore; a pale yellow chiffon shirt with a bright purple hoodie that I teamed with pale pink skinny jeans and white flats. Bella just rolled her eyes at my outfit and mutter something about only me being able to pull it off.

My sister had been in high spirits since the Fair as well and I had Adrian to thank for her happy smile. However, her happiness with Adrian hadn't stopped her from digging into his past and trying to work out his secret. It was a venture I was regretting agreeing to help her with. I was sure that no good would come of it.

Bella it seemed, was on a mission the moment she parked the truck in the school car park. I rolled my eyes are her behaviour but panicked when I saw where she was heading.

 _A bust up between my sister and the Cullen's was the last thing I needed. What if she drove them away? What if they hurt her? What if I was stuck in the middle?_

I couldn't bear to have another confrontation so soon after things had been sorted so I quickly hurried after my sister's determined steps and hoped to put a stop to things before they got ugly. It appeared however, that I had arrived a little too late as Bella had already started her clearly prepared speech to the Cullen's.

"It's great that you are all friend's again and I'm happy that Ella is happy but that doesn't solve the problem. You all took your sweet time decided whether my sister was worth being in your life and that's unacceptable. She hasn't told me all of what happened and I understand it's your secret to tell but if you ever decided to freeze her out again, you'll be looking at more trouble than you can handle."

"We didn't mean anything by it. The decision was carefully assessed before we came to a decision. It was a delicate situation that needed to be thought about before we came to a conclusion," said Alice.

"My sister's happiness will always be one of my top priorities and you hurt her happiness. Try anything like that again and I'll gut you like the fish my Dad catches."

I was surprised by the level of intensity in my sister's voice and by the genuine feel I saw on the Cullen's faces. I didn't want to part with either sides of this confrontation but recognised that if I did have to pick someone I would pick my sister. I would always pick my family over the other people involved. My family meant everything to me. I'd sacrifice the Cullen's if it meant I'd keep my sister and my Dad.

"We understand and are sorry for any harm we have caused," said Edward.

"Look I'm not asking you to stay away from Ella as that would hurt all parties involved. I'm just saying if you ever feel you have to cut her out of your lives or know something will happen to hurt her inform us first. Ella's a strong person but even she falls down at times. It's not fair on Dad and I to have to pick up the pieces without knowing what has happened. Give us the chance to look after Ella."

There were solemn nods all round from the Cullen's and Bella seemed satisfied from all that had been said. I myself felt mortified by what had been spoken about. They all knew I was there and yet I felt as though I was a small child who couldn't function without help. I knew I had issues with life and they were well founded and I knew my sister meant well in all that she had said. However, I was feeling rather exposed from the experience and felt very vulnerable knowing that everyone had been exposed to my weaknesses. It was unnerving.

Bella gave me a strong hug as she left me with the Cullen's. I struggled to know where to look because my face was still red with my embarrassment. I wrinkled my nose and looked anywhere but the Cullen's in an attempt to brush off what had just happened. Determined as I was to move on from this and prove to everyone that I could look after myself, I didn't notice the looks the Cullen's shared but I did feel the cool embrace that Alice pulled me into and the comforting presence of Edward's hand in mine.

It didn't last long, Edward's hand in mine and I had to concentrate on not blushing when he finally let go. It was comforting, a feeling that I wanted more of.

People seemed in high spirits. The Renaissance Fair had rejuvenated the population of Forks and put a smile on everyone's faces. My face shone brighter than everyone's, a fact that my friend's outside of the Cullen's had picked up on. They were happy that everything had been sorted and that I was once more friend's with the Cullen's. Though the definitely delivered their own set of warnings, similar to the ones Bella had issued this morning. Instead of feeling more embarrassment I felt proud that I had such amazing friend's. It was my hope that I could one day merge the two friendship groups together but I could understand the Cullen's resistance in that fact and didn't want to push them into something they didn't want.

The teachers had picked up on my happier mood. In art we'd been paired up again but not in groups. I had been paired with Jasper, while Alice had been paired with Angela. We were to do portraits of each other but not just one. The teacher wanted three portraits each done in a different medium and style. I was quickly realising just how overboard our art teacher went with her projects, the woman really enjoyed pushing us with our artwork. Similarly, in music Edward and I had been partnered together. The guidelines were much vaguer in this instance and we had been instructed to create a piece of music between three and five minutes long. The piece of music had to represent an emotion but other than that we were free to decide.

While I was also doing well in my other classes, I seemed to have hit a brick wall when it came to Biology. The science subjects had always been a bit of a weakness for me. The terminology used had always confused me and as I wasn't particularly interested in the subject matter, my learning had suffered. It seemed I would have to find a tutor if I wanted to avoid my average suffering through this one subject.

That was an annoying thought and I rolled my eyes at the idea.

I had noticed that I was on the receiving end of some very vicious glances during the course of the day. At first I'd noticed the three cronies glaring at me but I'd thought nothing of that behaviour and brushed it aside. Yet, when I saw others looking at me with the same glances I began to take notice and wondered what had happened.

As was quickly becoming the norm for my life, the fallout of these glares and resulting confrontation took place during lunch. I was happily absconded once again at the table that the Cullen's sat at. Wedged between Edward and Rose I was happily chatting to the latter about how I'd settled into Forks and how much I liked fashion.

It was really only when I saw the group of angry snarling people walking determinedly towards the table did I suddenly have a glimmer of what this may be about. Though part of me was wanting to run, hide and have a panic attack the other more confident side of me was chanting _'bring it on'_. With the Cullen's surrounding me I felt a lot more confident than I usually was and I could clearly see my sister and other friend's making their way over.

Childishly I wished for one normal day where I could sit and eat my lunch without interruption. However, it seemed that normality was not something that could be slotted into my life. I'd try and embrace it rather than let it hinder my life.

"We have words for you Swan," sneered Mike.

I blinked slowly, adopting an innocent expression as I gazed over the troublemakers that had approached us.

"You know words?"

The sarcasm that came across in my 'shocked' words had the table laughing.

I'd noticed that the entire cafeteria had gone silent. It was once more a reminder that my life was more like a teenage film than I'd previously thought.

"That's not what I meant I—"

"Shut up Mike," hissed Jessica.

"I don't know where you get off running to Daddy like some little baby. We ain't done nothing wrong and slandering our names isn't fair."

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us. Your ' _Daddy'_ Stupid Chief of Police Swan called us out for bullying others at the Renaissance Fair. Not content with that he dragged us over to our parents and proceeded to list off everything we'd done wrong. I didn't know you were such a liar making stuff up like that. Did you think it would make you more popular? Get it through your skull, you might sit with the Cullen's but you're nothing. We run the school here," said Lauren.

I laughed. Not just a quiet chuckle but like a full on loud laugh. Their words at one time would have had me suffering an attack but this time I just found things so humorous I couldn't not laugh. They were so far up their own arses they had managed to convince themselves that they weren't the bullies everyone knew them to be.

 _I mean, how stupid can you be to forget what your own actions truly mean!_

"Stop laughing you stupid bitch."

I stopped immediately. Not because I'd been told to but because those words hurt. Without the swearing those words were so similar to what Renee would say to me and they were said in a similar tone of voice as well.

"I had nothing to do with my Dad calling you out. It's a well-known fact down at the Police Station that you three are known as bullies within this school. I'm not your only victim and I'm not the only person who talks about your behaviour. I didn't know what my Dad wanted to talk to you about at the Fair but I can see now. He's been watching your behaviour. Gathering evidence if you will. I know the school said they couldn't do anything without evidence of your crimes and who better to provide that evidence that the Chief of Police. Whatever trouble you got into with your parent's isn't my fault. You got yourselves into that mess by being terrible human beings. You think you 'rule this school' but really everyone hates you. You aren't nice people and using fear and hate towards others has only alienated you further."

"High School is a small pond. It's easy to make a name for yourself here but as soon as we enter the real world, your names will mean nothing. No one cares for this sort of behaviour in the real world. This is your peak; this is the best your shitty little lives will get if you continue on your current paths. You won't find any chances from anyone at this table and we won't give you one till you learn the error of your ways. Look around you, everyone is staring at you but it's not in awe or fear, it's in disgust," said Bella.

"You wonder why we never offered our friendship to you. You were quick to say it's because we were different and weird but in reality we knew what kind of people you were and didn't want to get involved. We've made friend's here that will last lifetimes, can you honestly say the same?" asked Alice.

"Everyone here has been really kind with their comments. They don't want to stoop to your level but I have no problems in doing just that. I've had to put up with the three of you since our education began and for years I stayed quiet and let you terrorise everyone. Not anymore, I have friend's now that know the importance of being just that. Friends who care for each other and share a bond that will only grow stronger with time. I wish I'd had the confidence to stand up to you sooner but I lacked the confidence I have now. You're all shit. Mike, you think your god's gift to women but really you're like a limpet who doesn't back down even after being rejected. Jessica, were there more than mere fluff between your ears you might be worth more than the airheaded gossiping bitch that you are. You had so much potential but you aligned yourself with Lauren and sadly you don't have the brains to notice that she's just using you. Lauren, you're the girl who wears more make up than anyone ever should. You have more rides on you than a school bicycle and the sad thing is, you think that's a good thing. You get high off tearing people down and in your own little world you think you are the best things since sliced bread. News flash, you aren't and most people here hate you!"

Silence reigned supreme across the cafeteria. I'd never thought Angela had that much anger in her. Of course she'd known the three cronies the longest but I'd never realised how angry she was at them or how much passion she had in her soul. She was the firecracker surprise that no one had thought would appear.

I don't know who first started the applause but soon everyone had joined in and the three cronies had made a speedy exit from the cafeteria. I'd like to say that this would put an end to their stupidness and their bullying but I doubted it would. They were the kind of people who would always come crawling back out of the hole you put them in. Like the villains in comic books they were never really defeated!

With the latest confrontation out of the way I was looking forward to a stress free week with my friend's. However, a certain pixie haired Cullen seemed to want to put a stop to that. I knew she meant well, it was hard to stay angry at Alice because she looked to adorable and innocent but I was going to have to have words with her if things continued.

Hanging out at the Cullen's house was becoming a regular occurrence for me. I always made sure not to eat too much on days when I'd be going to theirs after school. Both Esme and Rose loved to experiment with cooking in their under-used kitchen and I'd feel terribly guilty if I denied them that pleasure.

I'd been warned on multiple occasions by most of the Cullen family how much Alice liked to meddle in the lives of others. It was all done in good intent but you had to make sure you told her when you wanted her to stop. She was like a bunny, always hopping onto the next thing unless you dangled a carrot in front of her face and forced her to a halt.

Alice's determination to force Edward and I to spend more time together was quickly becoming annoying. At this rate Edward would be put off me before we had a chance to explore things. I wanted to make our friendship stronger but worried Edward would get sick of my presence if Alice continued the way she was right now.

We were sitting in Edward's room, his door was open and we were discussing music. His room was unlike anything I'd expected him to have. He had a whole wall of bookcases devoted to music and books. There was a writing desk against the floor to ceiling windows that dominated another wall and an impressively sized double bed that looked like it had never been used and knowing what they were, she knew without a doubt that he'd never use the bed.

We were trying to map out what we wanted to create and get out of our latest music project. Both of us were serious musicians so we didn't want to do a half arsed job when we could do one that would see us earning a top mark.

After receiving the third not so subtle text from Alice, I turned towards Edward in annoyance.

"Would you be offended if I paused our session here? I need to talk to Alice now or I feel I will go insane."

He chuckled and a warm smile graced his features. My heart was doing summersaults.

 _Did he have to hit every perfect mark?_

"She's downstairs I believe. Try not to do too much damage or Esme won't let you have the brownies she's cooking."

I looked at Edward with the most innocent puppy dog look I could muster.

 _Brownies? I loved brownies and their chocolaty goodness. Esme made these amazing ones that had milk and white chocolate chunks in them and just melted in your mouth. Mmmm brownies…_

Edward clicking his fingers in my face bought me back to the present and I blushed realising I'd gone into a dream land thinking about Esme's brownies.

"Thought I'd lost you there."

"Never but I might give you up for a plate of brownies."

I was out the room like a shot then. I knew he could easily catch up to me if he wanted but I was quite proud of my witty remark.

It looked to me like Alice was trying to get away but for a vampire she was moving ridiculously slowly. I managed to grab her wrist and pull her firmly back into the sitting room. Her expression of innocence did nothing to make me forget what I'd come to talk about.

"Lay off Edward and I."

"Ella I don't know what you're talking about."

"That expression might work on people who are easily influenced but it doesn't work on me. Stop trying to push Edward and me together. I know you probably mean well and I don't know what's caused you to do what you're doing but you're in a danger of pushing us further apart instead of together."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward and I are just discovering our friendship but give us a chance to do it our way. If you keep pushing us together we might get sick of each other and throw the towel in before anything begins."

I could see Alice was thinking over what I was saying but hadn't really understood. I decided I needed to take a leap which was saying something considering I hadn't even confided in my sister yet. However, I realised to get Alice off my back I needed to get things through to her. Obviously with vampire super hearing I couldn't just come out and say things, I had to be subtle instead.

"Edward is different from anyone I've ever met. I think there is potential there for us to be great friend's. Please let us have this _chance._ "

As Alice stared at me I tried to convey what I was feeling with my eyes. When that didn't work I pointed upstairs towards where I knew Edward to be sitting and then constructed a crude wobbly heart with my fingers.

"You love him?" mouthed Alice silently.

I shook my head.

"You could love him?"

I waved my hand in a so-so movement.

"You have a crush on him?" she mouthed.

I nodded.

Smirking triumphantly Alice held her hands up in a sign of surrender. Beet red in the face it was hard to accept it when I knew what I'd just admitted. I was saved further embarrassment however, by the arrival of Esme and a certain delicious tray of brownies. The rest, as they say, is history.


	14. 14 - Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just Ella, Adrian and anything else you don't recognise.

 **AN:** Sorry this is a day late, I hadn't finished it yesterday. I just checked up with the plan for this story and am uncertain as to whether I'll end up splitting it into different parts or not. Parts 1 & 2 of this story are pretty much fleshed out but parts 3 & 4 are still in the planning process. I'm adding another mythical being to join the 2 I've already put in and Angela will become a big part of the story. For all those waiting for some Edward/Ella action/smut, this really is a slow burning story, so don't expect any soon.

 **AN2: To everyone who has reviewed so far - thank you. Your words mean a lot.**

 **AN3:** For those of you wondering why I only post once a week/those that ask me to update sooner. I only write one chapter a week. So there isn't any pre-written material ready for me to post.

 **~Hannah**

* * *

 **Up Next: Chapter Fourteen – Halloween**

National holidays were a big event in Forks, definitely bigger than the Renaissance Fair. It was almost like it was a 'small town rite of passage' to celebrate any and all holidays that passed throughout the year. I had many plans of what I wanted to dress up as on Halloween but I was pretty sure that most of them would be vetoed by my Dad. _Suicide Squad_ had just come out at the cinemas and I really wanted to dress up like Harley Quinn but I knew however, that that was just asking for trouble. There was no way in hell that Dad would allow me to dress in something that skimpy.

Alice and I had been discussing for several days what to go as for Halloween but hadn't come to a conclusion yet. Alice had backed off from trying to push Edward and I together since I the conversation I'd had with her. I still felt a little guilty that I hadn't told Bella of my feelings yet but I knew I would when I got a chance.

Currently I was rushing across the school's car park and heading towards Alice with a smile upon my face. I'd finally decided what we should dress up as. We were intent on dragging the rest of the Cullen's into our Halloween spirit though they were protesting very loudly.

Every year the Halloween dance was held in the school's gym. It wasn't teenage based though as the whole town was invited. The school's gym was just the largest room the town had to offer so of course all our events would be held there.

"Oh this is going to be so exciting, I can't wait to start designing."

Coming up to stand before Alice I paused in what I was about to say. How could Alice already know what I was going to tell her? None of the Cullen's had mentioned anything about their lives as Vampires but I was beginning to get slightly suspicious. I believed that at least some of the Cullen's had inherited special talents when they became Vampires. To me it made perfect sense but I hadn't yet worked up the courage to ask them about it. I didn't want another blowout. I should really stand my ground and ask them but oh well.

 _I'd buck this unsure trend soon and ask them, I'm sure._

"Are you going to let me tell you or are you going to spoil the whole thing?"

Alice mimed zipping her lips closed and waited for me to talk though she was already bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"We should go in 'day of the living dead' costumes," I said proudly. "I've already got a list of what we could include and I've made a couple of sketches for you, Rose and myself."

"Definitely exciting. I knew you'd think of something sooner or later though I still think going as members of _Suicide Squad_ would have been awesome."

"If we're not doing _Suicide Squad_ does this mean we don't have to come?" asked Emmett.

Firecracker Alice appeared like a bolt of lightning from the sky.

"No it doesn't. You have to come, we're going as a group and we'd look really sad if it was just us girls. Besides we need big strong men to protect us from the wild young men of the town. You'll protect us won't you."

Alice said her words in a sing-song voice but even I could detect the subtle manipulative tone to what she said. No doubt that even if the boys protested she'd find them dressed in costume on Halloween night. Not even paying attention during my school classes, I was giddy with excitement at the thought of dressing up for Halloween. I'd even roped Angela into dressing up as the day of the dead though Bella point blank refused.

I now had to create four unique outfits on paper and then Alice had said that Rose and Esme would then make them. I was ecstatically happy by this turn of events.

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room sketching out my ideas as soon as the bell had rung signalling the end of the school day. We'd all decided to go for the traditional make-up of a painted white face and black outlined skull features with colour where necessary.

For my own costume I'd designed a corset that had red piping and red frills across the top and bottom and had a skull pattern across it. I had created a Victorian style skirt that was very short at the front – showing off the black hot pants I planned to wear – and very long in the back, with several layers that alternated between red and skull patterned. I also envisioned black and red lace gloves that covered my palms and wrists. I was going to team it with a garland of colourful flowers and a headdress of flowers and skulls.

For Alice's costume I'd envisioned something between bar maid and 1920's film. Her dress was an off the shoulder number with green and red piped frills along the top. It was loose until her waist where the dress clinched in. The belt was large and wide. A skull with a heart above the eyes stood proudly in the middle of the belt and on either side a gold cross would be stitched. The skirt of the dress was poufy as it had layers of red and black netting underneath. The top of the skirt had three layers to it. Two of them were a stripy pattern of red, green, white and black while the layer in-between was made up of black satin with red and green piping. In her hair Alice would wear a single red flower and the dress was accompanied by spider web tights.

For Rose's costume I wanted to show off her magnificent figure. I knew she was used to wearing dresses to do this but I had something else in mind. I created an all-in-one body suit with the base of it being black. Sketched over it was a skeleton but filled with patterns and colours instead of just white. As the outfit demanded a lot of attention, I decided to leave Rose's hair loose and flowing. She didn't need any flowers in her hair or extra accessories. I made a note at the bottom of the sketch about black heels as I knew they'd go well with the outfit.

Lastly I designed Angela's outfit. Angela was a shy girl and I wanted her costume to represent her personality but also portray a hint of sexiness. The dress I styled for her came down to her thighs but I teamed it with over the knee black socks with skeleton bones on them so she would not feel uncomfortable. The top part of the dress had the ribcage drawn on in white paint and the collar was off the shoulder and made of multi-coloured flowers. The underskirt of the dress was black body-con but the top layer was stripy and fell lower in the back. Again I'd made the bottom of the dress lacy and attached flowers to it. I also sketched some arm warmers with skeletal bones painted on them for her to wear. For the final touch I created a headband with some flowers on it to wear on her head.

When I finally finished the sketches it had gone dinner time and the underside of my hand was smeared with different coloured pencil shades. However, I couldn't be happier with the visions I'd created and when I showed them to Esme and Rose I got to hear how they viewed my work as well. I was not disappointed. I was happy that I got to share my talent with others and thrilled that they liked the designs as much as I did.

I was shooed from being involved in making them though and feeling slightly disgruntled I headed home. Bella was out again, visiting Adrian I presumed. I felt like we needed to spend some more time together. It was just me and Dad for dinner that night and actually I really enjoyed myself.

Since finding out about the Cullen's being Vampires, I'd wanted to tell my Dad the truth many times over but didn't want to put either the Cullen's or Dad in danger. I'd refrained from spilling the secret but had almost slipped up many times. It was a dangerous thing to unveil, I wasn't stupid and I didn't want to put my family in unnecessary danger. Perhaps I'd just wait for an opportunity to present itself. I wouldn't be able to live in the knowledge of keeping something like this from my family for long. That kind of behaviour just wasn't in my nature.

Over the next couple of days, I found myself becoming increasingly angry. My anger did not dim when Edward asked me to accompany him for a day in the woods, but it didn't over take my spirit. Unlike my uncoordinated sister who refused to enter the wilderness without good reason, I didn't mind venturing into pastures unknown.

Being the good little human that I was, I had packed a backpack full of necessities because I didn't trust Edward to remember. I packed an extra set of clothes, a towel, some food and a first aid kit. It was all just 'in case of' as I didn't know what Edward was planning.

"I come out here to think sometimes. The house can get a little chaotic after a while. We've been together so long and yet we still have moments when we can't stand each other."

I nodded at his words as I could understand where he was coming from. Granted I hadn't lived for as long as he had but I had grown up with my sister and knew that as much as I loved her I too sometimes wanted to get away from her.

"I discovered this spot almost as soon as we moved here. I wanted to create a little safe haven for myself and Esme was only too happy to be given the opportunity to decorate some more. We each have our own little safe place and it's just nice to have a place where we can just be ourselves."

"So you're taking me to your safe haven?"

He nodded and somehow the thought of where we were going made me nervous.

"Are you sure you want to take me there? It won't be much of a safe haven if you're no longer the only one who knows."

"What if I don't want to be the only one who knows anymore?"

I studied him for a long while, trying to memorise his face in my mind. He seemed sincere in his words and I could tell he truly wanted me to see his safe haven.

At this point I was honestly expecting anything. It had been quite a trek to get here and I could only imagine how this walk would have been harder had it been Bella with Edward and not myself. As the undergrowth got momentarily thinner and the sky peaked through the trees in a more determined manner I started to believe that we were nearing out destination.

"Are we there yet?"

 _Alright, I was moaning like a brat, so sue me._

I'd already eaten half my fruit and nut mix and was beginning to get rather tired. I didn't have Bella's clumsiness to contend with but that didn't make me a magnificent walker.

"We're already here."

Looking around I saw the same trees, the same undergrowth and the same annoying forest that we'd been walking in for the past hour.

"Are you joking? I don't see anything. If you've tricked me Edward I'm going to hurt you."

"Hurt a vampire? As if you could."

"Oh I'd work out a way to do it. I didn't say I'd get physical now did I!"

I huffed in annoyance, crossed my arms under my chest and pouted to the forest floor.

I could hear his light footsteps; he was getting closer to me but still I refused to look up. Even now when I could see his feet appear in my vision I didn't look up to meet him.

He placed his index and middle finger under my chin and momentarily caressed the skin there. It was soft and charming. I fought the urge to close my eyes and enjoy the attention. He lifted my face to meet his.

"Silly Ella, we are already here and I didn't trick you."

He pushed my head up further until I was looking up at the sky. Upside down it looked a bit odd but I recognised it for what it was.

"A treehouse?"

Edward let go of my chin and I found myself to be disappointed. Taking my hand instead he led me up to the base of the large tree. The house that sat atop it looked like a small palace and I couldn't wait to see what was inside it. Though I could see some very sturdy looking steps embedded into the tree I wondered how I was going to get up them. There was no railing to hold on to and the tree was one of the highest I'd ever seen. It seemed that Edward had come to the same conclusion I had for – without giving me a chance to protest – he'd swung me up over his back and was climbing up the tree with his hands and feet.

It was like being on a six legged creatures back, alarming and fast. I didn't close my eyes though – even if I did feel a little sick – for I didn't want to miss a moment of this experience. I also wanted to cement in my mind the feel of Edward's muscles under my hands. This was probably as close as I was going to get to hugging Edward for a long while so I was going to make it count!

When we'd reached the top and Edward had set me down on my own two wobbly feet I turned to mock glare at him.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

I watched as he got a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before us. He waited then and motioned for me to go in before him. I hesitated on the doorstep and then pushed forward. From what I imagined the treehouse to look like times that imagination by fifty and you got what I was now looking at. I could definitely tell that Esme had been in here working her magic. The treehouse was a perfect combination of both Edward and nature. Honestly I felt completely awed and honoured that Edward felt comfortable enough to share this with me.

"It's beautiful."

"It certainly is something," he murmured back but he was looking at me and I had the distinct impression that he wasn't talking about the treehouse.

I blushed.

Leading me by the hand again, Edward showed me around his safe haven. There was only one room and a balcony. The place was filled with pillows and blankets. The balcony did have a railing at the front of it, there was also a hammock and two chairs. The view from the balcony was incredible and every time I blinked I was awarded with a new view to look at. I wished I had bought some art supplies with me for I dearly wanted to draw what I was seeing.

"I'll bring you back sometime with supplies so you can draw."

I blinked and tore my gaze away from the view to Edward's face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking before I've said it?"

"I'm good at reading people…you're hard to read but your face is expressive."

"You know that sentence was confusing right."

He chuckled.

"Come on then, tell me what it is I'm missing. Don't lie either, I know that whatever you're hiding, Alice and Jasper are hiding as well."

"You're overly observant you know that?"

"Perhaps but I haven't pushed you guys. I've kept my mouth shut."

"What changed."

I took in his smirking face and amused eyes before I answered.

"You putting your foot in it just now. You practically gave me an opening to ask."

If his face was anything to go by, Edward was clearly amused by this situation. It was clear that I'd called him out and I was optimistic that he would reveal all.

"There are certain vampires who are reborn with gifts. These gifts could come from their souls or a part of their lives they excelled in before. Emmett for example is super strong, he was incredibly strong in his human life and _almost_ succeeded in fighting a bear. That strong trait was carried over when he was reborn. Jasper is an empath; he feels what others feel. You were so close to the truth when you first met him and called him out for his anxiety. Alice can predict the future. She predicted the arrival of you in our lives and it was mostly down to her scanning the future that we felt it safe enough to include you in our lives. I can read people's minds but before you go all paranoid on me, I can't hear yours."

"You just said I was easy to read though?"

"Your face is very expressive it is only from watching you that I can decipher some of your expressions. I can't hear what's in your mind though other than the odd jumbled word. The only way I can describe it is that it's like you have a block on your mind or that you're unconsciously hiding your thoughts from others. Your sister however I cannot hear at all, it's like she's on the FM and I'm on the AM."

"So basically you're a vampire with issues."

"Something like that," he said as he stared at me with a level of intensity I hadn't seen before. "You're taking this rather well."

"I had already thought of possible answers. This one was no different. I've had time to accept who you and your family are. I've always had a more open mind to what is going on around me and before you get paranoid, that doesn't mean I've forgotten that even vegetarian vampires can be dangerous."

"Touché."

Smirking at Edward I relaxed against the back on the treehouse and pulled a soft fleecy blanket over myself. I was content to stay here for the rest of my days but unfortunately life doesn't stop for a single command. Soon enough someone was waking me from my deep slumber and as I groaned groggily I saw Edward's face swimming in my vision.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get you home."

I murmured something and Edward laughed. I tried to find my voice but I was still stuck in the land of the sleeping. When I finally managed to wake myself up I was already in Edward's car.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Well I did have you traipsing around the forest for a fair while. You lasted longer than I thought you would."

"No teasing the human here Edward."

"Leave your window open tonight Princess."

I groaned much to Edward's amusement.

"Why?"

"So the white knight can look after you of course."

* * *

Waking up the following morning I could distinctively smell Edward's lingering scent in my room. This in turn both excited and repulsed me. Excitement because it meant Edward was near me through the night and that was a sure sign that he _like_ liked me. Repulsion because it was very creepy to know that Edward had been watching me sleep.

Groaning at the thoughts in my head I trudged downstairs. I made the mistake of trying to put my jumper on as I walked down the stairs and it resulted in me 'pulling a Bella' and landing face first on the floor. My loud arrival bought the attention of Bella who flat out started laughing at me. It did not improve my morning mood.

"So, who are you going with to the Halloween dance?"

 _Not again, why does she keep asking me._

"I don't know."

"Well who do you want to ask."

"Edward."

"I think that…wait, did you just say Edward?"

I blushed scarlet.

 _I did just say that! Crap, well the cat's out of the bag now. I'll have to tell Bella of my crush._

"Yes…"

"You and Edward?"

"Ok first off there is no me and Edward."

"You want there to be a you and Edward though?"

"Ok you got me cornered. I like Edward the same was you like Adrian."

Bella squealed in a way that I didn't think she could and began jumping up and down in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy."

"Well I'm grumpy."

"Why? This is just amazing!"

"I have a headache and your loud squeals are not helping."

Despite the grouchy mood I was in that morning, Bella refused to tone down her happiness at my revealed feelings. She happily chatted all the way to school and it was like having a non-stop earache.

We were early for school and as it wasn't raining we loitered in the courtyard. It seemed my day was bound to continue along terribly. I never realised how many admirers Edward had but as I watched at least seven girls attempt to ask him to the Halloween dance, my world just got darker and darker. Even when Alice and Rose came over to join us, my glares to the outside world didn't stop. Alice was immediately involved in a conversation with Bella – I didn't even know those two knew each other that well – but I could guess what they were talking about.

Rose however made her way over to me.

"You know glaring like that isn't going to change anything."

Breaking my concentration, I looked up at her in confusion.

"Why don't you just ask him to the dance?"

I blushed.

"He wouldn't say no to you."

"Considering he's probably heard this conversation; I'd hate it if he accepted out of pity or friendship. Things are different with you guys; I don't want to rock the boat or lose the friendship."

"That's what you're worried about?"

I nodded.

"What about you and how you feel?"

"My feelings will either go away in time or explode for all to see. It's just a matter of which comes first."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No. It probably should but it doesn't. Life never gives you more than you can handle. I can handle whatever outcome I'm faced with."

"You have a wise soul you know that?"

"So I've been told once or twice."

"Well whatever happens I will always be here for you. You help me remember who I want to be."

I smiled a Rose and offered her a hug which she gladly accepted. The hug meant more to the two of us than others would understand. I didn't know the story of how Rose – or any of the other Cullen's – became vampires but I knew that Rose was a very caring and compassionate woman. Like Esme I got the feeling that Rose craved a family. I craved a Mother figure, something that I'd lacked with Renee and much to my delight that role was being filled by both Esme and Rose. I wouldn't trade what I was getting for all the world.

"Can I butt into this conversation?"

Rose and I broke out hug and turned to face Edward. I saw Rose narrow her eyes towards him but ultimately she nodded in consent and stepped away from us. Once she had disappeared into the crowd of students, Edward turned to face me.

"I hate it when the school holds dances. I have to be the gentleman and just end up making girls cry. It puts so much pressure on our family, humans are generally infatuated with our beauty and it can get rather annoying. You must know I was always going to ask you it's just I was trying to find the right way to do it. Seems like this is it, a crowded carpark where everyone can stare at us and judge."

"Edward what are you talking about? You're doing that thing again where you mumble without reason."

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"As friend's right?"

My heart sunk.

"I'm new at this but I feel things I haven't felt before. Let's not say we're going as friends but let's not put a definitive label on things. Can't we just explore the possibility of something in-between?"

Edward hadn't given me a direct answer but he'd given more than I hoped for and had actually summed up my own feelings in his own. I cherished the friendship I had with Edward but I also felt more than friendship towards him. I didn't know how much I felt towards him and didn't want to jump right in and declare us 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I was more than content to see how things went as long as he was. I wouldn't be the answer others would want but as I didn't care for what others thought outside my small friendship group, I didn't really care.

Feeling brave and bold for once in my life I took a chance.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you."

His eyes were intense while mine were determined. Leaning forward I brushed my lips against his cool cheek. It was but a moment, a simple caress before I pulled away again but I could tell it had affected him. Walking toward Bella, Alice and Angela I could tell they'd witnessed our interaction as had half the school. I walked away with them and left Edward to the gossips of the courtyard.

 **Up Next: Chapter Fifteen – Certainly Unexpected**


	15. 15 - Certainly Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I'm just using it's world for my story. I do however own Ella, Adrian and anything else you don't recognise as being part of Twilight.

 **AN:** I apologise that this is a day late. Seems the norm for me to get the chapters up on a Friday now! I will however try to get them up on Thursday's as promised. I am now dog sitting until the middle of next week so if the next chapter is late that is why. I loved writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – Certainly Unexpected**

Though the thrill of being ask to the dance by Edward carried my happiness for many days, it was actually attending the ball that sent my happiness skyrocketing.

It was funny to me to think of how much my life had changed for the better since we moved in with Dad. I knew that I always had the ability to be this ridiculously happy but with Renee in the picture I'd never been given a chance. Renee was not a bad person generally she was just a bad person when it came to me. For whatever reason Renee had an issue with me and I'd long since given up wondering why. Now I was content to live in the moment and know that whatever happened in my life, my Dad would be there to catch me if I fell.

Speaking of Dad, he seemed to have gained a mystery date for the Halloween Ball. Though he wouldn't tell Bella or I who it was, he did get a bit red in the face when we questioned him. I wasn't as obviously curious as my sister. As long as Dad was happy then I was too. I was perfectly content to let Dad live his life as I knew he'd let me know of any changes when he was ready.

Bella was not so patient. She liked to know everything then and now. Hence why she was chasing the 'what is Adrian hiding' theory.

Anyway I certainly don't need to be thinking about Bella, Dad or Adrian right now. The girls were getting ready at the Cullen house. This was a big deal because Angela had even seen the Cullen house before. The Cullen's were still very private, respected and mysterious people in Forks and though Angela would never sink to their level, they would be respected by some of their peers by garnering entry to The Cullen's home.

I left Bella to it in terms of getting ready. She had picked her outfit out herself and was more than capable of dressing herself. I was actually quite surprised she was even dressing up as with the exception of the renaissance fair, Bella didn't exactly 'do' dressing up. Perhaps Forks was helping Bella change as well. Bella was not getting ready with the rest of us as Adrian was picking her up from home.

I had refused to get ready first. I wanted to see the masterpieces I'd outlined in the flesh and help with the girl's makeup first.

Alice looked like a small china doll. The costume I'd envisioned for her really did her justice. The off the shoulder top helped to extend her shoulders and neck. The belt that clinched her waist in really showed off her figure and the heels she wore helped her gain some height. Her hair had been styled to reflect 1920s flapper era. I started on Alice's makeup first. I covered her face in white makeup first, then outlined a skull mouth on her lips and painted her nose black. From her lips I painted out black vines that extended to her ears and added red vine leaves. I outlined her eyes with red eyeshadow and extended that shadow up over her eyebrows. I jazzed the eyes up with stick on red gems that I used to line the circle around her eyes. Next I drew a red line like an 'M' above her eyebrows and in the space left for her forehead, I created a spider's web. Alice looked stunning.

Rose's makeup was made of more colour. After the white paint base, I added the usual black lines to make a skull mouth and painted her nose black. I then drew a spider's web on her forehead that was similar to Alice's except that at the bottom of the web I'd drawn a key hole. I painted very thin black lines across her face and attached turquoise leaves to them. I added a flower to her chin and painted it the same turquoise colour. I drew large circles around her eyes and eyebrows and again painted them with turquoise paint and then outlined the circles with turquoise gems. The only word I could think of when looking at Rose in her costume was 'ethereal'

I'd done things right with Angela's costume for she looked fully confident in it. I knew if I had designed it but an inch shorter, her demeanour would be much different. Angela's make up was similar to Alice's in that it was quite dark and striking. After applying white makeup to her face, I outlined her lips with black makeup so it looked like a skull smile and did the same to the skin visible below her fringe. After painting her nose black, I added some blusher onto her cheeks and with a thin brush painted on some creative black lines around the blush. Lastly for her eyes, I first outlined them with a circle of black paint, and then rimmed that paint with red – making the red look like flower petals.

The three of them looked amazing in their costumes and their dates would surely be pleased. Rose was of course going with Emmett and Alice with Jasper but Angela was going with Tyler. Ben unfortunately was away with his family and I had a sneaky suspicion that Ben would have been Angela's original choice for the ball.

Next it was my turn and I was fully prepared to paint my own face but Alice got her hand in first and informed me in her scary determined voice that I was to 'sit back, relax, close my eyes and let her work her magic', so I did.

I was already sitting in my costume and had to admit that both Esme and Rose did a fantastic job with the sketches I had given them. The outfits that we were all wearing were much better than anything I could have imagined. The material used was so soft as well, and I couldn't stop running my hands along the material and marvelling at the finished product. It was rather therapeutic having someone else do my makeup for me, though I'll admit I was a little apprehensive knowing that it was Alice doing my makeup. Alice could be wonderful or she could be devious depending on how she'd seen the future and how much she wanted to meddle with it.

When she had finally finished and allowed me to look at the finished product, I couldn't help but be excited by what she'd done. My face was by far the most colourful of us all. After the usual white pain, skull lips and painted black nose had been achieved, it seemed that Alice had gone for the most colourful 'day of the dead' makeup she could manage. On my chin she'd painted a red rose. On the space between my eyebrows a red heart had been drawn. On the side of my forehead and down the sides of my cheeks, thin black creative lines had been drawn. Each had swirls and curls and were perfectly symmetrical on both sides. My eyes started with black shadow and eyeliner. The next colour was pink followed by blue. Each colour of eyeshadow came out in a sweeping motion to make the circle bigger. She'd essentially made my eyes big flowers. My eyebrows were completely hidden beneath the blue eyeshadow and paint. The petals of the flower were yellow, outlined with green and tipped with red.

Simply put my face looked stunning.

It was time now to meet the boys who had been getting dressed in another part of the house. Tyler was probably in his element as I know he'd been asked to help with the male costumes. Everyone looked very stunning in their costumes but I'll admit that from the moment I set foot in the room my eyes were drawn to Edward and I saw no other.

He looked stunning. He looked beyond stunning. Like a god of old. I don't think I'd even seen someone look so fine and no this wasn't my teenage hormones talking!

In comparison to my costume, Edward's was very simple. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. There was a red flower in the lapel of his suit jacket. His makeup matched mine and while some boys would hate to be wearing makeup like a girl, Edward didn't care and pulled the look off effortlessly.

Only half his face had makeup on it. His nose, cheeks and above were painted but the lower part of his face was normal. His nose had been painted black and his eyes had been painted exactly like mine except that there were no flower petals. There were swirling vines of black covering the entirety of his forehead. I didn't think my gaze would waver from him this entire night.

When he offered me his arm I practically melted on the floor but managed to keep myself together. We were heading to the ball in three cars. Alice and Jasper were going with Carlisle and Esme while Angela and Tyler were going with Rose and Emmett. That left Edward and I in a car to ourselves. Somehow I think Alice planned this but I wasn't complaining. In this instance I didn't want to be separated from Edward.

The school gym hall was decked out like something from a movie. It was like the committee organising it had tried to fit as much colour and as much Halloween horror film references in as possible. The result wasn't as disastrous as it sounded and the hall actually looked pretty great. There was a buffet service in one corner and tables lined the edges. The main dancefloor was in the middle and there was a 'haunted maze' in the school courtyard that you could try your luck finding the centre of.

I could already see so many people I recognised and a whole lot more that I didn't. Some of the other costumes out there were fantastic and I knew there would be a costume competition and subsequent winner. Everyone was entered and I secretly hoped that one of our 'day of the dead' costumes won.

Edward didn't give me time to think of what to do as he immediately swept me onto the dancefloor. We waltzed together around the floor space and I wasn't the only one who was surprised by our choice of dance. Not many people knew that I knew how to dance the waltz and I'm sure this was a shock to them.

I was acutely aware of where Edward's hand was resting on my back and though I knew his hand to be cool it was practically burning a hole of heat through my dress. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward's face as we danced. I was entranced by him. We danced three more dances together before Edward moved me towards the buffet table. I could see he had a secret smirk upon his face and deduced that he was thinking something along the lines of 'must feed the human'.

Personally I found it remarkable how attentive he was. How he always knew what to do and what to say. I knew that this was him personally and not his ability to read minds now that I'd had that conversation with him. I was constantly surprised by how thoughtful he was.

 _Honestly how could I not fall for a guy like Edward? I was not fickle or overly girlish. I was not hasty in my actions or feelings. This was not a brief crush nor would it be a short romance._

I may not yet be an adult in the eyes of the law but I knew my mind and I knew my heart. I would not enter into anything without consulting those two factors first. I was content at this moment to simply be on Edward's arm and be the only female he gazed at with his intense gaze.

"Did I mention that you look simply stunning tonight?"

Though on the outside I was merely smiling at Edward, on the inside I was doing a very theatrical happy dance.

"You did not."

"Well, let me make some amends then. You look beautiful just like a Greek Goddess and your beauty shines brighter than any star in the sky."

I blushed. I knew he was being overly dramatic but that was still one of the nicest things that had even been said to me.

"If I look like a Greek Goddess then you must be a Greek God. You look magnificent and very handsome."

He bowed his head to me in the form of a bow.

I loved this side of Edward. The 'happy joking but intense underlining message' Edward.

"Thank you for agreeing to come as my date tonight."

"I could not say no Edward and you have made this night so special for me."

We danced a couple more dances and I even rested my head against his chest during a slow dance. As we danced I people watched those around us. I saw my Dad and his mystery woman though I couldn't work out who she was. I saw Angela and Tyler having some sort of 'worst dance' dance-off and finally I saw my sister.

I saw her dance with Adrian as they shared words. I saw my sister storm out in anger and felt my stomach drop. I would have gone to her if not for the steady hands that kept me in place.

"Don't go to her just yet. Give them a chance to work things out."

I nodded to Edward though I wasn't happy about leaving my sister to fend for herself when she was so obviously unhappy.

Edward however was proved right as no more than half an hour later Bella returned to the hall looking much happier and on the arm of Adrian once more. It was then that Ella noticed Bella was making a beeline towards her. This night was special for the both of us and I knew that Bella taking time to talk to me meant it was something important.

"Could I please borrow my sister for a moment?"

"Of course," came Edward's reply. "I shall wait with my siblings until your return."

Though I was reluctant to leave Edward I wanted to know what was happening with my sister. A short intense eye gaze between Edward and I played out and I hoped he got what I was trying to say. At any rate he smiled, squeezed my hand and let me go. Though he said he would wait with his siblings I didn't doubt that he would be far away should I need him.

Bella dragged me out of the hall with little regard to keeping my arm within its socket.

"Is something wrong? Did Adrian do something? Oh gosh, have you broken up?"

Bella kept yanking me as I kept asking her question after question about what was going on. It wasn't like Bella to be so secretive. Then again I was one to talk, I hadn't even told her about the Cullen's yet.

We reached a secluded spot in the carpark outside and Bella finally stopped pulling on my arm which I rubbed tenderly. Instead she put her hand over my mouth and I was so tempted to lick it like I did when I was younger. However, she obviously wanted to say something to me without me interrupting so I would try my best to stay quiet.

"I know Adrian's secret. He told me and it's nothing like I ever would have guessed."

Slowly she removed her hand from my mouth and looked at me expectedly.

"Well, what is it?"

"He's a fey."

"Like a fairy?"

Judging by Bella's face I'd clearly said something offensive.

"No, not fairies. Fairies are make believe but fey are real. There are two types of fey. Light-fey and dark-fey. Adrian is a full light-fey, in fact he is actually Prince of the light-fey. Tyler, his cousin is only a half-fey. The light-fey and dark-fey have been fighting for decades but all is quiet now. They live here in our world but also on the fey plain. Oh and they're immortal."

"So what does learning Adrian's secret mean for you?"

I was still trying to process the fact that a) Adrian wasn't human and b) there were other mythical creatures that were real.

"Apparently we're fated. Like soul mates or something."

"You're ok with that? I mean I know you're happy with Adrian but being with him forever? What about you being human?"

"I'll admit it's a little daunting but haven't I always wanted a fairy-tale romance? I'm still taking things in myself and I'm sure there is more that Adrian wants to tell me. I just wanted you to know as well. If/when I bond with Adrian I'll become immortal, that's just how it works."

"It just seems a little much."

"I understand. Look could you not tell the Cullen's about this? Adrian doesn't want them to know yet."

"What do the Cullen's have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I know what they are."

I knew my face looked panicked just as I knew my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone. Adrian just wanted to inform me and I get why you didn't tell me. You always were good at keeping others secrets. I'm happy for you Ella, that you've found a family to fill the hole Renee left. Just don't forget about Dad and I ok?"

I found myself nodding for I couldn't find the words to say anything else. I felt like I should be angry and that I should lay down the ground rules for Bella. It didn't help that I knew next to nothing about these light-fey and dark-fey. If there was a war going on between the two of them did that mean Bella was in danger? I knew Adrian to be a truthful person so I didn't think he would have made all of this up. If he and Bella were 'mates' how did that process begin? How did Bella become immortal? Did she have any choice in the matter? What about children?

Oh god, what about Dad? Dad couldn't continue like this. I couldn't hide my secrets from Dad forever.

"I just wanted to tell you so you'd have time to think things through. I know I'll be doing the same and I want to be able to talk to you about things. I don't want any secrets between us. We're closer than sisters. You're my best friend Ella and I don't want to ever lose that."

Bella hugged me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Bella wasn't much of a hugger. She found physical displays of affection difficult just like Dad did but we both needed this. I think Bella realised how shell-shocked I was for I felt her guiding me back towards Edward and the Cullen's. I didn't hear the words that were exchanged between the two parties but I did feel Edward's arms come around me and protect me while I sorted out what was happening in my mind.

When I finally came to my senses, I found myself looking into the concerned eyes of Edward. Even then I couldn't focus just on him as I saw the rest of his family hovering in the background.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked as I tried to get my bearings and gather a response.

"Ella?"

"I'm fine. Bella just told me something I wasn't expecting."

"Is it bad?"

"No I think it's good actually. I mean, I'm not entirely sure but she seems happy and that's good right?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Bella asked me not to. I'm really sorry. It's nothing against any of you or anything. She just wanted to keep me in the loop."

I snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace and never wanted the moment to end. Fortunately, the moment didn't and Edward tightened his grip on me. I was delighted to discover that I would remain in Edward's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bella was out as usual with Adrian; I knew that even before I'd left my bedroom. Even though Bella had told me what was going on in her life I still felt a little like we were drifting apart. I'd have to talk to her about it thought. Above all else my relationship with Bella was most important to me and I wouldn't let anything tear it apart.

I was walking downstairs with a bit of a skip in my step and humming out loud to myself. My step faltered though when I entered the kitchen and saw my Father sitting down upon a kitchen chair and looking like his life had crumbled around him.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He didn't move but I saw his shoulders shake slightly with the intense emotion he was feeling. Something was clearly wrong with him and I didn't know what to do.

"Dad, what has happened?"

I stood before him now and I know he could see my feet from where he was looking at the floor. It surprised me when he reached out and grabbed my arms in his hands. He held on tightly, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to stop me from going anywhere.

"I saw a monster."

"I don't understand you saw a what?"

"I went to visit Deano, you know he hasn't been himself lately. The farm was all busted up like some hurricane had passed through and there was this smell. God almighty it smelt so bad, like rotting flesh. I called out to Deano but he didn't answer. Then I heard movement but by now I was scared so I hid behind part of the barn and watched in secret."

"What did you see?"

"Something had cornered Deano. They had the strength to hold him up by his throat. He looked petrified yet I didn't move from my spot. No person should be able to do that. I was looking at the back of the attacker but even I saw what he did next. He bit Deano, actually bit him. Right on his jugular and he drank and drank until Deano's life had disappeared. Ella I felt so terrible to have witness Deano's death and not done a thing about it but this person wasn't human. Ella they drank Deano's blood."

"Vampire," I muttered.

"You don't think me crazy?"

I shook my head.

"I have to make a phone call; it'll be alright Dad you'll see."

Dad didn't stop me from moving away. It wasn't natural to see him like this. I wanted to take away the image I knew he'd seen but I could not. I'd often thought about how Dad would find out about Vampires but it was never this way. Finding my phone, I dialled the number I needed.

"Edward."

"Don't worry, Alice is on her way now with Carlisle and Jasper. I'm following with Rose, Emmett and Esme."

"Everyone's coming? You don't think that will be a bit overwhelming?"

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

He hung up and I was left with the silence that had filled the house. I didn't know what to do. I needed to tell Bella. So I phoned her next.

"Hey Ella what's up?"

"Dad saw a vampire kill his friend Deano. He's in shock. He's upset. The Cullen's are coming over to help out. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok. I'll come home soon then. I'll pick up his favourite for dinner."

Once I'd ended the phone call with Bella and had returned to the kitchen, I heard the knock at the door.

I welcomed the Cullen's into my home and waited for the 'everything will be fine' moment to arrive.

"Charlie, can you hear me? It's me Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Your daughter Ella called us to explain things to you."

I didn't really want to hear the Cullen's explain to my dad about Vampires. I didn't know if that talk including mentioning that they were also vampires or not. When Edward and the rest of the Cullen's appeared, Edward skilfully took me to my room without anyone noticing.

We cuddled on my bed. It was innocent and yet I needed his embrace like I needed water to live. I needed the safety and the comfort his embrace gave me.

"It'll be alright. They will explain everything."

"I know. I just wish Dad didn't find out about vampires like this. He'll want to help organise Deano's funeral but I know my Dad and I know the guilt he carries. How will he be able to handle that when he thinks he should have done something to help rather than just watch his friend die?"

"Ella everything will work out. Alice has seen what will come to pass and though it doesn't seem like it now things will get better."

"You said the future can change, that Alice's visions aren't always correct."

"That's true but there are certain things that are set in stone. This is one of them, your Father isn't going anywhere. We'll keep him safe and he'll be with you and Bella for many years to come."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

Again I realised I didn't want the moment to end. I didn't want to lose the comfort of Edward's embrace. Edward said that vampires were cool to the touch but I really didn't feel that right now. I just felt like I was home.

"Alice says we can go downstairs now. We're leaving but I'll come back later."

I nodded as Edward held my hand and walked downstairs with me.

Dad was up and standing by the front door. He was smiling and shaking Carlisle's hand in thanks. I got one last look at Edward before the Cullen's were gone from our home.

"So Vampires huh?"

I smiled at Dad and his attempt at humour in this difficult situation.

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell you? Or that I'm friends with them?"

"No of course not."

"You're taking this rather well."

"Just like you did I imagine."

"Well we had always thought it to be a possibility."

"Just makes you think what else is out there."

I nodded, "Bella knows about the Cullen's but no one else does. It's dangerous for us to know. They have these leaders who monitor the vampire world."

"Would these leaders kill you?"

"I don't know maybe but then I could just as easily be killed by a car."

"Just keep yourself safe Kiddo, that's all I ask. You got any problems you tell me. I'm still the Chief of Police here," he chuckled.

"Thanks Dad."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to now go and google the hell out of vampires just so I can be prepared."

"You know you're the best Dad in the whole world."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me."

 **Up Next: Chapter Sixteen – Don't Witches Go to Hogwarts?**


	16. 16 - Don't Witches go to Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.** I don't lay claim to anything you associate with Twilight. I only own my original characters Ella and Adrian.

 **AN:** I did warn last week that this chapter would probably be late. Apart from dog sitting I have a busy three days at work, we have an audit coming up so things are quite stressful. I am now on holiday for a week so I am uncertain as to whether there will be a chapter on Thursday. As of yet I haven't written it yet and I might not get time to. However, hope you enjoy this next instalment and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments remain a light in the dark when I cannot find the words to write next ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen – Don't Witches Go to Hogwarts?**

When moving to Forks I had wished for a normal life and not a boring life but I'd ended up in getting neither. With Vampires and Fey my life definitely wasn't normal but at least is wasn't boring either. It was definitely better than the life I had with Renee though so that was a major thumb's up from me. Even though Dad now knew of the existence of Vampires, live didn't return to normalcy. I wasn't even sure if life knew what normal was for us anymore.

Dad was definitely taking this whole 'Vampires are real' thing to the extreme. I'd seen him spend hours researching on the computer and often heard him muttering about things under his breath. However, I couldn't deny that I was relieved that he knew. I never liked keeping secrets from him ever and now I didn't have to.

Sometimes I wake up and the day passes in a blur except for those moments that become important. Today was a bit like that.

I was wearing a dress today. It was a navy blue chiffon dress with a white ribbon around the front that tied into a bow. It came up to my knees and I wore black tights underneath, black flats and a black cardigan. Bella commented that I looked like I was going to a funeral. I told her to bite me but I didn't change. Bella didn't exactly have any sense of fashion so I wasn't about to take tips from her.

 _It was almost sickening how sweet and 'touchy-feely' Bella was with Adrian._

If Bella wasn't my sister, I would have said something about it but I loved my sister and she was happy so I'd put up with her PDA with Adrian if I had to.

Alice had linked hands with me as soon as she saw me arrive and carted me off into the school before I got a chance to say hello to anyone else. Since the Halloween dance, Edward and I had entered into a terrain that I didn't quite understand. We were friend's and yet we were more. We weren't in a relationship but yet there was something there. There was definitely a connection between us, an attraction and a chemical energy but neither of us had acted upon it yet.

I prayed for the courage to tell Edward how I felt but as of yet I hadn't felt strong enough. Alice seemed to know that quite well, with her all seeing eye she may have stopped bugging me about my feelings for Edward but she kept looking at me with this smirk on her face that led me to believe she knew more than she was saying. Asking her to reveal what she knew however, was like trying to take apart a brick wall with your mind. It wasn't going to happen.

I wished that someone had taken Alice aside once in a while and said 'no' to her. It wasn't that I didn't like what she was doing but she did occasionally miss the mark. I feel if people restricted her every once in a while then those moments when she goes to far and someone gets hurt would slim down completely.

I needed to stop having internal debates as I walked along side people. Sooner or later my companions would realise that I wasn't listening and in the case of Alice she'd surely use the excuse to punish me into one of her schemes.

My morning had been made up of science classes that I would rather not dwell on. If it wasn't compulsory to take those classes you can bet your sorry bottom that I wouldn't be sitting in them. I get the basics of science but really unless I was planning a career in the science world what on earth was I going to do with all the random knowledge I learnt in that class. I'll give you the answer: nothing.

There was a two-hour art class after lunch that I was particularly looking forward to. We were to begin our new art project. Our whimsical art teacher preferred to teach in the harmony of project pieces that involved two or more people. She often said that while creativity came from the soul, to work alone was to crush it almost completely. Personally I think she is just a social creature. One of those people who just cannot function, when not surrounded by others and that's why she continues to give us group/partnered projects.

As much as I was looking forward to that art class there was something I was looking forward to more. _No, I didn't mean seeing Edward though his presence did brighten my day,_

The cause of my excitement was Angela. No, it wasn't excitement really it was worry and concern. Those who didn't know Angela called her quiet and unreachable. Those like me who knew Angela, knew that her quietness was just a front. Once she got to know you, you could hardly get her to shut up. I was worried because since first period this morning, Angela had been nothing by the quiet girl she was known as. She didn't smile, she didn't interact and her forehead seemed to be constantly frowning. As Bella had shrugged unknowingly in my direction when I'd asked her about Angela, I'd made it my mission to find out what was wrong with my friend.

We'd since given up the pretence of two tables. Even though I knew there were many secrets between our group of friends, we now all sat at one table. _Yes I do mean that The Cullen's sat at a table with Bella, Adrian, Tyler, Angela, Ben and myself and yes I do mean ALL the Cullen's!_

I almost felt a little sorry for Angela and Ben for without knowing it they were the two oddballs on the table. Adrian was an immortal fey while Tyler was half-fey. The Cullen's were Vampires. Bella was mated to Adrian and would one day become an immortal fey. I was only human but I still knew about all these supernatural species. Neither Angela nor Ben knew about what as really going on and though a part of me wanted to tell them, I knew it would only increase the danger should they know.

Angela and I were the first to arrive to the lunch table and I rather suspected that the others were late on purpose because of Alice. She had had a glimmer of a knowing eye this morning after all.

"Angela, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet this morning and not at all like yourself?"

"Sorry Ella, it's just I had a chat with my Mum yesterday and some things were said and now I'm not sure what to do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure if I could. I don't want you to think any less of me or think my Mum to be crazy."

"Angela, I'm your friend. I would never do you a disservice like that. I promise you can trust me. If you want to talk about something then do it. Everything is better off your chest."

Angela sighed. I could see her nervously wringing her hands in her lap. Whatever was troubling her was no walk in the park. She was seriously concerned about it.

"At the Halloween Ball I felt different. It wasn't just the fabulous costume you'd made or the makeup I was wearing. Something in my soul felt different. I went into the maze with Tyler and we got separated. It was dark and I got scared. It felt like something was hunting for my soul and I knew I would not part with my soul for anything. I lashed out. I could see nothing but I knew something was there. I felt like I was having a panic attack. I was screaming and I didn't even realise it. Next thing I know a hole has been burnt through one of the maze walls. It gave just enough room for me to escape back into the car park. It was a perfectly round circle Ella, the edges still flaming with heat but there was nothing around me."

Angela was describing something that couldn't happen. Something that couldn't be real but then weren't Vampires supposed to be a mere legend. What about fey? Weren't they just relegated to children's bedtime stories? Using that logic I had to believe that some of what Angela was saying had to be true, no matter how impossible it sounded.

"It doesn't sound impossible Angela, just unexpected. What happened with your Mum?"

"She knew something was wrong with me the moment I got home and so she sat me down for a talk and told me some startling facts about our family and about our ancestors."

"Ok…and what did she tell you?"

"She said I was a witch."

I laughed before I realised that Angela wasn't and I began to feel incredibly guilty.

"Are you serious? Wait, you are serious. You're a witch?"

Angela nodded.

"My Mum she pulled out this ancient mouldy book and starting shouted praises of halleluiah. Apparently she didn't think I'd received the gift. I've never seen her so happy. She's now dedicated Sunday's to instructing me on how to be a 'good witch'."

"You seem to be taking this very well."

"So do you but then you do associate with Vampires and fey," said Angela.

I gulped, paled and made nonsensical stuttering sounds.

"Relax I won't say anything. Mum wasn't about to let me walk into school blind. In each evolution of mythical or supernatural species in film/TV/books, we're all perceived slightly differently but it's never a correct representation of who we are. We're all different and so we all come in different shapes and sizes."

"You aren't mad at me for not telling you?"

"Of course not. Telling me as a human would have put me in danger. Telling me as a witch has no bad consequence. For the most part everyone gets along quite nicely. Witches have no feuds with Vampires or Fey. I'm pretty sure the vampire royals have some witches on staff, no one messes with a witch you see. The only feuds I know of are well known. They're the feuds between vampires and werewolves – which has been raging since the dawn of existence – and the feud between the light-fey and the dark-fey – which Adrian tells me, has been quiet of late. I have not met every kind of creature yet so who knows what other legends are actually real."

"Do you have a role as a witch? In _The Vampire Diaries_ the witches keep the balance but they also seem to hate all other supernatural creatures."

"I think to a certain extent that we all keep the balance in some way whether we witch, vampire, human etc. but yes we witches do try to keep the balance of Mother Nature. That doesn't mean that we play god or take sides. There are very few dark witches either because the more damage you inflict on the world the blacker your soul becomes and the more your power drains away until you are left with nothing. That is not something I ever want to experience."

"Do witches mate?"

"Are you asking if we have a soul match like the fey do?"

I nodded.

"Witches – and Wizards – we are special. While other species fade in and out of existence we endure. We mate for life like the fey do and like vampires do. A witch mated with a vampire, fey, wolf or wizard is considered special. Something to do with the power involved. Mum married a human but they weren't mated. She didn't ever think she'd find hers but I think she might have now."

I nodded, my mind brimming with more questions to ask. I was shocked that Angela had let slip that vampires mate for life. The hurt in my chest was proof of that. I knew all the Cullen's except Edward were happily paired off but they'd never mentioned mating so I'd assumed it didn't exist. How was I to tell him of my feelings now? This made sense to me, Edward and I were friends and he obviously hadn't made a move because he knew we weren't meant to be. I couldn't deal with those emotions right now so I moved back to the conversation at hand.

"Ok I have two questions."

"Go for it," replied Angela with a smile.

"What's the lifespan for witches and who do you think your Mum has mated with?"

"Witches and Wizards can live up to 500-600 years but Mum has mentioned others that have lived longer. We aren't immortal though and can die from the same means as a human. I'm not sure though, if I should tell you about who Mum is mated with as it might upset you."

"Why would it upset me?"

 _So right now my heart was beating pretty fast and I felt like I was going to lose my breakfast. All I could think about was how I hoped she wasn't about to tell me that her Mum was mated to Edward. That would be wrong on so many levels and would crush me mind, body and soul._

"Ok so my Mum has obviously been alone for a long while. She started volunteering any chance she got and there she met Chief Charlie Swan, your Dad. It was unexpected but the bond formed right away. She hasn't said anything to your Dad mind and they aren't even close to being a couple. At the moment they just enjoy each other's company. You're not mad are you? Please tell me you aren't mad."

I laughed. I couldn't help it but I laughed loud. So loud in face that several people turned around and stared.

"Are you ok?" asked Angela.

She was concerned for my wellbeing, I could tell.

"More than Ok. Angela that's not bad news at all! Your Mum is lovely and Dad's been alone for far too long not to mention it's pretty cut and dry that they'll get together and that means I'll be gaining one of my best friend's as a sister. There is NOTHING bad about this situation, believe me."

"I have to say I am relieved, I didn't know whether you would take the news well or not."

"Well aren't you glad you told me. I must say one thing though."

"What?"

"You get to tell everyone else that you know their secrets."

I smiled smugly when Angela's face paled considerably. The knowledge of having to tell her secret to a group of vampires and fey as well as admitting she knew their secrets wasn't something to be taken lightly. I laughed quietly to show Angela that I'd only been teasing but I could still see the nerves she was feeling. It did make me feel a little guilty.

"Just don't randomly blurt it out when they all arrive, maybe keep it quiet for a while until we can all sit down away from school."

Angela nodded moving her head so fast that I thought it might come loose from her shoulders.

"Relax Angela, no one is going to bite your head off."

"Whose going to bite Angela's head off?" Alice asked as she arrived at the table.

I saw Angela visibly flinch at her arrival but fortunately Alice's arrival sparked the first of many as our friends came to join us and soon the matter of sharing the big secret was forgotten. I watched as Angela relaxed and started to interact again and couldn't help but feel quite smug.

I felt a strange sense of achievement being the one which others told their secrets to. It was like having a super power and it was fun to relish in that fact. Of course I wasn't a gossip or a bully so I would never take those secrets and use them to my own advantage, it was just fun that I was the one people trusted with their secrets.

Lunch was laughable, light and happy. When people talked about the happy times of high school, I knew that this was what they were talking about. This happy-go-lucky way of life where your group of friend's accepted you for whom you were. There were no boundaries here as we were all accepting of each other. It was the school life I had longed for, for so many years I had sat in the darkness of loneliness and seen the unforgiving natures of the peers around me. In this moment sitting with my friends I felt as though I truly belonged.

Lunch made way to the afternoon art class. I could already tell that our teacher was positively bouncing on the balls of her feet in the excitement she held for our project. I'd been partnered with Jasper and Alice had been partnered with Angela. I honestly wondered about the sanity of our teacher. Did she sit about sniffing glue and breathing in paint fumes or was her general excitement genuine?

Our project was to create three portraits of the person you were partnered with. Each portrait had to use a different medium – e.g. paint, pencil, watercolour etc. – and each picture had to be from a different angle – head and shoulders, full body, face only etc. – and as much as I was looking forward to this project I had to wonder about our teacher. The amount of art we produced was far more than you'd expect from a high school and taking into account that most of our art work was done away from the school, it cost us a lot of money. Art supplies weren't cheap you know. While other girls my age blanche at the bill of their clothes shopping I was more likely to blanche at the shock of an art supply shop. If the teacher kept up with these projects I might have to ask Dad for help funding them.

Jasper and I had talked in low voices during class about what we wanted to paint. It was almost impossible to hear us talk over the loud chattering of Alice. I almost felt sorry for Angela, _almost!_

In the end, I'd chosen the following three pieces: one head and shoulder portrait, one full body portrait that I was going to set up outside and one anime style portrait – our teacher had said to 'broaden our horizons' after all. Jasper had chosen: one face only portrait, one fully body picture which he said he planned to set in the style of a 'regency era wedding' and one side portrait.

Really the first hour of the class was spend working out what we would be drawing and how. Then we moved on with how and went the pieces would get done. Our teacher had given us an open ended protect with no clear finish so time wasn't an obstacle. Jasper and I arranged that we'd meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school to sketch out the base of the portraits and so on. I knew I would be getting a music project soon and didn't want to restrict myself on time with two projects.

The lesson ended with me realising I needed to visit the art supply store. I didn't mind drawing on paper when it was needed but if I was going to do three portraits I really wanted to work on canvases. I also needed to load up on more materials. I'd decided to use acrylic paint on the full-scale outdoor portrait while I'd use watercolour on the head and shoulder portrait. I hadn't yet decided what to create the anime style portrait in but I'm sure it would come to me.

I was looking forward to a quiet night in the house. I knew Bella would be out with Adrian – again – so it looked like it would be just Dad and I.

When Alice asked if I wanted to come around after school and hang out / have dinner I was reluctant. I didn't want to leave Dad alone. Even though Alice had this mischievous look in her eye, I didn't want to take her word that it would be fine. It seemed I didn't have to as I got a text from Dad saying he was going out with his 'mystery woman' – who I now knew to be Angela's Mum – and that I didn't have to wait up for him or stay in if I didn't want to.

With the sparkle in Alice's eye confirmed, I nodded my consent.

I rode to the Cullen's in Edward's car. The radio was on but the car was otherwise silent. I didn't know what to do or what to say. My talk with Angela had been enlightening and I felt foolish for harbouring these feelings for Edward when he clearly didn't feel the same. My knowledge however, didn't stop me from harbouring those feelings for Edward. Yes there was an ache in my chest that hadn't been there before and I knew that I was walking down a road that was fated with heartbreak. I couldn't however, tell my heart to stop. My heart had latched on to Edward in such as way as I was unable to shake it lose. I knew there would always be hope in my heart until I heard the words of rejection come from Edward's lips.

Why didn't I just tell him how I felt? It would be easier. It would end the waiting. It would allow me to move on. Yet I couldn't do that. I couldn't take that jump and tell him. Just to hear those words of rejection fall from his lips was something I couldn't comprehend. I think it would push me into a state of shock, a catatonic state were my body would continue working but my mind would shut down.

I could hear the scoffs in my mind 'stupid teenage hormones', 'its not love, just infatuation' and 'you're too young to be in love'. Believe me, I'd thought of these things many times over but I couldn't shake the feeling that what I felt for Edward was more than a childish crush. It was real. As real as the blush in my face as I saw him and the speeding up of my heart as I interacted with him.

If Edward noticed my daze in the car he didn't comment on it nor did he comment on my almost robotic walk into the Cullen house. A couple of blinks and I managed to separate myself from my mind and focus once more on the world in front of me.

 _I'd long since given up trying to appear normal. I wasn't normal and I hung out in my imagination way too much. The people who cared about embarrassing they thought I was weren't really my friend's and the ones who didn't care in the slightest were the friends I held onto with all my might._

I'd just managed to beat Emmett in three matches of Mario Cart when I realised the seriousness of the others in the room. My victory chant was cut short as I saw looks of worry spread across the entire Cullen Clan. I was scared. Not for myself but for them as whatever had caused such a look to appear upon their faces must be dire indeed.

"What's wrong?"

My question was said with a childlike innocence yet I didn't realise that fact until it was pointed out to me later.

"Nothing sweetie," said Esme.

In recent weeks Esme had taken to calling me 'sweetie', I didn't rebel against it as others would. I rather liked it and it just cemented Esme further in my mind as the Mother I wished I had.

"If you are all going to lie to me then I'd rather go home."

"Didn't your Father ever tell you that you're far too perceptive for your own good?" asked Alice.

I nodded as a small smile graced my lips.

"The rogue vampire that attacked your Father's friend has us worried. There are talks of 'animal attacks' happening in and around this area. If it is just one rogue vampire we have little to be concerned about but with disappearances coming from as far as Seattle we have reason to believe that there is more than one rogue vampire."

"That's bad?"

"Not bad as such, just something to be concerned about. It is a situation we will monitor carefully while keeping our distance."

"Am I in any more trouble than usual? Considering I'm human and all."

That bought a smile from my troubled Cullen's.

"No, no more trouble than usual I should think," said Carlisle.


	17. 17 - Love at the Piano

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, only my original characters Ella and Adrian and anything else you don't recognise at being related to the Twilight Franchise

 **AN:** Sorry for not updating last week, as I said the chance was slim because I was on holiday. However as I know this week is to be busy for me I'm updating earlier. If I get another moment this week to write I might update with another chapter but I don't want to give false hope, I'm not 100% sure that will happen. Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed, means a lot ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen – Love at the Piano**

If I had to describe my life in one word, I'd use 'whirlwind'. The world we live in never stops moving and with it I shall never stop living. Teenage angst _got_ nothing on me. Living life to the full was something I was determined to exploit. I had a lot on my plate both educationally and life wise. Why should I live my life in the shadows while waiting for a moment to come to pass? Where this new attitude came from I couldn't tell you but when I woke up this morning I'd decided that 'no bad vibes' were going to affect me and that I was going to live my life without thought to what others might think.

The art project, though only just beginning was not the only one on my plate. Edward and I had been paired for a music project. I think Edward intended to create a song for me to sing to. I didn't think I was a particularly great singer; sure I could carry a tune but could I captivate an audience? I wasn't so sure.

So much had been happening recently. My group of friends were more supernaturally inclined than I would have thought possible and I was constantly being surprised by things that came out of the woodwork. I could understand why Dad could be heard muttering to himself as it was the only thing keeping me sane at present.

Though the Cullen's told me not to be, I was anxious about the presence of a rogue vampire. Did they mean rogue in the literal sense or was that the name given to vampires who didn't live in covens and hadn't adapted to the Cullen's way of life? I knew that any vampire had the ability to be dangerous regardless of what they ate. Though I loved all the Cullen's dearly and by extension my other friend's I was feeling rather inept in dealing with the consequences. I thought perhaps I should get together with Dad and begin learning ways to protect myself. It probably wouldn't work on a vampire or a fey etc. but at least I would feel safer.

Though Angela had stayed quiet on her status of a witch for some time it seemed that she couldn't stay quiet forever. I could understand nobody wanting to tell the Cullen's of who they really are as vampires aren't known for being cautious or accepting. Granted the Cullen's were different to the bloodthirsty vampires that most people assumed they were but still it was difficult to part with a secret that could lead to your death. I just hoped that soon all the secrets that my friend's kept would become common knowledge within our group. Secrets only destroyed people and I had a feeling we'd need to know everything to make it as a group.

I'm rambling in my head now and I really should stop it. My thoughts have run away again. I feel like an open internet page. I get distracted easily and continually open up new tabs until I'm left with a hundred and have stretched my mind so thin that I can't make sense of what's coming or going. Obviously I need to work on my internal monologues. I think I'm starting to bore myself.

I'd hidden myself away in the school library. I had a study period and a pesky English essay to finish. I had writers block and the words were not coming. I had but a day and a half to finish this essay and I so wanted it to be a good one. Despite everything that happens I still want to get good grades. I'm just not fanatic about them like some people *cough* Bella *cough*.

It was Rose who found me in the library and that was surprising really. I didn't know anyone was looking for me or that Rose had actually wanted to talk to me. I love all the Cullen's but I'm closest to Edward, Alice and Jasper merely because we share so many classes together. I wanted to get to know the other members of the family though and I knew I was halfway there with Rose. She was inspirational.

"I wanted to ask you a question that's been bugging me. You don't have to answer if you don't want to as it's quite personal but I'm wracking my brain for an answer that I just can't seem to find," she said.

I knew that despite Rose's stunning looks, she was way more intelligent than people gave her credit for and that she wouldn't ask Ella for anything too outrageous or uncomfortable.

I nodded letting her know to ask the question on her mind.

"Why aren't you and Edward a couple?"

 _Woah!? Where did that come from._

I was shocked to say the least as from all the questions I'd thought she might ask that was not one of them.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play the innocent card now Ella! We've all watched the two of you dance around each other for weeks now and neither of you seem to be inching to make a move on the other. What gives?"

Though Ella had heard what Rose had said, she chose to ignore the implication that Edward might like her as well because she knew that that wasn't true.

"Vampires mate right? I know most supernatural creatures seem to do just that."

Rose nodded, "we mate for life but we have a different way of mating than say, witches or wolves."

"I like Edward, I really do but I know I'm not his mate. That's why he avoids me and refuses to get too close to me. I understand completely. I mean what if he did come to love me and we settled down? There is no future for us and it would only end in heartbreak should he meet his true mate. I wouldn't want to put myself through that because I think it might break me. I'm content to _love_ him from afar and keep my feelings bottled up."

"You're wrong you know."

"How do you know? Has he ever mentioned that I'm his mate? No. Has he ever made a move on me? No. Has he given any inclination that he likes me more than a friend? No. Rose you might think me delusional but I refuse to willingly put myself on the road to heartbreak."

I could see that Rose still didn't believe what I was saying but it wasn't my problem. I knew what I believed in and what my opinions were. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion but they weren't entitled to forcing my hand. I was my own person after all.

As if sensing that I didn't want to talk about Edward, Rose shifted the topic of conversation and I was relieved. It was bad enough that I had feelings for Edward which I couldn't control and I didn't like having to air them out for others to see.

"What do you want to do after school?" she asked.

"I was to study music and art. Renee thought that was a waste of time and money but I'm so passionate about it that I know I couldn't live without pursuing it to the max. I'd love to work my love of fashion into my future somehow and I want to learn how to dance. Not just the waltz and foxtrot but the salsa and cha cha cha. I want to be fully immersed in a creative life. I couldn't do an office job because I'd be bored beyond belief. I'd like to travel and discover new things. I want happiness and love to become the chief emotions in my life."

 _That was, I thought, one of the more passionate speeches I'd given in my life but every word of it was true. That was the future I wanted for myself and hopefully the Cullen's would be a part of that._

"You have it all figured out."

"Not really. I know what I want from life but I haven't yet mapped out the steps to reach what I want. I prefer to take a road that isn't watertight. Life is all about moving and changing. As long as I don't lose sight of my goals I don't care for how I get there."

"You didn't mention Bella in the life you want to have."

"Sometimes you're too smart Rose. I love Bella and I always will. She is the other half of my soul. However, our lives were always going to be different. We might be twins but we don't look alike and we don't act alike because we're two different people. I'm so happy for Bella because she has found the person she'd belongs with. I truly believe that Adrian is it for her. Yet I miss the closeness we once shared. Bella has always been the shadow that has looked after me and I do feel lost without her. Of course I wouldn't deny her happiness ever but I miss the way we were."

"You'll never lose her."

"I know that but I've spent so much of my life with her as a constant companion. She's been my Mother, Father, Aunt, Uncle and Grandparent all in one. I'm very grateful that I now live with Dad and I love him to the earth and back but I still feel as if I'm missing something. Renee has never been a Mother to me like she was a Mother to Bella and I know I struggle because of that."

"You know I've always wanted a kid and it's the one thing I can't have because I'm a vampire. I know you're two years from being eighteen but if you need someone to fill that maternal roll I'd be happy to try my best at it."

I was struck with such emotion that I could hardly look at Rose without the tears blurring my vision. I knew I was pouring my heart out to her but I hadn't expected her to come up with his solution. It seemed too 'fairy-tale' to be real. Was I living a film life where everything was perfect? Or was I living in the real world where sometimes miracles did happen?

I didn't trust myself to speak but I knew this proposition meant more to Rose and I than people would ever know so I nodded in response. Having a tight hug bestowed on me by Rose was like I was coming home to warmth and love. Was it silly to have accepted this offer? Was I tempting fate with it? Was I making my life become a happily ever after with a bow for good measure? I wasn't entirely sure what was meant by it but I was following the rule I'd woken up with for 'no bad vibes' and this wasn't bad but good.

* * *

"You're coming with me," said Angela as she dragged my arm and lead me outside.

"What? Why? Jeez Angela do you have to hold me so tight?"

She loosened her grip but didn't let go as she dragged me from the Cafeteria. My eyes clearly read 'help me' but none on my table did. In fact, they just seemed to be laughing at my expense. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, oh they would pay for their laughter…

"Angela where are we going? Why are you dragging me?"

"Outside, carpark. I'm telling Adrian and Tyler and then we're going back in and I'm telling the Cullen's."

"Why?"

"Why am I telling or why am I dragging you?"

"Both."

"Oh that's easy. Mum said I should tell everyone. Apparently keeping it a secret is a bad thing. With it out in the open I can actually help out when the going gets tough. I'm dragging you out because you were the first to know and I'd prefer to have a little safety when I tell the others."

"So you're using me as a human shield?"

"Basically yeah. Nothing untoward should happen but you can never tell."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not at your blatant lack of regard as to whether I die or not."

"Please, you aren't in any danger. Have you seen Ben by the way? He's been absent for quite a few weeks now and I can't get hold of anyone at his house."

"No I haven't seen him. I actually thought he'd left. Perhaps they're on holiday?"

"In the middle of the school year? No, something is fishy about this."

"You know you're getting off topic here and I can spy Adrian and Tyler coming this way. You better say what you want to Adrian quickly though because I know he doesn't like to be away from Bella for long. Have you told Bella by the way?"

"I figured Adrian would tell her once I told him."

"You want to tell us what this super-secret carpark meeting is all about?" asked Tyler.

I smirked at Tyler's humour but I could see how his shoulders had tensed and knew he wondered whether Angela had discovered their secret.

"I'm a witch."

The boys stared at her.

"A witch?"

"Yeah you know like a magical spell casting wand waving witch."

"Is Hogwarts real as well then?" asked Tyler.

"No idiot, and I don't use a wand anyway."

"Then why say 'wand waving'?"

"I was making a comparison!"

"Alright children, please behave," I said.

Adrian remained smiling at their antics.

"I already knew you were a witch. It was delightful to watch your powers manifest though," said Adrian.

It was Angela's turn to be surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a full light fey and Tyler's a half fey. We were trained to recognise other supernatural creatures."

"Huh."

"You're surprised aren't you. Thought you were the only one?"

She nodded.

"Forks is a haven for supernatural creatures that shouldn't exist. There are places all over the world like this. Not sure why they attract so many but we all work together to make sure the humans stay ignorant," said Adrian.

"Do you know about the Cullen's?"

"I paled at that. I knew Adrian knew they were vampires but I didn't think Tyler would know and I definitely hadn't thought Angela would recognise them.

"That they're vampires? Yeah," said Angela.

"You should tell them you're a witch."

"I was going to."

"Don't tell them we're fey though," cautioned Adrian.

"Why not?"

"The stars have not aligned for that moment yet and to answer their questions too soon would change the timelines. Everything happens for a reason and so we must wait until the right time."

"That was awfully cryptic you know," I said.

"We fey don't always say what we mean."

"Will you tell Bella for me?"

Adrian nodded, "you should go tell the Cullen's now. They'll get suspicious of our absence otherwise. Please excuse Tyler and I as it would look weird if you told them your secret in the presence of 'mere humans'."

Angela nodded in response to Adrian's words and once more I found myself being dragged away.

 _How do I get myself into these messes? A question I didn't ever think I'd find the answer for._

Adrian had been right though; the Cullen's did look a little uneasy once we were sitting with them once more. It was obvious that something was amiss with the absence of Bella, Adrian and Tyler. It made me think about the obvious absence of Ben and I wondered whether I should be concerned or not. I made a mental note to ask Dad about it and hoped he'd know what to do.

"So I have an announcement to make," said Angela as she paused for dramatic effect. "I'm a witch."

"Knew it," said Emmett as he fists bumped the air.

"You all owe me $20," said Alice excitedly.

"We should never have bet against her," added Rose.

They were so amusing that I just couldn't help myself and I just began to laugh. My laughing got so loud that it became hysterical and it wasn't long before others were joining in with me. Angela looked like a goldfish opening and closing her mouth in shock before she managed to get a giggle out herself.

It was funny how quite often the things we dread are the least scary and the easiest to conquer.

* * *

Edward and I had managed to score a music room for our musical afternoon. It was a good thing that he did because I wasn't looking forward to trying to muster the creative juices in a room full of people trying to do the same. It was very hard to think of something when you could hear everyone else's failed attempts play around you.

With Edward and I in a room together you might think that my heart was beating erratically and that I was blushing like a cherry tomato. You'd be right on both accounts but I was also determined to do our assignment justice and so was able to force those problems deep down. I knew Edward had probably seen and heard what I was feeling but it didn't matter to me.

We spent the time allocated to us messing around with chords and note patterns and hoped that something would present itself to us. We'd have to perform our song at the music gala in a couple of weeks' time, so both of us were determined to produce a grade A product. Maybe we were working too hard and that was why we couldn't get a clear image of what we wanted our song to be. I felt like we were getting nowhere and that wasn't a place I liked to be.

I felt too nervous to create something and I knew Edward made me nervous. Perhaps I should have insisted I be partnered with someone else. It was maddening to be alone with someone I had such strong feelings for when I knew that they didn't return them. I was sitting on the piano stool with him and our legs were touching. If I made but the slightest moment I was sure I'd end up in his lap.

"Do you want to sing a song? It might try and get us in a more creative mind," he said.

I nodded, _at this point I'd try anything._

"Do you know _'La Vie En Rose'_ the Louis Armstrong version?"

Again I nodded.

"Why don't you take the first verse and I'll take the second."

He'd already begun playing so I didn't think I had much of a choice in the matter. I let the music take me away and felt myself captured in the fire of his gaze. Time moved around us but we were contained in this moment.

 _"_ _Hold me close and hold me fast | The magic spell you cast | This is La vie on Rose | When you kiss me heaven sighs | And though I close my eyes | I see La vie en Rose"_

I sung better than I thought I would but when Edward opened his mouth to sing I was blown away. I didn't know he could sing, let alone sing _that_ well. That he was singing and looking at me and not the piano was skilful as well.

 _"_ _When you press me to your heart | I'm in a world apart | A world where roses bloom | And when you speak angels sing from above | Everyday words seem to turn into love songs | Give your heart and soul to me | And life will always be la vie en Rose."_

Was it even possible for a song to be this passionate? For him to light me on fire so thoroughly? Was I even breathing right now? The room felt hot and heavy and though there were no words left to sing, Edward was still quietly playing a melody. I knew this exercise was supposed to invigorate our creative juices and it had invigorated me just not in the way it was supposed to.

It felt like every nerve in my body was tingling and my brain was fighting against my heart. The former wanted me to flee the scene while the latter wanted to see how things played out.

I realised that Edward had long since given up playing the piano and his gazed was solely on me. He looked like a starved man greedily drinking from sweet nectar. I don't think it was my blood he was thinking of though.

In a move almost slower than I ever thought possible, she felt the brush of Edward's lips upon her own. They were cool and warm at the same time. The tingles that had inhabited her body went into overdrive as she tried to deal with this new development. She never thought that Edward would be the one to kiss her. Did he not care that this would only end in heartbreak?

She indulged in the moment a few seconds longer before pushing him away. He looked, hurt, disappointed? She couldn't really tell.

"You did not like it?"

"Edward I loved it but we cannot do this."

His brow wrinkled in confusion, "why not?"

"It would only end in heartbreak. Edward what happens when you meet your mate? You'd forget all about me and I don't think I could stand that."

"My mate? What are you talking about? Who did you speak too?"

"It doesn't matter. Edward I won't stop you from getting your happiness but it's not with me."

"Ella wait, let me explain, you've got it all wrong!"

He was shouting now but I didn't let him explain. Instead I did what my head had been asking I do and I ran from him. I ran from the man I loved and knew in that moment that life wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

Song Lyrics: Louis Armstrong's Version of 'La Vie En Rose' - If you haven't heard it, it's a beautiful song and you should give it a listen :)

 **Up Next: Chapter Eighteen – Fist Fights**


	18. 18 - Fist Fights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or anything associated with the franchise. I just own Ella and Adrian.

 **AN:** I know I'm going to be busy this week and I'm actually surprised I got this out today. I'm hoping to find time to post another chapter this week to make up for my erratic posting the last couple of weeks **BUT** I'm not making any promises ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen – Fist Fights**

I was currently standing in a gorgeous lilac floor length gown in the middle of the forest. I was sitting on a white stone bench and my head was leaning back against trailing ivy. There were a couple of rose bushes dotted around – not native to the forests – as well as the usual forest ferns. The sun was hidden behind the clouds but it was still warm out. My face was turned up towards the sky and my eyes were closed. A secret smile played on my lips. I'd been sitting in this position for over an hour now and my bum was starting to go numb. We'd flipped a coin and it had been decided that Jasper would attempt the outside portrait first. He'd first thought of doing a wedding theme but had fallen in love with the lilac gown I now wore or rather Alice had fallen in love with it and forced Jasper's hand. Not that I was complaining because the dress was simply stunning. It flowed effortlessly and felt like silk beneath my fingers. I felt like a princess wearing this dress I just wished there was a cushion under my bum to fight off the numbness.

I suppose I shouldn't complain for Jasper's hand worked faster than any human did and he still got flawless marks. I knew he was using his vampire speed to prevent the poor human from losing all her senses. I knew I'd get hungry soon but I was still more worried about my bottom. I really needed to stretch and move around.

"Could you stop feeling like that."

I opened my eyes to look at Jasper.

"Like what?"

"All uncomfortable and fidgety. It's distracting and you keep frowning."

"Jasper my bum has gone numb. I know you couldn't possibly know what that feels like but it's not fun and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm frowning because every time I move I get numb pain. I mean really, how long have I been sitting like this for?"

"Fine, we'll take a break then. I can't work if you keep moaning anyway."

I smiled knowing that Jasper wasn't really mad at me. He was smiling anyway and he handed me a sandwich he'd been hiding from my sight.

"Have you had this all the time?"

"Maybe."

I glared at him. Jasper may be decades older than me but I could still unnerve him with my stare. I saw Jasper as a combination of a best friend and an older brother. He rose to each title spectacularly and I never doubted the bonds between us. I knew Jasper struggled the most out of all the Cullen's. The others could be hard on him but I knew it wasn't his fault. I imagine anyone with a vice would find it hard going cold turkey. Really Jasper should be commended for doing so well in such a short space of time. I know if someone told me I wasn't allowed to eat brownies anymore I'd struggle. I know that's a poor analogy but it was the best I could think of.

All too soon break time was over and I was back sitting on the cold stone bench except this time Jasper asked me to stand once more before sitting again. I sat to softness and feeling beneath me I realised he'd put a thick feathered cushion on top of the bench and underneath my bum. I glared at him with new frustration.

"Don't tell me you've had this cushion all this time."

"Alright I won't tell you."

"Jasper!"

He laughed. It was such a deep chuckle. His eyes lit up with the joy of teasing me. He looked like an overexcited kid on Christmas morning and really who could stay mad at that?

I still mock pouted at him though. I didn't want him to think he'd got off completely scot free.

"Hurry up and paint me, I'm getting bored."

He laughed again and I smiled. I watched as he picked up his paintbrush once more and I closed my eyes and resumed the position I was in before. The forest around us was silent and I was content with my own thoughts and the sound of Jasper's paintbrush as it made contact with the canvas.

"We could talk if you wanted to pass the time," he said.

"About what?"

"Whatever you like. What's on your mind?"

"Have you noticed that Ben's been missing?"

"Ben?"

"Yeah. I asked Angela about him but she said he and his family must just be on holiday. Odd really, to go on holiday half-way through term. It made me think, what if they aren't on holiday. What if something bad happened to them and their corpses are in a ditch somewhere waiting to be discovered."

Jasper actually stopped painting to look up at me with an expression of mocking.

"Really? That's where your mind went."

"You asked me to talk about what was on my mind."

"My mistake."

I glared at him wishing I could throw something at him that would actually hurt. Stupid vampires and their strong skin.

 _I'll just kill him with my unwavering glare…_

"Maybe we should talk about something else," I said.

"Like how you've been avoiding Edward?"

I growled before I could stop myself and didn't need to open my eyes to know that Jasper was smirking at me. It had been foolish to think that the Cullen's hadn't noticed my sudden aversion to Edward, even Dad had commented on my sudden distance. I couldn't tell anyone how mortified I was by the whole ordeal. To be in love with someone when you knew that love was doomed to failure was beyond knowledge. I refused to think of the sweet moment when Edward kissed me because it bought together thoughts that couldn't be realised.

"I haven't been avoiding him."

"You have and he's moping. It's dead annoying really. I had to stop Alice from trampling all over you and demanding you do what she wanted. None of us like seeing him in this way or you for that matter."

"It was my own fault Jasper. I made my feelings too obvious when I should have tucked them away. Maybe his heart was in the right place but his mind wasn't."

"Why are you so determined to fight this? I don't want to pry too much and make you uncomfortable but all of us are wracking our heads wondering what has happened and we cannot work it out."

"Angela said that vampires have mates. I'm not Edward's mate and I don't want to start something with him when I'll just be disappointed."

In a rush I knew that Jasper had moved from his canvas to stand before me. That feeling was reinforced when I felt his hands grab the tops of my arms. I finally opened my eyes and found myself gazing into his intense topaz ones.

His grip was not overwhelmingly tight but it wasn't loose enough for me to get out of either.

"What did you say?"

"Angela said—"

"Why were you talking to Angela about vampire mates when you know a whole family of vampires who could have answered any questions you had?"

"We weren't talking about it per say. We were talking about her being a witch and it just came up in passing conversation. I didn't ask her about it, I just filed the information away for later."

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed.

"Ok I can forgive that but why are you determined to think that neither you or Edward are meant to be?"

I frowned affronted by his question. How could he think differently from me?

"Edward ignored me for the most part while I was becoming friends with you and Alice. I'd just about considered him a friend when the blow out of me knowing your secret happened. I have never seen him act as anything other than a friend to me and I know he wouldn't want to start something unless he was serious that they were the 'one.'"

"Talking to you about this is like being coated in cement that won't dry. It's annoying and messy. Talk to Edward."

"No—"

"Talk to him, if not for your sake of mind then for his. You two need to sort this out so you can move forward."

* * *

"Dad, do you know anything about Ben and his family?"

"Whose Ben?"

"You know my friend from school? I haven't seen him in a while or heard anything about him. I think it's suspicious but Angela just assumed they'd gone on holiday."

"Do you have anything that counteracts the holiday theory?"

No but—"

"Then I wouldn't worry about it."

"Dad! I think something might be wrong."

"Look, I'll have a look see when I'm back at work but right now I'm going fishing with the guys. Bella is off with that boy of hers and if I'm not mistaken there seems to be a young gentleman at the door for you."

Dad was smug, I could tell from the way he was looking at me. I couldn't think why Jasper would be at the door for me, as far as I knew we had no scheduled art appointment today. However, Dad had already let the boy in as he had walked from the house. He'd always been more open with me and boys than he had been of Bella and boys. Something about me knowing how to care for myself.

All too soon I realised that it wasn't Jasper who had been waiting for me on the doorstep but Edward. The one person who I'd been trying to avoid had conveniently placed himself in front of the front door. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get around him or push him out of my house. I slumped, sinking into a kitchen chair. I could have run up to my room but really what was the point when you were stuck with a vampire.

"We need to talk," he said.

His voice was void of emotion but somehow still carried the gravity of the situation.

I nodded, dimly aware that this could be the end of our friendship.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have run."

"You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Merlin Ella, what do I have to do to convince you I'm serious about you?"

I stubbornly kept my mouth shut. The way I could see things there was no positive outcome.

"I'm not your—"

"I don't give a flying fit about whatever scenario you've cooked up in your head. Don't you think I should know who my own mate is? Believe me I know."

I hung my head in disappointment. I knew it to be true, I knew I wasn't the one for him and that any relationship between us would have been doomed but I didn't like it being paraded in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For goodness sake it's like you don't even know."

I looked at him in confusion, _did he expect me to know who his mate was? Oh god was it someone I knew? Was it Angela?_

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but my mouth was too dry to do anything. I concealed my whimper as Edward didn't need to feel sorry for me.

"Could you just give me a chance, just one to show you what's going on?"

I wasn't a heartless person and I could head the plead in Edward's voice.

I nodded.

"Wait for my call, it'll come I promise."

I nodded again and then Edward was gone. He ran from the house using his vampire speed and it was like he'd never been there. It left a deep crater in my day as I didn't know what to do with myself and couldn't help but feel hollow at the whole experience.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital waiting for Doctor Cullen to arrive with an ice pack pressed firmly against my cheek and a furious Dad besides me was not where I pictured myself when I woke up this morning yet here I was. Let's reminisce for a moment…

* * *

 _Being cornered in the back lot of the school wasn't somewhere I'd wanted to be. A brief look around me proved that I was totally alone in this ambush. I just hoped that someone was missing me and would come looking for me._

 _Lauren had been surprisingly quiet since my Dad had become involved as the 'Chief of Police'. In fact, both Jessica and Mike had backed off altogether but I imagine that leaving me alone was a little too much for Lauren to handle. She might have had a small brain but she knew exactly what to say to crush her opponent. I could take her when it came to fists but could I take her in a battle of wits._

 _"_ _You don't know how long I've watched you Ella. I know everything about your school plan, what lessons you have and what times of the day you're most vulnerable. I knew that you'd be walking through this way all on your own and that I'd have plenty of time to…play with you."_

 _"_ _What do you want Lauren? Wouldn't want to get in more trouble with the Chief of Police would you? What would your parents say this time? Would they ship you off to a school that corrects naughty little girls?"_

 _She snarled and I knew I'd hit the mark. Perhaps I could play the word game after all._

 _"_ _I've seen you with the Cullen's, with your friends and your sister and I realised something."_

 _"_ _What's that?" I asked._

 _"_ _You don't belong."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Oh please, you'd have to be blind to not notice how you look at Edward."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah and how do I look at Edward stalker?"_

 _"_ _Like the sun shines from his mere presence. You're so in love with him that you don't realise how you're acting. It's sickening for the rest of us really. He's never going to want you; you know that right? I'm not being rude but he's turned down everyone so you better stop thinking your better than the rest of us."_

 _"_ _I don't think I'm better than anyone and my feelings really aren't any of your business."_

 _"_ _Have you ever looked at the Cullen's?"_

 _"_ _Wait what?"_

 _Lauren sighed "Have you ever looked at them?"_

 _"_ _Of course I've looked."_

 _"_ _I mean really looked. They're stunning, all of them. I don't know what their secret is but do you ever think you could be at their level of beauty? Your sister is quite beautiful you know; I was confused when she wasn't immediately taken into the Cullen's fold. That they accepted you over her, well they'd have to be blind to do that. Your friend's are marginally attractive as well but you Ella, you have a face that speaks of nothing. A forgotten face. An ugly face. You could never fit in with the Cullen's because you simply don't belong."_

 _"_ _The Cullen's are my friends."_

 _"_ _Yeah but for how long? They wouldn't be the first to cast you aside would they? I hate to reuse material but your own Mother didn't want you. Even from birth she knew there was something wrong with you, something that shouldn't be trusted and something that should have been terminated. I wonder how that felt to be ignored and forgotten at such a young age. One has to wonder whether you're alright in the head…maybe we should be fearful of you. "_

 _"_ _You don't know what you're talking about Lauren. You're just clutching at straws hoping to get a reaction."_

 _"_ _Is it working? You might shake your head but I think it is. Have you noticed you're clenching your fists? That your jaw is tight and your breathing short? I'm under your skin now."_

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

 _"_ _It's not what I want Ella. Do you look in the mirror and cry? I would with a face like yours. It's no wonder you walk around with no confidence and those silly little attacks you have are they real? Or just a cry for attention? They say high school is but a small pond in the great ocean of life, well let me tell you something Ella…you're going to drown."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _Struck a nerve? Edward won't look twice at you and if he did he'd be drunk or desperate. You are nothing to him. He is a god and you are the scum he walks upon. Wake up from your fairy-tale because there is no happy ending for you. There is no scenario where you walk off with your prince. Your life at best will be mind-numbingly boring because you have nothing to offer. A waste of space if ever I saw one."_

 _That's when I hit her._

 _I was just so angry. How dare she just how dare she! What gave her the right to break me down so completely. Did she not realise I had these thoughts every damn day of my life? Did she not realise that I knew I was a waste of space and that I realise my life was an empty cavern? Every day I tried to crawl out of the pit I was trapped in and I always failed._

 _I didn't stop with that first punch, I continued until she was on the ground and I was wedge on top of her. She didn't give up easily, she gave as good as she got. It was refreshing, the marks she left on me a wakeup call to what was happening in my life. There was blood on my knuckles but it didn't stop me from wanting to beat my anger in her face. I'd never been caught in a fist fight before but then I'd never had this much anger in my body before._

 _Each punch felt cathartic. I could feel pain in my upper arm like Lauren had stabbed me with a pencil or something. Even now the pain wasn't enough to stop me._

 _I suppose in the end it was my rage that drew Jasper to our location. I saw him briefly from the corner of my eye and it was enough to halt my attacks. I'd been careless, all this blood must have been hard on the Cullen's and my selfish actions had endangered us all. My stilled hands gave Lauren the opportunity she needed to get in a few good punches of her own. Her punches were weaker than mine but jewellery adorned her fingers and they cut into my skin with precision._

 _"_ _Alright, break it up, break it up."_

 _A teacher's voice I think but I'd given up the fight by now anyway._

 _I was being dragged away and from the scent I assumed it was Tyler holding me. I saw Bella, her face a mask of horror._

 _Parents were called and I knew this was only the beginning. The pain of the punches wouldn't be the only punishment I'd receive._

* * *

I was right of course. Now that I could breathe without the anger consuming me. Dad was so furious that he wasn't speaking to me while Bella was waiting anxiously by my side. We were waiting on Carlisle, I assumed he was being updated by the rest of his family. I felt foolish suddenly. The ice on my face was helping with the pain, of the two punches Lauren had successfully landed on my face, the rings she wore had done their duty in ripping open my skin. It hurt like you wouldn't believe but it was pain I'd have to put up with.

"I hope you know you're grounded. Except for school that is. Any project you have must be done in our home, under my supervision. Bella when she's not busy will assist in your supervision. I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed I am in your actions. I thought you were better than this."

Dad's words were like a cold slap to my face. I'd let everyone down and I knew that.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. What I remembered however wasn't his arrival but the anguish on the rest of the Cullen's faces before the door swung shut.

 **Up Next: Chapter Nineteen – Grounded by Love**


	19. 19 - Grounded by Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it but I do lay claim to my original characters Ella and Adrian.

 **AN:** I wanted to get this second chapter out to you this week, It's taken longer because I couldn't get the ending quite right. Also I tried to post this three times and it didn't work so now I'm having to retype the entire chapter to upload it. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen - Grounded by Love**

I was grounded for the part I played in the fight. I hated being grounded. Being confined to the walls of school and then the walls of home had me jumping around like a rabid raccoon. I couldn't stand it. The bruise on my cheek was still visible as were the cuts made by Lauren's rings. I hated that bitch and her words. Why did she feel so entitled? What drove her to be such a bully? Often enough it was the small things, a failed grade, jealousy over something or another and sometimes it was more serious like trouble at home. With Lauren I reckoned she was just a bad penny.

Still I knew I had deserved the grounding I had. I should have just ignored Lauren's taunts and walked away. I could have happily walked away without issue but I knew Lauren would keep on at me, keep grinding away at me until I cracked. Perhaps I cracked on purpose. Maybe I'd wanted to silence her. Lauren was a pest and an out of control teenage. I'd put the fear into her with my fist and I wasn't completely sorry for it.

Bella had of course been horrified by my actions. She'd only seem me exhibit such anger twice before but this was particularly horrible. I was ashamed that I had worried my so much and caused her to anguish over the events. My sister didn't deserve my anger tendencies. I could handle Dad's anger towards the fight but I couldn't handle my sisters. She had let rip into me the moment we got home and had proceeded to ignore me for several days now. That hurt the most, I hated when we were at odds with each other and longed for the moment she decided I'd suffered enough.

True to his word, Dad did allow my school projects to be continued but I hadn't had a chance to do my outdoor portrait of Jasper as it contradicted the laws Dad had written me.

I'd ended up hurling myself at Jasper the first moment I saw him back at school. I had of course been suspended for a week for my part in the fight but was now back again. I hadn't realised at the time how harmful my actions could have been to the Cullen's. Upon seeing Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's I couldn't help but feel guilty for the blood that had been spilt and what would have happened had someone lost it.

I had immediately thought of Jasper because I knew my anger had drawn him to the scene in the first place and with a head full of anger and a nose full of blood, who knew what would have happened if he'd lost it. I was so proud of him for keeping his cool and not losing his head but that didn't stop me from carrying a large amount of guilt on my shoulders. I should not have risen to Lauren's taunts. I should have walked away when I had the chance.

Jasper of course didn't blame me but it didn't matter for I blamed myself.

I was becoming a quiet subdued version of myself. I couldn't lie and say Lauren's words hadn't affected me because of course they had. People could argue that Lauren had been spouting rubbish but I'd been hearing a variation of her words for years. Lauren, like Renee, was incredibly good at hitting my weak spots.

I wasn't in a depression, not like when Edward and his family had been ignoring me. I was just floating between worlds. My mind had almost turned against me in its efforts to drive me mad remembering what Lauren had said. I didn't really know how to feel or what to say so I'd relied on the old favourite of pretending that everything was fine and dandy.

I had of course, been avoiding Edward. Dad liked Edward, thought he was good for me and so encouraged our music practices but though I went along with them I didn't feel like I was all there. I started to feel the whispers follow me and doubted my own feelings. Why was Edward friends with me? Would he really have preferred my sister? Did I really mean nothing to him? Was I just a filler for his family? Would they drop me at a moment's notice? Was I really that ugly? With a clear mind I wouldn't have even paid those questions a moment's notice but I knew I wasn't in my own mind because I had been effected and more effected that I'd let anyone believe.

"You aren't concentrating."

"Sorry Edward, let's start from the beginning then."

"Are you alright Ella?"

"Of course I am. I was just daydreaming. I'm sorry I wasn't one hundred percent concentrated on the project Edward."

"It doesn't matter. I think we are both tired and we've been starring at music notes for a long while now. I'm sure a fresh pair of eyes will work better. Well pick this up next week ok?"

I nodded. Things were awkward. I knew they were awkward and I knew Edward knew they were awkward. We were walking on broken eggshells. It wasn't just the kiss but everything. We didn't know how to move forwards or backwards or move in any direction really. I couldn't blame Edward for wanting to get out of my house. It was true that we were struggling with our music project. Neither of us could find the creativity to compose something as we were both caught up in our own struggles. I knew I shouldn't shut Edward out but I couldn't help it.

The weekend would do me good. With only two weeks since the incident and one of them spent away from school the gossip mill hadn't really settled. Lauren hadn't returned to school yet through her own injuries or at the request of her parent's I wasn't sure but her missing bitchness had definitely impacted on the school.

Without the proper facts everyone was jumping to conclusions. Not that I cared much for gossip but I didn't enjoy the whispers that followed my every move. I would have enjoyed sharing a girly evening with Bella as I felt I needed the comfort that only she could provide yet I knew she was busy. She was always busy now if not with Adrian then with school work. It was silly to think that I'd ever lose my sister but that was how I felt at the moment.

Sitting in my room was like a dream come true with people's current moods. Dad was no longer raging in his anger but he still looked at me with disgruntled disappointment. Dad had never seen me in a fight and didn't know of the fights I had previously been in. He thought I was the daughter he didn't have to worry about too much because I had my head on straight. I knew he was re-evaluating that view now and hoped the consequences weren't too severe.

I loved my Dad to the ends of the earth and back again and while I might not always like the decisions he made for me I would abide them for the sake of his sanity.

There was a surprise waiting for me in my room in the form of ice cream, cookies and a concerned looking Rose. I didn't say anything about her unexpected arrival but took the deliciously unhealthy treats in thanks and motioned her to sit on my bed with me.

Rose filled a spot in my hear that had been empty for some time. I didn't know Rose's story, I didn't know any of the Cullen's stories as to how they became vampires but I knew that Rose, like Esme, craved children. It was strange that Rose filled that Motherly void for me because to the rest of the world we were nearly the same age. I would never call Rose Mother but the bond that we shared was as close to that as I could get.

I realised what my connection to Rose could cost me should the Cullen's ever leave but I couldn't stop the feelings of my heart. I connected to Rose, and my life felt a little brighter with her in it.

"What's up? You've been unusually chirpy since the fight with Lauren and I know something is happening underneath your positive surface."

Studying Rose was like looking at a piece of expensive artwork. She was very beautiful and I knew she was a little vain about it but her heart was in the right place. Rose reminded me of a butterfly in her beauty but she had such a deep heart that any human would be envious of it.

Nothing go past Rose when she was looking for it and she'd clearly been studying me in the past couple of days to have seen what I was hiding from others. I'd even tried to school my emotions so I wouldn't clue Jasper into what I was really feeling. I started to eat the ice cream before I replied. Mostly because I was stalling but also because I loved ice cream and if I didn't eat it, it would only melt.

"Lauren is a bitch and I should have ignored her but I'd be lying if I said her words hadn't affected me."

"You know her words don't mean anything though?"

"In the grand scheme of things Lauren means nothing but when the same things are repeated over and over again it becomes hard to ignore the. I guess I just snapped. Usually I have better control on my anger but I knew I could fight Lauren in a way I've never been able to fight Renee."

"Your Mum really messed you up didn't she?"

"Renee wasn't ready to have children but she had prepared herself for Bella's arrival. It wasn't her fault that there were two of us as I was always hiding behind Bella' on the scans. I was a small baby and I don't think I was expected to live but Renee wasn't prepared for two babies. Bella came out and was heralded as Renee's pride and joy where I was the forgotten second, the one that wasn't planned and the one that didn't fit with Renee's plans."

"Yet she took both of you in the divorce?"

"Bella would have never left without me. Renee wanted Bella so she had to have me as well. I learnt from a very early age that Renee didn't care for me as she cared for Bella. I was never good enough, could never do anything to please Renee and was constantly beaten down by her. I learnt never to show off my accomplishments, never to speak in her presence and above all that I should be more like my sister. That kind of talk wears on you after a while."

"You don't need to be like your sister because you're Ella and Ella's a fine person."

I smiled at Rose. It was hard to talk about my childhood. I knew I had had it better than some people but it had still been lacking. I envied Bella in a way I would never tell her. I'd never had a genuine response from Renee, no Mother's love, hug or praise. It had shaped me as a person, maybe I did have a thicker skin because of it but I still yearned for this things I'd missed out on.

"Bella became my Mother when we were young. She taught me how to tie my shoes and helped me with my letters and numbers. If I did well at school or was proud about something I'd accomplished I would tell Bella and she would give me the praise I desired. That helped and I spoke to Dad on the phone nearly every day. Sometimes I had to call in secret but it was nice to know that I had one parent that loved me for me."

"It must have been hard."

"It was and is. Renee never stopped telling me that I was an unwanted disappointment. That no matter how hard I tried I would never be good enough and I would never be Bella. I have been told time and time again that I am not work the effort, that no one would notice a wallflower like me and that I would be hard pressed to find someone to love me. Renee made it very clear that my passion for music and art wasn't something she liked and if I continued to pursue it that she would not fund my collage career. Lauren sung the same tune as Renee but the words seemed harsher because they were said by a peer."

"You're a wonderful person Ella."

"I have so much determination to be great and to achieve everything I desire and I would have that burning need if Renee had been a good Mother to me. Yet at the same time I long for the closeness Bella has with her. I've never felt the love of a Mother, or had a Mother's hug. I've never seen Renee's eyes light up in pride over something I've done or hear her express how happy she is for me and my accomplishments. I feel like life has cheated me in some ways."

The more I talked the more I felt my emotions consume me. I could feel the familiar panic well up inside me but I tried to hold onto the ground. I didn't want to have a panic attack over the past but if it was coming then I was powerless to stop it. I felt Rose grab hold of my hands and pull me close to her.

"I don't think I'm a bad person but sometimes I wonder what went wrong. Was it a mistake that I was born? Did something go wrong for me to be so hated by my own Mother? Should I try harder? Should I make myself more like Bella and would it even make a difference? Should I have fought harder to stay with Dad? Should I have reported Renee's neglect towards me? What's worse, is deep down, I wonder if I deserve all I've been give. Am I just incapable of being loved? Is it my fault that my life is like this? Are all the insults thrown at me really true?"

I was full on crying now. The attack had happened and I knew I needed to ride it out. Saying all those questions out loud just bought the attack on with force. I'd never told anyone the fears I had not even Bella knew. I'd kept them locked away from all eyes. Some days I struggled with who I was while other days I could mask the pain from the world. I was stronger because of how I'd been raised but sometimes I wondered if my upbringing had merely hampered the growth of who I could really be.

Rose had bought me into her arms and into a tight hug. It meant more to me than a hug from Dad or Bella. I couldn't really explain it but it was like I was coming home. I felt safe in Rose's arms like nothing could harm me. I knew that Rose wasn't the sort of person to bring me down or crush my dreams. She as whispering sweet words in my ear and comforting me while I had my attack. I knew this was what I been missing in life. I knew this was what a Mother's comfort should feel like. I knew this wasn't normal but I knew I wasn't normal. If I could take anything away from this experience I would. Consequences be damned I didn't care if others didn't understand the bond I shared with Rose. Her input in my life gave me something I hadn't experienced before and I would hold onto that as long as I could.

Rose made me feel loved. She made me feel safe. The Cullen's had given me so much already but this was something I never thought I'd get in all my years on earth. I'd be foolish to turn away from it just because it wasn't normal.

* * *

Waking up I couldn't even remember falling asleep but noticing the empty ice cream pot on my bedside table I assumed Rose had tucked me in after I'd fallen asleep. I felt well rested and noted I had no headache wich was rare for a morning after an attack.

I shuffled downstairs while wiping sleep dust from my eyes and walked into the kitchen to find my Dad and Alice in a heated argument. I wasn't sure what universe I had walked into but I seriously considering fleeing before I could be noticed. However, I walked into a kitchen chair without realising it and thus interrupted the argument and alerted the two to my presence.

"Did we wake you?" asked Dad.

"No but what's going on here?"

"Alice has just shown me what a great manipulator she is. It's a good thing I like her," said Dad.

"Huh?"

"What your Dad means is that he's agreed you've been punished enough and is lifting your grounding. Which mans you are free to join me for a treasure hunt."

"Have I entered an alternate universe?" I questioned.

"No you haven't! Now go upstairs and get dressed into something nice please. I'll make you breakfast and we can go in twenty minutes."

Alice even pushed me a little and though I looked at Dad for some help he left me high and dry, laughing as he excused himself from the kitchen. Knowing that it was useless to argue with Alice I simply ran up the stairs and hopped in the shower. I hoped she would make me a big breakfast as I was staving and not best pleased that I had to wait for food. She had said I had to dress nice but with Alice that could mean anything so I decided to just wear something comfy. I quickly threw on my pale pink acid jeans, my brown timberlands and a white top with three-quarter length purple sleeves. I packed a cream jumper in my bag in case it got cold along with a few other necessities. Alice hadn't told me to pack a bag but I felt it was worth it when dealing with her. You never knew what was going to happen when Alice was involved.

Breakfast was almost thrown at me as a plate of pancakes flew past my eyes and almost hit the floor. I was able to stop the plate just in time though I'm not entirely sure how and my hand hurt from the impact. No sooner had the last piece of pancake entered my mouth was I shooed upstairs to clean my teeth and then shooed from the house and manhandled into the front seat of Alice's car.

"Ok what's happening and where are we going?"

Alice looked a bit irritated that I wasn't just going along with things but otherwise responded to my question.

"We're going to my house and you're competing in a treasure hunt."

"Why?"

"Because it's Saturday and it'll be fun."

"Who else is competing?"

"No one, it's just you."

"Then what's the point?"

"You get to win the prize."

"What's the prize?"

"You'll find out if you reach the end of the treasure hunt."

I glared at Alice though she simply smiled in return. I hated when Alice spoke in riddles and refused to tell me what was going on. I hated walking into something blind but apparently I wasn't going to get any answers fro her and reminded myself that the Cullen's would never put me in harms way.

We arrived at the Cullen's in record time, mostly thanks to Alice's speeding and frankly I was glad when the car came to a stop. Alice it seemed, was rather impatient today and opened my car door before I'd even put my hand on the car handle.

"You're going to nail this Ella."

"If you say so," I replied.

I was doubtful about what was happening. Alice simply smiled, handed me a piece of paper, motioned to the house and then sped away using her vampire speed. Something told me this was going to be a long day. The Cullen house stood seemingly empty. It was unnerving. The paper in my hands read: ' _Go through the house and into the garden, past where you posed for Jasper and to the far right corner of the garden where the trees stand close together. When you see the red string you'll be at the start of the hunt.'_

Rolling my eyes at the stupid bit of paper I was inclined to do as it said. My suspicion of the house being empty was confirmed the moment I entered. I knew vampires could be quiet but I also knew with certainty that the house was empty. It was like being in an abandoned showroom. I made my way through the house quickly and was soon standing in the garden. Walking the path that the paper indicated I could almost hear Alice's laughter inside my head and wondered just what it was I was walking into. I saw the red string as I neared the trees but I rather thought it looked more like red wool than string. There was another note attached to the tree next to the string, it read: ' _Here you stand at the start of your journey. Left or right nobody knows. Will you get lost or will your course stay true. Follow the string till you get to the hovel. The clue you'll find will let you know which string to follow next.'_

Amused, I fingered the string as I followed the path. I was usually terrible with directions and had never ventured unaccompanied into the woods before. It would be a miracle if I didn't get lost. At least I'd been correct when I'd thought to pack a bag, I just wished I'd known more about what was going to happen and had been sensible enough to pack some food and drink. As it was I'd pack neither and apart from my jumper and first aid kit (a necessity around vampires) I didn't think what I'd packed would be much help.

I reached the end of the red string and arrived at the hovel soon enough. Perhaps this boded well for me and meant that the hunt wouldn't be as long as I first thought. Looking around I could see three different coloured strings shooting off in different parts of the woods. I assumed the note I found hidden beneath the moss in the hovel would guide me in choosing which string to follow next.

 _'I eat, I live, I breathe, I live, I drink, I die. What am I?'_

My first thought was annoyance that the riddle wasn't as easy as I wanted to be but I tried to think of what answer could correspond with the colours I could see: red, green and yellow. Each colour stared at me, standing out between the trees like a glaringly obvious sign of which direction to head next. Frankly I didn't know how this riddle could correlate to a colour and skimming my eyes over the other two riddles, neither did they. I started to think someone was playing a trick on me with the riddles and trying to get me confused as hell was part of the game.

 _'I eat, I live, I breathe, I live, I drink, I die. What am I?'_ I muttered the verse under my breath as I tried to work out what it meant. _'Of course, it's fire!'_

Fire, great. That was no help really other than fire was red. Did that mean that the red string wasn't the one to follow and that if I did follow it then it would lead me to fire? It seemed far fetched but I went with it. Moving onto the next riddle I resisted the urge to roll my eyes for this made even less sense - colour wise - than the last. I could almost picture Jasper and Emmett as being the ones to come up with the riddles and promised to slap them at the next available opportunity.

 _'I am a seed with three letters in my name. Take away the last two and I still sound the same. What am I?_ I thought about it for a moment. ' _That's easy, a pea.'_

What a ridiculous riddle and answer that was. I couldn't follow the green string for it would apparently lead me to peas. Really who thought of these questions? That left me in the frame of mind that it was the yellow string that I needed to follow but I decided to solve the last riddle just to make sure.

' _My favourite colours are yellow and white, and I love stripes and dashed lines. What am I?'_

This was perhaps the easiest for me to solve as I had seen plenty of stripes and dashed lines with Bella's sometimes crazy driving. The answer to the final riddle was 'road' and that made me certain that the yellow string was the string to follow. What else would lead me in the right direction than following a road?

I headed off with the yellow string and felt like someone was watching me. There was a childish giggle in the air and I couldn't work out if it was the wind or not.

My feet were beginning to hurt yet I couldn't have been in the forest for more than an hour at most. This yellow ribbon seemed to be going all over the place, sending me backwards and forwards and sometimes over and under string I'd already passed. I was beginning to feel like I had picked the wrong path when I finally found myself in a clearing and realised the yellow string had come to an end.

There were four pathways that I could see but each path was guarded. A Cullen stood blocking each pathway. Rose of the far left, Emmett next to her, Jasper on the first right and Alice on the furthest. I wanted to hit the smug faces off the lot of them. I had hoped the clearing would be the last of the hunt but it appeared it was still going and I was still no closer to working out what was happening.

"Anyone going to tell me what this is about?"

Though the four in front of me were silent I could hear someone coming up behind me. I turned to greet them and couldn't help but wonder what on earth Angela was doing here.

"They roped you into this as well huh?"

She smiled at me. This was infuriating. I wanted answers but I was getting none.

"You are stranded on a desert island Ella and each path represents an item you may take with you. You can only take one item as you can only take one path. Chose the wrong path and we'll meet again later on. Chose the correct path and you'll find your way to the treasure."

"You guys have really gone all out on this treasure hunt haven't you? Was your week really going that slowly?"

My sarcasm was in full force but wouldn't you be a little snarky if you were in my position?

"Each Cullen will now name an item and it is your choice what to pick," said Angela.

 _Right. Engage brain, I can do this._

"Your one item would be a solar electric generator," said Alice.

"Your one item would be a fire starter," said Jasper.

"Your one item would be a satellite television will all the viewing material you could want," said Emmett.

"Your one item would be a book," said Rose.

Though I pondered each answer given I had already made up my mind.

"Would I get to chose the book?"

Angela and Rose shared a glance before Rose nodded her head.

"If I was stranded on a desert island my one item would be a book."

"What book would you chose?" asked Angela.

"How to build a raft."

Emmett laughed at my answer and his laughter was infectious. Soon we were all sharing a giggle.

Rose stepped away from the path she was blocking.

"You may proceed," she said.

It was a little unnerving to walk from the clearing knowing that five pairs of eyes were following me but I tried to walk like I had no fear in my heart. There was no string to follow this time but the path was very clear. I'd have to be an idiot to get lost on it. The path changed direction many times giving me no clue as to where I was going. I knew however, when I was coming to the end of the hunt because I started to hear music and I could see sparkling lights appearing from ahead.

It seemed I had reached the end of the treasure hunt but I couldn't understand what my prize was. It was like someone had recreated a bed fort outside. Blankets lined the forest floor, twinkling lights hung from trees and a canopy of white sheets hung from above. There was an old record player perched atop a wooden table that played the comforting notes of Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade.' How they knew that was my favourite song was beyond me. There was food laid out on a table next to some beanbag style chairs. On a log table there were two champagne glasses but no signs of a drink or another person.

I wasn't one for big gestures but could feel myself being very touched by this.

Someone had come up behind me but I didn't realise this until hands were placed on the tops of my arms and I jumped in fright. My heart was beating wildly but I was too anxious to turn around and see who it was. I kept reminding myself that the Cullen's wouldn't harm me. Despite what I felt, I knew I wasn't in any danger.

There was movement near my ear and again I was startled.

"I see you finally found me. Are you pleased with your treasure?"

"Edward?" I whispered.

I was spun in the hands that had captured me till I was staring up at his beautiful face.

"You're my treasure? I don't understand."

He smiled and I felt like I had melted.

"I had to do something drastic to let you know how I felt. You wouldn't give me a chance to explain."

"Edward we shouldn't."

"Zip that mouth and listen to me."

Ashamed of my behaviour I did as Edward asked. I couldn't believe how hard my heart was beating against my ribcage. Had everyone really come together to get this outcome? Did no one understand my reluctance?

"Do you see this?" he asked.

I looked down at his left wrist and to where he was pointing. I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't pointed it out. It just looked like he'd drawn a small plus sign on the inside of his wrist. What was special about that?

"I see it but I don't understand why that's important."

"This mark appears on a vampires skin when they find the one they'll be with forever more. It's not pen, it's not a tattoo but it is permanent."

Again I didn't know what this meant for me. Why was he telling me that he'd met his mate? Didn't he realise how strongly I cared for him?

"When the mark appears on a vampires skin it means they've come in contact with their one. It also means the mark will appear on the inside of the right wrist of their destined partner."

"You're telling me you've found your match? Is it someone we know?"

"I feel like you're being deliberately stupid Ella. Have you never looked at your own wrists?"

Frustrated with how things were going I just wanted him to tell me who his mate was so I could get through my heartbreak and move on with my life. I was irritated with his remark about my stupidity but I checked my wrists regardless. Imagine my surprise when I found a little plus sign on the inside of my right wrist. Honestly I think my heart stopped and my brain fought for an answer that denied the truth. It couldn't be could it, all this fanfare for this answer? Was I now going to deny the answer that I had wanted all along? How could they all conspire to draw this out when they knew how I felt about Edward. Suddenly I was angry at the other players in this game. It never dawned on me that they had tried to tell me yet I hadn't listened because I was too focused on having feelings for Edward in the first place.

"You wouldn't have listened. You didn't listen when we tried to tell you," said Edward as he answered my unsaid thoughts.

"We're meant for each other?" I asked.

"Without being completely cheesy, yes. I did try to tell you Ella."

"When?"

"When we kissed but you ran before I could explain."

"Oh."

"I'm not saying this will be easy because it won't."

"I'm human," I said stating the obvious.

"Yes."

"I'd like to stay human for the time being."

Edward smiled, "of course."

He looked relieved by what I'd said.

"So you and me huh?"

"You and me," he said.

He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away.

"You know I've been walking for ages and I'm awfully hungry. Just look at all this food just begging to be eaten."

Though I'd moved from his embrace I didn't get very far before I was back in his arms and with a growl he kissed me with all his worth. I couldn't help but think this had been a pretty special treasure hunt after all.

 **Up Next: Chapter Twenty - Banking on Him**

* * *

 **I'm striving for a completely unique Edward pairing. I'm also trying to stay away from many of the usual clichés. This story has already become more than what I thought it would be. I have the overall plan mapped out in my head but keep adding new bits. I don't know how long it will be. Originally I was going to post everything in one story but depending on where I finish book one I might have to separate the complete story into parts. I don't know yet. Thanks for sticking with me, I'm so happy that people are reading this. Any questions let me know ~Hannah**

 **P.S. The riddles are supposed to be completely random and ridiculous. Emmett was responsible for them!**


	20. 20 - Banking on Him

**Disclaimer: I** do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. I am merely using the world for my own enjoyment. I do own my original characters, Ella and Adrian.

 **AN1:** This week I received a review which irked me. I'm all for constructive criticism, in fact I love receiving help that will better me as a author. As with everything there are dos and don'ts for reviewing. Being a member in several book clubs has helped me to hone my own review writing.

 **Minanira22 -** _Repeated a few chapters how? I'm all for constructive criticism, in fact I welcome it but it you're going to give a point at least back it up with an example. When you say some chapters are a copy of another what do you mean? Are you referring to themes? Dialogue? Plot aspects? Again would have been better had an example been given. I don't edit my stories as I've stated many a time, that's how I get a chapter a week out. If I did edit - properly - updates would be much slower. The Halloween Contest was open ended, it was more of a 'reader pick your own winner' than anything else. I understand where you're coming from but as I've said I don't have time to edit. In future when you post a constructive review make sure you include examples of what you're talking about otherwise the review is meaningless and will be forgotten. Or worse you might stumble across and author who might take offense. Critiquing works better when you give examples otherwise it just reads like you're slagging off the authors work :)_

 **AN2:** I'll say this once before it's on with the chapter. All authors like reviews but there are different times of reviews and different rules to writing a good one. Before you post a review, think about what you've said, how you've worded it. Look at it at all angles before posting. If you want to point something out make sure you have evidence to prove it. The worst thing you can do is offend an author because you haven't taken care and consideration with a review. Anyway, on with the chapter, I wrote this while eating a giant bag of Swedish Fish sweets so if it reads like an over excited child, that's why ~ Hannah

 **AN3:** This last week  & this week have been ridiculously busy at work! I'm going to try and get another chapter out this week but no promises! ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty - Banking on Him**

It was surreal the next morning when Edward arrived to drive me to school. Bella had just smiled secretly in my direction and made her excuses to leave without me while I stood gobsmacked on the threshold of our house. The night before had felt like a dream yet here was the proof that it had been real. Things still hadn't sunk in yet. Once again I questioned whether my life was real or not for it felt too like a teenage film plot. In the blink of an eye, Edward stood before me, his cool hands wrapping themselves around my and thus capturing my attention.

"Good morning Ella," he said.

 _Was his voice always smooth like honey or was this a new development? It was turning my body to jelly that's for sure._

"M-morning Edward."

He grinned. It was his scary grin, the one that looked caught between being feral and being cheeky. I shivered.

"I didn't know you were going to pick me up for school."

"Can't have my girlfriend arriving without me."

 _Girlfriend._ This was the first time he'd said that word. We'd never really discussed things past the kiss we shared. Girlfriend. Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Yes, it had a nice ring to it.

I smirked at the thoughts in my head, my grin becoming wider when I saw the look of confusion on Edward's face. I still found it amusing that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"You know everyone is going to talk right?"

"Let them talk. Just because their lives are pathetically empty doesn't mean we have to fall to their level."

"Edward, that was mean."

"What did you expect? I am many things Ella but I am not the most patient or forgiving."

I pursed my lips, I wouldn't say that Edward was either of those things but there was a darkness lurking behind his eyes that suggested Edward wouldn't be pushed on the matter. Darkness aside, I got into the car and willed myself back to my happy state of mind. No boy had ever driven me to school before. Yes, I had had boyfriend's before, unlike Bella who had been blissfully ignorant of relationship woes.

Edward's cold touch bought me out of my silent musings. He smiled at me and I could clearly see his happiness. I was happy as well for I had gotten what I had wanted. I was very grateful for this chance with Edward and I knew there would be many obstacles standing in their way.

The drive to school was relatively quiet, the radio hummed in the background and I tried to regulate my breathing and hide my nerves.

"How's your Dad since your grounding ended?"

"Fine for the most part. I know he's still a little disappointed in me but he's trying to let it go."

"You've never been in trouble with your Dad before?"

I shook my head, "never to this degree. He always jokes that I'm older than my age. I have always been 'well put together', but I think seeing this made him remember that even I have my limits."

"Things will get better Ella."

I nodded, I knew they would but it didn't stop the sadness I felt at having disappointed my Dad. For me, we arrived at school too early for my liking. I wanted to stay in the car, contained in our own little bubble of happiness. I knew that as soon as we stepped out of the car the student body would descend on us like bears to honey and I knew I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of questions I'd have to field.

"Are you ready?"

"Nope."

"Just think, you share every class with at least one of us Cullen's. We're all here for you. Besides if we get through today the gossip mongers will find something better to talk about by tomorrow."

"You're right. We aren't really that interesting anyway."

Edward smiled in assurance and I felt a part of my anxiety lift from my shoulders. If Edward thought, I could do this then I could. I really should get used to people talking about me as I wanted to pursue a creative career and if I became famous then I'd have to get used to the pressure.

We stepped from the car, Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned into his embrace. At first no one seemed to notice but I could pinpoint the exact moment where the air changed and the whispers started. It felt like every available eye was on us. People were staring with such intensity that I was surprised their eyes hadn't dropped from their sockets. A shiver ran through my body and while Edward squeezed me in reassurance I didn't feel particularly confident about the day.

"You two sure do know how to make an entrance," said Alice as she came waltzing over to us.

Jasper was hot on her heels and the rest of the Cullen's followed suit.

"Are you ready for the day?" asked Rose.

"Not really but I'd rather just get things over and done with."

"You've certainly worked up a cocktail of emotions for me to try and wade through," said Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't think about how this would affect you."

I felt bad for Jasper, I really did. He was so brave and strong yet he suffered so much. His gift was a curse in his eyes.

He smiled to let me know things were fine.

"If you need a bodyguard for today, Emmett will crack his knuckles and glare menacingly at anyone who stares," said Rose.

"Thanks."

I had creative writing class first and though it was one of my favourite classes, I only had it twice a week. I supposed there were those teachers who didn't think it was a studious class or something. The only downside to this was that the class was small, the teacher wasn't strict and I was bound to be bombarded with questions. Oh and to make matters worse, Jessica was in this class.

No sooner had I sat down did the whispers start. I knew that this was going to be a long hour.

"You and Edward are together now?"

"Yes."

"Like you're dating?"

"Yes."

"Why though?" asked Jessica.

I turned to stare at her in outrage, had she seriously just asked that question? Was there anything in her brain at all or was it just an empty space.

"We have feelings for each other, why would we not date?"

"Well Edward has never dated anyone before. I just wondered what made now any different."

"I believe I've already answered that."

"Yeah, I know, 'feelings'. Really though, he could have anyone here. Lord knows girls throw themselves at him so why has he settled with you. I might not be a vicious as Lauren but I can't see what he sees in you, you're just plain and boring."

"Do you ever think before you speak Jessica?"

She looked at me dumbfounded and I suddenly realised how small her life must be. I felt sorry for my generation that were bought up with social media and all the weight of what is the 'perfect body' on our shoulders. It was no wonder that Jessica had turned out the way she had in a world that was led by gossiping magazines and teenage films that taught children that this sort of behaviour was acceptable. I tried to live in a way where I treated people how I wanted to be treated myself and I tried not to judge too much. Jessica was judging me on my appearance not on me as a person. In her mind she saw Edward with a stunning Hollywood model and not someone as average as myself. Things were so material to her and lacked substance.

"I was just saying," she replied.

"Jessica, I get it. You love to gossip and you think your life is meaningless if you are not judging another person but life doesn't have to be like that. Right here in this school, this is real life and your actions will shape your future. Do you want to be known as a vapid girl who cares more about gossip and bullying than being a better person? Or do you actually want to make something of your life?"

"Whatever! I just wanted you to know that most of the female population think that Edward is scraping the barrel by dating you. You didn't have to get on your podium and start preaching. Jeez, like get over yourself."

I shook my head, obviously I wasn't going to get through to Jessica so I might as well stop trying. I could see other girls in the class had been listening to our conversation and though I could tell that some shared the opinion of Jessica it seemed that the majority of them were uninterested. I clung to the latter like my salvation. It was, the only way for me to get through the day. Surely by the time that lunchtime dawned, people would realise that my life really wasn't all that interesting and would back off. Realistically speaking that probably wouldn't happen but I could dream of a world where gossiping didn't exist.

I'd never clock watched so hard as I did during that first hour. I was beyond relieved for the lesson to come to an end and almost sprinted out of the class in an effort to escape the stares I felt heating the back of my neck. I sought out the comfort of my friend's but was surprised when the one to offer me comfort wasn't a friend but my beloved sister.

"It'll get better you know," she said.

We were doing partner work in class and the teacher had allowed for quiet chatter.

"What will?"

"The stares, the gossip and the judging."

"It's just all so annoying. Why is my love life such news worthy gossip?"

"It's high school, not everyone is thinking of the future and being an adult. Some people aren't as emotionally developed as others. You know that phrase 'big fish, small pond'?"

I nodded.

"Well don't you think people like Jessica or Lauren fit that phrase? They're so wrapped up in their lives here at school that they don't see the bigger picture. In the grand scheme of things nothing here matters. Just ignore the whispers, I did and eventually people stop gossiping when they realise it doesn't affect you."

"I never thought you'd be wise to this Bella."

"I never thought I'd get a boyfriend before you," she replied.

I nudged her shoulder and started to laugh. After a minute or so she joined in. It was nice, a private moment between sisters that made me realise we hadn't drifted so far after all.

"Are you going to be home after school?" asked Bella.

I shook my head in the negative, "no, I'm going over to the Cullen's. I've got to sketch out the outdoor portrait of Jasper and then work on my music project with Edward. You and Dad are still coming to the music gala right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it and we know it's important to you. We've been looking forward to it and you know how Dad likes to boast about out talents."

"Do you think Dad is still disappointed in me over the fight?"

"I don't think so but I do think he's more concerned about you. He has been asking me more about what happened while we were living in Phoenix."

"What have you told him?"

"The truth. You might not have wanted me to tell him Ella but he does deserve to know the truth and Dad cares for you, he wouldn't throw away your feelings like Mum would."

"I know."

"Look I know we haven't spent much time together recently because we've been so busy but I miss not being around you constantly. I was thinking after your music and art projects are over we could do something fun."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'd like that," I replied.

* * *

"I swear you practically live at our house now," said Rose.

She was driving me to the Cullen's house after she'd kidnapped me in the school carpark and complained about how the boys were monopolising my time.

"It's not my fault I share so many classes with you guys and keep getting paired in projects."

She smirked, obviously finding great humour in my response.

"So which project are you going to work on first?"

"Art with Jasper."

"Ooo, I don't think Edward will like that."

"Well Edward will have to get used to it. I need the light to paint Jasper so that has to come first. If I can just get the full portrait sketched out, then I can come over anytime and use the art room to paint. Have I ever told you how great it is that your house has an art room, I'm telling you it's a godsend and I'm very jealous of it!"

"You don't need to tell me, we already know and Esme is very chuffed that you use our house so."

"You guys are my extended family and I appreciate any time I get to spend with you."

I felt like we were getting soppy again and just repeating things that had already been said so I changed the conversation topic to fashion. It was the one topic other than cars that could have Rose talking for hours. It was good because I didn't have to talk much, I just sat and listened and in no time at all we had arrived at the Cullen's house.

I wasted no time in departing from Rose's company though she did huff at not getting to spend any more time with me.

I was pleased to note that someone had already set up an easel in the garden with a large canvas ideal for the full portrait I'd be creating. I just thought it was a good think I had so many things at my disposal, if I came from a poorer family I would have failed my art class as I wouldn't have been able to afford so many art supplies.

I had already started to sketch out some of the background by the time Jasper waltzed into the garden in the outfit that Alice and I had picked out for him. I'd drawn a large oak tree in the right side edge of the canvas and had sketched the top of a prominent upper class family across the top left of the canvas. Seeing Jasper in his costume momentarily stunned me and I felt a slither of envy engulf my body. It wasn't fair that the Cullen's looked so good in everything that they wore.

Jasper was wearing beige breeches with black boots that came up to mid-calf. He was wearing a white shirt with a charcoal grey waistcoat and black cravat. I wore a red coat with black buttons. His hair had been swept back and his face was serious but in a smouldering way that could actually be rather attractive. I had him standing with his hands clutching either side of his red jacket and got him to place one of his feet up on a nearby rock so his leg rested at a ninety-degree angle. He looked sinfully attractive like a rich Lord of the Regency era. Alice was a lucky lady indeed.

Jasper was King of sitting still and not moving. I suppose it was rather easy for a vampire to sit still for long periods of time as they didn't get distracted like a human would from stiffness or boredom. Jasper made a very good model, and followed every direction I gave him. I was quite satisfied almost three hours later with the sketch I'd produced. Since I wasn't going to be painting till a later date, I wrote the colour I would paint down on parts of the canvas much like the numbers on a 'paint by numbers' canvas. It was mostly so I didn't forget or paint one part the wrong colour when I came back to it later.

Watching Jasper move again after so long of him being still was quite unnerving. Like when you have a dog whose sleeping and you have to watch to check their breathing and haven't died, seeing Jasper move after so long was both startling for me and filled me with relief. If Jasper had somehow put himself in a vampire coma I knew Alice would have killed me!

I said goodbye to Jasper though he didn't notice as Alice had just arrived and was making inappropriate 'lovey' eyes at him and returned to the house. I knew my way around the Cullen house like the back of my hand and as I couldn't hear any piano being played I found myself walking to Edward's room in search of him. I found him in his room luckily, for it would have been awkward if I'd gone in and he wasn't there. He was reading, his brow furrowed in concentration. His concentrating serious face amused me because he looked like a wounded puppy. I knew much of his vampire life came easy to him and he was still unaccustomed to things not being so.

"You all done with Jasper."

I shouldn't have been surprised that he knew I'd blatantly been standing and ogling him so openly but I was slightly surprised. I had thought I'd been super quiet in walking up here but I should have remembered how sensitive a vampires hearing was.

"Yeah, the painting is all sketched out but I didn't want to paint it just now as my hand was beginning to ache."

His furrowed brow deepened this time with concern.

"Are you alright?"

I waved him off, "I'm fine Edward. Do you want to work on our music project now? I know we haven't got a lot done and our music gala is fast approaching."

"You sound like you have an idea."

"I've been playing around with some song lyrics. I was hoping that together we could come up with some music."

"Is that what you want to do? Sing?"

"Only if you accompany me on the piano," I replied.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

I smiled at his old-worldly manners. They never ceased to amaze me.

"Are your family coming to the gala?"

"I have managed to persuade them to come yes. They wouldn't usually and I think they're coming more for you than me but we still have to keep up appearances so it will do our family good to appear."

I nodded but inside I was delighted that the entire Cullen clan would be coming to watch us perform. Edward could spin it anyway he liked and I knew he was trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal that they were coming but I was overjoyed that they'd decided to come and support us.

We walked to the music room and I sat near the piano while Edward sat down on the piano stool. I got my lyrics out and began reading them allowed. I watched as Edward listened and as his hands began to glide over the keys of the piano. Together we worked hard to pin down some chords and work the lyrics into a song. We were going with our theme of passion and so far I was impressed with what we had come up with. It was very powerful the song we were creating and it really connected with me and what I was beginning to feel for Edward.

Having never felt so strongly for a man before you'd think I would have been a little scared about the depth of my emotions but strangely I felt like I was strong enough to accept them without having to shy away from them. I knew that if Edward was to be ripped from my life in one way or another the heartbreak I'd suffer would be hard to come back from and that thought alone made me realise how deeply I felt for him. Even before knowing we were 'destined' for each other I felt like I could be with him for a long time.

I was fully determined to get this song written and completed that I was in no hurry to stop what we were doing. Even when my tummy started to rumble I didn't pause for a moment and ignored my hunger in favour of working on our project. It was only when Edward forcibly guided me from the music room and into the kitchen did I realise the time and how hungry I really was. Esme had put a bowl of steaming tomato and blue cheese pasta in front of me and glared at me in a way that dared me not to eat the whole bowl full.

Sheepishly I glanced back at her and began tucking in. Esme was Queen of making food. I felt kind of bad because I knew the smell of food was unpleasant to vampires but it just made me appreciate Esme all the more for taking time out to make me food. She was best at making Italian food and Italian food was my favourite so I was always ready to be her food guinea pig.

My thoughts wandered as I ate, as they always tended to do. I thought about Aladdin and what I would do if I had a magic lamp. I decided that I use my three wishes to first make human food appetising to vampires – because being able to eat would make it easier for them to blend in – next I would take away a vampire's 'sparkliness' because frankly that part about them was laughable and really added a whole new meaning to 'sun burning'. Lastly I'd like to use my last wish on myself and assure my family was well loved and looked after for all their years on earth. I must have had an odd expression on my face for Edward was soon commenting on it.

"Just thinking," I told him when he asked.

"About Aladdin's lamp."

His brow furrowed as it so often did, it was becoming quite a feature for him much to my amusement.

"Why?"

"Just because."

I sensed he wanted to ask me more about it but he was interrupted by the whirlwind that was Alice as she came flying into the kitchen with a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. Whatever she was planning to do or whatever was about to come out of her mouth I could only guess it was something that was going to make me narrow my eyes and glare at her in a playful manner.

"You'll never guess what Jasper just told me…"

 **Up Next: Chapter Twenty-One – The Gala**


	21. 21 - The Gala

AN: The song that Ella and Edward as supposed to have composed is Alicia Key's 'If I Ain't Got You'. I chose this song because it perfectly captured the emotion I wanted to be explored. It's sort of how Ella feels towards Edward and she's singing from her heart.

 **Chapter Twenty-One – The Gala**

I stood nervously behind the wings. I was wearing a black skater dress with a black lace overlay and black heels. I wrung my hands together in fear and uncertainty. An hour ago I had no nerves and I was looking forward to the gala but now I was overcome with all the emotions I was feeling. I knew my Dad and Bella were somewhere in the audience along with the rest of the Cullen's and my other friends.

I knew our music teacher had high hopes for this concert and I was really beginning to feel the pressure getting to me. Edward stood before me, standing in the wings opposite from me. He was smiling yet it didn't make me feel any calmer. We were supposed to go on last and I think that was what had really started my nerves. I'd had to listen to all the amazing talent that performed before us and now I was having doubts about our performance.

When we took to the stage and I stood behind the microphone I felt sick in my stomach. The lights were bright and beaming down upon me. The intensity of the brightness some-what blinded me from the audience but didn't diminish my nerves in any way. As Edward began playing the piano I felt myself relax slightly. I'd never had stage fright like this before and had always been a confident performer. I wondered why I was suddenly feeling like this.

 _'Some people live for the fortune_

 _Some people live just for the fame_

 _Some people live for the power, yeah_

 _Some people live just to play the game_

 _Some people think that the physical things_

 _Define what's within_

 _And I've been there before_

 _But that life's a bore_

 _So full of the superficial'_

The more the music played, the looser my limbs became till I wasn't stage frightened anymore.

 _'Some people want it all_

 _But I don't want nothing at all_

 _If it ain't you, baby_

 _If I ain't got you, baby_

 _Some people want diamond rings_

 _Some just want everything_

 _But something means nothing_

 _If I ain't got you, yeah'_

As we came to hit the second verse I really felt myself getting into the music and feeling the passion of the words. The lights were less bright now and I could see out into the audience. I could see our music teacher beaming with pride, I could see Bella smiling up at me and I could see my Dad getting emotional.

 _'Some people search for a fountain_

 _That promises forever young_

 _Some people need three dozen roses_

 _And that's the only way to prove you love them_

 _Hand me the world on a silver platter_

 _And what good would it be_

 _With no one to share_

 _With no one who truly cares for me'_

Edward's piano playing became stronger for our final chorus. I could feel the electricity on my skin like an incoming thunderstorm. I felt so emotionally involved in the song that I felt I might collapse at the end of it.

 _'Some people want it all_

 _But I don't want nothing at all_

 _If it ain't you, baby_

 _If I ain't got you, baby_

 _Some people want diamond rings_

 _Some just want everything_

 _If I ain't got you, you, you_

 _Some people want it all_

 _But I don't want nothing at all_

 _If it ain't you, baby_

 _If I ain't got you baby,_

 _Some people want diamond rings_

 _Some just want everything_

 _But everything means nothing_

 _If I ain't got you, yeah'_

The performance was almost over now and I could feel how the audience had risen and fallen in time with the song. I was filled with a sense of relief and a deep meaningful joy.

 _'If I ain't got you with me, baby_

 _So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

 _If I ain't got you with me, baby'_

I sung the final note of the song and heard Edward play the last keys on the piano. The was a breath of utter silence before the crowd erupted in cheers and whoops of joy. I knew then we'd done a good job and wouldn't be surprised if we got an A on this project. I bowed and felt Edward take my hand in his as we walked off the stage.

I threw myself at him in the wings, I was so overwhelmed by our performance that I just needed to feel him near me and wasn't worried about how he'd be able to cope with my neck pressed up against his.

"We did it," I whispered, my head taking up residence in the crook of his neck.

"You were magnificent," he replied.

I wanted to go meet with everyone then and there but the teacher was ushering us back on the stage. In fact, all the performers were being ushered back. I suppose this was the teacher's version of a theatre production's bows and thanks at the end of a show. I wasn't into all that though and now the performance was over I'd prefer to be out of the limelight.

I'd been thinking about how I didn't want to still be up on the stage so hard that I'd missed my name being read out and it was only when Edward tugged on my hand and pulled me forward did I realise we were getting a special mention. A girl, much younger than me, who was probably in middle-school came forward and presented me with a bunch of beautiful red roses and while Edward stood charmingly by my side, the teacher droned on about how wonderful our performance was. We ended up winning a special trophy and were each given the prize of being accepted into a prestigious musical summer camp in Seattle.

I was truly amazed by what we could come up with as a paring. What we had produced was more than I'd ever come up with in a music class before. I couldn't put it down to just being chemical or being because of our emotions because it was so much more than that. Edward and I connected with music, we both had a passion with it and were both compelled to create amazing pieces of music with it. Of course that was just my opinion and probably one that different from the general population but I rather liked that it was something we cared deeply for and something we shared.

I was a little apprehensive about our families mingling past the stage of acquaintances. Dad and the Cullen's hadn't spent time together since Dad found out that it was a vampire that killed his friends or that the Cullen's themselves were vampires. I only hoped that he had moved passed his initial shock and that this evening wouldn't be full of awkward conversations. It helped ease my mind that Angela and Adrian's families would be joining the celebrations as well for that surely meant there would be little awkward silences. Grownups knew how to talk politely right?

"I'm so proud of you Ella that was amazing," whispered Dad as he hugged me tightly.

I held onto his hug for a moment or two longer as I relished in the fact that one parent supported my achievements. Parting from Dad, I was swept into a hug with Bella.

"I've never heard you perform like that. Usually you're a force to be reckoned with but with Edward it was like you were in your element, an angel sent from heaven. Your performance was stunning and the song, wow Ella, I didn't realise what a talent you had for song writing."

"Thanks Bella," I mumbled into her hair that was swamping me as the hug continued. _Really she needed to control her hair more!_

The congratulations continued, from my family to the Cullen's to Angela's and Adrian's. I was overwhelmed with how many congratulatory hugs I received and how many pats on the back I received. It was a new experience for me as I was used only to Bella being by my side cheering me on as I performed. In the past I'd always got her to record my performances so I could send them onto Dad but it wasn't the same as having a proper cheering section. Renee had never once come to a performance of mine and had moaned continually on how much money my singing lessons cost. In fact, she'd cancelled them by the time I was thirteen and they had only restarted when I was fourteen because Dad had found out about it and started to pay for them instead.

"You were wonderful out there," said Rose.

She was the last to congratulate me and hugged me in such a way that had my emotions in a dither. I knew Rose was important to me and Bella knew but I didn't want Dad to feel uncomfortable by just how much Rose meant to me.

 _Sometimes my thought process continued on a loop, I should fix that. I'm not even sure that last thought made sense._

I was stopped from further talking to myself when Esme announced that we should head to their house to continue the celebrations. She also mentioned that she'd made several different types of cake which had Dad walking to his car faster than anyone could imagine.

I glanced at Edward longingly but followed after my Dad. I knew Bella had left behind Adrian as well to drive there with Dad and I appreciated her solidarity. I spent a lot of time with Edward and the Cullen's and I also spent a lot of time with my friends but since my social life exploded I hadn't spent much time with Dad. A car ride might not count as much but I would still use it.

We arrived only second to the Cullen's, probably because of Dad's fast driving in an attempt to get to the 'house of cake' quicker than anyone else. I used this to my advantage for it meant I would be able to see first-hand the wondrous expressions on people's faces as they entered the Cullen's home. Dad's reaction alone had been amusing. He'd been channelling the look of a goldfish for several minutes now and with no sign of stopping I eventually leaned over and closed his mouth for him. He blushed in his embarrassment and managed to compliment Esme on her house even if his voice was a little strangled.

Alice offered us drinks and nibbles which I gladly accepted. I had been too nervous to eat before the performance and now I was starving. The appearance of food led Dad into a detailed conversation with Carlisle about food vs. vampires. It wasn't long before the others arrived and I saw Alice turned into hostess mode. She was crazy scary anyway but as a hostess it was magnified tenfold. Never did I see her without a tray in her hand and our drinks were filled once more before they ever finished.

Edward had come to sit beside me, his arm draped casually across the back of the sofa. He was smirking slyly but I shook the uneasiness off my shoulders. Edward only looked like that when he was amused, reading someone's thoughts or plotting something. None of those reasons appealed to me as I knew no good could come from a mischievous Edward.

There was music playing and I saw Emmett hook the games console up so they could play. I was only vaguely aware of the adults disappearing but I didn't miss how attentive Dad was to Angela's Mum or how Adrian's parents were still noticeably absent – Tyler's parents followed the other adults without concern. I wondered if I should ask Adrian about the absence of his parents but decided against it. I didn't know much about Adrian and wouldn't want to step on any toes by sticking my foot in things.

"Who wants to play Mario Kart?" asked Emmett.

I heard groans from all the Cullen's around me and assumed that meant that Emmett was unbeatable. Well I was in the mood to take on Emmett and I couldn't agree to a wrestling match because he'd probably end up killing me. Mario Kart though was something I could do, Bella outright refused to play and console games with me regardless of the platform because she said she stood no chance. It wasn't my fault that I was naturally good at playing games.

"Bring it on Emmett."

My words were followed by groans from the others around me and I playfully hit Bella on the arm when she joined in with the groans.

"Are you sure you want to go up against Emmett? He's unbeatable," said Edward.

"That's what makes it so fun! Emmett's too cocky and it'll be fun to knock him down a peg or two."

"You wish Ella, you won't beat me and then it'll be Edward comforting you while you cry with humiliation," said Emmett.

I glared at him and took my seat on the sofa next to him. The others it seemed ended up taking sides and discussing who they thought would win. On my team I had: Edward, Bella, Rose and Angela. Emmett had everyone else. It appeared that the majority didn't think I could beat Emmett. Alice had been left out of the decision making because it had been decided that her vote would make things unfair – for she would surely look into the future to see who would win and that would take the fun out of things.

When the race started the two opposing teams started shouting at both Emmett and I, cheering us on and shouting insults at each other. For the most part I ignored their enjoyment for I wanted to concentrate on what I was doing. They hadn't been lying when they said that Emmett was good at Mario Kart. Did he really spend all his time playing it? It didn't matter how good he was however, for I still beat him. I didn't just beat him, out of the four race tracks we completed, I won three out of four. Emmett demanded a rematch but I declined. I could hold this win over his head for a long time and who's to say I'd be able to win against him the next time.

While Emmett sucked in the corner and refused to talk to anyone, the rest of us started chatting among ourselves and I tiptoed briefly into the kitchen to get more food. I'd tiptoed because I was worried that the adults might still be here and I didn't want to interrupt them. They weren't, luckily, though I knew not where they'd gone. I grabbed another plate and began loading it up with food. I was ridiculously hungry and was definitely going to use the Cullen's amazing food to feed my hunger. I was actually getting seconds, I hadn't even started on pudding yet but Alice had taken me up on my suggestion and set up a finger food style buffet and I was loving it.

Rose had followed me into the kitchen, not that I'd know it. She made me jump when she started to talk though and I jumped a foot in the air in fright. Clutching my chest in fright I turned to mock glare at her but I couldn't keep it up for long.

"We really are proud of you, you know."

"I know Rose."

"You've done wonders in changing Edward and by extension, us."

"What do you mean?"

"We've spent decades trying to fit in with humans but never getting close to them. We took a risk with you and we're still at risk from the Volturi because of it but it doesn't matter to us anymore. You're such a special person that it's worth any risk that might present itself. What I wanted to talk about was the change in Edward. He's been moping for the better part of a century that he has been alone while we have all found someone to share our lives with. You've made him into the best version of himself and he in turn, has helped you shine like the star that you are."

I blushed, I wasn't used to all these mushy feelings talk. Bella wasn't one to talk deeply about what she was feeling, a trait she'd inherited from Dad and I'd been without someone I could clearly express myself to. As much as I'd wanted someone like Rose in my life for years, finally having it was more nerve-wracking than I had anticipated. I loved Rose though and would never want to be parted from her – even if it meant I would be blushing more than usual.

"Ella, hello? Ella? Can you hear me?"

Hearing the concern in Rose's voice I backed away from my thoughts and looked up at her in confusion.

"Sorry, what?"

She smiled at me, "away with your thoughts?"

"Sorry, they tend to carry me away from the real world."

"There is nothing wrong with that, actually it's rather amusing to watch you getting carried away in your own head."

"Sorry," I said blushing further.

"We should head back before Edward gets anxious," said Rose. "Are you sure you've got enough there?"

Looking at my plate I realised I'd piled quite a lot of food on it. Perhaps a bit more than I should have put on it but who cares.

"I'm hungry."

 **Up Next: Chapter Twenty-Two – Dissecting…No Thanks!**


	22. 22 - Dissecting No Thanks!

**AN:** 2 chapters in one week - BAM! In other news, over the weekend I slipped on a lemon wedge and injured myself. My Physio told me off :( and said I wasn't allowed to go on lunchtime walks this week. ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Dissecting…No Thanks!**

"No, no way."

"Miss Swan you don't have a choice, this is biology. You have to do this."

"No I don't, in fact I refuse. I'm leaving and you cannot force me to stay."

"If you leave class now it will go on your permanent record," warned the teacher.

"Then it seems I have the first mark on my perfect record. You were warned that I wouldn't be able to take this particular class. You let people walk out of blood typing but you won't let me walk out of dissecting? Isn't that a bit of a double standard?"

"This class is essential to your learning career."

"Is it really? Unless I plan to become a vet or go into a career in medicine, I'm never going to need the skill of dissecting. You have a problem with me walking out of the class, take it up with the Principle or better yet, phone my Dad. I'd love to watch him tear you apart."

Collecting my bag, I stormed from the classroom like the eye of a hurricane storm. I hated my biology teacher, he thought he was so much better than everyone else and thought that being a teacher of biology meant he was the be all and end all of the subject. I wish we would get a more competent teacher but I supposed it was inevitable that I should have one teacher that I didn't get on with during my schooling career.

"Heard you walked out of a class, your teacher is practically screaming inside his head right now."

"Well he wouldn't let me leave and was putting up a fuss about how I had to dissect whether I wanted to or not. Naturally I took offense to that."

"Naturally,"

"Wait, why are ditching?"

"For the same reason. Dissecting animals is almost as bad as blood typing day."

"Why is that? I would have thought it would be easier?"

"Well of course it would be easier if humans were sensible about dissecting but someone always gets distracted and then cuts themselves and that's the real issue. Not to mention that the smell coming from the dead frozen animals is disgusting."

"Have you all ditched your classes today then?"

"Yep."

"You're coming back after this hour though?"

"Probably not. I don't know what the others are doing though."

"You're going to leave me here alone?" I asked, pouting and pushing my bottom lip out as far as it could go for maximum effect.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you're coming with me. Come on, let's ditch the whole day together."

"What if we get in trouble?"

"A little ditching is good for your soul Ella. Besides sounds like your Dad's getting a phone call either way from a very angry teacher so what does it matter?"

Ella giggled, Edward was right, it didn't matter in the long term. Her school record had never been as perfect as she made out it was in her biology class. Edward was right about ditching; everyone should do it once in their lives. I'd ditched a lot back in Phoenix but hadn't since I'd come here. Dad actually cared about my life and I didn't want to abuse the trust he had in me. This once however, I reckoned I could get away with it.

"Where are we going then?" I asked as I climbed into Edward's silver car.

He put the heating on for me which I thought was rather considerate. It wasn't cold-cold today but there was a nip in the air. It was definitely jumper weather and I was rocking a very comfy red wool one that I'd matched with light blue skinny jeans and light brown timberlands.

"Alright Mister secret keeper, take me to your lair."

Edward glared at me, "I don't have a lair."

"That's what you think. I've seen your bedroom, it's very lair like. All you'd have to do is paint the walls back and you'd be living in a cave. Caves are very lair like."

"If you don't stop talking I'm going to maim you."

"Edward! Do you talk to Esme like that? Don't make me tattle on you, Esme wouldn't like it if she heard you were attempting to hurt me. Do you want her to hit you with a wooden spoon again?"

"No…" he responded sulkily.

Seeing Esme whack Edward on the back of the head with a spoon a couple of days ago had been hilarious. Even more so when Emmett had commented that it had been nice to see someone else get hit with the spoon. Rose told me it was a regular occurrence to be carried out when Esme was angry at the boys. Of course it didn't really hurt them but it was the principle that mattered.

Edward drove until he parked the car near his house. I already knew where we were going when he took me by the hand and led me towards the forest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then hop on."

I looked at him incredulously but it seemed he was serious. He'd even bent down so it would be easier for me to climb on his back. I'd have been worrying about how much I weighted if he hadn't been a vampire. He took off at an incredibly speed once I was secure on his back. Eventually I had to close my eyes as the forest was speeding past so quickly I was feeling nauseous just looking at it. It certainly got us there quicker but I had to hold onto Edward for support after he had set me down on my feet again for my legs were wobbling and I felt rather light headed.

"Sorry, I forgot how that might make you feel."

"It was incredible but I feel a little light headed right now."

Edward sat me down on the ground and made sure I wasn't in danger of passing out before he moved away from me and retrieved a picnic basket that had been hidden from my view.

"You had this planned?"

"Sort of. I had an inkling that I could get you to skip with me."

"Is that inkling called Alice?"

"Touché."

After food, I lay back on the grass and stared up at the canopy of trees and fresh sky above me. I felt Edward lie down next to me and I resisted the temptation to move and rest my head on his stomach. Edward laced our hands together and stroked the back on my hand with his thumb. I never tired of him touching me. I knew his cool touch would repel others but it just made him more unique in my eyes. I knew physical gestures were hard for him, not only because of his beliefs but because he was a vampire. I never felt certain about how I was acting and always worried that I was pushing him too far. He never said however, and hardly ever removed himself from me. I was confident in the knowledge that had I pushed the boundaries too far he would have told me.

Letting Edward into my life was harder than I'd imagined also. In fact, letting in his entire family had been hard but a decision that was well worth any trouble. I was trying to leave my insecurities behind and move on with trust and hope in my heart. I'd found a good life here in Forks and could only wonder how much better my life would have been had Dad kept us in the divorce.

I was excited with the prospect of the summer music camp scholarship we'd recently won. I knew I was young in age but thinking of the summer had me thinking of Edward and our future together. I knew realistically that thinking that far ahead was a bad idea, we were a new couple and had a lot of complications backing our decision to date and things might well change but I couldn't help myself from picturing a future with Edward.

"What are you thinking about so hard that's making you frown like that?" asked Edward.

"I was just thinking about the future."

Even though I wasn't lying on Edward I could still feel it when he tensed and noticed that he stopped caressing my hand.

"What about it?"

"Just what we'd be doing. We'll be spending a lot of time together this summer with the music scholarship camp in Seattle and I just wondered where our futures may lead us and what we might end up doing."

"That's all you were thinking about?" said Edward rather happily.

Confused I thought about what he'd said and what I'd said before I realised where Edward's sudden tension had come from.

"I wasn't thinking of being a vampire Edward. In fact, I haven't thought about that prospect at all. I was just thinking of a future with you at my side."

Edward kissed the side of my head but didn't say anything. I wanted to discuss matters further but knew this wasn't a time to push the subject. Edward had strong opinions of the future and the possibility of me becoming a vampire. We hadn't discussed it but I knew it was something he frowned upon and something he wanted to avoid for as long as possible. I didn't know his transition story yet but I supposed that and his short human upbringing played equal parts in his views now.

"I don't like talking about the future," said Edward. "Human life is too short and we have spent years alienating ourselves so we don't get attached or feel grief. Things are different now but I still cannot think of the future in a glowing light. I can however, concentrate on the present and all that I feel for you."

Edward's words were serious and he had put a lot of thought into them. I was well aware of the issues Edward dealt with. He was the one Cullen that seemed to carry the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He wasn't melancholy just stressed with the thoughts he argued about in his head. Sometimes I worried for Edward and I knew the Cullen's did also. I knew that Edward had mellowed since he'd met me as it was a fact I'd been told many times by others. It was a slightly morbid and sad thought but I felt as though his family viewed Edward as a broken toy, sitting on a shelf and never to be used again. I'd come along and fixed him up, taken him off the shelf and rejuvenated him.

Of course that was all silly. Edward was entitled to his own feelings regardless of what they were. He had worries for the future much like I did. Bella's future with Adrian was already set in stone and it would only be a matter of years before she became a fully immortal fey. Yet my fate wasn't as certain. Edward was my mate but we hadn't ironed out any details or sat down and talked about things. The most obvious one being who I was. Would I remain human or would I become a vampire at some point? It was all up in the air. I was happy being a human for the present. Yet I knew that thought would keep nagging me from the depths of my mind till a decision was reached.

I moved now in the absence of our talking, to rest my head upon Edward's chest. Almost immediately his fingers started running through my hair. It was a calming feeling, a simple touch but feel of longing and passion. The coolness of his fingertips as they grazed my scalp caused me to make purring noises I wasn't aware I could make. I could practically feel Edward's smile upon his face. If we stayed here all day, I'd be quite happy.

* * *

Ella was wringing her hands nervously as she stood outside the art room and began pacing backwards and forwards. They'd all been asked to have their paintings set up first thing that morning and then been forewarned that their teacher would be marking their work before their afternoon lesson started. Despite Alice's reassurances that all was fine, Ella couldn't believe her.

She was happy with the first two portraits she'd done of Jasper. They were both interesting and unique in their own right and vastly different from any art work she'd done before. No, she was worried about the full length portrait she'd done of Jasper. In between everything that had happened around the time that she'd started it, she didn't feel like she had done her justice to the painting itself. She had wanted it to look like a painting you might find hanging on a wall in a large English Estate but was fearful that it looked more like a painting by an amateur that had been locked away for how bad it looked.

There had been so much more that she wanted to do with the painting but she had run out of time. If things didn't go favourably with the teacher perhaps she could negotiate an extension and finish the painting the way she wanted. Both Alice and Jasper had tried to get her to stop pacing but her nerves were too strong to heed their advice. She had tried to tone it down however, when she noticed the unease on Jasper's face and realised how much of her emotion he was currently struggling under.

Though it seemed like days it couldn't have been more than minutes when the teacher finally opened the door and allowed her pupils to enter. I rushed over to my section of artwork as quickly as I could without looking ridiculous. The teacher had pinned a small piece of paper in the top right corner of each piece of work with the grade we'd earned upon it. I'd got two B's and one A. The A surprisingly, was from the full-length portrait of Jasper. I was shocked at the grade but it didn't make me feel any better about the painting, I still wanted to improve upon it.

"You don't agree with the grade perhaps?"

The teacher had come up behind me quite silently and scared the hell out of me when she spoke.

"I think I could have painted it better and there is much there I wish to improve on."

"I think it is a fantastic piece of artwork already. Would you ever consider selling it?"

Now I was beyond shocked I could scarcely remember to close my mouth. Getting an A on a piece of work I didn't believe was that good was one thing but having my teacher ask if I'd be willing to sell it was another thing entirely.

"I am afraid this painting already has a wall to be hung on. My Mother has been insistent upon it being hung in our house since she first saw it in its early stages of creation," said Jasper.

"Oh well," said our teacher mournfully. "If your Mother ever tires of it being on her wall, I should rather like it for mine."

I didn't think this afternoon could get even more shocking.

 _Couldn't Alice have pre-warned me of this outcome?_

 **Up Next: Chapter Twenty-Three - Heated Words**


	23. 23 - Heated Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just Ella, Adrian and other elements that you do not recognise.

 **AN:** Hey all! You're probably angry at me for not posting in a while, I'm sorry but work has been hectic and since work pays my bills - it has to come first! I tried really hard to get two chapters written for you guys today but I'm so tired from looking at the screen and imputing data on a spreadsheet that I failed in that. However, I did get half of the second chapter written, so expect it to be posted on Monday :)

AN2: Just so you have a timescale of what is happening. Chapter 25 will be my take on the baseball scene & James etc & Chapter 27 will mark the beginning of 'Part 2' ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – Heated Words**

I'd planned a day out for Edward and I today. I had wanted things to be special as we were coming up to the first month anniversary of being together. I knew that the 'one-month anniversary' meant little to Edward and the Cullen's when they lived for so long but it meant a lot to me. This was our first milestone as a couple and I was determined to celebrate it.

If I was surprising Alice, it would have been a shopping trip to Seattle. If I had been surprising Jasper I would have organised a history themed excursion. If I had wanted to surprise Rose, we'd have had a girly sleepover and for Emmett an afternoon with the games consoles. Yet Edward, was harder to plan for. Perhaps it was because I wanted things to be perfect or because I was putting more effort into things that because the reason why it was so difficult.

It was Saturday morning and the weather was a perfect combination of a cloudy sky but a warm atmosphere. I had thought and planned many things since I first got the idea to celebrate this and had found Edward to be the most annoying person to plan for. Already I was loathing the looming Christmas holiday for the sole reason of having to buy presents for the Cullen's who already had everything.

Armed with my picnic basket I set out for our special spot in the woods. I'd asked Alice to keep Edward busy until I could set up because I didn't want him to ruin the surprise and Edward had a tendency of doing that. I suppose it came with the territory of being able to read minds. Edward wasn't very good at being kept in the dark.

I set up a couple of candles to light the clearing when the sun went to bed and I had even bought with me a wireless music player and some more old fashioned music to listen too.

Laying a blanket down on the ground I brought out some pillows and set the picnic basket off to the side. I sat and waiting, admiring the wildlife and hoping that things would be enough. I had taken special care with my outfit today and hoped Edward would approve. I was wearing pale blue skinny jeans and a lemon sorbet three-quarter length top. I was wearing my cowboy boots to complete the look.

Though I couldn't see the sun through the trees I tilted my head up towards the sky, closed my eyes and relaxed into the warmth. Sitting in complete silent afforded me the advantage of knowing when Edward had arrived. I was sure he was exaggerating his movements anyway but I was pleased to have noticed his arrival.

"You made it," I said.

"Alice did her job in keeping me busy, you know she is probably going to force you into shopping with her for the job she's done."

"It will be worth it."

"Why are we here?" he asked.

I moved, finally opening my eyes and looking at Edward. With a small smirk upon my face I took in all of the glorious creature standing before me and could help but feel how lucky I was.

"Edward, I know human nature confuses you but even you must know what a one-month anniversary is."

His face frowned slightly and he dropped down to the ground so that he was sitting next to me.

"One-month? Really? Is that generally celebrated?"

"I suppose it depends on the couple. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

He turned towards me, smiling this time and replied, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Good because otherwise I would have been disappointed."

He chuckled, his laughter sounded like warm honey cascading over my skin. I felt him relax in my presence and knew that the tension he'd felt was slowly slipping away. There was so much I wanted from this moment but I was unsure as to how I could get it. I didn't want to ruin things by acting without thinking.

"Every day you surprise me Ella."

"How?"

"How can you be with a monster like me? Every day you're with us you're in more danger. We lead a different lifestyle but what's to say one of us wouldn't crack? We're vampires Ella and most of our kind have no problem in killing innocents."

The tension was back again with force but at least I now knew what it was about.

"I've never once felt fearful while in your presence Edward or in the presence of your family. Yeah, it's true that there is a danger but danger lurks around every corner. I could no sooner be bitten by a vampire than I could be run over by a car or poisoned or murdered."

"I worry."

"I've noticed."

"I am a lion and you are a lamb, how could you willingly put yourself in this situation?"

"I've never been one for following the rules. You make my life better Edward and I wouldn't change that."

He frowned, his bottom lip pouting out as he thought through what I'd said. I had no idea where this anger was coming from or whether it had been something he'd thought long and hard about or something that had just come to mind. With Edward it was difficult to tell for he kept his feelings guarded.

"Tell me about your human life," I said.

"Why? It was so long ago that I cannot remember much."

"Please Edward, I want to know."

"I was born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20th 1901. My parents were kind and loving and I was young and carefree. I had my whole life before me and a world of opportunities. My Father, Edward Mason, was a lawyer while my Mother Elizabeth was a housewife. Father's job offered many opportunities for me when I was younger but he was away a lot so our relationship wasn't close. My Mother was the centre of my world and my first musical inspiration. I have always loved to play the piano and I enjoyed playing for Mother most of all. When the war started I had entertained the possibility of joining but I did not want to leave Mother alone and I was also not old enough to join."

"It sounds like you had a good life."

"It was a good life until 1918 and the Spanish influenza hit Chicago. Father was the first to go, he died in the first wave of the sickness. Mother held on longer, she was reluctant to leave me behind. I contracted the sickness shortly after her and the doctor looking after us was Carlisle. Mother begged him to do everything within his power to save me and as the night took her from the world of the living, Carlisle took me into the world of immortality."

"So he saved you from death?"

"Indeed though I did not thank him straightaway. You may have noticed that I struggle with what I am more than the rest of my family. I have tasted human blood, I have fallen off the wagon and hit rock bottom. I am not an innocent vegetarian vampire. There is blood on my hands and in my heart."

"What happened?"

"I rebelled against Carlisle's teaching in 1927, preferring the blood of humans to animals, I used my gift to seek out the worst of humanity and kill them for their crimes. I thought I was service justice, that it wouldn't matter that I was feeding off of them because they were the worse sought of people but I was wrong. I regretted what I had done and returned to Carlisle in 1931."

"You sound very brave."

"Or very weak depending on how you look at it. I'm not good for you Ella but I cannot stay away from you."

"Why don't you let me worry about whether you're good for me or not."

I worried about where these thoughts had come from, the fun day I'd hoped for had disappeared the moment Edward had started to talk. I couldn't understand his feelings towards himself or our relationship. How long had he had these thoughts? How long had he kept them bottled up? I suddenly felt like this was all my fault and like I had done something to cause him all this inner turmoil.

Had I been selfish by wanting to be with Edward so badly? With the Cullen's so in control, I'd never wondered about how hard it must be for Edward to be with a human. The thought had honestly never crossed my mind and now I wondered if it should have done. Should I have pursued him so when my very presence could cause him pain?

My heart had started to beat faster and I could almost feel the blood pumping through my veins. Though I tried to control what was happening to me it felt like I was fighting a losing battle and once again my thoughts turned to Edward and how he had to control himself when he was around me.

Though I was feeling selfish, I perhaps wasn't feeling as guilty as I should. I wanted to get the day back on track and I wanted to achieved what I'd sought to do today.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Edward! You said you trusted me."

"Ok, ok. I'm closing my eyes."

I took a minute to appreciate his stone like pose, his closed eyes and his god like beauty. Surely Edward could hear the thumping of my heart. Surely he knew on some level what I would attempt.

I leant into him and brushed my lips across his in a feather light manner. He didn't turn away from me so I kissed him again with more firmness and more passion. Again he didn't turn me away. Getting bolder I wrapped my arms around him, one hand on his head and the other around his neck. I felt myself flushing under the passion of our kiss but I still wanted more.

My mouth made a moan as we continued to kiss each other in a frenzied manner and my hands started wandering over Edward's torso. I could feel the edge of his t-shirt within my grasp but had barely got a hand onto his cool skin before Edward had ripped himself away from me and across the forest floor, a fair distance from where I sat.

Dazed and confused, I knew I must look a sight. I could feel my lips were a little swollen and knew my hair would be a mess and my clothes rumbled. As I came out of the haze the kiss had produced, I frowned at seeing how far away Edward was.

"Why did you stop?"

Edward growled at me and suddenly I felt all the seriousness of the situation like a ton of bricks had collapsed on top of me.

"What were you thinking?!"

I was taken aback by his angered voice. Edward had never raised his voice to me or behaved in such a manner.

"I just wanted to have a kiss with my boyfriend."

"That was not a kiss Ella."

"Then what was it Edward?" I said angrily.

 _This was his fault; he'd made me angry by overreacting to something so simple._

"I can never lose control with you Ella, don't you understand?"

"I just wanted some physical affection, some passion. Edward we're a couple but we hardly ever touch. We hold hands in public but we hardly ever kiss. You keep so much of yourself hidden that I never know what you're feeling. I need the reassurance that you like me. I'm a touchy-feely person and I enjoy having a physical relationship as much as an emotional one."

Edward growled again and used his speed to rush back over and invade my personal space. His face was but an inch from mine and I could feel myself effected by him even now. I couldn't see love, joy or happiness reflected in his eyes though, instead I could see anger, hurt and a demon waiting to play.

"Are you not afraid of me Ella? Do you not find me dangerous?" he asked as he trailed one finger down the side of my face. "I am a monster Ella. I can kill you with a single touch. I do not play games Ella, when I say I cannot lose control I mean it. I am a predator and you are my prey."

"I do not fear you Edward."

"Perhaps you should."

I took a step away from him. I might not have been afraid of him but I was very much upset by him and could feel the tears that burned in the back of my eyes.

"Why are you pushing me away like this?"

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm just trying to make you understand."

"I think you should leave Edward."

"What?"

"This was supposed to be a celebration and a happy day but you have turned it into a nightmare. You have this view of life and I've listened to all you've said yet you won't allow me the same curtesy. I don't enjoy these double standards Edward. Either you're happy with our relationship or you aren't but you need to make up your mind."

Edward cast one snarky glance in my direction before he sped out of the clearing and I collapsed into tears. I couldn't help but think again that this was all my fault and that I shouldn't have pushed Edward. I should have just been happy with the relationship Edward and I had and not wanted it to be anything more. Edward and I clearly had a difference in opinion and where I was willing to listen to what he had to say, he wasn't willing to do the same.

I started to pack up the clearing and tried to focus on something else. As low as I felt in this moment I didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of knowing his words had gotten to me. Couples fought all the time and this was our first fight and so it was bound to be explosive. I didn't think this was the end of the relationship – at least I hoped it wasn't – I just thought we needed to spend some moments alone to lick our wounds before we made up.

Still all that had been said had hurt me and I wasn't sure how to proceed. One moment I found myself staring into the depths of the forest without really looking and the next moment I found myself in the comforting arms of Rose. I wasn't sure how she found out about what had happened and I didn't really care much for I sorely needed the company she offered. I let myself relax in Rose's arms and allowed my tears to fall.

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V**

I could already feel the anger pulsing through my veins and I struggled to keep the Major from taking over. I knew what had happened moments ago when Alice's vision had changed and she'd told me of why. I was waiting for Edward to return from the forest and was pacing in the garden. I knew my family was standing beside me, apprehensively shifting from foot to foot.

I'd never thought to find a human that meant so much to me, as I could barely keep my control. Adjusting to this lifestyle had been difficult for me after so many years drinking human blood. It was even harder with my gift of feeling emotions that I would feel everyone's bloodlust onto of mine, which in turn made my slipups more common.

Ella was like a sister however, and I couldn't believe what Edward had done. Alice had been positively jumping around this morning, excited for the plan that Ella was putting in motion and the happy vision she'd seen of how the day would go. Edward had changed his mind for whatever reason and Alice's vision became a new bitter version of the original.

Ella didn't deserve the way Edward had just treated her and I couldn't understand Edward's actions towards her. I could hear him approaching now, a few short seconds and he'd come face to face with everyone. Rose was off as soon as he arrived, I could feel the anger radiating from her and knew it was wise for her not to be here. I suspected she was going to find Ella.

"What the fuck was that Edward?" I asked.

He looked startled, like the deer that we so often hunt. I don't think he was expecting a family audience so soon.

"What do you mean?" he replied curtly.

"Don't play games with me Edward," I growled. The Major was eager to come out and it was taking all my willpower to stop that from happening. "All those things you said to Ella, why?"

"She doesn't understand."

"No you don't understand. Ella would give up the world just to be with you. You pushing her away is only going to hurt the two of you. A bond once broken cannot be fixed."

"She shouldn't have to give up the world!"

"Edward it's been a month. We're not asking you to bind yourself to her for all eternity but you're thinking of the future when you should be looking at the present. We all know how you feel about our lifestyle and the years you've had to suffer alone but don't you think you should give Ella the benefit of doubt? She's old enough to make her own decisions without you shoving your opinions down her throat. She's only seventeen and believe me she isn't even thinking of becoming a vampire right now because her life is waiting before her. In your twisted thoughts did you ever think of what Ella wanted? What she truly wants? Or were you too preoccupied with making her see what you wanted."

"She wants a more…physical relationship. Surely you can't agree with that? One wrong move and I could be arrested for murder."

"You're jumping to conclusions again. She isn't made of glass Edward so don't treat her like a china doll."

"You're all in agreement that I'm in the wrong then?"

I knew he wasn't happy that I'd stood up to him and from the look on his face he was even more displeased that the rest of the family was taking my side as well.

"Edward, I have a friend that lives not five hours from here. His name is Rufus," said Carlisle. "Why don't you take tomorrow to go and visit him. He'll be able to answer any questions you have."

"Why?"

Carlisle sighed, "just trust me son."

Edward nodded though it was stiffly done and quickly sped away from us.

"Who's Rufus?" I asked Carlisle.

"A very old, very wise vampire who fell in love with a human. I thought it might do Edward good to talk to another who'd been in his shoes."

"Do you think it will help?"

"I hope so. I'd be very surprised if Edward didn't apologise to Ella by Monday morning."

I nodded and felt my anger drain away slightly. The Major retreated back into his box though I could tell he still wasn't happy. Edward better watch his actions when it came to Ella for I couldn't be responsible for what happens should the Major take over.

* * *

With the disastrous weekend over and done with, I'd wallowed in self-pity for the most part and eaten a lot of ice cream. Even Rose's comforting words hadn't eased the ache within my heart. I knew that both Edward and I were stubborn people but I'd have rather faked an apology than continue to ignore him. Jasper had told me to hang in there and that everything would work out. I had been sceptical of that fact but low and behold, there stood Edward outside the front of my house with his car, waiting to take me to school.

I had considered running back into the house but Bella had anticipated that moved and forcibly frogmarched me towards Edward. I had no choice but to get in the car with him and enjoy what promised to be a very awkward car journey.

"Are you going to ignore me for the entire journey?"

"Are you going to take away my choice?"

He sighed.

"I am…sorry for the way I treated you on the weekend. You were doing something romantic and I could only think of myself. I didn't take your consideration into account and just assumed all the answers."

I studied Edward's profile from where I sat in the passenger seat. He seemed serious if his grip on the steering wheel was anything to go by. Edward wasn't one for apologies and so I knew he was sincere. I wondered as to his sudden change in opinion and how this apology had come about. I didn't want to push things with him though. I'd ask another Cullen about it later.

"You're really sorry?"

"Most definitely."

"I'm sorry too Edward. I did not think how hard it was for you to be with me. I see couples having PDAs all the time and all I could think about was how I wanted that and not how that closeness would affect you."

"It's fine."

"We're ok then?"

He nodded.

I expected the rest of the car ride to be silent and I was right, it was. However, I didn't expect Edward to move his hand from the gear stick and entwine with mine.


	24. 24 - Girls I'm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight but I do own Ella, Adrian and anything else you don't recognise.

 **AN:** I'm so sorry it's been a while since I posted, ya'll must be mad at me. This has been because of a number of things. Work has been incredibly busy and stressful, the time I use for writing has been dominated by me sobbing in my home and trying not to fall to pieces. I've also had real writers block on this chapter and I know it isn't the best it could be, it's more of a filler. I've got some interesting chapters coming up so I suppose this non-interesting one was difficult to write. Please bear with me! I'll be on holiday for the later part of next week/beginning of the following week, so not sure when the next chapter will make an appearance ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – Girls I'm…**

Tonight I was wearing a black sweetheart dress that came down to my knees with black tights and purple heels. Bella stood next to me in similar attire though she didn't look nearly as comfortable. On my other side stood Angela, looking very lovely in a soft magenta dress. We were waiting at the restaurant for our parents who had called this 'meeting' together. As evening dinner's go, this one was definitely unusual and though Bella and Angela seemed somewhat confused about what was going on, I thought I had uncovered what was about to happen.

Dad arrived with Christine - Angela's Mum - in tow. I knew things were serious because Christine had managed to smarten Charlie up, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a forest green jumper. I knew that those clothes hadn't been in his wardrobe a couple of days ago.

Once we were seated at our dinner table and our orders had been placed, I sat between Bella and Angela looking like that cat that got the cream. From the way I could hear Angela's brain turning I thought she perhaps was working out what had happened as well whereas my poor sister still looked as confused as ever.

"So you're probably wondering why we asked you to come for dinner," said Dad.

"No," said Bella and Angela, while I replied, "yes."

"Should have known that you'd work things out Ella but let's inform the others before they feel left out."

I giggled at my Dad's words. I felt very light and happy within this moment.

"Bells, Angela, your Mum and I are dating and we're pretty darn serious about each other."

The people on either side of me squealed with joy. I should have known that this was the news Dad wanted to share. He'd been way too happy recently and trapped in that bubble that only new love can produce. I was so happy for dad. We never talked about it but I knew that Renee leaving him had really screwed him up and I was over the moon that he'd been given this second chance at love.

Dad and Christine had clearly been expecting bad fallout – if their facial expressions were anything to go about. How they had come to that negative conclusion was beyond me as both Bella and I were got on very well with Angela and her Mum.

Without the stereotypical jealousy and hurt that could come from two families uniting, this was just a joyous occasion. With food and drink shared between one whole and very new family.

My Dad's happiness sometimes meant more to me than my own but then I was a Daddy's girl while Bella was closer to Renee. I doubted now however, that, if Renee came calling to take us back that Bella would go. Adrian and her were pretty serious.

"Oh my gosh, do you know what this means?" I asked the girls while are respective parents were caught up in their own conversation.

"That we'll really be sisters now," said Angela.

"Well that too but I was actually thinking of something else."

"What?" Bella asked.

"This calls for a sleepover."

Angela squealed, her excitement matching mine while Bella merely rolled her eyes though her smile gave things away.

"I was thinking of inviting Alice and Rose as well, what do you think?"

Angela nodded, "I like that idea. I feel I should know them better than I do."

"Ok, I guess I'm in," said Bella.

"Chin up Bells, it's not like I'm asking you to go shopping or something. No boys though and that includes you texting Adrian! It's going to be a boy free evening."

"Ha! Tyler is so going to object about that!"

"Tyler can complain all he wants; he may be fabulous with fashion but he is still a male."

* * *

We were sitting at the lunch table at school when Angela jumped out of her chair, squealed and ran across the cafeteria. Most of the people in the room stopped to stare at her actions even I was gobsmacked that she could make that much noise. Things had been quiet since our parents announced they were seeing each other. At school on Monday I'd immediately cornered both Alice and Rose and told them about the sleepover plan for the coming weekend and they were both excited by what I'd planned. Angela was right that Tyler would complain, he had been moaning about it since first thing on Monday morning. It was now Wednesday and he still hadn't given up on moaning and pouting about things. Tyler was and always would be a total drama queen.

The source of Angela's excitement was currently hidden by her overexcited tackle and hug. It wasn't till she was dragging said person back towards them that I finally realised who it was. It prompted my own squeal as I raced off to hug the person that was trying to escape Angela's tight grip.

It seemed that Ben had returned from his mysterious disappearance. I for one, was relieved for I had been very close to starting my own search party to go look for him and his family. I hadn't realised – from my talks with Angela regarding Ben's disappearance – that they were this close. She'd never done or said anything that would suggest they were and yet I was seeing with my own two eyes how tightly Angela held Ben and how unwilling she was to let him go.

Once they had caused enough of a scene to set the gossip wheels in motion, Angela and Ben released each other and Angela hurriedly led Ben over to us. We all enjoyed our own moments of welcoming Ben back into our friendship groups, though none of us were quite so over the top like Angela was.

When everything was settled and our stomachs rumbled in anticipation of food, it became obvious that a silence had settled over our group and we each were taking turns at starring at Ben. It was probably quite nerve wracking for him to have so many eyes on him at once but I for one was really curious as to where he had been all this time and why we had only got radio silence from him.

We were such an odd group but I realised – from the silent conversation that Ben was having with Angela – that whatever the truth was wasn't going to be shared here. Yes we were a group of odd balls but to the Cullen's, Adrian and Tyler were mere humans and vice versus. I always forgot that particular secret was dominating our group. Adrian had his own reasons for wanting to him his fey heritage a secret from the Cullen's and I never once questioned that. The Cullen's didn't want to let what they assumed were mere humans into their family secret either. I could only hope that when the truth did come out it wasn't overly dramatic. I didn't want anything to tear out family apart.

I guess I would just have to be patient and hope that Ben would share what had happened to him at some point when there were fewer ears around. I was getting used to being in the mix of things and being left not knowing something was an odd experience for me now.

Edward held my hand under the table bringing me out of my thoughts and when I turned to look at him he smiled with such brilliance that it melted my soul.

"Awh great! Now I'm the only single one here. It was bad enough before but now I'm like the lone gooseberry to all of you lot," moaned Tyler.

"Tyler, not everyone at this table is dating," I said.

"Oh please! With the googly eyes Ben and Angela are making, we all know they'll be a couple within a week."

Both of the mentioned people blushed a bright red and all contact between them stopped. I felt sorry for them, it wasn't their fault that Tyler was grouchy but their new feelings shouldn't take the brunt of it. It was unfair to embarrass them like that.

"Tyler you're doing that thing again where you say something without thinking it through again," said Adrian. "Remember what I said I'd do last time you did that."

"No, not Mr. Pink Rabbit. You wouldn't do that to me Adrian, you promised."

"I didn't have to do it Tyler, you just did."

"So, who's this Mr. Pink Rabbit Tyler? Have you been hiding a secret boyfriend from us?" I asked.

There was laughter from the table as Tyler blushed deeply.

"Karmas a bitch right Tyler," said Angela.

"Go on then, are you going to tell us or not."

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"Mr. Pink Rabbit was a toy Tyler had when he was little. He went everywhere with it and it didn't leave his arms. Not when it was covered in mud or when he accidently peed on it. He Mother was very relieved when he finally let go of it."

"You are not a very nice cousin Adrian."

"Yet I am a funny one."

I laughed a long with the rest of my friends but it wasn't a malicious laughter or anything. We were just giving Tyler a good-natured ribbing that was all. I did feel bad for Tyler though as it must be hard being the only single friend. There weren't a lot of openly gay guys in Forks so it was even harder for Tyler to find someone to be with. I had no doubt that his time would come however and probably when he least expected it as well.

Happiness radiated from the tight group of friends I'd made over the course of lunch and the remained of the week. I often caught myself thinking of how lucky I was to have such amazing friends and extended family to lean on. I could only imagine how my life would have turned out if I had stayed stuck under Renee's thumb. I probably would have become sad and bitter. Twisted like an old hag and adopted thousands of cats.

* * *

The dawn of a new weekend and the looming excitement of the sleepover should have been an excited happy event for all yet the silent looks being passed between Bella and Angela was enough to set my stomach on edge. There was weariness in the looks, a hidden fear that I couldn't put my finger on. What would Bella and Angela be worrying about that I couldn't know of?

I couldn't tell whether I was being paranoid, curious or selfish. Maybe I was putting so much hope on wanted this sleepover to be a success that I was now imagining things that weren't there.

"Guys what's going on?"

They shared another look between them and I felt anger burn its way up my throat. I was being silly; they didn't have to share anything with me just because we'd had no secrets before. I was behaving like a child, upset because I hadn't been told the secret. I knew this yet somehow I couldn't stop my irrational behaviour.

"Seriously I know you guys are hiding something. All the secret looks and silent conversations are starting to worry me. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, of course not," said Bella.

"Then what is it?"

"We're not sure we should say."

"Look, I'm really fighting myself at the moment. I don't want to be childish and sulk because you won't tell me the secret nor do I want to guilt trip you into telling me but we've never had secrets before and that leads me to believe that this is a big one. Are you scared of me telling someone because you know I'd never do that! Unless you've sworn not to tell me then I don't understand what the problem is."

Bella sighed, the worry etched on her face became more pronounced and unless my eyes were deceiving me then it appeared like she was about to cry. Suddenly all my anger and frustration at not being included flew out the window as my protective nature took over. Bella was more important to me than some silly secret. She was my twin sister and Angela was my best friend. If they were hiding something from me then hands down it was for a good reason. I'd just had to man up and prove that it didn't matter to me.

"Ben and his family are magical. Ben hit his maturity and became a wizard, that's why he was away from school. He was learning to control it," said Angela.

"That's wonderful though, isn't it? Shouldn't that be a happy thing? Why are you still looking sombre?"

"Adrian hired Ben's family to go undercover in the fey world. I've been hiding this from you for a long time," said Bella. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you or that Adrian asked me not to tell you but that I didn't want you to get involved with whatever is going to happen. You already have the vampire world to deal with and I didn't want to put the stress of the fey world on your shoulders as well."

"Bella you're my sister. I'll take all the stress in the world just so I can have your back and protect you. Stress and worry go hand in hand in my world but I'd rather suffer their effects that be ignorant at what is going on in your life."

"I'm sorry," chocked Bella as she began crying.

"Bella it's alright. You and me, we're two peas in a pod. We've had each other's backs for the longest time. This isn't the first time we've kept something from the other in an attempt to protect them and it won't be the last. Please dry your eyes, we have a sleepover in a couple of hours and we need to get ready for it. It's supposed to be a happy day."

"I'm worried about Adrian. He says there is discord running in the fey world. He hired Ben's family to find out what was happening but they didn't find anything conclusive. He said he could sense a storm coming but knew not which way the wind was blowing."

"Bella relax. It sounds scary but there is no use worrying about it. Just live your life in the present and forget about all the 'what ifs'. If I thought about all the bad things that could come from me knowing about the Cullen's I would be a hermit within my own room. Life's too short for that."

"She's right you know. We've been foolish in our own worries for a future that hasn't come to pass yet. Mother always tells me to forget about the future because the sands of time haven't decided what course they're going to run on yet."

 _For a moment, both Bella and Angela were covered by bright light before it faded into nothing. The bond with my sister was stronger than ever. The bond with Angela was new and wavering but it was solid. For others this moment would seem inconsequential and a melancholy moment in a happy day but I could see it for what it really was. It was a moment when three people became closer and the lines of family started to form._

In the end I sent Bella and Angela out to get food for us mere humans while I set up the living room to form a den. Hanging one big sheet from the ceiling I created a canopy for the piles of pillows, mattresses and duvets on the floor. Knowing who was going to be joining us, I'd set up a table covered with make-up, hair tools and nail accessories. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice would want to do makeovers so I thought I might as well get everything ready for her.

I'd turned the room into an indoor tent, girl style. I was glad that Dad was staying with Christine tonight for surely he would look at what I'd created and shake his head at me. I thought I'd done a good job. I was really excited to have this sleepover, as it would be my first proper one. I had had a couple when I was very small but they had always been at other people's houses. Renee had never let me have a sleepover of my own and when Bella had had people over I was always banished to my room.

I changed into my unicorn onesie – _don't mock_ – that Bella had bought me one Christmas ago. I'd returned the favour by buying her an owl onesie and we both looked equally ridiculous in them.

Bella and Angela arrived back with food fifteen minutes before Alice and Rose arrived on the doorstep.

I was actually surprised that Alice and Rose had managed to arrive without their other halves moaning in the background. The boys had put up a lot of fight in knowing that they weren't invited to the sleepover and they definitely weren't used to not getting their own way.

As I suspected, Alice did head straight towards the make-up station I'd set up and with a squeal I was hauled up from where I'd been sitting and transformed into Alice's own Barbie doll. My sister, Angela and Rose laughed at my predicament while I just glared. I knew they'd get their comeuppance once Alice had finished with me. I was right of course and I grinned smugly from the floor and offered no help when the others faced similar fates.

Of course Alice and Rose didn't eat any of the food but that didn't stop Bella, Angela and I from stuffing our faces until we were groaning in pain from being so full.

"So Angela, you seemed pretty happy to see Ben...is there something we should know?" asked Alice.

Angela blushed.

"Yeah, I wondered about that. When I was worried about him being away but you didn't seem that bothered," I added.

"Erh well, nothing is going on there..."

"Oh really? Then why is your face all red?"

"It's not!"

"Someone has a crush," sang Bella.

Angela threw a pillow at her.

"Ooo I know, let's place truth or dare!" said Alice.

Judging by the smile on her face, we'd all be regretting things in the morning...


	25. 25 - It Started with Baseball

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox sometimes.

 **AN:** Ok, first off I'm very sorry. I know it's been weeks since I've posted in this story. First off I had terrible writers block, I actually rewrote this chapter at least four times and I'm still not sure that I'm happy with it. Secondly I had some life issues to deal with and those didn't help with my writing. Thirdly I had the flu, so that set me back a while as well. I imagine it will take me a while to get Chapter Twenty-Six out as well but from there is should be smooth sailing as far as weekly updates are concerned. I know I've promised other stories on my page but I want to concentrate on this one a little more before I start on any others. Thanks for sticking with me ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – It Started with Baseball**

"You're going to play baseball?"

"Yeah the Cullen's invited me."

"Really, you? Baseball?"

"I'm not you Bella. I'm not clumsy as hell and bad with any hand eye coordination!"

"I'm sorry it just doesn't seem like something you'd want to do."

"Look they invited me alright. It's important to them and whether I end up playing the game or just sitting on the side lines and watching them play I'll be having fun."

"Well I think it's good that they invited you. Won't it be fun to see how Vampires play baseball?" said their Dad.

"See, Dad likes the idea."

"Dad just loves baseball."

"If all you're going to do is complain then why don't you go spend some time with Adrian."

"I thought you were angry we hadn't spent much time together?"

"I was but now your moaning is annoying me."

I dodged Bella's arm as she tried to whack me with it. She was just a little too slow and I a little too fast but I enjoyed the moment she almost fell flat on her face.

I did miss my sister terrible but I knew we were now the twins that faced the world alone. We were different, we'd evolved, made friends and relationships. We'd still be close but we weren't joined at the hip anymore. I needed to move forward, I'd mourned the loss of that and was now ready to start in the new chapter of my life. Perhaps I was being over dramatic.

Edward met me outside my house not in his usual car but in a massive jeep. I raised my eyebrow at him quizzically but he just smiled and got me to get in the car. I could see Dad eying me from the kitchen window but luckily he didn't come out. He just chuckled some, sent me a wink and then disappeared. I presumed he was going fishing or something but I was happy in the knowledge that Dad liked Edward. I'd heard horror stories of parents not liking the other halves of their children and had at one point worried about what Dad would think of Edward.

Storm clouds had gathered in the sky as we drove but it was still warm out. Edward assured me that I'd know why they needed to storm shortly but it was becoming very clear that I would not be playing baseball with the others.

Esme hugged me when I arrived while the others, especially Emmett glared at me with a sulky pout.

"What's going on?"

"They cheat," said Esme.

"No, you think we cheat," said Edward.

Esme turned to look at me, "they cheat."

I giggled.

"It's time," said Alice.

Rose whacked the bat first and I realised why they needed the thunder. I'd never heard anything so loud and worried about the abuse my poor ears were getting. If I went deaf from this experience, I would so be suing the Cullen's. I hadn't realised how competitive Rose and Edward were, Edward was faster here and Rose was out but she didn't go quietly. It was a competition between them and a sport where they could be themselves without fear of exposure. It was fantastic to watch them though, it was like seeing film special effects except she was seeing the effects unedited.

"Stop!" said Alice. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear them. I didn't think they were interested but then they changed their mind. They're travelling so quickly and they're almost here."

"Who are here?" I asked.

Edward was by my side in a second, in fact the whole family was crowding around me.

"Others."

"Others?"

"Yes others but not like us others."

I was confused, the Cullen's were all poised to attack but I couldn't understand why until I heard the faint rustle of forest foliage being crushed underfoot and then they emerged. There were three of them and I saw their feet first, they were bare. Their clothes were threadbare but it was their eyes I noticed. Red. Blood red. The penny fell. _THAT sort of other then._

"This belongs to you?" said the dark skinned man. "Can for a few more players?"

"Thank you," said Carlisle, "the more the merrier."

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James."

Even though Laurent was acting as head of the group I could tell he wasn't. It was just the way James was glaring at him, a subtle shake of the head here, a shift of the eyes there. I didn't know about the rest of the Cullen's but I knew what I was seeing. James was the clear leader of the group which made me wonder why he wasn't acting as it.

"I see you bought a snack."

It all happened so quickly. One second everything was fine and the next all the vampires on the field were growling and Edward was whisking me away before I had a chance to draw breath. I didn't understand what was happening because no one had given me a second to explain the situation. Emotional vampires were not something I'd really dealt with and I didn't know how to handle whatever was going through Edward's head. He was manic that was clear, he gripped the steering wheel of the jeep so hard I wondered how it hadn't cracked. There was a thump outside which made me jump till I realised both Emmett and Jasper had joined us.

"Slow down."

"No."

"Edward, tell me what's going on."

"Not now."

"Yes now."

"No, I have to get you as far away as possible. It's not safe here anymore. I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have been more careful, bringing you out into the open like that was the worst possible thing I could have done."

"Someone tell me what is going on right now!"

"He's a tracker, James. I saw it in his mind. He tracks like an obsessed hound. He's never going to stop hunting you."

"Edward we're a strong clan, we can out fight them," said Emmett.

"No, I'm not taking any chances."

"Edward, please—"

"No, he'll go to your house first. We have to lead him away."

"If you think for a minute that I'm letting you take me away without telling anyone then you've got another thing coming. My Dad is in my house, so is Bella. I am not leaving them behind."

"We are not discussing this."

"Yes. We. Are. You don't want to go to my house fine! I know somewhere we can go but I am texting my Dad right now to meet us there as well as Bella. This isn't some dumb movie where I sacrifice myself to stop the bad guy. Emmett is right, your family is capable of dealing with this and even if they weren't there are others who can help."

"What? Humans and a witch?"

"Not humans."

"What?"

"No, I'm not saying another thing till we get there."

Shoving the directions into Emmett's hand, he made him direct an irate Edward while I sulked in the passenger seat. She couldn't believe that Edward was just going to try and take her away without informing her family. That was like the most stupid plan I'd ever heard. If he thought, I would sacrifice myself to end the hunt he had another thing coming. Did he not know how foolish that could have been or how it could have gone wrong in a blink of an eye? I didn't want to be involved in a plan that had so many loose ends because that was just stupid.

We came to a screeching halt outside their destination. I assumed that Emmett had forwarded the directions to the others because I didn't think they'd be able to tail the other vampires for long if they didn't want to be found.

"Where are we?"

"Adrian's house."

"The human, why?"

I huffed at Edward's attitude. I wasn't going to pander to his needs. I knew he was agitated about everything but he needed to calm down.

I didn't have time to explain everything to irate vampires. My understanding of the situation was that things were serious and quick action was what was needed not slow explanations. Edward was clearly very tense, angry and panicked and the rest of his family were similarly effected by what was happening. I'll admit I was pretty scared by the turn of events. It seemed that this hunter James was someone to be weary of and the fact that he was after me didn't exactly fill me with confidence. I refused however, to run and hide. In my mind hiding only hurt those around you and I'd prefer to meet the problem head on and solve it.

"What's going on? We saw the car speeding down here, has something happened?"

Adrian had appeared outside of his house with Bella in tow.

Bella rushed to my side, I suppose it was twin intuition – i.e. she knew something was up.

I hugged her, squeezing the life out of her. She was my lifeline.

"I'm sorry, I really am," said Edward.

"What happened?" repeated Adrian.

"We were playing baseball and some nomad vampires appeared. One, he's a hunter. He's hunting me." I said.

"Vampires," said Adrian. "Human drinkers?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well then."

"Please say you can help Adrian because otherwise Edward's plan is to ship me off out of Forks without so much as a goodbye to the people I love and I don't want to hide while danger is looming."

"I can help. We'll need Angela though."

"I'll ring her," said Bella.

"Not to be rude," said Edward, rudely. "But what help can you give?"

"My name is Adrian Crowthorne and I'm an immortal fey. Technically I'm a Prince but that's not really that important now. I'm sure you've heard the rumours of strife in the fey world, that it partly the reason I'm masquerading in the human world. We all have appearances to keep. I can help in this fight."

"How?" asked Edward.

"I'm more interested how you managed hiding being a fey from Alice," said Jasper.

"I can make it look like Ella is alone in the woods, like she's sacrificing herself when really she'll be safely here."

"That doesn't sound like much."

"With Angela here I can hone in on Ella completely and make the apparition more real. The hunter won't know the difference until it's too late."

"That still doesn't explain how you'll stop James."

"You think just because you live with humans and you drink animal blood that I didn't take precautions when I moved here? Bella and her family mean a lot to me and I have traps set up all over to ward off a many number of creatures. All I need is to project Ella onto of a trap and the rest will take care of itself."

I could tell that Edward looked sceptical about Adrian's plan. As plans went I thought it was pretty nifty. I didn't realise he'd made plans or traps set in case anything happened. That was smart of him.

Slamming of car doors signalled the return of the other Cullen's and not so surprisingly Dad.

"We should go inside," said Adrian. "It's not safe out here at the moment."

Once we were all safely inside, I began to observe those around me. Bella still hadn't let go of my hand for which I was incredibly grateful and Dad was sitting on my other side looking very pale and worried but otherwise he had a very determined glint in his eye. The Cullen's were dotted around the room with various expressions on their faces but it was Edward's face that I was looking at. He looked pained, like I t physically hurt him to be within visible distance of me and not be able to lock me out of harms reach. I knew he was blaming himself for how things had turned out which was stupid. He couldn't control everything that happened to me and life was dangerous. He couldn't protect me from everything.

However, Edward was probably the most paranoid and panicked person I had ever met, so I guess I can't really blame him for the way he was acting. He'd been this way for over a hundred years and wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Are you ok with this?" whispered Bella.

I nodded, "I'm literally the most scared I've ever been but I have everyone I care about around me. This plan is the best we've got. I don't want to spend my life running in fear or give anyone a chance to hold something over me."

"When did you get so strong?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was always in me Bella; I could just never access it."

"I'm so proud of you."

It was an odd time for Bella to be sentimental. I couldn't understand what I'd done to make her so suddenly proud of me till I looked at her face and realised just how worried she was. Her eyes were alight with emotions I'd barely seen on her face before, worry, fear and anger. She was using words to distract herself from the real possibilities of what might happen.

"I'm proud of you too Bells."

She squeezed my hand in comfort. It was bizarre to be on the receiving side of so much love and comfort. I don't want to sound like I'm having a pity party but until we moved in with Dad, this part of human life was alien to me. Well that's not strictly true but it's safe to say that the way Renee treated me had a large impact on me growing up. What I mean to say is that I never thought I'd be in this situation. Not the 'being hunted by a crazy vampire' part but the having so many friends and being loved part.

It was new and exciting but equally scary and frightening. If I had been pushed into whatever idea Edward had, I could definitely see my actions leading me into throwing myself into the firing line rather than waiting for backup or waiting for others to get hurt.

That thought frightened me. I loved my family, my friends and Edward but I didn't ever want to give it up. What happened when the next threat came knocking? Would I sacrifice myself then? Would Edward lock me up before I got the chance? It wasn't really something I was looking forward to finding out and perhaps I should really concentrate on the matter at hand and not at hypothetical situations that hadn't happened.

Instead I concentrated on looking around the room of people and I mean really looking not the half-hearted attempt I'd tried before. Rose, Jasper and Alice were involved in a very serious conversation with Adrian. I supposed that Alice was trying to predict the outcome while Jasper was no doubt discussing fighting techniques should things not go to plan. I knew Rose would want to be involved in any discussions about what was to happen because we'd developed a strong bond and I knew she'd want to feel like she was helping. Esme and Carlisle had involved Dad in a conversation. He still hadn't left my side but his grip on my shoulder had considerably lessened. I guessed there were certain words that parents could use to comfort one another and I was grateful that Dad had this comfort.

When the doorbell rang it was Emmett that got up to answer it and in walked Angela and her Mum. It stood to reason that her Mum would be wherever she was but I was uncertain as to whether Dad knew about Angela and her Mum being witches or not. If he didn't then he was about to find out. I couldn't quite remember if they'd had that conversation or not.

Angela hurried over to Adrian and they began talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but whatever it was, was being said in harsh, quick tones. The only two missing from the group was Tyler and Ben but it would have been selfish to involve them when their presence wasn't needed. I wasn't being cruel I just didn't want to involve more people than necessary.

Edward was still sitting alone. He was like a forgotten toy amongst all the movement of others. He looked pained and I longed to go over and help him but I couldn't quite make my legs work. If we didn't have Edward on our side, then what was the point of all of this? I didn't want to cause more pain than necessary to Edward but yet I didn't want to follow his plan either.

"Is there somewhere I can talk to Edward semi-privately?" I asked Bella. Of course I couldn't talk to him completely privately in a house full of vampires but I could try.

She nodded, "you could take him upstairs. The first on the left is where Adrian's staying. He wouldn't mind if you used his room."

Willing my legs to work I stood up – abet shakily – and walked towards Edward. It felt like everyone had stopped to watch my movements but at the same time I knew everyone was involved in what they were doing. I hoped that something happened soon because I didn't know how long James could be kept hunting the forests before he realised I wasn't there.

I gripped Edward's hand in one of my own and pulled him from the sofa. He came willingly – because I wouldn't have been able to pull him up if he hadn't wanted to come – and we walked the short distance upstairs and into Adrian's room.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me and I suddenly felt very small and afraid. He stalked towards me and I found myself retreating till my back hit the wall and I realised I had nowhere left to run. Edward moved until he was but a hairbreadth away from my face and he placed his hands on either side of my head. I didn't move, mesmerised as I was by our close proximity and I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Am. I. Alright?" he asked as he punctuated each word. "I've essentially put you in terrible danger. Well, you've been in danger since we met but I stupidly forgot I was a vampire while you were a mere human. We're all sitting around like ducks without water all the while there is a mad vampire on the loose with a hunger for your blood. We could have been miles away by now and you could have been safe while we hunted and killed these nomad vampires that had threatened you but no, we are sitting in Adrian's house. An immortal fey which you clearly knew about and didn't say anything. Do you know nothing of the relationship between vampires and fey? Of course you don't. You don't know anything and now I have to suffer the possibility that I might lose you and I don't think I can cope with that."

He'd been shouting, his words perfectly pronounced, punctured my heart with each step. On one hand I felt disappointed that I had hurt and angered the one person I loved but on the other hand I felt angry at him. How dare he say that we were sitting ducks and that as a human I knew nothing. I knew he was feeling guilty but that didn't excuse his behaviour. I wasn't going to be submissive in this relationship, if I didn't agree with something he said then I was going to tell him. As far as I could tell, Edward was angry because I hadn't agreed to his plan to flee and he was annoyed that I hadn't told him Adrian was an immortal fey.

"Don't you dare treat me this way Edward. Yes, you're a vampire and I'm a human but that has nothing to do with your anger. You're just upset that I didn't agree to flee when you wanted. You're angry that I haven't blindly followed your commands and that I'm thinking for myself. You're right that I don't know of the relationship between immortal fey and vampires but I didn't tell you about Adrian because it wasn't my secret to tell and he asked me not too. You aren't the only important person in my life Edward, and I wouldn't leave my family even if you begged me. We are doing things my way, we're going to use the spell Adrian and Angela create to fool the vampires hunting me. If and only if it doesn't work then we can think of doing it your way."

He glared at me, fuming. I didn't like it when Edward was angry and I liked it even less when he was angry at me.

"If you're still alive that is…"

I pushed at his chest but it made little difference because he didn't move.

"Get out of my way Edward. I don't need your pessimistic attitude right now."

"It's not pessimistic, it's realistic. I have more experience dealing with vampires, hell our entire family does but you put your faith in an immortal fey."

"Trust me."

"How can I trust you when I might lose you?"

"It's called love Edward. I love you and that makes me trust you."

He sighed, "I love you but I don't trust what you're doing."

There was a knock at the door and Alice appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time," she said.

Edward glared at me some more before he finally let his arms fall and allowed me to move past him. I didn't know what was going to happen between us now. I guess I would just have to make sure I survived this and then I could work on the issues with Edward. I wouldn't have thought he'd react this way about this but clearly I was wrong.

When I returned downstairs everyone seemed a little happier for which I was relieved. We needed a little happiness. I promptly ignored the looks of sympathy the Cullen's were giving me in favour of the matter at hand.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Lie down here and relax. You're going to feel sleepy anyway. If you find yourself in the forest don't be alarmed, you aren't really there. You might be able to hear what is happening around you though."

I nodded and lay down on the sofa. I closed my eyes to help the process and listened while Adrian and Angela chanted above me. I felt something wet hit my forehead and tried not to flinch away from it. Slowly I felt myself entering a state of relaxation and I welcomed the darkness that greeted me. I knew I was safe in the place that I was and as I blinked and found myself in a forest clearing I knew that I was still safe. I wasn't really there.

I looked down and saw the trap laid for the vampires. I felt a slither of fear race down my back for it was obvious to me that the section of forest floor below me was false. The leaves were a dead giveaway and I deduced that when someone walked on them they'd fall to their deaths into a pit below. It was so obvious to me that I didn't think it would work on James for surely he'd see what lay in wait for him.

The forest was peaceful, relaxing even. I moved my arms about and saw a pale sheen of glitter. I hoped that was something only I could see, perhaps an after effect of the spell.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…"

I looked out to see James walked out of the forest with Victoria in tow. How I hadn't heard them coming was beyond me. _Wait, vampires can move silently – stupid._

"They left you out here all alone? That just doesn't seem right."

I panicked and thought of my family fighting for their lives. It was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"I g-got lost. They told me to r-run. I was running but I lost sight of the o-others. Please don't d-do this."

I tried not to look too triumphant when I saw the look of belief run across James and Victoria's faces. I wondered if everyone at Adrian's were hearing my words of if they were only heard in this clearing.

"I had planned on chasing you for days. I must say I am a little disappointed to have caught you so quickly. I had so much planned for you. A little play if you will. Your vampire made it all so exciting when he took a stand before you. I thought I had met my match when your scent touched my nose."

"Pity that you're just a pathetic human. If you'd been something else this could have been dragged out for days," said Victoria.

"No matter for I'm sure your blood will be a sweet victory regardless. Don't run now, we'll only catch you."

"Or better yet do run, it'll be fun," added Victoria.

"You could just let me go?"

"I think not."

Even though I knew I was safe, when the two vampires charged at me I felt fearful that they would actually manage to kill me.

The moment their feet touched the obviously changed bit of forest floor they did indeed fall into an impossibly deep pit that was complete with jagged spikes. I heard their howls of pain but couldn't help but think that they could just climb out of the pit because surely being stabbed by spikes wasn't a sure fire way of killing a vampire. I wasn't particularly down on how you did kill a vampire but as I was thinking of it a ring of fire ignited from the edges of the pit and moved inwards and downwards at the same time. I really did hear the howls then and smell what I assumed was melting vampire flesh. I didn't even want to know how Adrian had rigged this up in the middle of the forest. It spoke of serious commitment and too much time on his hands. The fire went on for a while but the howls silenced rather quickly. I assumed that meant that James and Victoria had finally died. I also assumed that Adrian would know how to kill a vampire and that the job had been completed. What I didn't assume or expect was who walked out of the forest next.

I heard clapping first before Laurent appeared with a sinister smile upon his face.

"Well this certainly is a turn of events. I never thought James or Victoria would be beaten at their own game and by a human no less. How did you do it?"

"It's none of your concern how I did it but you better back off before it happens to you." I said.

I still felt scared, I didn't know how long this spell lasted but hoped it would pull me out soon.

"I must admit I'm a little annoyed you killed off my followers."

Wait, what? Laurent was the leader?

"Ahh yes, I see you're surprised. James wasn't the leader of this little group though he did have a commanding presence. I'll have to find other followers now which is a tad annoying."

"Don't come any closer," I said.

"Oh don't worry little Ella. I know you aren't really here. I have no hope of hurting you now. Just know you'll be seeing me soon Ella, it appears we have a score to settle."

He turned and ran into the forest. He was gone in the blink of an eye and I remained motionless until the spell called me back but moments later.

"Did it work?" asked Adrian.

"James and Victoria are dead. Laurent is still alive. He said he was the leader of the group and he knew I wasn't really in the clearing. He said he'd be seeing me soon…apparently we have a score to settle."


	26. 26 - A Sweet Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox.

 **AN:** Didn't actually think I was going to get this out so soon but I'm not complaining considering the writers block I've had on this story. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. On the one hand it met the expectations I had for it and fits nicely as the ending of 'book one' but on the other hand there is a lot of emotion in it and I think it got too mushy at the end. Chapter Twenty-Seven will probably be a recap of what has happened and some background info of 'book two'. I've decided that all four books will be in the same story, I.E. I won't be splitting them up ~ Hannah

 **AN2:** Book 2 will take us - theoretically - from chapter Twenty-Seven to Chapter Forty-Five. Book Three will begin in Chapter Forty-Six. I've planned all the chapters for Book 2 - I just need to write them! ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – A Sweet Goodbye**

I had been foolish to think that things would go back to normal but that _is_ what I assumed would happen. Without the threat of James and Victoria, I thought everything would be fine. Of course I hadn't forgotten about Laurent but I didn't think it was worth worrying about when we knew little to none about what would happen. I wouldn't live my life in fear about him returning and despite the view of others, I wanted to continue to live my life to the fullest.

Bella and I were both feeling the effects of being housebound, not from punishment or anything but from Dad's own fear. His paranoia about losing us had risen considerably in the last few weeks. I guess that on one hand I understood completely how he was feeling but on the other hand I am a teenager and I don't want my independence restricted.

I was starting to get cabin fever and it didn't help that Edward had agreed with Dad. He was still a little angry and things between us were a little iffy. I'll be the first to admit that I didn't know how to handle Edward like this nor did I know how to make things better. I wanted Edward to know that just because I didn't agree with him about some things didn't mean that I didn't value him as a person. I wanted him to get past the divide he'd created about me being a human and him a vampire. It had never seemed to bother him before and I couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal of it now. I had always thought that love conquered all but I was beginning to have second thoughts.

I knew Dad was thankful that neither Bella or I was hurt in the recent turn of events and he was proud of the help given to keep us safe. I knew this because he wouldn't stop boasting about the help everyone had given. I think that Angela's Mum had had a serious talking to with Dad as well because his understanding of all things supernatural seemed to have surpassed even her knowledge in the past few weeks.

Dad was continuing to amaze me and I did love him dearly but if he didn't let me out of this house soon then I was going to end up murdering him with his own fishing line.

Fate intervened, or perhaps merely Alice's persuasive ways, for one minute I was drawing cell bars on my door and the next minute I was in a car with Alice, Rose, Angela and Bella and on route to the shopping mall.

I'd forgotten – _how had I forgotten? –_ that the school dance was coming up. I say school dance because it didn't have a theme or titled name. It simply was a…school dance. We were apparently going dress shopping and had been granted leave from the house because Dad knew Alice and Rose could look after us.

I thought it was a bit of a moot point shopping for a dress when Edward and I were a little rocky. I hadn't even spent long enough with him recently for him to even ask me to the dance. However, fighting with Alice was like fighting a horde of angry bees, it just wasn't worth the pain.

Don't get me wrong, I love shopping but I felt saddened that the dress I chose probably wouldn't end up being worn. It seemed silly to buy it but if I didn't buy it then I'd be back to the Alice versus angry bee issue. I also knew though I didn't want to admit it, that I was going to be leaving the shopping mall today with more than one dress in my bag. I might only be looking for a school dance dress but I knew that Alice hadn't been shopping for a while and wouldn't be able to resist not playing dress up with me. I didn't mind really, better than she obsess over clothes for me than she irritates Bella by doing the same thing. Everyone knew how little Bella enjoyed shopping. I was thankful for her relationship with Adrian because it made her a little easier to take shopping.

I was all for finding an inexpensive dress at somewhere like Forever 21 but Alice quickly steered me towards a shop that sold vintage clothes from the 1950s & 1960s. I was a little sceptical for I wanted to find a good dress for this dance yes, but I also didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. Alice had that look on her face that suggested that she'd seen something in the future. It was the only reason why I willingly let her lead me into the shop. Second to arguing with Alice about shopping was arguing with Alice about the future. Not worth it.

Boredom was beginning to set in when the time on my phone approached the hour mark for being in the store. Alice had announced that the style of 1950s dresses suited me. Despite telling her that I'd have no need for all the dresses she insisted I try on, I still noticed a growing pile at the register. I was beginning to regret Alice having her own way. We were joined by Rose, Bella and Angela halfway through Alice's tyrant shopping spree and though I knew they saw the weary look on my face none of them made a move to help me. I silently cursed them in my head but I knew I'd get them back for this slight one way or another.

Finally, in the privacy of my changing room, I put on a dress and knew it was the one I would wear to the dance. The label told me it was a dress from 1955 and in a word it was stunning. Sleeveless with a round neckline, the top was tight fitting like a corset and covered in sequins of black, silver, purple and green. From the waist the dress was made of netting and flowed outward like a tutu. The underneath of it was made of the silkiest satin in midnight black and the netting overlay was covered in the same silver, purple and green sequins.

When I stepped out of the changing room and was met with the slack jawed expressions of those around me I knew that I had indeed found the perfect dress. Alice was most impatient to get me out of the dress so she could buy it before I changed my mind. I tried to argue with her about payment but gave in way too easily because really it wasn't a dress I could afford with my savings. Rose had picked out shoes and accessories for me in another shop in the time it took me to get out of the dress and back into my normal clothes.

I tried to ask the others if they'd found dresses and what they looked like but was told it was a secret I would see on the night. Miffed does not even begin to describe how I felt getting that response but I suppose nothing could be done about it. I definitely wasn't about to wrestle the bags from them here in public. They could have their secrets for now at least.

When we got home, Edward was waiting for me. I could see Dad pouring over design plans and wondered what he was thinking of next. He seemed happy with Edward's presence though which surprised me. I thought he'd taken a stand against Edward since the whole baseball outing but it seems that he had gotten over that.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I seem to have upset you. It wasn't my intention."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I'd listen to him but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I want you to know that I only had your safety in mind but I realise I might have gone about it the wrong way. I don't ever want to take your choice away from you but at the same time I don't ever want to lose you. I promise I'll work on things. Ella, I know things aren't good right now but I'm hoping they'll get better. Will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you, I've been waiting for you to ask me. Things are ok Edward. Think of it this way, we just had our first big fight. These things happen between couples. All we have to do now is talk about our feelings and move on."

Edward made a strangled grunting noise but nodded his head. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and then he was gone.

I guess he was taking things harder than I thought. When I'd talked to Rose about it earlier, she'd just said that Edward had a particular ideal about the world he lived in and anyone challenging that confused him. She also mentioned that he was very old fashioned and had old fashioned values that he hadn't grown out of. With one hundred years under his belt no one had ever come close to him or needed to change his views and so he'd remained the same.

I got it, I really did and I loved Edward's old school manners and otherworldly values. Just not at this moment in time.

Friday dawned and I realised the end of the school year was upon us. I didn't even realise that things had gone so quickly. I guess now that I had a social life I wasn't clock watching as obsessively. Time really flies when you have stuff to fill your life with. This morning we had our school results, Bella as usual got her straight A's, while I enjoyed a smattering of A's, B's and C's. It doesn't bother me that Bella is more intelligent academically than me for that is her calling if you will. My calling lay in music and the arts. Besides, I liked that we were different people as well as being twins.

In the evening after Alice had practically choked me on perfume and face powder, Edward arrived in his tux to take me to the school dance. Though we all drove in separate groups, we all arrived together. To others we must look like a film entourage arriving to school events as we did. We were like the crème de la crème of school society _and no I didn't give us that name._ Everyone, it seemed, had turned up for the school dance and spirits were high. I even saw Jessica and Lauren having fun and when they caught my eye they smiled instead of scowled – which was frightening to say the least.

Edward whisked me away in his arms the moment the music started and though it was all modern stuff he danced with me as if we were waltzing to classical music. I loved being in Edward's arms for I felt so safe and secure in them. He made me feel like a million pounds and when he smiled my world just melted. His presence and the presence of the Cullen's reminded me of how empty my life had been before and I never wanted to lose the feeling I had now.

Slowly, and after much dancing with both Edward and friends, Edward led me outside. It was a little chilly but nothing I couldn't handle. The school had set up an outdoor section to the school dance but it still looked just like the parking lot to me. Edward led me to one of the benches that had appeared and once I was seated he sat down next to me.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"More than I thought I would."

"You look so beautiful Ella."

I blushed, "not so bad yourself Edward."

"I wish I could preserve you in this moment but I know that life moves on."

I wrinkled my nose, "what are you talking about?"

"You are my world now Ella and I would do anything to protect you. I've waited so long for someone special to come into my life. Now I've found you I am reluctant to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

I could feel the emotions swirl up inside me as Edward lent down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet yet still full of passion. I had thought this was the start of something but really I knew nothing.

* * *

Edward was acting weird. He'd been acting weird for a while and despite us working through the problems we had, I knew that there was still something on his mind. I might have dismissed it as my own paranoia had the other members of the Cullen family not been acting in a similar fashion. I felt like the baseball situation was just the tip of the iceberg and that the real storm was about to descend over Forks.

The 'Laurent Issue' seemed bigger in their eyes than it did in mine. I supposed that the Cullen's didn't like loose ends but I was of the mind to continue with life until the next 'situation' came knocking. Perhaps I was foolish but I was human and I believed in living every moment to the fullest and not cowering away and living life like a hermit.

I'd been spending more time with Bella recently and by extension Angela. Dad had organised a fair few 'family outings' for the summer holidays and as much as I'd like to pretend to be annoyed by this, I was actually really happy for everyone involved. Dad deserved all the happiness in the world and I would never stand in the way of it. I was glad that he'd found someone to complete his life after Renee had smashed him up pretty hard years before.

It was one of those rare wet and windy summer days. I know Fork's doesn't get a lot of sun but at least the weather is warm and cloudy in the summer. I had mixed feelings about the rain. On the one hand being snuggled up on the sofa watching the rain fall or dancing in it with friends was fun but on the other hand being caught in the rain unexpectedly and being soaked to the bone and ending up cold and shivering was less fun.

I suppose I should have seen it coming, the weather had a way of predicting what sort of day it would be. I'd never held much stock in superstition in the same way that Bella had but perhaps if I had then I'd have been better prepared.

I have an open invitation to the Cullen's house. I have had it since I first became friends with Alice and Jazz. Usually I go over for a reason but this time I just turned up. I guess you could say that I was looking for the root of the problem, I was looking to catch the Cullen's out and have them admit to me what was wrong.

No longer could I take the whispers or the not so secret glances. If they had something to say to me then I'd rather they say it to my face and not continue with this charade. Subconsciously I knew it was going to be bad when I walked in to find a full Cullen family meeting going on in the sitting room. It was more than just them sitting there though. It was the tense way they sat, the angry emotions on their faces and the way they'd turned from Edward.

"We weren't expecting you Ella," said Esme.

"I wanted to know what was going on. I know it's not my paranoia, something is going on with you all and I'm sick of the whispers. Can't you just tell me?"

Again with the secret looks, I balled my hands into fists and enjoyed the pain that came from digging my nails into my palms.

"We're leaving Forks," said Edward.

One. Two. Three. What?

In hindsight I knew my comatose reaction wasn't something that was needed right now but I couldn't help it. My brain was trying to catch up with what had been said and I was struggling with the questions in my brain. My eyebrow was twitching as well.

 _They're leaving? Why? Is it because of me?_

 _Edward doesn't want me anymore? I'm a human and that's an issue._

 _Are they all leaving? It's like being told a beloved family pet has died._

 _I don't want them to go. What will I do without them._

 _I wish Bella was here, she'd slap some sense into them._

 _Wait, I'm not taking this lying down. I'll slap some sense into them._

 _They cannot do this to me._

"Why?" I asked in a deadly quiet voice that broke no arguments.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Why are you leaving? Why now? How long has this been planned?"

"We've been doing some research on Laurent as his words to you confused us. It turns out that he has quite the history behind him and his actions have become an increased worry for the Volturi but they have yet to act. He was indeed the leader of the little nomad group but was happy to pretend that role belonged to James because it suited his purposes," said Carlisle.

"We have been hunting him for several days and I swear we almost caught him but he managed to allude us. In fact, he's completely disappeared and his scent just stops in the middle of the forest," said Jazz.

"Honestly, none of us like this but Laurent did pose a threat to us and it would be foolish of us not to try and silence it. There are seven of us and only one of him, it would be quick to finish him when we finally capture him. It's not just the threat to our convent but he threatened you Ella and you mean a lot to everyone in this family," said Emmett.

"So basically you're all going along with Edward's crazy plan to hunt and kill Laurent. It sounds much similar to his plan to hide me away from the world while he hunts and killed the nomads. Do I not get a say in this?"

"No," said Edward firmly. "I have vowed to hunt down Laurent and make it so he can never harm one hair on your head. After the deed is done I will return to you I promise. Your safety means everything to me."

"My safety? Not my love then…interesting. How long will you be gone on this hunt? Days? Months? Years? You expect me to just wait here patiently for you?"

"Of course I love you Ella but I have to do this for us."

"No, you have to do this for yourself. I have no place in the vendetta you've created against Laurent. A few words mean little to me and as of yet, Laurent has done nothing to harm me. You're hunting assumptions and possibilities and I'm telling you that it won't end as you like."

Edward growled at me like an unruly teenager having a tantrum.

"We are going, all of us. I wish that you would wait for me but I won't ask you to if it is so revolting. If I am not back within the year, I'll assume that you have moved on from me. In fact, maybe it's best that you just forget about the lot of us. Relationships between Vampires and humans can never work anyway."

"Piss off Edward. That crap might work on someone whose gullible but it sure as hell isn't going to work on me. Try and trick me into hating you if you want, it's not going to change anything. I love you wholeheartedly, good and bad combined but it's becoming increasingly obvious that you don't give me the same treatment. No don't talk, I know you love me but at what cost? If you're going to bring up the fact that I'm human as an argument every time I'm going to become seriously angry. Life is full of bizarre couples that overcome all obstacles to reach their happiness. I'm in love with a vampire and that's challenging but I don't use it as an excuse to stop me from living my life."

"I'd just like to point out that this is what I've been saying all along Edward. Stop trying to mess with the future I see planned. Sometimes I think you should see a therapist for all the drama in your head. You can't say one thing and then demand another thing from Ella that contradicts that. We've waited years for you to find someone to complete you and yet you find an excuse to end things at every corner," said Alice.

"Commitment issues," coughed out Rose.

I could tell by the twitch of the vein in Edward's forehead that he was getting increasingly annoyed by everyone ganging up on him. I wasn't wrong when I said he was used to getting his own way. He'd never been challenged by someone willing to oppose him and it had CLEARLY shaped him into the vampire he was today.

Esme sighed, "we're all going with Edward Ella, simply because we have a bigger chance of ending things quickly and easily with the whole convent acting as one. I know you don't like it and most of us would prefer to stay behind but, this is the choice we have come to."

"You likely won't hear from us for a while. We don't want anything to be traced back to you or draw Laurent's attention back to Forks so we'll be employing radio silence," said Edward.

"Correction, they'll be employing radio silence but I for one will not. I'll be sending you weekly email updates and I'll phone you when I can. I don't agree with the decision made but I have been outvoted so I must go with them," said Alice.

I took a deep breath to calm the storm of emotions that threatened to come out in a high pitched scream before I managed to contain them below the surface. I could still feel them simmering though and knew I could explode in any second. I didn't want to have an angry explosion in front of the Cullen's but knew if it came to that, that they'd deserve it.

"I cannot even begin to think of the thought process behind the decision you've come to. I am beyond pissed and I'm sure Jazz could tell you exactly what I'm feeling right now. I think you are idiots chasing after something that may or may not become a problem in the future but you have obviously made up your minds on the matter. I will miss my second set of parents and the love and comfort they give me. I'll miss my sister Alice and my best friend Jazz. I'll miss my brother Emmett and the pranks he pulls and I'll miss Rose who means so many things to me I cannot possibly list them all now. I'll miss you as well Edward but it hasn't kicked in yet. I don't imagine it will kick in for a while yet simply because I'm so pissed at you. Relationships work on trust and talking. You've made a decision without discussing it and that is going to cost you dearly. I'll wait for you to return, a year like you said and maybe I'll even wait longer but if you think for one minute that it'll be plain sailing of you when you return then you have another thing coming. Never forget that you are choosing to leave me and yes I am now a woman scorned. I will not let you off lightly when you return and if our love still stands you'll have to work extra hard to win me back. Do I make myself clear?"

I was almost hissing by the time I finished talking. All the anger and the fear and the anxiety I had been feeling just poured into my words. I knew I had no chance in hell at changing Edward's mind because I knew that he thought he was doing the best thing for everyone. I couldn't fault his thought pattern but I sure as hell could make him suffer for it. Maybe I did have a slight vindictive streak.

"I suppose you're leaving tonight then?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Shame, I had so many plans for the holidays. Right, well, I guess I'll go home then. I know there is a large tub of ice cream in the freezer with my name on it and I'm sure I can convince Bella into drinking some of Dad's alcohol with me. I'll definitely need it. I should have listened to Bella's superstition about the weather. Turns out this was a shit day."

I knew I was laying it on thick but I wanted them to feel guilty. I wanted them to feel pain for the pain I was feeling at their soon to be absence. I was being mean but I couldn't stop myself.

"Wait, can we say goodbye?" asked Alice.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose so."

Carlisle and Esme came at me first. Esme wrapped me in her cold arms and hugged me as a Mother should. I was going to miss the Cullen's so much but I refused to cry in their presence.

"We are sorry," said Carlisle.

I nodded. I knew they were but it didn't make the sting of them leaving hurt any less.

Emmett came next. He had a bag in his hands which confused me slightly.

"It's my games consoles and games. I want you to look after them while I'm gone. That way when I'm back I'll have a good opponent to race in Mario Kart. None of these losers are quite the challenge anymore."

"I'm going to miss your humour," I said.

"I'm going to miss you _Princess_."

I glared at his reference to _Cinderella._ He knew I hated that.

Next came Alice and Jazz but Alice spoke first.

"I'll email you all the time and phone you when I can. You need any help any time anywhere, you just email me. I'll always respond. I can't believe we're leaving you here because it just doesn't seem right. Your place is with us! I'll be back soon I promise."

We hugged before I turned to Jazz. He seemed to be struggling with getting the words out. I knew this situation must be hard for him what with all the emotions that were running around. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. My mouth was next to his ear giving me the perfect opportunity to whisper words to him. I didn't care that everyone else could hear me for in that moment I imagined it was just Jazz and I.

"Stay strong Jazzy, I need my best friend to look after himself. I know you're torn and I know you're struggling but life will always get better. I'm not mad at you and I'll still be your friend when you return. Look after the others, they don't have your strategic mind or experience. Look after yourself though and don't give yourself such a hard time. In my opinion you are the strongest in the convent."

He inhaled sharply.

"Jazz you're an empath, it is not your past at drinking human blood that makes you weak. It is the problem of feeling not only your own hunger but the hunger of all vampires around you that causes the problem. I think you are remarkable to be able to stay in control. Never doubt your own importance."

I pulled away slowly so I could look him in the eye as I did. Jazz was the most controlled in the family but he was also the most vulnerable. He doubted himself all the time and needed the reassurance that he wasn't a monster. I worked hard to remove the anger from my body so he could feel the friendship and the love I felt for him.

Next came Rose. She was definitely the angriest of all the Cullen's. I think she shared my opinion on what was happening. Rose was the one Cullen you didn't want cross because she could really hold a grudge.

"I'll be back soon and I mean that promise. They might think it a good idea to leave you completely defenceless but I don't. Also I'll miss you. So don't you go forgetting me for I'll be back before you know it," she said.

I smiled at her statement. I wasn't surprised by her words.

Lastly of course, came Edward. He hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa so I had to walk over to him. He looked like a statue, unmoving as he was and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. In a bold move I sat on his lap instead of on the sofa beside him and that seemed to jolt him out of his stillness. His arms came up around me and he looked me in the eye with so much love and guilt that I almost crumbled then and there.

"I wish you could understand why I need to do this," he said.

"I wish you could understand why you have to stay," I countered.

We had reached an impasse and things weren't working out like they did in the films. I didn't know what the future would hold for us. We were young after all and while I knew my love for Edward would endure, I knew that others would be tempting me away from the Cullen's in their absence and encouraging me to 'explore' elsewhere.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"We'll get through this won't we?"

"I hope so," I replied.

My hope was strong but I still worried.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

We shared some kisses as we sat entangled with each other. I knew the others had left us to it for a while. I didn't want to leave Edward's arms but as the light began to leave the day behind I knew it was time for us to leave. As I got up to go Carlisle arrived with two letters for me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We wrote a letter for Charlie and another for Adrian. We didn't want to leave without explaining what was going on and we didn't want to leave you completely without aid should something go wrong."

I nodded. Of course they would have taken that precaution.

"I guess this is it then. Happy hunting?"

There was laughter but it was weak.

I left after another round of hugs and a few kisses from Edward. I got in my car and noticed there were a fair few bags more than just Emmett's games consoles. I drove away from the Cullen house without looking back but my grip on the steering wheel got tighter the further I got.

Finally, when I felt it get too much, I had to stop on the side of the road to let my tears out and the screams of anger and despair that followed. I was not good right now but if I could survive under Renee's hand for so many years then I could pick myself off the floor and survive this. After all, I wasn't alone.


	27. 27 - Book 2: Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do own Ella, Adrian and the fey world I've created.

 **AN:** Heylo, so this chapter stumped me mostly because it's sort of a recap/connecting chapter rather than a plot involved chapter - hence why it's so short. The rest of the chapters for **Book Two** are longer and better. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Book Two Chapters**

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Book Two Intro

Chapter Twenty-Eight - Attention

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Summer Camp

Chapter Thirty - Pushing Forward

Chapter Thirty-One - Emails From Alice

Chapter Thirty-Two - A Welcomed Surprise

Chapter Thirty-Three - Planning The Music Video

Chapter Thirty-Four - Challenging Emmett

Chapter Thirty-Five - The Thrilling Theme Park

Chapter Thirty-Six - Broken Bones

Chapter Thirty-Seven - A Visit To The Fey World

Chapter Thirty-Eight - Video Shopping

Chapter Thirty-Nine - News From The Hunt

Chapter Forty - Dreams Or Nightmares?

Chapter Forty-One - The Problem With Fey

Chapter Forty-Two - Missing Him

Chapter Forty-Three - Alice's Vision

Chapter Forty-Four - Last Day Of Camp

Chapter Forty-Five - Rescue Me

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven – Book Two**

The first couple of days that past, were the hardest. I felt incomplete, I felt lost and I felt angry. I understood Edward's reasons for leaving but that didn't make me like the fact that he left. I hated it and I hated that his family had left as well. It was loneliness but it was different.

I had to wonder if things would have turned out any different if I'd followed along with Edward's plan and not dragged him to Adrian's house. Would Edward still be with me now? Or would he still have left?

I had always thought we'd save each other and live as one big family but I was starting to think I was wrong.

I didn't wallow. I didn't cry much and I didn't walk around like a zombie. They were coming back, that's what they'd said. Whether Edward was coming back was another matter. I didn't want to give up on him but at the same time I didn't want to pine for him. The Cullen's had changed my life but I had been a strong woman before they became part of my life and I would be a strong woman again.

I knew everyone was waiting for me to crack. If it had been Bella in my shoes we probably would have been thinking about sectioning her right now. Bella didn't have as much grip on the control of her emotions as I did – which was saying something!

I had four summer months to enjoy and I intended to enjoy them to the full. I'd filled in an application for a scholarship to a summer programme and was hoping I'd get a letter from them soon. It was best to keep busy so my mind didn't wander too much.

I liked to think that however much I was hurting, my life wasn't so pitiful that it would collapse because of one boy. Even if that boy was over one hundred.

I was happy-ish.

Bella and Angela surrounded me like hermits and talked about anything they thought would take my mind off things. As much as I appreciated what they were doing, I really wanted to swat them away as they were driving me crazy. Maybe I'd have to become a limpet the them…follow them away everyone and chat non-stop and maybe then they'd get how annoying it was.

To escape them I went fishing with Dad. Not something I'd done since I was little and though it wasn't something I particularly enjoyed I loved spending time with Dad. He let me have my space and didn't overcrowd me. He was the one person who didn't underestimate me and who knew I could handle almost anything that life threw at me. Dad understood that I was hurt and angry over what had happened but that I was like him and would continue to live my life despite what was happening around me. Bella was too much like Renee, dramatic and over the top with her emotions. She just couldn't understand how I could be so normal when she thought I should have collapsed on the floor and never gotten up.

"It'll get better kiddo," said Dad.

"I know. I just wish things hadn't played out this way."

"That's life. I doesn't play how you'd like. Maybe you needed time apart to grow. You've got a jam packed summer ahead of you and Edward, well he needs to do some growing up as well and when he returns hopefully it'll be as a man."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem Ella but if he hurts you, vampire or not, I've got a loaded shotgun in the house."

I giggled, the first of much laughter on that trip. I loved my Dad and I valued all advice he gave me.

I received my first email from a Cullen a week and a half after they left. It was from Alice.

* * *

 _Dear Ella,_

 _It's disgusting here. I broke a heel already. We tracked Laurent to this gross marshland where the smell makes you want to keel over and die. Everyone walks around with an unhappy scowl upon their face and I have to wonder why they even live here!_

 _Edward has become obsessed with catching Laurent; I know you probably already knew that but without you here to calm him he's become positively rabid. You must understand how possessive Edward is of you. It's not a bad thing, but a slight on you is a slight on Edward. He feels that he can't protect you because he almost failed with James and Laurent. He needs to prove himself._

 _This need runs deep inside him; I don't have to read minds to see what he's thinking. You mean the world to him Ella and I know he said to stop waiting for him after a year but I beg you to wait a little longer. I can't get a clear look at the future yet so I can't tell you much._

 _We all miss you. I don't think Edward thought it would be this hard to leave you. I've never seen him look so heartbroken._

 _We'll be home soon, I think, I promise._

 _Stay strong._

 _Oh and congratulations! Looks like your summer will be exciting._

 _Love,_

 _Alice._

* * *

Reading Alice's email made me both happy and sad. I didn't want Edward to suffer but Alice's explanation of what he was going through gave me a better understanding of his thought process.

She had said congratulations though, something I had an inkling of and hoped I was right. Seeing Dad walk toward me, beaming a megawatt smile and carrying an envelope confirmed my suspicions. I opened it quickly and squealed in delight. I'd been accepted to the summer programme I'd applied for and got the full scholarship. The programme was in music and art. It was close enough for me to be able to drive to it daily rather than having to board and I was so excited!


	28. 28 - Attention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox sometimes.

 **AN:** I know it has been a very long time since I updated. Life has been very stressful and personal issues have kept me occupied over the last couple of months. I don't have anything written in advance on this story, I will try and get some stuff down. My muse has left me at present so do bear with me. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight - Attention**

I definitely needed something to keep myself occupied. I'm not moping, I promise but it was just easier to forget that Edward wasn't by my side when my mind was occupied with something else. I hadn't fully decided what I wanted to do after school but I knew that whatever it was would have something to do with music or art. I wouldn't really be happy if I studied something that wasn't either of those things past high school. You have to do what makes you happy.

Of course I'd thought about the Cullen's and how they'd fit into things. A university somewhere where the sun didn't shine a lot would be best but I didn't want to go somewhere really cold. Anyway, that was all way in the future and really not worth worrying about now.

The 'Arts' summer camp was held in Port Angeles, which meant my drive there took just over an hour. Port Angeles was in no way a large city and with a population of around 19 thousand, could easily be overshadowed by a multitude of other places. To Forks however, Port Angeles was large and well equip to deal with an 'Arts' Summer Camp that catered to approx. 150 teenagers.

I could have gone elsewhere but any further afield and I would have had to board. I suppose I was just lazy, not wanting to leave the comfort of my own bed but we all have weaknesses.

Bella assured me that she and Angela would be fine and dandy without me to bug them all day long. I still worried for my sister but knew she was telling the truth. This wasn't Phoenix where we had no one but each other, we had proper friends here that would always be there for us.

The camp ran from 10am till 3pm. Personally I thought that was fantastic because it meant I didn't have to get up too early to be able to get there on time. I was, I admit, nervous about arriving at camp today. It was not often that I was alone in the things that I did and I felt a little stress about stepping into waters unknown. I knew I was being a little silly but I guess I just felt cautious about what I would discover waiting for me.

I made good time on my journey, parking in the carpark where others who were commuting to the camp parked and I took notice of the many bags dotted around and concerned parents saying goodbye to their children for the summer. It made me even happier in my choice not to board here when I saw the cliques already beginning to form as teenagers met each other for the first time. I mean, I have to deal with the cliques of school, so I really didn't want to get involved with them elsewhere as well. _Selfish right?_

I made my way straight to one of the adults wearing a blue t-shirt with the camp's logo on the front. I assumed he was a helper designated to help arrivals.

"Boarding or commuting?" he asked.

"Commuting."

"Ok, you need to go to that red building off to the right. Ask for Julia."

I nodded my head and followed where his arm pointed.

He really did mean the red building. Not just red brick but someone had actually gone to the trouble of painting the entire building the most ridiculous shade of bright red. _Sad._

Walking in I had expected it to be a little quieter than the hustle and bustle of outside but I was wrong. I'd obviously underestimated how many campers would be commuting rather than staying. Actually, what surprised me most was that I had yet to see anyone who I went to school with. There were many talented students in both my art and music classes and I wondered why they hadn't thought to apply to come here. Like me they could have applied on a scholarship but perhaps they had other plans for their summer holidays.

I suppose I was a stickler for honing my skills and building up my portfolio of skills for later life.

I picked out Julia without having to ask anyone. A) she had a name tag on and B) she was the only girl. I could already tell she was one of those overly excited camp leader people. Silly really, but she reminded me of Alice and that made my heart pang painfully.

"You waiting for Julia?"

I turned to the voice to my right, and if I hadn't had been exposed to the Cullen's, I would have thought that this specimen of man was beyond gorgeous. Tousled black hair with high cheekbones and piercing green eyes the boy before me stared back and I blinked repeatedly trying to remember how to talk.

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing?"

"The same thing. She's been chatting to that family for over half an hour now. I think she's a real chatterbox, dead excited too."

"Oh well I guess it's good we have nowhere to be."

"I'm Marco and you are?"

"Ella."

"Well it's nice to meet one friendly face."

"Are you saying no one else has been nice to you?"

"No but they haven't exactly come out and introduced themselves either. I must have a hideous face."

I laughed thought I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't a laugh actually, more of a giggle and a sound I wasn't really prepared for. However, I knew this camp experience would go a lot better if I had friends to share it with. As long as Marco knew friend's was all that I wanted. _Who am I kidding? I'm getting ahead of myself. We've only just met. I'm getting paranoid like Edward – oh Lord._

"Have you been to this camp before?" I asked.

"Nope. Didn't think I'd get in to this one to be honest but I'm very glad I did. I'm hoping to learn a lot and make some lasting friends."

"That sounds like a good plan, it's pretty much what I was going for as well."

We smiled at each other. I didn't expect to find a friend so early into my summer camp experience. Of course, I wasn't going to kick the gift of friendship away but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit cautious.

Marco and I were sitting on the floor when Julia finally got around to greeting us. Marco had been right; she was over excited but she meant well. There were a couple of forms that we had to fill in, things like what we wanted to focus on, our goals for the camp and personal information like who to contact in an emergency.

We were given wrist bands to wear that corresponded to which group of people we'd been grouped in for the duration of camp. Each group was made up of people staying and people commuting. I had a red band and so did Marco, I was glad that there would be at least one friendly face in my group. I hadn't realised how busy this camp would be. I would have assumed that because of the camp's location it would have been small, with most applicants travelling to sister camps in bigger locations.

I had expected a lot more to happen on this first day or perhaps I was just overly eager to get into the thick of things. I'd never been to a summer camp before though I'd seen the stereotypical ones referenced in many a teen film.

After all the paperwork, had been completed we were ushered away by Julia and pushed towards the group of teens who also had red bands on their arms. A mixture of girls and boys there wasn't anything that stood out. Everyone was smiling and shaking hands, welcoming each other to the group.

Sitting at our designated 'red bonfire' Julia danced around us shouting out rules and things we should expect from the camp. Looking around I saw other people pointing out the same rules to different bonfire groups, just with less enthusiasm than Julia. I could only imagine how annoying she'd be as a wakeup call to those in red group boarding at the camp.

I'd never really seen myself as a 'toasting marshmallow's kind of girl but here I was, happily toasting the gooey treat with a smile on my face and warmth in my heart. It was the first time I'd truly smiled since Edward left. It was much easier to pretend everything was normal with a group of people who didn't know me. None of these people knew me as the girl who'd been 'abandoned' by the Cullen's and it was most refreshing. Of course, I didn't care what others thought when I knew the truth but still it was a little hard to put up with all the gossiping that followed me in Forks.

"Hey, where do you live? Maybe we could carpool," said Marco.

I hadn't realised how close he was sitting to me and his question caught me off guard.

"I live in Forks," I answered reluctantly. I wasn't exactly going to tell him where I lived by road name.

"Bummer, I live in Seattle."

"You're driving all that way each day? That's insane. Why not just board?"

"I don't like sharing with other people."

I shivered at the glint in his eyes as he uttered those words. He looked, feral and thought I wasn't sure if he meant to look that way, I was now viewing him in a different light.

"What do you think our group project will be?" asked a girl sitting opposite from me.

I didn't respond but the group at large began talking over one another to discuss what they thought it would be. Frankly I'd lost interest. Between the eight of us sitting at the bonfire, I could already tell there were some big personalities here that were bound to butt heads at some point and I _really_ didn't want to get involved.

It was weird having a bonfire in the middle of the day, but I supposed they had to do something to fill up the time. At one point Julia tried to get us to join her in song but she quickly gave up that idea. I did feel mildly sorry for her but she seemed to get over the situation quickly so I too dropped it.

It was a relief to be getting back in my car just before four o'clock. Not that I hadn't enjoyed my first day at camp but we hadn't accomplished much and I knew the real fun would begin tomorrow. There was no use waiting around any longer when it seemed everyone was making their way to their designated camp houses, no doubt fighting over which bed they'd have.

I waved goodbye to Marco as we got in our respective cars. He looked like he wanted to say something more to me but decided against it. I had a gut feeling that he was hiding something from me but at the same time I told myself off for being overly paranoid. A paranoia I entirely blamed Edward for.

Bella had texted me earlier in the day requesting I meet her at Adrian's house. Apparently, he had some friends that were visiting for the summer and Bella was keen to introduce them to me.

I had to stop on the way home, anxious to get something in my stomach that wasn't a marshmallow but was soon pulling up in the driveway of Adrian's home.

Bella had come out to greet me, her questions thrown fast in her excitement to know how my first day had been. Assuring her that everything had been fine, and that the camp had met my standards for the first day, she relaxed against my side.

That's how Tyler found us, standing together on the front porch, Bella leaning against my right side as I leaned back upon her.

"Are you two coming in or are you just going to stand here?"

"It's Bella's fault. She's leaning on me."

"Sorry, let's go in. I'm sure you want to meet Adrian's friends."

"You're the one who was excited for me to meet them. I'm not really that bothered."

"Oh come on! It's not often new people come to Forks, granted they technically aren't people but still. Besides won't it be fine being the people in the know this time.?"

"You mean taking on the role of Jessica and Co? Being dare I say…gossipy?"

"You should try everything at least once in your life Ella."

I glared at her, sure gossiping could be fun but the negative repercussions always outweighed the good.

Adrian came out into the living room and greeted me with a hug. It reminded me how thankful I was that Bella had him in her life. They were well suited and he was now part of my extended family. It was nice to be greeted in such a way.

"How was the first day of camp?" he asked.

"Good, thanks."

"These are my friends, visiting until I get sick of them," he joked as three more people emerged from elsewhere in the house.

"Enzo," he said pointing to the tall skinny chap that looked thinner than a paperclip but whose smile was warm and friendly.

"Gellert," he said pointing to the chap with shaggy blonde hair. He had so much hair in fact that he could have passed for a girl. He waved at me as he was introduced.

"Lastly, Tristram," he said pointing to the final boy who was looking at me with a 'come hither' look which immediately set me on edge.

"Enchanted to meet you, I have never seen such a beautiful female," he said as he took my hand in his and placed a kiss upon it.

I snatched my hand away quickly.

"I'm already spoken for," I replied.

"Really? I don't see him here."

I felt a growl come from low in my throat and watched as his attention towards me invoked a protective attitude in both Bella and Tyler.

"That is neither here or there, even if I wasn't attached you aren't my type, sorry."

"For shame. I bet I could change your mind though."

"You could not ever change my mind. You have nothing to offer me."

"Feisty, I like it."

"Leave it Tristram," said Adrian.

"I meant no harm by it."

The glare Adrian sent to Tristram suggested otherwise. I was partially flattered but didn't want the attention of another. Edward, was it for me, regardless of whether he came back or not.

"Watch your step with my sister."

"Your sister? Looks like Fork's has all the pretty ladies. I'm not afraid of some competition."

"I wouldn't provoke her," said Tyler.

"I think I'm fine thanks."

"I wasn't talking about Bella. I wouldn't piss off Ella if I were you."

"You are most intriguing young Ella. All these friends who stand up for you and a mysterious man who isn't here. I wonder what secrets you hold inside of you…"

"Secrets that you'll never know."

I was beginning to feel on edge again. The cautiousness I'd felt with Marco returning tenfold with Tristram. I didn't like the feeling. I'd felt so safe with the Cullen's and without that blanket I was finding suspicion with every turn of my head.

"If you don't behave yourself Tristram, I'll send you back."

"You wouldn't!"

"You are here at my request. Let's not forget who is in charge here," growled Adrian.

The tension in the room was obvious well before Adrian put his two cents in. I wondered whether this had been the first meeting Bella had hoped for when she asked me round. Probably not, knowing her she had wanted to broaden my friendship ring but it seemed that things had got off to a rocky start.

If this Tristram knew how to keep a healthy distance from me, I could see myself hanging out with them. At least Adrian seemed to have control over him, if things got bad I could always complain to Adrian and perhaps he'd follow through on his threat to send Tristram back to wherever he came.


	29. 29 - Summer Camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however own Ella, Adrian and the plot involving Fey that I've created for the purpose of this story.

 **AN:** Hello Everyone. I'm not going to promise weekly chapters at the moment, though I'd love to say that updates will be regular. I've been inactive the past two weeks due to surgeries. I'm still feeling a little worse for wear but I'm getting better. As usual I have too much on my plate but I'll try and get more updates out for you all ~ Hannah

 **P.S.** \- As of 27/3/17 this story is now over 100,000 words and is my longest story to date, which is very exciting for me (:

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – Summer Camp**

So Tristram's flirting did not let up, AT ALL. If anything, the fact that I am taken and therefore not receptive of his advances just made him try more. There was a mischievous glint to his eyes that always signalled more flirting. However much I pushed him away or answered sarcastically to what he said, he didn't let up or stop. However, I quickly came to realise that he was enjoying himself and all that he said to me wasn't one hundred percent real.

It was like he just enjoyed goading me. I think on some level he might fancy me but he enjoyed teasing me far more. As I got more relaxed around him I could enjoy his banter and his antics. I found it less annoying and more amusing. It was clear that there was no harm behind his attention, despite my initial thoughts about it and since I wasn't reacting to it I didn't see the point in telling him off.

Both Enzo and Gellert seemed good at controlling their friend and making sure he didn't step too far. Although, that might have had something to do with the warning I'd overheard Adrian talking to them about. Something about how they were in Adrian's service and he could send them back any time he wanted. I didn't understand it but I couldn't ask about it or they'd know I was eavesdropping.

I was happily settling into my summer routine even though it had hardly been a week yet. I could understand why Bella had introduced me to Adrian's visiting friends as it was nice to come back to Forks and have others to hang out with. I wished I could introduce my friends from Forks to my friends at camp but unfortunately those boarding weren't allowed to leave the premises and those commuting lived too far away to make a pit stop in Forks.

I think Bella was a little jealous of the back that I had made some new friends that she didn't know about. It wasn't often that that happened and I knew she liked to check out new friends to make sure they were worthy, just like I did for her. Not having met those people I hung out with at camp was surely grating on her nerves.

Despite knowing that Tristram's advances weren't real, neither Bella or Tyler had warmed up to him after the initial meeting. Maybe they were just harsher judges than I but they wouldn't see rhyme nor reason despite how many times I assured them that nothing bad would come of Tristram.

"You know I can take care of myself guys and Tristram is harmless."

"He flirts with you all the time," said Bella.

"He's just teasing me. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"The Cullen's would want us to look after you. He should know you aren't interested," said Tyler.

"Look, if he ever does something I'm not comfortable with you two will be the first to know but until then can't you treat him as you would anyone else? I bet he probably feels like an outcast the way you two have been behaving with him."

"Fine," they mumbled but I could tell they were less than pleased with it.

It was conversations like this that made me pleased I was away at camp all day and therefore didn't have to deal with the drama.

Speaking of camp, I was having a blast so far. I'd already completed two small canvas paints, one of fruit and the other of flowers. I'd even had a go at playing a trumpet in one of my music classes just because I'd always fancied it. I wasn't very good but it was all fun and games. I realise you can't succeed with every musical instrument but at least I could now say I'd tried it.

Everyone was excited today for we were going to be given out big project. This was the project that each group had to work on. It was the project that I thought we'd work on as a group. We'd all been talking about what it could be since the first day of camp and had assumed that since the red group was only made of eight people that we'd all be working together. As it turned out, the group I was in was one of three people. Marco, myself and a girl called Sophie.

It was good fortune that I got on well with Sophie already. She was, at face value, a bit of a mousy girl but once you got to know her she was chatty and fun to be with. My suspicions towards Marco hadn't lessened since the day I met him, we were friends but my gut told me otherwise.

 _Suspicion. Paranoia. Cautiousness. How many more of Edward's traits were going to rub off on me? It was like he was in my head whispering things to me._

Whatever my unfound suspicions were with Marco, at least Sophie would be there to act as a buffer between us. Our project, which we had to work on for the entire summer was to produce a song and make a music video for it. We could use any sources we could get out hands on and were encouraged to involve people outside our group in our production of the video.

I personally thought this was a fantastic opportunity to discover new skills and gain new experience. How many young people could say they'd produced their own music video to their own original song? Not many.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone in Forks about the project. So far we'd only had only discussed what instruments we'd be using. Sophie was best on drums, Marco on bass which left me on guitar and singing the lead vocals. Part of me was disappointed that we hadn't had a chance to discuss more but I knew that we had plenty of time to do so.

At least I had news to pass onto Alice when I next emailed her. I had to admit that her emails weren't coming to me as much as I would have wanted but then again perhaps I was just being greedy. I just wanted all the Cullen's to come home but had to face up the to the reality that it might never happen that way.

"You not going to stay for the camp sing-a-long?" asked Sophie.

"Nope, I've got to get home."

"Come on Ella, live a little. You'll miss out on all the fun always heading home early. I'm staying and I live much farther than you," said Marco.

"Sorry guys but I have other commitments at home."

"Boyfriend?" asked Marco, though I'm sure he sounded disgusted when he said it.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend but he's not the commitment I'm going home to see, not that it's any of your business."

"Well I think you're stupid for wasting even a moment of the camp."

"I'm not wasting anything Marco. Evening activities have nothing to do with learning, it's just a bit of fun to take up the evening hours before bed. Sometimes I do stay but not today and frankly I don't like the tone you're taking."

"Maybe you should just drop it Marco, Ella's right. She has no obligation to stay for the evening festivities, if she wants to go then she should be able to."

"Thanks Sophie."

She smiled and nodded. I could always count on Sophie to be the mediator. Not just with Marco and I but with others in the red group. I got the feeling that people didn't contradict Marco that often, he was probably one of those kids that always reaped the rewards of life. Yes, that was a blatant assumption but he wasn't very forthcoming about his background and his arrogance was a constant shiner in the actions he delivered.

Perhaps I would have stayed longer had Marco not annoyed me so, but I did want to get home. Bella and Angela had promised me a girly evening of films and popcorn and I wanted to email Alice. I spent about eight hours at the camp anyway so no one should be complaining that I was wasting my time.

My annoyance didn't let up on the journey home. I'd never had a…friend that had such different moods. Marco could be kind and funny one moment and then scowling and irritating the next, I suppose his behaviour kept me on my toes but I wished he could just stick to one personality.

Neither Bella or Angela were home when I got in, but I'd already got a message from Bella letting me know that they'd be home shortly. I decided to email Alice while I had the chance.

* * *

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I thought you said your emails would be continual? I haven't heard from you in a while and if you were here I would be tutting and shaking my finger in your direction. I know you're probably busy and all but I live for the emails you send me. It's quiet here, I miss everyone's presence. I've resisted going to your house, I know it might not be safe and I know it will only make me sad knowing that none of you are there._

 _If Bella's emailed you, don't believe anything she's said! I'm fine, honest. I'm coping at least. It hurts that Edward left and dragged you all with him but at least I know why you all left. It would have been so much harder if you had all up and left without explanation._

 _I started my summer camp, music and art – I think you and Jasper would enjoy it. It's only in Port Angeles so I drive there each day instead of board. I'm in the 'red group' which is made up for eight people. Today we got our big project. I'm partnered with two people, Sophie and Marco. We must write and perform a song and create and film a music video for it. Sophie will be on drums, Marco on bass while I'll be on guitar and singing. I think you'd like Sophie, she's shy and loyal. Marco, is a friend I think but I do find him rather annoying. His personality changes all the time and he can't seem to focus on what he wants._

 _Sophie is the mediator between us as Marco has a short temper. I'm not in danger, don't worry about that. I'll happily punch Marco in the face if he annoys me too much. We haven't got to that point yet._

 _Some of Adrian's friends are visiting for the summer. There is this one chap, Tristram, who insists on flirting with me at every opportunity. Before Edward gets angry – I am not receptive of Tristram's advances, he knows I have a boyfriend but I think he finds it funny to flirt with me regardless of that fact. Rest assure both Bella and Tyler are keeping an eye on him but I think he's harmless._

 _I miss you all so much, stay safe._

 _Love, Ella._

* * *

"Ella, we're home," called Bella as I sent the email off to Alice.

"We got popcorn and films," added Angela.

I grabbed the big blanket off the bottom of my bed and headed downstairs. You couldn't have a film night without being snuggled in a blanket. It was a swan family tradition.

"What films did you get?" I asked.

"Angela picked," said Bella.

"I know otherwise we would have ended up with boring dramas."

Bella glared at me.

"I got: 'The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, 'Clueless', 'The Proposal' and 'The Ugly Truth'."

"So all romantic comedies then?"

"Well I guess 'The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel', could be considered a drama," said Angela.

 _Technically I think 'The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel' was classed as a comedy drama but I wasn't going to argue that with Angela. She was the romantic comedy Queen and could get quite angry when you pointed out issues with her beloved genre of films._

"So I bought a blanket to this shindig and Angela bought the films and popcorn so what did you contribute Bella?"

"Chocolate?"

"Alright then, you may sit on the sofa under the blanket," I grinned and she rolled her eyes at my behaviour.

"You're so weird," she said.

"Well then you must be a weirdo as well because we're twins."

"Nope, you sucked all the weirdness out of the womb leaving me completely normal."

"Ew, womb seriously? You made me think of Renee, urgh. Cough up the chocolate, I need something sweet in my mouth to get rid of that image."

"She isn't that bad."

"To you maybe but let's not talk of it. We're supposed to be having a fun girly night so let's not drag it down by talking of her."

Bella frowned and I knew she was upset but she didn't push the subject. She rarely pushed anything to do with Renee but I knew that the tense relationship I had with Renee hurt Bella. Bella wanted us to be a big happy family and we just weren't. However, with Angela and her Mum, maybe we could be.

"If you two are going to talk all the way though the films, I'm going to kick you out of the house."

"You don't live here; you have no control over us."

"I don't live here yet."

 _It was true, she didn't live here yet but we all hoped she would live here soon._


	30. 30 - Pushing Forward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I do however, own the characters Ella, Adrian, the Fey Trio and any plot line related to the Fey world I've created.

 **AN:** See, I can be good (: I worked hard to get this chapter out today as well. Of course it's riddled with grammatical errors and whatnot but I don't have time to edit. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty – Pushing Forward**

The thing about life was that it didn't stay all 'sunshine and roses' for long. Camp was going great, despite Marco's mood swings, the Swan's and Webber's were hanging out a lot as a family which I just loved and when I wasn't at camp or with family, Bella, Angela and I were hanging out with Tyler, Adrian and his visiting friends.

I'd even had a very short email back from Alice who'd said she was glad I was having fun at camp, said the family missed me and spoke of her annoyance/distrust of both Marco and Tristram. She mentioned that she hadn't seen Edward in a week but knew he was missing her like crazy. Apparently, she'd attempted to get him to phone me but he'd been adamant in that being too dangerous. Alice had ranted in her email about Edward being a stubborn arse for two paragraphs before signing off.

It was the third weekend in June, the Saturday in fact when the happiness ended. Adrian's crazy idea to go and have a picnic as the sun was making one of its rare appearances. Not in the woods of course because Dad said they were dangerous and filled with animals that could easily kill us but in a field, near to our house that overlooked the town square.

"What do you do for fun in this small-town Adrian?" asked Tristram.

"I agree, it is so dull here, why did you pick here?" asked Enzo.

"Tyler lives here," replied Adrian.

"So, doesn't mean you had to come here. You could have picked anywhere in the world to escape to and you picked Forks," said Gellert.

"Well it's a good thing I did pick Forks or I wouldn't have met Bella," said Adrian, gazing lovingly into Bella's eyes and kissing her gently on the lips.

His friends made disgusting sounds at their show of affection but I just laughed. My sister was happy meaning I was happy.

"Urgh you two are so mushy," said Angela.

"Say's the girl whose been sneaking off with Ben," replied Bella.

"What? You never told me that," I said, feeling a little left out.

"Sorry, it's a recent thing."

I huffed, making myself look more upset than I was.

"I'm really sorry!"

I smiled, letting Angela know I was only teasing and got a slap to the arm as punishment.

"I thought you said a coven of Vampires lived in Forks?"

I tensed though I knew there was no reason for it.

"There was but they left to deal with a situation."

"Man, only you could pick the one place that is already claimed by another species."

"The Cullen's are good people," said Bella.

"They're Vampires, there is no such thing as 'good people' in their culture."

"You don't know them at all so who are you to judge?" I demanded.

"Feisty but you should know not to trust a Vampire."

"They don't drink human blood," said Angela.

"Doesn't mean they aren't dangerous."

"I never said they weren't dangerous. You haven't met them so I don't think you should make such assumptions. I haven't made any assumptions about who you are have I?"

"That's different," said Enzo.

"Oh I get it, you're one of those fangbangers aren't you?" said Tristram sneering distastefully at me. "Should have expected it really, you look like the type."

"Excuse me?" I growled, wishing more than ever that I did have fangs that could tear out his throat in less than a minute.

"You did not just call my sister a fangbanger!"

"If the shoe fits," responded Tristram.

"If you're dating a Vampire then you certainly have moxie," said Gellert.

"How is dating a Vampire any different from dating a Fey?" I asked.

"How dare you compare us to a Vampire!" said Tristram.

"Yeah, we are nothing like them," added Enzo.

"Actually—"

"Don't finish that sentence Gellert!"

"Look, Adrian told me how you find your mate and how, if your mate turns out to be human, how you make them immortal. How is injecting your poison into their veins any different from a Vampire injecting their venom to turn their mate from human to Vampire? It's not."

 _I was furious. Not that I was planning on becoming a Vampire at all but I hated when people pretended to know things that they didn't. Or worse, when they pretended to be better than they were. I was serious in what I said, there was no difference between the way a Vampire or Fey turned their mates. I was sure that both species had good and bad aspects just as human culture did. I just refused to let them attack the Cullen's without retaliation._

"Alright boys, settle down. I think you've angered Ella enough for today. I meant what I said when I mentioned how easy it would be to send you back. Ella's right, you don't know the Cullen's, for Vampires they're above the bar. They don't fall into the usual stereotypes and while they can still be dangerous, so are we," said Adrian.

Neither Enzo or Tristram apologised for their words but Gellert did send me an apologetic smile. I was fighting the urge to get up and leave, I just didn't want to make a scene.

"I have been remiss in my duties however as I should have informed you more of the differences between Vampires and Fey's and tell you a little more about myself," said Adrian.

"Are you about to give us a history lesson in Fey culture?" I asked.

"If you like. Bella's my mate, you're her twin and Angela is your soon to be step-sister, to a Fey that makes you family."

"Basically, that means he trusts you," added Tyler.

I nodded, I'd been teasing in my history comment but I did want to learn more about the world of Fey.

"The Fey plane is alight with all colours of the rainbow, a warm summer breeze blows all year around except for the frosty mountains to the north of the world. Of course, there are plenty of Fey that walk the human world but humans do not notice them because of their glamour's. Though the Fey world is ruled by the Light Fey, there is a dark uprising of Dark Fey who have been growing in numbers through the years."

"What makes a Fey dark?"

"Magic, intent and emotion. Many generations ago Dark Fey did not exist but as with every culture, cracks soon began appearing. Certain Fey wanted more, more power, more money and essentially more than they were given. Our world is rich in magic and some of these Fey started turning to Dark Magic to fuel their desires, as the Dark Magic seeped into their bones it changed the way they thought and their intent got darker and their emotions negative. Dark Fey are no longer only made using excessive Dark Magic. A simple thought, or action can start the descent. They wish to rage war over us and ultimately become the rulers of the Fey world. It is a dark time for our people."

"Who rules?" I asked.

"I do, well my family does. I am next in line to the throne. I am here because of disrupt in the Fey world. My Father, the current King, thought the human world would be safer for me. He sent these three idiots here to protect me during the summer as the threats against me have doubled in the last few months."

"How do you get to the Fey world?" asked Angela.

"There are portal tunnels that sit just two seconds out of sync with the human world. You can only see them if you are Fey and know they are there."

"Are we safe?" I asked looking at Bella as I spoke.

"You are no more or less safe than you were with the Cullen's. There are risks everywhere, you could die from crossing the road Ella."

"How morbid," I replied looking at Adrian.

"I knew what you meant. I look after my family and I would never willingly put any of you in danger. There is always a plan waiting in the wings for any issues that may arise."

"You keep Bella safe, that's all that matters to me," I replied.

He nodded seriously. I knew in my heart that he would never do anything to hurt Bella or risk her safety but it was nice to hear it out-loud.

"Will it ever be on the cards for us to see the Fey world?" I asked.

"Maybe, one day, when the war is over and your safety is guaranteed, yes."

After the tension of the first conversation and the history of the second conversation, I was spent on 'heavy duty' conversations so it was quite fortuitous that the remainder of our picnic time was spent relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

By the end I felt better about the activity but there was one aspect of the day that stuck with me. Bella and Adrian of course were all over each other in a cute but also sisterly-sickly way. Enzo, Tristram and Gellert were having some sort of competition that required pretending sticks were swords that made them look ridiculous but was also quite funny and Angela was busy texting Ben, or so I assumed.

I missed Edward.

Three weeks without contact was a long time.

I missed his smile. His laugh. I missed his eyes and the way he would hold me.

I missed his heart.

I knew now how people who were in a long-distance relationship felt like and it wasn't good. For the first time, looking around at all the happiness, I wondered if I could survive an entire summer without Edward. I knew I was strong enough but I didn't know if my heart was also strong enough. I didn't want to think of the possibility that Edward wouldn't return because the negativity that came with that thought was enough to drown me.

Edward was the home of my soul and without him by my side I felt incomplete. I could feel tears burning in my eyes but I forced them away. I should be looking at the positives in my life and not focusing on the things that bought me pain. I had a fantastic group of friend's, a supportive family and was spending my summer doing something I loved. Yes, I was missing bits of myself and people that I cared about but they would not want me to wallow in misery. In fact, if either Alice or Rose were here they would surely chastise me for my thoughts.

Ignoring the things, I wished not to face, I concentrated on the here and now. With my friends, having a picnic and enjoying the summer sun.

* * *

Monday came all too fast in my opinion. It wasn't like I was mad at Monday for coming so quickly – like I could be when Monday bought school with it - but I felt like the weekend had passed too quickly for me. I felt like I'd been a kite in the breeze, desperately trying to stay in the sky while the atmosphere tried to bring me to the ground.

I had a one-on-one with an art tutor today. The tutor, a lady called Helen Sturgeon, had taken a great liking to me, or so it seemed. She said I had talent the likes of which she hadn't seen in a while. I was unused to people blatantly praising my work and still fought the blush that would appear every time she spoke of my work.

When she first mentioned a one-on-one session, I thought perhaps that I was in trouble but when she'd explained I'd been curious and weary. She hadn't explained what the session would entail other than how long it would last.

She arrived in a flourish, arms waving and smile so big it could have split her face in half. She carried an A3 canvas with her, the sun bouncing off the whiteness and making me squint.

"I wanted to challenge you. Your talent with art is incredible but this camp would be pointless for you unless we challenge you. I want to see what you are like with detail. Imagine a scene, it can be any scene and then zoom right in as if you are looking through a magnifying glass and paint what you see."

"Paint anything?"

"Yup."

"Could I include a magnifying glass or binoculars into the painting?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for example, if I drew out binoculars, what I drew within the binocular frame would be incredibly zoomed and what lay outside the frames would be seen normally and maybe even slightly blurred to show the contrast between the two?"

"Interesting concept. Yes, I agree you can do that, it will be fun to see the finished product."

I started sketching. At first it was unnerving because Helen was watching over my shoulder like a hawk but after some time she seemed to sense my tension and moved away. When I next looked at her she had bought out her own sketch pad and was busy drawing something. I didn't start painting in the session we had today but did fully sketch out the picture with pencil. Helen seemed pleased with the finished product from the positive sounds she made. She sent me on my way with a cheery smile and a wave of her hands. She was very dramatic. Dramatic people were scary.

The end of my one-to-one bought the arrival of lunch which moved into an intense music lesson. Afterwards I had a quick catch up with Sophie and Marco. We hadn't got to a point where anything made any sense or any progress was obvious but we were starting to map out ideas. We all had our own ideas and made sure that each idea was talked about, recorded on paper and given the time it needed before we decided if it was worth exploring or not.

"Leaving early again?" asked Marco.

"I'm not sure, why does it matter? It's not even evening yet."

"I was just wondering."

"Sure you weren't just trying to lay into me again?"

"Guys, please don't argue again," said Sophie.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Hey Ella, I've never been to Forks, if I come will you show me around," said Marco.

"Why would you want to visit Forks? There is nothing there."

"Oh go on. I could come around for a visit at your house."

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you want me to come to your house? There is nothing wrong with me. I think you should invite me around."

"I said no Marco. I'm not inviting you around."

"You could invite Sophie as well if you're scared of being alone with me."

"No one is coming to my house."

"Oh come on, why not? Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Then why won't you let me come to your house?"

Marco's voice changed in that instance and I knew that Sophie had noticed the shift as well. I didn't know why he was being so pushy in being so demanding in wanting to come to my house. I didn't want to invite him, A) because Marco was unpredictable and B) because I didn't want unnecessary people knowing where I lived.

Marco looked me dead in the eye, "invite me over," he said in a monotone voice.

I scrunched my nose up in annoyance, "I said no Marco."

My response seemed to anger him. What did he think? That I was going to bow down to his demands? I didn't work like that. Marco had given me many reasons not to trust him and this was just another one.

"Whatever, you'll invite me sooner or later. You won't be able to resist."

I glanced at Sophie, noticing the look of worry and agitation she had reflected my own.

"You know what, I think I might leave early. I'll talk to you later Sophie," I said, knowing I would because I had Sophie's mobile number.

"What about me? Aren't you going to talk to me later?" asked Marco.

"No. I'd rather not talk to you at all the way you're behaving. Unfortunately, we're partnered together for this project, so I'll see you tomorrow Marco."

I did feel sorry for leaving Sophie with him but knew she could easily retreat to her camp dorm.

The walk back to my car seemed longer than usual and the hairs on the back of my neck rose as though someone was watching me. Probably Marco.

 _Seemed there was a crazy person wherever you went. It was unfortunate that those people seemed to flock to me. Maybe that was my bad luck, like clumsiness was Bella's._


	31. 31 - Email Exchange

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **AN:** Could be viewed as a filler chapter, filling the breech between two segments of plot. Take it however you want. I'm super busy at the moment so I'm just happy I managed to get this out. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One – Email Exchange**

* * *

 ** _June 19_** ** _th_**

 _Dear Ella,_

 _Your boyfriend is atrocious company to keep. Henceforth he will no longer be referred to as my brother but as your lover. I do not know how you stand being near him for he is worse than a toddler without its favourite toy. Of course, we all want you to be safe and sound but I don't think that any of us anticipated quite what hunting Laurent down would mean or the lengths to which Edward would go._

 _Don't panic! We aren't in any trouble but Edward has become an unbearable version of himself. His determination to kill Laurent is clouding his judgement and making it difficult for me to track how the future will happen. He's not slow on calling me out on my talent and has fought with each member of the family._

 _If I had thought that he'd answer your calls or emails, I'd have asked you to get word to him but I know he will not risk something that he feels will put you in danger. Damn Edward and his moral high ground. I know I shouldn't complain for he wouldn't be Edward if he was any different but he doesn't make things easy on himself or others._

 _Did you know it's been almost a month since I've been shopping? A months Ella! I don't know how long I can last without buying a new pair of shoes, a glittery dress or bags upon bags of tops and jeans. It's like my soul is slowly shriving up into a prune like state. Don't you dare tell me that I'm being melodramatic, shopping for me is like the Art's for you. I live for the thrill!_

 _I never thought I'd miss Forks but I do! I know it's a small town and not much happens but I wish to be back there. I wish to be at school and navigate through the pointless human gossip._

 _I wish to be by your side as your friend and sister. I miss you Ella. You're the closest friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you but at the same time I don't want to be without you._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Alice._

* * *

 _June 20_ _th_

 ** _Dear Alice,_**

 ** _I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in. If you weren't tracking Edward and Laurent's every move you might have seen it for yourself but I applied for an 'Arts Summer Camp' on a scholarship and I got in! It's only over in Port Angeles but it was the best decision I could have made. I'm learning a lot about art and music and have even been given one-on-one sessions with one of the art instructors._**

 ** _I've been sorted into the 'red' group which is made up of seven people. That group was then split down further and into a group of three. Our big project is to produce a song and create a music video for it. The two others in my group play the drums and bass respectively and with me on the guitar it should be quite good. We haven't made a start on writing a song yet but we do have all summer._**

 ** _Adrian has some Fey friends visiting for the summer. Bella is a bit on the fence about them but then she doesn't like change. They seem alright, I only hangout with them on the weekends as I'm so busy the rest of the time._**

 ** _I'm sorry that Edward is being a grump but I can't say I'm surprised. It is in his nature to be overprotective and fight to the extreme. I can tell you that I miss him terribly. In fact, I miss all of you and wish you hadn't all departed from my life._**

 ** _I feel as though part of my soul has been stretched thin as if it is trying to find all of you and bring you home but it cannot quite fit you in it's grasp._**

 ** _I look forward to the day we are all reunited,_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 _ **Ella.**_

* * *

 ** _June 21_** ** _st_**

 _Dear Ella,_

 _You joined a summer camp? How traditionally stereotypical you are but I'm glad you are having such fun. I hadn't seen your acceptance in my visions for you're right I was looking elsewhere. Jazz sends his regards; he is proud of you for achieving such a scholarship. I know it may seem small but such a camp can look good on your resume, should you want to pursue a college education in the arts._

 _Edward and I had a fight and it was a BIG one. I didn't mean half the things I said but words tend to run away from you when you're angry. He was just getting so frustrated that I couldn't pinpoint exactly what would happen in the future and I know that he had to some extent a right to question me but not in the manner he did so. If I could have cried, then I would have. He angered Jazzy so and he flew at Edward in a rage, their fighting bought the rest of the family and soon everyone was fighting. It got so bad that I think we forgot what the original fight was about, everyone was just venting their anger at each other._

 _We're better now. We don't talk about it but we have a better understanding of what each other is feeling. I can forgive Edward for a lot of things but the continuing ruination of my clothes is not one of them. I've been kept back on protection duty. Something about me moaning too much._

 _New Fey? Can they be trusted? Not that I'm saying Adrian wouldn't take care of you but I do worry. I haven't told Edward of your new visitors because there is no use worrying him without cause._

 _I was hoping you'd have more gossip for me but this will tide me over._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Alice_

* * *

 _June 22_ _nd_

 ** _Dear Alice,_**

 ** _Could you tell Jazz how much I miss him? You're my best friend and partner in crime but Jazz is, well saying he's my best friend doesn't do him justice. I could say he's my brother but I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries (even if I know that is how I feel.)_**

 ** _The fight you describe was bound to happen sooner or later because as a family you up and left without deeply discussing what each of you thought of the matter. Tensions were always going to be high when things finally came to a point. Edward means well but he needs you all by his side to steer him when he falls off the track. I know it is hard on all of you to have moved away from Forks for it is hard for me to remain in Forks without you._**

 ** _Things will get better I'm sure._**

 ** _Yes, they can be trusted. Bella is reading this over my shoulder and wants me to tell you that one of Adrian's friends has a crush on me and is persistent in that. Bella thinks that this attitude makes him un-trustable but it is all in good humour. He's aware that I'm taken and have no interest in him, I think he just does it to tease me._**

 ** _There are no hotties at camp and if there are I haven't met them or noticed them so there is no gossip to tell you there._**

 ** _Dad and Angela's Mum have been looking at redecorating and as a family of five we have dinner every Sunday night together. It has been comforting and enjoyable. It's clear to see the love in Dad's eyes and that is something I will be forever grateful for._**

 ** _Do you have any idea when you will be coming back?_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 _ **Ella**_

* * *

 ** _June 27_** ** _th_**

 _Dear Ella,_

 _I have no idea when we will return! I've tried to look ahead but I keep getting a blank page. I'm very sorry! Jazz say's he sees you as a sister also. Much closer than he sees the rest of us, he said that he feels like a human when he is with you and feels like he has formed an unbreakable bond with you._

 _As I have been on…punishment for my role in the fight with Edward, I have been doing some research into Jazz's empathy. You were right about how hard it has been for him. He has been feeling his own hunger a long with the hunger of all of us when we are hit with the bloodlust. I think that makes him so much stronger. I know it makes him feel weak but I have been training him not to feel that way._

 _Imagine your bloodlust was ten. There are seven of us Cullen's including Jazzy, so when that lust hits he's feeling a bloodlust of 70 and 90% of the time he's still in control._

 _It's mind boggling to me._

 _I want to help him in every way that I can and it's down to you that we even travelled down this path so I'm forever grateful for you._

 _I'm strangely pleased there are no hotties at camp, though I know this contradicts me asking for gossip. I don't think Edward would be very pleased to know how many attractive men were flitting around you._

 _Esme wants to know if you're eating enough, she wants to make sure you're taking care of yourself. Carlisle reminds you to stay out of trouble while Rose reminds you to email her as well because she is getting tired of hearing all your news through me. Emmett did ask if you'd moved on from Edward yet, before getting hit for his comment. He's now sulking in the corner and ignoring everyone._

 _Edward is out yet again but he did ask after you before he left so I guess that's a good improvement?_

 _Hang in there Ella,_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Alice._

* * *

 _June 28_ _th_

 ** _Dear Alice,_**

 ** _Can't you come home? I feel like I'm unevenly matched with my sister having Adrian, Angela and Adrian's friends on her side and me only having Tyler. It's an unfair fight that I'm always going to lose. Bella keeps trying to get me to third wheel her dates with Adrian, claiming that I 'don't get out much'. I don't want to be a gooseberry on her date, it's mortifying. Just because I'm not out at every hour of the day doesn't mean I need to get out more. She's driving me insane! More insane than you are when Edward tries to read your mind._**

 ** _We started throwing lyrics around in our group at camp. It's not much but I guess it's a start. We haven't got any music down to accompany the lyrics yet but we'll get there._**

 ** _So, glad you've started researching with Jazz. I was going to sit down and do it with him but that was before you all left. It will probably give him some piece of mind to know what is happening and how he can combat it. Jazz is a proud vampire, so try not to pity him or he'll get agitated. He need to not feel weak is a trait passed over from when he was human which I think is why it affects him so strongly._**

 ** _Tell Rose to check her emails, I sent her something yesterday but she didn't respond. I hope I didn't send it to the wrong email address for that would be incredibly embarrassing!_**

 ** _I've taken pictures of a couple of art projects I'm working on in camp and attached them to this email so you can see what I'm doing._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 _ **Ella.**_

* * *

 ** _June 30_** ** _th_**

 _Dear Ella,_

 _I can't come home. I want to so bad but I can't. I'm needed here more than I'm needed in Forks._

 _I can't chat long, sorry. We think we've made a breakthrough._

 _I just didn't want to let you down without emailing you. I'm sure you look forward to my emails as much as we look forward to yours._

 _Oh, and there is a surprise heading your way so look out for it because I know you're going to love it._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Alice_

* * *

 _June 30_ _th_

 ** _Dear Alice,_**

 ** _What breakthrough?_**

 ** _What surprise?_**

 ** _Alice?_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 _ **Ella**_

* * *

 ** _July 1_** ** _st_**

 ** _Dear Alice,_**

 ** _What's going on? Why haven't you responded to my email? I even tried phoning you. I'm worried._**

 ** _Are you all alright? What surprise is coming?_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _Ella_**


	32. 32 - A Welcomed Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I just sometimes play around with the fandom. I do own the plot I've devised about the Fey and the characters you do not associate as belonging to the Twilight Saga.

 **AN:** I was supposed to post this on Good Friday but I forgot . and then I bought Assassin's Creed: Syndicate and well...now it's Tuesday. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two – A Welcomed Surprise**

I didn't sleep well because I was worrying too much. Alice didn't give me much to go on and whereas I would usually trust her words, I didn't have her presence to reassure me. I didn't want to moan or harp on about the things in life that dragged me down and everyone that mattered knew how I was faring without the Cullen's in my life. Trying not to get myself overworked was a losing battle. I was worried for the supposed breakthrough and what it meant for the Cullen's. I knew they were Vampires but that didn't stop me from worrying that something had happened to them, something dangerous and something that would stop them from returning.

The brain was a fickle thing. It played on my insecurities and my worries. Like a vicious cold wind ripping through a forest, my thoughts terrorised me through the night and kept me in an unbearable state of awareness.

Of course, I was also thinking of what the surprise could be and I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be anything bad but my worry for the Cullen's proceeded any excitement for a coming surprise.

Dishevelled was the word I used when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror that morning. Haystack hair, bloodshot eyes and black bags beneath them it was a wonder that I even managed to get out of bed in the morning. I was feeling the effects of not sleeping during the night and could already feel myself turning around to head back upstairs again.

"Ella what's wrong? You look terrible," said Bella.

"I…nothing is wrong I just had a bad sleep is all."

"No, it's more than that. You look like you've received the worst news. Ella, you can talk to me, tell me what has happened?"

Bella spoke with such concern in her voice that I found my bottom lip trembling with emotion. I knew not why I was having such an extreme reaction to this situation, only that I was having it and would have to get through it. The tears were leaking from my eyes as I turned back towards my sister and allowed her to see me bare.

"Oh Ella," she said.

Bella took my hand in hers and led us towards to sofa. As we sat in a jumble of limbs, she cradled my head in her lap, stroked my hair and hummed (off key) to comfort me.

It took more time than I would like to admit for me to calm myself down and for the tears to turn into sniffles. I wasn't proud of the breakdown but I was human and I recognised that things like this happened. I didn't feel I was weak to have showed my emotions, I just felt embarrassed that they had been so extreme.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Alice sent me an email. She said she couldn't talk long because something had happened. It was some breakthrough she said."

"Well that's good, isn't it? A breakthrough just means they're closer to returning."

"But what if it doesn't? What if the breakthrough means they're all in danger and will never return? They're running themselves ragged out there, I know they are. Alice says that Edward barely even functions past his obsession to hunt. I'm so worried for them."

"I understand your worry but the Cullen's can take care of themselves. They're Vampires and they're strong. They want to protect you so let them. There must have been more to Alice's email to make you this distressed."

"She mentioned there was a surprise coming for me."

"There you go, so it's not all doom and gloom."

"How can I think of a surprise when I'm worried about whether the Cullen's are dead or not?!"

"You can do it because Alice would have wanted you to be happy and excited. Whatever surprise she's sending your way is sure to be a good one and you sitting here moping is not a good way to thank her, now is it?"

I grumbled under my breath, between Bella's words and her 'Mum stare' I felt like I was in a battle I was deemed to lose. Yes, my anxiety was running rampant in my brain but honestly it had been there for a while, almost as-long-as the Cullen's had been gone. I guess I had pushed it to the back of my mind because I had nothing real to worry over, Alice's declaration of there being a 'breakthrough' had sent the anxiety spinning in a very real way.

"Did I worry you?" I asked.

"Well you definitely unnerved me. I haven't seen 'hysterical Ella' in quite some time. Let's keep it that way ok?"

I nodded. I hadn't been hysterical at least not in the way Bella had implied but I knew what she meant. Getting worked up about something that was out of my control was pointless. It didn't help stop the anxiety I felt but it did help to shift my thoughts onto different matters.

"How's Adrian?"

"Good all considering."

"You mean considering the Fey world is at war and people want him dead?"

"Yes…"

"You ever miss the boring days of existence back in Phoenix?"

"God no," chuckled Bella.

I smiled, she shared the same opinion as me of course. Life had certainly got a lot better since we'd moved in with Dad. I'm sure that Bella missed Renee but for me it was like I was living a dream I'd been having for most of my childhood. You know, a place where I was normal, treated with love and respect and lead a normal life. Of course, nothing about my friends could be considered normal but that didn't matter.

"Why don't you go to the bookshop in Port Angeles? If you stop by the grocery shop, and pick up some pancake mix, I'll make us pancakes for dinner."

 _Mmmm pancakes._

"Deal!"

I felt like I was up dressed and out of the house faster than roadrunner but it took me a solid forty-five minutes to get everything together enough to leave the house and make the drive over to Port Angeles.

Feeling a little like a kid in a sweet shop, I entered the bookshop and tried to remind myself that I couldn't afford to buy the entire shop. One or two books only! I was terrible when it came to impulse buying books and without Bella here to control me, it was hard to remember that once I spent my money, it was gone!

Satisfied but not overly so with the purchases I made in the bookshop, I walked the short distance to the grocery shop. Getting Bella to cook on any given day was a plus for what she lacked in walking without tripping, she more than made up for in her ability to cook. Getting her to willingly cook pancakes when it wasn't pancake day and you weren't feeling down in the dumps or sick was some enormous feet. I suppose pancakes being relegated to pancake day or being under the weather was one of Bella's charms. Wouldn't have her any other way really.

I walked around with my basket because walking around with a trolley was asking for trouble. I had enough trouble trying not to impulse buy in the bookshop but trying not to impulse buy in the grocery shop was a step too far for me, hence the basket.

Having said that, chocolate bars and a packet of 'sharing crisps' that I was definitely going to eat alone. I did get the pancake mix and some fresh fruit, syrup and cream. If Bella had promised to make me pancakes, then she was going to go all out and make me proper pancakes. That included, fresh fruit, syrup and cream.

 _Ok, I get it. I'm being a little sassy and demanding today. Funny how my mood can just shift so dramatically from one thing to another. Maybe it's a gift?_

I'd very unhealthily lodged myself firmly in the sweets and biscuit isle, trying to convince myself that I didn't need to stuff myself with the goodness on the shelf, when a trolley bashed the back of my leg.

 _Trolley bashing hurts bad! Whether it be intentional or an accident, take it from someone who knows…you don't want to be rammed by a trolley._

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Sophie?" I asked, the voice had sounded vaguely familiar. If it wasn't Sophie, I'd look like an idiot at any rate.

"Ella? What are you doing here?"

"Came for the bookshop, just picking up some supplies here. How about you?"

"I came for the girls in my hut, special permission and all that."

"What for?"

She blushed, "lady products."

I laughed, loudly, which probably wasn't what she wanted but I just couldn't help myself.

"Sorry, but you have to admit that's funny."

"Embarrassing really. I didn't want to come but since no one else did, I didn't really have a choice."

"Well at least you got to come out of the camp? Just think of it like that I guess."

"I'm sorry, I'm being melodramatic and there's no reason for it. I just don't like doing things that I don't want to but I guess that most people are like that."

"Yeah, you got that right. Me and my twin Bella are quite stubborn but she wins hands down, if she doesn't want to do something then it doesn't happen."

"You mentioned your sister before but I didn't realise she was your twin."

"Yeah but we aren't identical so I don't really feel the need to bring it up."

"I can understand that."

I nodded, glad that I didn't have to field questions about what it was like to be a twin. Not that I thought Sophie was the type of person to be like that but one did always wonder.

"I was wondering, since I've bumped into you—"

"Yes?"

"You and Marco…is it always going to be high tension and bickering between the two of you?"

I tried to smile but we both knew it came out more like a sneer.

"I can't help it. When we first met, he seemed like a nice guy but he just rubs me up the wrong way. It's like he deliberately pushes all my buttons just to get a rise out of me."

"You ever think that perhaps he fancies you?"

"Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind but even if he does fancy me, I'm taken. I have a boyfriend that I'm very much in love with. Just because he's away for the summer does not give other guys free range to come sniffing."

"Have you told him this?"

"Yes but it didn't' seem to filter into his brain."

"It just makes me a little uncomfortable."

"Look, I promise to work on the tension between Marco and I but I'm not making any promises. We're like chalk and cheese so expect some outbursts now and again. I recognise however, that we all must work together for the big project so I'll try and help it not be so awkward."

"I guess that could work. I did try having this talk with Marco but he just brushed me aside."

"Not surprised but I must be getting home now, I'll see you on Monday Sophie."

On the drive home, all I could think about were pancakes and how annoyed I was by Sophie's admission that she was uncomfortable. I don't know why it bothered me so but I made me view Sophie as a selfish person who only looked out for her needs. She wasn't concerned with why Marco and I didn't get on or interested in how we could get on better. All she was interested in was the fact that our bickering made her uncomfortable. Sure, I was making unfair assumptions but I was annoyed.

Bella's car was in the driveway along with Dad's. Bella's, I wasn't surprised about, she was making me pancakes after all but Dad's I was confused about. I had thought he was going to be out all day fishing so it confused me that that was not the case. Of course, Bella could have told him that she was making pancakes, that was sure to have got him running.

I swung open the front door, carrying the groceries and humming my made-up pancake song that was just a repetition of the word 'pancake' sung on a basic line, and suddenly felt the paper bag drop from my hands.

Bella was standing there grinning like a maniac and Dad beside her looked equally as happy. I had to glance towards my family to reassure myself that I wasn't hallucinating. They had nodded in assurance which was all I needed to confirm that this was happening.

I turned to look before me, unsurprised that the bag of groceries I'd dropped had been caught before it hit the ground. Standing before me, looking impeccably dressed were Rosalie and Emmett. I could scarcely believe that they were here. That empty Cullen shaped hole in my heart felt just a little bit full.

"Surprise," shouted Emmett.

"Are you pleased?" added Rosalie.

All I could do was nod like one of those ridiculous nodding dogs you got. I felt like my heart had stopped beating at that there was no oxygen available for me to breathe.

"You're here."

They nodded.

"For good?"

I didn't particularly like the raspy quality my voice had taken but I couldn't help the emotion that ran through my body at seeing two of the Cullen's before my eyes.

"I wanted to come back ages ago but we had to be there for Edward. It was only when Alice said it was safe for us to return to Forks that we came running back. It wasn't fair for us to all leave you alone here. Your part of our family now and we missed you."

"Yeah and you won't believe how much Rose here moaned about how she missed you."

"Emmett!" yelled Rose as she hit his arm.

"True story," he said while grinning.

The tension of their arrival broken, I giggled at their banter. I couldn't believe that they were here but they said there were here for good and I believed them.

"Are you opening the house back up again?"

Rose nodded "and you're welcome any time as well you know."

Again, I nodded. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to overcome my emotions. I felt like I was one step away from bursting into tears and two seconds away from bursting out in excited giggles.

"Are the others alright?"

"As can be expected. Alice and Jazz are helping to keep Edward grounded and Carlisle and Esme look out for everyone."

"What about the breakthrough? Alice said there was one."

"Don't worry yourself about that," said Emmett.

"I haven't been—"

"Don't lie. Even if Alice hadn't have warned up, Bella told us before you arrived AND we know you. It's a good breakthrough we promise. We wouldn't have left if the situation hadn't been under control."

"So it's all good?"

"Yes."

"Do you think the others will come back soon? Will Edward?"

They shared an uneasy glance.

"That's a no then," I muttered.

"It's not a no, it's just that we don't want to give you unnecessary hopes. Honestly, we don't know when they'll be back. We hope it'll be soon but we can't make any promises."

"I know, I just miss him…them."

"We know," said Rose.

"What's this we hear about you getting into some super-duper art and music camp? Do they only allow prodigies in or something?" asked Emmett.

Though I knew that was what he was expecting, I launched into what the camp was like and just how I got in. Just like that the more serious topics of conversation had disappeared and I delighted in bringing Rose and Emmett up to speed with what had been happening. Sometimes words in an email just aren't as good as real-life.

I felt as if maybe they were hiding something from me but the happiness as seeing the two of them here outweighed my desire to know all…for now.

So, I sat on the sofa and chatted the afternoon away and Bella, well, Bella made pancakes!


	33. 33 - Planning the Music Video

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

 **AN:** Was supposed to get this out yesterday but fanfiction did not want to work with my apple mac. So I'm posting today instead. I'm going to stop apologising for not posting regular because I'm stressing myself out trying to stick to my schedule for posting this. I'm hoping that in being more relaxed about it, I can motivate myself into writing more and hopefully I can increase the time between posting. I'm really bad at doing shout outs for reviewers or generally acknowledging them - mostly because I have a terrible memory - but I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed this story. It gives me hope to continue. ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three – Planning the Music Video**

I was performing in my music class today. I'd been up all night sewing the finishing touches on my costume. Bella had helped motivate me which I appreciated. I was wearing a bright red tea dress with cap sleeves, buttons down the front and a tight waist ribbon. I'd embroidered the collar of the dress with small flowers and done the same along the bottom of the dress. It seemed like a lot of hard work for one song but we'd been asked to dress the part of the song we had chosen to sing. It was all about presentation, or so our teacher said.

I was the third to perform that morning and I was thankful that I didn't share this class with Marco because I didn't think I could take his staring at me while I sang.

 _'_ _When marimba rhythms start to play_

 _Dance with me, make me sway.'_

That's right, I'd decided to sing 'Sway' by Rosemary Clooney. Originally I was going to sing something more modern but as I thought about it and listened to what others in the class were going to do, I had changed my plan. I didn't want to be the same as everyone else so I'd jumped out of my box and decided on an era I didn't think anyone else would have picked and looking around at the other costumes I saw, I had been right in my assumption.

 _'_ _When we dance, you have a way with me,_

 _Stay with me, sway with me.'_

I was trying to channel that 1940s-sexy seductress vibe but I'm not entirely sure I was convincing. My teacher was smiling in my direction so that was a point in my favour and several people in the class were swaying with the beat of the music so I didn't feel like I was completely failing in my interpretation of the song.

 _'_ _Quien sere el que me de su amor_

 _Quien sera, quien sera.'_

I had been most worried about those lines, knowing that my experience with languages wasn't the best. I'd been practicing those four lines at all hours of the day, driving both Dad and Bella up the wall but it seemed to have paid off in the end. Even though I was worried about them, I delivered them without any problems.

I was given a round of applause when I finished the song and sat in my seat happily until the end of the class. The teacher held each of us that sang back from the class so she could offer her own comments on our performance. I had the unique opportunity of being the last to be reviewed by the teacher, meaning I was last in the room and no one could overhear.

"I'm actually pleasantly surprised by your performance Ella."

"How so?"

"Well, you have been the only student so far to have got the meaning of the assignment. I asked you all to pick a song that you could make your own. I asked you to step out of the box and embody something different. You did that in picking your song, making your costume and putting emphasis on 1940s sirens. Everyone else so far has picked a current song and put minimal effort into it."

"I enjoy stepping out of my box and I always give one hundred percent in anything I do. I don't see the point in doing something half hearted."

"I've heard great things from your other teachers Ella. You are a very talented young lady. I can't wait to see what your group produces for the music video. Have you made any progress with that?"

"A little. Of course, there have been clashes between the three of us but we are just starting to put down some good chords. We have a meeting this afternoon so hopefully we'll get more ideas down on paper."

The teacher nodded and I was dismissed. I was slowly getting used to how happy the camp leaders/teachers were here. At least they all weren't overly bubbly like the woman who welcomed me at the beginning of camp.

* * *

After meeting Sophie at the grocery store, you could say I was extra aware of how my behaviour towards Marco affected those around me. I was surprised to note that it wasn't just Sophie who seemed unnerved by our constant bickering. I did feel a little guilty for the tension I'd created within Red Group, I of course, wasn't completely to blame but I could take control of my actions so that I didn't cause more drama.

We three, Marco, Sophie and myself were sitting on a circular picnic table on the camp grounds, discussing plans for our music video. We still hadn't started on our lyrics yet but we had laid some ground work on some chords of music. We had thought to write the song first and then plan the music video but with our musical writing coming along slowly we thought of trying it the other way around.

In a way, I was starting to regret the group I'd been assigned for the music video. Sophie was sweet enough but hadn't exactly exerted herself. Marco was Marco. I just didn't feel we meshed together well as a working group, even if we did put aside our differences because we just seemed too different.

I didn't want to be the one to cause more drama and ask for a group swap, however, so I would hold my head high and continue despite how I was feeling. I wanted the finished project to be a good representation of the three of us.

I was a shout of our three voices talking over each other and trying to get our points across that started my headache. In the end, I opted to sit back and watch as Marco and Sophie argued between themselves over what we should do for the video.

"I agree with Sophie's idea," I said in the end.

Marco glared at me but I ignored him.

"Sorry but a fun summer party themed video sounds more exciting than your idea about making it dark and creepy. We want to wow the camp leaders not make them shudder and wonder about our mental health."

"No, we want to stand out of the box. Making a haunting and dark video will do that."

"Well it's two against one Marco. We already laid down some upbeat chords and those just don't go with the theme you're suggesting. I don't want to have to start from scratch on a song that we're finding hard anyway and I don't think Sophie does either."

"Ella right, I don't. Look we've heard everyone's ideas and this one just works best."

"You're just saying that because it's your idea," grumbled Marco.

"It's not my idea and I'm still backing it," I replied.

"Girls always stick together."

"Are you going to be a grump over this because that would make for a bad working environment."

Marco grumbled something that I'm sure was an insult towards women before he shook his head in the negative.

"Fine, I'll leave the creative video planning to you girls but could I at least pick what our song is about?"

After a quick look to Sophie, we both nodded.

"What ideas do you have?" I asked.

"Well since I'm doomed to be outnumbered by two girls, I already have a feeling that my masculinity is going to be sacrificed."

"Just get on with it."

"What about a song about Exs? I mean most songs are written about love or broken love. We could make it an upbeat song about moving on from an ex, right Ella."

I glared at his implied tone of voice. He looked triumphant and that didn't sit well with me.

"That could work quite well and we could still use our summer party theme," said Sophie.

"You could channel your feelings for your _boyfriend_ Ella," said Marco.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that he's away for the whole summer and that's got to be difficult for you. It's practically like he doesn't exist at all. With you singing lead vocals, if you put your…anger at his disappearance behind whatever lyrics we come up with, it could make for quite an explosive song."

"You misunderstand, I love my boyfriend."

"Maybe, for now…"

"Alright, let's move on. We made some good progress today. I think we have a solid base for what we're going to create and we have the time frame to do it justice."

 _Thank God for the saving grace of Sophie. Whether she acted because she was uncomfortable or she sensed I was one step away from thumping Marco, I care not. I only care that she defused the situation._

Sometimes I wished I had supernatural powers so that I could throttle people like Marco. To them, only their own opinion mattered. It was clear that he thought Edward was a waste of space but I didn't know whether his words were just talk or whether he wanted me for himself. It was all a little confusing really.

Despite the annoyance of Marco, I managed to have a pretty good afternoon. I wished that Sophie lived near Forks because she was a friend worth keeping. Unfortunately, from what I gathered because she didn't talk much about her home, she lived a long way away, far too long to visit at any rate.

It sucked because I loved making new friends but I was terrible at keeping them when I didn't see them all the time. I'd make a terrible pen pal that's for sure!

I felt ill at ease while driving home from camp. There was something playing on my mind but I couldn't pin point what that something was. I was driving to the Cullen house, not home because Bella had insisted I spend time with Rose and Emmett. I think she felt obligated to please me, like spending time with them would fill the gap they'd left in my heart. I think she was hoping that their appearance would mean the others would be returning soon. I know she worried about me and she alone knew how much I missed Edward.

It was like some unseeing eyes were following me where I moved. It sounds silly and I couldn't explain it properly. It was like feeling that the monsters in the corner of your eye were coming alive and wandering the streets looking for prey.

I knew I wasn't feeling paranoid from the way the hairs on the back of my neck rose as I stepped out of my car at the Cullen's home. I knew someone was watching me but I didn't know who they were or where they were watching. I knew I wasn't crazy, it was like I could feel the breath of my follower on my cheek.

My head felt heavy like it was weighed down with something. I felt like those reports you read about people getting drugged, my head didn't make sense. Maybe there was something wrong with me but I didn't feel dehydrated and I couldn't remember accepting anything from a stranger.

It felt like something was pulling my mind towards something unknown. I didn't know what it was but it was like I had to get to it or else something terrible would happen. It was a foreign thought and one I actively fought against. Once I made it to the Cullen's front door I was a shaking mess of nerves and panting against the force against my brain.

The door swung open and for a split second I thought an enemy stood before me and not the sweet worried face of Rose.

"Ella, what happened? What's wrong? You're burning up. Emmett!"

I felt someone with strong arms pick me up and carry me through the house. It was Emmett because I could see Rose hovering protectively over me.

"Get an ice pack," said Rose as Emmett set me down on the sofa.

"Rose I don't feel so good," I said.

"It's ok sweetie, we'll sort you out. What happened?"

"Something is pressing on my brain."

"Awh you have a headache? I'll get you some paracetamols."

"NO!"

I had to tell her but my mind was playing tricks on me. I couldn't tell what was real and what was just pain inside my head. I gripped Rose's wrist with strength I shouldn't have for a mere human.

 _There was something in my mind, controlling me. I could feel it._

"Rose."

"How are you doing that? Emmett get in here."

"There's something in my mind…"

I heard dialling, someone was dialling a number.

It was like a switch was flicked in my brain. The presence withdrew but I wish I knew why. The release of pressure on my brain was like a snap of the fingers for my conscious sending me into the darkness.

* * *

"Ella, Ella can you hear me? Wake up for us sweetie."

I woke feeling refreshed and pushing the blanket off me, sat up and looked around the Cullen home. My gaze rested upon the worried faces of Rose and Emmett.

"Did something happen? Is it Edward? Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Sweetie do you not remember what happened?"

"What do you mean? I was tired when I got here so you said I could have a nap. Why do you look so concerned?"

"You don't remember being in pain?" asked Emmett.

"Of course not. I think I'd remember that. Are you playing a trick on me? Guys I'm fine, I just needed some sleep."

Rose and Emmett exchanged a look but one I didn't understand. I couldn't tell if they were teasing me or not. I had no idea what they were going on about. I remembered feeling sleepy in the car journey to the Cullen's so asked Rose if I could have a nap before anything else. Why would they be worried for me when they knew I was having nap. _Silly vampires._

"If you're sure you're alright. Alice said hi," said Rose.

"Awh I missed Alice calling? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your sleep didn't you," challenged Emmett.

"Ok…are you both finished with acting so weird?"

"She called us weird Rose!"

"Sorry…"

"If you want Rose to cook you some nice Italian food you have to apologise for calling us weird."

"I just did Emmett."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," he said while pretending to pout.

I grumbled annoyed at Emmett's childish behaviour.

"Fine. Oh, wonderful, strong King Emmett, won't you please accept my most humble apology for calling you weird when you are actually the most amazing in all the land."

"See Rose, told you she likes me best!"

"You're terrible."

I still got my Italian dinner so I wasn't complaining.


	34. 34 - Challenging Emmett

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **AN:** Honestly wasn't expecting to get two chapters out today. I guess I was inspired. This was fun to write. The chapter is dialogue heavy but I think it works ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four – Challenging Emmett**

There was a woollen hat over my head, my hands were bound and Emmett was singing ' _It's A Small World'_ off-key at the top of his voice. I knew I wasn't going insane or having a vivid dream. Dad had all but pushed me out of the door and into Emmett's waiting arms. I'd heard the words 'kidnap' and 'sleepover' from Emmett and Bella so I knew I wasn't in any danger, but I was stuck in the car with Emmett's driving so it could well be the end of the world.

I would never willingly avoid spending time with any of the Cullen's anyway but I had been a bit nervous to have been bundled in the car in such a way. Since my nap last week and the weird behaviour from Rose and Emmett, I'd been reluctant to spend any time with them and had devoted more time to the summer camp I'd been attending. Clearly everyone had picked up on that, which I assumed was why I was currently blindfolded in Emmett's car. I obviously wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought.

It was perhaps, foolish of me to avoid Emmett and Rose when I had been so happy that they had returned to Forks. Something had happened when I'd had my nap at their house last week but I couldn't put a finger on what it was. They wouldn't tell me at any rate and avoided the topic when I bought it up in conversation. It only made me more curious as to what had happened but even I knew it was pointless to bring it up.

"You know you could have just asked me if I wanted to come for a sleepover," I said sarcastically once the woollen hat had been removed from my head and I was sitting comfortably in the Cullen's house.

"Yeah but that isn't nearly as fun," replied Emmett.

I sighed and dramatically rolled my eyes.

"Life can't be all fun and games all the time."

"Say's who?"

"Me Emmett."

"Well perhaps little Miss serious would like to take on a real challenge."

"What did you have in mind Emmett?"

"How about a dare battle?"

I pretended to think about it, "alright, you're on."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why not Rose?" pouted Emmett.

"I know you Emmett, if you engage in this battle the house won't be standing by the end of the weekend and then Esme will be livid."

"What about if we restrict the dares? You could be the umpire," I said.

"Please Rose!" cried Emmett.

"Fine but keep it clean. Ella, you go first."

"Hmm, Emmett I dare you to lick the wall."

"Pfft that's easy, at least give me a challenge," said Emmett as he crossed the room and licked the wall.

"You always start off easy with dares, that's how it works."

"Not with me. I dare you to eat some soap."

"You don't have any—"

"Yes we do," replied Emmett who had used his vampire speed to run and get some soap in the time it had taken me to speak.

"Gross."

"It's _rose_ scented."

"Urgh," I muttered as I nibbled on a corner of the soap, "that's disgusting, I need water now."

Rose handed me a glass, apparently anticipating I'd need some.

"Emmett I dare you to wear high heels for the next two rounds."

"Awh but they hurt my feet and aren't meant for men."

"Wait, they hurt your feet? Does this mean you've worn them before?"

"N-No…"

I laughed at Emmett's 'caught in the headlights' expression. There was clearly a story behind that.

Speeding away, Emmett came back down the stairs at a slower pace, grumbling as he did with a lovely pair of red heels on. He did look a little sorry for himself which only made me laugh harder.

"I dare you to email a school teacher and tell them you love them."

"I don't have any of their email addresses," I complained.

"I do," grinned Emmett like a loon.

"Fine, I'll email Mr. Mason, he at least will get it's a joke."

It took me a while to send the email because Emmett kept butting in with his own opinion of what he wanted me to say.

"Emmett I dare you to sit in a trash can."

"I won't fit in the trash can!"

"You'll fit in that delivery box that arrived the other day," said Rose.

"But you put rubbish in it."

In a blink of the eye, Rose had bought the box into the living room. It was indeed filled with rubbish and smelt a little unpleasant.

"Get in or you forfeit," I said.

Emmett mumbled something under his breath that had Rose slapping him and warning him of his language. I laughed at their behaviour. Emmett diligently sat in the box for fifteen minutes as Rose took pictures of him and made sure to include the heels. She said it would be good blackmail material for later.

"Ella I dare you to lick someone's foot," said Emmett triumphantly.

"Well I'm not going to lick your foot since it's been jammed into that high heel," I said sarcastically, "sorry Rose but I'm going to have to lick your foot."

"A small sacrifice to pay," she replied.

Once that was over and I'd successfully gulped down enough water to rid me of the experience, both Emmett and I locked eyes and smirked at each other as we thought of our next dares.

"Emmett…I dare you to eat a raw egg."

"What? No! That's disgusting. You know food tastes revolting to us."

"If you don't do it, you forfeit and I win."

"Yeah, well, I dare you to take two shots of alcohol and do a cartwheel!"

"Emmett! You can't do that, Ella's underage."

"But Rose, she dared me to eat a raw egg, I had to fight back dirty."

"That's it, dare challenge is over. It's a draw, let's do something else."

"Awh," moaned Emmett.

"Go away Emmett. I want to talk to Ella."

"What about?"

"Girly things…"

"Right, I'm gone."

Both Rose and I laughed about Emmett's behaviour. He could be so childlike at times and then go all hulk and serious in the next moment.

"So did you really want to talk about girly things or was that just an excuse to get rid of Emmett?"

"I actually wanted to ask you about how your summer camps been going."

"I thought I already told you everything."

"Retell me then."

"Alright, well last week I did my own rendition of Rosemary Clooney's ' _Sway_ ' and my teacher really liked it and said I'd captured the spirit of the assignment she'd set. One of my art teachers seems to think I walk on water, seriously I can do nothing wrong in her class."

"What about your big project?"

"Well I get on really well with Sophie, she plays the drums and she's a really down to earth quiet girl. The other person in our group is Marco, he's well…Marco. He plays the bass."

"Marco? I haven't heard you mention him before."

"Marco…he's interesting, like a whisper on the wind, I never know what I'm going to get with him. Hmm Marco."

"Ella, are you alright?"

I blinked, "of course, why?"

"You just went a little weird talking about Marco there…"

"Urgh, Marco. I hate him. He's so arrogant and rude. I wish I didn't have to work with him but unfortunately I do. Sophie keeps us from bickering too much. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uh, sorry Ella. I must have zoned out for a moment there. So, you don't like Marco?"

"Gross, no. He's rude to me, my friends and you. He thinks I'm lying about Edward. Guy can't take no for an answer."

Rose gave me a look like she wanted to say more. It was like the look she'd shared with Emmett last week when I'd had that nap.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her pull out her phone to text someone.

"Texting Adrian. I just remembered I wanted to ask him something."

"Oh…ok."

I looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to do by the sudden tension I could feel between the two of us.

"Hey Ella, I made you something," Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

With one glance to Rose, it was clear that she wasn't going to move any time soon, so I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What did you make Emmett?" I asked.

"Candy apples," he replied.

I turned towards the inviting caramel smell and sure enough six candy apples sat on the kitchen table top.

"You didn't have to make me anything Emmett."

"I wanted to, I got used to cooking for you. Besides it's not a sleepover if there isn't junk food. Go on, try one, tell me what you think."

Influenced by Emmett's infectious excitement, I reached for an apple and bought it close to my face. I inhaled the delicious caramel smell before biting into the sweet treat. My first two bites were delicious before the sweet caramel gave way to something altogether nasty. I swallowed.

"Emmett, what did you make these with?"

I looked up and noticed Emmett was in fits of laughter. I imagined that if he could cry with laughter then he would be doing so right now.

"What did you do?" I said as I took another bite and then remembered the revolting taste. I spat out what was in my mouth and glared at Emmett before I gazed down at the candy apple in my hand.

I stared empty headed at what was peeking out from the caramel coating a good few minutes before I felt my anger was under control.

"Emmett…"

"Yes Ella?"

"Did you swap out the apples for onions?"

"Maybe…"

"You're so dead!"

"You'll have to catch me first," he said as he sprinted away.

Growling under my breath and thanking God that I had gum in my pocket. I walked slowly back to the living room intent on telling Rose what Emmett had done.

I paused when I heard her talking to someone on the phone. Thinking that it was one of the Cullen's I hid behind the door to eavesdrop. I knew it was wrong but they weren't telling me anything about what was happening with the hunt and I wanted to know.

"Something is happening here and I don't know how to explain it," said Rose.

"No, I haven't contacted the others, do you think I should?"

It was hard to listen to a one-sided conversation.

"Adrian, something fishy is going on here. Something is messing with Ella. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

 _They were talking about me? Why?_

"It's like a trance like state, if it happens let me know. In the meantime, I'll ask Alice if she knows anything."

The phone call ended and I took that as my queue to enter the room once again.

"Rose," I called.

She turned momentarily startled, probably thinking that I'd overheard the conversation… _little did she know._

"Yes?"

"Emmett pranked me!"

"Oh?"

"He made me caramel apples made with onions instead of apples."

Rose raised her eyebrows and I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Urgh, you're no help."

I walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose.

"To get revenge."

I walked into the garage and searched for what I wanted. My phone beeped, it was a message from Alice.

 _'_ _It's in the cupboard, third shelf.'_

She was right of course; the air horn I was looking for was in the cupboard on the third shelf. I took it and some heavy-duty tape as well. I took Emmett's phone that he'd carelessly left lying around, took it upstairs and placed it in the middle of the room he shared with Rose. I taped the air horn to the wall behind the door so that it lined up perfectly with the door handle. Then I closed the door, walked downstairs to the kitchen and used my phone to call Emmett's.

I knew it had worked when a loud horn reverberated around the house and Emmett cursed loudly. Ending the call, I chuckled to myself. I was feeling rather proud by my choice of prank. I knew I was getting myself into hot water for pranking Emmett was a dangerous game but I was having too much fun to care.

I walked back into the sitting room at the same time as Rose.

"Not even going to ask," she said.

"You don't want to know anyway," I replied.

We sat down on the same sofa, facing each other. It was a relaxed atmosphere.

"I never asked, how are you doing without Edward?"

"I miss him like crazy."

"Do you ever think about what he said? About not coming back?"

"All the time."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Terrible. I know people would argue that I'm too young to be in love but I know that Edward means everything to me. The thought of having to forget him and move on with my life fills me with such grief I sometimes think I cannot walk from emotion."

"Edward is melodramatic."

"Yes but he's also determined and driven by love. I might not like it or agree with what he's doing but if he doesn't come back and if I am to never see him again then I will move on with my life any way I can."

"Why?"

"Because that is what he would have wanted and I don't think I could deny him a thing even if it means I break my heart."

"Ella—"

"I think I need a human minute, please excuse me."

It was undignified to make a dramatic exit and run to the bathroom, so I settled for a hurried walk instead. I allowed myself a few moments to cry alone in the bathroom before I returned to the sitting room and Rose.

"I'm sorry if I made you think too much," said Rose.

"It's ok. I ask myself those questions every day and the answers never change."

I sat opposite Rose this time, in one of the armchairs instead of the sofa. I was only sat down for a couple of minutes before I was tumbling to the floor, clutching my chest in my hand and screaming at the top of my voice.

"What the hell!"

"Emmett! How long have you been hidden like that?" cried Rose.

I turned around to see Emmett camouflaged as the chair I'd been sitting on. Or rather I'd been sitting on Emmett who had been masquerading as a chair.

"What is wrong with you Emmett?"

"What? It was funny."

"That's it, get out," said Rose.

"But, but."

"No buts, you're banished. Go hunting or something," said Rose.

Emmett sulked out of the house. If he'd been an animal, then his tail would have been between his legs. Rose frowned at his retreating figure till he was out of sight.

"You want to help me prank him back?" I asked.

"Don't you think we should stop the pranks for now?"

"Please, just one more then we'll stop for good. Besides I think I'll win with this one."

"Fine, what is it."

I whispered my idea to her, smiling in delight as her face lit up. It wasn't necessary for me to whisper but I didn't want Emmett to overhear in case he hadn't gone as far as Rose had asked him to do.

We didn't know how long Emmett would be out hunting so it was a good thing that Rose had agreed to help me because her vampire speed came in handy. We even managed to spell out the words 'Ella's the best' as we committed the prank. We took pictures as well of the prank alone and then one of each of us standing next to the prank. Then we waited like predators for our prey to come back.

Emmett was gone for ages, in fact Rose was cooking me dinner when he returned but there was still enough light out for the prank to be seen.

"Hey Em, good hunt?" I asked.

"Fantastic."

"Emmett, I think I left my magazine in your car, can you get it for me?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"I'm cooking for Ella. She comes first you know."

More grumbling could be heard from Emmett though I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Nothing, I'll go get it now."

As Emmett walked out, Rose appeared and we both sneaked out behind him so we could catch his reaction and photograph it as well.

"Oh my god my baby. What did you do to her?"

His face was almost too good to be true. Rose and I were laughing hysterically as Rose snapped pictures of Emmett's wounded face.

"I think I win this prank war," I said.

"Yeah, I suppose you do," replied a sullen Emmett.

While Emmett had been out hunting, Rose and I had covered his car in neon pink, yellow and green post-it notes. We'd even stuck several layers to the car and Rose had gone as far as to use extra strength clear Sellotape in some areas so that it would make it harder for Emmett to remove it all without causing damage to his car.

"I have to say I never thought you'd be a worthy prankster," said Emmett.

"Never judge a book by its cover," I sang.

* * *

 **AN2:** When I was at uni we pranked a housemate but covering her entire room and everything in it with post-it notes. It took 4 of us about 3 hours to do it all. The victim of the prank wasn't impressed and ignored us for three days. The silence was amazing! ~Hannah


	35. 35 - The Thrilling Theme Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just my original characters and the plot you don't recognise as being associated with the Twilight Saga

 **AN:** The theme park rides are based on UK theme parks and my own experiences in Disneyland. The Park sits on fictitious land 1 hour out from Seattle. I came up with the name 'Silver Ray Theme Park' while sitting at my desk at work, looking at construction brochures.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five – The Thrilling Theme Park**

"We should so do something this weekend," said Bella.

"Like what Bella? If you haven't noticed we've done something every weekend of this summer. Between the adventures, you organise and being at summer camp every day I'm exhausted!"

"Grow up Ella and live a little. You're too young to be wasting away, let's stick it to the man and do something."

"First off, we're the same age! Secondly, I'm not wasting away, I've just been super busy which means I'm super tired."

"Please Ella, please! We can invite Adrian, Angela, Enzo, Gellert and even Tristram. You could invite those in your camp group if you wanted."

"I can't invite those from camp, something about camp guidelines and chaperones but I suppose one more outing as a group wouldn't do any harm as long as you allow me to relax the following weekend."

"Deal."

"Also, there is nothing wrong with Tristram, I don't know why you're so against him."

"He's creepy."

"I know creepier people."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

 _Shit, she can't know about Marco or she'll go all protective sister on me and probably tell Rose. I could handle Marco by myself, no need to get others involved._

"If you're sure…so you're in for this weekend?"

"Yes, Bella I'm in but I think I should get to pick what we do this time."

She pouted.

"Don't give me that face! You've picked every adventure we've had so far because you've had Adrian to back up what you want to do. Well no more. If I have to suffer another adventure then it's going to be one that I actually want to go on."

"I thought you enjoyed the adventures," muttered Bella bitterly.

"Cheer up Bella, you know I'm only half messing with you. Please let me pick this one time and I'll never mention it again."

"Fine…I guess I have been a little bossy in deciding what we should do and when."

 _I wanted to mutter that she'd been a lot more than a 'little bossy' but felt that was just asking to be on the receiving end of a Bella glare. I didn't want her to take away my decision to decide what to do just because I'd angered her._

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Does the 'Silver Ray Theme Park' still exist just out of Seattle?"

Her brows furrowed for a moment in contemplation before her eyes cleared and lit up with excitement and understanding.

"I don't know but I could check. That would be a great day out Ella," she almost squealed with excitement and it was quite unnerving to hear.

Bella wasn't usually a squealer.

"Fantastic. So, will you let me get on with my camp stuff till Saturday?"

"Sure, it's only, what…two days away."

"Today's Wednesday so technically it's three days away."

"If you want me to continue to let you to your camp stuff, stop picking holes in my argument."

"Fine, fine."

I smirked in achievement. The banter between Bella and I had gotten tighter since the Cullen's had left. I suppose our friendship and our bond had got closer as well. I hadn't realised how far we'd lost sight of each other when we had both been spending time with our significant others. We had still been close to each other but not as close as we'd been in Phoenix. It was good to see a return to that closeness.

I was thankful that Bella had agreed to leave me to my 'camp stuff'. Though I was getting on relatively well with Sophie and Marco, I knew we wouldn't get much done if we continued to argue the way that we did. I wanted to get the song down on paper. I knew it had to be a joint effort but I figured that between Sophie and I, Marco would have no move to contest us. I'd managed to write a verse and two choruses of the song as well as the music to go with it. I was hoping to unveil it to the two of them tomorrow and hope that they liked it enough to stick with it.

The song itself was probably more girly than Marco would have liked and talked about being independent and confident after a breakup. Knowing Marco, he'd probably assume the song was about me and Edward breaking up. He was going to be so disappointed when he realised we were still together.

Marco's infatuation with my relationship with Edward was something I couldn't understand. I guess I just didn't understand Marco, nothing about him made sense and the moment I thought I had got him sussed, he did something to contradict it.

When I got in the car Thursday morning I realised two things. To start, I realised how much I was spending on petrol just to drive myself to and from camp each day and secondly I realised how much money my bank account had. I'm not foolish, I _know_ how much my bank account should have in it considering how much petrol I'd been buying and I knew it should be considerable lower. No, scratch that, a LOT LOWER.

"Rose…" I said, dragging her name out when she answered the phone, "did you put money in my account?"

There was silence on the other line, a clear sign in my opinion that she had been the culprit.

"Blame Alice."

"For?"

"She sent me a message saying you were wasting your savings on petrol. That didn't seem fair so I topped your savings up."

"Rose, you didn't top them up a little, you topped them up a lot."

"Ella, you're practically part of the family already. We have a lot of money and what I gave you doesn't even put a dent in our fortune. I know your angry and are probably thinking a hundred different things right now but the only reason I put money in your account was to look after you."

"Alright, get off your soap box! I'm a little mad but I know you Cullen's don't see money as a big deal the way us simple humans do. I'll let this go if you promise not to put any more money in my account without talking to me first."

"I promise," said Rose. "you should probably drive to camp now," she added.

 _Shit!_

Looking at the time I realised she was right. I'd wasted precious driving minutes chatting to Rose on the phone. I quickly hung up, started the engine and was on my way. I didn't think it would matter if I was a couple of minutes late but I didn't want to give a bad impression.

The campers were in high spirits when I arrived and I heard snippets of conversation all around about the night before. There had been an evening camp activity that hadn't involved a camp fire. It seemed there had been a party of sorts with live karaoke. Gossip was running wild within the camp as well, it seemed that there was more than just music and art being made at camp.

Of course, I shouldn't have been surprised that relationships were forming between people at camp. Personally, I thought it was ridiculous to date someone you probably wouldn't see ever again but I guess it wasn't my choice. Everyone was fixated on the breakups and shouting matches that had happened the night before that no one noticed me turning up a little late.

In art, this morning we were concentrating on fruit. Still art was always a little boring but our teacher encouraged us to break out of the boring mould and use bright colours, neon colours and even tissue paper and glitter to create out still life paintings. I must say, it was the first time I wasn't bored by drawing fruit. I'd always thought of fruit as a beginner piece but after that lesson I realised that it was good to come back to the stuff you first learned if only to improve your work for the future.

In the afternoon, I was a barrel of nerves as I grabbed my guitar from where I'd stashed it in the back of the car and raced across the campus to meet Marco and Sophie.

"Hey guys," I called.

"Ella," drawled Marco.

Whatever voice he was going for didn't work, for I just felt a disgusted shiver race through me.

"You bought your guitar?" questioned Sophie.

"Yeah, I was up late the last two nights getting a song down. I hope you like it because I was thinking we could use it for our project. I only have the chorus down and one verse so there is still a lot of work to do."

"Go ahead and play it for us then, it's not like we have anything else in the wings," said Sophie.

I smiled at her as I ignored the glower from Marco. I began strumming my guitar and with it the music and the words just flowed from me and out into the air. It wasn't much but I tried to put as much passion and feeling into it as I could. When I finished, Sophie was cheering but Marco was still glowering.

"It's a chick song," he muttered.

"I loved it! Yes, it's a chick song but it's more than that. It talks about getting over a break up and living for yourself again. I think everyone can relate to that, boy or girl," said Sophie.

"Does this song relate to yourself personally?"

"No Marco it doesn't."

"Are you sure? You put a lot of passion into it. Are you sure you're alright? If you've broken up with Edward, then I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

"Edward and I are fine thanks. We haven't broken up and are very happy together. There will be no crying on anyone's shoulder."

"How did you come up with the song then, if not from personal experience?"

"I was just thinking of what song would be most universally accepted by all. Songs about breakups and songs about love sell the most in the real world. I knew that if we came up with a positive breakup song then we'd be onto a winner."

"I think if you broke up with Edward then everyone would be happy."

"Seriously Marco, I've had enough of you. I don't know what your problem is with me and Edward but it stops right here. My personal relationship is nothing to do with you. I'm happy to be your friend but this obsession stops right now. Not only is it beyond irritating but your attitude is affecting our project and you're making Sophie uncomfortable."

I was heaving by the time I finished my speech. Sophie looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole but I couldn't be bothered to feed her needs right now. Marco needed to back the heck down before I snapped and killed him. He was just staring at me, unblinking and unmoving. _God, he looks so hot when he's trying to be nonplussed._ What the fuck? Why did I think that about Marco? _Just push it to the back of your mind and try to ignore it,_ I told myself. Marco was Marco, he wasn't hot or attractive and I had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"Well it's two against one Marco, because I agree with Ella both on how you behave and the song."

He muttered something that sounded like 'fucking girls' before he seemed to calm enough to look at us dead on.

"Fine, I shall put aside my _obsessions_ and my hatred and behave like a respectable young gentleman. I will not insist that Ella break things off with Edward, nor will I hound her to invite me round. I shall be the perfect friend to you both, so much so that you won't want to be rid of me."

I blinked through the daze that seemed to wrap around my mind. I could see Sophie out of the corner of my eye looking the same if not more dazed than I. It wasn't natural to have such a haze engulf me. It felt wrong and I didn't like it, my body was rejecting it and I encouraged it. Sophie didn't seem that lucky.

I blinked away the fog and looked at Marco with a curious expression on my face. He looked back at me with a smirk that unnerved me. It took but a split second for the wind to change and with that change came Sophie's.

"Oh Marco, you're such a good friend. Isn't he a good friend Ella? We're going to be the best of friend's forever."

 _WTF? Nothing that had happened in the past few minutes made sense. I knew that Marco wasn't a vampire so he didn't have a talent he could manipulate me with, yet he'd done something if that smile was anything to go by. I felt conflicted, I knew that there was something fishy about Marco and that I shouldn't be around him. Yet at the same time there was that voice in my head that told me he was attractive and that I should let him in. What was I to do?_

"I've got to talk to one of my teachers, I'll see you two later."

I almost scrambled in my attempt to get away.

 _I'll see you sooner than later_ I heard on the wind.

It frightened me. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Had I heard Marco inside my head or was it something worse?

I knew I felt conflicted on the drive home but once I was at home I couldn't remember why I'd felt such intense fear. I didn't want to tell anyone what was going on for fear they'd think me crazy and commit me. If I didn't know what was happening then no one could help me, I'd just figure things out for myself. It wasn't as bad as my mind was making it out to be.

Friday similarly, was blurry to my memory. I remembered going to camp and attending classes but I couldn't tell you the finer points to what I'd done. I couldn't even remember whether I'd met up with Sophie or Marco. All I could say for sure was that I'd been followed by a sinister shadow smile all day. I called it a shadow smile for I could see it within my mind but not in the real world.

To say that I was excited by the weekend activities was an understatement. With the stress of what had or hadn't been happening over the last two days, I was beyond relieved to have some fun with my friends and family. Bella had done her research; Sliver Ray Theme Park was indeed still open and full of rides that neither of us had since we were little and still visiting Charlie in the summer.

I was delighted to know that something I'd valued so highly in my childhood was still around to this day. It made me giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing the park with new eyes. I wondered if the rides were the same or if they'd changed with the times. I realised that there would be more rides that I'd be able to go on now that I was older and taller.

It was to be one of those rare sunny days so neither Rose or Emmett could come with us, which I was rather disappointed about. Rose encouraged me to have fun while Emmett asked for me to buy him stuff. Originally we were going to bring out own food but Rose reminded me of the mountain of money she'd deposited in my account and that I should use that if I was annoyed with her. She said it would annoy Alice as well because everyone knew that Alice thought money was best spent on clothes and spending it on something else usually got her annoyed.

It was going to take us about three hours to drive out to the park. The initial idea had been to set off at 9 am but after much contradiction between the group and what everyone wanted, we decided to leave a 6am. Granted I was less than happy to be getting up at that time but if it meant we got to the park nice and early then I guess I could suffer. Besides with Adrian driving, I could sleep away the hours it got to get there. Tyler would be driving the second car and we were hoping to arrive at the park at 9am leaving all day to explore.

I'd gone for wearing black leggings with my Nike trainers, a black tank top and an oversized yellow top over it. I figured it was light enough to wear for going on rides and stuff. Bella as usual was wearing brown but I couldn't be bothered to call her out on it.

There was a queue when we arrived but it wasn't nearly as-long-as it would have been had we gotten there later. I was happy to see that the prices hadn't risen dramatically over the years. It was still an affordable place to go to. I was already bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement, I could hear the screams of excitement that indicated the rides were already up and running. I wondered briefly if I could convince Bella to go on the spinning teacups with me.

The teacup ride had been my favourite for ages but Bella had quite gone off it since the famous vomit incident of our seventh birthday. I'd convinced her that spinning the cup around fast was a good thing but she'd lost her breakfast over it and had decided never to set foot on one again. Considering the scowl, she was currently sending my way, I figured she knew what I was thinking about and I knew I wouldn't be able to get her on it. Perhaps I could trick someone else instead.

We started, because Bella insisted, on the Carousel ride. The slowest most annoying ride on the planet. Everyone seemed to be having fun though, I could see Tristram acting the fool as usual but Tyler seemed to be joining in on the shenanigans as well. Angela was rolling her eyes at them and I didn't need to look at Bella to know that she was making mushy eyes at Adrian. Next we went on the banana boat, which just swings back and forth before we went on one of my personal childhood favourites. It was a ride inside in a boat with characters, neon lights and bubbles. Think of it as a less annoying version of 'It's A Small World' ride in Disneyland but with bubbles and water features. I was laughing hysterically to myself by the end of it and I distinctly heard Bella telling the others to ignore my breakdown.

Tyler then insisted we go on a roller coaster. I had a love hate relationship with coasters, some I loved while I thought others were death traps. I just didn't feel safe in some of the contraptions they strapped you into. This one was a leg dangling one so I didn't feel so bad. The harness we were strapped into seemed relatively secure and during the ride I only felt myself lift a little out of my seat. I didn't realise how many loops were in this ride though and I felt myself scream every time I found myself upside down.

I internally praised the fact that I had land below my feet when we got off that ride. Angela wanted to go on the water rapid's ride next and everyone seemed up for that. I watched from the queue as others got off the ride and noticed whether they'd gotten soaked. I had debated whether to get a poncho raincoat or not but in the end decided to go without. The rapid cart was a round circle, with a rubber bottom. It could sit around ten people inside so with the eight of us we got a cart to ourselves. The cart even had a waterproof sealed box in the centre that you could put your bags in, which we all took advantage of.

It was a good gentle ride with soothing music and sights to see. I was confident that I wouldn't get too wet on the ride and even if I did the sun would dry me. The ride had paused a bit at the top of a dip and we had all readied ourselves for what was to come. Not even I had anticipated what would happen. I was sitting in the far side of the cart from the dip with Bella and Adrian being the closest. When the cart fell forward a giant wave of water rose and fell back onto the cart. I got sprinkled with a little water as did Angela and Tyler who sat on either side of me. However, as I looked forward at Bella and Adrian I couldn't help the giggles that came forth. Soon we were all laughing hysterically as the two of them glared daggers back at us. The wave that had crashed down on the cart had soaked both Bella and Tyler to the bone. It was hilarious, they looked like drowned rats.

When the ride had finished and we'd got off, people were looking at Bella and Adrian in sympathy. With each step that Bella took her shoes squelched. I knew I said the sun would dry us out but I was beginning to think it wouldn't be that easy for Bella or Adrian. Who knows how long it would take them to dry out. *

I decided, after receiving a particularly harsh glare from Bella that it was time for lunch. Everyone was happier when I said I'd be paying and we all headed to the food court area. I enjoyed my burger and remembered not to stare too much at Bella. Taking pity on her I offered to buy her clothes so at least she could be dry. She did resist my attempts to be chivalrous until Adrian insisted she get into some dry clothes and then she was all for it. I wasn't completely innocent in buying her clothes but Bella needed to step out of her brown comfort zone and it wasn't my fault that they only had pink tops available…

While waiting for Bella to dry and change and Adrian to do the same, I wandered around the shops with the others. I found some baseball themes merchandise that I quickly picked up for Emmett and for Rose I found the cutest hair bow in pink and a soft cuddly toy that I hoped she'd appreciate. I even found something humorous for Dad that I hoped he'd find funny.

Once everyone had grouped up again it was time to hit more of the rides. The boys wanted to do all the roller coasters and I suffered in silence on four of them before I'd put my foot down and decided enough was enough. We went on a couple of car rides before attempting one of those shooter games. That was particularly funny because the boys made such big talk about being amazing at the shooter game yet in the end it was Angela that came out with the high score. No matter how many times they whispered 'beginners luck' we knew it was not so. Angela used to have shooting lessons back when her Dad was in her life.

"Look they've got those cuddly toy stands," said Angela.

"You know they're rigged. I mean no one ever wins on those," said Tristram.

"Can't we try anyway? It would be fun," said Bella.

"I'm game. You never know, one of us might win something," I added.

The boy's grumbled but I knew we had already got Adrian on our side for he could not say no to Bella.

"You're such a push over Adrian, whipped to your girlfriend's side," said Tristram.

"Back off," came the reply.

"Tristram's just jealous they're together and happy where he is alone and pitiful," I said.

"Oh yeah? I don't see your boyfriend hanging around with us."

"At least I have a significant other. What do you have? Your hand?"

"Guys, please, no fighting."

"He started it," I mumbled.

"So childish. I'm only teasing Ella, Bella."

"Whatever," said Bella.

"You want me to try and win you something?" asked Tristram.

"No, I'm alright."

I pushed him lightly in a good way. He was such a tease but there was nothing dangerous about Tristram.

"Did you just push me? I'll get you for that," he said while laughing.

I didn't notice he'd stuck his foot out until I'd tripped over it but I did see the stairs hurtling towards me as I crashed down them. My body seemed to hit each step as I went down, the concrete banging painfully against my human body. I cried out in fear and pain, my cries becoming screams as I finally stopped moving. Everything hurt and I couldn't move. It was chaos around me but it all blurred as my eyes closed.

* * *

 **AN: * The water rapid scene happened to me in Animal Kingdom in Disneyland Florida. It was a hot day but I was wet and soggy for the most of it. The sun did not dry me out at all. In the group of five I went with, me and another suffered the fate of the big wave.**


	36. 36 - Broken Bones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I do claim credit for my original characters and the Fey plot line I've developed.

 **AN:** I don't want to say I'm getting back into the swing of things with posting but I am feeling a little more positive about the chapters I've planned. I've been reading a lot of random stories to get my creative juices flowing again and listening to A LOT of film soundtracks. I'm also going to attempt to start responding to reviewers, because I think it's important and I know I'm not good at it . ~ Hannah

 **AN2:** This chapter is dialogue heavy, sorry.

 **GraceEllingson -** Between Tristram and Marco, I'm confident you'll like this chapter - don't kill me tho :)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – Broken Bones**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes blinked open in time with the sound of the beeping. My eyes felt sore and heavy. The light was too bright. I was in a room somewhere and on a bed. My eyes closed again. Sleep called to me and I went willingly.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

When I woke up the second time, I felt more awake. My eyes opened without help. The sore feeling in them had gone and the pain of the bright lights evaporated. I tried to sit up but everything hurt. I whimpered and though it was quiet, it alerted someone in the room.

Bella's face filled my vision. She looked so scared and worried. Tears lined her eyes and began to fall. I wanted to comfort her and make sure she was safe but I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Shh," I settled on saying, though it came out raspier than I would have liked.

"Ella," she cried.

"What happened?"

"It was Tristram's fault," she spat.

"That doesn't help me."

"He stuck his foot out to trip you up. He says he did it as a joke but who would do that right in front of a set of steps. You lost your balance and fell face first down them. Ella, I was so scared, you weren't moving and there were cuts all over you."

"Am I alright?"

"You have a concussion and a lot of scrapes but Ella, you broke your foot."

"I what?"

"You landed on it funnily or something. The doctor tried explaining it but I wasn't listening. That's why you feel so groggy, they had to knock you unconscious to get the cast on your foot. I knew Tristram was bad news but no one believed me."

"Bella it's alright, I'm ok and I'm sure Tristram didn't intend for me to fall down those stairs. Where are the others?"

"They went home, I made them. Dad's coming, he should be here soon. He was really worried."

I groaned.

"What?"

"Edward's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Why would he be pissed or find out?"

"Well I don't think Rose will be able to keep this a secret and they left to hunt down Laurent and keep me safe. Me getting a broken foot isn't exactly staying safe."

"I suppose that's true but I think they'll overlook that."

"Why?"

"Because you were injured. Ella, I never want to experience that again. Your body falling down those stairs was so horrific. I didn't know how to safe you or what to do. I've never seen you that broken before and I don't ever want to see you that way again."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't leave me Ella, we're two halves the same."

"I don't plan on leaving you Bella."

She sniffed a little till she got her emotions under control. She helped me sit up in my bed and handed me a glass of water with a straw in it so I could take a few sips.

"You know what would make this more fun?"

"What?" she asked.

"If Carlisle was still here. Of course, not at this hospital but it I was at Forks hospital at least I'd have Carlisle looking after me. I bet the doctor here is an old worry wart."

Bella snickered, "you got that right."

"When do I get to go home?"

"Well, Dad's not here yet but I guess sometime after that. Are you going to be able to continue at camp with your foot?"

"I won't be able to drive that's for sure. I guess we'll have to work something out."

Bella gripped my hand tightly from where it rested on the bed. I'd heard all she'd had to say and yet I could still see the fear and worry etched on her face. I couldn't get my head around what had happened. Tristram and I had always had a teasing friendship once it had been made clear that I wasn't interested in him romantically. I knew Bella didn't like him because she'd made it perfectly obvious but Adrian trusted Tristram. Nothing about his behaviour had made me think this was done on purpose. It was unfortunate and he was probably feeling very guilty but I didn't think Tristram had intended for me to fall down those stairs.

"Ella! Bella! Where are you girls?"

"In here Dad," said Bella.

Dad came running around the corner and skidded to a holt in the doorway of my hospital room. He looked like he'd aged a decade in the drive up here. Gaunt was his face and shaking were his hands.

"Hi Dad."

I'd meant my words to be reassuring but from the way Dad's eyes were tearing up, I'd severely missed the mark.

"Are you alright? What happened? I came as soon as Bella called me. Who do I need to kill?"

"I'm alright Dad, I tripped and fell down some stairs and you don't need to kill anyone."

Bella coughed but I glared at her.

"What did you trip over?"

"Not—"

"That's a lie, it wasn't nothing. Tristram tripped her!"

"Bella!"

"Who's this Tristram character?" asked Dad as his face turned an ugly shade of red and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Tristram is a friend of Adrian's, he's been visiting for the summer."

"He tripped you on purpose? Where is he? I'll kill him."

"Calm down Dad."

"I will not calm down when you could have died!"

"Please, Bella is blinded by her own dislike for Tristram. He didn't trip me on purpose, we were mucking about, pushing each other around and stuff. He probably thought it would be funny to trip me up but neither of us and I mean NEITHER of us saw those steps coming."

"I'll still be paying this Tristram chap a visit."

"Whatever makes you happy Dad, now can you please sign the release papers so we can leave? I hate hospitals."

"You never hated them before," he replied.

"That's because Dr Cullen isn't here anymore," said Bella.

 _I was going to kill her! That's the second time she's dobbed me in with Dad in the last half an hour. Clearly she didn't want to live a long and happy life._

Dad smiled but it was a strained and forced smile before he left to sign the papers. I rounded on Bella, or rather I turned to glare at her for I couldn't do much else stuck in a hospital bed.

"What is your problem?"

"What?"

"First you dob Tristram in with your own stupid assumptions and then you dob me in? Are you just wanting to annoy me?"

"I'm sorry for caring about you," she muttered.

"Oi, don't get bitter with me Bella. I get that I scared you, I scared myself but this attitude with Tristram has got to stop."

"What about the Cullen's?"

"What about them?"

"I know I haven't mentioned it before but how can you just act like nothing has happened. They left remember? Then Rose and Emmett come waltzing back into town and you don't bat an eyelid."

"We talked about this Bella. I have no secrets with you and I told you all about why they left. No I don't like it but I wouldn't try to control them anymore than I would try and control you. Would I be ecstatic if they all returned? Yes. Would I be super pissed with Edward for all he's put me through? Also, yes. We're twins Bella but we are two different people and we react differently. I will do what I feel right when it comes to the Cullen's just like you will do what it right when it comes to Adrian."

"I still don't like it and I want to protect you."

"I know you do and I want to protect you also but that doesn't mean I'm going to wrap you in bubble wrap and lock you in a tower where no harm can befall you. Getting hurt sucks balls but without the hurt we get stuck in one place without movement. Hurt balances out the good and if I have to suffer it to get my happy ending then I'm going to survive the best I can because I'm a fighter."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Didn't you know? I stole the majority of your brain cells when we shared space in the womb."

"Weirdo."

"We're two halves the same so if I'm a weirdo then you much be a bigger one."

"If you weren't injured right now I'd hit you."

"Ouch Bella, didn't know you could be so violent."

"You girls ready to go?" asked Dad.

He'd returned and from the genuine smile on his face he must have been there a while.

I nodded, "Bella help me up please."

"You know they had to cut up your leggings to tend to your foot," she said.

"I wondered why my knee was cold," I replied looking down at my left leg and seeing my pale knee showing for all the world to see.

"Don't I get crutches?"

"They're in the car," said Dad.

I nodded and lent heavily on Bella as she helped me hobble out of the room and the hospital and into the back of Dad's police cruiser.

I think it was the first time that Bella wasn't embarrassed by being in Dad's cruiser. Lord knows she hated every other time she'd had to have been in it. I guess she never got over the fact that Dad was the Chief of Police. She was crazy like that, getting embarrassed over the stupidest of things.

"Bella, you better look after Ella for us. I've got to head back to the station after this, some hunters have reported strange occurrences that need to be checked out."

"You're not staying?" I asked.

"Sorry Ella, I would if I could. Now that I know you're alright I feel better about leaving you but you better stay safe. I don't think my heart could take it if you landed in the hospital once more."

"Could you take me to the Cullen's then?"

"Are you sure Ella?"

"Yeah. It's not fair to make Bella look after me when she could enjoy the rest of her weekend. Besides, Rose makes the best food when she's looking after me."

"It's alright Ella, I don't mind looking after you."

"I know Bella but someone has to tell the others how I survived and although I know it was an accident, I really don't want to see Tristram right now. I'm guessing that him and the others will be waiting at our house to find out what happened."

"I guess you're right," replied Bella.

"He'll be waiting at our house?! That's it, Ella I'm dropping you at the Cullen's while Bella and I have some choice words with the friends you keep."

"Daad! Go easy on Tristram."

Dad drove up the Cullen's driveway and as close to their front door as he could get. I had assumed they would already be out and waiting for me but the front door remained closed. Dad got out to get my crutches and helped me out of the car and to the Cullen's door.

"Call me if you need anything ok? If you're going to stay overnight here, then let me know."

I nodded and waved as Dad got back in the car and began driving away. I ignored the frown Bella sent me from the passenger side of the car because sometimes Bella's mood swings were just too much to deal with.

I knocked and waited for someone to answer. I would have just opened the door and walked in myself but I wasn't sure I could manage that with my limited balance right now.

The door opened to reveal the happy face of Rose. Well, the happy face that quickly morphed into the angry face of Rose.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Hello to you too Rose, aren't you going to help me in?"

"Emmett, get down here. Ella needs your help."

Emmett appeared in a flash at the door, his once joyful face also turned into a frown as he took in my sorry state. I'd expected him to help me walk into the house, I hadn't expected him to pick me up in his arms and carry me inside.

I sat comfortably on the sofa, or rather I would have been comfortable had I not had both Cullen's glaring at me.

 _Jeez, I came here for comfort, not to feel anxious and alone._

"So, how's it going?" I asked and even I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Rose growled loud enough for me to hear and I winced against the sound. My delicate head wasn't taking too kindly to loud noises right now.

"Maybe I should get Bella to pick me up…"

"You're not going anywhere till you tell us what happened."

 _Wasn't like I could make a quick exit anyway._

"Bella and I went to the Silver Ray Theme Park with our friends. I was joking around with Tristram, we were trying to prank each other. He stuck his foot out to trip me but neither of us noticed the stairs and I fell down them…"

"TRISTRAM!"

I gulped in the face of Rose's anger. I looked to Emmett for help but he seemed just as murderous.

"It was an accident."

"I need to get ingredients to make cookies," said Rose abruptly.

She was gone in a blink of my eye, _urm ok…_

"She's gone to find Tristram hasn't she?"

Emmett nodded.

I sighed dramatically. This just wasn't my day but at least it would get Bella off my back for a while. She'd hardly want to go on any more adventures considering how this one ended. I relaxed against the sofa, with Emmett here I felt so safe and secure. I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

When I woke, it was dark out, I rolled over to find myself on a bed and no longer in the sitting room. Rose was sitting on a chair to my left and her eyes honed in on me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three am. Go back to sleep Ella."

"Kay…"

When I woke for the second time it was to the cloudy sky of Sunday morning. I stretched my arms above my head and winced as my body cracked and ached from my fall the day before. The good thing was that my head no longer felt like it was being picked at with an axe. I had a long hot shower before dressing in clothes that Rose had left out for me.

Rose seemed less angry when I got downstairs. She'd made pancakes for breakfast so I figured you couldn't make pancakes when angry. I didn't want to ask her what she did – if anything – to Tristram because I didn't want to poke the bear. So, I just sat in silence as I ate my food.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as she cleared away the plate.

"Sure."

"You don't have to say yes mind you because you do have a life of your own but I can't drive myself to and from camp now with my foot and Dad won't be able to with his job, so I wondered if you would like to?"

She stared at me doing her impression of a statue and I didn't know whether that meant yes or no.

"Oh, you know what it doesn't matter. I can always get the bus or train. Or maybe I can phone the camp and they'll make arrangements for me…"

"Why not Bella?"

"I thought about it but I didn't want to put that pressure on her shoulders, not to mention how obsessively protective she'd become."

"Ok."

"Ok you'll drive me?"

She nodded, "we'll make up for lost time."

"You haven't lost anything Rose."

"Yes we have. Even if I didn't agree with Edward or want to move away in the first place, I did. In doing so I lost out on so much with you, even if you don't see it."

"It's alright Rose," I replied thought I could see the guilt in her eyes and realised my words hadn't assured her.

* * *

As promised Rose dropped me off as camp on Monday morning and promised to pick me up at five unless I messaged her earlier. I was still getting used to walking around with crutches but had at least managed to find my balance again. I was cursing those steps to the high heavens and the fact that I'd managed to channel some of Bella and fallen them. Why couldn't I have just tripped and fallen, stopping before I landed at the bottom? Rather, why hadn't Tristram or I see the stairs in the first place? Why had no one warned us about them?

With Ifs and Buts rolling around my mind like a hurricane it was no wonder that I was caught by surprise when someone clenched their hand around my upper arm with considerable force. I winced against the pain and tried to remove it only for the hand to squeeze harder. I came to a halt and looked up at my…attacker.

"What the fuck are you doing Marco, let me go."

"What happened to your foot?"

"It got broken, now let me go."

He loosened his grip and I felt my heart relax slightly until he placed his other hand on my other arm. I glared viciously at him, from this point all I could do was try and hit him with a crutch.

"Seriously Marco, get off me."

"Who did this to you? Tell me now!"

I should have been repulsed by how he was behaving and I was but I also felt that familiar shiver of lust wrack through my body.

"It was an accident. I've already had Bella, my Dad and my friend's chew over this. I don't need you going all macho as well."

He sneered, "you let yourself get hurt then. How pathetic, clearly you can't look after yourself with or without your boyfriend."

"Marco, I'm really getting sick of your behaviour."

His grip on me wasn't so painful anymore but still too strong for me to get out of. He pulled me towards him, and I realised I didn't like being this close to him.

"Hmm, I don't think you are getting sick of me…I think you rather like me."

"I…rather…like…you."

The words came out of my mouth like sweet syrup.

"You want to spend more time with me."

"I…want…to…spend…more…time…with…you."

He smiled, it was…sweet. I wanted to see more of it. I was so glad Marco and I were friend's. Maybe we could be more than friends…

"Ella, hey, what happened to your foot, are you alright?" Sophie called.

 _What just happened? What was I thinking about? I can't remember._

"Hey Sophie, I just tripped and fell, the usual."

"Urh Marco? I think you can let go of Ella now."

I had only just realised he was holding me and his hands felt like burning lava upon my skin. It was a relief when he left go. Marco was so creepy.

"You're so weird Marco."

"You guys aren't going to start fighting, again are you?" asked Sophie.

"Nah. I can only fight with Marco so long before I want to push him off a cliff and our project would suffer if he was dead."


	37. 37 - A Visit to the Fey World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. I only lay claim on my original characters and the plot about the Fey.

 **AN1:** I just finished writing the plan for book 3 which will be 15 chapters and take us up to Chapter 60 - super excited to write it and for you all to read it :)

 **AN2:** Originally the fall and broken foot scene was caused by Ella arguing with a group of thugs at the park but I decided that it didn't fit with her character so I changed it. Tristram needed more screen action anyway

 **AN3:** Getting chapter happy this week, won't be posting another chapter until next week now (because I have to write them.) ~Hannah

 **Arkyitor's Song - I promise Edward does turn up but not for a while yet. I don't think he deserves to come back now :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven – A Visit to the Fey World**

So, having a broken foot sucked balls, at least when your name was Ella Swan. I hated not being in control of my own independence. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful that Rose drove me around and all but between her, Dad's constant hovering and Bella's motherly eyes that followed me everywhere, I was beginning to get cabin fever.

What I wanted was to have a little peace and quiet because I rarely had that in life. Sophie and I had worked together to finish the lyrics for our project song while Marco had grumbled in the corner. My feelings for Marco made little sense to me anymore. There were days when I felt myself spitting fire at what he'd said and done yet there were other days when I couldn't remember anything past gazing up at his face.

My brain told me that nothing was wrong but it didn't stop me from feeling that something was. My heart beat out an unreliable rhythm that reminded me I was only human. Humans were complex, I was complex and I couldn't be expected to remember every moment of my life. At least that's what I told myself when I had a quiet moment. It helped me see things more clearly and forget what was making me fearful.

The little peace and quiet that I'd been searching for wasn't something that was attainable, at least for me. Adrian had been acting shifty since the outing to the theme park, a fact that Bella had talked my ear off about. I could understand her worry for in his shiftiness he'd been spending less time with her and they had been joined to the hip since they started dating. I mean my life was messed up beyond belief but just because Bella was my twin didn't mean she had to suffer her life becoming the same mess.

I would have given Adrian a stern talking to the next time I saw him if it wasn't for Angela and her Mother whisking Bella and I away in the middle of the night.

"Does Dad know you're taking us out after light?" I asked her.

"He understands to an extent but I'm sure I'll be explaining more when I return."

"Where are we going?" asked Bella.

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe."

"Heard that before," I muttered harshly.

We walked in silence after that and I felt mildly guilty for the way I had spoken. What happened to me in the past wasn't the fault of anyone here, I was just bitter and untrusting when it came to my safety now. We walked into a large clearing. The grass was uneven here and bluebells sprung up around the edges. The air was cool and still and the night's moon hovered over us, protecting us with its light.

From out of the shadows stepped Adrian and Tyler. Tyler looked nervous but resigned whereas Adrian looked giddy with the excitement I could see in his eyes.

"What are we all doing here?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, what was the big rush? I didn't even have time to grab a jacket and it's really cold out here."

Adrian looked over the two of us before he turned and bowed towards Angela and her Mother which only served to confused the heck out of me.

"I want to introduce you Bella, to my parents but it must be done in secret because of the unrest in the Fey world. That is why we are meeting in this warded area, Angela and her Mother are going to help us cross over."

"Is it dangerous for us to visit?" I asked.

"Some…because my bond with Bella is not completed yet, harm could come to her but that is why you are here Ella."

"Why?"

"We Fey take bonds very seriously. As you are twins, though not identical, you and your sister share and unbreakable bond. It is a bond that shall not wither or die in time, it is a bond that feeds off love and devotion and it is a bond others will recognise. The power shared between you both will keep Bella safe from harm when we arrive in Fey."

"I understand," I replied.

"I don't. Ella's already hurt and now you want to put her in more danger?!" said Bella.

"It'll be alright I promise Bella," said Adrian, "have I ever lied to you?"

"Not yet."

Adrian raised Bella's hand to his lips and kissed it. I smiled warmly at the couple and stepped closer to them when Adrian motioned for me to do so. I felt Tyler grab one of my hands while Bella took the other. We stood huddled in the centre and waited for the magic to start to work.

Despite the night's sky and the warm moon, the clearing was lit with an unseeing light conjured by Angela's Mother. As Angela circled us in a clockwise direction, her Mother danced around in the opposite. Both were chanting a language I hadn't heard of but it sounded melodic to my ears. Sparks of colour lighted the sky but they disappeared too quickly for me to take much note in them.

The best way I could describe the magic taking hold was like being hit by lightning in the eye of a hurricane. It sounds crazy and impossible but I swear that's what it felt like. One moment all I could see was a blinding white light, a clap of monstrous sound and then silence.

Though no one had told me, I knew it was safe to open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to get the white light to leave my senses before I looked around in wonder. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope but a thousand times better. The air was warm but not muggy and the sun burned a bright orange. I felt like I was looking through a filter for the colours seemed too bright and impossible for me to understand.

I had shoes on but could feel the softness of the grass below my feet, when I looked up I could see the statuesque trees swaying in the breeze, their blossom wafting around and sending intoxicating smells through my nose. I could hear birds chirping but certainly not any bird call I'd heard at home. There was a stillness and a loudness at the same time. I let go of Bella and Tyler's hands and turned to see what was behind me.

A Castle, intricately build and so futuristic yet mythical looking at the same time. I could see a town, hear the people and just smell another culture waiting to be explored.

I turned to face my sister and took notice of her awed expression. Tyler was laughing at us both by now while Adrian just looked nervous. I suppose he had much to be nervous about, meeting the parents was always a daunting task and he must have been worried about what Bella would think of Fey and how to protect her from the evil that was rising.

"You left all this to come to Forks?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I told him he was crazy," said Tyler.

"I couldn't agree less. I happen to think Fork's gave me the greatest gift of all," said Adrian and I pretended to gag on his soppy words.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going up to the Castle? I assume that's where we are going."

Adrian gazed at me curiously and I matched his gaze with my own raised eyebrow.

"You know Ella, you know too much, sometimes I wish you weren't so observant."

"Guilty."

Adrian took Bella's arm as he set the pace for our group to walk toward the town and the Castle. Tyler followed suit by taking my arm but he did so in a manner that made me unable to not laugh at him. In all honestly, I was grateful he'd taken my arm for I didn't know how the walk there would be for someone with a cast on their foot.

I was very surprised by how quickly we reached the Castle gates. I mean the Castle didn't seem that far away but still longer than the time it took us to walk. Then again, I was gazing at everything we passed, soaking it all up and committing it to memory. Perhaps when I was back in Forks I'd paint some of the landscapes I saw here though I doubted I'd be able to do them any real justice it would be a fun challenge.

"Prince Adrian, Lord Tyler, we did not expect you to be arriving today."

The guards outside the front of the Castle seemed put-out by our sudden arrival. I wasn't too concerned with them however, for I was watching Bella's face very closely. To be involved with a Prince was something most girls only dreamed about and here was dear Bella living it. I wanted to make sure she got everything out of this experience. I also wanted to make sure she didn't faint from all that was being thrown her way.

"There was a change of plans…things have happened."

The guards shared a look that I couldn't decipher before letting us pass. I could hear them talking as we walked and soon there were other guards surrounding us as we moved further into the Castle. Honestly, I was a little scared about the guard presence that had surrounded us so but neither Tyler or Adrian seemed concerned by it so I tried to walk confidently and without letting emotions cloud my face.

We were led through halls that had more glamour and history than any other building I'd seen in my life. It wasn't just the structural difference, there was a uniqueness to everything that I saw and an attention to detail that I hadn't quite expected. The sheer amount of work that must have gone into making this Castle floored me. Everything from the floor to the ceiling had exquisite detailing and I had to wonder about the artists of the Fey world.

I could tell the moment we stepped through the golden doors that we'd arrived at our destination and that we were standing in a room that was not often seen by outsiders. The floor was covered in a thick rug of dark purple. I'd say it was a carpet but it was more than that, shaggier and softer and looked like someone had planted grass inside. Floor to ceiling windows lined the walls, each accompanied by a set of pale blue curtains. Three large pale blue sofas stood proudly in the room and by the fireside stood two pale blue armchairs. From the door, we'd just walked in from the wall held shelf after shelf of books and a large wooden table stood in the centre of the room, papers already covering its surface.

"Adrian darling, you could have warned us you were coming."

"I looked up at the sound of the voice and had I not been accustomed to the beauty of the Cullen's I would have been flawed at who I was looking at now. I could see the resemblance of the woman before me and Adrian and concluded that this must be his Mother, the Queen?

She wore a forest green robe, simple silver jewellery and a matching silver crown lay atop her head. What shocked me the most however, were the pointed tips of her ears that peaked out from her hair. Adrian didn't have pointed ears and had made no reference to them when explaining about the Fey world. I'll admit I was a little disappointed that none of them had wings but I supposed I could live with that. It wasn't exactly like everything you read about Vampires or Witches was real so why should I assume it was so with Fey. Besides, I was thinking too much of fairies and from what Adrian told me, the Fey were a little different.

"I am sorry Mother, we would have come earlier but there were some difficulties."

"What difficulties?"

I wouldn't have said anything had I not noticed Adrian glance at me from the corner of his eye. I gulped feeling guilt and knew I was going to have to come to his rescue, not that I really wanted to contradict a Queen.

"I'm afraid that's my fault ma'am. I had an accident you see," I said as I gestured to my foot.

"See what I mean Adrian, humans are so breakable! Is this her?" she asked while pointing to me in distaste.

"No! That is not _her_! I am her, Bella, Adrian's mate and you are insulting my sister, something which no one does if they know what's good for them. Also, the accident wasn't her fault, she wasn't being clumsy and if you must look at her with such distaste then you should know all the facts first. Tristram tripped her and she fell down two flights of concrete stairs, breaking her foot, getting a concussion and covering herself in scrapes and bruises."

Bella was heaving by the time she finished and I didn't know whether to congratulate her on her speech or run away in embarrassment. The Queen stood still as her gaze swept over my sister and I felt everyone in the room take a collective breath.

"She's got spirit Adrian, you chose well. I'm sorry my dear," she said as she turned back to face me, "for my harshness but one can never be too careful. Still I judged you unfairly and for that I apologise."

"That's alright…"

"What's this about Tristram's involvement? Is that why you sent him back? I did wonder for he would tell no one why he had returned. I trust Gellert and Enzo are still with you?"

"Yes, Tristram was involved but it was an accident Mother, they didn't see the steps coming but it is why I sent him back as I'd already warned him and he overstepped my orders. Yes, Gellert and Enzo are still with me."

"Good, if you must be in the human world then I want you to be properly protected."

"Enzo and Gellert are your bodyguards? I thought they were your friends," said Bella.

"They are both."

Bella frowned and I could tell she was upset that something had been kept from her. Bella was great at looking out for others but she could never get her head around others looking out for her. She saw Adrian lying to her whereas I saw Adrian protecting Bella as well as himself.

"Adrian you're home. Not for long I hope, these are dark times after all."

The second voice commanded more space than his Mother and I knew I was hearing the voice of the King of Fey. Looking towards the voice in question I found myself faced with an imposing figure, a man build for the crown that lay upon his head, I could tell that he had seen battle and could hold himself well in one. His eyes however, were soft and warm and spoke of the things his body could not. It was clear he loved Adrian very much and was in equal parts delighted and fearful that his son was visiting.

All this talk of observing other's emotions was starting to make me feel sad for myself for all around me were eyes filled with love. I knew my own eyes were filled with love but now I had no one to share that with…I missed Edward.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

I watched the King lead Adrian over to that paper filled table but lost interest in their conversation once I realised they were talking about war strategies. Bella had been walked to the far side of the room with the Queen and from what I could gather they were getting along well. There was a lot of laughing and smiling at any rate.

I felt out of place now. I don't know what I expected when travelling to the Fey land but it was something more than this. I was disappointed somehow that I had only briefly toured the Castle and that was only to get to this room. I imagined there was a lot to explore and discover outside of these halls and I was almost bitter that I hadn't had a chance to learn a new culture.

Tyler had disappeared without my knowledge so I couldn't even hound him to take me on a walk. I could understand the hesitancy with Adrian's family. With the Fey world talking about war there was a looming threat to everyone in this room. As much as I wanted to go out and explore I would surely be very noticeable as a human and that could pose more negatives than positives.

"Do you think I could take a tour while the others are otherwise occupied?" I asked one of the guards standing by the door.

"I do not think that wise ma'am. These are troubled times, though your bond is shining strongly I do not think it wise to go against the King or Queen."

 _Oh, well that puts a stopper to me getting out of this room._

Adrian said he'd bought me along for safety but I was feeling very much like a spare part that wasn't needed or a gooseberry with no friends or a third wheel on a romantic date. Let me tell you it wasn't a great feeling. I didn't want to interrupt either party and embarrass myself by acting like a brat so instead I pulled a book off the shelf, sat down and hoped with all my heart that the book was in English.

 _It was, thank God._

It was sometime later, though I hadn't realised quite how much time had passed before I felt the presence of someone next to me. Thinking it was Bella I didn't pay much attention as I spoke, "is it time to go home?"

"Not quite my dear,"

I squeaked and jumped at the same time, slamming the book closed I watched as it helplessly clattered to the floor as I turned to look at my companion that _wasn't_ Bella.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty?"

The King chuckled and I think he was taking pity on me, it was hard to tell with a King.

"Call me Anthony child. Adrian tells me that you're a special kind of person."

"In a good way?" I questioned.

"A very good way. A lesser man would fall at the first hurdle of all that you have survived. Your innocence and your creativity swirl around you like a ball of burning fire. Together you make a fantastic human."

"I don't think I'm that innocent."

"Innocence of the soul my dear is not something that is easily lost. You have that still, don't lose it unnecessarily. Adrian tells me you have a mate as well?"

I frowned.

"Is it not a happy match?"

"It was a happy match but then stuff happened."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with my trivial problems," I mumbled.

"My dear, I love my son very much and your twin is the salvation to his darkness. He may have told you to come because of the bond you share with your twin but it is more than that. He would not have bought you if he didn't care deeply for you. He considers you family and wanted you to meet us as much as he wanted us to meet Bella. These may be trying times but I am not too old that I cannot understand the trials of someone so young."

"There were some nomad Vampires, one wanted to kill me but with the help of Adrian we killed them first. However, one, Laurent, escaped. Edward is old-fashioned in many of his beliefs. He convinced his family that it was better if they all left to track Laurent down and eliminate the threat."

"Yet you think differently?"

"I understand his thought process but I do think they were wrong to leave. Adrian says the bond between Fey mates in unbreakable, that it would be physically painful to leave their side."

"Yes, that would be true."

"Everyone said I was Edward's mate. How then could he just leave me alone. What would have happened if Laurent had come back to Forks? I would have died with no protection surrounding me. Even though Rose and Emmett have returned I feel like there is a hole in my heart that cannot be filled. I hide it from everyone else because I do not want them to see my pain nor do I want them to give me pity."

"Will you not be relieved when your mate Edward returns?"

"That's just the thing, he might not."

"What do you mean?"

"In his parting words, he told me to give him till the end of the summer. If he wasn't back in Forks by then, then I was to forget about him and move on with my life."

"He said what?!"

"So, you see if he does return I will not accept him gladly. I do love him, with all my heart but he has broken my trust by leaving."

"I understand. The bonds between species are different but never less than eternal. If he chooses this path to walk down have Adrian bring you here. Regardless of the uprising in our world, we will look after you should you need it."

"Thank you," I replied sincerely.

"Think nothing of it."

At that moment, I heard the others approach us. I felt happier after talking to the King (I couldn't really call him Anthony, it didn't seem right.)

"You should get going," said the Queen.

"She's right. As much as I would love for you all to stay longer. It isn't safe and word of your arrival will have spread by now. Best get going before anyone makes their way here."

Tyler had miraculously appeared again by this point, so I waited with him while goodbyes were said. I didn't feel like I should intrude on them despite my earlier heart-to-heart with the King.

I think Bella was a little disappointed that she hadn't seen more of Fey like I was. Her insistence that they return had me nodding along as well and Adrian assured the two of us that it would be a possibility once the threat of war had been squashed.

In a flash of light like the one we'd arrived in, we returned to Forks and as I looked around at the night's sky I realised that no time had passed. Angela and her Mother took us home and all I could think about was how it might rain.


	38. 38 - Video Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just my original characters and the Fey Plot

 **AN:** Debbie Hick's based on your ridiculous reviews, I feel sorry for people around you. I don't know who you are or what your game is but your reviews are like the babbling of an angry toddler. I can only imagine what kind of twisted joy you get out of posting such stupid reviews. Try and learn some manners, or at least some grammar and spelling knowledge before you review again.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight – Video Shopping**

Sophie, Marco and I had been given leave from the camp to go shopping for accessories for our music video. There were three other groups out with us as well as a handful of chaperones. It was weird being out in Port Angeles and be treated like a kid that needed to be watched. The camp had given each group a voucher card but other than that, we had to fund what we bought ourselves. My group was lucky in that we knew what theme we were doing and it was a relatively cheap one.

Sophie and I spent the first ten minutes out of camp waiting for Marco to appear until Sophie got a message that had her seething with rage. It was the most emotion I'd seen her display since I met her. Apparently, Marco had 'more important things to do' than shop for accessories for the video and what I wanted to know was how he got that fact past the teachers at camp. Surely, they didn't condone him slacking off on this group project. I could tell the Sophie was bummed by his disappearance and so I could tell it was up to me to make it better.

It was one of those trips where I knew what we needed, as did Sophie, but we just couldn't find it. The poxy twenty-dollar voucher wasn't going to get us very far and I could see Sophie's shoulders sagging with each store we left empty handed. I decided to call for reinforcements, no one knew shopping better than Rose, well Alice did but she wasn't here.

The arrival of Rose's red convertible sent a couple of tongues wagging but she ignored the stares and the calls of the others from camp and made a bee line towards Sophie and me.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

"We need to shop for accessories for our beach themed music video but we can't find anything suitable."

"Ok, that's easily solvable," she paused, "wasn't there a third to your group?"

"Marco couldn't make it, apparently, he has more important things to do. Honestly that's such a guy answer, just because he didn't want to shop," moaned Sophie.

I rolled my eyes not so subtly at Rose hoping she'd get the message and not talk about Marco in front of Sophie. She nodded her head slightly to show me that she understood. I wasn't sure that I liked this fiery version of Sophie. Perhaps it was just because I'd marked her down at being a soft spoken non-confrontational person, but this new persona of hers was unnerving.

"What kind of things are you looking for?" asked Rose.

"Oh, you know, beach stuff," replied Sophie.

 _Lord have mercy._

"Things like, beach balls, hula skirts, leys, flowers, blow-up beach themed items. I reckon the crazier the better, if it looks cheesy then we're doing something right," I said.

Rose nodded as she practically dragged us into a store that neither of us had noticed before. It was like a cross between a party store and one of those shops that sells everything, I loved it. Rose was like a man woman as she wandered around the store, I'd never seen this side to her but it was amusing to watch. I could tell that she was reminding herself to act human because every so often she'd see something she wanted and almost speed over to it before remembering that the shop had witnesses to her behaviour.

I helped a little but mostly I just watched Sophie and Rose. I knew it had been the right decision to ask Rose for help for she was succeeding where I would have failed. Sophie seemed to have her own notion of what accessories we should have but I'd never realised how bizarre her tastes were and how un-beach like they were. I knew I'd have to find a way to make sure most of what she'd picked up never saw the light of day again.

I have never been more grateful for the Cullen's vast fortune. I didn't expect it and I wasn't taking advantage of Rose but I was forever grateful when she insisted on paying for the two trolly loads of stuff we'd accumulated. If it was down to the voucher and money Sophie and I could spare we would have only ended up with an armful of stuff. It wouldn't have been enough to create a good video.

I'd been trying to think of ways to make the video really pop. Our teachers had advised us to use everything at our disposal and I intended to make this project the biggest I'd ever done. Of course, it wasn't my ideal project, that would have involved both Alice and Jasper but as I reminded myself, they weren't here and I had to make do with what I had. I hadn't been dealt a bad camp hand so I really had nothing to complain about.

"I have an idea I want to run by you," I said, pausing for both girls to look at me.

I knew it didn't really matter what Rose thought because she wasn't part of my group or camp but I valued her opinion.

"What is it?" asked Sophie.

"It's just with all these accessories, which are fabulous by the way, the video is going to look really empty with just you, Marco and me. We should find some extras for the video, you know people who can jump around and have a party. I could probably rope some of my friend's in so that we aren't just reliant on people at camp."

"You know that's actually not a bad idea, I don't think Marco will go for it though."

"It's a good thing he's not here then. The way I see it, he lost right to deciding anything the moment he opted out of today."

I could see Sophie wavering.

"She's right you know. If you aren't going to be a team player, then why should you get to make decisions?" asked Rose.

"I guess you're right."

"Great! Do you think we could film the extras today? It would be super to get it out of the way."

"I don't know. I guess we'd have to ask one of the chaperones. It would be a lot of work, I mean are your friends even free? We'd have to see if anyone from camp has time to participate, and then there's the location. I mean is there a beach near here? Or sand? Or something that resembles a beach?"

"There's a sand dune near my house, you're welcome to use that," said Rose.

"I'm not sure," replied Sophie.

"Really Rose? That would be fantastic. Oh, come on Sophie, please! It'll be super fun and we'll get to direct. Then when Marco come out from where he'd hidden we can show him what we've got and it'll be too late for him to complain about it."

"I guess if we get permission then we'll do it."

Not wanting to give Sophie ANY time to change her mind, I left the two of them to charge over to one of the chaperones and ask them. I was told that it would be fine if two chaperones and a teacher joined us. Not wanting to delay further, I ran back to Rose and Sophie and practically dragged them over to Rose's car. I insisted she drive us back to the camp so we could ask a teacher and gather chaperones and people to be extras. I decided to leave Sophie in charge of choosing the extras from camp because I hoped it would perk her up a little.

I didn't know why she was so annoyed over Marco's disappearance when she seemed the most un-confrontational person ever. Did she have feelings for Marco or something?

I had asked Rose to contact Bella and the others to ask for their involvement while I took the high road and searched for Marco. I was confused to find that none of his roommates had seen him and neither had any others from red group. Though I didn't particularly like Marco, I was worried for his safety. I took my complains to one of the Head Chaperones who assured me that he was fine and had just taken a 'leave of absence'.

It was enough to get my hackles up because the woman looked ready to drop with a clearly bemused and glazed expression on her face. She was swaying in an invisible breeze and reminded me of a victim of cupids bow and arrow. My gut was telling me that this had something to do with Marco but my brain argued that it could be something else.

 _When I get my hands-on Marco, he is going to be dead shit._

On one hand, I was super excited that our request to film extras got approved so quickly yet on the other hand I was in disbelief that it was approved so quickly. For me, it was a little like a television flash forward to cut out the boring bits but it did all seem to be legit. One of the art teachers – but not one I had – called Mrs. April accompanied us with another chaperone while a third chaperone drove the bus that would take us to Rose's house. Sophie had picked out eight extra volunteers, four boys and four girls. True to my word I didn't interfere with her selection process but I did find it a little funny how insistent she was that everything be equal. She didn't want an odd number of boy and girl extras. She was going to be so unhappy to find that I had four male friends joining and only three female friends.

I could tell how awed everyone was at the Cullen's home, that Rose had come out to greet everyone was a bonus. She chatted briefly to the teacher about how she knew me and was happy to help before leading everyone down a well mapped path to the sand dune. I couldn't believe I hadn't known this was here beforehand, it was perfectly situated between the Cullen's house and the beach, nestled in the middle of the forest. It looked like an exotic retreat. I could tell how much Rose wanted this to be a success for me, from the way she smiled, to the way she kept staring at me and the buffet food table she'd set up off to the side. She'd also blown up all the items we'd bought earlier and set all the accessories up on another table for us.

Emmett insisted on putting the video equipment up for us once he realised that Sophie was serious about the numbers being even, which left us with another 3 boys and girls to add to the eight. In honesty, I was quite grateful that Sophie was busy calling all the shots. It wasn't exactly fun to stand up all day with a foot in plaster. I was forever grateful when Bella appeared by my side with a chair.

"Sophie isn't what I expected."

"To be perfectly honest, when I described her to you I hadn't seen this side of her yet."

"You don't mind that she's basically become a dictator over this? I thought it was supposed to be a team effort."

"Not at all. I basically wrote the song and most of the lyrics so it's good that Sophie has chosen a part of the project to lead herself."

"What about Marco? He is the third person in your group, right? I was expecting to meet him."

"I don't know why you want to meet him, he's an arsehole."

"Exactly why I want to meet him. I have to make sure he's treating you well."

"He's probably still bitter about our song being a girly song, with him being male and all. His 'disappearance' is probably him having a tantrum."

"What is your song about?"

"Getting over an ex and earning back your independence and showing how much you've grown."

Rose sent me a confused and worried glance.

"It's not about Edward…I haven't given him up nor do I intend to end things with him despite how he's been behaving. Love songs and breakup songs sell; I'm just trying a new angle on an old favourite."

"Edward loves you."

I sighed, "I'm sure he does but our opinions on love differ."

"How so?"

"Edward left to protect me and hunt down the one who wishes to kill me. In his eyes, he loves me enough to leave and protect me."

"And?"

" _And_ , he never asked for my opinion. If he had, I would have told him that leaving me was the worst possible thing he could have done. You're a big family and I would have been safer had you all remained here. Better to fight him as a team than split off and fight him alone. I love Edward and he left me, regardless of why, the fact still stands."

"Why are you dallying over there Ella?! I need you here," cried Sophie.

I glanced once more at Rose's face and was concerned by the blank expression on her face. I worried whether I had said the wrong thing. My view on Edward leaving were constantly changing though the feeling of love I had for him didn't. I was trying to reassure myself that Edward would return but at the same time I was readying myself for if he didn't.

All I knew for certain was what I wouldn't do and that was become a miserable mess and close myself off from the world. I knew my bouts of depression in the past had not only hurt me but hurt others I was closed to and I didn't want anyone to experience that again.

I ran over to Sophie's side and ignored the glare that was present on her face. It was clear she was annoyed with everything going on for one reason or another. I didn't want to anger her further because quite frankly I was concerned for what she'd do.

It was funny to watch the scenes be filmed because everyone was completely silent. Later we'd be adding the song in which would add context but for now seeing people smile, laugh or chat without sound was bizarre. I was glad that we had gotten so many accessories in the end because we used every one of them. I'd commandeered an inflatable parrot when Sophie wasn't looking and had attached it to my shoulder. Secretly I was pretending to be a pirate but outwardly I was just trying to add humour to the serious Sophie who was present.

"That's it," she cried.

I turned to look at Sophie sharply and saw her storming over to Bella and Adrian. It was obvious to everyone that trouble was brewing and I quickly made my way over to them.

"What's wrong Sophie?" I asked.

"These two," she spat as she pointed towards Bella and Adrian, "are messing everything up. It's a song about sticking it to your ex and she's here making gooey eyes at him."

I frowned, I wouldn't have said the song's message was that.

"I don't think it really matter."

"REALLY MATTERS?"

I was concerned by her outburst in shouting and took a step back from her.

"You don't understand, this has to be perfect and they're ruining it. You stay here," she pointed to Bella, "and you come all the way over here," she said, dragging Adrian behind her.

I sent a look of apology to Bella which she seemed to get. I'd started off feeling so jolly about the day's events but now I just wanted everything to be over. Between Sophie and Marco's behaviour I wondered whether I would survive till the end of camp.

An hour and a half into the filming I excused myself under the pretence of needing the toilet but I just wanted a few minutes to myself. Emmett was going a stellar job as camera man and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought to ask him in advance about his skill. It never occurred to me that he would be proficient in it. That he even put up with Sophie's shrill commands was a bonus to me and I was quite surprised that Rose had managed not to snap at her yet. I felt like we had most of the extras scenes filmed to perfection but Sophie seems to be intent on finding something only she knew about. Though we'd stopped for food, everyone was tired and running out of steam. The teacher with us had even started to clock watch and I knew we'd be finishing up soon. Hopefully we'd get what we needed before Sophie had a meltdown.

There was a soft breeze flowing through the Cullen's house. Though vampires didn't smell, I always thought each individual Cullen had their own scent. I wandered aimlessly around the house, my feet taking me places before my brain could catch up. It was how I found myself standing outside of Edward's room. It was so barren but still managed to fill my soul. It was as if I could sense him in the room even though he was gone. If I closed my eyes I could almost see him flitting around in here and when he turned to smile at me I felt weak in my knees. I opened my eyes then to the emptiness of the room and the reminder that he wasn't here. I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek before I wiped it away. I'd been gone long enough and should re-join the others now.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I only spotted Rose, Emmett, Sophie and Bella.

"Where did you go? Never mind, we got everything we needed. The other campers have left and so did your friend's. The teacher said we had to be back as soon as we'd finished packing up."

I nodded, Emmett had finished packing up the camera equipment for us and I knew Rose would shoo us away without tiding up the rest of the stuff.

I was surprised when Bella leapt forward to hug me as I remained unaware for her reason why. She tried to squeeze the life out of me though and I hugged her back just a fiercely.

Too soon, Rose was driving Sophie and I back to camp, our camera equipment in tow. As camp was nearing the end of the day, Rose informed me she had some shopping in Port Angeles to do and would hang around for me to be finished. I felt a little guilty for making her stay but she assured me she was fine.

Sophie up and left me as soon as I'd deposited the camera back in the video room and removed out recordings for safe keeping. Usually I'd follow her to see what was up but I'd had enough of her behaviour today and couldn't be bothered for a repeat.

Imagine my surprise, as I walked across the campus to see Marco appear before me. I scowled at him as I came to a stop and crossed my arms over my chest in an annoyed manner.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was excused."

"Bull. This trip has been planned for a week and at the last minute you suddenly can't come."

"Something personal with my family came up."

"You know that excuse doesn't work when you've already told me your family live on the opposite side of America. It's not like you could visit them."

"Fine, it was something personal then."

"Oh, so quick to change your story. That just proves that you lied."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Well maybe not to you but there are two others in the group. Sophie and I picked up all the accessories and filmed scenes with a choice group of extras for the video."

"You did what? Why would you do that without my permission?"

"I'm sorry, you lost your right to that when you disappeared for unknown reasons."

"You'll pay for that remark."

"I'm sorry, did you just threaten me?" I asked outraged.

"Ella, Ella…Ella."

"Stop saying me name and stop moving towards me."

He did neither. He stalked towards me like I was his prey and though I looked for help around me none came. He continued to call my name and my body shivered violently. His hands were caressing my arms and though I was repulsed by the action I couldn't remove myself from his embrace.

"Ella…you don't really care where I was…all that matters now is that I'm back. Remember how much you feel for me…you find me attractive remember…you gaze at me with lust filled eyes…we belong remember."

I'd never felt so relaxed before, Marco was here keeping me safe. He'd been somewhere but that didn't matter because he was back with me now. He'd chase all the darkness away for he was my light. He was so strong and handsome, his lips looked so kissable and I longed to touch them.

"I have to go."

"Go my sweet and come back to me soon."

I walked dazed and happy from the camp to the street outside. The further I moved the more confused I became. I didn't even register Rose as she whizzed out of her car and began sniffing me till she took my face in her hands.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember…"

"What?"

"I don't…nothing? What happened?"

"There is just a smell on you that reeks of darkness."

"I don't understand."

"Do not worry Ella, I will work it out."

I nodded as I got into the car. I tried to trace my steps back as I thought of what happened. I'd found Marco, we argued and then there was just white nothing in my mind. What was I going to do?


	39. 39 - News from the Hunt

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do however take claim for Ella and the plot I've devised with the Fey and the characters associated with that.

 **AN:** I apologise that this chapter is A) very short and B) a week late. Unfortunately I was dealing with a family emergency last week which was very stressful and having to juggle that, the police, work and the few spare moments I had, I didn't get a chance to write anything down. I have tried to make this chapter longer but I think I either 1) lost my mojo on this chapter or 2) psyched myself out of writing from Edward's p.o.v

 **Reviews for Chapter 38:**

 **Amy** \- if she had that power there wouldn't be much of a storyline but I get what you mean, she'll get there.

 **Adela** \- thanks :)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine – News from the Hunt**

 **The Absolute Rarest Edward P.O.V**

Five months of trolling around the unpopulated parts of America searching for Laurent was weighing heavily on my soul and the souls of my family. I knew that school was due to start in another month and yet we were no closer to finding Laurent than we were when we left. Could I really not return to Forks? Could I really abandon Ella?

These were thoughts that kept my mind trapped since we first left.

I felt like the earth had up and moved position, leaving me in a darkened cage with no light to follow. There is a weight on my chest that traps me where I stand. Each breath I take feels more pained and ragged than the last. The longer I stand without Ella, the easier it is for the negative words to consume my mind.

 _Worthless. Monster. Alone._

I had been a moody stranger, a stranger to my family, a monster in my mind and rude to others before she had come along. With Ella, I had been happier than ever before but I was frustrated that being away from her caused me to feel so depressed. Feeling something so human, so mundane was difficult for me to digest. I knew that Jasper was tense from all the emotions he was feeling. I tried to control what I felt just a little so that he didn't have such a hard time of it but it was hard to constantly control my thoughts.

This sadness, this emptiness and this depression is my own doing. I know that. I didn't have to leave Ella but I wanted the glory of keeping her safe and the triumph of killing Laurent myself. This has hit me like a storm of thunder and rain. It whips around me until I lay in pieces on the floor. It holds nothing back and has no mercy.

 _You have no right to feel bad_ I tell myself.

I know I don't. I will myself to think of other things. Stop labelling this feeling, just endure it till it passes.

 _Stupid. Failure. Trapped._

These dark thoughts I can never be rid of swallow me whole. One of the things I struggle most with being away from Ella is my lack of control over my emotions. I know that's the reason Jasper glares at me so. It makes the guilt harder to bear. There is no middle ground and there is hardly any happiness, I have been sucked into the ground and I know not if I shall be able to climb out.

 _Unaccomplished. Foolish. Conflicted._

This weight is crushing me and I feel faint from all the negative energy.

I worry for how my family views me. Do they see me spiralling out of control or do they look at me with anger for taking them away from our home? I know I am not on good form right now but I am determined to set things straight. Ella means the world to me and she will not be safe as long as Laurent lives. I would be doing her a disservice if I let the threat to her life remain.

My head thumps. It feels hot and cold, warring like the rest of my body. This is the most human I have ever felt. I know my family are worried for me, I've heard it in their thoughts. They think I have attacked this too hard, that I have become too obsessed with finding Laurent. I don't blame them for I feel as though it has all become too much.

Every time we feel like we are close to catching Laurent, the trail runs cold. I'm convinced that I will not make it back in time to see Ella as she is. I feel I shall return when life has passed her by and she has moved on as I have asked.

I cannot understand how Laurent could be evading us so completely. From his mind, I gathered he didn't have a gift but this inability we have to locate him speaks differently.

Rose and Emmett have already left our fold and though I do not hate them for leaving I am jealous of them. They get to return to Forks and my beautiful Ella while I remain here with a blood thirsty drive consuming my body. It is my own fault and I know this and repeat this to myself.

The resolve of the family is weakening and most of them want to return.

 _How could I have been so selfish as to uproot us all? I only thought of how we could rid the world of Laurent and of what I wanted to do. I never asked my family for their opinions, for their hopes or dreams. I was a fool to behave this way but it is done now and I cannot change it._

"You are troubled son."

"I miss her."

"We could always return."

"NO! Not when the threat is still there. I am honour bound to keep her safe from harm."

"Yet you risk your own happiness for it."

"It is necessary."

"I wonder Edward, if Ella would feel the same. She loves you and you left."

"I told her, she understood."

"I doubt that made it any easier."

"I don't know what to do anymore Carlisle."

"Ask your heart and stop relying on your mind."

Carlisle's words stung my mind but I did not want to give in and admit defeat. I was stronger than the moaning mess I'd become. Was I wrong in the decisions I had made? A month ago I would have said no but now as I stood looking out into the vast forest we were tracking Laurent in, I couldn't be sure.

I could see Ella with me forever more but would I condemn her to a life such as mine? She hadn't asked for it, in fact she avoided the topic which further surprised me. From the moment, I met her she had been a surprise, constantly challenging my views and having such commitment in all that she did.

I remembered her smile the most and the way her eyes filled with joy and emotion every time she looked at me. I remember her stubbornness and her compassion and most of all I remember her face when she looked at me. How she didn't look at me with fear or as the monster I was. Her gaze was relaxed, and didn't judge.

My heart ached.

My chest ached.

Was I more human or vampire in this moment?

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"If we don't find Laurent in the last month before school starts then we'll return to Forks."

"Are you sure son?"

"You were all right, chasing Laurent is pointless and I've left Ella vulnerable. If he comes for us in Forks we'll be ready but I cannot bear to be away from Ella much longer."

"I'm glad you've seen some sense."


	40. 40 - Dreams or Nightmares?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, obviously. I only lay claim to Ella & the Fey world/characters created.

 **AN:** Originally this chapter was going to be twice as long but when it came to writing it I just couldn't fit the words in I wanted without taking away from the emotions I wanted to portray. There are 5 chapters left of 'Book 2' so I suppose you could say this is the calm before the storm ~ Hannah

 **Reviews:**

 **Amy:** I like to change p. but not for long ha! I just don't like over complicating a story but sometimes you need to know what another character is feeling. Don't worry, there will always be updates - I never abandon stories. The mist will clear soon.

 **Arkytior's Song:** Yep, he has but it will still be a few chapters till he returns. Can't just have him waltzing back in.

 **doomsdaypreppergirl:** Indeed. It would make for a boring story if he just left don't you think?

* * *

 **Chapter Forty – Dreams or Nightmares?**

 _Somewhere over the rainbow…_

 _Dark clouds burst forth and clouded my vision, crows cawed loudly and death was ever present._

 _'_ _Hello, is anyone there?'_

 _My words echoed all around me but no one answered._

 _'_ _Edward?'_

 _He did not come._

 _Dead trees sprouted up from the ground, a mist appeared on the floor. Gravestones appeared as did bodies. The sound of my scream pierced the air but still no help came from me. I ran for ages but found nothing. I ran for my life but felt it leaving me. I ran to be free but I was caged._

 _'_ _You deserve this…'_

I woke in a cold sweat, the time on my phone reading 2:30am. Sweat stuck to every part of my body and I felt dizzy with the sick feeling the nightmare had produced. Falling back against my pillows I drifted again.

 _'_ _My love you have returned to me.'_

 _'_ _Oh Marco, I missed you so much. Why did you leave me?'_

 _'_ _I had to protect you darling but now we can be together forever.'_

 _'_ _Forever? It sounds like a long time and I'm sure there is something I'm missing.'_

 _'_ _You are missing nothing sweet pea. I am the one you love; I am the one who will take care of you and I am the one you will spend the rest of your life with.'_

 _Marco caressed my cheek with such tender movements. His eyes shone with the love he had for me. I felt content. I felt treasured. This was where I was supposed to be. Around us it was all light and happy, birds were singing, a warm breeze was flowing and it was a moment to be treasured forever._

 _'_ _I would walk to the far reaches of the earth for you Ella. No man would ever stop me from claiming you, no mission will deter me as you are the most important thing to me.'_

 _'_ _Oh Marco, I love you.'_

I woke once more with a start, this time my alarm was waking me up. I remembered not the first dream that had woken me but the second make my skin crawl in such a way that I felt like vomiting. Why would my mind conjure such a nightmare for me? I hate Marco with every fibre of my being and would never love him romantically. The only man for me was Edward, despite where he was in the world.

I was most alarmed that my hands continued to shake as I dressed for the day. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt different somehow, twisted but I couldn't put my finger on the change and I couldn't help but feel I was unable to change back alone.

It was with heavy distrust and reluctance that I headed to camp today. I didn't want to run into Marco at all and wondered if he'd work out why I was avoiding him. It was silly for he couldn't read minds like Edward could but the more time I was away from Marco the more my suspicions grew. I was becoming increasingly alarmed by how often I was blacking out and how I couldn't remember large chucks of my day. Apart from mentioning my worries to Rose, I'd told no one.

My head felt like such a scramble that I struggled to remember what was real or not. My sanctuary had become the camp in many ways – though the thought that Marco was also here didn't ease my worries. It was calming to be able to get stuck in with an art project or a music project and not worry about anything else.

Having filmed part of the music video was a huge weight off my back. Yet it still posed more stress on my shoulders. With the filming of the extras having been done, I couldn't avoid Marco when it came to filming the rest.

It was a predicament I was constantly looking for an answer for.

"Hello Ella, did you sleep well? You look positively ravishing."

The person of my thoughts, the one I sought to desperately forget, stood before me.

"Marco, h-hi. I slept fine thank you."

I knew he'd heard the stutter, I'd heard it and wondered why of all the times I should appear so nervous. It was like he knew what I'd dreamt about but I reminded myself that was impossible.

"Are we going to be practicing today?"

"No, I'm got an art project to finish."

"Shame…" he walked closer to me and my body reacted accordingly while my brain fought to escape.

His breathing tickled my ear as he leaned into me.

"I had so wanted to… _make_ music with you."

Shivering in disgust I moved away from him. The leer on his face did nothing to assure me of his actions. I wanted to violently attack him and run away from his presence at the same time. How I wished there was something to distract me from Marco or save me from his creepiness. In some respects, I felt that the confident attitude I had when dealing with less favourable people at school had disappeared. Why hadn't I done to a teacher and asked to change groups? Why hadn't I told someone about my worries? Why was I blindly following?

It annoyed me that I had no answers. I didn't know how many times I could repeat to myself that I didn't feel right. How many times was too many?

"You look tired," said Sophie.

"Didn't sleep well."

"Why don't you go for a nap in my bunk? We both have a free now and I'd rather you be awake later when we tighten the reigns on our song."

I nodded sluggishly. Secretly I was awed by Sophie's attitude. She constantly surprised me. It was very kind of her to offer me a place to sleep. I knew that if I appeared anything less than awake later that she'd be super peeved with me.

The window in her camp hut was open, sending a pleasant breeze wafting through. I lay atop the bed, curled on my side and willed sleep to greet me.

 _'_ _Ella you don't want to do this,' said Adrian._

 _'_ _Do what?'_

 _'_ _Put the knife down.'_

 _What? My hand tightened and I looked up to see the knife held tightly in my left hand. It was poised to be thrown, thrown at Adrian._

 _'_ _No, I can't put it down.'_

 _'_ _Ella, we're friend's please.'_

 _'_ _I have to kill you Adrian.'_

 _'_ _Think about your sister, think about Bella.'_

 _'_ _It doesn't matter. This will only end when you're dead. You must die. This is all your fault.'_

 _'_ _Ella we can work this out, you don't have to do this. I can help you.'_

 _'_ _No one can help me. Can't you see, you haven't noticed me in so long. You left me alone and vulnerable and now you're going to pay. You're all going to pay.'_

 _I threw the knife towards Adrian and as it hit him he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

 _'_ _Adrian?' I whimpered._

 _I looked at my hands and found them covered in blood._

 _What had I done?_

I woke with a scream on the tip of my tongue that I somehow managed to keep in my mouth. I was going insane. I couldn't sleep if these nightmares were going to continue to plague me. I felt broken and at the end of my tether.

It had only been ten minutes; I should try sleeping again. Forcing myself to sleep was difficult but I needed it. I needed something.

 _'_ _Edward you came back for me. I missed you.'_

 _'_ _Came back for you? Why would I come back for you?'_

 _'_ _Edward? I love you. You love me too remember?'_

 _He still looked the same as he did the day he left and my heart warmed at the sight while my eyes greedily drank in every inch of him._

 _'_ _Love you? No. I don't love you. I left for a reason.'_

 _'_ _You don't mean that Edward.'_

 _'_ _What kind of life do you think I could have had with you? You bore me. You're nothing to me. I'm much rather have a life with a dazzling model vampire than a pathetic human girl whose own Mother hates her.'_

 _'_ _Why are you saying these mean things Edward? Is someone forcing you?'_

 _'_ _No one is forcing me Ella, I'm just trying to tell you the truth. I never loved you. I never cared for you. It was all pretend. I'm never coming back for you.'_

 _'_ _No, you can't, you promised.'_

 _'_ _Promises can be broken.'_

 _'_ _Edward please.'_

 _'_ _If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you like the vampire I am. There is nothing between us anymore, move on.'_

This time I woke with tears streaming down my face and I knew I couldn't continue like this. There was an ache deep in my chest that begged for release and there was a heaviness in my mind that suffocated me. I couldn't be here anymore.

Sophie would be mad but I didn't much care for her as I ran to tell a teacher I was feeling unwell and had to leave. I phoned Bella in the car, she was on speaker and I hysterically mumbled through my thoughts and worries. I felt out of control, shaky and troubled. I was driving to Angela's house. I needed Angela. Bella said she'd meet me there. Angela could help me, she had to help me, she was a witch after all.

It was with exhaustion that I finally made it to Angela's, stumbling out of my car and up the pathway to her house. Bella greeted me first, her expression worried when I all but collapsed on her.

"Ella, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep Bella. Every time I close my eyes I have a nightmare. They feel so real; I can't tell what is reality anymore. I think I'm going insane. Bella, you must help me, I don't understand what's going on, am I cursed? I think so, I can't, I can't, there is something wrong with me."

"It's alright Ella, Angela will help you, here let Adrian take you in."

"No, NO! Don't, stay back, I don't want to kill you."

"Why would you kill Adrian?"

"There's a knife, I had a knife. They made me throw it. I'm sorry Bella, so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I killed Adrian."

There was something soft beneath me now. I knew there were people above me but I couldn't see their faces clearly. Something was preventing me from doing that. It was disorientating and I felt like my soul had risen from my body.

"Can you tell me what else happened?" asked a new voice, female. I know it but couldn't place it.

"Edward left me."

"We know that, he left to protect you remember?"

"No he didn't. It was a lie, all a lie. He used me, strung me along. He doesn't want me. Why would he? I'm just a pathetic human. He wants a dazzling model vampire instead."

I was crying, I could feel it.

"What else?"

"He wants me. I love him and I hate him. He visits me in my dreams and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. He tells me we are forever together but when I wake I had the most terrible hate for him. I loathe him. My mind hurts, why does it hurt? What do I feel for him? I don't know anymore. Can you help me? Please, help me! Angela, are you there?"

"I'm here, don't worry Ella, we'll help you."

* * *

[x]

 **Bella P.O.V (Ella's Unconscious)**

"What's wrong? What's happened to my sister?"

"I know what this is. How could we have been so blind! We've made her so vulnerable. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Adrian, what do you mean?"

"This is my fault, Angela you'll need to ward her with a protection spell, a mind spell and if you could make a clearing potion it would really help her."

"Adrian, what's happening?"

"The dreams. I can't believe she didn't tell anyone. Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"No."

"Phone the Cullen's, get them over here."

Adrian was angry which worried me even more but I did as he said immediately because Ella was my sister, she was the top priority here. The Cullen's arrived almost as soon as I hung up the phone and I was grateful for their presence. I wanted to call Dad but Adrian said not to for the time being.

"Rose, did you know of Ella's nightmares."

"Not really but she did say she was having blackouts and waking up with no memory of what happened."

"Shit! This is worse than I thought."

"Would you please calm down and tell me what the fuck is going on Adrian?!"

"Fey, Dark Fey especially can infiltrate the dreams of others and turn them into nightmares. The coincidences of Ella's deterioration are too similar for it to be anything other than the work of a Dark Fey. I'm sorry I didn't see this happening. If anything, I thought you would be a target Bella. I never though Ella would be targeted instead."

"I didn't think she'd had any interaction with the Fey's," said Bella.

"All it takes is one meeting, has she met anyone new?"

"She's at summer camp for goodness sake! Of course, she's met new people!"

"Oh no."

"What is it Rose?"

"I haven't met him but there is a guy in her camp project that Ella has had mixed feeling over."

"Mixed how?"

"She hates him, loathes him actually but sometimes there is this glint in her eye and a way to her movements that suggests otherwise."

"His name?"

"Marco I think."

"I don't know that name."

"Is that a problem?" asked Rose.

"If I'd known who is was I might have known what their plan was."

"So we're screwed?"

"No! I refuse to believe that. This is my sister & I'll do anything to save her."


	41. 41 - Problems

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just my original characters and the plot regarding the Fey's

 **AN:** I'm actually surprised I managed to write over the target word count for this chapter. My week has been really shit and I didn't think I was even going to get this chapter out in time, but here we are, so enjoy! ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty:**

 **Debbie Hicks -** Go away you cretin.

 **Moonlight Starlove -** Thanks :) I'll try. Things aren't solved yet mind!

 **Arkytior's Song -** Haha, just hold on a little longer, I promise he is coming back :)

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One – Problems**

The problem with descending into madness was that you didn't quite know where you were when you woke up. Or that's what it felt like. I couldn't pinpoint how long I'd been unconscious for or how I had ended up where I was now. All I knew was that my mind was calm in a way that I'd sorely missed since the Cullen's had left. It was so peaceful, so still. I didn't feel like I was quaking in my boots or like I was going to vomit from the pain in my chest. I felt like I could breathe normally again and like nothing could harm me.

"You can open your eyes now; we all know you're awake."

"Bella?" I questioned though I didn't know my voice could sound so croaky.

"I'm here Ella. You gave us quite a scare. Can you open your eyes and sit up for us please?"

I groaned, it wasn't that I didn't want to do what Bella had asked but rather I couldn't will my body to move. I heard some shuffling then some arms appeared around me and helped to lift me up into a sitting position. Eyes firmly shut I willed myself to open them. It was light and airy and though it first hurt to blink, my eyes slowly got used to my surroundings. Having Bella sitting so close to me was a relief because I was feeling vulnerable and being near my twin was the best medicine for me.

I could also see Adrian, Angela, Tyler, Rose, Emmett and Angela's Mum. I was surprised Dad wasn't here.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Why didn't you tell us Ella?" asked Bella.

"Tell you what?"

She glared at me as if daring me not to know. I wasn't being difficult; it's just I was still piecing everything together and was still wrapped in the warm cocoon of sleep.

"How long have you been feeling this way? The blackouts? The hysteria? Why didn't you say anything?"

 _Oh, that's what they meant._

I took to fiddling with my hands while I thought of a suitable response.

"At first I didn't realise anything was wrong. I thought it was just a reaction to being stressed about the group project. When I noticed, it getting worse I began to doubt myself, sometimes I think I knew what was happening and then other times I'd think I was hallucinating. I became paranoid that if I told anyone you'd cart me off to a mental institute. Before long I couldn't tell the difference between life and make believe and by then my mind was too warped for me to even work out I needed help."

"We need to know who Marco is and why we haven't met him when you've been spending so much time with him."

I frowned wondering why they needed to know. A part of my brain seemed to understand the question while the rest of me just sat in a puddle of confusion.

"Marco is the guy Sophie and I are matched with in our group project. You haven't met him because he was AWOL when we filmed the extra scenes."

"How do you feel around Marco."

"I feel, I feel, it's like—"

I frowned. I knew what I wanted to say, that Marco scared the crap out of me but at the same time filled me with hope and longing and feelings that I had for Edward I sometimes had for Marco but I couldn't say them. I was trying but I couldn't get the words out, why couldn't I get the words out?

"Marco is—"

"Yes?"

"It's like when I'm with him I—"

"You what?"

"I can't—"

"Stop Ella."

"Adrian what's wrong?" asked Bella.

"There is a block on her mind. If she continues to try and say what she feels about Marco, it's going to cause her a lot of pain. Can you describe what he looks like?"

I shook my head, "no, when I picture him now his face is all fuzzy."

"This is worse than I originally thought. When did you first meet Marco?"

"On the first day of camp, we bonded over the over-excited camp helper."

"Shit."

"What? What does this mean Adrian?" asked Bella.

"It means that Marco has had a long time to ingrain himself into Ella's subconscious and to impact her dreams with such scary accuracy. For whatever reason, Marco wants Ella. I just wish I knew if he was working alone of working for another."

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes. If he's working alone then perhaps he just has an infatuation for Ella that has grown to obsession but if he's working for another then we must conclude that this has something to do with the brewing war. It makes no sense to go after Ella, as I've said before, I had expected them to go after you Bella. I suppose they went for Ella thinking she was a weak target because she is so often alone, which begs the question, how long have they been planning this?"

"You think this is an expert mission?"

"I don't know what it is but I think to ignore it would be foolish. Ella, is there any way you can limit the interaction you have with Marco?"

"Not really, I mean we have this major project together. We still need to film the three of us singing the song for the music video as well as finish writing the song together. Plus, we have to give a live performance of the song on the last day of camp."

"We should inform Edward of this development," said Rose.

"No don't, it will only cloud his mind."

"Ella what are you talking about? Edward deserves to know that someone is after you. He'd want to keep you safe."

"He left to keep me safe remember. Think of what it will do to him to know that I'm in even more danger, he won't know what to do with himself and it might put him off his game. What if something happens while he's distracted?"

"I think you're being stupid. Edward can take care of himself but I don't want you stressing out about this. We have a good group of us here, I won't tell Edward, for now. If the situation changes, I'll tell him and you won't be able to stop me."

I nodded and moved to stand up but Christine stopped me.

"Don't get up yet sweetie. Angela and I whipped up some strong potions to help you."

"Do they wear off?"

"Some will but we brewed a strong mind clearing potion that is the reason you feel so tired. It will keep your mind safe from this Marco character and any other suspicious people. It will last for a month so don't worry."

"Where's Dad? Why isn't he here?"

"We kept it from him sweetie. Your Dad doesn't need to know what you've been going through when he can't do anything to help."

"I don't want you to keep secrets from him, it could affect your relationship."

"Don't worry sweetie. Your Dad and I are perfectly happy and nothing is going to change that. When you're in the clear I'll let, him know what's been happening but if I tell him now what do you think his reaction would be?"

"He'd be mad and he'd want to chase down Marco and skin him alive."

Christine nodded, "exactly and your Dad is only human, I wouldn't want to place him up against an angry dark fey, would you?"

"No."

"Just stay here and relax. I've phoned the camp and informed them a 'family emergency' has occurred, you're good for a couple of days' rest."

"Why a family emergency?"

"That was at my suggestion. We don't want Marco knowing we're onto him yet. If he heard you were off sick it might just motivate him to speed up whatever his plan is."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Ella, we're going to sort this out."

"I just have one more question Ella," said Bella.

"What is it?"

"How did you get here? Your foot is broken?"

"Urh."

"I mean the car you arrived in isn't yours. Where did you get it?"

"I-I don't remember."

I nodded. Part of me wanted to scream from the rooftops about how sorry I was and about how angry I felt. I didn't want my friends and family running head first into an unknown battle but at the same time it was clear that I couldn't handle Marco alone.

Clearly Adrian was spearheading this plan. He wanted to be ready to catch Marco when he made his move. With me out of commission now and unable to offer any insight regarding Marco anyway, he was anxious to get some sort of plan in motion.

"You scared me you know," said Bella. "More than the last time. At least then I knew you were safe in the hands of the Cullen's and Adrian. I wish you had told me what was going on. I thought we were closer than that."

I immediately felt guilty and rightly so. Bella was right, we were closer than that and I had purposefully kept something from her that had impacted everyone in a big way. I had justified it by not wanting to involve her or make her worry but I hadn't avoided hurting her. I didn't even think that not telling her would hurt her and though I couldn't take that pain away from her I could try and make things better.

"I thought I was protecting you by not telling you."

"How could you think that? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm sorry alright? I made a mistake. I should have told you but I didn't. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you, you're my sister but you better not pull anything like this again. Ella, you are like the other half of me, if I lost you I don't think I could cope with life any longer. I will do anything to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry Bella but for what it's worth, I feel the same about you."

Bella grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I was waiting for her to give up all pretence and jump into bed with me, it was what we did when we were little and in times like this I missed the closeness.

"You know after the baseball game I didn't think life could get any more chaotic but I think I'd prefer the chaos of that game than what's happening now."

"Is that because you had Edward and the Cullen's?"

"I don't know Bella. I just know that in this moment I've never felt more scared or alone and that terrifies me. I know you're hear and so are my friend's but I can only grasp at straws in regards to what's been happening in my head. How long was I suffering for? Why didn't I tell anyone? Part of me would love to remember all that has been happening in my mind but another part of me doesn't. What if it destroys me?"

"You can't think like that Ella. I wouldn't wish what's happened to you on anyone and I'm sorry I didn't see that something was going on but you can't go down this road of negativity. What would have happened if we'd known sooner? Maybe Marco would have taken a more drastic approach. Just remember that he cannot prey on your mind any longer. You're safe from his control that way at least."

"I know. I understand what you're saying but it doesn't make it any easier for me to deal with."

"I understand Ella. To put it bluntly you were assaulted Ella and I know that pains you as much as it pains me to hear. Marco has behaved atrociously for whatever reason or motive. It's going to take time for you to get over this but don't be afraid to take that time. We'll be here every step of the way."

"How am I going to survive when I have to spend time with him?"

"We'll think of something alright? I promise Ella, we won't let you go anywhere you aren't comfortable going and we will keep you as safe as we can."

"I love you Bells."

"Love you too Ella. Why don't you try and finish your project song? If it's finished, then all you have to do is film it and perform it. You'd spend less time with Marco that way."

"Ok."

Bella handed me a pad and pen but she didn't leave me for which I was grateful. Most of the song was already finished, Sophie and I had kept Marco out of the song writing process because we'd discovered he was terrible at lyrics and bitter that we'd written a girlish song. I just needed to figure out one last verse and the bridge to the chorus. What had started out as a lone effort had turned into a collaboration between Sophie and I and I was incredibly proud of the song we'd made.

It had a strong upbeat rhythm and positively spoke of moving on after a breakup but in a catchy tune way.

I guess my main concern wasn't the music video but was performing live. The live performance was 50% of the project grade. Even though it was a summer camp, the group project carried weight with it. There were prizes for those that came 1st, 2nd and 3rd as well as certificates and credits that could be written on CVs. It would all help when it came to applying to collage.

Bella was reading a ratty book in the chair next to the bed I was in. I realised I must be in the spare room of Angela's house. Again, I worried for Dad but with Christine's assurances tumbling around my head, I pushed the worry to the back of my mind, Dad was fine and would always be fine.

I always forgot in times of trouble, how soothing my sister's presence could me. Over the years I had become dependent on her. She kept me safe from harm and stood by my side through everything. In every instant of pain, worry or sadness I could see my sister standing next to me and trying to make things better. She was my other half, the one who knew me best, the one who would pick me up when I was broken and mend me with kind words and a lot of love.

She was the most important person in the world to me and I knew if she needed me to fly to the moon and find an obscure cure to save her, I would do it without a second thought.

"You've been staring at me for a while Ella, everything alright?"

Blinking, my eyes refocused on Bella. She didn't need to know how mushy things were getting in my mind.

"Do you want to hear the bridge? I think I've finally worked it out."

She nodded.

"Guess I should say thank you | For the hate you's and the tattoos | Oh baby, I'm cool by the way | Ain't sure I loved you anyway | Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah." (1*)

"That bit goes before the 'shout out' bit, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Are you finished then?"

"Almost, I've rewritten the second verse. Can I test it out on you?"

This time she nodded.

"Oh, I deleted all your pics | Then blocked your number from my phone |Yeah yeah, you took all you could get | But you ain't getting this love no more |'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit) | Even though you broke my heart in two, baby | But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new) | Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you." (2*)

"It's good, honest but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's not about you and Edward, right?"

I laughed, "no. It certainly started because I was annoyed by people at camp assuming Edward had left me or broken up with me but it evolved into something more special. It's just a fun song really and I think Sophie put more of her 'relationship' feels into it than I did."

"Ok, I was just checking. I know how much Edward loves you and you him. I wouldn't want you to break up over his need to protect you."

"I know we've had many conversations this summer about Edward, however, I can honestly say we haven't broken up."

"I sense a but here."

" _BUT_ he still left and he's going to have to work hard when he gets back. I'm not backing down on this. I'm not going to pretend like he didn't leave me for the entire summer despite his reasons. He didn't even give me a choice in the matter and that hurt. If he comes back and he's serious about us, then he's going to have to work for it. He's going to find that I'm not a doormat and I don't need a man to complete me."

"Meow!"

"I'm serious! I do love Edward but I'm more than just the man I'm with. If I don't set the rules now, what's to say he won't make another decision regarding my life without telling me first?"

"You're right. If Adrian did what Edward has done I don't think I would have the power and the confidence you have. It probably would have broken me."

"Well then isn't it a good thing that Adrian knows that and would never leave you."

"We're a pair aren't we."

"A fantastic pair of twins."

Bella laughed. She always thought her laugh was embarrassing but I rather liked her tinkling laugh. I yawned but couldn't hide it from Bella.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"Try to get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"No not on the chair. Will you sleep in the bed with me like we did when we were kids?"

I guess Bella must have seen something in my face for she just told me to budge over before she joined me in laying down on the bed. She started humming in my ear. It was relaxing and reminded me of all the other times she'd comforted me in the same manner.

 **[x]**

I woke only a couple of hours later to the small of intoxicating cooking. From what I could tell someone was cooking Italian, I hoped it was lasagne but I couldn't be sure. Bella was no longer in bed with me and for a moment I panicked until I saw her standing in the doorway.

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just woke up and you weren't here, I panicked."

"It's alright. I guess the smell woke you up?"

I nodded.

"I made lasagne."

"Really?" I asked with childish hope in my eyes.

"Yup."

I jumped out of bed and then swayed unsteadily on my feet. Bella moved forward with concern.

"I'm alright, really. My legs weren't expecting my fast movement. I'm just excited for lasagne. You don't make it often."

"Only when you need it."

"Thanks Bella," I said softly.

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Adrian thinks he has worked out why you were targeted if you're up to hearing it?"

I knew I had a haunted look in my eye as Bella said that and I squeezed her hand to show the fear I felt but I nodded nonetheless. I'd like to know why.

We walked into the kitchen in silence. Bella sat me down and put a large plate of lasagne down in front of me. In my excitement for the treat I didn't realise that everyone else was sitting around the table watching me, until Adrian began speaking.

"So everyone remembers how I said Fey can sense emotions right?"

I nodded along with everyone else.

"Our Ella is a fascinating and unique person. I never paid too much attention to it because Ella is Ella. I'm around her so much that I didn't think of it."

"Think of what?" asked Bella.

"Ella has an appealing scent. It's different from what vampire's smell and from how the Edward smells her through the mate bond. Even I smell her differently because to me she's family. It was only when Enzo pointed it out that I thought about it seriously. Ella's sweet scent is particularly appealing to dark Fey because she embodies a scent that they cannot attain as dark Fey. Their bodies cannot assimilate anything sweet because of the darkness that lies within them, therefore they seek it out in other ways."

"So you're saying she's in danger because of that?"

"Yes and no."

"Please explain before I hit you," said Emmett.

"Ok, it's like this. On the one hand, yes, Ella's scent makes her a target for dark Fey. The war brewing in the Fey world is very real and it is a threat to all societies. I had expected, as I've explained before, that someone would go after Bella as we are mated. However, in hindsight, Bella is safest because she is always by my side. It makes sense for the enemy Fey to seek out another way to tear us down, i.e. doing after Ella, Bella's twin. Of course, it could be a coincidence but I don't think any of us believe that."

"Ok, so you've explained how she is in danger, so how is she not in danger?"

"We can assume that Marco is a dark Fey. Now, it's clear that he's infatuated with Ella and that's how she's not in danger."

"How do you mean?"

"I said that dark Fey crave sweetness. Ella is especially sweet for reasons unknown. Dark Fey covet sweetness more than anything else. It is unlikely that Marco would put Ella in any real danger because it could mean losing that sweetness that she has."

"Then why did he torture my mind."

"If you had been anyone else Ella, it would have worked. You would have fallen for Marco the way he wanted you to."

"But I didn't."

"No, you didn't. Your body fought the twisted thoughts he placed in your mind. You're mated to Edward, regardless of if that bond is complete, your body fought the virus Marco had given you because your body knew it was wrong. I think that's what caused the blackouts, it was your body's way of protecting you."

"So you're saying my bond with Edward saved me?"

"Essentially."

I smiled, then laughed.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Even when he's not here he's protecting me."

 _I missed him._

"Edward is old fashioned, he thrives off protecting you, knowing you're safe and showering you with love. It would please him that he can still protect you from afar."

I smiled at Rose, dipping my head in thanks.

"I have a plan regarding you spending time with Marco," said Rose.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I'm guessing you want to film the rest of the video in the same location as where you filmed the extra scenes?"

"Yes, Sophie and I had talked about it and thought that would be best otherwise there would be a disconnect between scenes."

"Well, for that to happen I assuming that first you'll have to have a camp representative to oversee you being off-campus? Secondly, since the area in question is behind our house, it only makes sense that both Emmett and I oversee what you'll be doing. That way you'll have three people, two of which you trust in play against Marco."

"That could work," I replied.

"Apart from Marco working out the two of you are Vampires, I don't think that set-up could jeopardise anything. Marco would be none the wiser, Ella could get the group project finished and we can gather information to use against him when the time comes," said Adrian.

"So we're all in agreement over this plan then?" asked Bella.

Everyone nodded.

"Bella…"

"Yes Ella?"

I could tell she thought I was going to disagree with what had been said. I sense it because I could see she was holding her breath.

"Can I have some more lasagne?"

 **(1 & 2 * - as you've probably worked out, the song being used in the group project is: 'Shout Out to My Ex' by Little Mix. Amazing song, one of my favourites.)**


	42. 42 - Missing Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just my original characters and the plot surrounding the Fey.

 **AN:** Two chapters in one day, simply because the next 3 chapters are going to take a while to write because of how much content I'm putting in them. Supposedly this is to tie all my lovely readers over while I manically write those 3 chapters. I also don't know when I'll get them out because I want them to to be at least 85% perfect ~Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-One:**

 **Arkyitor's Song -** See, how good am I? Two chapters, one day :D

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two – Missing Him**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room. Having had the all clear to leave Angela's house, everyone felt safer knowing I was in the safety of the Cullen's. Bella and Adrian came with me, we told Dad we were having a slumber party. Angela was with us as well, her Mum Christine had packed potions and remedies, should I need them.

Rose had sat me down in the middle of the living room and plonked a MacBook pro on my lap. 'Email Edward' she's said, or rather told me, with a glare and I knew to defy her would make her angry.

I supposed that emailing Edward would do me some good. I didn't even know if he'd get the email. Alice had said he'd been distancing himself from the rest of his family but she'd passed on his email some weeks ago and suggested I contact me. Of course, I hadn't done so but now I could see the benefit of doing so.

 _'_ _Dearest Edward,_

 _I miss you. Plain and simple. I didn't know it was going to be this hard to not have you by my side each day. I didn't know it would ache so bad within my chest. I didn't know I'd crave your touch, long to see your face and wish to witness your love once again. In your absence, I feel like a part of me is missing. I find myself humming 'somewhere over the rainbow', I know it's silly but I feel like you are over the rainbow, away from my touch, my sight and my love. I just need to wait patiently for you to return to me._

 _Do you miss me as I miss you? Do you crave me as I crave you? Do you love me still as I love you? I don't have you standing next to me Edward, so the questions go unanswered. The longer I wonder upon them the more uncertain my mind becomes._

 _You left to protect me but Edward I've been vulnerable and in my vulnerability, I've been preyed on. I wish you would come home for I need your protection and your love now more than ever._

 _I was trapped in my own mind Edward. Trapped alone and so afraid. I thought I had lost you, thought you had left me. I killed in my mind Edward, I believed things that weren't real. I came undone in my mind Edward, tripping over invisible feet and screaming out into nothingness. In my despair, I wept but when I was awake I remembered little of my inner turmoil. My mind was playing games on me and so lost was I in my own world that I didn't notice someone was preying on me._

 _If I am neither safe with or without you then how am I to live my life?_

 _Thank you for sending Rose and Emmett back to Forks. A small miracle in regards to seeing you again but nonetheless appreciated. I hadn't fully realised how much your entire family leaving had affected me. Oh, it hurt so bad! I hid what I was feeling from view but Bella could see through my façade._

 _Seeing Rose and Emmett again was like one of my lost soul pieces reattaching themselves. I felt a little less broken and a little more loved._

 _Dark things are brewing in Forks Edward and I worry for what the future will bring. Everyone is working on keeping me safe but I wonder if they will succeed. It only takes one wrong move for everything to come crashing down. What will happen then? Adrian says he knows the enemy but does he really? I think they have underestimated the enemy. I think the enemy is holding his final hand close to his chest. I think it will surprise all when that final hand is thrown._

 _I feel like a shattered pane of glass. I know the glue will fix me but I can't quite reach it. Do you understand what I mean?_

 _I have lost all enthusiasm for the arts summer camp now that I know what has been poisoning me. I am disappointed in myself, for the camp means so much to me but I wish I could just leave it behind._

 _I thought it would do me some good to write down my feelings even if you didn't manage to get this email but I find myself grasping at straws Edward. I don't know what to do or what to say. I have all these emotions boiling up inside me and for the first time I don't know what to do with them. Do I scream out in pain? Do I sob uncontrollably? Do I punch something in anger? Do I drown my sorrows in a substance? Do I hide away from the world? Tell me Edward, tell me what to do?_

 _Of course, I know you won't tell me anything because you aren't here and you cannot be the voice on my shoulder guiding me through my day. I was violated Edward, violated in my own mind. Bella says I was assaulted. Was I? What happens when you can't trust your own mind? In my experience, it means you get sent away to a mental hospital. I don't want to be trapped in a padded cell Edward._

 _I'm afraid now to sleep. Sleep was where the nightmares of horror descended upon my mind. I know now that they were put there by another but that doesn't make the terror of them any less real. I slept earlier because Bella slept by my side like she did when we were little. I try and picture your face for it usually brings me peace but it isn't working any longer._

 _What will it take for you to forgo your mission of destroying Laurent and come home to me? I shouldn't ask it of you, I know I shouldn't but you took my choice away in the matter of you leaving and I wish to take your choice away in the matter of coming home._

 _Come home to me Edward._

 _Save me from the demons that haunt me._

 _Keep me save Edward._

 _Love me._

 _Save me._

 _Please, I'm begging you._

 _If you can hear me._

 _Edward, I need you.'_

I wasn't sure if it made me feel better or worse having written an email to Edward. I wasn't sure it would even reach him or if it would sit unopened in an email box somewhere. My fingers were shaking slightly but I think that was down to finally admitting what I was feeling. Should I have told Bella what I'd written to Edward? Probably. Was I going to? No.

I felt like all the emotion I'd expelled in the email had set me free. I still felt vulnerable and fearful but I still felt better than I had. I felt a little confident and safer in the knowledge that I'd let my feelings out. I could grasp onto live a little better now. Perhaps I had the strength and the courage to now face Marco. Probably not, that was stretching it a bit but at I could say his name without vomiting which was a plus. I guess it would all depend on when I next saw him and how good my acting was.


	43. 43 - Alice's Vision

**Disclaimer:** As always I don't own Twilight, nor am I making any money off this. Just having fun with writing.

 **AN:** Wasn't expecting to get this chapter out today but have used writing as a distraction for the song 'feeling hot, hot, hot' which is currently stuck on repeat in my head! ~ Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Two:**

 **GraceEllingson** \- Goodo. Sometimes I feel my character's voice gets a little lost, having her write what she feels down on paper reminds me what she's fighting for. Aha, he will, very soon, I promise!

 **Debbie Hicks** \- I hope you fall down a well and stay there.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three – Alice's Vision**

Avoiding Marco was hit and miss for me. I tried to avoid him but not too much. I felt like I was doing a good job as it seemed like he didn't suspect anything. I was worried that I'd have to play a part and act like I did before my mind cleared. It was worrying because I didn't remember what my behaviour was like then and didn't want to trip up and spoil the plan to catch him.

Sophie and I managed to refine the finished song between us as Marco disinterest in the song choice had been clear from day one. Sophie agreed with me about the location for filming and we quickly roped in a camp advisor to accompany us to the Cullen's house. Everything was set for that afternoon.

I was feeling sick in my stomach. Despite the reassurances from everyone I cared about I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't safe. I know I'd done my best to have a fun filled positive summer and not to think of Edward too much but I wanted him more than I ever had before.

We were supposed to all drive to the Cullen's together but as usual Marco was absent. The camp advisor said she'd drop us off and go back for Marco. I guess it gave us time to prepare. Sophie had to set up the drum kit and she'd morphed into her dictator mode once more and had me running around placing things in the 'exact' place of her liking.

I had once thought it would be good to stay in contact with Sophie and gain a friendship out of things but having seen her come out of her shell and being greeted with an irritating and annoying version of Alice, I couldn't wait to not see her again.

I was glad someone – Alice or Rose – had the foresight to keep a stock of 'beach' clothes in the house. It calmed Sophie down, after she'd let out an inhuman squeal of excitement at the clothes presented to her.

"I can't believe how many nice clothes you have! How do you have so many nice clothes?"

"Our parents are quite wealthy," said Rose.

"Yeah but still, this is amazing."

"Well, Ella is practically family and when I mentioned to our parents that she was filming a music video, they insisted on buying the clothes to match."

"Ella you're SO lucky!" said Sophie enviously.

"It's like Rose said, they're family."

"I'd kill to have access to this kind of fashion; you must be able to get anything through them."

I didn't like the way Sophie was talking, it was like she thought I could be persuaded to get the Cullen's to buy things for others, like Sophie. I would never use another person like that, ever!

"Look, the Cullen's are wonderful people and they've provided us with yet another edge. With these clothes, our location and our song we're sure to rise above the rest of the competition. So, let's just focus on that."

"Urgh. Fine. I don't know why you're being so serious. I mean it seems this family would do anything for you. Some people would kill for that type of influence. I bet they don't even need all this stuff. Do you think they'd notice if I kept some of these clothes?"

I noticed she'd been rummaging through the clothes and setting a few aside. I thought those were her options for the video but now I wasn't too sure.

"Yes we would notice," came Rose's voice from behind me. "These are all high fashion brands picked out by myself. I know every single piece in this pile and if I have to inform the police that you've stolen from me I will."

"Jeez, I was only joking! I'm going to try some of these clothes on."

Rose and I shared a look that spoke volumes as Sophie sashayed passed us and into the bathroom. We both knew that she wasn't joking and if Rose hadn't have walked in when she did, there was a good chance that Sophie would have pocketed some of the clothes.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

"I'm not sure…Emmett built the decking out over the sand, right?"

"Yep, so you don't have to worry about getting sand in your shoes. I think you should wear heels anyway."

"Heels? Isn't that a little too much for a beach theme? Besides, as you seem to have forgotten, my foot is broken."

"Oh bother. Well at least the outfit I picked out for the live performance can be matched with flats as well."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "ok, I'll trust you on that but only because I know you know what I like and would never force me into something like Alice."

"Good because you're going to look amazing in the outfit I picked."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"How about some jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt?"

"That could work. I got these cool pastel baggy tops, you could wear a cute bralette underneath. Ooo and wear these jean shorts, they're slim fit so they _will_ fit for once. I've even got slip on trainers that will match whatever pastel top you chose."

Rose didn't give me much change to change my mind and pushed me towards her bathroom to change. I chuckled as she herded me into the bathroom, when needed Rose could be as bossy as Alice, if not more so. I settled on a pastel green top in the end, I would have liked to have worn all of them but the green just spoke out to me. Rose had been right, the slip-on trainers in pastel green matched perfectly with the top. I picked out a bralette with detailed straps crisscrossing along the back of it. It was cute. Perfect for the video.

I arrived back in the bedroom the same time Sophie did. Rose was casually sitting on the bed and eyed the both of us.

"You look gorgeous Ella."

"Thanks."

Sophie coughed.

"You look beautiful Sophie," replied Rose but it was a strained response.

I could see why; the dress Sophie chose was terribly unflattering on her. It was white with a multi-coloured panel at the chest. It drew in at her waist and then flowed out at her knees. All the edges were lined with little pom-poms of different colours. It was a nice dress; it just didn't suit Sophie's body shape but it was clear from the smile on her face that she thought she looked amazing in the outfit. Neither Rose or myself could tell her otherwise. I did think it was a little too dressy for the shoot but maybe that's why she chose it. Perhaps she wanted to stand out.

"It was so nice of Emmett to agree to film us again," said Sophie.

"Yes, Emmett's an amazing film artist. You must be proud Rose."

"It helps that he's easy on the eyes…yummy," said Sophie dreamily.

" _MY_ Emmett is the best."

I doubted Sophie could hear the growl Rose gave or sense the tension in her voice but I did. It didn't matter if Sophie had a crush on Emmett because it wasn't like anything would happen but Rose was very territorial when it came to her other half and with Sophie already skating on thin ice I worried how far Rose could be pushed.

"Why don't we go downstairs? We still have to set up your drum kit before Marco arrives."

"Urgh, do I have to? I just got myself all dolled up."

"Yes, you have to. It's your drum kit. You should have put it up before getting dressed."

"Fine."

I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hands and I fought myself to calm down against Sophie's bitchy attitude. How could she have become a different person so quickly? I usually didn't believe in coincidences but with recent events my mind had been completely changed. Sophie was such a quiet soft spoken person and then bam! She became this bitchy sassy girl. It was too coincidental, had Marco got to Sophie the way he had got to me? I mean it would make sense.

It felt good to make Sophie put up her own drum kit. At first I helped her but once it became apparent that she was doing next to nothing to help, I left her to it. I was done being used by another person.

I was nibbling on fruit snacks that Rose had put out when she came and told me she could hear a car coming up the drive. Not wanting me to deal with it, Emmett left to welcome Marco and the camp advisor. When I saw him, I didn't have to be an empath to know that he wasn't happy with this arrangement. He hid his emotions well but I guess I was looking for them. There was a frown on his forehead, his posture was stiff and his hands were curled into fists. This was where things would get tough. This was where I had to act like my mind was still clouded with thoughts of him and no other.

I had to force myself not to look at either Rose or Emmett as I walked towards Marco. I had to stop myself from shivering in disgust. I had to assure that I wouldn't stumble over my words.

"Hey stranger, nice to see you. I thought you were going to bail on us again. You know it's not nice to abandon your project group. This is a group effort Mister! It's nice, here right? My friend Rose suggested it and we already filmed the extra shots here. Word of warning, Sophie's bitchiness is on a new high today, don't give into her demands."

I smiled as I was talking and tried to flirt with my eyes but I don't know if it worked or not. _Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing, I just hope that I'm not going to screw everything up._

"I wouldn't give up on my girls, now would I? I just had something to take care of."

I cringed when he called us his girl's, but I almost vomited when he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me back towards the others. I had always thought acting to be a strong point of mine but I was seriously reconsidering that thought now.

"You look really good today," he whispered in my ear. "It's a shame about the cast on your foot though. I would have liked to have seen you in heels."

I laughed nervously. I don't think Marco noticed, he squeezed me between his arms before letting me go and walking to finish setting up the drum kit for Sophie.

"How do you guys want to do this? Are you going to sing live?" asked Emmett.

"No, well, I thought we'd sing quietly so we can put the song over the film later."

"That's a good plan, Marco do you know your lines? You have missed so many of our rehearsals," said Sophie.

"Jeez, relax girl. I know my lines. Let's just get this over with."

I shot Marco a small glare but he just smirked and winked back at him. I knew I had to be playing a part but I really didn't want him to push Sophie into her angry alter-ego.

It was weird playing so quietly. Neither my guitar or Marco's bass were plugged in and we both made a conscious effort to play with the minimum sound. For Sophie, it was harder as she couldn't play the drums quietly, so she just had to pretend to play and remember not to hit any of her drums or cymbals. Both Sophie and I whispered the lyrics to the camera, it would, ironically, be Marco that synced the video up to the recorded sound. Part of me worried about that but whatever else Marco was, he was good at video editing.

In my mind's eye, I had seen this video shoot last two hours' tops. I don't know why I thought it would be so quick when we had so much to get through. Even without Sophie's dictatorship, all parties involved wanted several scenes shot of different parts of the video, with Rose, Emmett and even the camp advisor having opinions to share.

We stopped for lunch, Rose had out done herself as usual. I had a plate piled high with food I didn't think I'd be able to eat. Rose had strategically placed me between herself and Emmett. I could feel eyes on me and knew Marco was staring at me. Every so often I turned towards him and offered him a smile. It seemed to please him and stopped the glare he was sending towards the two Cullen's. My insides churned terribly but I couldn't let what I was feeling show on the outside. I had to be strong for all those around me. I couldn't fall victim to Marco again. I just couldn't.

After lunch it was straight back to filming various scene and though I knew Emmett was having fun with his role as camera man, I reminded myself to buy him a present for all his hard work.

Sophie wanted to film some individual shot scenes which turned into her dancing seductively towards the camera. It was a cringy experience for all of us to watch but luckily it didn't last long as the camp advisor thought shots of the three of us without our instruments would be better. I agreed but I was also reluctant as it would mean being near Marco. I managed at first to glue myself to Sophie's side but she then got the idea that Marco should be in the middle of us to make the visual even. As I couldn't very well have a tantrum about that idea, I had to suck up my courage and make my body move. Marco was enjoying himself if his wandering hands were any indication. The expression on his face spoke of things yet to happen. It reminded me of the look a villain in a horror film would give before they kill someone.

I was trying hard to keep my mind free of the dark thoughts it had towards Marco. Yes, I was nervous and afraid of him but I needed to get over this. I didn't want to let Marco rule my life and though I felt vulnerable I didn't want others to be able to see it. Again, I felt my thoughts were going around in circles, like when you have a song stuck in your head that you cannot get rid of.

"It's getting late and I think you've got enough footage to work with. If we don't leave soon we'll miss the evening bonfire," said the camp advisor.

I hadn't realised that the sun was turning the sky from blue to pink but realised it much have been a lot later than I'd realised.

"Thank you for helping Emmett," I said.

"No worries. I rarely get time to put this skill to good use."

Sophie had already begun packing up her drum kit to load in the camp advisor's vehicle while Rose was packing up the table and food she'd provided and Emmett was dismantling the video equipment. That left Marco and I standing awkwardly as packing up our guitar and bass took no time at all.

"Will you come back for the bonfire?" he asked.

"I don't think so, it's not really my thing."

"You hardly ever stay for the evening entertainment though."

"I don't like driving back in the dark and well I can't exactly drive at all with my foot so I don't like asking those that drive me to give up their evenings to collect me from camp late at night."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind; you should come tonight."

"You're right, I sure they wouldn't but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable asking. I'm not coming, I don't want to, my leg is sore from standing all day, I knew I should have used my crutches. I just want to head to bed."

"I wish I could change your mind…but I guess I'll see you tomorrow cheré."

I had to hold back the grimace as he called me that name, it spoke of an intimacy that we did not share and would not share for as long as I remained in control of my mind.

"Of course you will. We have our live performance tomorrow. Then we have but three days to finish editing our video and submit it for assessment."

"Don't worry about the video editing, I'll have that finished tonight. I'll put it in for assessment as soon as."

"I thought you were going to the bonfire."

"Little point if you aren't there. Besides, the last days of camp will be more fun if we don't have to worry about the video."

"I almost feel sorry for you; you know Sophie is going to be right by your side dictating as you edit?"

"I guess that's one good thing about camp being almost over."

"What?"

"Only three more days spent in Sophie's present."

I knew Marco was evil. I knew he was dangerous but I still laughed at his statement. Sophie wasn't someone I'd miss either when camp was over.

He pulled me into a tight hug as the camp advisor called both Marco and Sophie to leave. I hugged him back, imagining that I was in the arms of another and not in the arms of one that had harmed me so. Once I could no longer see the tail lights from my position on the Cullen's front porch, I sagged in relief as I felt the weight of the world crashing down around me.

"You hungry?" asked Rose.

I nodded.

"Was us to take you home?"

"Can I stay here tonight please? I know Adrian will only want to talk strategy if I go home and frankly I think the less I know the better."

"How'd you figure that?" asked Emmett.

"Let's not test my acting skills too much. I figure the less I know the easier I'll be able to play the part of being enamoured with Marco. I'll be less nervous and less stressed because I won't know what you have planned and I'll just be focused on the live performance."

"Ok sweetie," said Rose. The endearing term warmed my soul.

Rose made me mushroom spaghetti and I sat in the living room eating while watching Emmett aggressively play his latest shooting game. I didn't know the name of the game but that didn't matter, it was more interesting to watch Emmett's face twist in concentrate and hear the stream of swear words that left his mouth when he failed in his missions.

I was almost on the brink of sleep when my phone rang. No caller ID showed up but I answered regardless.

"Ella, is that you, are you alright?"

"Alice?"

My question and the high pitch my voice had reached caught the attention of Emmett who paused his game to look at me questioningly and bought the arrival of Rose from the kitchen.

"Ella! Tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine Alice, why?"

"Don't go to the place where the lands meet in harmony. Don't cross the apple green grass or walk the meadow of dreams."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"You mustn't go there Ella; do you hear me."

"I don't understand Alice."

"I had a vision Ella and your life is in danger."

"What sort of vision?"

"It changes as quickly as the wind but one thing is constant. Do not walk through the door!"

"What door?"

"I don't know, I can't see it clearly but don't walk through it. Has something been happening? Has something changed? Are you in danger? I need to know."

"Is Edward there? Does he know you called me?"

"He's hunting with Carlisle now but I need all the facts before he returns. Please Ella, I know something is wrong. I fear your future will disappear altogether if something is not done."

The phone was swiftly taken from me by Rose who started speaking too quickly for me to understand. She left the room with her ear plastered to the call with Alice, and with her departure an awkward tension filled the room. Emmett looked at me cautiously.

"Do you think I'm going to die Emmett?"

I didn't think Vampires could get any paler but Emmett proved me wrong.

"Why would you think that? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I'm scared. My death could be a real possibility here. There is so much that I wanted to do with my life, that I want to do with my life but it hasn't been plain sailing for me, even before I arrived in Forks. This isn't like with James, here we don't know what we are up against and we are a smaller group that usual. Death has a bigger chance of taking me this time."

"You shouldn't be thinking this way. Negativity doesn't suit you. You're forgetting how many people are striving to keep you safe and alive, that's got to mean something."

"I'm not saying that it doesn't and I'm not giving up. This is my life and I intend to fight it until my last breath but you know as well as I do that you should think of things from all sides. I'm not being negative; I'm just being logical. I don't want to die Emmett but I might."

"Or we could just be overreacting to something."

"Alice wouldn't have called without reason Emmett. You know how vivid and true her visions ring. It must have been bad for her to call me so hysterically. I'm worried Emmett."

"We'll keep you safe for if we can. You mean so much to all of us, you have an entire family of people trying to keep you safe, you can bet your bottom that we aren't going to give up now."

Rose returned during our lull of silence.

"Considering Alice's call, everyone is coming over. We need to plan for all scenarios. Better to be prepared."

"Did you understand Alice's vision?" I asked.

"I don't think Alice understood half of it but at least we have some grounding points for what might happen and when."

"What can I do to help?"

"Sleep."

"But—"

"Ella, you said yourself, it's best if you know as little as possible. I believe in that statement. I can see how tired you are, I know sleep is probably the last thing on your mind right now but it is probably the best thing for you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Emmett will stay with you till I can come take over."

"You'll keep me safe Emmett?" I asked, hating how childish my voice sounded.

"Always."


	44. 44 - Last Day of Camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I take no credit for that.

 **AN:** Only 1 more chapter until we come to 'Book 3'. FYI, it's going to get worse before it gets better :) ~ Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Three:**

 **Arkytior's Song -** Generally thought the last chapter had annoyed you somehow :) Glad you found it though & yes, he's coming back...he's so close can almost taste him, haha.

 **Emz Fan** \- Well, thanks for being my hundredth reviewer! Thanks, that means a lot. I've planned up to chapter 60 but then I'll have to plan the final book, so who knows how long it will end up being!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four – Last Day of Camp**

The dawn of a new day did not start with the singing of birds or the warm feel of sun. It started with a groan and a worry and a long yawn that clicked my jaw. Stretching once before burying myself further into the bed I willed myself back to sleep so I didn't have to face the day. Unfortunately, nothing can be hidden when you sleep in a house of Vampires. From the first stirrings, I made, Rose had made her way upstairs to the room I slept in and was waiting with a tray of pancakes and a no-nonsense attitude for me to wake up and get ready for the day. I was very content to stay within the snugness of my bed until she threatened to let Emmett into my room. I scoffed at that thought till she mentioned he'd pour a bucket of ice cold water on me if I refused to get up.

No one wanted ice cold water poured over them, least of all by Emmett who would make sure that no part of me remain dry. I exited my warm cocoon enough for Rose to place the breakfast tray down upon my lap. I did love pancakes and knew Rose made especially good ones. I quickly dug into them before she had a chance to confiscate them. She eyed me with amusement but I made no acknowledgement of her look. These pancakes were too delicious to take note of anything else.

 _Was I going to be fine today? Was I going to make it through the day? Somehow camp didn't seem all that important anymore. I regretted signing up for it. I regretted getting accepted for it. I wish I had more of a backbone. I wished I had insisted on knowing the plan. When had I become so meek and weak? Could I overcome what I was feeling in time to make a difference?_

"Are you ready for today?"

"No."

"Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you know the plan."

"It's better if you don't know. Remember, we've been through everything and everyone knows every part of the plan. All you have to do is look gorgeous and kill your live performance."

Suddenly the pancakes tasted like dirt as the nausea and fear climbed up my throat.

I knew Rose sensed something was wrong from the way she tried to distract me while she showed me the outfit she had picked out and left me to change. She chatted to me through the closed bathroom door and never once left me to the thoughts of my head.

I did not know if I could do this but as I was shepherded into the car I realised I didn't have a choice, not really and certainly not now. I was at a turning point but I already knew which way I was going to turn. I was a fighter after all.

Sometimes I felt more adult than child, yet other times I felt more child than adult. At my age, I wasn't supposed to have all the answers but then again, I wasn't supposed to be fighting for my life. Now entering my late teens, I knew no other person would want to be in danger like I was. Other teens strived to be popular, to be admired, have a boyfriend/girlfriend, go to prom and get into a good college. I wanted all that as well but I was coming to understand that I wasn't a normal teenager. Being a normal teenager wasn't the be all and end all of life.

My life may have been filled with more obstacles than most and it might not have gone the typical teenager way I'd expected but that didn't mean I wasn't happy and it didn't mean I wanted to change things.

 _Edward, if you can hear me, I need you._

"You alright back there? You've been awfully quiet," said Emmett.

"Fine really, just day dreaming."

"Everything will be fine Ella, you'll see."

"I wish I had your optimism Emmett."

"Maybe I could beat it into you."

That earnt Emmett a head slap from Rose but they were both smiling so I knew she wasn't mad at him.

The car came to a stop and for a second I wanted the doors to jam and not let us out. Fate had never been someone who answered my prayers and now was no expectation. Emmett helped me out of the car while Rose grabbed my crutches. I was so looking forward to the moment my foot healed and the plaster/crutches would be gone because they were both a pain in my ass!

"This is where we leave you kiddo," said Emmett.

I scowled up at him.

"Emmett, be nice. Ella, you got this. I'm not talking about the other stuff, forget about that. I'm talking about the performance. You're amazingly talented and everyone loves you, so go kill it. I'm sure your guitar is waiting backstage, perfectly tuned for you. Give it your all and then afterwards you and your guitar can come home for a celebration party."

I nodded in thanks and accepted the hugs given before we parted ways. Them to the audience gallery and me backstage to find the rest of my group and learn the order schedule.

I found Sophie first.

"Urgh Ella, it's so annoying, we're going last!"

"Why is that so bad?"

"It means we have to close the show."

"So?"

"So, don't you understand? We have to be perfect, we have to be remembered for being good or we'll go down in camp history as the losers who failed to close the live camp performances."

"Relax Sophie, I know everything will be perfect. We've practised the song; our video is killer and I know you've been planning the special effects for ages."

"You're right of course, it'll be spectacular. I hope the effects team don't screw up the glitter and smoke settings though, I'll be livid if they go off at the wrong time."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I wish Marco was here, he's probably off skiving again."

"Honestly, if he's here by the time we perform, I don't think it really matters where he is now."

"Hmm, I guess so. He's a pain in the ass, right? Why did he have to get picked for our team?"

"Beats me but Sophie we could have been stuck in the blue team or even the green."

"Oh God, you're right. That would have been terrible. Have you heard some of their songs?"

"Yeah, I don't think we need to be worried."

We sat on stools provided and quietly chatted while we listened to others perform. There was a mix of good songs and disaster songs. I was feeling confident about our performance now. If all else failed, it wouldn't matter too much about Marco because Sophie and I would kill things. I kept feeling like someone was watching me but I couldn't see anyone. It was unnerving and caused my stomach to churn painfully. It could have been a friend watching over me but it could have also been the gaze of something sinister. I didn't know what to think.

When Marco came strolling up to us ten minutes before we were due to play, I was annoyed by his lazy attitude and bored state of mind. I think I would have preferred it if he'd been here with us waiting for the duration rather than appearing when he did. It worried me, for what had he been doing the entire time Sophie and I had waited? His happy-go-lucky smile did nothing to assure me that he was trustworthy, and though his grovelling won Sophie over, it left me feeling concerned.

As I was pushed towards the stage with my guitar in hand, I took sight of the large audience. Larger than any audience I'd performed in before, I could clearly pick out my family and friend's which was my saving grace. I think without the sight of them, I would have buckled under my anxiety and not managed to get myself onto the stage at all.

Sophie had planned every part of our performance, from the way we stood to the special effects and the way we'd disappear at the end. All I had to do was sing the song we'd composed and hope that whatever plan had been thought up worked the way it was supposed to.

I took a deep breath.

 _This is a shout out to my ex | Heard he in love with some other chick | Yeah, yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit | Forget that boy, I'm over it | I hope she getting' better sex | Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe | Took four long years to call it quits | Forget that boy, I'm over it._

From the first word sung I felt my nerves dissolve as the music flowed over me. I loved the ability music had to take all your worries and fears away and just let you live the music as it played. It calmed me, it was a part of my soul. I sang my way through the bridge before the chorus and rejoiced in the way our three voices melded together.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man |You made my heart break and that made me who I am | Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I |I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_

The next verse was Sophie's to sing, so I concentrated on playing my guitar, smiling and looking out into the audience. So far, the effects Sophie had wanted had gone off without a hitch. I could tell she was pleased and for that I was eternally grateful. I couldn't imagine how angry she'd have been otherwise. Furthermore, no other group had used special effects for their performance, so we were sure to win points for that.

The bridge before the final repeat of the chorus had been given to Marco. We hadn't wanted him to feel too put out by the song being as he called it 'overly girly'. However, both Sophie and I had been worried about how he'd pull it off, heaven forbid if he'd sung it in a high pitched girly voice. We both knew if someone was going to screw up this performance then it was going to be Marco. Yet, both myself and Sophie were pleasantly surprised when he sung with such emotion and manliness. I could feel myself breath a sign of relief as his solo part came to an end.

I knew no other group, of which there were a fair few, had had such a well-rounded performance.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man | You made my heart break and that made me who I am | Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I | I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down | You'll never bring me down._

As the final note was sung, our chance to disappear arrived as smoke and glitter filled the stage. We were supposed to just duck out backstage and wait but things didn't happen that way. They should have told me the plan.

 **[x]**

A voice was calling me. My head ached. I remembered the smoke and the glitter but as I opened my eyes I remembered not where I was or how I got there. I was in uncharted waters now.

"You're awake good, we need to move."

"Marco?"

"Get up!"

"Where are we?"

Everything around me was so vibrant in colour it was almost too painful to look at but it was also blurry and like a mirage I didn't know if it was real or not. I felt sick as I realised the extent of my danger. Whatever plan the others had had obviously hadn't worked. As evidence by my current predicament, Marco had taken me somewhere and I felt a fear so deep and so strong that I didn't know what to do with it.

"Get up Ella. We mustn't dawdle."

"Marco, where are we? What have you done?"

"Ella, sweet Ella, you'll soon be mine."

"Take me home Marco, please, it's not too late."

The physical attack came out of nowhere. The blow to the side of my head sent me flying backwards onto the ground. The impact of his fist to my head coming so fast and heavy that I was knocked for six. I didn't know a punch could hurt so much. I stayed on the ground, afraid to move till I was hauled up by the arms of Marco.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You just angered me is all. We're in the 'in-between plains'. It's the land that lies in-between plains of existence, like the human world and the fey world. We need to move or I'll be forced to hand you over and I don't think I could do that."

"Hand me over to who?"

"The Master of course."

"Who's the Master?"

"My boss. You know you can never escape the Master, he has a network of spies and they're always watching which is why we have to move now."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one can find us, where we can be alone forever."

"Marco, what does the Master want? I thought the war was in the fey world."

"This is much bigger than just the fey Ella. He wants total control over all supernatural creatures. Imagine the harmony. Imagine the rules. Imagine a world where all creatures are equal."

"That would never happen, all creatures are different."

"It will happen, there is no room for failure. If The Master fails, we all die."

"Marco, you have to take me back, please, I've got family."

He turned around, grabbed me with both arms, squeezed and shook me till my eyes couldn't focus.

"No, no, no Ella. It's you and I remember? Forever? Why aren't you in love with me anymore? Don't worry, I'll make you love me again."

"You love me?"

"Of course, Ella. Don't doubt me now. I had to befriend you, had to be near you on orders from The Master but don't you see? I've defied him now. I befriended you for him but I fell in love with you for me. You're my forever after. For eternity."

"I don't love you Marco."

He shoved me away from him, I stumbled but managed to remain standing.

"Why would you say something like that Ella? How could you be so cruel? I know you love me."

"I don't Marco."

"No, no, this is wrong. Someone messed with your mind, tell me."

I remained silent. A part of my brain wondered why I continued to egg him on, why I was putting myself in more danger. Yet, the other part of me knew I had to keep him talking, I had to hold onto the hope that someone would find me and that I'd be safe from Marco and whoever this Master was.

"WHO MESSED WITH YOUR MIND," he screamed at me.

"No one, I promise. My mind is my own."

"No! Your mind is mine."

"I'm not in love with you Marco but I could be your friend if you stopped all this now."

"No one will love you like I do."

"I have Edward."

"YOU HAVE NO ONE."

"Just think about things Marco. What life is there for us? If you must force me to love you? If we should keep running from danger? If we hide forever? Does that sound like a forever destiny?"

"We could have the best lift, just you and me forever Ella. We could be a family, have children of our own. I will not force you to love me, I don't have to because I know you secretly love me, and if you don't it will come with time. My love for you will never fade. You will come to see in time that you love me as much as I love you. Can you not see what a charmed life we'd have together?"

"Marco, can you not see how much damage you'd cause me? Can you not see how you'd break me? If I stay with you I'll die Marco, do you want me to die?"

"I could kill you with a knife," he said.

I gulped when he produced said knife and wielded it in his hand in a way I'd only seen professionals do in the movies.

"A knife like this…but I wouldn't do that to you Ella. I wouldn't hurt you."

Without thought I touched my throbbing eye.

"No, not like that Ella. That wasn't hurting you. That was just reminding you where you belonged, with me, where everything is warm and loving. I'd never really hurt you, you understand, that, right?"

 _No I didn't understand that, I didn't understand any of this. I just wanted to be saved. I wanted Edward. I needed to fight to survive._

"No I don't understand."

He was before me in a flash, I flinched but couldn't move from the grip he had on me.

"You have such a pretty face Ella but if I must ensure you of my love by marring it I will."

He talked as he traced a line with the knife from the top of my right eyebrow down to the side of my chin. It hurt like hell and I could feel blood rushing to the surface. It wasn't deep enough to be dangerous but it would most likely leave a scar.

"See how quickly you bleed? Your blood cannot wait to great me, I call to it and it comes. It loves me."

"Marco, it hurts, you've hurt me."

"No, you hurt yourself Ella by not believing in me. If you'd just believe in me then you'll never be hurt again. Don't you see? It's you that is stopping us from being together. You could end all of this. Just give into me. Give up your old life and live happily with me."

All the time we'd been wandering this plain, I hadn't been able to make sense of anything around us. It was like walking through a storm, I couldn't get a clear picture of anything. I was feeling hopeless and losing any positivity of being rescued. My face was in so much pain it was a wonder than I hadn't crumbled on the floor. I didn't know how to deal with the situation I was in. There wasn't exactly a guide on how to survive being kidnapped by a crazed lunatic. I worried about the blood I was losing, I knew it wasn't enough to die from but I knew I needed to get to a hospital. There was no thought in my head that I could focus on. Everything was chaotically jumbled with no end or beginning and the drive I had to survive was lost within it all.

"We should marry Ella,"

"No."

"You don't mean that, marriage is forever and we are forever."

"Marco, please."

"Yes, that's what you can say at the altar, then everyone will hear the love in your voice."

"I'm not marrying you."

"You'll do as you're told."

"Marco, do you hear yourself? You're crazy. Nothing about this is normal. This infatuation you have with me must stop. Nothing good will come from this and if continued you'll only set us on a road to heartbreak and destruction. What were you doing before you met me? I'm sure you had a purpose, I'm sure you had someone special in your life? Why don't you go back to that Marco? Why don't you go back to before and live a happy life? Let me go and you'll get all the happiness you desire, I'm not important Marco, the Master tricked you, he doesn't need me."

He stood, his eyes downcast, his posture relaxed and his grip on the knife loosened and it fell to the ground. For a moment, I thought I had won. I thought I had talked him away from the ledge and I thought things were over. I was wrong.

"There is no other life for me Ella, you're wrong and your twisted words won't change my mind. If I can't have you then no one can. Say goodbye to life."

He pulled out a gun, a gun I had no idea he was hiding. I stared down the barrel of the gun barely breathing. I felt eerily calm. I did not want to die but it seemed I had no one to run, so I would greet death head on and I would not back down from Marco during my last few moments.

 _Remember me._


	45. 45 - Rescue Me

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight. Just playing in the sandbox.

 **AN:** Oh Lord, this was hard to write. Has taken me all week! Actually wrote the second half first. It's split into two part because of the separate P. but should still be easy to read. This is the last chapter of Book Two ~ Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Four:**

 **Arkytior's Song -** I feel like you're going to shout at me again for this chapter :) like you did for Chapter 44 but hopefully in a good way?

 **Emz Fan -** I've updated, yay. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but they're so fun to write!

 **Adela -** Thanks

 **GraceEllingson -** I assume I've shocked you? May this chapter bring you back.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five – Rescue Me**

 **Bella P.O.V – Part 1**

Ella was amazing, her performance was by far the best of the lot and that ending with the smoke and the disappearing act was very well done. By this point everyone had taken up their positions yet I remained in the audience with Dad and Christine. I first new something was wrong when my gut twisted painfully. People didn't think twin intuition was a real thing but I knew it to be real. Even before Adrian came back with a scowl of worry upon his face did I know that something had gone wrong. With a glance towards Christine, I headed off with Adrian.

We should have told Dad, it's not fair that he knows of the supernatural world but we keep him excluded.

"What happened? What went wrong?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean they used the smoke as a distraction, or rather Marco did. We found Sophie backstage unconscious. A camp nurse is treating her now."

"What do we do?"

"Where would he have taken her?"

"Adrian, where would he go to escape being hunted?" asked Rose.

"The only place I can think of is the in-between world."

"Can you take us there?"

"Yes, but it'll be tricky. It's not easy to get there. There's a rite of passage ritual that needs to be performed to open the gate, if we gather all the ingredients in time we'll be able to open the gate at midnight but…"

"What?"

"Time passes differently in the in-between. An hour in there could be days out here. There's no way of knowing how long we'll be gone or how long Ella will have been stuck there when we arrive."

"Ok, plan of action. Christine will keep Charlie safe. Angela will go with Adrian and Tyler and gather the ingredients to use in the ritual. Bella will pack a small bag of clothes for Ella, including a first aid kit and—"

"What will you two do?" I asked Rose.

"Phone Alice. I don't care what Edward's doing, we need our family home now."

"So, this is the plan to rescue Ella?" I asked to which the group around me nodded.

"Adrian can the ritual be done anywhere? Or does it need to be in a particular place?" asked Rose.

"No, it can be done anywhere."

"Ok, meet back at our house eleven tonight, later if you're still gathering ingredients," she said.

Seven hours to pack a bag seemed a bit much but as I was barely holding myself together as it was, I guess I could use those seven hours to my advantage. I cannot tell you how I was still standing tall and not lying on the ground unmoving. Ella meant everything to me and to know that she had been taken from me wasn't something I wanted to entertain for long. I just wanted her back in my arms.

I cannot explain the feeling of not being able to sense my twin. It made me feel all sick inside. Nothing else mattered to me right now other than getting her back where she belonged.

Between my tears and my panic, packing took longer than I thought. I packed her favourite clothes and her favourite teddy bear but decided to buy a first aid kit from the local grocery store. Better that than Dad ask me what I was doing. I had nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs and I hated it.

 **[x]**

The darkness of night rolled in slowly. I guess it was like the saying goes, time drags when you watch it. My truck spluttered to life as I drove towards the Cullen's home. Every inch of my brain was determined to bring Ella home, there was no room for failure.

The Cullen home always represented safety which was odd considering they were Vampires. In the darkness, it was lit up, looking warm and inviting, an escape from the cool air that was descending upon us.

Adrian, Angela and Tyler were already there. I could see them out the back of the Cullen property. I didn't want to interrupt them when they looked so involved in the task at hand. Everything rested on them getting the ritual right, without the ritual, we couldn't open the gate and find Ella.

"They got everything on time?" I asked Rose.

"Yes. Speared by determination I think."

"How'd it go, talking to Alice?"

"Very well I should think as it bought me home."

"Alice!"

I ran to hug her, excited to see the small Vampire.

"It bought everyone home," said Rose.

I followed her gaze and saw all the Cullen's standing before me. My eyes found Edward's last and hardened.

"Edward," I said coolly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I glared at him some more before turning away.

"Are you all coming?"

"No, just Alice and Edward are accompanying you. Jasper is going to wait here with Esme and I'm going to the hospital. You'll need a Doctor on your return I'm sure."

"Did Adrian tell you he didn't know how long we'd be gone?" I asked.

"He did but if you bring Ella safely home, I do not mind how long it takes."

It still amazed me all this time later, how deeply Ella effected the lives of others. The Cullen's saw her as family. They'd left to protect her and they'd returned to save her. She was lucky.

We'd been kept out of the ritual, Adrian didn't want us to interfere with what was happening. I understood but it would have been wonderful to watch it take place. Sometimes I wished I was a little bit magical but then I'd remember how clumsy I was and how the two wouldn't mix.

When a bright white light shot out from where the ritual was taking place, I knew it was time.

"Stay safe," had been the parting words from Carlisle.

I felt nervous, fearful even. The boost of confidence Jasper had let out was welcomed but not enough to remove my feelings of doubt.

Adrian guided each of us through the gate with Tyler waiting on the other side of us. I don't know what I expected of this in-between world but it wasn't this. It felt like I'd stepped into Willy Wonka's World. Everything had a sugar like theme to it with a gloss coat of very pigmented colour. I felt like I needed to wear sunglasses to look at everything without squinting. At the same time, all this colour seemed fake. Like it would disappear at any moment and walking through it felt like I was walking through thick mud. Almost immediately I wanted to leave, there was something about this place that didn't seem right.

"How are we going to find her?" asked Edward.

"Angela cast a finding spell, all we have to do follow the cord coming from the object in her hands and it will lead us to Ella."

"Adrian this place is weird," I said.

"That's why it's called the in-between place. You aren't meant to stay here indefinitely. There are many in-between places all over. This one is specifically relates to the ground between the human and fey worlds. That's why it's overly bright."

"This 'walking through mud' feeling isn't going to go away then?"

"Not likely, it's a measure to prevent people spending too much time here. It's probably worse for you because you're human, I'm sorry."

"The cord is leading us this way," came Angela's voice from the front of the queue.

We all began walking while trying not to get annoyed at how difficult the walk was. The fact that the Cullen's seemed to have as much difficulty walking as the rest of us was a big deal. It made me feel better about my own annoyance.

Adrian had been right about time moving differently in the in-between. Already I couldn't tell how long we'd been here. On the one hand, it didn't feel like that long but on the other hand when I tried to think about it, my thoughts became confused and muddled.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking of this but I couldn't help but notice that our rescue mission could benefit from some high-tension music. I was starting to think that the in-between effected humans more than just the difficulty in walking. Never had my mind wander so in a situation that commanded seriousness. I would have slapped myself across the face if I thought it would make a difference. Trying not to focus on the confusion within my mind, I walked with determination and took in the faces of those around me.

Unsurprisingly it was Edward whose face I gravitated towards looking. The summer had been dragging along so slowly that I'd lost sight of the fact that he might return. Call me a protective Mother hen but I had to look out for my sister. I knew she loved Edward with every fibre of her being but I also knew that she was hurt by Edward's leaving, however much she tooted that she was not.

Edward's face was almost unreadable except for the twitch in his eye and the tightness in his jaw. He was coming to realise, I think, just how serious the situation before us was. I don't think he ever believed that Ella would be in danger without them here to protect her. I don't think he'd thought that far ahead. Knowing that his one goal – protecting her – had failed had to be hard on him. Despite my cold attitude towards him, I did feel for him. He wanted Ella back as much as I did and that put us on the same side.

Whatever situation we found Ella in, she would be changed by her experiences and changed in a way none of us knew. Even Alice, couldn't see the future clearly and therefore couldn't give us any words of comfort. Ella had suffered a lot in life, I knew first-hand how she'd been at the hands of our Mother and how she had risen from the ashes once we'd moved from Forks. I worried how she'd cope with this latest situation. How far can you push someone before they break? I didn't mean to think so negatively, but someone had to think of the fallout. My top priority was to care for my sister as she would care for me. Once all of this was over, she was going to need someone who stood by her side and did not judge her. Looking at the faces around me, I knew that job was going to fall on my shoulders. I didn't mind and I could take it willingly. Everyone needed a supporter in life, some more than others.

"How long have we been walking for Adrian?" I asked.

"It's difficult to tell. The sooner we find her the better. It feels longer than a couple of hours doesn't it."

"The cord is getting stronger, there are other colours entwined now. I think we're getting close," said Angela.

That got excitement from most of the party. I could hear my heart rate escalate. Alice glanced at me worriedly but I shrugged her off.

"What are we going to do when we find her? Considering that she is probably still with Marco?" asked Rose.

"I say we pummel him," replied Emmett.

"While I'd like nothing more than to do that Emmett, we have to consider that he'll be holding her hostage. I wouldn't want to hit Ella by accident, no, we need someone to talk to him rationally before we make any sudden moves."

"Are any of us rational right now?" I asked.

"I'll do it," said Edward.

"Really? Are you sure you're in the right frame of mind for that?"

"Not particularly but I do have control of my emotions. Besides if I can hear him then I can interrogate him on a deeper level."

"Getting inside his head would give us an advantage. I vote Edward be the main speaker, I'll step in if needs be," said Adrian.

They seemed to be the obvious choices in the party, however much I agreed with Emmett, I knew that violence wasn't the best option with someone so mentally unstable. Speaking of mentally unstable, I caught a glimpse of something out in the distance. Too far for my human eyes to make out what it was but enough to know that it was indeed something.

"What's that?" I asked, unconcerned that I was stating the obvious.

I was met with grumbles of 'not sure' and 'I don't know', till Adrian answered with the words everyone was hoping for.

"It's what we're looking for."

Fierce determination entered my heart and the hearts of those around me as we fought our way through the mud like slowness to reach what we searched for before it disappeared.

 _I'm coming Ella, hold on._

* * *

 **[x]**

 **Ella P.O.V – Part 2**

It had to be a mirage, there was no way that Edward was standing before me now. I wasn't worthy of his presence. I wasn't worthy of anyone's presence. I knew because I had the marks to prove it. It felt like weeks since Marco had captured me, weeks of putting up with his rambling, weeks of begging him to let me go and weeks of being trapped in my mind.

I knew my mind was free from his powers but it was stuck with my own sinister thoughts. The fire I'd had to keep him talking had withered with each passing moment I was left without rescue. There was a bruise on my forearm from where I told him I didn't love him. There was a cut on my knee from when I fought to get away from him and the pain from my face wound had never lessened. Whether it was infected or not I had no idea but it burned with pain each time I changed my facial expression.

There was an evil in Marco that had festered and grown with each passing hour. It was a crazed evil that would have gotten a human locked up for life. He rambled to himself over in the corner before darting his beady eyes towards me and yanking me to a new destination.

We were constantly on the move, never stopping for more than a couple of hours. I couldn't tell the difference between day and night in the in-between world. There was no way to tell the time here. I was exhausted.

 _What was I doing? Where was I? Wait! Edward was here! Wasn't he?_

I wanted to scream from my conflicted thoughts. Maybe I was going insane, maybe that was the cost of being kidnapped was. Blinking did nothing to remove the mirage of Edward that stood before me. He looked so lost, so sad and so guilty. I didn't understand his emotions, he wasn't real. He was never real, Marco said he was a figment of my imagination. Someone like Edward would never want someone like me.

"Ella, can you hear me?"

 _What is that angelic voice? Why is it talking to me?_

I could see other people crowding my vision but I couldn't put names to faces at present. My soul seemed to know them but my mind didn't. Marco grabbed me from behind, he didn't like these people, these strangers. They'd try to take me away, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear but they were more like psychotic ramblings. His grip on me was tight, he wasn't going to let me go, not for anyone.

"Ella…"

My gaze was drawn to a girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, her face was kind. My soul sang for her, pulling me in and comforting me in my anguish. I knew this girl but how? Whoever she was she was safe.

"Let her go Marco."

"I won't she's mine. We're forever after."

"She was never yours Marco. Look what you've done to her. Where has Ella gone?"

"I'm right here," I said quietly.

"Yet you aren't Ella and you can't see how lost you are."

 _Who was this man to tell me who I was? Didn't I know who I was? What was my name? Ella? Marco was the only thing that made sense._

"Marco this has gone on for too long. Whatever you thought to achieve has failed. Give her up before you meet your doom."

"Can't, can't give her up. She's mine, mine. You can't take her, if you take her I'm dead."

"If I leave her with you, she's dead."

"No, no. I love Ella. Ella loves me. Separating us will only cause us pain."

"What happened to Ella Marco? There is a lot of blood, what happened to her face?"

"It was an accident. She was being disobedient. She needed to learn."

There were gasps all around. _Gasps were bad. My face hurt. Marco hurt me. Marco was bad?_

"Can you not see what you've done to Ella? Look at the bruises."

"I love Ella."

"Yet you hurt her."

"No, no. I teach her. She must leave the past behind. No more friends, no more family and no more _Edward_. She has to be alone for me to have her."

"Adrian, we're getting nowhere with this line of questioning. We need to get her out of here."

"You lose Marco."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" I shouted.

Everyone and everything seemed to stop.

"What's that?"

They looked where I pointed. Like a sand storm a great cloud of black seeped from every corner of the in-between land and began moving towards us. It was intense, the blackness was so full and yet so empty. It was like staring into nothingness. It made my heart ache.

"No, no, no, he's found us. Ella, we must run. He can't find us, he can't get us."

"What is that?" asked someone.

"Ella please."

"Is that the Master?"

"His power."

Marco tried to get me to run with him but my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't move. His arms seemed to burn against my skin and he quickly removed them. He was in a full-blown panic, hysterically chanting to himself and his movements agitating. I couldn't concentrate on the noise around me when I had to concentrate on myself.

Something was in my mind. Something dark and twisted. A shadow perhaps? What was it? I don't know but it engulfed my mind in total darkness, took away my sense and left me in the darkness alone. I felt my heart cry out in pain yet I could nothing to stop what was happening. I had never thought darkness to be scary, to be so consuming. This was unlike anything I could have imagined. I hated it. I immediately wanted to get rid of it but how could I? The darkness tried to comfort me like it would a child but I wasn't falling for it. Whatever was in my mind was crazy, it wanted me and it was only a matter of time until it got me.

It wouldn't take me now though, not with so many witnesses.

I heard the screams before my eyes opened. The darkness was still there, trying to pull me under but for now I was stronger. Marco did not go without a fight, he must have ripped his nails clean off his fingers the way he desperately clawed along the ground and tried not to be pulled away. The darkness was unrelenting, it did not give up on its mission to reclaim Marco for its own.

What had Marco said all that time ago? I was his mission, he'd been asked to befriend me for another. That that other come to collect? Marco had failed, hadn't he? Instead of turning me over he'd kept me as a pet. He wanted me for himself and the Master wouldn't have liked that. The Mater only liked darkness it seemed. As the darkness took Marco away it retreated from where it came. Slowly the in-between world went back to normal but the darkness lingered in my mind. It seemed like it was whispering to me, whispering of things to come.

 _"_ _Soon…"_

The darkness left suddenly, my view of those in front of me was blurry. A different kind of darkness greeted me.

 **[x]**

I knew I was in the hospital even before I opened my eyes. Between the smell and the gentle hum of machines there was no other place I could have been. Since I'd moved to Forks I'd been in the hospital more than ever. The world was a blurry haze of images and colours. None of which I could really work out.

I was surprised that my face didn't throb as I'd become accustomed to it doing. Noticing the IV in my arm, I guessed that was helping with the pain. My face felt rugged but not as bad as the time in the in-between. Looking at my body – or at least what was above the hospital sheet – I noticed several little nicks and bruises and was startled to realise I didn't know what they were from. Had I really retreated into my mind that far?

"Bella," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

No one came running, so I tried again, "Bella." I was louder this time, at least it sounded louder to my ears.

"Ella? Ella!"

She came running then, but careful of my injured state, Bella merely wrapped my hands into her own and squeezed tightly. She looked worn out, anxious and sad. Tears leaked out of her eyes and I wished I had the ability to move and catch them from her face but the mere thought of moving made me want to groan in pain.

"Hi Bella."

She giggled but it was a wet crying version.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry. Ella, we failed you."

"You didn't fail me."

"We did. We should have been more aware. We should have protected you."

"Bella. This wasn't anyone's fault except Marco. We were dealing with things we had no knowledge of. How were we going to fight that?"

"Please don't talk so rationally. I can't even begin to understand what you went through but I know you Ella and you don't have to keep things so contained."

"I, I don't remember what happened."

"Really? Are you being serious? How could you not remember?"

"Where's Dad Bella?"

 _I didn't even want to entertain the thoughts of what had happened to me. I wasn't lying to Bella, most of what had happened I didn't remember but what I did, I didn't want to think of. I was another person during my time in the in-between. I didn't want to remember who that person was and what that person had gone through. I would have to talk about it one day but that day wasn't today._

"He went to get some food but Ella he's so angry."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Ella, you don't realise. You were gone for two weeks. Dad really lost his shit and he's so angry at us and you."

"Oh."

"He's going to punish you, I know it."

"What about you?"

"I've already received my punishment. Two weeks without seeing Adrian. I can talk to him on the phone but he's not allowed to come around our house and I'm not allowed to go to his."

"I knew we should have told him."

"We all make mistakes."

I resisted the urge to touch my face. I'm sure my jerky hand movements didn't go unnoticed by Bella but she subtly ignored them. Between my broken foot and my scarred face, I was going to cause a lot of whispers when school started once more.

"Ella, you haven't asked me about the others who found you."

"I'm sorry, how are Adrian, Tyler, Angela, Rose and Emmett?"

"They're fine but that's not what I meant."

"He wasn't real. Just a figment."

"I'm quite real, I assure you."

Bella hopped away from my bed as Edward appeared by my side. He hadn't changed a bit, not that I expected him too. I thought I had stopped imagining him long ago but perhaps my mind was still trying to cope. Perhaps this mirage of Edward was what I needed in my life.

"You cannot be real."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I made you up. You were just a fantasy."

"I was never a fantasy. I have been yours Ella, since the moment we met."

"You're not real."

"How can I persuade you otherwise?"

"I have no answer for you."

"Hello Ella."

"Alice?"

I remembered this person, this flighty pixie. I had memories of her in my mind.

"Alice, we were talking," said Edward.

"Hmph! With your talking I would have had to wait days to reunite with Ella."

"She doesn't remember us."

"No, she doesn't remember you and I doubt she wants us to talk like she isn't here. Ella, you're going to be fine. I know your head is all jumbled up right now but I promise that's just because of the hospital medication and your time in the in-between. Give it a couple of days and all your memories of us will return. I give you my word."

"Alice is never wrong you know," said Bella.

"Are the others outside?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to overwhelm you and bring everyone in at once," said Bella.

I yawned.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"Try and get some sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake?" I asked while looking only at Bella. "All of you," I added.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else."


	46. 46 - Book 3: Return from the Inbetween

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight only my original characters and plot that bares no resemblance to that of Twilight

 **AN:** Surprised I managed to get this out this week as have been suffering from an horrific migraine. Anyway, we're now into Book 3 where all but 1 chapter (56) have been planned. Note on Ella, she's going to suffer before she gets better. Note to readers, I have 1st hand experience with depression and 2nd hand experience with PTSD. Nothing is written to offend anyone. ~ Hannah **[P.S. reviews will be answered at bottom of this chapter]**

* * *

 **Book 3 Chapters:**

Chapter Forty-Six – Return from the Between

Chapter Forty-Seven – Walking on the Other Side

Chapter Forty-Eight – Mind Prison

Chapter Forty-Nine – Turn of Events

Chapter Fifty – Searching

Chapter Fifty-One – Being A Senior

Chapter Fifty-Two – Coming Out of the Shell

Chapter Fifty-Three – A Message

Chapter Fifty-Four – Dating Edward

Chapter Fifty-Five – The Denali's

Chapter Fifty-Six – [not yet planned]

Chapter Fifty-Seven – You Mean Nothing to Me

Chapter Fifty-Eight – It's Oh So Light

Chapter Fifty-Nine – Cliché

Chapter Sixty – The Death Of…

* * *

 **Book 3 - Chapter Forty-Six – Return from the Between**

I was…glad to get out of the hospital. There is nothing about hospitals that I enjoy. I doubted that anyone really enjoyed a stay at the hospital. My memories of life had returned, I knew who everyone around me was and that made me feel safer. My memories of my time with Marco were, as Jazz said, locked within my mind. Every now and then I caught glimpses of them but never enough to understand them. Honestly, they scared me. I was a different person in them.

Carlisle had diagnosed me with PTSD. I felt like a fraud. Soldiers got PTSD, victims of assault got PTSD, but not me. I felt like I didn't deserve it. I felt like I was taking help away from another, that I was fooling everyone.

Dad had grounded me upon my return from hospital. I understood his reasons and accepted them quietly. Bella hadn't been quiet about her punishment but I agreed with Dad's anger and his hurt, we should have told him what was going on. He had had a right to know and to keep him out of the loop hadn't be wise at all.

I loved my Dad and I hated that I had put him through so much pain and anguish over what had happened. He hid it well but I could see his pain and his worry even now and I vowed to myself that I would never keep something important from him again. I think mostly Dad is angry that the plan made to keep me safe failed so spectacularly and that there wasn't a backup plan. I don't think he liked the fact that we were gone for so long either.

I wasn't comatose, I wasn't a shell of who I was but I was different and I was changed. I could see it in the eyes of those around me. They were waiting for me to break, waiting for me to shut down. They didn't know how to deal with me so they'd resorted to walking on egg shells. I wanted to scream out loud, I wanted to run through the forest with no destination in mind and I wanted to feel alive. I didn't feel alive, not right now. I just felt like I was existing. I'd picked up a rather nasty habit of pressing down on the scar upon my face just to feel the pain. I knew it was wrong to do but the pain made me feel alive. If I felt the pain I knew I was fine.

I was worrying people. I could tell. It only takes one too many times of seeing someone look at me then turn abruptly when I catch their eyes to know that something was wrong. There were no words in my vocabulary to make them understand what I was feeling. I wondered if they'd get me to see a counsellor. To me it seemed the logical route, I couldn't continue to bottle my feelings up inside me. Yet, how could I talk to a counsellor about what I'd seen? They'd surely lock me up in a mental institute if I spoke about witches and vampires.

It was the murmuring voices that woke me from my slumber that afternoon. Wrapping a blanket around my shoulders I tiptoed to the top of the stairs and sat down. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear them. There was a meeting going on downstairs that they intended to keep me out of, a meeting about myself. I suppose I should have expected it, yet it hurt to know that they couldn't trust me with their thoughts.

"It's all my fault, I should have seen this happening," said Alice.

"No, it's my fault. Marco was a dark fey. This all happened because I sought protection from the human world," said Adrian.

"I should not have left," said Edward.

"It's not anyone's fault and blaming each other is not going to help Ella. This was an unfortunate incident. We wanted to protect Ella but we were walking blind. There was no way we could have predicted what would happen," said Bella.

"My poor Ella," whispered Dad, "I've never seen her like this before."

"It'll be fine Dad, we'll help her through it."

"She needs to see someone," said Christine.

"She can't! She knows too much about the supernatural world. If she slips up she could end up in a much worse place," said Edward.

"She needs to see someone," said Rose.

"We need to stop arguing," said Bella. "If Ella feels like she needs to see someone then we'll organise it for her but no one and I mean no one is going to force her into something that she's not comfortable with."

"We only want what's best for her."

"No, you want what's best for her in your eyes. You can't rush her recovery nor can you force her to see things through your eyes. Ella has to heal in her own way," said Bella.

"I will fix her, even if she ends up hating me," said Edward.

They started arguing over one another about how best to 'fix me'. I couldn't take it. I noticed that neither Bella or Dad contributed to the argument that was now gaining volume. At least my family believed in me.

I crept down the stairs, not at all surprised that no one had heard me coming.

"Why are you determined to take my choice away Edward?"

I hadn't spoken all that loudly but still the conversation around me stopped as everyone turned to gaze at me.

"If you wanted this to be a secret meeting, you might have wanted to do it elsewhere. You all seem to have notions about how to fix me but was anyone going to ask my opinion?"

"We just want what's best for you," said Edward.

"Not to rehash my sister's words but best for me or best for you? The way I see it none of what's been said would be best for me."

"How can you say that? All of us care about you," he replied.

"Really? You all care about me? You left me to fend for myself Edward. Off you went galivanting across the world to fulfil your 'knight in shining armour' tendencies and I said nothing because I knew your old-fashioned ways would not be satisfied until you'd claimed Laurent's blood. It doesn't, however, change the fact that you left me unprepared and vulnerable. You didn't even phone me in all the time you were away, or email me, or write me a letter. It was as if you never existed. Did you think you'd save me and I'd fall right back into your arms? It doesn't work like that."

"I thought you would understand why I left, that I was protecting you."

"From what? You and I both know I would have been safer if you'd all stayed. It would have been fine if it was just you that went but you took everyone with you. Bella will agree the change your leaving left on me and the light that came back when Rose and Emmett did. Never once did you ask what I thought about the whole thing. I repeat, I let you go because I thought it better to get out of your system. I thought you'd grow up while you were away and realise that your opinion isn't the only one that matter. Yet, here I see you trying to manage my recovery. Let me make this quite clear, to all of you. I. AM. BROKEN. What I experienced with Marco was so bad that my mind has locked the memories of it away. This is not an easy fix. This is not something that can be forced or dictated. This is my life. I will fix it and I will fix it on my own terms."

"It's alright Ella, you can calm down," said Bella as she manoeuvred herself over to me and clutched my hand in her own death grip.

I was very close to breaking point and I knew that everyone around me was aware of that – good. The tears were coming far quicker than I anticipated and despite my rapid blinking to hold them back, they still leaked from my eyes.

"I can't do this Bella, not now. I can't be who they want me to be."

My focus was solely on Bella till Dad swam in my vision. I was transferred from Bella's arm to Dad's warm embrace.

"I think it's time everyone left," he said.

Dad led me away before I had a chance to see who had left and who had stayed. He walked me through the house and out the back to the porch that lined our back garden. There was a swinging chair there that I hadn't seen before, it must have been a new edition. Dad and I sat down, the swinging of the chair lulling me into comfort and safety and he waited for my tears to stop.

"How do I move forward Dad?"

"Time, Ella, time."

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. I wanted to but in the end, I went along with what the others wanted. I should have trusted you, I should have told you what was going on."

"It's alright Ella."

"No, it's not Dad, you're the Chief of Police, you could have helped me."

"I can help you now."

"It was so hard Dad. I thought I could handle it myself but I didn't even realise when things were spiralling out of control. The point where the good turned to bad is blurred, I cannot tell when it happened, only that it did. Why can't I remember what happened when I was gone? My face Dad, what happened to my face? How am I going to manage at school? How am I going to repair things with Edward? How am I going to live?"

I was hysterical and I knew it but I couldn't stop what was making me panic.

"I can't tell you how to live your life sweetie but I can be here to help you every step of the way. Maybe it's a good thing for now that you can't remember what happened. Maybe this is your mind's way of protecting you until you can deal with everything. Edward meant well, you know he did, you'll just have to find some common ground and decide whether fighting for each other is best. We'll talk about school when it starts again, you've still got a while to go until then."

"I'm so scared Dad, more scared than I've ever been."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"What happened while I was gone? What happened here?"

"Well it wasn't sunshine and happiness that's for sure."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, I'm sorry. Look, your disappearance was noticed by others, not just at the camp but here in Forks. You were gone for two weeks, I couldn't hide that and with not knowing where you were a search for you was started. I covered it up using the fact that there had been a mad man hunting in the area who had kidnapped you. Ironically the real mad man had captured and murdered many people before being caught in Seattle for the unsuccessful kidnap attempt of another person. You won't be called upon to testify so no need to worry there. However, Forks is small, so you know that the town is talking about nothing else."

"Great, so everyone will be whispering behind my back."

"Think of it more like, everyone will be thinking how brave you are to have survive and how much fight you must have."

"Somehow I don't think that's what they'll be thinking."

"It's what I think."

"Can we not just stay like this forever Dad? Where things are safe?"

"Maybe not forever Ella but certainly tonight."

It didn't matter that I had things that I needed to overcome or memories I needed to remember. All that could wait. For now, I was content to be safe within my Dad's embrace.

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song -** Yeah, he's back, 'long live Edward'. She's not gonna make it easy for him though xD

 **GraceEllingson -** Thanks :) Ella has to crumble before she can grow, hope you don't hate her suffering in the chapters to come...The Cullen's are back for good now! & Thanks.


	47. 47 - Walking on the Other Side

**AN:** I don't often talk about what I listen to when I write. However, there were three songs I listened to on a loop while writing this chapter.

For Part One it was 'Your Hands are Cold' by Jean-Yves Thibaudet from 'Pride and Prejudice'.

For Part Two it was 'Planetarium' by Justin Hurwitz from 'La La Land'.

For Part Three it was 'Letters from Albert' by IIan Eshkeri from 'The Young Victoria'.

The overall song for this chapter was: 'In the Androgynous Dark' by Brambles.

This chapter will be split into three parts – to show Ella's descent into closing herself off.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven – Walking on the Other Side**

 **Part One**

Life did not turn the way you wanted it to. It did not mould into the shape you wanted or follow the path you wanted. Frustration screamed from every part of my body. _Why was this so difficult?_ I'd ask myself, _because life wants you to suffer_ my mind answered back.

I wanted to be normal, be whole again. I wanted the darkness to slip away and the light to come back. I wanted to see the world as I had done before and not as I did now, through a cracked lens.

Anger fuelled my being, it seeped into every part of me with a vengeance that I was unable to control. I had so many emotions coursing through me and yet I didn't know what to do with them or how to handle them.

Camp had been wonderful but it was poisoned. I couldn't think of camp without thinking of Marco. I couldn't think of Marco without thinking of what happened. Without wondering about what happened and without pressing down to feel the pain upon my face.

The Cullen's return should have bought me happiness. It should have filled the emptiness within my heart. Yet I felt neither happy or safe with their return. I could no longer kid myself that I lived in a world that could keep me safe. I knew the truth that tried to hide now, no one was safe. No one was ever safe.

Trying to pick myself off the floor was harder than I would have thought. When I looked around myself I just saw pieces of me crumbling. The despair engulfed me. I often found myself staring out of the window, wishing for something better to happen. I couldn't find the happy girl I knew I was. I couldn't sense the sarcasm that used to come so easily. I'd lost the confidence and the determination to be great.

What was I left with? The bleak despair of cold darkness.

My mind was no longer my friend as I fought within myself to gain control. I wanted to be better, to show everyone that I was fine but I couldn't keep myself on track. I couldn't work out how to be that whole person that didn't struggle.

I found myself rising early enough to see the sun rise into the sky. It was a sight I came to associate with peace and safety. The way the colours bled into one another, like young children playing the day away. The sun rose like a Mother to us all, reminding us that there would always be light in the world for us to follow. However bad life got, the sun would always be there to wake us, to guide us and to shine for us.

I realise that my thoughts have become random and at best a little loopy but I couldn't deny the healing effect they had on me. I didn't want to associate with others when I saw how they looked to me. I know I had said I was broken but I was only voicing what I knew others were thinking. I saw myself as a china doll who'd been smashed on the ground. Try as they might, I could not be put back together by another. They job of being fixed was mine alone, only I had the glue and the ability to make the pieces fit right.

Fate could be a fickle friend. I'd often cursed the hand I'd been dealt with humour and sarcasm but I did wonder how much more I'd be asked to deal will and how much more I could take before there would be nothing to bring me back.

I hated feeling like this. I hated the darkness that was consuming me. On the inside I was screaming while on the outside I repeated the phrase 'I'm fine' to anyone who asked. They believed me even less than I did but not once did they question me for which I am grateful. I understood that I had to weather the storm before I came out the other side and I realised I was trapping myself inside of my mind without an escape.

I thought a lot about how other people perceived me. They must think me silly, they must want me to snap out of it. Oh, how I wished I could snap out of it. I had become a dab hand in managing my own depression but this was something far worse and something I couldn't manage. I felt sick to my stomach and often woke with a headache that would not pass.

I knew I needed help but I did not ask for it. I couldn't ask for it as my mind was in turmoil and I couldn't work out where my beginning or end was.

The feelings came and went. I had constants of course, my love for my family, my hope for my friend's and the unbreakable bond I shared with Edward.

I floundered.

I needed to help myself but I was too focused on helping those around me. They needed to heal as well, didn't they?

* * *

 **Part Two**

I loved Edward, no one had to reaffirm what I felt for him. He was everything to me and yet I didn't know how to act around him. We had fought like couples do but never like our most recent argument. I didn't know how to move past this. I was changed from what had happened. I knew Edward blamed me for my actions towards Marco and I knew I blamed him for leaving me. How would we move on from this? Could we move on from this?

Through the months of summer, I had long fantasised about how Edward would return to me. How I would greet him with love and joy and how we would continue to grow as a couple. It was all different now. If I didn't have Edward, did I have anything?

Of course, I did, I knew I was being silly, melodramatic, negative even. The silver lining to my life was there, I just couldn't see it yet. Nothing was cheerful to me, nothing brightened my day and my world was seen in clouds of grey. The colours were there, I knew they were as were the happy emotions but I couldn't catch them, I couldn't grasp onto them long enough to feel them or see them.

Alice told me to think of things from Edward's perspective. I heard her encourage Edward to do the same. Thank heavens for Alice, for Bella, for Rose and Dad. They were my tight knit protective barrier from the rest of the world. Offering comfort where others could not, offering silence when silence was needed and safety when I felt vulnerable.

 _Oh Edward, I am sorry I cannot be who you want me to be. I am sorry I cannot welcome you back with open arms. I am sorry I cannot tell you how much I love you or how much I long to be in your embrace._

I was blinded I suppose by the anger I held close to my chest. That Edward thought I had willingly let myself be fooled by Marco, that I had willingly let go of Edward for Marco's embrace sent fire burning through my veins. I didn't think Edward thought I was so easily persuaded by another. I thought our love meant something. I thought he knew what he meant to me. I thought our love was eternal. Forever. Were we not mated? Had it all been a lie?

There was a part of my brain that still argued about my love for Edward. The part that still tried to convince me that Edward wasn't real but not I could push that voice to the back of my mind. I could force myself to believe that voice wasn't real. No, not force, there was no need for force, I knew that voice wasn't real. What had Marco done to me to make me war with myself so? What poisons had he led me to believe in the time I was with him.

I had rather hoped I would have gleamed something from my time with him. Though I remembered next to nothing, part of me hoped I had learned something of what was after us. I couldn't believe that it had all come to an end with Marco. Maybe I was pessimistic.

The worst part in it all was that I could see Edward's side of things. I could feel his hurt and his betrayal as if they were my own. I may well have betrayed his trust, become Marco's girl instead of his yet I couldn't remember.

I wished I could assure Edward that my heart still belonged to him but I was fragile. I didn't know if I could tell him. I didn't know if he would reject me. So much was unclear to me now.

I knew my love for Edward would endure. It would not waver or change even if I did not put it first. I could not put my love for Edward first, not now. Not when there were so many things that needed to be discussed and thought about. As much as I dreaded saying it, I needed to fix myself before I fixed anything else. If I was determined to put things behind me then I needed to be serious about patching myself up.

I was going to be a senior when school started once more and school started soon. If I could just get myself to a place where I didn't jump at every sound and I didn't flinch every time someone touched me, I'd be happy.

That silver lining was waiting for me, I knew it. The one where Edward and I were ok, where we were in love and looking forward to our life together. The one where there was no danger. The one where my family was safe and happy. The one where my friends were happy.

I just had to get there.

* * *

 **Part Three**

There were good days and bad days. My thoughts around Edward made my day's good, they reminded me of things I had forgotten but I could not always think of those good thoughts. Often, my mind locked me in a cage of terrifying thoughts, of negative thoughts and fear filled thoughts. Those were the bad days.

As childish as it sounded, I had taken to carrying a cuddly teddy bear around with me for the simple reason that I needed the constant company of safety and warmth. It had been easy to see how people avoided me when they could and I could completely understand it because I knew they struggled with what to say to me. Unless you had experience with depression or PTSD it was hard to help. I understood their weariness as much as I hated it.

Bella, for all her protectiveness was someone I missed greatly. She treated me like I was made of glass and frequently squeezed me in a tight embrace to assure herself that I was still here. Never once in my life had I felt so separate from my twin. She was a part of me that I never wanted to be rid of and yet here she was taking a step away from me.

It hurt.

It hurt more because she didn't realise the damage she was causing. Bella, who could read me like a book, couldn't realise what she was doing was hurting me. She found my clinginess annoying, frustrating even. She wanted time to herself but she also wanted to be there for me.

I suppose she was as lost as I was.

I needed her to hold me tight, to tell me everything was alright and to assure me that we were still good, that she would never leave me, that we were twins and we loved each other.

In her absence, Rose stepped in. I loved Rose dearly and she filled the role of friend/aunt/mother but she wasn't Bella and she couldn't fill that hole that desperately craved attention.

The pain I carried within myself was becoming unbearable. It was becoming harder and harder to exist in the outside world where I knew I couldn't be protected, where I knew love didn't always triumph and where evil could attack at any moment.

My mind was so often drawn within itself, conjuring fantasies that didn't exist and only served to mix my mind up further. I was taking refuse I guess, in a make-believe world that couldn't harm me the way the real world did.

In moments alone, my mind wandered.

Marco's face swam in my vision, a smirk plastered across his face, his eyes like the devil. He beckoned me forward.

I flinched, jolting out of the memory.

He was gone but he was still there, inside my mind.

What torment would he continue to inflict on me? Would I ever be free from his hand?

I felt sick.

I felt weightless and empty. How could I leave the well I was in without a rope to climb out?

Oh, the tears of frustration I have cried since my release from hospital. The times I have wanted to punch a hole in the wall have increased with each passing day of not moving forward.

In my desperation to get better I'd even turned towards google, hoping an unheard-of article would help fix me but it was all for nothing. There was no quick fix for me. Of course, realistically I'd known this. I'd known when I'd woken in the hospital that this would be a long road and a very bumpy road to travel. Life was never easy. I knew that from past experiences. The more I wished for a quick recovery, the longer the road I travelled would be.

I could not blame anyone for what happened to me just like I could not fault myself for the actions I had taken. It is what it is.

I pained my nails, bright yellow and orange. My attempt at getting myself to cheer up. Obviously, it didn't work. It only served as a reminder to the happiness I didn't have in my life.

Life sucked and no amount of ice cream was going to fix it, not that I was eating much to begin with. Enough to keep me healthy at least but not enough to stop the feeling of sick to creep into my stomach.

Some days I woke and felt like I'd fought the night with an elephant, others I woke feeling like I'd got the flu. Sometimes I had a moment of clarity where I would find myself smiling but those moments were rare. There was so much chaos in my life right now, I didn't know which way to turn or which way was the correct way to move forward.

 _What if I moved the wrong way? What if I lose something along the way? What if it gets worse? What if I never get better?_

What if? What if? What if?

I wanted to murder that phrase, attack it with spears and leave it for dead.

I knew what had to be done and I knew my family would like it even less than I did.

I had to break to pick myself up again.

I realised that now.

* * *

 **AN:** Should have said this in the last chapter but was mindful of not babbling on too long. It amazes me that this story was first over 100,000 words and now 150,000. When I started it, I never expected it to succeed more than 40 chapters. What started as a niggling plot at the back of my mind has evolved into so much more. I enjoy the journey this writing has taken me on and the support I continue to receive from my readers and reviewers.

 **AN2:** This is the first chapter of a couple that will feature Jasper's P.O.V. Bear with me on it, if I don't do it justice – I'm sorry you feel that way. It was necessary to involve another P.O.V to see Ella's journey to recovery and Jasper fit that role the best. ~Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Six:**

 **Arkytior's Song -** Haha, well he is an idiot. At least for now he is. I mean he can't just waltz back into her life and expect everything to be hunky-dory. Doesn't work like that! Glad you loved it though, ya'know I've actually managed to write a few chapters ahead! (shocking right), so you'll get a couple of regular Thursday updates!


	48. 48 - Mind Prison

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to Ella and the Fey world inclusion in this story.

 **AN:** Posting this chapter a day early because it's gloomy and rainy in England today and I have a headache, so I thought posting this would cheer me up! :) It worked, sort of ~Hannah

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Seven:**

 **Arkyitor's Song:** I know right! I'm on a roll, it's about time I managed to plan ahead of posting . I always loved Jazz and Rose as characters and dislike the fact that they were never fully developed in the books. Of course, I'm only really touching the surface with them here but it's a start, right? Yeah Edward is a pain but he was written as a pain. I suppose he was supposed to come off as charming and gentlemanly but frankly I just find him irritating and whiny! The Edward I'm writing in this story, should in theory get a little better. He tends to change from one day to the next, depending on what mood I'm in when I write :D ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight – Mind Prison**

I found myself within a cage. There were windows and bars but no way out. I was trapped but I was trapped by my own making. I'd caged myself. I'd trapped myself. I was my own worst nightmare. Locked within my mind I was safe. I couldn't be harmed by anyone or anything and in return I couldn't hurt others.

Some people would call it a breakdown.

I suppose they were right. I had broken down. I had crumbled. I knew I was strong, I knew I had the ability to pick myself off the ground and get on with my life. The logical side of my brain told me as much but the other side of my brain, the emotional side, kept me in the dark without help. It whispered things to me, things that fed off my negative thoughts and so, against the logic of my mind, I kept myself trapped when I knew I could not be accessed.

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V**

Dealing with my emotions was bad enough but dealing with everyone else's in this situation was almost more than I could bear. I wasn't even sure how I was surviving till I realised what was keeping me grounded. Ella. I couldn't feel Ella. Her emotions should have been the loudest of all yet all I was getting was silence. I didn't understand it and when I didn't understand something I became frustrated.

Out of everyone here I had the most similar experiences with depression and all associated but so far no one had asked me for my help in the matter. Mostly they just argued between themselves. Rose and I had always been particularly close having to pretend to be twins for so long but now I was standing more and more on her side.

I'd expected Alice and I to be fighting on different sides once more, as she often took Edward's side over mine but I was pleasantly surprised to have her standing by my side. Holding her hand and drawing intricate patterns on the back of it kept me sane during all the arguing. Sometimes I hated being an empath.

Ella was, special. She was special to all of us in different ways. For me, she was my best friend. I don't think any of us could say we were unchanged by her arrival in our lives. She bought out the best in us and made us determined to be better versions of ourselves. I had never willingly interacted with a human before but there was something about Ella that made me forget she was so vulnerable. She didn't judge me and she'd accepted me completely. I knew that was rare.

With everyone insistent that they force their own healing methods on Ella, I knew I wasn't the only one close to breaking point. Alice had given up trying to get her point across. She was almost certain of what the future contained and knew that pushing Ella was the wrong thing to do. If the others didn't listen to her then she was just going to sit back and watch. In her words, if Ella is angry at everyone else, it'll be nice for her to be able to come to Alice or myself without fear of judgement.

Alice was wise beyond her years, it was just often masked by her hyper attitude.

I was on a mission now. Naturally I'd asked Alice about it, and while she couldn't see the entire picture, she knew that there would be no rejection. Between us we managed to empty the house for one reason or another. I suspect Alice told Carlisle the truth while she told a version of the truth to everyone else.

I had set up the art room with a chaise and chair, hidden cameras and microphones and though I felt a little guilty about the hidden act, I knew this was something that needed to be recorded.

Ella arrived on time but she was hesitant. I knew she wasn't comfortable in our house anymore and that pained me. I still couldn't hear anything from her. It wasn't natural.

She needed help. I could see it. She had the same look in her eyes as I did before I found the Cullen's. It was a look of desperation, fear and hatred. So long had I spent drowning in those emotions, it had taken me a long time to overcome them and I hoped Ella's journey to recovery would be quicker.

"Do you know why I asked you here?"

"You said you could help me," she said nervously. She paused as her eyes darted around the room and she licked her lips. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. I didn't want them here. You need to be comfortable and frankly their attitudes are less than helpful right now."

"How can you help me?"

"I understand you. No, exactly what has happened to you but I understand the feelings."

"I'm sorry, I must not be very fun to be around with you being an empath and all."

"Actually, I can't feel you right now Ella and that worries me."

"Oh."

"Why don't you lie down," I said, pointing to the chaise.

She took the hint but reluctantly so.

"Are you going to play therapist?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to hypnotise you."

She panicked, her eyes going wide, her face draining of colour and sat bolt upright on the chaise.

"Calm down Ella, it's fine."

"Hypnosis doesn't exist. If you are just going to tease me, I'll leave."

"Ella, do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then let me help you. I promise I'm not teasing you. If this doesn't work we don't have to try it again, alright?"

She nodded, relaxing into the chaise once more.

I moved to lower the blinds, I lit a few aromatic candles, and let some quiet calm music float around the room. I bought out a pocket watch from my pocket that I'd had since before I was turned. It was one of the only items I had left from my human life. I treasured it always.

I began to sway it in front of Ella. Hypnosis didn't always work on people but I hoped and prayed it worked on Ella. I saw the tail tale signs of her eyes glazing over and her breathing evening out as I continued to sway the pocket watch and spoke calming drawn out words. I had learnt the art of hypnosis in the latter years before I met the Cullen's, it served to get my prey to stop feeling so that the guilt didn't tear me apart. I now used it for other reasons.

"Ella, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Safe."

"Ok, I want you to come out of your safe place and head back in time. All the way back to the first day of camp. Can you tell me how you met Marco?"

"Marco? No, he's bad."

"It's alright Ella. What happened to you didn't, it happened to somebody else, you're safe remember. Tell me what happened."

"Camp was busy. I was trying to register and was looking forward to making some new friends and some good music. I missed Edward and wished he was by my side. The camp attendant dealing with registration was annoying. She was so bubbly and hyper but not in a sweet way like Alice. I wanted to punch her."

"Then what happened?"

"Someone bumped into me. I thought nothing of it but I did stumble and fall to the ground. It didn't hurt. Somebody helped me up."

"Who helped you?"

"The devil in disguise. Shaggy black hair, eyes with no colour. He pulled me to my feet. I was going to say thank you but he was looking at me with a snarl upon his face and I just wanted to run from him. I couldn't because he had a bruising grip on my hand."

"What happened then?"

"He told me I was destined to die. That I would die slowly and painfully at the hands of his Master. That my blood would be the first to be spilt in the war. He warned me that I would remember none of this conversation and that I would slowly find myself drawn to him. That I would be enamoured by him, lust after him and ultimately fall in love with him. My life would be his and when I had given him everything he would finish me."

She had started to breathe erratically.

"Ella, you're safe, it's alright. Breathe in and out for me. Slowly and deeply, that's it. Remember you are safe, no harm will come to you."

"I'm safe, Jazz is safe," she mumbled but it warmed my heart to know that she felt safe with me.

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"A light went off in my mind. Like a switch was flipped. I was waiting to register and getting increasingly annoyed by the hyper camp attendant when I met Marco. He'd been waiting to register longer than me and was equally annoyed. We bonded over our mutual dislike for the hyperactive woman before us and chatted while we waited. He was a boarding camper while I was commuting but we hit things off right away. I was so happy to have made my first camp friend. Marco was a gentleman, he even guided me towards our first lesson. He's a good friend."

It was hard not to swear out loud at this development. No wonder Ella was having such a hard time coping, her mind must be in chaos trying to stop her from remembering all that had happened. Marco had got his claws into Ella far sooner than anyone imagined. The spell that had been given to clear her mind hadn't taken away the hidden layer because no one knew it was there.

Marco had been poisoning her mind, terrorising her with words and then overlaying it with the kind and friendly Marco persona that had fooled us all.

"Ok Ella, you've done really well. I want you to come back now, slowly, take your time. When you wake, you'll be tired and need to sleep. Later when you wake fully rested, the memories of this session will come back to you."

She nodded.

"Ready in, one, two, three, awake."

Her eyes lost their glaze as she came back to the room. She yawned and sleepily rubbed dust from her eyes.

"Thanks Jazz, I think I'm going to go lie down."

"Of course, Ella, any time."

Inside I couldn't wait for her to leave. To be safely asleep upstairs so I could relax. My shoulders sagging after the ordeal. Poor Ella. I'm sure she'd be offended if I was pitying her so but I couldn't believe the strength and resilience she had to survive all that had happened this summer. I couldn't believe the sneakiness and the intelligence of the plan Marco had played. To insert false memories over the top of the hurtful ones spoke of extensive planning. Ella believed those false memories to be one hundred percent real. There had been no doubt in her mind that they weren't. I hoped she wasn't too hysterical when she woke with the new memories in her mind as well. I hoped it would allow her to realise how strong she was and what had happened wasn't her fault.

I knew that everyone would be home shortly. I couldn't get them to stay away for too long but hopefully the time away had done them some good and they'd calmed down. If I was extra lucky they would have quietened enough for Alice to give them a good talking to and hopefully they'd return knowing what needed to be done. I stopped the cameras from recording and locked todays video and microphone tapes away in a secret safe in the bedroom I shared with Alice. No point anyone finding them until they were ready to hear them.

I had one thing left to do to fulfil my self-imposed good deeds for the day. If it wasn't something that would help Ella in the long run, then I would leave it be but I just couldn't let this lie when I knew it was damaging Ella's recovery.

Call me a Mother hen.

Ella was still sleeping, _thank goodness_ , when everyone returned. I could ensure they stay quiet enough to let her sleep, inform them that the hypnosis had worked and argue that they weren't ready to hear or see what had been said yet, before they finally stopped harassing me.

If I was a human I'd be exhausted right now.

Alice winked at me, I knew what that wink meant, _sexy times for later._

* * *

Cornering Bella was easier than I imagined as she wasn't exactly trying to include herself in the conversations of others. She was, instead looking forlornly outside and unlike Ella, I could tell what Bella was feeling: guilt.

 _Why though?_

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jasper, what's up?"

"Why are you avoiding your sister?"

"What? I'm, I'm not doing that."

"You are and even when you're standing right next to her you stand silently and without comfort. I can feel your emotions Bella, I can feel them miles away you're shouting them so loudly. Why are you feeling guilty? Why avoid Ella when you know it damages her so?"

"It's my fault."

"I thought we'd agreed that this was no one's fault."

"Not what happened, not what Marco did. Ella now, that's my fault."

"I don't understand."

"I've always been there for Ella. Through every bad moment, through every good moment, I have been the constant by her side. I've seen this behaviour before, this retreat into herself. I've always let her do it because I know she comes out the other side. What if I've been wrong all these years? What if I should have been getting her to talk to me instead of locking everything inside of her? I told Ella it was alright to keep her feelings bottled up. That's why I carry guilt. I should have encouraged her to express herself and tell others of her feelings. What if I've damaged her?"

"Bella, calm down. You haven't damaged Ella. You just did what you thought was best and it probably worked very well. This is a special situation and Ella is just falling back on the method that has served her well over the years, it has nothing to do with your input at all. She doesn't blame you for how she's handling this. The only thing you should feel guilty for – and I'm sorry for not sugar-coating this – is avoiding Ella. You're the person she needs right now, more than anyone else because you're her sister, you're her twin. She knows you've kept her safe all these years and removing yourself now is only going to hurt her. She's going to wonder why you aren't keeping her safe anymore and why you don't love her."

"But that's not true."

"I know but Ella isn't in the right frame of mind to realise that now. She needs all the help she can get from all of us. The best thing you can do for Ella is to just continue as normal. Don't make any reference to what is happening, to how she's suffering or what's happened to her. She needs to know that she can still be normal and that there is a light at the end of her darkened tunnel. The only way we can help her is to pretend that nothing has happened and move on with our lives."

"That sounds easier said than done."

"Life isn't easy Bella but Alice did mention that help might come from where we least expect it."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it's Alice, she's cryptic but she's never wrong."

 _I just hoped whatever cryptic help Alice was referring to would actually help Ella and wouldn't end up making things worse._


	49. 49 - Turn of Events

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just playing in the sandbox.

 **AN:** Bad week for me but here's a chapter for you :) enjoy! ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine – Turn of Events**

Things changed. People changed. Lifestyles changed.

I was seeing the world through a new light and though I was unprepared for the changed around me, I took comfort in the fact that change was inevitable. I couldn't fight change. I couldn't sway change or control change. Change was good. Change was needed. This long road I was walking wasn't an easy one. It wasn't meant to be full of rainbows and happiness. There was a time for that, sure, but I wasn't ready for it yet. I had to travel the road, keep everything moving and fight the demons. Change, it was all about change.

Nothing got better from standing still. Nothing got better from staying trapped inside. How easy would it be to crawl into a hole and never return? Yet, that wasn't me. I was a fighter, I knew I was. Life wasn't supposed to be easy, it was supposed to challenge you, it was supposed to make you work for the things you wanted, it was supposed to define you.

I needed change, desperately… _and I got it._

[x]

"Was that the doorbell?" asked Bella.

I shrugged in response.

"Were you expecting anyone?" asked Jasper.

"Not that I know of," replied Bella. "Do you think it's safe to answer?"

"I don't feel anything bad from whoever stands on the other side."

"Oh, for goodness sake!"

I got up with a huff, walking determinedly towards the front door.

"Wait, Ella, we don't know who it is."

"I don't anyone willing to do us harm would ring the doorbell."

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked while opening the door.

"Ella, hi."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah…sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, urm, would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

I moved aside to let her and the large gift basket she was carrying in. My confusion at her arrival was helping to keep some of the more negative thoughts at bay. To my knowledge, I had never said a kind word to Lauren or her me. I could only guess as to why she was here now. I heard no malice or judgement in her voice. Jasper had said he felt no ill-will from her either.

"Lauren, what the hell are you doing here?!" demanded Bella.

"Please, I'm sorry, I come in peace."

"Bella, it's alright. I invited her in."

"You two hate each other."

"Never hated, just strong dislike," I said.

"I don't like this."

"Then leave Bella, no one is forcing you to stay."

I kept my gaze on Lauren for I did not want to see the secret eye exchange I knew was going on between Jasper and Bella behind my back. I offered a seat to Lauren and we sat in silence till Bella made her mind up to stay. I hoped she decided to stay silently.

"Why did you come Lauren?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened."

"So, you've come to get the gossip? Going to smear Ella's name around town?"

"Bella, shut up," I said, looking at her briefly before turning back to Lauren. "Ignore her but I am curious about why you are here."

"Look, I know we've said bad things to each other in the past. I was a horrible person to you and others, I'm jealous and protective by nature and I know that's something I need to work on. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and help you if I could."

"Why?"

She sighed, I didn't have to be a genius to know that whatever she was gearing up to tell me was personal and not something to be repeated.

"One of my cousins was kidnapped by a madman several years ago, they don't live in Forks, luckily they live in a big city where the gossip was minute. I know what it's like to help someone through that ordeal. I'm very close with my family, that cousin especially, I spend a lot of time helping her deal with that had happened and helping her though the trauma. I want to help you, if you'll let me."

I blanched at her words, first feeling guilt for her cousin and then awe that she wanted to help. My family and friends were great but how could I turn down the offer of someone who knew what I was feeling, what I was going through and how to help me?

"You'd really help me?"

"Of course, I know that must be hard to believe but no one should go through this process alone. I know you have a wonderful family and friends but you can never have enough support. I bet you're going mad in your head trying to get other to understand what you're feeling and how to act. You probably resent that they're making decisions for you and that your controls been taken, right?"

I nodded.

"My cousin went through the same thing. You're in a bad place right now, I can sense that and frankly who wouldn't? It's nothing to be ashamed of and you are certainly not weak. Your journey to recovery is yours and you should be allowed to do it your way and at your speed. If you don't want my help then I completely understand, but I needed to offer it, I wanted to."

"I'd like your help. The slate is clean between us."

"Ella, you can't trust her surely?"

"Bella, I am capable of making my own decisions. You're my sister and I love you dearly but this is my life. Lauren's right, this is _my_ journey, _my_ recovery. I'm sick of all the secret glances, the secret meetings and the way everyone is trying to control how I feel and what I do. The only other person who has helped me is Jasper. He noticed I was struggling when all you wanted to do was fix me. I AM BROKEN. You cannot fix me with glue or Sellotape. You have to let me take this journey myself."

"I thought we were helping."

"No."

"You better not hurt my sister or I'll make your life a living hell! If I find out this is just some ploy to humiliate her and gossip about her with Jessica behind her back, then I'll be coming for you. There will be nothing left of you when I'm finished," hissed Bella before she left the room, heading upstairs.

"I'm actually not friends with Jessica anymore."

"Why?" asked Jasper.

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life and believe it or not, I regret the way I've led my high school life. The past shapes us and sometimes it shapes us for the better and sometimes we act out. I of course am the latter but I'm hoping I can make amends for that. Jessica is a small-minded person, it was easy to be friends with her for she was jealous of the world like I was. Jessica intends to milk the gossip of your kidnapping to her advantage. She wants to humiliate you. She thinks your experiences will make the Cullen's drop you. She wants Edward, she's always wanted Edward. When I told Jessica, I wanted no part of her plan, she ended our friendship."

"You seemed so close."

"Sometimes it's easier when you fake things. I think I thought she was a friend in the beginning but she quickly showed her true colours."

"Why did you remain friends then?"

"The bitter and twisted world I'd created for myself was easier to endure when there was someone likeminded by my side."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"The pain in your life."

"Thank you but it's alright. I actually started seeing a counsellor this summer, it's been…enlightening."

"I'm glad to see there is a goodness in you Lauren," said Jasper.

"I am too," she replied while smiling.

There was a comfortable silence between the three of us then. I believed Lauren's words and knew that Jasper would have made an excuse for her to leave if her thought her intention were anything but honourable. It was not unusual for someone to do a complete 180 on their attitudes. A pleasant surprise. A change…

"What's in the gift basket?" I asked.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about that. I got it for you, obviously. I didn't know what you liked, so I just got a mixture of chocolate, DVDs and spa products. Oh, and a cuddly bear because everyone should have one."

"Thank you," I was moved by Lauren's gift. I always felt my emotions were close to the surface these days. Tears burned in the back of my eyes but I tried not to let them fall. Even now, I didn't want anyone to see me at my weakest.

I could feel a change coming. Just like when someone has a lightbulb moment, something clicked within me at the presence of Lauren. A determination perhaps or a feeling that things would get better.

Lauren stayed for a while, we just chatted, got to know the basics about each other to allow the friendship to grow. She left in the afternoon, after we'd exchanged numbers and promised to visit soon.

"I'm just a call away," she'd told me.

 _Yes, my world seemed lighter. A change for the better._

[x]

"Jasper, I want to have another session."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need this. Please. It will help."

"Do you remember what happened the last session?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, hating the images that were conjured but knowing I had to endure them to get better.

"We don't have to do this now."

"Lauren's right, it's my journey. I want to do this Jasper. The true memories hurt, they bring pain and sickness but I need to know what happened to me. I need to know what he did to me and what he made me do. Otherwise I will never be able to escape him. I'll never be able to get better."

"Alright, but if I think you're in trouble, the session stops."

"Fine."

"Ok, lie down."

I did as instruct, listening to Jasper's calm voice lull me away and take me back in time.

"Ella, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"In my safe place."

"Alright, I want you to come out of there. Let's go back. Remember, these events aren't your own, you're just telling a story. You're safe, nothing can harm you."

"I'm safe, I'm fine."

"Where's Marco?"

"He's here, he's next to me."

"What is he doing?"

"T-touching me, why is he touching me?"

"Relax Ella, it's not real. It's just a story, remember. You're safe, you're with Jasper, he's safe remember."

"Jasper? Jasper's my brother, he keeps me safe."

My heart swirled with emotion to hear he say that as I felt the same way about her.

"Marco can't hurt you remember, he can't touch you. What is he doing Ella? What is he telling you?"

"He wants me to break up with Edward. Says that Edward isn't real anyway. He'd be here if he was real, he'd want me if he was real. Without Edward, I'll be Marco's to control. Marco want's Edward dead. Marco wants the road cleared."

"Marco failed."

"Safe, safe, Edward's safe but I'm not."

"Why aren't you safe?"

"Marco keeps whispering in my ears. I can't get him out. He corners me at camp."

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to welcome him into my home. He wants more time with me…alone time. He wants to see where I live. He wants to meet my family, see whose standing in his way. He wants to break them and take me away."

Her breathing changed and I knew I had to bring her back down.

"Move away from that memory Ella, you're back at camp now. What's happening? What can you see at camp?"

"Sophie is acting weird. She was such a quiet girl but now she has all these personalities. It's like someone has hypnotised her. Marco said this was her true purpose in life. That she was meant to be this way."

"You disagree?"

"Sophie was kind, he made her bitchy."

"When did he tell you this?"

"He's always trying to talk to me. He uses Sophie to get me alone. We hide in corridors or hidden alcoves. I always try to get away quickly but he has such a tight grip on me."

"What does he tell you?"

"He's angry. He says I'm not succumbing quick enough. He says he wants all of me but he's impatient at waiting. He wants into my home but I keep rejecting him. If he continues he might break me so, he switches methods. He's angry, very angry."

"What method did he switch too?"

"'My mind is too active,' he says. I'm not so easy to control as others and it frustrates him. He injects me."

"Injects you with what?"

"Lust. His lust. Traps me within my mind. I scream to get out but it is difficult. He doses me regularly but it doesn't have the effect he wanted. It messes with my mind. I am not compatible with what he wants to do. I work differently. The fog descends on my mind and Marco loses control over his anger. He calls me such vicious names but I can do nothing to stop him, nothing to get myself out of the situation. I'm trapped. He is so angry at what is happening but he is also so happy for even though it is not going his way, I am trapped and he wanted me trapped. He wants me alone. Afraid. He wants me vulnerable. He needs me to break so bad."

"Why?"

"So, he can take me. If I'm broken I won't fight. It'll be easy for him then. I'll have nothing tying me down to this place. I'll go willingly and he can fill my head with anything he's ever wanted."

"Ok Ella, that's enough for today, I want you to concentrate on your breathing."

"Don't let him take me Jazz," she whispered.

If my heart was beating it would have broken stopped then and there.

"Nothing will happen Ella, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Her breathing calmed.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to slowly come out of your mind. You will feel relaxed and well rested. The memories will come back to you slowly over the course of the day. Ready Ella? Three, two one, awake."

"Hi Jasper," she said.

"Feeling alright?"

She nodded, "was it a good session."

"Informative. Don't worry Ella, we'll work through this."

"I'm scared I'll wake up one day and won't know who I am anymore."

"You ever feel like that, you just come to me. I'll set you on the straight, alright?"

"Ok Jazz."


	50. 50 - Searching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I play in the sandbox only.

 **AN:** Was supposed to post this yesterday but I was at a hen do. Saw Olly Murs, won on the races. Took me 2 hours to get home though, tired at work today . ~ Hannah.

 **Reviews for Chapter Forty-Nine:**

 **GraceEllingson -** Thanks :) It hurts that I have to write Ella going through such a hard time but it will build her up stronger in the long run. Lauren, I had an epiphany about her. I was always going to change her behaviour but she was just going to be a small side note. Now she's become one of the gang but you won't see that till later :) She's got a lot to show!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty – Searching**

Everyone was searching for something, something that was difficult to find or difficult to attain. I should have told them that few got the prize they were searching for in the end but it was hard to communicate that when you were locked out of the 'secret meetings'. Sure, they'd got better at hiding them and had been more inclusive that when I first returned from the hospital, but still, not cool.

Jazz and Carlisle were really helping, as was, surprisingly, Lauren. I guess it was easier to help when you had some sense of what was happening. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the Cullen's and all my friends and family but I was vastly becoming annoyed with them. You would have thought they'd learn how to act around me but apparently, they needed a giant neon billboard sign pointing them in the right direction.

I suppose they didn't know what to say and I got it, I really did. This shit was hard. There were days when I felt like my old self in a world where there were no problems and nothing bad had happened to me and then there were other days where I hoped the ground would swallow me up whole.

I was learning to deal with everything that had happened to me. It wasn't a pleasant experience but it was a necessary one. I could, of course, have said I wanted to put the past behind me and never think of it again but I am not like that. I couldn't move on with my life while there was a black cloud hanging over me. I needed to know what had happened during the time Marco was around for if not I would surely go mad.

I knew what everyone was working hard towards. I guess it was their way of helping me. I had to applaud them for it, even though it wasn't something I would have asked them or wanted them to do. This healing process was as much about me as it was about them. Though their pain wasn't from physical trauma, they had emotional trauma to deal with and I had to recognise that. The Cullen's were working with Adrian and his family to find the 'Master' but I didn't know how successful they would be.

It seemed to me that though Marco was compromised, this Master had worked quite successfully from the side-lines, moving us around like chess pieces and therefore wouldn't be so easily caught. It was only an inkling I had but I didn't think it was going to be an easy thing to find and end this 'Master'. To me, it felt like something that was going to drag out, something that was going to get worse before it got better. Perhaps I am just being pessimistic.

Part of me wanted to live my life as normally as possible while another part of me fought against that. I was trying to live the rest of the summer as normally as possible. I knew I wasn't normal and that what had happened to be wasn't normal but it was important to for my recovery to think normally. I had never thought of hypnosis as a respectable form of memory recovery. I suppose that is the fault of how it's portrayed in the media, as a magical myth.

Jazz was very good at what he did with me. I knew it must take some out of him to be with me when my emotions were so high but it was clear that he was practiced in what he did. After the first session, the memories didn't come back for several hours after the session but when they did they made me feel cold and violated. I had a breakdown, crying on the bathroom floor. I cannot express the mired of emotions I felt in that one moment and I wished I could have pretended that my experiences were not my own but someone else's. Wrapped in the embrace of both Rose and Emmett who had come running to the sounds of my cries, I suppose I reached a turning point. Some would have argued that the sessions stop right then and there but I wanted to continue. However bad the emotions I experienced when the memories came back I couldn't ignore the sense of relief that came with them.

Marco had used my mind and soul but he hadn't used my body. That was a big relief. I already felt guilty for how I had let him use me but at least I could look in Edward's eyes and assure him that nothing else had happened.

The second session with Jazz had made me feel sick. The way Marco had talked to me and the way my mind had followed alone. It was so far away from what I was like as a person that I struggled to understand how he could have controlled me so. Of course, he used his dark fey magic but that didn't make me feel any better. In my mind, I should have fought him, I should have been stronger than he was and I should have been able to get away. I suppose that was what I was learning now, learning that what happened wasn't my fault and that it was never avoidable. It would have happened regardless. The past was the past, we may never know what would or could have happened.

Feeling like an invalid and stuck in the house, my moral wasn't exactly high at present. Though I tried to communicate how I was feeling to those around me, I found them unwilling to listen. Everyone was learning to cope, learning to move forward and learning to deal with this new me. It's just that they were learning in the wrong way and wouldn't listen when I told them so.

There was a hole missing in my heart, not from all that had happened but it hurt when I felt for it. I knew what the hole was from and where it was coming from. Edward, the man I should have been so happy to see was avoiding me. Part of me could understand but the other part of me was screaming to be heard, screaming for his touch, his love and his comfort.

"I'm so glad you're here, let's go upstairs to my room."

"Wow, you really are glad, almost pulled my arm from my socket then."

"Sorry Lauren."

"It's alright Ella. I gather things aren't going well?"

"Everyone is really trying."

"That's not what I asked you."

"They're supporting me but it's not the support I need. Sometimes I get a moment with someone and I'm comforted or I laugh or I get distracted and I think _this is what I need_ but in the next moment it's back to being treated like a china doll."

"Have you told them this?"

"Many times, they don't listen."

"It's difficult, I know. Why don't you try and open up to everyone—"

"That's what I'm saying, I have but it makes no difference."

"If you'd have let me finish, I was going to say, try opening up with everyone again but do it person to person. Now, they're all like sheep, following what they think is right. They're scared that they'll say or do the wrong thing and it will set you back weeks. They need the reassurance as much as you do. You've got me, Jasper, your Dad and Bella already. Work on the others but do it at your own pace."

"How do you know it will work?"

"I've seen it and you know what."

"What?"

"You're a hundred times better than my cousin because you already have the people you love rallying around you. My cousin, her family wanted to brush her experiences under the carpet and never talk of them again. Even now, she is still suffering because she didn't get the help she needed."

"I suppose so."

"I know so."

"Bossy."

"Yep, that's me. Bossy, judgemental, jealous and bitchy."

"Lauren, that _was_ you. You're changing, I know."

"I'm trying, I really am. So, what have you been doing stuck in here?"

"Going mad! No really, at first it was fine, I was still recovering but now I just spend myself thinking of things that make me depressed. I'm bored to tears, nothing that I enjoy is giving me joy right now."

"I'm sorry, perhaps I can convince your Dad that it's time for your punishment to end?"

"It's alright, school starts, soon right? Besides, this punishment forces me to confront what's happened. I want to get better so I can be semi-normal at school."

"I don't think any one of us are normal but I understand. Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your foot?"

"I was accidently pushed down the stairs at a theme park."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately!"

Lauren laughed and I found myself noticing what a lovely laugh she had. Surprising how a change in perspective can alter so much in a person.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Sometimes."

"And other times?"

"Nightmares. I know it's part of the process but I wish they'd stop. I don't like feeling so unsafe at night."

"I'm sorry. Truly. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"You're helping me right now Lauren. I don't feel like my old self with anyone other than you. You make me forget all that has happened and remind me that there is good in the world and that this experience is something I'll get through."

"A leopard can change her spots or so I've heard and I intend to do just that. I'd become someone I didn't recognise. I don't want to be that person anymore and believe it or not, you're helping me as much as I'm helping you."

"I'm glad we can be each other's rocks then."

We smiled at each other. What had started as a tentative friendship full of uncertainties had morphed into something much more. I knew I was changed because of my friendship with Lauren and I knew that when school started we'd be shunned together, however bleak that sounded, it was comforting.

"Sorry I can't stay long, Mum wants me to go shopping with her. Something to do with her latest hobby but I wanted to pop round to see you and give you these, you look like you could use them."

Lauren hugged me and handed me a small bag filled with chocolate. I was going to get fat at the rate Lauren was feeding me sugary foods.

"Thanks Lauren."

"Don't mention it, we're friend's, right?"

I could hear the uncertainty in the voice and was quick to assure her that we were indeed friend's.

Was it weird of me to put my trust in Lauren so easily when her past behaviour had made her untrustworthy? Some would argue, yes, but I wasn't one for listening to those voices. Despite the various opinions of others, I had to do what was right for myself and my emotional needs. Lauren was helping. If it turned out to all be false, would I be hurt? Yes. Would I regret the short-lived friendship or the help given? No.

I made a list of what I wanted to do. It seemed easier because what I wanted to do was growing with each thought I had. Lauren was right to encourage me to open-up again but it was hard to do so when everyone was moving around in a pack. I wanted another session with Jasper but worried about whether it would all be too much. My cast was also due off soon, Carlisle had mentioned it in passing, all I had to do was go to the Hospital but that in-itself, was a problem. I didn't know how I was going to convince the others that I was in no danger going to the Hospital. Life was hard with people insisting on wrapping me in bubble wrap.

"What's going on in that head of yours, kiddo?"

Dad, my rock through this whole ordeal, stood in the doorway to my bedroom. I must have been lost in my thoughts for I did not hear him come in.

"You doing alright? I know it's been hard for you. You know, you don't have to go back to school if you aren't ready."

"I know Dad but I need to go back to school, I need to put this experience behind me. I'm doing alright. Jasper's helping me and Lauren."

"I thought you hated Lauren and vice versus?"

"I did but she's changed. She understands what I'm going through and there is no malice in her actions or words."

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"Not about the supernatural world but a member of her family was kidnapped and she helped them through it. She wants to help Dad and I'd be a fool to turn that down."

"If she continues to help you and doesn't turn the tables, I'll be happy."

"You'll be the first to know if she does."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Lauren mentioned how important it was to not close myself off to others and I'll admit it's been easy to do just that because of how everyone has been acting around me. I don't want people to be walking on eggshells around me. The only reason I have been silent on the matter is because as soon as I try and tell people how I feel and how to help me they begin to argue about what is right and what is wrong. It's infuriating. How can they expect to help me when they don't listen?"

"Oh Ella, emotions wreak havoc on our actions but I'll admit their behaviour has gone on long enough. I had hoped that they would sort it out but it seems unlikely. It must get very annoying to have people tell you how you should recover but not allow you to recover how you would like. They mean well, you do know that?"

"I do but it doesn't make their behaviour any less infuriating."

"So, what are you doing to do?"

"Well, I made a list."

"Go on then, what's on it?"

"Getting rid of this cast for one thing. Having more sessions with Jasper, letting everyone in again, sorting out my relationship with Edward, spending more time with Bella and fishing with you…"

"Fishing? You hate fishing!"

"I'd just like to spend some more time with you," I mumbled.

"Always up for that kiddo."

"Thanks Dad," I said, I leapt forward to hug him. I hadn't been one for displays of affection since returning from the in-between but I was always open to affection from my Dad. I was never too old for hugs from my Dad.

"Who are you going to talk to first?"

"Rose and Emmett?"

"You don't sound very certain, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but Rose especially fills a hole in my heart where I imagined a Mother's love to be. Perhaps that is a little cliché but it is the way my heart feels."

"I have always felt guilty for not fighting hard enough to keep you two girls with me but most especially I am sorry that Renee took such an offense to you and that your childhood was damaged because of it."

"It's not your fault Dad. Mother has a lot of issues. My childhood was alright, I mean, I have you and I have Bella and I have all my arms and my legs and a roof over my head, that's more than other people."

"You've a good head on your shoulders Ella."

"Thanks Dad."

"Keep your head up kiddo, things will get better. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"Want me to call Rose and Emmett round?"

"Please."

"Alright. If you're up to it after your session with Jasper and talking to Rose and Emmett, I'll take you to get your cast off."

"You're amazing Dad."

We hugged again before he left, no doubt making his way downstairs to instruct Jasper to look after me while he drove off to find Rose and Emmett. I suppose it would have been easier to call them but I guess Dad wanted to give me some time with Jasper without interruption. I hoped to hold onto my strength long enough to get my cast off, the thing was a nuisance and though I was walking without the crutches now, I was getting fed up of having to shower with a bag over my foot and the itches that I couldn't reach to scratch.

"Your Dad's gone to get Rose and Emmett, said he'd be gone a fair while. Something about giving you space. I see that Lauren's words made an impact on you."

"I'm tired Jazz. Some days I feel so good and other times I feel so bad. I just want everything to be normal but I realise that there is no such thing as normal. I feel out of sorts but I want to plough through as fast as I can because I can't bear the weak feelings I have every day. I can't continue to wallow in my depression, however much it wears me down I have to keep fighting, right?"

"As long as you're doing things at your own pace and doing what's right for you then then I can't fault for what you're doing. Your recovery is your own, as long as you remember that, nothing else matters."

"Thanks Jazz, you do have a habit of bringing myself back up again."

He smiled, "you ready for another session? How have the others made you feel?"

"So many things. You probably have a better idea about my feelings than I do. It's like opening Pandora's box. My mind is full of secrets that shouldn't be told but I have a burning desire to know them for better or for worse. It doesn't matter how the memories make me feel, I won't be ready to move forward with my life until my memories leave my mind clear."

"I've said it before but I'll say it again, we don't have to keep doing these sessions. We can stop any time you like."

"I don't want to stop Jazz, I need this. Please can we continue. This is the only thing that is helping me, if you take it away I'll go mad for sure. I can't sleep for nightmares, I can't live without jumping at the quietest of sounds, I can't look others in the eye when I don't know what damage I've done and I don't know how to act around Edward without feeling guilty and worrying about what happened."

"Alright Ella, you don't have to convince me. I'm on your side remember. Anyway, I can help, I will and if hypnosis is bringing you such piece of mind then we'll continue."

"Thank you."

"Lie down Ella, close your eyes, let me count down from five and when I get to one you'll be in your safe happy place. That's right, deep breaths, five, four, three, two, one. Can you hear me Ella? Can you tell me where you are?"

"In my safe place, Jazz, the world is bright and colourful. Nothing can harm me here, everyone I love is around me and we dance under the sun till the moon comes out."

"Good, that's good Ella. Remember, everything you experience has not happened to you, you're completely safe. You're just acting in a scene, an actress in the theatre. Nothing can harm you. Can you wonder from your safe-haven, enter the first room you come to, what do you see?"

"Marco wants to know more about the Cullen's, says they stand in the way of his one true treasure. He doesn't trust them, I tried to tell him they were away for good but he didn't seem to believe me. Said they wouldn't leave such a treasure behind."

"Where is, he telling you this?

"There is a place at camp, a dark alleyway between buildings and shrouded by trees. He didn't want anyone to see us, said he wanted our time together to be private."

"Were you always alone when he spoke to you?"

"Always. If there were people near, he made them leave. He wanted all my attention, he didn't want to share me. He didn't like that he wouldn't be my first. He wanted to eradicate all of Edward from my mind, body and soul. He didn't want to share me."

"What else did he say? Dig deeper into the memory, was he angry? Determined? Worried? Did he mention what was supposed to happen?"

"He wanted to talk about Adrian, wanted to know all his secrets and if he had any weaknesses. He was angry that I couldn't provide many facts for him. He wanted to know everything about Adrian so he could be eliminated. It wasn't for his own gain, I could tell that he desperately needed the information for another."

"How so?"

"He became panicked when I couldn't give him the information he required. Kept muttering about how he couldn't let down his 'Master'. Seemed to think he'd be killed if he did."

"Did he ever ramble on about that?"

"Later, before his words of anger were mixed with words of sweetness and kindness. It wasn't until later than he became more unstable."

"And what did he say then?"

"Kept rambling about how he was disobeying his 'Master' by wanting to keep me to himself but he had fallen in love and thought keeping me was worth a life on the run. He was conflicted, he wanted the outcome that his 'Master' was after but he wasn't prepared to leave me in the crossfire. He was obsessed with owning me."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Angry, so angry that I wanted to punch something but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"He made it impossible. Any time I felt angry or wanted to get away from him, the emotion was squashed down until I could no longer feel it and was replaced with feelings of joy and lust towards Marco. He made my mind a warzone of feelings that I couldn't understand. He wanted me confused because it would have been easier for him to control me and for me to make a mistake."

"Yet, you were very strong, you held on for a long time."

"He didn't like it. Kept telling me to let everything go but I couldn't. If it wasn't Adrian, it was Bella or Edward or Dad. He couldn't cut the ties I had with the people in my life that I loved and so he took away the feelings I had for them and inserted his own feelings instead. I tried to break free but he was too strong."

"You are a very strong person Ella."

"I wanted to be strong, had to be strong. Needed to fight my way through the war."

"What kept you fighting?"

"Family. Friend's. Edward."

"You didn't let him win Ella."

"He nearly succeeded though. That time with him in the in-between, I was almost completely under his spell. He could have said anything and I would have done it. I had forgotten all in my life, I would have gone willingly with him and never again remember any of you. I would have forgotten Bella, Dad, Edward…everyone would have dissolved into bitter memories locked within my mind and never to be thought of again."

"Ella, breathe, that's it, deep breaths. You're alright. Nothing has happened and Marco isn't going to hurt you. Breathe with me Ella, that's right. Now, you're going to wake up slowly, I'll count back from five and when you wake you'll be calm, relaxed and remember everything we've talked about. Ready? Five, four, three, two, one."

I blinked, my vision coming back into focus. That, I could agree with myself, was a hard session. It was the first-time Jazz had allowed me to wake and have my memories come straight back to me. Usually he made it so the memories talked about came back over a period and not all at once. It was a bit sickening to have all those memories rush back to me. The feeling of utter hopelessness as Marco replaced my negative emotions for positive ones that benefited him. I felt so violated knowing that he had turned my mind against me to get what he wanted.

His pet. His love. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. He didn't treat me as one should. His delusion clouded him judgement and actions. Had he even been a kind man before all of this or was the dark fey of his mind so prominent that his only thoughts were dark and twisted?

On the one hand I was safe in the knowledge that I had done nothing to break the bonds between Edward and I but on the other hand I still felt guilty that I was so easily tricked into believing that I loved another. I had been brainwashed and clearing my brain was trickier than I had first thought. I was supposed to be safe in my mind but that wasn't the case now. I wished I could leave my mind, leave my body and just float somewhere above it till this was all over but I couldn't. I had to be a fighter.

"I can hear Charlie approaching with Rose and Emmett."

"Alright Jazz," I said tiredly.

"Are you alright? Should I send them away?"

"No, I need to do this but thank you."

"I'll leave them. I need to hunt anyway but I'll be close by if you need me."

"I'll always need my brother Jazz."

"Are you off Jasper?" asked my Dad as he walked through the door.

"Yes Sir, I'll be back later."

Dad loved Jasper, loved his manners and his old-worldly gentleman nature.

"Hi Ella," said Rose, peeking out from behind Dad.

"Rose, Emmett."

It all sounded very formal and strained. I didn't like it. This was the woman who filled so many slots for me. Best friend. Mother. Aunt. Confident. Teacher. Sister. There was never any tension between us and never anything I couldn't tell her. Equally with Emmett, his fun-loving nature drew me into his fold. He could be serious when he wanted and treated me like his niece/sister. Perhaps to an outsider, it was odd that we were such good friends but I didn't care much for what others thought about me.

"I'll just, I'll be…urm…in the kitchen," said Dad.

Poor Dad, never did well in awkward situations. He couldn't deal with them. With Dad gone, Emmett and Rose stood awkwardly in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Come in, please, and sit down. You're making me feel awkward."

They sat but the tension didn't go away. I hated it. I felt repulsed by how things were going.

"Your Dad said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Please stop freezing me out! I'm begging you, I feel like I've done something wrong and you're punishing me. Every time I tell you how I feel or ask you for help you either ignore what I've said or try and tell me how I should be recovering. Let's not forget all the secret meetings, the silent eye conversations or how much tension has grown between us. I thought I could tell you both anything and that you would be here for me no matter what but you've left me. How could you leave me to cope with this on my own when all I desire is a warm hug from Rose and a joke from Emmett. Why are you doing this?"

I had, originally, thought of an entire speech to present to them both but upon seeing them my emotions had welled up and I'd come out with this hysterical ramble. I felt bad for it but I couldn't take back the words now, especially when they were how I really felt. I'd been looking at my hands, twisting in my lap, because I was afraid of what expressions would be on Rose and Emmett's faces. Yet, somehow, I managed to gather enough courage to look up and the sight made my heart break a little further. I knew that vampires couldn't cry but if they could I knew that both would be in tears right now. I didn't mean to make them sad, I just wanted to understand why they had behaved the way they had.

"We shouldn't have frozen you out," said Emmett.

"It was out fault!" blurted Rose.

"You're fault?" I asked.

"You were in our care Ella. Your safety was intrusted to us while the rest of our family hunted Laurent down and we failed you. We couldn't keep you safe. How can we look you in the eye knowing how much we failed you? If we had been but a little more diligent, a little more protective, you would have been safer and perhaps none of this would have happened. It was bad enough having to listen to Edward's shouts about how we had put you in danger but to see how that danger had affected you and knowing that it was at our wrongdoings that you received that treatment, was unbearable," said Rose.

"We didn't mean to freeze you out but we thought it might be better. The guilt weighted heavily on our shoulders. Rose was torn between locking you up in a tower where no one could hurt you and suffocating herself with the grief of not protecting you. Ella, you're like my little sister, and I'm supposed to be your big brother that protects you from the nightmares in the world and I didn't."

"But it wasn't your fault, none of it was. Marco was an anomaly. He twisted things so perfectly that I didn't even realise they were happening. He tortured me in the worse possible way, through my mind, the one place you couldn't protect. I can understand how you feel, more so now that I am having my sessions with Jasper. Everyone carries their own guilt about the incident, as unneeded as it is but you must let it go to move on with yourself. I just can't understand why you went along with how everyone else wanted me to recover. How you couldn't just stop, look at me and help me. I cannot be fixed the way you want me to be fixed, I must be fixed in a way that will suit me. Jasper sees that, Dad sees that and Bella is coming to see that, why doesn't anyone else?"

"We are sorry Ella," said Rose.

"I think everyone is at a loss of what to do. Never in our wildest imaginations did we think something like this would happen to you. I'll admit we were all unsure about how best to help you. A lot of voices in a room don't make things easier, and with everyone shouting over each other we never once stopped to think of what would be best for you. Everyone had their opinion about what was the best way to help you, the best medication to give you and the best option to take. It was foolish to ignore who was most important in all of this, you. We were blindly following Carlisle and Edward, Carlisle because he's a doctor and Edward because he was so passionate about helping you. We forgot that we should have asked you first."

"Please, please forgive us Ella. We are sorry for the way we have acted and if we could take it back then we would. Even with everything that has gone on, you are still the wisest of us all. I promise, we'll do whatever we need to help you now, to put the past behind us and earn back your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive Rose, I just want my family back."

"Then you have us."

[x]

"Still up for getting your cast off kiddo? You've had quite the day."

"Even if I was half asleep and vomiting I'd want to get this cast off Dad. It's been the bane of my life this summer and I can't wait to walk around normally again."

"So, dramatic, but come on then. I'm sure Doctor Cullen will find time to see us when we turn up."

"Of course, he will, he knows what's good for him."

"Ella…don't be spiteful. You know he means well, they all do."

"I know," I said with a long-suffering sigh.

"How did it go with Rose and Emmett?"

"Well…long…exhausting but I think things will turn out for the better."

"That's good. I'm pleased Ella. Your recovery is a learning curve for them, you got to give them time, however much it annoys you."

"I know Dad and I understand. It's just hard."

"Life isn't meant to be easy but maybe it'll give you a break for a while."

We were seen quicker than expected. I assumed Alice had seen our decision and informed Carlisle. It was, by all accounts, a rather boring procedure to have the cast removed. Not nearly as entertaining as the process to having it put on. It was anti-climactic and rather disappointing. Without my cast, I suddenly felt freer and lighter. Carlisle warned me to take it easy while I got used to walking unaided again but assured me that I'd be fine within a couple of days. Dad thanked him profusely while I knew my smile was less than there, I was thankful that he'd dealt with things so quickly.

I suppose my bitterness or avoidance of Carlisle came from the fact that he _was_ a doctor and as such, should be open to all kinds of treatment. The fact that he'd not thought about what was best for her – the patient – and just gone along with Edward's scheme infuriated me.

I guess this was my epiphany moment. I loved Edward, I knew that without a doubt but Edward had lived with the Cullen's for a long time and during that time, he had been allowed to have his own way far too often. It had made him spoilt, it had made him think that his opinion was the only one that happened and it had made him sure that people would just follow him blindly. You wonder why I can love him when I've slagged* him off so, love doesn't work to the constraints we put it through. It walks to its own tune. I didn't want to change Edward but I wanted him to realise what he'd done, see what a mess he'd caused and learn from his mistakes.

So, basically, I was asking for the world.

[For those that don't know, 'slagged off' refer to criticising someone in an abusive or insulting way.]


	51. 51 - Being A Senior

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just playing in the sandbox. I do lay claim to the fey world and characters that feature in it.

 **AN:** Another gloomy and stressful week for me. Just learnt about the Primark Harry Potter Explosion in London - so excited! ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One – Being a Senior**

It had finally come to the point where I could no longer hide my face in my house or behind the backs of my friends. The summer had officially ended and whether I wanted to go or not was irrelevant because school had officially started up again. This year, I knew would be particularly hard. Not only because neither Rose, Emmett or Jasper would be here but of course, because of the gossip mill that was Forks and the rumours circulating around my kidnapping.

I suppose the only good thing about the impending doom that high school offered was that it prompted Bella to act like herself again. After apologising profusely, she became the sister I had missed since my return from the in-between. It was a blessing in disguise that I hadn't realised I'd needed. It was clear she'd been taking lessons from Laura on how to act around me and though I felt I should be a little weirded out by it, I was pleasantly warmed by it.

I hadn't even set one foot out the car in the school carpark before the whispers started. A part of me wanted to run away and never return but I knew I had to keep my shoulders back, my head up and walk with the confidence I knew I had inside me. With Lauren standing on one side of me and Bella on the other, I felt a sense of safety I'd been missing for a fair while.

I could tell from the looks as we walked towards school that everyone was confused by the presence of Lauren. I don't blame them, it's not like our friendship had been advertised. They probably thought an epic prank was about to take place or something. I felt Lauren squeeze my hand comfortingly and knew she was sending me extra braveness. She knew my return to school would be one of the hardest steps but I felt just a bit better knowing she was by my side through the whole ordeal.

"You'll be fine, just ignore them. They just want to learn all the details so they can claim the attention for themselves," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm ok, honest. I'm happy you're both beside me though."

"I'll always be beside you Ella, you're my sister. Even if it takes me a little time to realise what I should be doing, I'll always come home to you."

"Yeah and I've never had a true friend before, I have that with you, I would never do anything to lose it," said Lauren.

"You guys make me feel blessed."

"Well, hold onto that feeling because this day is not going to be easy."

I grimaced. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. We were a compact group and yet I knew that outsiders wondered at the fractures. I was not standing next to Edward and the rift between us was obvious. Alice hovered around us unsure and uncertain which was vastly different from last year. Adrian, Tyler, Angela and Ben stood together, separate from us but still involved. Lauren of course, was the most obvious addition, the fact that our arguments in school were legendary probably didn't help cement the fact that we were now friends.

"I have one question for you before I see you at lunch," said Lauren.

"Alright?"

"Who are you going to reconcile with next?"

"Urm."

"Come on Ella, I know you've been putting it off and as difficult as it is, patching things up is going to help your recovery in more ways than one."

"Ok."

"Now, who are you going to reconcile with?"

"Alice? I have art with her and without Jasper I'll have to talk to her."

"Good. I'll see you at lunch. Enjoy art with Alice and lessons with Bella. You are not alone in any of your lessons and you're stronger than you think. Just remember that."

"Thanks Lauren."

She squeezed my hand again. I almost wanted to stop her from leaving but knew that I couldn't do that. As much as Lauren helped me, I had to stand on my own two feet and do this alone. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought but knew I had to persevere. School was full of animal who spent their time being jealous of what others had. Of course, this wasn't always the case but Forks was very small and with little to do, gossip became one of the main focuses. _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me'_ had never been more wrong as I made my way through the halls and back into the classroom.

 _Was it so hard to go back to being normal? Yet, what was normal?_

Bella stuck by my side throughout lessons, it was like we were back in the womb. It was comforting. Besides the gossip that was spreading like wildfire, I had to contend with the pity and overly sympathetic faces of my teachers, who seemed torn between treating me as though I was dying and treating me as though I 'd made everything up.

It was a blessing and a curse when art class rolled around. A blessing because the class was smaller and I knew my teacher would be more concerned with us doing something creative than letting everyone quietly gossip about me behind my back. It was a curse because I shared this class with Alice and with nowhere to run, I knew I had to reconnect with her. She would know it was coming anyway, if she was looking that is.

"Isn't it wonderful to be back in school everyone?" asked my art teacher, whose positive attitude I wished I could steal.

Groans and grunts were heard all around me but I shared her excitement, for this class at least.

"We'll start this term off nice and easy, I want you all to paint a landscape that you saw during the summer. It can be anything you want but it has to have been something you saw."

I was floored for a moment, stuck in the twisted broken memories of my time in the in-between before I found myself on safer ground. I could simply draw a landscape from the back of the Cullen's home. If I added some fictional lanterns and fireflies, it would make for a very interesting painting. With that in mind, I began sketching out the images.

"Ella…"

I gulped, I was hoping Alice would give me a change to confront her on my own, yet here she was talking to me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

The pencil faltered in my hand and I dropped it on the table.

"Alice—"

"No, please hear me out. I was wrong. I was so determined to save you that I forgot all about what you must be going through. I was relying on my visions to guide me when I should have just asked you. Sometimes I get so stuck in my head that I forget that life moves on around me. This probably sounds like a floppy apology and I'm sorry. It's not meant to sound as such. I realise this apology is long overdue. I know you have been struggling with how we have all been behaving and you have right to be pissed. I promise to work hard to gain back your trust and hopefully become friends with you once more."

"Alice, it isn't necessary."

"I say it is. I cannot tell you how many visions I've had of this moment but I don't want to live in the visions of my head and lose you as a friend in the process. I want to be your friend Ella, I want to be your sister. I want to help you through this process. I want us to become close again. I know I'm asking for a lot of 'wants' without asking what you want in return. Before Forks, I'd never had a human friend, and here I have human friend's and more. I don't want to lose that and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Alice. You just need to stop deciding my fate for me. I get it, I really do. I scared all of you. Marco came into my life in a swirl of wind and caused havoc. I was put in danger in a way that no one expected and that is hard to deal with. On Edward's request, you left to keep me safe and yet I was in more danger without you here. I feel like I keep repeating the same points to different people but what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It happened. It's over. Let me recover in my own way. Let's move on Alice. I'm so tired of pretending, of going around in circles."

"So, we're friend's again?"

"We've always been friend's Alice."

I could tell that this heart-to-heart had lifted a weight off Alice's shoulders. I guess in my anger and bitterness, I'd never stopped to think how others were feeling. I guess you could say that everyone involved had shown various degrees of selfishness. It was a learning curve. Out of the ashes of the darkness, we were all becoming new people. Sure, there were elements of the past still present within us, but for the majority, we had been born again. Maybe I was a role model, my determination and ambition to get over what had happened and a better version of myself had inspired others to do so? These were just thoughts in my head, they probably weren't happening.

Though my reunion with Alice might have been anti-climactic, especially with how intense I thought it would be, I was glad to have her standing at my side again and without any falseness. I felt more relaxed having Lauren and Alice by my side now, through the gossip that seemed so seep through all the walls and floors and followed me around with viciousness.

Part of me regretted coming back to school. Another part of me knew that this gossip hungry high school wasn't anything new and to be honest, hadn't I suffered more spiteful comments at the hands of Renee?

Though my thoughts were up and down during the day, I could at least say, come lunch time, that it hadn't been as bad as I thought. I had thick skin and could easily ignore the whispered words around me. They still hurt but I could pretend they weren't directed at me and that was enough. I suppose in hindsight, I jinked myself by saying things hadn't been that bad, or perhaps fate was conspiring against me or maybe someone just wanted to try their luck. Lauren blamed herself which I was quick to assure, wasn't the case.

A constant peeve of mine was the behaviour of those around me at school. Between the ages of fourteen and eighteen we behaved more like children of ten than we did when we were ten! The bitchiness, the bitterness, the jealousy and the whispers. I knew in the past I had participated, especially since our move to Forks. I refused to back down and be bullied into a box but at the same time hadn't I shown a side of me that was like the sides of others that disgusted me?

 _I felt like a walking paradox._

Lauren guided me to the usual Cullen table, that was now full of my friends and family, while Bella got us food. You could have heard a pin drop from the silence that engulfed the cafeteria upon my arrival. I could feel the stares of everyone as I crossed the way to the table, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I felt Lauren squeeze my hand tightly in comfort but mostly I felt sick in my stomach.

I didn't feel like eating, it was hard when people were staring like I was some exotic animal in a cage.

"Just ignore them."

"I'm trying Lauren."

I managed to get a few mouthfuls down my throat before I felt Alice, Bella and Lauren tense in their seats. My brain immediately went into fight or flight mode and I felt my heart speed up in worry. Lauren took my hand in her own once more and squeezed. I think the contact calmed her as much as it calmed me.

"Slumming it now are you Lopez?"

I turned towards the voice, unaware that someone had walked up to our table. The general avoidance of the Cullen table seems to have vanished in the graduation of Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"You would know all about slumming wouldn't you Jess?" replied Lauren.

"You can't throw words around like that anymore. You're at the bottom of the food chain. You gave up your popularity to slum with these losers. I'm on top now."

"And you know all about _being on top_ don't you Jess."

It was comical really to see Jess be humiliated by her own words shoved back at her by Lauren. Jess was not a leader, she was a follower who was trying to be something she wasn't and failing at it. Yet, I didn't feel annoyed by her presence like I usually was, instead I just felt pity for her.

"Whatever Lauren. Hey Ella, I hear you were kidnapped. Are you sure that's what happened or did you go willingly? I mean Edward left you for some reason, was it because you were already dirty? I can only speculate what happened to you while you were gone but you probably deserved it. See, you're not really a nice person and people like you deserve everything they get."

If you could have heard a pin drop before Jessica started to speak, I reckon you could have heard a tree fall miles away in the silence that followed her words.

Jessica would never change, she would always be a leopard with spots. She didn't have to change for me to move on. I was stronger than this. I had demons but I was fighting them and in the long run my life would be a never-ending firework while Jessica's life would be full of jealousy and spitefulness. I was the better person.

"I don't get to break me down Jess and I don't have to sit here and listen to your hateful words."

I stood to leave, not in a dramatic storm out, or a hysterical flee but because I deserved better from my peers.

"Isn't that just a fancy way of saying I'm, right?"

"Whatever you're trying to achieve here, isn't going to work Jess. Yeah, I was kidnapped by a madman, yes, terrible things happened that I'm trying to work through. All you're doing is playing the stereotypical mean girl in the hopes that you'll gain some popularity from it. I suppose your determination is to be admired but this isn't a teen movie, this is real life. Get your priorities straight and work out what you want from life. Oh, and don't come for me again, you won't like the consequences."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do to me, nothing?"

"Don't you get tired of the hate you carry Jess?"

"I'm still better than you," she shouted. "Edward's fair game now from what I hear. Couldn't hold onto a Cullen, could you? I bet you didn't treat him right, I can show him a real woman."

"Am I fair game?" asked Edward.

My heart faulted. Out of everyone I knew it was Edward I should have made up with first and yet he was the one I was putting off the longest. There was so much tension, hurt, betrayal, longing and love between us. I didn't know what my feelings were anymore, they were so jumbled. I forced myself to look Edward in the eyes, he was sitting opposite from me and I couldn't even touch him like I wanted to. I tried to convey with my eyes how much he meant to me, how much I loved him despite all the turmoil around us. I needed him to believe that there was a future for us because I wanted it, I wanted it as much as I wanted to spend forever with him.

"I don't ever remember saying I was fair game or saying I was single at all. I love Ella, I always have and I always am. I would never exchange her love for the love of another, especially not someone who classes themselves as a 'real woman' in a way that makes them sound like a sex crazed slut."

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you! Ella has been through things you could barely imagine. Everyone in this cafeteria should be showing her support and comfort, not gossiping behind her back and accusing her of lying. This town is built on gossip and it sickens me. Forks gives small towns a bad name, it makes people believe that all small towns gossip and bully outsiders like the small towns you see in the media. Whether you've whispered, gossiped or stood by silently in the news of what happened to Ella, you're all guilty. If I was a parent, I'd take one look at this town and flee. I wouldn't want any children of mine growing up in such a toxic atmosphere," shouted Edward.

I was still mad at him but I was pleasantly excited that he was finally standing up for me.

"Go," whispered Lauren.

I tugged on Alice's hand and as the people that I loved so dearly argued in my defence, Alice and I slipped through the cafeteria and out into the parking lot.

"Are you alright Ella?"

"You know Alice, for the first time, I think I can safely say that I am."

[x]

 **Jasper P.O.V**

"Interesting day at school Ella?"

"Shut up Jasper, I know you know all about what happened."

I smirked, "how are you feeling?"

"Would you believe me if I said I felt better?"

I inclined my head, "explain."

"I suppose it was the normalcy of it. I'd been dreading going back to school, even though I knew it was the right thing to do. Jess behaved normally, I expected that behaviour from her and though her words were unpleasant, they were typical of her. It reminded me that life moves on and just because I'm different, it doesn't mean that everything else has drastically changed."

"You do seem lighter."

"I feel it but I'm not stupid. Things can change. I'm just weathering the storm right now."

"You're very determined Ella."

"I have to be."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't push through this, I don't think I'll ever leave the hole I'm in."

"You'll get there. It takes time and everyone is different."

"Can we just have another session? I know you're trying to help but I don't want to talk about my feelings right now. We're making good progress with the sessions. I'm remembering more each day, I'm not scared of the night anymore and my nightmares have lessened."

"Alright Ella, but you're not off the hook. Lie back, relax, concentrate on your breathing and let all else fade away. Listen to the sound of my voice and slowly feel yourself falling back, on the count of five, you'll be safely in your happy place. Alright? One, two, three, four, five. Can you hear me Ella? How are you feeling?"

"I can hear you Jazz, I feel fine."

"Alright. Remember as we go back, the events haven't happened to you and you are in no danger. You are simply an actress in a play. Tell me what you see."

"I'm somewhere where grass and moss cover the ground. There are trees above me, some are green but others have bright flowers of pink and orange. It's warm here, it feels magical but I don't know where I am."

"Are you alone?"

"No, Marco is with me. He seems relaxed almost."

"What's he doing?"

"He's sitting on a picnic blanket. So am I. My head is in his lap, he's stroking my hair. I don't like it," she scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's intimate. He shouldn't be doing it. Only Edward can."

"Edward will, I'm sure, if you ask him. Now, what is happening between Marco and yourself? Is he talking?"

"Yes."

"What is he talking about?"

"The fey world. He's describing it to me vividly but it sounds so unlike the palace Bella and I visited that I wonder if he's lying to me. He wants to return to the Fey world but he can't because it's not safe for me. He needs to make me forget but I'm resistant to his magic, it angers him but he's not angry at me because he suspects someone else has protected me. He keeps me calm by stroking my hair and whispering compliments in my ear. I'm easier to deal with this way, he says. That's wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ella, that's wrong. What else is he doing?"

"He speaks of his Master and it causes his voice to catch in his throat. He wavers on a knifes edge about his mission and me. He talks about how he has to capture me for his Master and deliver me like a wrapped present but he argues with himself that he cannot do that."

"Why can't he do that?"

"He fell in love with me. At least, he thinks it's love. I wonder if he's ever been exposed to love before."

The way she spoke of his love, I needed to know more.

"Why do you say that?"

"His moods shift. He can be warm and charming when he wants but mostly he uses harsh words, magic and violence to get what he wants. He scares me sometimes. He always tries to make me forget afterwards but some things are slipping through the gaps. I'm protected from his magic somehow and that means he must be more careful with me. He can't use his anger to keep me in line if I am going to remember him doing it."

Someone moved in the corner of my vision. It wasn't unusual for members of my family or Ella's family to drop in on the sessions. She never knew they were there but as much as these sessions helped Ella, they helped the others as well. We were all becoming more aware of how to help Ella and just what she was going through.

I turned to great the person and was surprised to see Edward had come. Sometimes I felt Edward needed therapy sessions as much as Ella needed these hypnosis sessions. There was a rift between the two of them that seemed unfixable at present. It didn't help that Edward was actively avoiding Ella which only played on Ella's insecurities and fears.

"Is he often violent?"

"I don't know. It's muddled."

"You've had bruises though?"

"Yes."

"You understand what he did isn't love?"

"Yes. Marco was a blip of darkness in my life. Edward is my life. I love him. Completely."

"How do you feel about Edward?"

I asked this question because I knew Ella and Edward needed to know the answer. It was an answer that wouldn't be freely given if Ella was awake because she as stubborn and Edward wouldn't listen. I was manipulating the situation, yes, but it was necessary. I was fed up walking on egg shells and the sooner they sorted themselves out the better.

"Conflicted."

"Why do you say that? You just told me you love him completely."

"I do love him completely. I cannot imagine my life without him but I do not feel like he has my back. I want so desperately for our relationship to survive because I have become so much more than I ever thought I could while he's been in my life. He makes me feel alive, makes me feel like there is nothing I can fail at. The thought of not having him in my life feels me with such dread that I can feel myself choking on the very air I breath but I cannot be in a relationship where my opinions and decisions don't matter. I have to learn to trust Edward again and he has to learn that he cannot control me."

I was surprised by the emotions that crossed Edward's face and the intensity of what he was feeling. Hopefully this would be the push Edward needed and the next step to fixing both Edward and Ella.


	52. 52 - Coming Out of the Shell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing in the sandbox. I lay claim to the fey world and the characters associated with it.**

 **AN: A day late, I'm sorry, was hectic yesterday! Exhausted today but looking forward to the three day weekend! :D ~ Hannah**

 **Reviews for Chapter Fifty-One:**

 **Amy -** Thanks :) one of my biggest challenges during this 'book three' segment was to show Edward's faults. He is not a perfect being. He's finally committing to evolving which is something I think his character lacked in the books.

 **Diamondeyes323 -** I update every Thursday (when I'm being good) but thank you. There will be more Edward and Ella soon. They have a lot of differences to sort out and a lot of compromises to make.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two – Coming Out of the Shell**

When I woke up this morning to the song of a single bird chirping outside my window. The dark ghost of anxiety and depression that had become my constant companions had turned grey and faded. I took this in my stride, knowing they could return in full force at any moment yet I felt lighter. I felt that when I pulled back the curtains, I wasn't just exposing my room to light but also my head and my heart.

My body tingled like it was on fire with warm feelings. I no longer walked like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I no longer shuddered under the weight of what others were thinking or doing. I didn't think of what had happened this summer with despair or hatred. I didn't feel myself falling down the same familiar well and getting stuck there.

I had found a rope and I had climbed out of that well and the future was now brighter. I'd learnt some valuable lessons about myself and those around me. I knew I had support from those that mattered. I knew I had stronger friendships with those I'd been distant with. I knew I had the strength in me to fix my relationship with Edward. I no longer felt like the weakling who'd been kidnapped and had a world of drama to sort out. I now felt like a laid-back person who carried anxiety.

I always had anxiety, I'd always suffered from depression but these were lighter than their evil twins I'd been dealing with recently. I could trust the feelings I felt now because I'd dealt with them for so long. I wasn't afraid of them therefore I wouldn't let them run my life. If I could push them back I could control them. I could deal with this the way I had dealt with other things.

I dressed, for the first time since being released from hospital, in the brightest clothes I could find. Pink skinny jeans, a black bralette and an oversized bright yellow t-shirt that had the word 'happy' written across the chest.

"Happy," I murmured to myself.

I wasn't completely convinced I was happy but I was seeing things more positively. There was still a long road ahead of me. Sudden movements from others still made me flinch. I still had to double check my windows were closed at night. I still had trouble walking around by myself and I struggled getting back into my creativity.

The nightmares hadn't stopped only lessened with each passing night. I could still wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. I could still be shaken awake by Bella or Dad but sometimes I could stop the nightmares and sometimes I woke up from them without terror or panic. There were shining lights in my nightmares now, beacons of hope and safety that guided me out of the dark and took me to safer places. Only time would tell if I was truly able to move on and leave the past behind me but from what I'd learnt about PSTD, there could always be a chance of relapsing.

Perhaps that was a bad way to look at things. I didn't feel the need to fake my way through the day. I felt a little anxiety at whether people would challenge my mood or accuse me of pretending to be happy but I needed to put my best foot forward and that meant not concentrating on those bad thoughts and maintaining a positive outlook on life.

"You seem happier."

"Jasper! Don't sneak up on people like that! What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Bella phoned. Said she heard you talking to yourself in your room. She was worried."

"Oh, well I'm fine."

"Yes, you are, I can feel it. This is a good sign."

"Yes, but I sense a but coming from you."

Jasper sighed, "you realise you'll still have bad days and setbacks, don't you? Just because you're happy today doesn't mean you're completely healed."

"I know Jasper and I understand but I believe I'm over the worse now. I feel full of such positivity, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like."

"I believe you are over the worst as well Ella. So, what's on the cards today for Miss Ella? School?"

"Jasper! It's a Saturday! I'm going fishing with Dad later."

"Fishing? Really? You?"

"Oi, Bella's the clumsy one remember! I like fishing with Dad. I'm not good at it but I like spending time with him."

Jasper held up his hands in surrender, "ok, note to self, don't tease Ella about fishing. So, what are you doing this morning then?"

"Well since you asked, you're going to drive me back to your home and I'm going to give Edward a piece of my mind."

"I'd forgotten how scary you can be."

"Jasper Hale do not make me set Alice on you."

Jasper smiled, I knew that smirk, it was a 'I've succeeded smirk'. He just wanted to see how much of my happiness was act and how much was real. Guess he got his answer.

"Come on then, I'll take you to Edward but don't chew him up too badly or he might not recover."

"Humour Jasper, really? You're almost as happy as me to give Edward a piece of my mind."

"Shh, people aren't supposed to know."

The happy friendship I had with Jasper wasn't something I'd trade for anything. I had forgotten how much I'd missed him this summer and how much I had craved his comfort and his humour. Jasper was my brother, even though we shared no blood, it was just the relationship we had.

We arrived at the Cullen house and those I was greeted quite politely by those present, I waved them off quite rudely in favour of grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him outside with me. Letting go of his hand as soon as we had passed the boundaries of the Cullen property, I immediately felt the loss of his hand in mine. Nevertheless, I continued to walk further into the forest and could hear his footsteps accompanying mine.

Though I had kept my cool during the car ride over with Jasper, just being in Edward's presence had my blood boiling. I hated it because I knew how anger could consume couples and I didn't want the result of this meeting to be a parting of ways.

I stopped walking in a small clearing where the trees refused to touch each other, where she sun caressed my skin and where I could feel the wind that carried the smell of the sea hit my face. Edward stood on the opposite of the clearing from me, looking at the ground and swinging one of his feet on the forest floor. He looked like a chastised puppy and though it would be easy to give up the fight then and there, I stood my ground.

"Edward."

Though my voice was clear and loud, he didn't look up.

"Edward look at me."

He did then, bringing his tortured gaze up to meet my own. I was reminded then again about my strength and my need to see this through. Whatever Edward was expecting from this meeting, it was clear he thought he had the upper hand and the ability to manipulate me into seeing his way. It might have worked once upon a time but it wouldn't work now. I knew Edward was hurting, I knew because I had the same hurt. I had the same pain coursing through me. As much as my recovery took up my time and changed me, this two would shape me.

"Edward? What are we? You have barely said more than three words to me since the end of the summer. If you cannot bare to be in the same room as me then what does this say of our relationship? Is there even a relationship to fall back on? I don't know how you feel because you haven't told me. If you no longer want a relationship with me, please say so because I cannot bear this a moment longer. It's like you're here but I cannot reach you, I feel your presence but it no longer sings to mine. I am sorry for what has happened but if we cannot move past this then what is left?"

The pain in his eyes, would, I think, be pouring down his face if it could. I didn't like kicking a puppy when it was down but I needed answers as much as he did. I needed to know if he was willing to fight for us or if he needed to let go. I couldn't continue to live my life in this limbo. It wasn't fair to either of us.

"Are you not going to answer me Edward? I suppose that answers my question then, there is no point me being her now."

Even though there had been a possibility of Edward ending things, my heart was still breaking into a thousand pieces as I crossed the clearing and moved to pass Edward. I felt heavy and angry. The happiness I'd felt earlier had almost disappeared.

"Wait."

I did, with a thousand butterflies of hope battling in my chest.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I turned to face him, startling him with the aggression I knew was on my face. "Did you just say you were fucking sorry? You've been ignoring me for weeks, dictating my healing behind my back and glaring at me from a distance and all you can say is your sorry?! I can't do this."

"Ella please. Yes, I'm sorry. You must understand, I've been waiting for you for over half my life. You came and changed everything and I so desperately wanted to protect you. You need to be protected, you are a woman, you cannot possibly survive on your own. I left to protect you from the evil in this world as is my right. I begged Carlisle to listen to me regarding your healing because I was protecting you where you couldn't protect yourself. You weren't listening to me."

"Are you fucking serious Edward? Do you hear yourself at all? You've waited half your life for me and you've adapted quite well with all the changes in life yet you still believe men stand above women? What the hell is up with that? I can protect myself far better than you can. You left remember. Off you went to fulfil your heroic needs and you abandoned me with the evil you thought to eradicate. I was handling things quite well with no help from you."

"You got Kidnapped Ella! How is that looking after yourself? What happened to you? Marco changed you. What did he do to you? What did you do?"

"Always back to this. All you had to do was ask Edward. NOTHING happened, I did nothing with Marco. That's why he kidnapped me. He was so convinced he could manipulate my mind and my body and he got increasingly desperate the more that seemed impossible. He just couldn't remove your presence from my mind. You could not be removed or replaced. He couldn't take my heart because you already had it. He kidnapped me to FORCE me to be with him. It was the ONLY way that was going to happen and the sooner you get those sick thoughts that I betrayed you out of your head, the better."

"What was I supposed to think? You weren't in your right mind! He could have made you do so many things and you'd have never known."

"Well thank god he didn't. Don't pretend to understand what I've been through Edward. You couldn't possibly. No one can. I have no reason to be ashamed or guilty about what happened. Projecting your own anger onto me isn't helpful. Maybe you should have sessions with Jasper."

"I don't need mental help. I'm not weak or injured."

"Oh, but I am right? After all, I'm just a lowly woman who can't protect herself."

"Don't twist my words around."

"I'm not Edward. I understand you come from a different time but I just don't understand how you can have evolve in every aspect except your views on women."

"I was born in 1901, it was just how things were done then."

"It's not 1901 anymore Edward, it's 2006. The views you have are no longer accepted. I certainly don't accept them."

"You never had a problem with my gentlemanly ways before."

"Yes, because you never showed this other side of you. Your gentlemanly ways are just that, you being a gentleman. This other side of you speaks of a spoilt child who is used to getting his own way and won't settle for anything less. The others I could forgive, their fear and their panic drove their actions but you, you've showed neither of these traits. If anything, you just seem miffed at being called out."

"Why are you calling me out on this now? You love me."

"Yes, I love you but loving you don't mean I have to turn a blind eye to everything you do. I want our relationship to be equal. I want our love to endure. I want there to be no secrets between us, I want to be able to share my problems with you and to come to you for advice. I don't want to be controlled or dictated. I don't want to be wrapped in bubble wrap and forbidden to see the light of day. You've got the wrong girl if that's what you were looking for."

"But you're my mate."

"Which doesn't mean I have to blindly follow you. Mates means that we are ideally suited towards each other, it doesn't mean we are a carbon copy of each other. It is our differences that bring us together. I learn from you and you learn from me. Otherwise we'll just stand side by side with no development. Couples fight, that's just part of life, emotions are chaotic and fast, they offer rewards and consequences. Answer me this Edward, do you want to terminate our relationship?"

"No."

"Do you think we can work through this?"

"…I think so."

"Do you believe in me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"…"

"My answers are the same Edward but this starting ground is good. We can grow from here, use this as a starting board for the rest of our relationship and like my healing, it's not going to be a quick fix. I must prove myself to you, let you know that I trust you once more and that I understand your actions and that I'm willing to compromise on matters. You need to prove yourself to me, regain my trust, let go of your beliefs that I can be controlled and forget the past. If we are willing to fight for one another, does the list of things to overcome really sound that bad?"

"No."

"I love you Edward, I've never been ashamed to admit that and I will never forget it. Relationships have their ups and downs, and we aren't even a 'conventional' relationship. Think of how much stronger we will be when we come out the other side."

"We will come out the other side Ella, I'll make sure of it. I love you too."

[x]

The lake was still, the wind had calmed and yet Dad's rundown radio was still managing to pick up some old folk radio station. This was peace that could be drunk. This was bliss that my body could suck in. A calm serenity I had taken for granted would never be taken from me again. With my Dad at my side I felt I could take on the entire world.

With his fishing rod in hand, his eyes cast out towards the lake and his face set in serious determination, I was reminded, not about how seriously Dad takes his fishing, but of how much I loved the man that was my Dad.

When I was little my Dad had been my world, the shining beacon of hope in my otherwise dark world. My yearly summer visits to see him had been like magical adventure quests away from the Evil Queen. Every year I had argued that I should be living with Dad instead but every year that idea was shot down by said Evil Queen. I consoled myself that I would still see him once a year until Renee stopped those visits altogether.

I could never fully put into words just what spending time with Dad meant to me. I felt very lucky to have these special one-on-one moments with Dad. Not, that I ever felt like Bella was pulling focus but sometimes it was nicer when it was just Dad and me. I think Bella understood and as she disliked fishing, she was happy to allow us these moments alone.

"I think you might have a biter Dad."

He leapt up, rocking the boat slightly, before settling back down and glaring at me.

"Thought you could pull one over on your old man, did you?"

I giggled.

"Looks like you might have a biter yourself."

"D-aad, it doesn't work like that," I moaned.

"I'm serious Kiddo," he said before leaping forward to catch my fishing line before it fell in the water.

I turned to look out at the lake, "oh. You were right. What would I do without you?"

"Doesn't bare thinking about Kiddo, the world would probably burn!"


	53. 53 - A Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **AN: Chapter 53 is here. This was fun to write. ~ Hannah**

 **Review for Chapter Fifty-Two:**

 **Moonlight Starlove -** Thanks! I always felt like Charlie remained underdeveloped and came across as not having the intelligence to deal with the supernatural. He definitely doesn't get enough credit in the books for all the bullshit Bella puts him through. I like him, I wanted to make his character bigger. I'm glad I helped with your writers block somehow. Isn't writers block the worst? I myself hate it and do the same as you to try and unblock it.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three – A Message**

"Ella, Ella, Ella!"

"What Alice?"

"Some of the Volturi Guard are coming. They'll arrive in the next couple of days. They've heard of the whispers of unrest in the fey world and have come to speak to the source."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I don't want to keep it a secret. I don't ever want to keep things from you again and this will affect you. They'll want to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, in that case, thanks for telling me Alice. You're a great _sister._ "

Never thought Alice's smile could get any bigger – _I was wrong._

I felt a strange sense of being blessed. A warm sensation spread from my head to my toes at the revelation that Alice cared enough about our friendship to not keep such big things from me. I suppose it was just another nod to everyone growing and changing. My kidnapping had been a catalyst for everyone and a chance to take a step back and re-evaluate one's life. Alice must have assumed that others would want to hide what was coming from me. I had never met the Volturi before but had heard stories about them from Carlisle. I understood that they were feared within the Vampire world but I found myself oddly pleased they existed. Every culture needed an authority figure, without it there would be chaos all around. The Volturi might have a reputation of being bloodthirsty and violent but their rules and their punishments were to keep the Vampire world safe from discovery, I couldn't fault them there.

Though I felt a little nervous at meeting them, I was safe in the knowledge that I had done nothing wrong. If anything, the involvement of the Volturi could only be a good thing if they were willing to work with Adrian and his family to rid the supernatural world of this threat. At the same time, I understood that I was an anomaly that they would sure to want to interrogate. Having been directly involved with Marco and his plot, they were sure to assume that I had vital information for them. I didn't know what I could tell them and hoped they'd at least allow Jasper to speak with me. He alone, knew as much, if not more of what had happened between Marco and me.

I was, however, getting ahead of myself here. The Volturi hadn't arrived yet and Alice was uncertain as to just who was arriving. There was no need to get into a panic now.

The news that Alice had told me was quite clearly important and called for a full family meeting. 'Family' meaning, the Cullen's Adrian & Tyler, Angela & her Mother, Dad, Bella and I. Of course, we had to meet at the Cullen's as it was the only place big enough to hold all of us. The only people not present were Ben and his parents, who slipped into the Fey world each weekend to assist Adrian's parent's in their quest to find the route of the problem.

"This could present a problem," said Carlisle.

"What problem?" I asked.

"The Volturi only get involved for two reasons. To eradicate or to steal."

"Explain what you mean by that please," said Dad.

"Either they kill everyone involved or they steal those who they think will make good editions to their guard."

"That's a very closeminded way of looking at things Carlisle," I replied.

"I'm just telling you how they operate."

"They'll want to talk to Ella, I've seen it," said Alice.

"Which, should of course be avoided at all costs," said Carlisle.

"Why?"

"Ella, you have to understand, the Volturi don't work in normal ways. They will force it out of you if they thought it would work. You're clearly suffering from PTSD and shouldn't put yourself in harm's way."

"Carlisle, I have deep respect for you but if you continue to dictate my daughter and her opinions, you and I are going to be having some serious words."

"It's alright Dad, Carlisle is just not accepting when it comes to cultural differences. Having spent 20 years with the Volturi back in 1700. In his mind their opinions and practices have not changed. He sees them as the punishers to the Vampire world and sees them as having no compassion or remorse. We cannot fault him in that. He is entitled to his own opinions just as we are. We can take the high road while he takes the low road."

I wasn't sure just where this confident no nonsense attitude had come from but I liked it. I had always been confident – when not near Renee – but it was like experiencing a new part of me. In the aftermath of the kidnapping, I had taken charge and now had no time for people's attitudes when they refused to be open to all possibilities. Was I saddened that I'd had to take this approach with Carlisle? Yes. Was I going to take back what had been said? No.

"I get that everyone is on edge about their impending arrival and are using several topics to hide their own fear and worry. You are correct Carlisle, in saying that I have PTSD, everyone in this room knows that. However, I am the only one in this room that knows the restrictions of what my PTSD allows and doesn't allow. I am fully able to meet with whatever representatives the Volturi sends, I am not afraid and I am not worries about anything that could happen or could be said within that time."

"I fully support Ella's decision on knowing what she is and isn't able to handle. I would add that anything they wish to know about the Fey world will be open to them. I do not want you, Ella, thinking that you should hide aspects of what happened because you are afraid of breaching some supernatural species restrictions," said Adrian.

"Thank you, for I had worried about that and it does ease my mind to know your view on it. My only request for meeting the Volturi representatives would be to have Jasper by my side. Before you all start complaining, this is not a slight against any one of you. I hold all of you in equal regard, it is just that Jasper has been helping me the most with my journey to recovery. He has been helping me through my locked memories and therefore has insight into what happened. I do not want to be held accountable for not remembering everything that has happened, Jasper can help with that."

"I think we can live with that decision Ella," said Dad.

"Great, is that this meeting adjourned then? I mean, there is only so much seriousness one person can take."

Personally, I didn't care if the meeting was over or not, I'd had enough and intended to leave. I didn't get far, just to the driveway of the Cullen's house. I was sure that the rest of my family would have much left to discuss. Just because we were breaking down barriers and learning to respect and trust each other again didn't mean they were going to stop discussing things without me. I understood better now and was not so angry at their actions. I knew that while people would try and force their opinions through conversation, no one in that room would be stupid enough to force me with actions once again.

"You really went for Carlisle in there."

"Can you blame me Edward?"

"No…but it doesn't make it easier to watch. Especially when I can hear him."

"Yeah, and what do his thoughts say?"

"He won't change his opinion on the Volturi for anyone. I hate to say this but he's a little stuck in his ways."

"Sounds like another Vampire I know."

"Alright, I walked into that. Ella, I am trying, you must know that but it's going to take time. I'm essentially re-wiring myself."

"I know Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so snide."

"Alice reckons the guard will arrive Friday morning, your Dad has agreed to have you and Bella out of school to greet them with the rest of us."

"That seems sensible."

"How can you be so calm about all this?"

"I've been kidnapped Edward and I've had my mind turned against me. Next to that a little interrogation is nothing."

"Promise me you're ok?"

"Pinkie promise."

I held my little finger out, surprised and amused when Edward entwined his with mine.

[x]

"Ella, Ella, Ella!"

"What Alice?"

It was Thursday evening and everyone except Dad and Christine (Angela's Mum) were camping out at the Cullen's. My Dad and Christine would be joining us tomorrow morning. The only person I'd had to keep out of the loop was Lauren, I felt bad about it because I knew she knew that something was up. I couldn't involve her, she had a chance at a normal life.

"I know whose coming."

"Who?"

"Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane."

"Alec and Jane, they're the twins, right? The ones with the wickedly deadly powers?"

"Those are the ones."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just had an idea, that's all."

Alice narrowed her eyes when I refused to share with her what I was thinking about. I was surprised she hadn't seen it in a vision but wasn't about to confirm my decision and give it away.

While I could hear, the others burst of outrages at knowing who was coming as the Volturi guard, I wasn't bothered by it.

Of all the night companions, I was surprised it was Bella who shared the bed with me. I would have assumed she'd be with Adrian but as we lay facing each other, I was glad it was her. She'd wrapped her hands in hers and was staring at me intently.

"You would tell me if you weren't alright with this, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Bella but I'm fine really. At worse, I must answer uncomfortable questions, and at best, I come away from the experience with a new understanding about the Volturi and maybe some new friends."

"I'll keep you safe from the monsters Ella."

"As will I, Bella."

That had been our goodnight to one another for years and would never stop giving us comfort.

The dawn of a new day, bought with it levels of excitement I was sure I was the only one to feel. It didn't matter, whatever happened today would be something different. Something I was looking forward to. Don't ask me to explain it, I might be mad, I might be completely off my rocker but this morning I woke without a care in the world, ready to face what was coming my way.

We couldn't apparently, just wait in the Cullen's house for the Volturi Guard to arrive. To me, that seemed the sensible option but having already lost one battle against me, I didn't want Carlisle humiliated to the point that he didn't help me. Thus, we were currently standing in a cleared part of the forest near the Cullen home, waiting for the Guard to arrive. I suppose we create an imposing gathering. I'm not sure what the Volturi Guard were expecting but I doubt it would be what they found. Vampires, Fey, Witches and Humans all stood together, united under one front. As far as I was aware from talks with my family, it was unusual for supernatural species to group together as such, especially when Vampires were notorious for not getting on well with others.

Though people kept sneaking glances at me to make sure I was alright, I wasn't as the expected, nervous or afraid. Rather, I was bored and hungry. I'd had breakfast but I guess it wasn't enough, I needed something to nibble on, maybe a donut. It was only when the Cullen's switched their attention to the right corner of the clearing that I realised it was game time. I couldn't yet see what they could but I turned my head accordingly. The last thing I needed was to appear stupid or confused.

They came as silent as the air than hung around us, appearing as if from nowhere, they glided onto the clearing as if swept there by magical wings. There were four of them. Alec and Jane, I had no trouble identifying. They were equally beautiful and terrifying to look at. I didn't have to have any special ability to know that they were dangerous but I could see a vulnerability there also. I was probably the only one to notice it. I guess it was a twin thing. Though they weren't touching, I could tell that each were devoted to the other. There was an underlying fear of rejection and a worry of being separated. I felt the same way about Bella sometimes. Though I knew they were some of the most powerful and feared within the Guard, I couldn't help but want to know them. I liked making friend's.

The other two with them were male. One, impossibly tall and muscled, scanned the area with his eyes, his posture never relaxed until he was certain there was no danger. The other male, made me shiver in a way I knew hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone around me. I couldn't help it. I didn't know who he was or what special power, if any, he had. He reminded me of Marco. I was unprepared for that.

"You have quite a gathering here Carlisle. Almost as if you expected trouble," said the tall male.

"Of course, not Demetri, we simply wanted to greet you as was proper."

"I told Aro you would be involved in this matter but he did not believe me," said Jane.

 _Her voice was clear, musical, I wonder if she sang?_

"I'm afraid their involvement is my fault," said Adrian.

"And you are?"

"Adrian Crowthorne—"

"Crowned Prince of the Fey world," finished Jane.

Adrian inclined his head.

"Well met Volturi, I apologise it isn't in better circumstances."

"No matter. In this case, we believe the threat isn't just to us but all supernaturals, is this correct?" asked Alec.

"I'm afraid so. What started as a coup of Dark Fey trying to overthrow my Kingdom has turned into a mysterious mastermind named the 'Master'. Whoever they are, they want control over all species. If this were to happen I believe it would mean chaos and destruction to all. I worry that this 'Master' will seek out the Volturi as his first point of call. You are very powerful and known throughout the realms. Anything I can do to help you protect your race, I will gladly do. We must work together on this."

"We understand. It is indeed a troubling occurrence. We, as the Volturi, simply cannot sit back and not take action. We have been asked to stay a while and monitor the situation. I understand that this could cause problems for you. We will of course hunt elsewhere."

Before Carlisle had a chance to jump down their throats and head off their extended visit, Adrian thankfully took control of the situation.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay. I understand the need for you to gather as much information as possible to give to your own Masters upon your return. As you can see we are a collection of different races with cultural differences. All I ask is that you respect that during your stay with us. If you need accommodation, any one of us can provide you with that."

"Of course, we will comply with your wishes," said Demetri.

"We heard rumours that there was a kidnapping…can you confirm this?"

Silence spread across the clearing and though I was aware that several members gathered would prefer me not to say a thing, the encouraging nods from Jazz and Bella were just the confidence I needed.

"You were right," I said as I purposefully moved forward, away from Carlisle but nearer to the Guard. I knew Jazz, Bella and Rose would have flanked me. I didn't even have to turn around to know that.

"It, was you?" asked Jane.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it wasn't a pleasant experience. In fact, my entire summer has been tainted by the ordeal but I'm happy to answer any questions you might have, so long as foods available, I'm really hungry."

The best way to describe Jane's expression would have been confusion. I thought I saw a smile on her face but honestly couldn't tell whether it was that or a sneer.

"Jasper's been helping with my recovery, so he has to be included in any interrogations you would like to hold with me. This is my twin Bella, where I go, she goes. I know you understand that."

"You are twins?" asked Alec.

"Yep. Bella keeps me protected and I keep her sane."

"Why does she need to protect you?" asked Jane.

"Our Mother does not treat Ella with the kindness and love she deserves," said Bella and I knew it was hard for her to say that out loud. I leaned towards her to hold her hand. I squeezed it softly but didn't let go, it was comforting to hold onto Bella.

"You look after each-other, too don't you?"

Both Jane and Alec nodded.

"Look Demetri, two sets of twins, the fun we could have."

"Felix…" warned Jane.

"I don't like you."

"Brave words for a human."

"Not really. I meant it when I said my summer was less than pleasant. Nothing in this world surprises me anymore and I've learn that there are worse ways to go than what you could do to me. I'm guessing you're hear as the muscle, your arrogant attitude probably means you have no special ability and are bitter about it. You use your charm to get what you want but frankly you just come off as slimy. You remind me of my kidnapper and before you smirk at that, NO, that does not mean you have anything over me. It just means I hold you in a lower regard than a cockroach I crush underneath my boot. Stay away from me."

"Or what?"

"Never underestimate the power a 'human' has."

"I have NEVER seen anyone put Felix down like that! Impressive. You said you were hungry? Maybe we should get you some food," said Jane.

She sprang forward to link arms with me.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we possibly take up residence in your home for our stay?" asked Alec.

"Of course, Son but one wrong move against my girls and you're out."

I hadn't heard my Dad walk up to us and jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"This is my Dad, Charlie Swan. He's Chief of Police here. He might not be able to kill a Vampire but he has some wicked good threats."

[x]

"I sense the others were reluctant to have you talk with us."

"Ella has PTSD and there are those who believe that means she shouldn't have a say in her own life. Since we managed to rescue Ella, it has been a learning curve for all of us, with each of us making mistakes and learning from them. Some are more stubborn than others."

"Carlisle and Edward?" asked Alec.

"You're very perceptive," said Bella.

"A talent you pick up when you've been around as long as we have."

"Carlisle refuses to change his beliefs about the Volturi from the time he spent with them at the beginning of the 1700s. His medical profession leads him to believe that he knows what's best for Ella without even consulting her. Edward has been conditioned to think that his thoughts and opinions of the world from which he grew up in as a human need not be changed or adapted to the evolving times. He was, I believe, thoroughly shot down by Ella and is now re-evaluating his outlook."

"He is your mate?"

"Yes."

"It must be hard for you Ella."

"Life is hard, regardless of species. Life never hands you more than you can handle but it will always try to push your boundaries."

"I like you," said Jane, "which is rare. I hardly like anyone, and have never sat friendly with a human as a Vampire or from when I was human."

"I like you too Jane and you Alec."

"You realise you're stuck with her now? Ella collects friends like moths to a flame. People like her but her friendship group is small."

"That's because I only trust a small group of people."

"You trust us?" asked Jane in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? You have done nothing to convince me otherwise and besides, twins have to stick together."

"You are a unique human aren't you," said Jane.

"I suppose you could call me that."

"We do have to ask you some questions though. I am sorry but it has to be done, you'll be alright, won't you?" asked Alec.

I nodded.

"Perhaps, instead of many questions, you could just ask precise ones," said Jasper.

"That could work."

"Alright Ella, in your own words, can you tell us what happened to you this summer?"

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths. I was safe here, with Jazz and Bella. The twins weren't going to hurt me, they just needed information. Nothing bad was going to happen. I needed to get used to telling the story, it would only help me move on with my life a little quicker._

"I met Marco at summer camp and believed him to be a normal young man, he used my initial thoughts and exploited them. He used his charm and his persona to push his manipulations onto me without my knowledge. Beneath the 'nice boy' persona was a vicious and twisted fey. Working on orders from the 'Master', Marco's instructions were to hand me over. He didn't. Instead, he grew infatuated with me. His mind games started with underlining thoughts and feelings that pushed onto me but became more warped and intense as time moved on. I didn't know what was happening at first. I mean I knew something was wrong but I couldn't pinpoint it. It was when I started to have moments where I couldn't remember what had happened that I began getting scared. The personalities of people around me at camp started to change, they became almost bipolar."

 _My hands were shaking but I would not stop telling the story._

"Bella will attest to me arriving and seeking help that Angela provided but I cannot tell you how I came to be there. I had broken my foot, I was unable to drive and still made it from camp to seek help. My mind was so scrambled and it was tearing me apart. All the manipulations that Marco had put into my mind were at war with what my memories told him. I think it was my determination and my belief in Edward that stopped Marco from winning. He was determined that I was to be his but I was determined that Edward was the one for me. The war in my mind kept me sane in a weird way. By the time, we had worked out Marco's capabilities it was too late for me. We had thought we had the upper hand but we were wrong. Marco always seemed to be one step ahead."

 _The story was almost over, I could do this. I could finish this._

"In some ways, this would have been easier if Marco was around still to offer the thoughts and motives of his brain. When he kidnapped me, he was as far away from the person I first met as possible. It was like there was a poison in his brain that was slowly causing his insanity to spread throughout his body. It was like his mind was split into two halves. The half that needed me to complete his mission and the half that wanted me for himself. I don't understand the workings of the in-between, I just know I was there for a lot longer than it seemed. He was, scary, violent in nature and hungry for something I couldn't provide. I felt the control I had slipping. I'd almost given myself over when help arrived. I don't know how much more I could have taken on my own. I did not have what it takes to fight his control forever."

"Yet, you are still fighting now. That speaks of what a strong person you are. It has nothing to do with you being human. Others have faced easy and harder trials than you and not come out to the sun shining. You are not letting what has happened to you get in the way of living your life and that is commendable," said Alec.

"The Volturi have a certain reputation to uphold but that does not mean we are without feeling. Alec and I came from a time where differences were frowned upon and could see you burnt at the stake. We were unusual even as humans and were not well tolerated by anyone in our village. We became Vampires with hate in our hearts and a bitterness against humans that grew and grew. For a long time, we could not see that there were anomalies to the rules we'd set for ourselves. Not every human is the scum of the earth but also, not every human is going to be open to accepting myths. It took us a long time of hiding in the shadows and using our gifts to keep people away to let go of the wrong doings that had happened to us in the past. Alec is right, what you're doing is commendable, you're more adaptable than we were and have the courage to work through your problems before they fester."

"I was worried about allowing the two of you to interview Ella because I've heard about your powers and the fear you instil in others but I feel like I have made a mistake for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I should not have been worried about the two of them interviewing you but of how quickly you would bond with them. The three of you are going to cause so much mischief, I can already see it."


	54. 54 - Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to Ella and all other original characters created.

 **AN:** Sorry for the hiatus, I was on holiday in Vegas! I didn't win any money but I bought a lot of clothes. I'm back now and over my jetlag ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four – Dating Edward**

 **There are Four part's to this chapter, I've tried to make the transitions smooth and easy to understand but I apologise if they're messy.**

Assuming the Cullen home was empty, I sat and the piano and starting playing some basic chords. I had avoided music since the summer for many reasons but without it felt like a part of me was missing somehow.

I hadn't felt the joy or need to sing but something was growing inside of me and yearning to be released. I couldn't face playing in front of others yet, mostly because I didn't think I could handle what their reactions would be. Since arriving, Alec and Jane had become my shadows, which despite no one else understanding, I found incredibly sweat. Like my friendship with Lauren, I was amazed to have become so close to the twins in such a short space of time. I still shied away from Felix but thankfully he didn't seem to take it personally.

Somewhere along the way the chords I was playing became a song and the words flowed from my head as I sang them.

 _I don't wanna be difficult | At all | But let's just try it my way | I mean c'mon_

 _I've showed you countless numbers of times | That I can do it (I can do it | So for one time in your whole life | Just let me try it (let me try it)_

I'd forgotten how freeing singing could be and how some of my best music came when I simply let what I was feeling flow out of me. I suppose this was me voicing my rebellion and standing up for myself. Though I knew everyone was now aware of how their behaviour had been effecting my recovery, I was still holding onto some resentment. I didn't mean too, it was just hard to remember that everyone had made mistakes and needed to learn from them. This was my song of self-empowerment.

 _I'm sick of being told | Of what I should know | I just want to let go | I wanna run away just to live my life my way | Hey, woah | Sick of being told | Woah | Sick of being told_

I knew someone had walked into my impromptu singing session from the way the hairs on the back of my neck tingled but I was too involved to stop then and there. I was annoyed that my sanctuary had been penetrated but I needed to get what I was feeling off my chest.

 _What's the harm | To have a little fun? | Been so uptight | I don't mean to fight | I'm just, stay and watch_

 _I've showed you countless numbers of times | That I can do it (I can do it) | So for just once in your whole life | Just let me try it (Let me try it)_

All those feelings I had kept hidden and locked away from everyone were spilling out in a rate faster than I could comprehend. It was, in hindsight, the perfect song to lift me from the anger and bitterness. I was better than this feeling, I knew I was.

 _I'm sick of being told | Of what I should know | I just wanna let go | I wanna run away just to live my life my way | Hey, woah | Sick of being told | Woah | Sick of being told_

 _I see stars, you just see holes in the sky | You tell me you see it too, but I know that's a lie | I dream up into the night, just to see the darkness of your eyes | I won't let you change me tonight_

The refreshed feeling in my heart was one I wasn't used to anymore. The warmth and the joy spread out throughout my body until here was no room left for bitter feelings. I felt lighter in my chest and in my head. I suppose you could say it was another turning point.

 _I'm sick of being told | Of what I should know | I just wanna let go | I wanna run away so I can live my life my way | Hey, woah | Sick of being told | Woah | Sick of being told_

There was a moment of silence as the last piano note was struck before I heard gentle clapping behind me. I turned and spotted Alec and Jane. I was embarrassed to have been caught so vulnerable. That's what I was, vulnerable, singing with my soul on display in a way I hadn't done since before the summer. It was exhilarating, getting out all the frustration and the anger towards others and how I'd been feeling through song. I'd forgotten how relaxing it could be.

"We didn't realise you were so good at singing."

"Didn't anyone show you any videos of me? I know there are plenty of my past songs on recordings."

"I don't think that even passed their minds. Probably something to do with not wanting us to get any closer."

"Ha! Like that's not going to happen."

"Exactly, we didn't say it was the right thing to do. We came to tell you that Edward's looking for you. We didn't know whether you wanted to see him or not."

"If you ask me, he's being a complete jerk!" said Jane.

"We can dispose of him if you want," said Alec.

"No, it's alright. As much as I know you would like me to allow that, I cannot. I love him, despite all the chaos that has happened. Things have changed but if I still want him in my life I must make a conscious effort. I don't want to continue acting the part of being in a loving relationship, I want to actually be in one."

"Well, if he hurts you, he's getting our combined powers thrust upon him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, try not to cause too much trouble while I'm away."

[x]

It was awkward walking into Edward's room when I hadn't been there for so long. I almost felt like an intruder, a ghost of a time gone by. I meant what I said to the twins, I did want to have a real relationship again and that meant working through our problems to become something better than we were. Edward wasn't the only person in the wrong here, we'd both made mistakes and we'd both suffered from it. I wish I had been more assertive when the Cullen's had left during the summer and I wish I had demanded that Edward speak to me, hounding him till he did. I wished that Edward hadn't left it the first place and I wished he didn't blame him for what happened in his absence.

"I thought we should talk."

"About what Edward?"

"You know, all that's happened."

"That's rather vague."

"Don't make this difficult."

"I want you to sit in on a session with Jasper."

"Why?"

"Because I think you need the insight. We're at a crossroads Edward. I want to move forward but I'm not sure about you. You'll never let go of this anger you have until you learn what happened to me. I didn't betray you, I know you think that I did and that I just can't remember but I didn't. You can't blame me for something that didn't happen nor can you blame me for not being able to protect myself from unseen forces."

"Why is it all my fault? You made mistakes as well."

"I didn't say it was all your fault. Yes, I made mistakes. I shouldn't have been so trusting, I shouldn't have been so vulnerable and I shouldn't have let you leave at the beginning of the summer. We both made mistakes Edward but bringing them back up again isn't helping anyone."

"You guys alright up here? The shouting was getting very loud."

"Jasper, I want to have another session, now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! This moron here needs to know that I am not to blame here. He needs to let go of his anger and his hurt. He needs to realise what really happened so we can move on from things. Now Jasper!"

I was heaving with anger. I knew it wasn't the right frame of mind to sink into a hypnosis with but I needed Edward to realise what had happened and that his behaviour wasn't acceptable anymore.

[x]

 **Incredibly Rare Edward P.O.V**

Ella's breathing slowed then levelled out as Jasper counted her down and into hypnosis. I was being less than gentlemanly. I was being a douche but I didn't seem to have an off switch. I'd lived my life for so long a certain way and now couldn't work out how to change. I HAD to change, I knew that much. Ella deserved much better than what I was giving her and my family deserved much better than the wayward son/grumpy sibling they'd become accustomed to.

I was, I think, angrier at myself than I was Ella but it was that feeling of the unknown that I was so not used to that was clouding my opinions and actions. It was an excuse I was happy to hide behind because it stopped me from seeing the truth.

I was wrong.

I shouldn't have left Ella.

I had made her vulnerable.

I needed to protect her.

I had failed my mate.

I had **failed** my mate!

"Alright Ella, you're in your safe place. Tell me what Marco did to you."

"What he did to me?"

"Yes, that's right. Don't tell me what has happened, just tell me what he did."

"Marco, he wanted to take me away. Promised me all my dreams would come true. He wanted me to submit to him."

"Submit?"

"Give everything up and become his. He tried to trick me. He used me."

"What happened?"

"He told me Edward was dead."

"Edward's dead?"

"No, no, he's not dead. Why would you say that? You want me too, don't you? Don't take me. I can't leave. I must get back for Edward, I can't leave him. Don't make me leave him. He's not dead, he's not dead, I-I can'."

Ella's breathing had sped up, I could clearly see her panic and could feel the pain she was in. She was hysterical.

"Ella, relax, calm down. It's Jazz, your brother, you're safe. Edward's alive, he isn't dead. It was all a dream, Edward wouldn't leave you. Return to what Marco said but remember that Edward's alive."

"Edward's alive?"

"Yes."

"Edward's alive, good, good. Need Edward."

"He's here, Ella. Now take us back."

"Marco tried to force his feelings on me. His manipulations didn't work and it frustrated him but he tried to penetrate my brain all the same. It hurt, like a stabbing pain shooting through my skull. He wanted to take Edward from me but I wouldn't let him. He tried to use soft caresses to get me to cooperate but I shied away from them. His touches made me feel unclean, sickly even. He didn't feel like Edward, he wasn't Edward and I didn't want him."

"Did he ever do anything more than soft touches?"

"No, no. I was scared he might, scared I wouldn't be able to fight him off but he never did. He could be violent but never sexually."

I could feel myself release a big breath, it was of course a big worry of mine that this had happened and she'd just forgotten. I didn't know how I could live with that having happened to her and felt betrayed at the mere thought of it. I had unfairly judged her. I'd heard things about Marco and had reacted accordingly to the worst thoughts of my head. Ella hadn't deserved that and I'd thought about things so long, I assumed them to be true. Merlin, I had a lot to make up for.

"The place Marco wanted to take me where all my dreams would come true wasn't real."

"How do you know?"

"Because the only place I wanted to be was in Edward's arms and Marco didn't want that to happen. For every painful word, raised hand and forced memory, I had Edward's voice in my head. He protected me even from so far away, he kept me safe and warm and he gave me a reason to keep fighting. He made me not give up, he gave me hope that things would get better. He was my light in the dark. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Edward? I think he already has."

"Do you think he'll still love me?"

I could only narrowly avoid Jasper's penetrating stare as I looked upon Ella's meekness. The session I felt, was ending and I could only think of what an utter arse I'd been. Ella had been through so much this summer and I had only put her through more with my own behaviour. I had forgiven her, of course I had, if I had any doubt in my mind that she was an innocent victim it had been eradicated in watching this session.

Did I love Ella?

More than anything in the world but the fact that she had to ask if I did, showed how much had been lost the last couple of months. I did not want to lose the most important person in my life and to do so I would have to start living for her. I would have to stop listening to the advice of others and I would have to stop refusing to change as the world around me evolved. Ella needed someone who would love her unconditionally and someone who would support her though everything. I was determined to be that man.

[x]

 **Back to Ella P.O.V**

"Did Edward leave?" I asked as I woke from the hypnosis.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"Then why?"

"He had his eyes opened Ella but he has a lot of thinking to do. He knows how wrong he was now and knows how much he needs to make things up to you."

"Oh. Jazz, do you think we'll get through this?"

"I have no doubt that you will, you both love each other very much."

"Thanks Jazz."

I was, busy sorting through my mind in the aftermath of my latest session with Jasper when I finally was Edward again. I was feeling a little emotionally drained from the latest session. Just knowing the sheer lengths that Marco went to, to win my affections made me a little sick. I was stronger than I realised and for that small morsel of information I was proud.

Edward walked towards me with a bunch of handpicked flowers in his hands. Tied together with a piece of old string, the thrust them towards me as his face displayed vulnerability and apprehension. Accepting them, I brought them up to my nose to smell the delicate fragrances that mingled together, giving Edward time to collect himself before I allowed my eyes to meet his.

"May I take you out Ella?"

"You may."

"Would you like to go now?"

"Alright."

I was lucky my bag was on the couch by us for I didn't think Edward would have waited for me to get it, had it been upstairs. My heart was beating wildly and my hands were sweaty in nervous anticipation. Edward's face was tense, the only sign I knew to mean he was as nervous as I was.

He drove. Fast.

I did not know where he wanted to take me and I did not care for knowing. I was with Edward, however fractured our relationship was at present, I knew with confidence that I was always safe with him. It was silent during the car ride but not as awkward as I would have thought. He'd thoughtfully but the radio on and that helped a little. I guess he had a lot on his mind. I don't know how he took the session he watched earlier, Jazz was convinced that he had come out from it with a positive outlook but I couldn't be sure until he had confirmed it with me.

Edward was, unlike anyone I had ever met. I felt like I was behaving unkindly by asking him to change. He certainly wouldn't ask me to change for him and yet I was asking the same of him. I wanted to turn to him and tell him everything was fine between us but had to stop and remember that this change was good for us. If we ignored the problems between us, they'd only get worse.

From the high-rise buildings that ended my vision and the lack of greenery, I guessed we were in Seattle.

"What are we doing here?"

"I just thought we could take a walk around without any prying eyes and stop anywhere that interests us."

"I like that, it's like a date with no expectations."

"Exactly, can I offer you my arm Milady?"

"Thank you, kind Sir."

It was just what we needed, I suppose, for walking around with Edward made me remember all that had come to pass. All the happiness we had shared, all the love and drama. All the ups and downs. It made me remember how Edward had stood by me through everything. How he had become my rock. How he had become my best friend. How, underneath everything that had happened, my love for him never wavered. In fact, it only got stronger and now, the intense love I felt for him was stronger than ever before.

A part of me felt foolish for adding to the drama that had circled us. I had known it to be necessary at the time and even now knew what we had both shared would be beneficial to the improvement of our relationship but did that really matter right now? I was sick of all that had happened and though I'd vowed to make Edward take the first step, I couldn't hold up my end of the bargain. I couldn't wait any longer.

I stopped us in the street, Edward looking at me curiously. I could tell her was nervous about why I had stopped us. I could see his uncertainty and concern lingering behind the façade he'd put up.

Trying not to think too much about things, I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. Surprised only slightly when he readily met my kiss in hungry abutment. Only breaking for air when my human body demanded it, I took some much-needed gulps of air before looking at Edward once more.

"Edward, I love you. I always have, that's not going to change. I need you and I to be here in the now, everything else we can work through but I can't continue keeping you at arm's length."

"I love you too Ella. I will always love you and I will always put you first. We will work through anything else."

[x]

"Is that the door? Who would be knocking now, I didn't think we were expecting anyone."

"We aren't."

Getting up to answer the door meant I had to get out of Edward's arm. Something I was loathed to do but did anyway. Bella was off somewhere with Adrian but Jasper, Alice, Alec and Jane were lounging in my house with Edward and me.

"Hi Ella, this isn't a bad time, is it?" asked Lauren, "I just haven't seen you in a while and thought we could catch up."

On the inside, I was shitting myself but on the outside, I managed to remain calm.

"Of course not. We have company mind, family friend's that have come for a visit."

"Family friend's?"

"From my Dad's side. Heaven forbid I ever meet any of Renee's friends!"

We both gagged in mock horror and I led Lauren inside. Of course, I knew that keeping Lauren and the Volturi apart was going to be a lost cause in the end. It was Felix mostly that I didn't trust but I didn't want Lauren to be mixed up in all this if I could help it.

As it turned out, I couldn't help it, for one look at Alec looking at Lauren fucked everything up.

· **Song Ella sings is; Grace VanderWaal's 'Sick of Being Told'**


	55. 55 - The Denali's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. I only play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to Ella, Adrian and the fey world included.

 **AN:** I know it's been a while, I apologise. Between horrific writers block and general life issues, I have been unable to write for some time. Hopefully I'll get the last five chapters of Book three out before the new year but I'm not making any promises. I haven't even planned any of the last book and what I want to happen other than the final couple of chapters. Thanks goes out to all the reviews and people who keep reading. I know random updates can be annoying, but please stick with me as I haven't abandoned this story and have every intention to finish it.

I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times and I'm still not happy with it but hey ho! That's just how life goes and not everything is perfect.

To 'Loves Cookies' who posted on Chapter 1 her displeasure at Debbie Hicks - you expressed everyone's annoyance. Debbie Hicks is a menace to society that I try and ignore as much as possible. ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five – The Denali's**

You could have attacked the tension with a knife and it still wouldn't have broken. It was foolish of me to have never thought that far ahead, in terms of Lauren meeting any of the visitors. In my mind, I had imagined managing to keep them separate until the visiting Volturi had disappeared. I just didn't trust Felix or Demetri. I mean I was good friends with Alec and Jane but they were still human drinking vampires and I didn't want to tempt them anymore with humans.

I don't think it had occurred to any of us that this could happen but here we were, all standing like deer in headlights, unwilling to make a move as our brains struggled to understand what had happened. Lauren was starting to look uncomfortable with all the starring, I couldn't blame her.

"Lauren," I said, talking her out of her trance, "this is Jane and Alec, they're…the Cullen's extended family, they're visiting for a while."

"Alec…"

"Yes, and Jane, his sister."

"It's so lovely to meet you Alec," she said.

"You too, Lauren…"

I had thought that introducing Lauren to Alec and Jane would remove the tension but if anything, it made it stronger. Alec and Lauren seemed to be locked in a starring battle that neither seemed willing to break while everyone else – myself included – just stood awkwardly around.

It was an awkward situation that I really wanted to remove myself from.

We would have had to have been fools not to notice what was going on between Lauren and Alec it was just so unexpected that none of us knew what to do. On the one hand, I was ecstatic for my friend, knowing that she had found ultimate happiness but on the other hand I worried for all the trials and tribulations they would now go through. If I had a choice, would I wish this situation on Lauren? I wasn't certain of the answer but I knew in all my heart that everyone in this room would ensure that she remained safe throughout the whole ordeal. It would be up to Alec to inform her of what was happening and induct her into the supernatural world. I would be here as a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen when she so needed or wanted it. I just hoped she wouldn't be too angry with me for not telling her the truth from the start. Between the lot of us, the outcome remained rosy.

[x]

I could not be around Lauren while she learnt about the world she was now thrust in, despite how much I wanted to be. Besides, with the new arrivals to the Cullen home, I now had my hands full in more ways than one. Currently seated in the Cullen's living room with the entire covent, my family and Adrian's, I nestled myself into Edward's embrace and observed everything that went on around me.

I hadn't thought to meet the Denali's this soon, in fact, I hadn't really thought about meeting the Denali's at all. Had I been a lesser person I might have felt sorrow of felt inadequate standing next to these fine beauties but I had self-confidence enough to know that beauty like this was only achieved with the vampire bite. I wasn't calling myself beautiful but I think I could lay claim to passably attractive.

I'd been introduced to the sisters first, and those were the ones I now watched. Tanya with her strawberry blonde locks smiled with unabashed kindness displayed on her face. She was soft spoken and relaxed in her posture and her attitude. Looking at Kate was like looking at Jane only with less dangerous feelings and more feisty feelings. She had long, pale blonde hair that was straight as corn. Power thrummed through her fingertips and I knew without a doubt that she could do serious damage with a power that rivalled Jane's. Irina was the last of the sisters and her hair was a mixture of pale blonde and strawberry blonde. I found her the most interesting to look at because of the intense emotions that scared her face. It was clear that whatever the reason for their visit lay in the heart of Irina. She was sad in a way that made me want to comfort her, like a parent would a child.

The other two in the Denali covent were obviously a pairing from the way they held each other close. The man and woman both had jet black hair and their skin was less white than those around them and held more of an olive tone.

I couldn't for the life of me work out why the Denali's were here, not that I was scorned by their visit but I couldn't think of anything that had happened for them to appear with such concern in their eyes.

I think the confusion on our faces prompted the Denali's to finally speak. Snuggled into Edward, I had the advantage of looking out across the room but not as obviously as some of the others. I also had the distinct advantage of knowledge and a talent of no longer being shocked by what was said.

Would I have preferred to be somewhere else at this moment? Yes. Was I going to bury my head and ignore what was going on around me? No. The Denali covent had come to the Cullen's for a reason and so I was not going to deny them a captive audience.

"A while back we had a visitor who was as closed off as you would expect a nomad to be. He wormed his way into our lives slowly and we never felt the danger that he became to be. We welcomed him with open arms as we would have done anyone but he betrayed our trust and our hearts," began Tanya.

"It was my own foolish fault. I believed that I had found someone to share my life with and I leapt in with both feet. I have never felt a pull strong enough to sway me from my sister's side but he almost managed it," said Irina.

"Why do you talk without saying his name…is it because he is dangerous or because his name is taboo?"

"We did not want to cause distress, we thought it best to tell our story before unveiling who it was," said Kate.

"That means the vampire involved poses a threat to one of us," I said.

Edward's hands tightened around my body. Honestly, I hadn't been meaning to talk but how could I not when presented with such an opening. The Denali's wouldn't have come here if they weren't worried about our safety. Whoever this vampire was, he'd done serious damage to the Denali's and it seemed he wasn't finished.

"I would suggest you tell your story, and tell it quickly. No one in this room likes being kept in the dark and if something is threatening the family then I for one would like to know," I said quietly.

I was not messing around and my tolerance for being in the dark was now non-existent. I didn't want to be playing games when the Denali's could just tell us who was responsible.

"He made Irina believe she loved him with a clever use of trickery and misdirection. The silver lining is that he did not get her but as you see her standing here today, you can see how damaged she was by the ordeal. The visitor was after something more sinister and far away from making another fall in love with him. He wanted information, we believe, leverage and to spread his hateful message all over. For too long we have been complacent in our lives, never fully opening to the actions of those around us. While we are governed by the Volturi, others have no such laws in place. In our own desire to remain hidden we have become vulnerable to the advances of others."

"You're talking about Laurent," I hadn't wanted to utter that remark but I knew my words to be true.

"What?"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"How did you work it out?"

Swallowing the dread that threatened to fill me up, I took a moment to steady myself before answering. So, secure was I, in Edward's hold, that his presence gave me the courage to speak.

"It was relatively easy. You were already speaking about someone we'd been in contact with and someone who was a danger to us. That the same person tricked you so easily while hunting for information that could hurt both your covent and ours was a given. Laurent is the only person it could have been because he is the only person we have both met."

"We do not mean to cause you to panic."

"Do you see me panicking? For I am not, I am as calm as the morning sun. I do not fear Laurent. I do not fear much anymore. You may not know all of what has happened here but once your mind has been invaded without consent nothing much fills you with fear. I do not blame you for letting Laurent into your home for he is a vampire who has charms that should never be given to an individual with a mind like his."

"We didn't know who he was until Carlisle phoned us a couple of weeks ago. By then Laurent was long gone and we were left feeling guilty and betrayed. We can offer you next to nothing, only the conversations we had with Laurent and I am unable to tell you whether they'd be useful or not. Had we known he was the one you'd been seeking, we never would have allowed him in but I see that you are a firm believer of what 'is done, is done.' If you can find it in your heart to forgive us for our wrongdoings then maybe we can find it in ourselves to forgive for the mistakes made."

I had never imagined that my first meeting of the Denali covent would have ended in such a serious discussion. In my attempt to talk about the past in a way that would not plunge me back into the nightmare, I'd taken on a serious and cold tone of voice that was so unlike me that it made me shiver in discomfort. However, it was my seriousness that shone through in that moment, for I could see the emotion displayed upon everyone's faces and there was no pity in sight. Just determination for justice and concern for family members. Had I hoped that Laurent would have disappeared forever? Yes. Was this an inconvenience? Absolutely. Was I going to allow this hiccup to sway my life away from the normalcy I'd just found again? Hell no!

In the new state of mind, I found myself appreciating the small things and questioning myself at every turn. Meeting the Denali's had been an experience of serious attitudes and guilt that I'd prefer to erase from my mind. Not because I disliked the Denali coven but because I thought they deserved better. They deserved to be remembered favourably and not with the stigma of a past deed.

It was Irina, who spoke to me. I just knew how much she was feeling in this moment. Not only was it reflected in her body language but I could see it in her eyes. Here was a woman who had never fancied herself the type to settle down with 'the one'. Here was a woman who was the odd one out among her friends. Here was a woman who had longed to find her other half but had given up hope of that becoming true. Though her sister's Kate and Tanya were also unattached didn't seem to ease her mind. I could clearly see her becoming enamoured with the first male to show her attention and it didn't sit right with me that she'd been so unfairly treated.

Of course, those with ulterior intentions rarely play by rules that are fair but to mess with the strings of one's heart, were, in my opinion, some of the worst actions. Irina was not, however, a damsel in distress and that is not just because of her being a vampire. I could see a spark inside Irina, a passion and a fiery streak. Like me, she had a strong fighting spirit and would not be brought down by this experience.

Our stories were not similar but we shared the experience of being abused by a man. That the man in question was a vampire didn't weigh into the situation at all. Emotional abuse was every bit as disgusting as physical abuse.

A squeeze of my shoulder bought me back from the deep caesium I'd wandered into. Edward looked at me with a frown upon his face and concern within his eyes. Kissing him gently on the lips did nothing to diminish his concern for me but it let him know I was still with him and hadn't disappeared into the darkness.

My mind was a funny thing at the moment and needed to be constantly worked so as not to be reminded of what had happened. Why couldn't there be a shop that humans could go to and be repaired? Why has no one invented that yet?

"I wouldn't entertain those feelings for long Irina, for I see your mate waiting for you at the edge of the horizon," said Alice.

Smiling at the giddy expression on Irina's face was like looking at a child about to meet Santa Claus. I wanted to preserve the feeling of happiness I had for her in a jar, so I could return to it on days when I wasn't feeling so good.

It was the icing on an otherwise displeasing issue. An issue that I thought nothing more of until Adrian arrived.

Bad things come in three's, don't they? That Laurent infiltrated the Denali covent was number one. Adrian's arrival and news was number two, so I was left thinking what number three would be.

The anger I knew that people were feeling over the resurface of Laurent was tempered by their abilities to now control their tempers and their worry over upsetting me. The muted outbursts were only a blessing to me, for their childish outcries of arguments gone past were bloody annoying. At least now, we could have more civilised discussions.

I could understand the emotions running through the rooms. The Denali's were still anxious about the impact their news had on us, despite my reassurances. The Cullen's were angry and bitter, troubled by the news. I couldn't blame them really, for how many months had they hunted Laurent only for the trail to go cold? To know now that he was hiding with those they considered family was a strike too far for them to comprehend.

I would have rather been a witness to Lauren's introduction to the supernatural world and subsequent anger at the secrets I'd kept, than being where I was when all hell broke loose.

"Laurent is working with the 'Master,'" said Adrian.

 _Why did the world hate me so much? To pit yet more enemies upon my shoulders when they were so heavily weighed down as it was. Did this mean I was in more danger? Or had the danger now stretched to those I considered family? Were none of us to life trouble free lives? Would the nightmare ever end?_

"Bollocks!"

"My sentiments exactly Emmett."


	56. 56 - End of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however lay claim to my original characters and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Originally intended as a filler chapter, I suppose it could still be seen as one. The original plot marks for this chapter grew bigger than anticipated, enjoy. ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six – End of the Past**

"Since Ella's disappearance into the in-between, I realised the determination to start a war was much bigger than we first anticipated. The rumours of war within the Fey world have escalated dramatically in the last couple of months. We are training our armies and seeking out our enemies as I speak. I was supposed to reside in the human world, free from the dangers of life until the problems in the Fey world were resolved. With obvious complications arising, things have now changed. I've used my power to place informants within the different worlds we live in. They have been gathering information for me for months now and none of it is good news."

"Well don't leave us in the dark Adrian, tell us what you know."

"Originally we had this idea that the 'Master' whoever they might be wanted control of the Fey world. We now know that his goal is much larger, the 'Master' intends to become ruler of much more than just the Fey world. With regards to Laurent, from what I've gathered, the 'Master' promised him 'dark immortality'."

"What does 'dark immortality' mean? Surely Laurent is already immortal being a Vampire," I said.

"Vampires can be killed, though it rarely happens," said Carlisle.

"Dark Immortality is the worst sort of immortality from a time gone by. A time when earth was small and Gods still had a strong foothold in the world. Dark Immortality is labelled at such because of the evilness that resides inside it. There is a difference between Dark Fey and Dark Majick. Now knowing that this 'Master' is a Dark Majick makes me shiver with fear. The ritual involved to grant Dark Immortality involves sacrificing part of your soul. What happens to that part of removed soul is anyone's guess. For obvious reasons, there is little known about Dark Immortality but I doubt that any good comes to the sacrificed piece of soul. By promising Laurent Dark Immortality, the 'Master' might be trying to revive an order of loyal followers. It may be that he requires more to complete his object of ruling all, I just don't know."

"Is it not pointless to get all worked up about this information when we still don't know who the 'Master' is. I understand the urgency and need for caution but you are outlining the worst possible scenario with no context that it will happen. There is no doubt in my mind that this 'Master' wants unconventional things but until we know the reason behind his actions, we won't know much about his plans," I said.

"What do you mean? I think I've explained it rather well."

"I mean that whoever this 'Master' is, he could be acting out of revenge, hate, greed, anger etc. People aren't just born evil, even you have said that Dark Fey were once Light. Something must have happened to set things in motion for this 'Master'. Until we know where his actions stem from, we won't be able to understand his motives or where he is heading."

"So, what do you suggest we do Ella? Sit back and do nothing?"

"Of course, not Adrian, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take that tone with me. You need to have your informant's dig deeper, there has got to be a weakness to this 'Master'. There has got to be a past to the character he's created. I find it impossible that no one knows who he was before he became this elusive 'Master'."

"I understand what Ella is trying to say," said Dad slowly, "she is not trying to anger you Adrian but thinking about this logically is a good step in the right direction. Everyone in this room has a big personality and an even bigger need to have their voices heard. Since the summer we've all learnt that less is more and we've become more open to hearing other thoughts, so let's not change that now. Ella presents a sound argument, one I believe I have passed over to her. This 'Master' has worked hard to ensure that no one knows who he once was for a reason, that should be motivation to have a deeper look into his past. She is also right in the fact that we _don't_ know his motivations. For all we know this might not be about war at all but about gaining knowledge, avenging a fallen family member or even gaining access to a Kingdom's treasuries. With so much uncertainty, to rush in would be a grave mistake to make. The 'Master' currently holds all the cards, until we have a hand to beat him, I think we should lay low and pool our resources into finding a way to bring him down."

"Well said Charlie and I completely agree. There is no sense in us wandering around like headless chickens, waiting to be picked off one-by-one when we could be using our combined knowledge to stop these dark deeds from happening. We have a good opportunity here, let's not waste it," said Carlisle.

"We could get the Volturi involved, with Jane and Alec having formed bonds with Ella, it would be easier to present our case to them but we would have to have a full hand of information to do that," said Emmett.

"So, we have a plan then?" asked Adrian, looking slightly forlorn.

"Yes. It might not be the one you wanted but it's a damn good one. We're working together on this and using our intellect to measure our actions," I said.

"You better be including us in this plan of yours," said Tanya, speaking for the Denali coven.

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of excluding family."

There were two ways I could have gone after the realisation that Laurent had not only infiltrated the Denali coven but had joined the allusive 'Master' in his quest for world domination. I could have retreated into the depressive closed off state I'd been since I return from the in-between or I could pull together all the feisty power I knew I had and persevere without breaking. I chose the latter. Desperate was I to lose the lost girl personal, to lose the weakness I'd carried this past summer. Logically I knew there was nothing to frown upon as I'd been put through things no one should be put through and come out still standing. Yet, I didn't want to be remembered as the girl who had been kidnapped. I was so much more than a 'kidnapped girl'. I'd been so much more and I had so much more to give.

I was unused to being so serious and thinking so deeply about things. Part of me felt like I was turning into another person and I had no idea how to stop myself. Incidents cause change, if I fought the change I would only injure myself further. I needed to accept that I was changed and move on. Wallowing in my own self-pity was foolish and stupid.

[x]

 **Jasper P.O.V**

"Hey Jazz."

"Yes?"

"Can we have another hypno session?"

"Really? Not that I'm denying your request but are you certain you want to delve back into that considering all that we've recently learnt."

"I can see no better reason for doing so. I know I'm near the end of my journey, I can sense it each time we have a session. We have all agreed to gather more research and try to discover who this 'Master' is, what better way to do that than by unlocking my memories? Who knows what was said in the in-between. We might discover something."

"Or we might discover something that could set back your progress."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I don't want to be all doom and gloom and say that 'these are dark times' but I'd rather be as prepared as possible and not have my head removed because I decided to play safe."

"Alright, lie down, close your eyes."

"Can you make sure Edward's here when I wake up."

I nodded, knowing he would have heard her request and would be standing nearby.

"I'm going to count back from ten, when I get to one you'll be in your mindscape. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one…"

"Hello? Marco?"

"What do you see Ella?"

"It's like if Willy Wonka got high and vomited up a land beyond your wildest imaginations but everything is so bright and has a blurred quality to it."

"Can you see Marco?"

"Yes."

"What is he doing?"

"Sitting crossed legged about ten-yards from me, he's rocking back and forth and muttering to himself."

"Can you get any closer to him?"

"I'm scared."

"It's alright, nothing can harm you. Remember, you're only observing."

"Alright, I'm standing next to him."

"Can you hear him now?"

"He whispers, 'the Master, the Master'. It's creepy."

"What else?"

"The Master is powerful, the Master is wise, the Master will take all with his disguise. Scorned by women, scorned by man, the Master has a vendetta to settle, a need to control, a greed for power and the outlook of gods of old. Unite the races he says but he is too vindictive for that. A politician the Master is not. He would sooner wipe us all out if we disagreed with what he wanted. The Master works behind the scenes to get what he wants, he manipulates and blackmails but he has charms you wouldn't believe. He is to be feared and fought. He is split."

"Split?"

"To ask so much of the ones of old…they do not grant requests without payment and they demand a lot…the Master is fighting a battle between himself and the host in his body. One will win eventually but the winner is anyone's guess. No, no, no! I've said too much, Ella don't listen to me anymore. My Ella, my precious Ella."

"What's happening Ella?"

"No, Marco, stop. That hurts! Jazz you promised."

"Ella, calm, nothing bad is happening, tell me what's going on."

"Marco turned, he has me Jazz, he has me. His hands they bruise with accuracy. They roam, they sting, they burn. He won't let me go Jazz, he won't ever let me go. 'We'll go together', he says, 'if I can't have you, no one can.' He knows, he knows the Master is coming for him, knows he's earnt his death with his betrayal. He could have fallen in love with anyone but he fell for me, the pawn in his Master's game. 'I'd do it again,' he says, 'falling for you is worth death.' I'm crying, struggling to get away but his grip on my shoulders is iron tight. I feel for the first time almost myself within my mind. 'I love you Ella' he says. I wish I could say it back, I wish I could give him something in his last moments but he has tainted himself with his actions. I will always see him as the attacker who raped my mind, the one who twisted me beyond recognition and kidnapped me into this in-between. I fear I will go with him to the fiery pits of hell and I'll go without ever knowing what my life has been and what the gaping hole in my chest means."

"Calm down Ella, relax, I promise that nothing can harm you now."

"But it is harming me Jazz, I am harmed. Get him off me, get him off me!"

Ella was fitting inside her hypnosis, I'd never seen a reaction this bad before, it was alarming and concerning at the same time.

"Do something," said Edward, "she needs help."

"Ella, you're safe remember, you're just watching an old movie. Just turn it off and come back to us."

"I can't get away; the darkness is falling all around us. What am I forgetting? There was something important in my life that I just can't reach. Who was I before Marco? What happened to me? Why won't he let me go? Oh god, oh god, that sound, like a team of screaming hounds. They're coming for us I'm sure. There is no escape, Marco is sorry but he is not letting me go. Oh, please someone safe me!"

"I-I don't understand what's going on."

"Why won't she wake up Jazz?"

"I don't know, I've tried but it's not worked."

"Couldn't you force her?"

"Maybe but it might not be a good thing to force her out in the state she's in."

Alice sped into the room, her form blurred even to my eyes and jabbed something into Ella's arm.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"You don't know what that might do!"

"It's fine, I promise. I would never do anything to harm Ella, you both know that. Carlisle said this would work."

"What did you do to her."

"I sent her to sleep, it's fine, she'll wake up when she's ready. It was the only way to get her out of the hypnosis."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on Jazz, let's leave her with Edward."

"I can't leave her Alice. I was supposed to protect her in these sessions and I failed."

"Alright, we can stay but it's going to be a few hours before she wakes."

"I don't care."

"You boys are so stubborn. She won't be angry at either of you for what happened."

"We won't know the answer to that till she wakes up."

[x]

 **Back to Ella P.O.V**

Blearily I blinked back into consciousness as faces swarmed my vision and struggled to keep my stomach where it belonged.

"I wondered when you were going to wake up. I planned this whole angry speech but you just had to go put yourself in danger. I can't be angry with you now."

"Lauren?"

"Yes, you twit! Always knew there was something wrong with the Cullen's and know I know what. Vampires? I mean really. You could not have fallen into a more teenage romance novel if you tried!"

"I'm sorry Lauren, I wanted to tell you but you understand why I couldn't."

"Of course, and if you weren't stuck in bed I'd be telling you just what I thought with mock anger and a shouting voice. However, since you _are_ in bed, I think we can bypass that and focus on your recovery and the fact we'll be friends forever."

"You're really alright with the whole supernatural thing? The fact that you're Alec's mate and the fact that one day you'll give up your human life for immortality?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds overly dramatic and I'm trying not to be that dramatic person right now. Yes, it's a shock but Alec has been explaining everything to me. He had similar concerns about me giving up my human life. What do you know about my family?"

"Nothing really."

"The old me, the one you hated at school, was hiding behind a façade. My Mum loves her family but she loves them on a level the boasts achievements, beauty and greed. My Step-Dad is a louse, enough said. I told you my cousin was kidnapped, I was the only member of my family to support her through the aftermath. The rest of my family were content to forget it ever happened and cast her out as a blemish that didn't fit with the 'perfect family vibe.' I love my Mum and my family but our relationships are strained. I always knew I would move as far from them as possible. We both have our demons Ella, you rose above them while I acted out. So, no, leaving my human life behind one day doesn't bother me as such."

"I'm sorry?"

"As am I but look at us now. We're better versions of the people we once were. I don't think either of us would go back now and just think of all the things we'll accomplish with our extended lives."

"When did you get so wise?"

"About two seconds after Alec started talking but that's beside the point. From what I hear we have a suicidal greedy vampire on the loose and an even bigger nob angling for 'ruler of the world' to sort out."

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't have a way with words Lauren."


	57. 57 - You Mean Nothing to Me

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it, I just play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to any original characters seen throughout and the development of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Honestly thought this chapter would be longer but didn't want to over-fill with words or descriptions, so left it as it is. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven – You Mean Nothing to Me**

Fortunately. No. Happily? No. THANKFULLY, the last couple of weeks had been, dare I say it, good! Well, as good as can be with nefarious character's running around. I had been wondering whether I'd ever feel normal again. My PTSD seemed to have disappeared almost entirely, only rearing its ugly head on occasion. I was no longer the gossip of the school cafeteria; my friends and family were no longer watching my every move and my relationship with Edward had reached a point where we were once again comfortable with each other. I had fully recovered from the events of the summer, though I knew I could relapse at any moment.

Lauren's casual acceptance of the supernatural world had been a blessing I didn't realise I craved. I had been dreading the moment when she'd find out as I assumed I'd lose the budding friendship we'd gained. Never had I dreamed she'd be exposed so quickly or that she'd be the mate of one of the Volturi. Her casual words about her family had set me on edge also. I suddenly felt guilty for the way I had treated her at school, though neither of us had been nice to each other, I felt I'd judged her too harshly. I'd just written her off as being a big bitch and never bother to delve further into her personality. Knowing now what I did, it wasn't hard to see why she'd morphed into the bitchy persona but I was glad to have found a friend in her now and seen the person that hid behind the curtain.

I was told repeatedly by my sister, Angela and Lauren, that Edward and I had become the 'couple' of the school without realising. Something to do with us always being loved up and mushy. I'm not entirely sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't care for the stares and the whispers but at least they'd moved on from gossiping about the summer incident and now looked at me without pity or accusation.

I remembered briefly that bad things come in threes. Having thought I'd gotten off lightly and that Fate had been kind enough to give us all a break, I couldn't have been more wrong. In hindsight, it was a defining moment for me. Could I have done without it? Absolutely.

[x]

Bella and I had been lounging in front of the television, trying to do homework and not procrastinate when the doorbell rang. Me, being lazy, made Bella go see who it was.

"Mum?"

 _Mum? Wtf._

"Bella!"

"What are you doing here Mum?"

 _Urgh, Renee._ I was attempting to disappear upstairs when I was caught. I'd been under the impression that Renee was still standing on our front porch but while I'd got up to make my escape, she'd barged past Bella and into the house.

"Where do you think you're going _Ella_?"

"Upstairs, away from you."

"Don't you dare move. You're both coming with me right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're both coming home to Jacksonville with me. This has gone on for far too long, it's time to give up the farce and come home where you belong."

"Firstly, how dare you turn up here unannounced and secondly, how dare you insist we come home."

"I'm your Mother, it is my right to order you both home."

"That's new, you've never really been my Mother have you."

"How fucking dare, you. You think you're so perfect don't you Ella? Well you aren't, I wish I could have got rid of you but I wasn't willing to lose Bella. I am still your Mother and have legal custody of you until you're eighteen."

"You're a joke _Renee_ , what? Did you remember that you couldn't cook for yourself, remember to pay your bills on time and basically fail at being an adult without Bella and myself there to help you?"

"You've got some nerve girl."

"Are you having a fucking laugh?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing Ella?"

I vaguely heard Bella talking on the phone, hopefully calling for reinforcements like Dad and the Cullen's. Didn't matter either way, I was on a roll now and all my pent-up anger was coming out. I just hoped Renee didn't do anything stupid.

"Bella, who are you calling? Get off the phone and come here. Talk some sense into Ella and go pack. I know you don't like it here Bella, come home with me."

"No Mum, we're happy here. We aren't going anywhere with you."

"Bella what are you talking about."

"Mum, listen to me, neither Ella or I are going anywhere with you. We like it here in Forks, we like living with Dad and neither of us want to move to Jacksonville. I suggest you leave, calm down and then we can talk."

"I see what's happening. You've turned Bella against me haven't you Ella. Such an evil little child aren't you Ella. Like a demon you've been poisoning our lives, well no more."

Renee had always been a pretty terrible parent, but she'd never been this batshit crazy. I knew Bella still loved our Mother and thought this situation must be hard on her. I didn't know what had gotten into Renee, whether she'd been drinking, was having a mid-life crisis or _was_ possessed by a demon herself, but I was starting to worry about the situation we were in and hoped Dad arrived soon.

"You don't mean it Bella, I know you'd prefer to be with me. It's all Ella's fault, I'll get rid of her and then everything will be alright."

Grabbing my arm with strength I didn't think she had, Renee started to drag me from the house. I put up a good fight, my fingers clinging onto the doorframe as she forcibly pulled me away. Bella looked at me worriedly and mouthed the words 'stall her' as Renee dragged me outside. Knowing Bella was worried about the situation had me more worried about what was happening. Once we had cleared the driveway I managed to get my body to work with what my mind wanted to do.

Pushing Renee away from me with force made her scrape her nails over my skin which drew blood and hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you Renee. First you turn up here unannounced and then you go off on one like a crazy person whose sold their soul to a cult. You didn't care for me when I was in your care and you don't care for me now. You never once bothered with us after we moved in with Dad, nor did you put up a fight when we asked to leave. You like to blame all your problems on me but the true is you have a lot of issues and they aren't going away. You need to buck up, accept them and get some fucking help because I'm not going to be your escape goat anymore."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, alerting me to the distinct possibility that there were now more than just my sister watching me but I couldn't be bothered to stop and check. I was on a roll that I didn't want to end.

"You're delusional Ella. What have you got here? Nothing. No one will miss you when you're gone. No one will love you and no one will need you. You're a useless filler and people wish you would just disappear. I named you appropriately, Ella, _Cinderella…_ you were good at being the underdog, good at knowing your place in life. Why do you think I stopped your visits with Charlie? He was letting you dream bigger than you deserved. That you were born when I wished you not to be was a nightmare, I wasn't going to allow you to ruin my life. I'm your Mother and I didn't want you, what hope do you have of others wanting you."

"Get off my property Renee," called Dad, the familiar sound of his shotgun being loaded sounded in the background.

"You have no right here Charlie. I'm taking my girls back where they belong."

"I filed for legal guardianship three months ago. You missed two court appearances and your attitude towards Ella certainly didn't help your case. I won. You don't have legal guardianship of either girl. Get off my property before I arrest you."

"You can't do this to me! You love me remember, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Actually, he loves me. Though you gave him two daughters that he loves dearly, he'd rather forget you ever existed," said Katherine.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, didn't I mention in our last phone call? Dad's engaged now," said Bella.

"Yeah, and she even lets us call her Mum," I spat.

"You are nothing, do you hear me Ella? NOTHING. Whatever you think you'll achieve in life, you'll fail at and when your world comes crashing down and you have nowhere left to turn you'll remember the offer I gave you and wish you'd accepted your place in life. Amongst the cinders and the scum is where you belong. It would have been a _fairy-tale_ ending Ella but you had to throw it all away."

"Ella's not throwing anything away, if anything she's gaining the world just by renouncing you as her Mother."

"And you would be?"

"Edward Cullen, Ella's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? That's rich! What, did she spread her legs for you that quickly? Whoring yourself out won't make him stay Ella."

"How can you call yourself a Mother? I have never heard such vile words through at such treasures before. Yes, treasures, for children are the best gift to ever receive in life and you have thrown the love of your children away for what? What could Ella have possibly done to make you treat her so poorly?" asked Esme.

"She was born."

"That's it, I'm not giving you anymore warnings. You have exactly ten seconds to get off my property before I arrest you. As it is I'm already going to press charges against you and make sure you never gain access to Ella or Bella again."

"Fine. I didn't want to be here anyway. With all the poison flying around I can see there is nothing left for me here. Works out quite nicely actually. I can start afresh. I don't have any children holding me back now."

Watching as Renee stormed across the road and got in her car was like watching a slow-mo scene in a film. It seemed everyone was afraid to talk lest someone have a breakdown. I was a prime candidate for a breakdown but I felt oddly fine about the whole ordeal. I felt lighter and higher. The door to Renee had been closed and I didn't have to fear her anymore.

I turned as the car disappeared down the road, and looked, not to the congregation of people outside the house but to my sister Bella.

"Are you alright Bells?"

"Me, Ella?"

"Yes you. Renee was always a Mum to you and I always tried to make sure she remained a Mum to you."

"I knew she wasn't perfect. I knew she had issues. Seeing her like that was hard but I knew it was there. I always worried she'd turn on me one day and I guess I was right. She blames us for the life she's lead which is unfair on both of us. I think she needs mental help. I'm sad about what just happened and more than a little traumatised but at the same time I'm relieved. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"No, never. You and me against the world remember."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."


	58. 58 - It's Oh So Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to any original characters mention and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** This is definitely a filler chapter - sorry! It was originally intended to read as something completely different but as my story have morphed and changed, the original plot points for this chapter no longer worked ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight – It's Oh So Light**

Feeling relaxed and carefree was something I hadn't even considered a possibility when being confronted with Renee. A thousand times I had gone through scenarios of what would happen when next I met her but none had come close to the reality. The thought of Renee had become but a distant memory in the back of my mind since I had moved to Forks. I'd been focusing on the good in my life and treating the past as just that, the past.

Perhaps that showed that I'd grown as a person. Before, the mere sight of Renee would have sent me into a panic. The shrill sound of her voice, the anger behind her eyes and the venom that flew from her mouth had been the main monster that scared me for most of my childhood. Did I feel an odd sense of justice at letting everything go? I think so. Mostly I just felt relief that I wouldn't have to see her again.

It had never crossed my mind that Dad would fight for custody, I just assumed that Renee would leave us alone till we were eighteen. I was touched that Dad wanted us as much as we wanted him. The fight he had within him was still there, it was nice to know one parent cared for us.

Light, that's what I felt. It was calming really, to feel so cloud like after so much doom and gloom. Feeling different was normal for me, feeling like a different person was unusual but not unwelcome. I'd have been a fool not to take notice of the changes to my life and change with them. I was more thoughtful, more emotional and more at peace with myself.

It might seem insignificant but it was a welcomed change. It warmed my soul, lightened my spirit and made my heart pump with excitement. I could get out of my bed today and proudly call myself Ella and not worry about what others thought about it.

"How do you keep going Ella?"

Bella had arrived in the kitchen, I'd made pancakes to cheer us up but they weren't very good, Bella would always be the cook in the family.

"Why would I stop?"

"You know what I mean. With everything that's happened this past year, how do you convince yourself to keep going? No one would blame you for falling apart."

"That's the reason I keep going Bella. It's not because I fear falling apart but because I have fallen apart. I'm not picking up the pieces and getting better. If I stop, all I succeed in doing is putting my recovery on hold and burying the unpleasant feelings. I can't stop to do that so I keep going. It gets easier every day, and I'm not just saying that. Every day I feel better and I step further into the light."

"You sound like one of those '12 steps to a better life' motivational speakers but I do understand. I just worry for you Ella, you're my other half and I don't ever want to lose you. I feel guilty I suppose."

"What do you have to feel guilty for?"

"Mum."

"That wasn't your fault."

"But I knew how she treated you. I tried to protect you but the truth is I could have done more. I could have called Dad, I could have called the authorities and I could have stood up to Mum. Yet I did none of those things, I let you suffer at her hands when I should have saved you."

Wiping a tear from my sister's eye, I saw how deeply cut she was from Renee's behaviour. I had never stopped to think how Bella must be feeling because from my point of view, she had a great relationship with Renee. I should have known that seeing Renee treat me the way she did would have a negative reaction on Bella. I had just assumed she was immune to it.

"Nothing that Renee did was your fault Bella. You were the same age as me, a child and we were both robbed of a childhood."

"But Mum never—"

"Hurt you, I know but she wasn't a good Mother, was she? You practically raised both me and Renee. You should have been free to live your own life without parenting an adult. So, even though Renee was good to you, she was also bad to you, just as she was to me. It doesn't matter anymore, even though it hurts to think about it because we are both in better places and we have both come so far. Can we not put the past behind us and move on with our lives? Renee no longer has a deciding factor in our lives, if you wish to open the channel later in life, you can but I for one am glad I don't have to see her again."

"I envy how you can always find a silver lining on a bad day."

"It's a gift I didn't know I needed."

"Smart arse. By the way, what have you made?"

"Pancakes."

"No, move over. If you're making pancakes, we'll make them properly. This looks like scum."

"They aren't that bad."

"Mine are better and you know it."

"Show off."

"Jealousy is ugly."

"So's your face!"

[x]

"Bella told me what happened, with your Mum…explains your attitude in life."

"How so?"

I was sitting with Lauren in the Cullen's home. Alec was lounging on the floor with his head resting on Lauren's knees. Lauren had got her chance to shout at me and now we were calmly exchanging stories of what had recently happened.

"Your drive, your determination in life, I always wondered where it came from. You have always been so determined to get what you strive for and you've never been afraid to stand up to the bullies of the world. I had always wondered why you were that way."

"And now you know."

"You know there are a lot of rules in the Vampires world, I'm surprised they haven't written them down anywhere," said Lauren as she began running her hands through Alec's hair.

"Can you imagine a Vampire running around with a list in his hand? Comical or what? Ha, an organised Vampire."

"Vampire with OCD."

"Vampire with paranoia."

"A Vampire who's a hypochondriac."

"A Vampire whose afraid of the dark."

"A Vampire who has an aversion to blood."

"Alright, alright, we get it. Stop besmirching the name of Vampires," said Alec grumpily.

All it took was one look at Lauren for me to burst out laughing. Vampires are absolute perfection, I sometimes forgot that the biggest problems or assets they had during their human lives, transferred over to their immortal ones.

"Sorry Alec but we were just having some fun. You have to admit that a Vampire with problems is funny."

He grumbled something that sounded like an insult to humans but I simply ignored him.

"Are they teasing you again Alec?" asked Jane as she sauntered into the room.

"Have you come to save me?"

"Nope."

"Then no, they haven't been teasing me."

"Don't lie Alec, it's unbecoming of you."

I giggled but tried to hide it behind my hand when Alec gave me the stink eye.

"Have you two discussed the future at all?" asked Jane.

"Hmm. Yes, because it had to be done. I suppose you and I are similar in our desires and our families Ella. I want to study fashion and I can do that in Italy. That way, I'm far away from the clutches of my parents and close enough that I can still see Alec."

"So, you won't give up your humanity straight away?"

"No and thankfully Alec understands that, much like Edward understands you. I wish to live a little before I become immortal. Both Alec and I know it will happen eventually, so he is happy to grant whatever I desire at present."

"As much as I want Lauren to become immortal, I'd be a pretty stupid mate to demand it from her. Like she said, it is inevitable that she become an immortal one day, so I am happy to let her pursue what she will in the human world till then."

"You know, for a kid, that was a pretty wise decision."

"I'll have you know I'm far older than you."

"Yeah but you still have the face of a twelve-year-old."

"Don't tease my brother, he doesn't take it very well."

"Nah, it's alright, I gave her permission to tease him," said Lauren.

"I don't think it's wise."

"Don't worry Jane, Alec has been warned what will happen if he uses his power on either of us. I've assured him it won't be pleasant."

"Normally, I'd make some joke about how you're human and no match for our Vampire powers but that glint in your eye is warning me against it," said Jane.

"Don't worry, we'd never hurt you."

"Unless you deserved it…" added Lauren.

Bursting out in giggles again, I remembered what fun it was to just let go and have fun. There was too much seriousness in the world and I didn't want to get caught up in it for two long.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" I asked Lauren.

"Have a dance battle."

"Lauren, have you ever seen a Vampire dance?"

"Nope."

"I dare say we dance better than you," said Jane.

"I never commented on how you danced."

"You implied it Ella."

I smirked.

"I just meant that you're prone to fluidity and gracefulness. The dance battle Lauren is alluding to definitely doesn't have those qualities."

"Yeah, it's all about letting loose and making a complete fool of yourself."

"I don't understand," said Jane.

"Life doesn't always have to be straight-laced and serious. There are times of fun and recklessness. This is just that, a bit of fun."

"Exactly, we've been far too serious recently. Let's have a bit of fun."

I could tell that Jane and Alec were still unsure about what we were suggesting. Even when the song I picked started to play, they stood rooted to the spot while Lauren looked like an orangutan having a fit. There was something so uplifting about the song ' _Mr. Blue Sky'_ by Electric Light Orchestra (ELO), that just made you want to get up on your feet and start jamming. It was a contagiously happy song that just needed to be danced to.

Lauren took one of my arms and started spinning me around and vice versus while the twins continued to stare at us in shock. I wondered where the other inhabitants of the house currently were and when they were likely to appear. Probably, while Lauren and I were in the most stupid dance move.

We pranced and shimmied across the room, laughing at each other's antics. Jane and Alec had finally started to move but it seemed they were engaged in a complicated Waltz. It made me laugh, knowing that they had proved my point of Vampire dancing to be correct. Lauren was currently twirling like a failed ballerina while I was doing my best impression of an air guitar when I realised we had company.

All thoughts of this being a dance battle had gone out the window once we realised how unprepared Jane and Alec were. Now we were just having fun. It wasn't hard to miss the blur that was Alice appear within the group as she started dancing to her own beat. I saw Emmett and Rose out my peripheral vision smiling at the scene we were making.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you start causing chaos."

"Not chaos Edward, dancing."

"This is dancing?"

"Of course. Lighten up Edward dear and come join us."

"You look like you're about to poke someone's eye out."

"Well, that's not exactly going to hurt you is it."

"I suppose I should join in just to save yourself from future hurt."

"That's the spirit."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy amazing."

"And all mine."

* * *

 **Update:** Have now planned the rest of the story.

Here's the rundown.

 **Book 3** has two more chapters - 59 & 60

 **Book 4** has 23 chapters - 61-84

 **Book 5** has 15 chapters - 85-100


	59. 59 - Cliche

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original character and the inclusion/development of the Fey world included.

 **AN:** Have now finished Book 3, will update last chapter probably next week (so I have time to write further chapters) ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine – Cliché**

"You're such a cliché," said Emmett.

"How am I a cliché?"

"Look at you, you couldn't be more cliché if you tried."

"Still not getting it."

"Ella, you make friends with people you shouldn't, Lauren, Jane, Alec, I mean most people would walk away."

"That doesn't make me a cliché, it just means I'm more open to change than other people."

"Nope, admit it, you're a walking cliché."

"Emmett!"

"Ella!"

"You're impossible. I'm about as far away from a cliché as possible. You're just jealous that I make friends quicker than you."

"Maybe I don't want to make friends, ever think of that? Don't derail us from the truth, you are cliché and the sooner you realise it the better."

"If you keep harping on about me being cliché you're going to be in deep trouble."

"How? What's a puny human going to do about it?"

"Me? No. I can't do anything but Rose can…"

Seeing the panic in his eyes gave me the knowledge that I'd won. Emmett could tease me till the sun went down but one mention of what Rose could do to him, made him quieter than a scared mouse.

Maybe I was cliché for making friends with people who I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop that need to be friendly to those around me. I understood his teasing, I suppose my traits were alike to most teenage films, you know the ones were the misfit becomes friends with their enemies. I wasn't trying to fill every cliché in the handbook, I couldn't care less about Emmett's taunts. I'd formed those friendships because I wanted to, nothing more and nothing less.

Lauren, I suppose was the most surprising friendship of my senior year. If you had told me when I moved to Forks that I'd have been her friend, I would have argued with you about insanity. Lauren and I then, couldn't be further from each other's personalities but with time comes knowledge and we'd both learnt we were more similar than first thought. The Lauren I knew now was fiercely protective of her friend's, had a sharp wit to match her tongue and had fallen for the most unlikely candidate. She was a far cry from the bully I'd first encountered.

I didn't think I could even use the term bully anymore, Lauren had been unpleasant but now I knew her past, I wondered about how strong she really was and how much further she could have fallen.

I'd been in a unique position once I'd returned from the in-between and had got back on my feet, my opinion about much in life had changed. When Lauren came around with her apology and her basket of goodies, I would have been an unpleasant human if I had turned her away. Giving people a second chance when it was justified was what I was all about, I just didn't give those second chances to people I knew couldn't be trusted.

Emmett may call me a cliché but I'd rather look at it as expanding my social opportunities. I'd gained much from being friends with Lauren, Jane and Alec and no amount of teasing would get me to drop them.

"You know, you have the cutest frown upon your face when you get lost in deep thought."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jane, I didn't see you there, how long have you been standing there?"

"I was just saying how lost you get when you're deep in thought."

"Sorry, I was just thinking of what Emmett said to me."

"Do I need to teach him a lesson?"

"No, nothing like that. He said I was cliché because of the friend's I make."

"He means Alec and I…"

"And Lauren."

"Oh."

"It's not something to feel down about Jane, I value our friendship more than Emmett's teasing. I make friends for life and now I've found you, I'm not likely to let you go."

"I do not find making friends easy…vampires are intimidated by me and I have not looked upon a human favourably since before I was turned."

"Jane, I'm not going anywhere. We're friends and that means I'll stay by your side. I might not always agree with you but I would never leave you high and dry."

"I do not think you know how much this means to Alec and I. We have a reputation to uphold and try to be nothing less than perfect but that attitude comes with a price. It is not usual for us to find happiness and be given the love and kindness that is afforded to everyone else. We have been alone for so long, even with the Volturi we are alone because of the fear our gifts create. It is refreshing to have finally found someone willing to stand by our sides."

"I cannot help you deal with your past problem Jane but I can be here for any future problems you have."

"You're a good person you know."

"I try to be but I am only human and we all make mistakes."

"Even me, on occasion."

"I'm surprised you can admit to that."

"I'm full of surprises."

"All the best people are."

"So, I was wondering, well, I wanted to ask you a question actually."

"You're nervous, why are you nervous Jane?"

"I know not everyone has the best opinion of the Volturi and our ways of ruling but I wondered if you might visit Volterra one day and come see where Alec and I live."

"Visit Italy? I would love to."

"You are not scared of going?"

"Why should I be, neither you or Alec, Felix or Demetri have been unkind or unpleasant during this visit. None of you have given me reason to doubt you as people."

"There are a lot of people who would not share your view of us."

"Look, I get that the Volturi are the big bad rulers to many within the Vampire community but you cannot have a society without rules, it would be chaos. Sometimes you must be firm to get a point across. Do I agree with the killing of innocent humans, no but if you did not eat would there not be more obvious massacres? I will not fear you unless you give me a reason to. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and this is mine."

"I would hate for you to change your mind but I suppose it is inevitable. I suppose I just hope that we don't lose our friendship when that time comes."

"Jane, I will always try and approach things with an open mind. If something bothers me, I will come and talk to you about it so we can work out a positive ending for all parties involved."

"I feel like you're counselling me."

"I feel like I'm counselling you too."

"I better go."

"Got somewhere to be have you?"

"Yes, well no but Alec wanted to talk to you and I can hear him coming."

"What am I? Counsellor to the vampires now?!"

"Good one. You know we appreciate you. Alec just, he has the same vulnerabilities that I have. For so long it was just the two of us. If you think I'm emotionally unstable, wait till you hear Alec moan."

I did feel a little bit like I was stuck in the body of an agony aunt. I had thought to waste the day away staying chilled and not thinking too hard and I had gone from Emmett's teasing, to my own deep thinking, to counselling Jane and now getting the pleasure of listening to Alec moan.

"Please don't tell me you've come to moan at me Alec?"

"What? No, I just came for a chat. Why would you think I'd come for a moan?"

"Jane might have mentioned something…"

"I'm going to kill her."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Alright _Mum._ "

I glared at him, knowing he was purposefully trying to get a rise out of me.

"What did you want to talk about? Is everything alright with Lauren?"

"Everything is fine, spectacular even, though I am worried for when Jane and I must return to Volterra, what will happen to Lauren."

"I'm sure things will work out."

"Perhaps but Lauren wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"No?"

"I may have overheard a little of your conversation with Jane but I wanted to tell you what a remarkable person you were."

"Excuse me?"

"Emmett thinks you are cliché, while I think you're a force of strength I could only dream of."

"What is this? Motivate each other day?"

"I'm being serious. You don't realise how unique you are Ella. It's true, as vampires we spend much of our time looking down at humans – or drinking from them – but you show us how remarkable they can be."

"I'm really not that remarkable."

"You are. How many people can go through what you have and still ground themselves?"

"Lots of people."

"You're thinking of people in films, which while some might be based on fact, are usually figments of imagination. You didn't have to become the person you are now, you chose to be. How many people do you know who have gone through something traumatic and come out bitter and twisted? Yet here you stand, still as kind and open as ever. You offered Jane and I friendship without batting an eyelid. You offered Lauren a second chance when you hadn't seen eye to eye before. We are all sitting here wondering what Laurent's plan is while you are wondering what bad ordeal from his past set him on this track. You are so good it almost kills me."

"But I'm not good not really. You'd put me on a pedestal based on the actions you've seen but I can be just as angry, just as bitter and mad and unkind as the next person. I am sassy and I'm childish. I can be sad and hysterical. I can laugh as much as I can cry. I am not the remarkable person you claim me to be, I am simply human and I try the best I can to survive the world I live in."

"And that's what makes you remarkable, the fact that you don't see your own value. Look, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, I just want you to know your worth."

"So, you don't think I'm a cliché."

"No, I think you are Ella, a completely unique person we could all learn a lot from."

"You think we could use that spiel to convince Laurent to stop whatever he's going?"

Alec laughed, a deeper laugh than his face would suggest possible. He laughed like a middle-aged man and yet he looked like a child about to hit puberty.

"I think it would be a hard sell but if anyone could persuade him to switch sides, it would be you."

"I'm worried Alec."

"About Laurent?"

"I don't like knowing what we're up against. We thought we were prepared last time and we were all played. I don't want anyone to be caught unawares this time."

"There is always room for uncertainties and unexpected occurrences but I can't help but feel a little bit confident. With the amount of people that stand behind you Ella, I think we are better prepared than you were last time."

"I hope you are right, I don't want anyone to suffer."

"Does it count if someone suffers under my gift? Or Jane's?"

"If you dare hurt someone I care about I will rip off your arm and feed it to you."

"Knew there was some fighting spirit still in you. I'm not going to hurt anyone you care about but if the suffering party in on the other side of us, they're fair game right."

"Absolutely, and Alec, I give you permission to crush them!"


	60. 60 - The Death of Laurent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters and the inclusion of the Fey world created.

 **AN:** Having gone through so many edits of this chapter, still not sure on how I feel about it. Laurent was a necessity to drive the story forward but maybe he deserved more? ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty – The Death of Laurent**

The days turned into months and soon the sun had disappeared completely from Forks and the snow had come. With the snow came the cold temperatures, the grumpy people and the increase of school homework. The winter brought Christmas, a time of merriment, gift giving, family and remembering where one came from. Christmas was always a big event in the Swan household. This year would be the first with Christine and Angela in included. Christmas had all but exploded since the Cullen's had come on the scene. It was hard to have a small Christmas with the gifts the Cullen's gifted. I guess having so much money came in handy. Dad had tried halfheartedly to return his presents but Alice wasn't having it.

I'd learnt from the previous year to just accept whatever was given. This year Alec and Jane went overboard with presents as well. I was surprised that the Volturi Kings had let Alec and Jane stay with us for so long. From what I understood, they were both members of the Elite Guard, so lending them out for so long was probably costing them. Then again, Alec had met his mate in Lauren, so perhaps they had been given extra leave to sort that out.

The end of the Christmas period just brought doom and gloom to Forks. Most people experience depression in January, in the aftermath of Christmas. Everyone walking around Forks looked like they'd swallowed a bee, their attitudes were as unpleasant as their faces. Dad had already been called out to handle several disputes between surly neighbours.

There was a fowl voice on the wind that urged everyone to get their ducks in a row. Adrian spent his time split between Bella and the Fey world, his main concern, organising an army that could be despatched at a moment's notice. None of us, in fact, had been idle. Everyone had pulled their weight in trying to ensure that we were ready for whatever came our way.

I still had uncertain feelings towards Laurent and what he was planning. I think the worst thing was that Alice couldn't see him. Whatever he was planning or whomever he was associated with, something was blocking Alice's vision of him. I didn't like being so unprepared. I knew there were going to be arguments to hide away Bella, Lauren and myself from the coming battle. Argues of our human status were sure to be brewing on the horizon. It wasn't that I wanted to be vulnerable, but that I thought we'd be in more danger if we were separated from the protection of those residing in the supernatural world.

"Alice saw something."

"What?"

Emmett practically dragged me to the Cullen's sitting room, like an excited puppy with a chew toy, my arm was almost pulled from the socket. Everyone was gathered, we tended to use the Cullen's house as a meeting point but often used mine for smaller meetings. Everyone was here and I mean everyone, Dad was standing in his Chief of Police uniform.

"It's not much but I saw something."

"What was it?"

"Flashes of missing persons from all over America. It's like he's trying to not leave a pattern in his kills."

"He's definitely killing these people?"

"What else would he do with them?"

"He could be building an army," said Jasper.

"An army of newborns? That's risky business."

"Maybe he thinks they will fight the battle for him."

"Do we know for definite that Laurent is the one behind this? What exactly did you see Alice?" I asked.

"I saw his dreadlocks, so I assumed it was him. I usually don't get visions of people who aren't directly involved with our family. He tries to kill without showing his face, which makes me think he knows about my power and is trying to stop me from seeing him. I would put it down to his hunger were it not for the number killed in such a short time frame."

"Why would he want to create an army? What does he gain from it?"

"He gains whatever the 'Master' has promised him. Let's face it, he's not the sort of person who could think this up himself. We already knew he was working with this 'Master' and that this 'Master' doesn't like to do the dirty work himself. I'm guessing that this battle will be used to pick us off one by one. I don't know whether I'm still the focus of the 'Master's' hatred or whether he's more focused on Adrian but if I had such a concentrated group of enemies, my move would be to take them all out in one swift move," I said.

"When is this army coming?"

"I don't know, soon, I should think."

"Shouldn't we prepare for it? If we start now we might be able to influence where it takes place."

"That's a solid plan. If Adrian, Jasper, Alice, Jane and Alec start strategically planning we might stand a chance."

"Demetri might be able to track him if you saw where Laurent last was."

"Felix, update the Kings on what is happening, they'll want to know."

The impromptu meeting broke up then. Adrian, after kissing Bella left for the Fey world. Dad headed back to work, giving a lift to Christine. Jasper, Alice, Jane and Alec disappeared off somewhere with Carlisle, presumably to start planning. The Cullen's dispersed through the house. Bella and Angela settled with Lauren, leaving Edward to wrap his arms around me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uncertain."

"Everything will be alright Ella."

"You can't promise that Edward but I appreciate you trying. I just want to know when it will all end. Being involved in the supernatural world doesn't come without it's trials but this is ridiculous. I just want to be able to live my life with the people I love and now we're talking about going to battle."

"Well, you won't actually be in the battle."

"Stop right there Edward, I've had the same discussion with Bella and Lauren and the three of us will be at the battle."

"It's not safe."

"It's far safer to be with all of you than it is to be hidden away somewhere. If someone comes looking for us we'd be defenceless and with the rest of you so involved you might not see the added danger coming towards us. We won't get in the way, we won't do anything reckless but remaining with everyone else is the safest place for us humans."

"Agree to disagree but I don't want to fight with you Ella."

"I don't want to fight with you either. When did life get so messy?"

"Life has always been messy, so let's prove to life that we can handle any shit it throws at us."

"Edward be serious."

"I am being serious. I love you Ella and I know life has been a bit difficult recently but we will get through this trial and any other trial that is sent our way."

"How do you know that?"

"I believe it."

[x]

Contrary to popular belief – the opinions of Forks – I was not a hermit suffering from the woes and mental issues of last summer. I was, for all intents and purposes, a healthy young woman finishing her last year of school and acting accordingly. It still surprised me that going out to shop in Port Angeles made people give me a second glance as they walked past.

I'll admit, at first it was hard coming here but after time had passed I realised I couldn't be frightened of going out and living my life. Marco had taken but a few months of my life from me and I wasn't going to let him affect my life from the grave.

Thus, here I was, shopping in Port Angeles alone. Well, not truly alone as I knew Edward was lurking somewhere in his car, just making sure I was safe. Also, I was shopping with Rose, she just wasn't currently standing right next to me. I was, like my sister, a little obsessed with books and Rose knew to leave me to wander until I was done. She had, after all, mentioned something about cars before I'd sped walked to the shop to escape. _Cars, bleurgh. Couldn't think of anything more boring._

Safe as I was, I was still unprepared for the blur that stopped before me once I departed from the shop. The blood crimson eyes were a dead giveaway that a vampire stood before me. The ragged clothes and the slightly panicked eyes were a little worrying but in such a public area, I was semi-confident that I wasn't about to be eaten.

"It's soon, be ready."

They departed before I could ask what they meant but I had a pretty good idea. There was only one thing we were waiting for after all…

Alice had not phoned me, so I was in no immediate danger. Edward hadn't come speeding around the corner, so nothing untoward was about to happen. Rose was but a hundred yards from me in another shop. I could make it there without having a complete breakdown.

"We're coming for you."

I jumped, turning in time to see another red eyed vampire blur across my vision.

"What do you want?" I asked, quiet enough to not look like a crazy person, but loud enough to be heard by a vampire.

"Death is coming."

I didn't need to turn to know another vampire had sneaked up on me. _Honestly, how many vampires were going to accost me as I walked down the street! Wasn't this tempting the fate? Wasn't this giving them away? I understood teasing the enemy but they could get caught with this kind of behaviour and then we'd have the upper hand once more._

I stopped as if struck by lightning, a mere twenty yards from where Rose was. Standing as though innocently gazing at the sky, stood Laurent, a smirk on his face to rival that baddest of boys.

"Two weeks," he said.

I was rooted to the stop long after he had disappeared. Part of me was rocked with fear that a battle was coming and coming soon. The other part of me was shocked at the ballsy move. How could he be confident enough to come to the enemy camp and not be worried about getting caught.

"Ella, are you alright? You're as white as a sheet, has something happened?"

 _Rose, Rose was here? How long had I been standing gormlessly on the street? People would definitely think I was crazy now._

"Laurent was here."

"WHAT!"

"He was standing just over there," I pointed across the street, "he didn't come alone. There were others, all with messages. They're toying with us, over confident. We should…we should tell the others."

"We're going home, now!"

"Edward."

"He's coming."

Sitting in the back of the car, tucked in Edward's embrace as Rose drove us back to the Cullen's was the safest place for me. He immediately calmed my fears and my worries. I felt relaxed and loved with his arms around me.

I felt the oddest sense of calm wash over me. As alarming as seeing Laurent and newly turned members of his army was, the rush of relief I felt was overwhelming. I didn't know what Laurent was playing at telling me he would be coming in two weeks. Whether his words were a trap or not I couldn't understand but just knowing something about what would occur settled the churning in my stomach.

Everyone was gathered in the Cullen's sitting room by the time we arrived. We were a well-oiled machine. If there was a prize for the quickest family response time, we'd sure to win it.

"What happened? You had us worried on the phone," said Carlisle.

"Ella saw Laurent."

I found myself engulfed in a 'Dad' hug at this news. It was comforting. From Dad, I was passed around to several others, almost like they wanted to reassure themselves that I was still there. I understood the worry but didn't want them to use this encounter as an excuse to molly-coddle me.

"What happened?"

"I was coming out of the bookshop and a vampire approached me. He looked like a hobo in disguise and had the paranoia of someone who was being stalked, he told me that things would be happening soon. He disappeared and I walked a little further before another vampire, female this time appeared and told me they were coming for me. A little unnerved by this point, I held my neutral mask in place and kept walking toward the shop where Rose was. I'm concerned as to why Rose didn't hear them or why Edward didn't hear their thoughts but another vampire appeared to tell me death was coming. From here I was just twenty yards from Rose when I saw Laurent. He was smug, standing just across the road from me. He looked like a tourist, simply taking in the scenery but his eyes told a different story. He was rubbing his successful evasion in my face but I don't know why he decided to reveal himself. He told me two words 'two weeks' before vanishing. The thing is, I can't decide whether his words were real or just a plot to confuse us. Does it mean the battle will take place in two weeks or is he going to surprise us with his coming next week instead?"

"Do you think Laurent has enough brain power to think up a plan that good?"

"We don't really know him that well. We're all assuming, that the 'Master' is pulling the strings as far as Laurent is concerned but is that the right approach to have? Laurent is obviously acting this way for reasons of his own, yes he's been influenced by the 'Master' but people don't just decide to raise an army without reason."

"But if we think of things that way then we're opening ourselves up to hundreds of possibilities instead of narrowing things down. I understand your concerns and points Ella but I think what you're saying is the reaction Laurent was looking for," said Jasper.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since catching a glimpse of him, you've been going over in your mind all the possibilities his actions could mean. In getting obsessed over knowing what the reasons behind his actions are, you're going to stretch yourself thin trying to put your hands in multiple pots. I think that's what he wants, to keep you guessing at what his actions mean so we are less prepared in two weeks."

"Also, he gets the knowledge of knowing he rattled you. Don't let him rattle you, this is just a battle distraction technique and he should know that isn't going to work with us. We're a little harder to crack," added Alice.

"It seems silly to just disregard what he has said though," I said.

"We haven't disregarded it, we just aren't going to waste time overthinking things."

I felt like my voice wasn't being heard yet again. How could the people in this room dismiss what I was saying and what I had witness as if it was nothing more than an ant shouting from the ground. Anger boiled through my veins at the easy dismissal of my concerns. I walked from the room without a backwards glance, uncaring of how rude it seemed, I didn't want to stay and risk saying something I regretted. I didn't even realise I was crying until I'd made my way all the way to the edge of the Cullen property.

It was a stupid thing to cry about, I knew but I couldn't help it. I felt as if I'd been treated like a child, told that my fears weren't important. Didn't they understand that I was just worried for everyone involved? Didn't they realise that I had experience with people saying one thing but doing another. Had the summer with Marco taught them nothing? They were very quick to make sure all their voices were heard, so why not mine? Was it simply because I was human? Was I justified in walking out on them or had I overreacted?

"So, that didn't show us in our best light."

"They elect you to come and talk to me Carlisle?"

"I am the most…level headed of us and I actually agree with you. Sometimes my children forget that there are other routes to travel down. They focus on the most obvious path presented to them and do not waver from it. We are dealing with unstable people, disregarding this 'Master' and whatever involvement he might have, Laurent is a loose cannon. We do not know his motives behind raising an army and therefore we do not know if he is toying with us by appearing or not."

"I just wanted them to understand that. They are so sure that things are black and white in the world yet I don't understand how they can't see that isn't true. If the world was black and white, members of the Volturi surely wouldn't be standing by our sides, I certainly wouldn't have befriended Lauren and Edward and I probably would have parted ways after he left to pursue Laurent. How can they be so open about one thing and yet so closed about another?"

"I'm afraid that might be my fault. I taught each of my children that the sky is limitless when it comes to their own pursuits and dreams but I never thought to include what would happen when others were involved when I taught them. We do not associate with humans though we live in their world and I never thought we would become as wrapped in the human world as we are now. Each of my children are used to getting their own way without opposition. That you can stand there and call out their behaviour brings out the close-minded attitude you mentioned because they don't fully understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

"But they were human once Carlisle, surely they can't have forgotten common curtesy?"

"Yes, they were human once but they have been vampires for much longer. It was always my dream to become a Doctor, and as such my interaction with the human world has kept me open to change. Esme too has always wanted to be a Mother, so uses the human world to better herself in that regard. Though all my children attend human school, they never associate with their classmates, preferring to stick to themselves and not get involved. They've had centuries of ignoring humans and human emotions. They've forgotten that other opinions matter but since we came to Forks and since we met you, they're learning."

"Not fast enough."

"I don't know about that, you've changed the outlook of Rose pretty quickly. I've never seen her happier and that's all because of you. She always wanted children and being a vampire takes away that choice, that you were so willing to let her play that role in her life has changed her from the person I knew to the full of life person we see now. Emmett is happier because of Rose but you've made him more confident. Jasper has become more relaxed and you have opened his protective nature. Jasper finds it the hardest to associate with humans but you have changed his perception, Alice has found the friend she always wished for and Edward has found his mate. My dear Edward, always knew something was missing but never believed he'd find his mate, he I believe, has changed the most. You've bought the light back into his life."

"But I didn't do anything Carlisle, I'm nothing special."

"Alec said you didn't believe in your own greatness but I didn't believe him until now. You, have the ability to change people's outlook on life just by being you, don't you realise how special that is? Even Alec and Jane have calmed in your presence. The Volturi are a force to be reckoned with if you get on their bad side but our community often view them distastefully because of their strict hand. Did Edward ever tell you I lived with them for a time?"

"No."

"Well I did and while they tried to change my diet, they never force me to change my lifestyle. The rules they put in place are to keep us all in place, they can be mean and vicious but they can also be kind and forgiving. I suppose the analogy to use here would be that the Volturi are like your preferences on Marmite. Some people love it and some people hate it."

"This is just a situation I'm just going to have to let go aren't I?"

"It won't be forgotten, we might be out in the garden but you know they'll all have been listening. Give them time to change decades of opinions."

"I'm not mad Carlisle, not anymore, just hurt that I was so easily dismissed."

"Somehow I don't think that will make them feel any better but perhaps it will urge them to think twice before they act again."

[x]

Two weeks from when I saw Laurent was a Wednesday and all of us who should have been in school were pulled out for the rest of the week. Using the Cullen's excuse of a hiking trip was useful especially since there was a 5% chance of sun. Dad's continual references to the trip in the week leading up to it put any Forks naysayers to rest.

It was a white day. The sky was white. The ground was white. Everyone was feeling white. It was cold. Cold enough to wear thermals below clothes, to don hats and scarf, to wrap fingers in gloves and drink hot beverages.

The Denali coven had arrived back over the weekend, Kate, the one with electric powers would be shadowing Bella. Alec and Jane would respectively be shadowing Lauren and I, though with Rose, Emmett and Jasper surrounding me, I felt triply defended. Felix had come back with the words 'eradicate the problem, leave no survivors' from his conversation with the Volturi Kings. Everyone had been taking lessons from Jasper in how to deal with newborns as he had the most experience. Hearing of his past made me sad but also made me realise how strong Jasper was, telling him such made him light up with pride.

Being ready and being ready were two different things. I felt ready but standing on the clearing we'd chosen didn't make me feel ready. It made me feel small and insignificant, like an ant about to be crushed by a boot. I could hardly comprehend that this was actually happening, that we were all gathered here waiting for a fight to happen. It made everything else seem unimportant. School, work, life, what was it worth?

"They're coming, I can hear them," said Jasper.

I felt the blood in my veins freeze, suddenly I wasn't sure whether being here was the right thing. I wanted to run away and lock myself up somewhere safe but I knew it wouldn't make a difference, what will be will be. I shared a glance with Lauren, her face reflected my own feelings, but there was no going back now we were here.

 _'_ _I love you,'_ I mouthed to Edward when he glanced at me.

Watching his mouth move to repeat the words back to me, warmed my heart but didn't calm my nerves.

Laurent came first, alone, walking with swagger and a smugness that made me sick. In the centre of the clearing, equal distance from us and the treeline, he stopped and smirked at us. I wanted to knock that smirk right off his face but reminded myself not to move. He was making a play, a play we wouldn't fall for.

The rest came but five minutes later. Silently they appeared from the treeline like ghosts walking from the beyond. As a united front, they moved with purpose, their crazed eyes darting around and their hands twitching with unconcealed angst. Ruffled and dirtied, they looked like a group of ragamuffins, but we knew we were facing a group of newly made warriors. Newborns were at their strongest and violent within the first months of being turned, they were unpredictable…it was scary to see them face to face.

There were less than I expected, about twenty-five in total. We greatly outnumbered them but that didn't mean this would be an easy win. Any one of those twenty-five vampires could have gifts that could hinder us.

"Why don't you give up while you still have the chance Carlisle?" asked Laurent from across the field.

His voice had changed since I last saw him, it had taken on a rougher edge and grinded like a blunt axe being sharpened. Laurent was surprised, I could tell though he masked it well. Clearly the presence of Adrian and the ten warriors he'd bought, Christine, Angela and Ben with his family, unnerved him. Perhaps he had been expecting an easy fight, he should have expected that we wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I could ask you to do the same thing but I will not Laurent. We are both here for our own reasons and while I would like there to be no bloodshed, I doubt you will simply walk away from this."

"Excessive use of words as always Carlisle, you could have just said no."

"You realise we have orders to kill you right?"

"The Volturi? I must say, it makes me quite proud to know my efforts have reached your ears."

The conversation was making me sick to my teeth, it was just a distraction technique after all but one I wanted to be over and done with.

"Is this going to be a battle of words? How exciting," said Alice.

"Foolish girl! Let it be known that I gave you a chance to surrender."

The talking it seemed, was done. With a flick of his hand, the newborns began advancing while Laurent took a step back to observe. I was flung back by Jane, for my protection but it still hurt to be flung by a vampire and the battle started.

Half of me wanted to call what was happening magnificent, I could hardly make out what was happening as they were moving too fast but it looked like a beautiful painting come alive. The other half of me, the half that was scared out of its mind, worried what the hell I was doing on the battlefield when I couldn't protect myself from any of the elements present. The occasional roars and screams coming from those in my family frightened, me as I couldn't tell whether they were harmed or merely angry. Everything was happening too quickly and it made me dizzy.

From where I stood, I heard snippets of conversation and it only increased my panic.

"Is that all you got?"

"That's my husband you bitch."

"Get your hands off me."

"Jane, to your left."

"Look out Jasper."

Lauren had caught my hand one moment and in the next she was gone. I caught a glimpse of Bella before she too left my vision. I was constantly pushed from side to side as various people pushed me from harm's way. I'd thought perhaps that we would have the advantage, or that things would be over quickly but I had underestimated the determination of both sides.

Emmett was thrown across the sky, felling a tree but he got up quickly and re-joined the fight. People were dropping like flies and then getting back up again. It made it really hard to focus on who was winning.

"They have a shielder but they're weak, take them out Emmett," I heard Jasper call.

"They're using a diamond formation pattern, the man with the red hair is the leader, take him," shouted Edward.

"Take that you fucker!" I heard Kate call out repeatedly as she used her gift.

I had been so focused on what was happening around me, so focused on trying to work out if anyone I cared about was hurt and so presumptuous of the fact that _I_ was safe because of those around me that I didn't sense the danger until it clamped down on my upper arm.

Teared so un-ceremonially from the safety of the others, my attacker had sneaked around the back of our group and snatched me when no one was looking.

Considering the eyes of my attacker, I saw the face of the vampire who told me death was coming.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Shut up, I need to concentrate or they'll see me."

 _Concentrate? Does he have a gift that is keeping him invisible?_

"What has he promised you? Laurent? You know his way isn't the only way. He is sentenced for death, do you really want to follow him knowing that you share the same fate?"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet. You know nothing."

"I know more than you, whatever he's promised you is a lie."

"Look, this is nothing personal, we just need to kill your coven to take ownership of this land."

"That's not why you're here."

"Yes, it is. Laurent told us."

"You've been fooled."

"Why would he lie?"

"Why would he create an army of newborns when he knows that act is illegal within the vampire community?"

"My job isn't to question Laurent, it's just to bring you to him."

"Help, somebody help!" I yelled.

No one heard me of course, and the vampire holding me only chuckled at my distress. The fighting was too loud for anything else to be heard.

As we travelled across the field to the enemy side, I noticed something that made my heart lift slightly, their numbers were falling. More than half of the newborns lay decapitated on the ground, those of my family were still fighting but none had been felled.

"Here she is, as requested."

I was thrown from the unknown vampire's arms and into Laurent's and with that I became visible again.

The shouts of outrage I heard from across the field let me know that my change of position had been noted by my family at last. With half a dozen vampires left to defeat, I saw their determination double in their effort to get to me.

"Isn't it sweet, all that determination just to save little old you."

"What do you want Laurent? I doubt you staged all this just to talk to me."

"Feisty one aren't you and here I thought Marco knocked that out of you."

"Really? You're going to try and use that name to bring me down. I've got news for you, I'm not scared of Marco anymore."

"But you do fear the Master."

"Hard to fear something you don't know."

"You'll know him in time, he has big plans for you."

"What plans?"

"Everyone needs a sacrificial lamb."

"No one is sacrificing me thank you very much."

"I doubt you have much choice in the matter sweetheart."

"What about you Laurent? What's your plan?"

"I have many."

"Care to enlighten me? After all, from your attitude, you don't think you're going to lose this battle."

"You aren't going to trick me into giving up my secrets."

"I'm not trying to, just making conversation."

"Do you think me a fool?"

"For following a madman? Yes."

"Madman the Master is not, he is a genius with unlimited power. He will grant me my deepest desire and all for delivering you to his door."

"Everyone has limits."

"Not the Master."

"He really has you brainwashed doesn't he."

"You speak ill of him but you don't know him. He will unite us all and lead us into a new age. An age where we don't have to hide or cower but where we can put our best foot forward and rule the humans as they should be."

"Utterly mad."

"Oi, Laurent! You have something precious of ours that we would like back," shouted Edward.

I used the opening to look at my surroundings while subtly trying to back away. All but three of Laurent's newborns and Laurent himself, were dead. It seemed we'd suffered a few casualties from Adrian's warriors but no one on our side was dead.

Laurent made a quick move to capture me once more, but surprising myself I managed to duck to the ground just as Emmett launched himself at Laurent. I stayed lying on the ground, hands over my head until I felt Edward helping me up.

"Is it over?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean Almost?"

"What do we do about him?" asked Edward, pointing to a thoroughly restrained Laurent.


	61. 61 - Book 4: Turn of the Tide

**Hello my lovely readers, we are now into Book 4 of this story, isn't that exciting!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Book 4 of this story. Below are the chapter titles for this segment:**

 **Chapter Sixty-One - Turn of the Tide**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two - What Did I Do?**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three - Wedding Bells and Italy**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four - Meeting the Kings**

 **Chapter Sixty-Five - Planning for a Crisis**

 **Chapter Sixty-Six - Evil Cannot Win Where There is Hope**

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven - Back in Forks**

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight - Royalty in Forks**

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine - Coming Back to You**

 **Chapter Seventy - School**

 **Chapter Seventy-One - If You Weren't Here**

 **Chapter Seventy-Two - Edward's Promise**

 **Chapter Seventy-Three - Charlie's Wedding**

 **Chapter Seventy-Four - Living with the Cullen's**

 **Chapter Seventy-Five - There's Something We've Missed**

 **Chapter Seventy-Six - Meeting the Ethereals**

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven - Daddies Girl**

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight - It's a Slippery Slope**

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine - Creating an Army**

 **Chapter Eighty - When Nightmares Come Alive**

 **Chapter Eighty-One - Realisation**

 **Chapter Eighty-Two - 'If you could rule' - A Message**

 **Chapter Eighty-Three - IT All Comes Down to This**

 **Chapter Eighty-Four - When the Storm Clears**

* * *

 **AN:** A huge thank you to everyone who reads this, everyone who's been with me since the beginning and all new people that have joined. Can you believe that this story was originally only destined for 25 chapters! It has now become so much more and I'm incredibly proud of it! As always, it's not edited, so it's riddled with mistakes, if anyone knows of a beta who would like to take on the challenge of editing this, please let me know!

 **AN2** : I will try and upload one more chapter before Christmas but if not, have a Happy Christmas & New Year, & I'll start posting again in January ~ Hannah.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox, I do however, lay claim to my original character and the inclusion of the fey world created.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One - Turn of the Tide**

 **Chapter Sixty-One – Turn of the Tide (Book 4)**

With Laurent's army destroyed in more gruesome ways that I'd expected, I was all for leaving the field and trying to rid my mind of what I'd just seen. However, what to do about Laurent was a question that still weighed heavily on those present. Most present, understandably wanted to kill him, that had been the order from the Volturi Kings after all but Adrian I could see, wanted to pump Laurent for information about the Master.

I guess human stereotypes would dictate that we enter a 'good cop, bad cop' routine to get our answers from him. Even though I knew what Laurent had done, and knew he was a bad penny, the idea of killing him still struck me to the core. He would have killed me without thought if he could and yet here I was feeling sorry for him. It was ridiculous that I should feel pity for him but I guess the day I am not effected by death, is the day I lose all my emotions.

Like my earlier need for wanting to leave the battlefield out of fear for what was happening around me, I now wanted to leave to avoid the fate of the man who had brought so much pain into our lives. True, he was just a henchman in the greater scheme of things but I wanted to know why he'd joined forces with the Master as much as I wanted to run and never see him again.

I had changed through this experience as I'm sure everyone else around me had. Scarred by the images I'd seen, I still felt stronger for having survived. That three normal humans had stood in a battle of supernatural elements and come out unscathed was a miracle to me. It was something to be celebrated but now was not the time for celebration, now was the aftermath of the battle but things weren't over yet.

In some ways, they were just beginning. What decided the end of a battle? When everyone was dead or when an ultimatum had been reached?

Seeking physical comfort, I latched onto Edward and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms come around me and that safe feeling spread through my body.

"We should kill him, he's a danger to us the longer he lives," said Emmett.

"No! Think of the information we could get out of him." Countered Adrian.

"I will tell you nothing, you'll get no secrets from me."

"You have secrets? How interesting," said Rose.

"N-no I don't," argued Laurent.

"If you didn't, you'd be less cocky."

"Do you know who the Master is? Have you ever met him?" demanded Adrian.

Laurent merely laughed in his face. I don't know whether Adrian was expecting Laurent to freely give information or not, but his laugh was sinister and made me shiver.

"What did the Master promise you?"

No answer was given.

"You realise your life is on the line here, talk and we might spare your life."

"You think I'm a fool?! Either you'll kill me or he'll kill me. There is no other option for me."

"We might be able to help you."

"Unless you are willing to gift wrap Ella and give her willingly to the Master, you cannot help me. Kill me while I still have the chance to decide my own fate."

"Your own fate? What does that mean?"

I turned in Edward's arms to look at Laurent. He looked perfectly calm, like he hadn't been captured by the enemy. It appears he had made peace with the fact that he would die. Yet, his eyes, his eyes still darted around looking for a danger that appeared non-existent. I felt like we were his judge and jury, and the sick feeling in my stomach was doing nothing to help decide how I felt about things. I didn't feel like I deserve this life or death power, like any of us deserved it.

To be immortal is one thing, to believe that you hold in your hand the fate of those around you made you into something else. Something darker and something that shouldn't exist. Yet, wasn't that what the Master was trying to do? Hold that power and take away our control.

As I pondered what would be done about Laurent, I noticed something that no one else did. A stillness in the air that became thick and heady. It spread from the far reaches that I, with my human eyes, could not see, to the field we stood in and filter all around us. After the stillness came blackness. I knew now I was not the only one to notice, from the shouts of those around me. Edward grabbed me and held me protectively behind his frame, yet I peeked out to see what was happening.

Like a dementor from Harry Potter, a black mist charged through the forest, heading straight for us. This was no ordinary mist, I could tell that much. This mist took the stillness in its wake and sucked all the happiness from it. It swirled around us and made it hard to breathe. It caressed us with darkness and promised violence if not obeyed. There was a voice on the wind. A voice as cold as ice. A voice so evil that it drove a lightning bolt through my soul. A voice so distorted that I wondered what monstrous being it could be.

I knew of course, we all knew. Who else would know of what had happened on this field but the Master himself. It was too much to ask him to appear, that would be foolish and he was not foolish. He wanted to keep the upper hand. He wanted us to fear him and it was working, I was terrified.

 _"My, my, Laurent, you're in a pickle aren't you. I distinctly remember you telling me this would be a walk in the park. A battle than you could not lose. Yet I see that you have lost. My, my…"_

Laurent's response was lost within the black mist. I could feel Edward but I could not see him, I could not see him and I felt so out of my depth. I felt like I did when my mind had been twisted against me. Though I fought to remain calm, I knew it was a battle that I would surely lose.

 _"You will resign this battle and let Laurent go or I shall personally sign your death warrants myself."_

I would no sooner resign the battle as I would resign the battle within my mind. The Master might think that he has won but I would argue against that. Take away my sight, take away my control, make me feel fear and hatred at the same time, all the Master had doe was give me something to fight for.

I inched away from Edward and moved forward, well I think it was forward.

 _"One of you has courage at least. Come forward Ella and speak to save those around you."_

I thought I heard voices shout around me but I could see nothing. I wondered briefly if this is what people felt under the hand of Alec's gift. No, this was much worse.

"I do not understand what you wish to gain from this…Master."

 _"You know my name. You know what I want, therefore you know what I gain."_

"It's just that you've tried twice now and you've failed. I wonder why you send others to do your work when the presence of this mist shows just how powerful you are."

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere, though it is good to be recognised. Your words will not trick me into revealing myself. Have you made your decision?"_

"You haven't asked me a question. You seem determined to seize control of all but I don't think you understand that you'll be fought at from every corner."

 _"You fail to see the bigger picture, I will be welcomed as a God of old. People will worship me."_

"The Gods of old are gone, as is their power. Perhaps you have locked yourself away for too long. We have freedom now and if there is one thing we know how to do, then it is fight for our freedom. You talk of being worshipped? People will not worship you if you take away their freedom, they will fight you until their last breath."

 _"Then I shall have to control them."_

"Yet you will get the same reaction. You do not understand. You are the same as every megalomaniac that has passed throughout history. Each had a vision of what life should be like and each has been stopped by the very people they sought to control. You will be no different Master. You think your plans will win out but I am telling you now, it is I who will see you lying before me, defeated."

 _"Such powerful words from a mere human. I grow tired of this conversation. If I cannot willingly attain what I desire then I will take it by force and you shall be my first sacrifice."_

"I will not bow down to you Master, you are nothing more than a child who can't share his toys."

The blackened mist swirled around me but I stood strong. It felt as though I was in the eye of a hurricane. In the end, I had to close my eyes against the force that was pushing against me. I pushed my arms out, seeking something I could not grasp. I knew I needed to fight to survive and I acted on instinct. I did not crumble, I didn't not fear, I fought in perhaps the most pathetic way and hoped I survived whatever was coming my way long enough to get back to those I loved.

Something had happened, I knew it had. I didn't have to be a genius to work it out. My eyes may have been closed but I felt the power thunder around me and saw a brightness from behind my eyelids. Curious and startled, I slowly opened my eyes, my hands outstretched where I left them trembled. My legs, firmly planted to support me, wobbled. The clearing, for it was now clear had no trace of blackness anywhere. The stillness had gone and the voice had gone. The Master had fled and with it, it seemed, the life of Laurent had ended.

I did not have to make the godly decision after all, for fate had decided Laurent's fate.

"Ella, what did you do?!"

I turned to face my family, taking in their looks from surprise and curiosity to fear and apprehension.

 _Did I do that?_


	62. 62 - What Did I Do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to Ella, Adrian, the Master & anything associated with the Fey World.

 **AN:** HNY! I know it's a week late but I was sick last week with a terrible cold and did nothing much but sleep and sneeze.

 **To the guest reviewer of chapter 61 -** please PM me. Are you suggesting that you're up to the challenge of editing? Reviews with corrections is just going to confuse me. As I've said many a time, I don't have the time to go back through and edit, even if you point out my mistakes.

 **~Hannah.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two – What Did I Do?**

How long I stood, stock still, staring numbly at my outstretched hands I couldn't say. How long I could feel the eyes of the others penetrating my very soul, I could not determine. How long I stood trying to move from the spot I couldn't gauge. The surprise and conflict I felt in the immediate aftermath of the black mist disappearing, reached levels previously unattained by me.

 _Had I become a monster? Or had it all be a trick of the eye?_

Was this another plan of the Masters? An illusion to make us think I'd created something powerful enough to drive him away? Was I now going to be feared and controlled?

Laurent had been…exterminated and his army slaughtered but I did not feel like rejoicing in the aftermath. I knew this experience had changed me but it was doubtful that I'd come out of this situation unscathed. How many people willing walk into a battle field? Of course, I'd hoped for an easy ending, perhaps an instant surrender from Laurent but in my heart, I knew that that was never going to happen.

Regardless of how people now felt about me, I knew they were likewise suffering in the aftermath of what had happened. Vampires they had been, but they had been led by the lies of Laurent and had ultimately been innocent in the ordeal. Their wasted potential lay heavily upon my soul but I could do nothing to bring them back now. Their dismembered body parts littered the field and I knew that soon there would be a fire burning them and erasing them from existence. I wish we could have saved but one but they had been determined to carry out the mission set for them by Laurent. There had been no stopping them.

I wished I could have learnt more from Laurent. It was like I desperately needed to know the reasons behind his actions. Surely it was more than charm that made people follow the Master. What had been Laurent's motive? What terrible moment in his past had got him to this moment. Did he ever think he would die on this field today? I knew he was dead, even though there was no body because the Master wouldn't let someone who failed him live.

The Master had picked his name so that he would be in control. So that he would be Master to us all. He picked it to instil fear, to make people follow him, to hide his real persona. Just who was this Master? Would we ever find out? Or would we die without discovering who the man behind the title was?

"Ella, what did you do?"

 _Edward, sweet Edward._

He'd walked towards me while I'd been stuck in my internal monologue. _Was this the moment they told me of their fear?_

Edward looked as perfect as always, and I counted my lucky stars that he was mine. His hair, barely tousled by the battle, his clothes unstained and his eyes, boring into mine with intense concern. Concern for me or him?

"I don't know."

"What were you thinking? Putting yourself in danger like that?"

"We were sitting ducks. We would have stood in that darkness till he killed us. He needed to know that we wouldn't just stand there and take it."

"That doesn't mean you should put yourself in danger."

"No one else was doing anything Edward. I had to try. I couldn't let him hurt any of you."

I felt the panic rise before it was shown on my face. The adrenaline of facing the Master had finally worn off and in its place, I felt hysteria well up inside me. I knew I'd put myself in danger. I knew there had been a high percentage of me getting killed. I knew everyone was probably angry at my actions but I couldn't take them back. I would do them again and again if it meant keeping the people gathered on this field safe from harm.

"I didn't mean to shout at you Ella, I was just scared for you. It's alright, come here."

Edward enveloped me in the warmest hug imaginable. I know Vampires are cold to the touch but Edward's hugs had always been warm to me. Warm and safe. Edward cocooned me against him and I felt myself let go of all the emotions that had been swirling around inside of me. I let them all go and with it, a sob rose from my lungs and punctuated the still air with noise.

I wanted to stay in Edward's embrace forever more. Safe in the knowledge that I was protected and looked after but I knew it wasn't feasible. I needed to face the music, face what had happened, learn from it and move on. That was the way of the world.

"We should go, it's getting cold…I'm only human you know and the bodies need to be taken care of."

"Alright."

I had expected Edward to argue with me, to stall me from leaving but perhaps he noticed how tired I was becoming and how much I craved the warmth and the ability to relax.

Like the end of a Church gathering, we were followed by the rest of our party as we left the field, well those that didn't stay behind to deal with the remains of Laurent's army. The best way to describe the trek back to the Cullen's residence was 'total blur'. So, unfocused were my eyes and so bunged up was my mind that I could barely tell you how I was putting one foot in front of the other, let along tell you anything that made sense. I desperately wanted something to make sense so that I had something to ground myself but I couldn't make heads or tails out of what had happened today. My fear of being rejected simmered close to the surface but was somewhat placated by the comforting smiles I could see all around me.

Praying to whoever lay above in the sky, I hoped for an explanation, a normal life and safety for my family. I did not want to be the hero in this story. I didn't want to be in a story. I wanted to live my life as safely as possible and as dull as possible. At least, I think I did…

[x]

"Stop poking her Jepford, you'll wake her up."

"Isn't that the point Minerva? We didn't bring her here to sleep."

"She'll wake in her own time."

"Honestly Minerva, stop being so cryptic, we can all tell she's waking up. Look at her eyelids, they're practically dancing off on their own."

"Come on child, all is well. You need not fear us."

"Sorry, but I have heard that phrase all too much recently. You may say you are not to be feared but I do not know whether that is true or not."

I had spoken with clear authority and confidence but I felt like a little child inside. I did not know where I was or why I was surrounded by four unknown people. The last thing I remembered was Edward laying me down for a nap and promising to stay with me while I slept.

I needed to rationalise what was happening, if that meant looking like a gormless fish as I assessed those before me then so be it.

The for unknown people that stood before me were dressed in cream togas. There were two men and two women. The men had crowns of fresh leaves upon their heads. The woman's togas had sparkle laid within and upon their heads, flower crowns lay. The men both had dark brown hair, while of the two women, one had blonde hair while the other had black. They looked kind and inviting but I knew looks could be deceiving.

"Hello child," said the woman with blonde hair.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Such confidence! Such curiosity! We picked a good one here."

"Picked a good one? What are you talking about?"

"Jepford, must you speak without thinking?" asked the other man.

"I'm sorry, what kind of name is Jepford?" I asked.

"A very respectable name I'll have you know."

"It's a weird name and you know it."

Jepford, one of the two men, who I noticed had a little bit of a moustache, crossed his arms and sulked in the presence of the other three.

"My name is Minerva," said the blonde-haired woman.

"I'm Miranda and this is Jacobi," said the black-haired woman as she pointed to herself and the other man.

"But _who_ are you? Where am I? And why am I here?"

"Well it's rather hard to put what we are into words, I suppose you could call us the 'Ethereals'."

"The Ethereals? That's not pretentious at all."

"I suppose to you it would be. We were, once, viewed upon as Gods to humans, but like every civilisation, they outgrew us. Now we serve as higher beings."

"We don't usually interfere with the lives of humans, so really you should count yourself lucky," said Jepford.

"Me, lucky?"

"Yes, lucky. We were chosen to become your guardians of sorts. To protect you in the dangerous world you now find yourself in."

"You made the light appear from me?"

"No Ella, that light was all you but we helped it along," said Minerva.

"Why?"

"We did not want you to suffer more than necessary. You are a special human being Ella, who has been thrown into extraordinary situation. To let you continue on blindly would have been cruel."

"So, you have given me a power to help?"

"Simply put, yes," said Jacobi.

"But what is it? How do I use it? How do I control it?"

"That, my dear, is up to you," said Miranda.

"Why?"

"We can't be seen to meddle more than necessary. There are…others who are monitoring. We were elected to speak to you but you are of great importance to many that reside with us. There are rules for meddling in the world of humans, even for one chosen as our vessel."

"I'm your vessel? Doesn't that mean you're going to possess me?"

"Oh Ella, no. It just means you have been chosen to be our champion if you will."

"What if I don't want to be your champion?"

"It is not something you can run away from I'm afraid," said Jepford.

"So, I am stuck with it."

"I know it may seem like a burden now, but with time I think you will begin to understand what this means."

"How will I understand if you refuse to tell me?"

"Oh dear! I fear we shall go around in circles if we continue on this line for much longer," said Minerva.

"What? Did you think I would just take what you've said blindly? That I wouldn't have any questions for you?"

"I'll admit we thought things would be smoother than they are."

"We simply forgot how high spirited you are."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, merely realising our own mistakes," said Jacobi.

"Where are we?"

"The dream realm. We were going to visit you in our realm but it was argued that perhaps that would be too much for you to handle, so here we are."

"So, this is all a dream?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, this is a dream but it is also real."

"I don't understand."

"Yet you will, in time."

"We have to go now child," said Jacobi.

"Sleep peacefully and full," said Minerva.

"We shall watch over you and keep you safe," added Jepford.

"All will be revealed, don't you worry," said Miranda.

[x]

The refurbishments on Dad's house were finally complete. What had originally been planned had changed numerous times and the house that now stood before us looked remarkably different from the two-story house with the white picket fence that had existed for a long as I could remember. Dad hadn't wanted to take charity when it came to doing up the house but Esme had insisted they were soon to be family and that it would be her pleasure to arrange the refurbishment for him. It helped that Christine approved of the arrangement and that Esme had a talent for renovations.

I had always loved Dad's house but this newer version showed the changes to Dad's life and the new turn it had taken. The kitchen had been redone, but was still simple to reflect Dad's style. A downstairs bathroom and conservatory had been added as well as a garage for all Dad's fishing equipment. On the second floor, another bedroom had been added over the new garage, which would become Angela's room, complete with an ensuite bathroom. Both Bella and Dad's bedrooms had been updated. The attic had been transformed into a better bedroom for me, complete with a nook for reading. All the floors and walls had been redone. The house was now light and open and reflected those that lived in it.

I had recovered from the ordeal of the battle, I was calmer but I noticed that I looked at things in more detail before offering my own opinions and that I couldn't face going into the forest alone. The dream, if you could call it that, where I'd met the four Ethereals, still weighed heavily on my mind. I was beginning to feel like the main protagonist in a fantasy novel and it was something I wasn't coming to terms with.

However, today was not a day to dwell on the mess that was my life. Today was the day to officially move Christine and Angela into our home. It was a day of celebration and joy. I loved watching the expressions on my Dad's face. He looked so happy, so in love and so genuine about everything that was going on around him. Dad deserved this, I knew that. He was one of the kindest people I had ever met in my life, he gave selflessly and he never asked for anything in return. He worked long hours as Chief of Police, not because he was married to his job but because he wanted to help others. It was a trait that I always tried to emulate though I knew I had slip ups. Dad was a good role model for me to have. He showed that life never gave you more than you could handle and that there was always a silver lining to a bad result, if you looked hard enough. He was proof that everyone got what they were looking for, even if you had to wait a fair while.

"I'm so glad you're finally moving in," I heard Bella say to Angela.

I had been too busy gazing at Dad to realise that Christine had moved from his side and made her way to mine.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How happy Dad is. He deserves this, he deserves you."

"Your Dad makes me very happy."

"I'm glad."

"I think I won the potluck with you and Bella."

"How so?"

"Well, I doubt most remarriages go smoothly with the children."

"I'm not Cinderella you know, however much you try to fit my name to that namesake."

Christine laughed, "Cinderella you are not but I am glad that we can all get along."

"You're a good person Christine."

"You know, if you ever need a…Mother figure to talk to, I'm here."

"You don't have to be nervous Christine, though I think you'll have to fight Esme and Rose for the spot of official 'Mum'."

"You collect people like moths to a flame."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For you? No. You do not abuse those that seek you out."

"Yet, others would abuse the power they had, right?"

"You're a very smart girl."

"I was raised right."

"He's a good man isn't he, you're Dad."

"Yep, welcome to the family."

[x]

"What's with all the long faces?" I asked.

It had been a lovely few days of just the Swan family, plus Christine and Angela and I'd forgotten just how much I loved the little things in life. It had been relaxing to get back to basics and just chill as a family. Not, that the Cullen's weren't family or anything but I needed the time with just my immediate family. I didn't realise how serious Christine had been in wanting to offer Motherly advice and be a Mother figure to me. I admit, I hadn't really expected much from her statement, I'd just been happy that my Dad was happy and that everyone was getting along great.

It had taken a while to let Esme into my life without waiting for the other shoe to drop. Similarly, it had taken longer for me to grant Rose the same status. Rose was different though, she was like a Mum, an Aunt and a sister all rolled in one. She had always wanted a daughter and I had always wanted a Mum who accepted me, so we filled each other's missing pieces.

To now have three people who wanted to be my Mum, was a little daunting but knowing that there were three strong women in my life who wanted to help me, was incredibly honouring. It made me very grateful to know them all. We had become each other's family and it wasn't something I was in a rush to ever grow out of.

"We were just updating the Volturi Kings on what has happened here," said Jane.

"Oh? Why has that made everyone pale?"

"The Kings want to meet you," said Edward.

"Great, then we're going to Italy? I've always wanted to go."


	63. 63 - Wedding Bells and Italy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books/films. The only claim I have is on my original character's and the inclusion of the Fey World.

 **AN:** Hello *waves*, sorry for the massive gap in updates. I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with. I'm also on holiday from the 17th of March for a week. Plus there will likely not be any updates in April as I'm due to have surgery ~ Hannah

 **AN:** Happy 200,000 words! (I know it's longer on because of all the AN's etc. But I'm so happy to have finally reached that word count on my story document.)

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three – Wedding Bells and Italy**

It took a little longer than I planned to get to Italy. It wasn't because people were stalling but because a world wind of activity had been happening recently. If having Christine and Angela move in wasn't excitement enough, Dad had to go the extra mile.

I can remember it ever so clearly, we'd been sitting in the family living room, Bella, Angela and I when Dad and Christine returned from wherever they'd been with big smiles upon their faces. I was prepared for a long drawn out speech of what they wanted to tell us or even a guessing game – which was Dad's style but I was not prepared for the outburst of casual excitement.

"I asked Christine to marry me and she said yes."

If I was a squealing person, I'd have squealed like Bella and Angela did but, I was not a squealing person, so I smiled and clapped instead.

"Congratulations Dad, Christine. That's fantastic, I'm happy for you."

Despite sounding like a cliché with my words, I really did mean them. I was ecstatic for my Dad and Christine. It was clear to everyone that they were made for each other and the fact that Christine was a witch which would prolong Dad's life was an added positive.

No sooner had the congratulations gone around the three of us, did Alice whizzed into the house quicker than any of us thought possible. In her arms, were multiple folders that looked one second away from breaking.

"I'm so excited! I got here as fast as I could, oh I hope I have everything that's needed."

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh…did I interrupt? I was just so excited."

"Of course, you would know our news," said Christine.

"Sorry…I should go."

"It's alright Alice, now what did you burst in for?" asked Dad.

"I bought wedding folders. I have so many, for every single occasion. I, I was hoping you'd let me plan yours or at least help out?"

From the smile on Christine's face, I knew she was going to allow Alice to help but from the uncertainty on Alice's face, I knew she was genuinely worried that she would be asked to leave and not allowed to help. I found it amusing that for someone who could tell the future, she was incredibly ill prepared for things that should be obvious for her.

"You can help Alice but the final decisions will be mine," said Christine.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me, oh we have so much to do!"

I laughed at Alice's hyper attitude. She really was a force of nature and someone you should give a wide berth to in times like this. When she was this hyper, she became a danger to others because she tended to forget she was a Vampire and dance around, throwing her limbs out as she did. Getting hit unexpectedly by a Vampire limb really hurt.

With Alice taking on some, if not all, of the wedding issues, it freed Bella and I up from doing it. I knew Angela would want to help but neither Bella or I wanted that kind of responsibility or pressure lying on my shoulders. I'd rather just turn up on the day and enjoy it. There was, a favour I was hoping to ask Dad and perhaps while he was giddy with excitement from Christine saying yes, it was the perfect time to ask.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kiddo, what is it?"

"Can Bella and I take a trip to Italy?"

From the excitement chatter, the silence that followed was deafening. I suddenly wondered if I'd put my foot in things.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just…the I do have a standing invite to Italy. I know Jane and Alec would love to see me. Lauren could see the city she hopes to study in. I could meet the Kings and just have a bit of a break. I'm not trying to remove myself from the happiness of your engagement, I'm very happy that the two of you are getting married and do want to be involved in that process. I just think I could use a break. I mean, with everything that's been going on, I haven't had that chance and with school out, it seems like the best opportunity."

"I feel like I should enter 'strict Dad land' and come up with an argument as to why you cannot go, but luckily I am not that kind of Father and I know you'll be safe and you'll be happy if I let you go."

"Really?"

"Really, but you have to take an adult with you."

"Carlisle will come, I'm sure," said Alice, weighing into the conversation. "In fact, we'll all go and then Adrian and Tyler will want to come and Angela will want Ben with us. With Lauren as well, we'll be quite the group. It'll be fun, there is so much of Italy to explore, not just where the Volturi live. I can already tell the visit will be a success, nothing will go wrong and the girls won't be in danger."

"Alright, go run the idea by everyone. Make sure you speak to Lauren's parents, if they know she's going on holiday with the Cullen's they'll be hard pressed to say no," said Christine.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked, looking at his pout.

"You're going to miss the Easter Egg Hunt."

"Dad, I wouldn't miss that hunt for the world. We can do it before we go or after we return. As long as we have it."

It was not childish to continue to participate in an Easter Egg Hunt. Well, I suppose if you cared for what others thought of you, it could be embarrassing to be caught participating in one. I didn't care, Dad's Easter Egg Hunts were legendary. Even when we were little and didn't always get to visit at Easter, Dad would put them on as soon as we could visit. It was a Swan family tradition and one I was glad to see continued.

Since it was my idea to visit Italy, I should have been the one to tell everyone of the plan and to ask Lauren's parents if it was alright for her to join us. However, all those actions somehow got transferred onto Bella's shoulders. I got stuck with Alice and that mountain of wedding folders. Don't get me wrong, being involved in the wedding was something I really wanted but there was such a thing as too many wedding folders. I knew, because I was looking at them. I mean seriously! Alice had folders for seasons, sizes, themes, species etc. You name it, it probably had its own dedicated section.

It was sweet really, that Alice had such a passion for something. It did however, make me cringe a little when I thought of how manic she'd be when Bella, Angela, Lauren or I got married. All the rumours were true, small people could be scary as hell! I guess it just proved that when you could live indefinitely, you really did become an expert in the passions your carried with you.

Heaven forbid though, if I ever got as obsessive as Alice was, I'd want someone to slap me one.

"Don't you dare Ella," said Alice.

"Wait, what?"

"You're thinking about slapping me one."

"No, I wasn't."

"You can't lie from me, I see everything."

Alice marched over and stood before me, hands on hips and expression drawn into one of mock fury. Intimidating she was not.

"Seriously Alice, I said nothing about wanting to slap you. It's not like slapping you would do anything other than hurt me. I mean, why would I risk it?"

Her eyes narrowed, almost like she was trying to gauge whether I was telling the truth or not.

"I'll let you off this time Ella but I'm watching you. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Doing through wedding stuff with you and Christine."

I eyed Christine out the corner of my eye while I talked to Alice like she was a toddler. Christine seemed to be ready to laugh while Alice seemed ready to explode but I couldn't find the reason to why.

"No, you should be upstairs packing."

"Alice, we aren't going today, why would I pack now."

"Because I'll have to double check everything you pack and you're in my way, now shoo!"

Clearly Alice didn't want to share the wedding organising details as much as I thought. Or maybe she had things to talk about that didn't include me. Either way, I wasn't offended by it. I knew a command when I heard one and in the case of Alice, I was likely to follow it. Did I mention how scary she was?

[x]

"What are you looking at?"

Edward's voice broke my concentration. He was holding my left hand and stroking the back of it. I'd almost forgotten where I was, gazing so intently on the view before me. It was just clouds really but they were beautiful. I'd never been on such a long-haul flight but flying with almost everyone I cared about really made the time fly by. We had been packed and organised within a week of settling to go. I was getting nervous the further we flew towards Italy but I knew I would be safe wherever I went. These people were my family, I'd almost lost them all on countless occasions but we were slowly learning, we were better together.

"The clouds. Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I always like to look out the window and sometimes I forget about others I'm travelling with."

"No need to apologise Ella. I just wondered what was making you smile so."

"I was smiling?"

He nodded.

"I didn't realise."

Edward turned in his seat so he could cup my face in his hands. It felt nice, warm and comforting. The kiss that followed was filled with love and fire.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

I shook my head.

"Sometimes I just want to kiss you. You make life so special Ella and you see it as something special. Sometimes I have to remind myself how lucky I am."

"I think I'm the lucky one."

"I might have to disagree."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited and nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, that's what makes me nervous."

"You're not making sense Ella, please explain."

"The Volturi rule your world for a reason, they're known to be feared. I don't fear them but I understand the implications of being invited and what this could mean for all of us. I don't want one part of this holiday to go wrong. I'm afraid I might hug someone and accidently insult them. I wouldn't want to do that. What if the Kings don't like me? What if something bad happens? What if our arrival sparks something more dangerous?"

"Firstly, how could the Kings not like you. Alec and Jane are known for being some of the most dangerous among the elite guard and yet you have them wrapped around your finger. It's true that the Kings can be dangerous but I don't think you have anything to worry in that respect. Aro will be able to read every thought you've ever had from one touch of your hand while Marcus can see relationships. Caius is the one who is quick to temper but I believe you'll be able to win him over. As to something more dangerous, I thought we agreed to leave those thoughts behind in Forks. This is a chance for us to have a break from running from danger and have a holiday. Let's focus on that and if something happens, it happens. There is nowhere safer for us to be attacked that Volterra."

"I'm definitely the lucky one," I said.

There was really nothing else I could say in that moment that wouldn't have me in tears over Edward's passionate speech. I settled on a warm kiss and then lay my head upon his shoulder. Our entwined hands were proof that everything would be ok. The world around me may fall apart but Edward would always be there to help me build it back up.

[x]

I couldn't put what I thought of Volterra into enough words. I think I have found my home away from home. How was it that I had never visited Italy before? Now that I had seen just one small corner of it, I never wanted to leave it. Just looking at the sun-kissed buildings made me think of the passionate people that lived inside. I knew they were passionate because I could see it in their steps as they walked around me. I'd been forewarned that Volterra were known for putting on fantastic carnivals and celebrations, the carnival for the celebration of St Marcus ridding the city of vampires was one of their most famous. I was sorry to have arrived at a time where no carnival seemed to be happening but it would give me an excuse to come back another time.

In the opposite of the bright and bubbly city, the Castle of the Volturi was dark and foreboding and stood as a grand structure to the right of the centre of town. The walls seemed almost burnt but whether that was from time or fire I couldn't tell. Iron clad windows with bars adorned the walls of the Castle and there was clearly no way to get in unless you knew what you were looking for.

I could only hope that the inside of the Castle didn't reflect the outside or this holiday would be a gloomy one. I felt my hopes dashed as we were led into a reception area – I couldn't tell you how we got there as I had been blindfolded upon entry. Humans apparently, weren't to know how to return to the Castle. The reception area was dark with a long red rug running down the centre. There were candles lighting the walls but otherwise it was incredibly bland.

The squeal of delight I heard knocked me for six and left me questioning what had happened until all I saw was blonde hair in my vision. _Jane._

"I'm so happy you're finally here!"

If I didn't know Jane, I would have thought her impossible of squealing and smiling but here she was lighting up the room with her happiness.

"Leave your bags here, you have to come meet them first."

"What now? I was hoping to settle in first."

"You can settle later. They really want to meet you."

"Jane…what have you told them?"

"Nothing," she said in a voice that convinced me she'd told them everything.

I gulped as I was led into the lion's den.


	64. 64 - Meeting the Kings

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

 **AN:** Not especially happy with this chapter but lacked the motivation to make it better. I am on holiday for a week now so there will be no further updates. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four – Meeting the Kings**

My hands were sweating. The room was dark. The tension was building. I had to squint to make out what I was seeing. The room was by far the grandest I had ever seen, stretching out far and wide. Nooks and crannies were full of darkness and moved when I wasn't looking. Candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling basking the room in a muted light. The walls were of cream stone and the floor crème granite. Velvet red carpet run up the centre of the room from the entrance to the heightened stage.

Upon the stage stood three opulent thrones carved with the most intricate patterns and sparklingly gold. The three that sat upon those thrones could have been the inspiration behind the three wise men (they could have been the three wise men.) The man on the left had a sorrowful expression, long brown hair and out of the three of them, seemed the least dangerous. The man on the right had long blonde hair, rich, expensive robes and an expression that could cut through the hardest metal. The man in the middle had long black hair, simple robes, a mischievous expression and eyes that held worlds of knowledge.

Somehow, seeing them for real instilled a level of fear in me that I hadn't been expecting. I suddenly felt small and insignificant standing before them and began wondering at the possible outcomes this meeting could have. Seeing them in the flesh showed why these three ruled the vampire world. I felt safe and in danger at the same time. It was discombobulating.

The standoff of silence seemed intent to last as long as the three kings demanded. I had to resist the temptation to shuffle my feet and fidget as I maintained eye contact with the three of them. Whatever test this was, I was determined I would pass it. If I made a mistake here, I might not even make it back to Forks – and no, that isn't me being melodramatic.

I must look like a blip in time to these three ancients. I knew how old the Cullen's were but somehow, I'd always ignored it because I knew them as people. Standing before the three Kings was different, you could tell how much history they'd seen just by considering their eyes. I would get old in the blink of an eye to them.

"You are not what we expected," said the blonde-haired man.

 _Caius, his name was Caius. No need to call him blondie._

"You are exactly what I expected," I replied.

A small smile curled around the corner of Caius's mouth. I released a breath, I thought I had blown it with my remark. For their expressionless faces were intimidating as hell and gave nothing away.

"What is so special about you?"

"I think the question you want to ask is, why is danger drawn to me."

"Where did you find her," asked Aro.

 _Black hair, middle throne, yes – Aro._

"She came to Forks with her sister and our lives have never been the same," said Alice.

"They've been better," added Edward.

I was relaxing now that the channels of communication had been open.

"In my experience, it is the least assuming humans that are the most surprising," said Marcus.

 _Brown hair, silent and sombre – Marcus._

"Life has a way of surprising you when you least expected," I replied.

"Yes, though in your case, quite a bit more than surprising I would guess."

"Apparently I never like to do things in halves."

"I usually find humans to be disgustingly boring, they're vermin really with one single use…yet you intrigue me in a way I haven't felt for a thousand years."

Unsure whether I should feel flattered or offended by Caius's remark, I chose to avert my gaze and in doing so caught Jane's eye. She rolled her eyes to the heavens in response to Caius's words and I had to do my best not to laugh out loud at her actions.

"You my dear have done the impossible," said Aro.

"What is that?"

"You have charmed Jane and Alec, a feat no one has been able to gain for many decades."

"You make it sound like I'm the child catcher who lured them away with sweets and the promise of a good time. Both Jane and Alec are valued members of my family, they wormed their way into my life just as I wormed my way into theirs. There was nothing nefarious, just the meeting of three souls who managed to connect."

"I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I apologise, I get heated when friendships are called into question, I didn't mean any offense."

"No harm done dear Ella."

"Perhaps the time for formalities is over Aro," said Marcus.

"Indeed…go, settle in, we are satisfied…blessings all around."

[x]

"See, not so bad, was it?" asked Edward.

I grumbled in response, using the opulence of the room as a distraction.

"They like you."

"Luckily."

"Come on Ella, they were bound to like you, and I'm not just saying that. Yes, the Volturi Kings are known for their extreme views and actions but there was never a doubt in my mind – or anyone else's – that you wouldn't woo them over today."

"This room is so big."

"Avoiding the subject, I see…well if you want it that way."

"No, Edward, please!"

Pouncing on me, Edward began tickling me without reprise. Soon I was a giggling mass of energy and completely at Edward's mercy.

"I've caught you."

"I never stood a chance."

"What shall my reward be?"

"A kiss?"

"Just a kiss?"

Edward looked down at me, his eyes smouldering with passion filled love. For once, a kiss didn't feel like enough but in a Castle full of vampires, did I really want to take things further? Edward seemed to have come to the same conclusion but it didn't mean that the kiss we had was lacking in anyway. Heavy make-out session later, Edward was mocking me for my messed-up hair while I was grumbling bad words back to him.

"You should go see them."

"Who?"

"The Kings."

"Didn't I just see them Edward? I thought you'd want to explore the castle."

"I do but I think you should go see them individually."

"Why?"

"I think it would be good, plus Alice already saw it happening."

"Fine, but when I get back please can we have some time together?"

"Of course."

Edward looked at me with an expression so dark and intense that I didn't know how I should feel. I suppose my willingness to be near him for long periods of time had been rare in recent times but I was past that now. I thought we were both closer than ever now. Perhaps it was sharing a room without being overheard that caused that look. I wasn't sure I would ever know.

It was easier to find the Kings than I would have originally imagined. Perhaps they knew they'd be sought out or perhaps they weren't as secretive as I once thought.

I found Aro first, where we'd left him, sitting in his throne in the grandest room of the Castle – at least I suspected it was.

"Settled in already? What can I do for you my dear?"

"I don't know really, I just came to say hi I think and to thank you for inviting me so graciously into your home."

"Alice saw us meeting, didn't she?"

"I think so."

"I have always tried to entice her into the guard but she has never been willing."

I took a step back in shock, never imagining Alice to be anywhere else but with the Cullen's.

"Do not fear, I do not intend to poach her away from you by any means. I was just making conversation. You are rather the remarkable young woman to have stirred up so much in such a short space of time."

"I think you are mistaken, I am no more remarkable than the next girl. I was simply the more accessible."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I think they would have gone after Bella if they'd had the chance. I mean Bella is the one who will one day be Queen of the Fey world and harming her would have caused Adrian more harm, but they couldn't get to her because Adrian protects her well."

"You were not protected? I thought Edward to be your mate."

"Edward is my mate but the Cullen's were not in Forks when things started to go wrong."

"Where were they?"

"Chasing down a Vampire in league with whoever this 'Master' is and one who had threatened my life. Edward believed that as long as Laurent was alive, I was not safe and he was not fit to be my mate."

"You are still troubled by this."

"I worry he will make the same decision again. It almost broke me when he did it and I don't think I could survive him doing again, even if it was for a noble reason."

"Would you allow me to hold your hand? I assume you know of my gift."

"I do but I would like to hold off for a short while. It is nothing against you but I know we were hoping to have a meeting of what has happened and how it will impact the future and how we can be helped. I would rather you hold my hand and read my past when we are all gathered if that is alright?"

"I understand child but I cannot pretend I am not aggravated to have to wait along with everyone else. I am rather used to knowing things first."

"You and Edward both."

"Perhaps that is the curse of getting to read people."

"Perhaps."

"I think our time is over, perhaps you should seek out one of my brothers but before you go I'd like you to have this."

"Why are you giving me a credit card?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're going shopping with Jane I presume, you'll need something to keep up with her spending habits."

"I have my own money."

"Now you have more."

"But—"

"You will take this as the gift that it is. I can take it away but I don't want to and you really don't want to upset me."

I gulped, nodded, and stowed the credit card in the back pocket of my jeans. I had a sneaky suspicion of what I'd just been given access to and it didn't make me feel any better but I knew what Aro was saying and didn't want to upset my guest. He would have had a reason for granting me this and I should just accept that.

It surprised me how much I had to remind myself that Vampires were stubborn and could not be swayed, especially by a human. It was easier to go along with them than argue it out with them.

Aro sent me off in the direction of Caius, who, he said, would most likely be brooding or scowling in his 'strategic battle' room, which was his dark domain covered with maps and miniature battle equipment. Caius was, on reflection the scariest of the three brothers, I think because he made his disdain for human's most known. He was known for being quick to anger, he walked with a permanent scowl upon his face and he was dominant, intimidating and dangerous.

He had been kind to me, or seemingly kind when I had met him earlier but then the room had been full of people and he could have been looking at any one of us.

"Hello?" I said, speaking into the room.

It wasn't as confident a hello as I would have liked to have spoken but the darkness of the room and the fact that I knew someone was hiding in the shadows was doing nothing to calm my nerves.

"Caius?"

No answer came and I resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't here. As I turned to move away, my arm was grabbed from the darkness with a cold slim hand. I was pulled into the darkness and found myself face to face with Caius who looked like the cat that got the cream. With a flick of his hand, the lights came on and the room was illuminated.

Still grinning like a cat, Caius let go of my arm and allowed me a step back.

"That was better than I expected," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to scare you but I couldn't tell whether this would be enough or not. Aro would have killed me if I had caused you serious injury, you humans are so delicate but it's good to know you can still be scared."

"You set all this up to scare me? Shame on you!"

I huffed and glared at him though I knew my discomfort meant nothing to him. In fact, taking into consideration his laughing face, he was enjoying this a little too much. My own heart was thumping loudly in my chest, getting over the fright he'd given me and in no way, did I think it was remotely funny.

"You have to admit it was a well thought out plan."

"Oh really? How did you know I was coming? Or did you just plan to wait here in the dark until I 'by chance' came upon you."

His laughter stopped and his face reverted into that common scowl.

"So, it was the latter. Real great planning there Caius, how long would you have stayed here waiting to scare me? An hour? Three? Five? Ten? A day?"

"I still scared you."

"Don't be a sore loser Caius."

"I am not a loser! I'll prove it."

"Alright Caius…"

"Go away now, I must work on how to best you."

"Urm…ok."

"Go bother Marcus."

My meeting with Caius was far shorter than I had thought it would be. In all honestly, I wasn't quite sure what had happened. Meeting him one-on-one had been the one I was most concerned about but he seemed more preoccupied in prank scaring me than getting to know me. It was relaxing to know that the big bad Caius had a happier side.

Marcus, I met last, after asking for directions, in the Volturi library – which might be my favourite place in the world. It was a library to be jealous of. It was no wonder that Marcus could be found here, if I was him I would struggle to ever leave here.

"Hello Ella."

"Marcus! You startled me, sorry I was lost in the wonder of this library."

"It is quite something isn't it."

"How do you ever find the time to leave?"

"When one doesn't sleep, one finds the time to do a lot of things but still, this is a favourite place of mine."

"It's magnificent."

"How are you holding up Ella?"

Startled by the change in conversation topic, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I do not mean to put you on edge but it must have been a difficult time for you."

"That's the thing about life Marcus, it keeps turning. Difficulties becomes memories which get swept away. I'm doing fine thank you."

I'm sure Marcus would have had a lot more questions to ask me but like a choreographed dance, his brother's along with the rest of my family appeared in the library with sober faces.

"It's time Ella," said Edward.

I nodded and with a sigh, offered my hand to Aro who took it willingly. It was a tense few minutes as Aro read everything that had ever happened to me. I was rather relieved in a way to have another person know exactly what had happened to me. It felt like a weight was off my shoulder. I knew the others were aware of what had happened but they weren't feeling it like Aro is.

"My dear child," he uttered once he had finished viewing but I could sense no pity in his voice.

I only sensed true understanding and compassion radiating from Aro and that felt like heaven to my chaotic soul. With Aro's head full of everything that had happened, I was able to take a step back from explaining everything as he took control. I was happy with that, I welcomed it I'd told this story enough times to never want anything to do with it again.

I marched over to Edward – who was thankfully sitting down – and climbed into his lap. I realise this was out of character for me but fuck character, I wanted to be with my man and damn it, I think I deserved this. No one commented on my movement and Edward simply wrapped his arms around me while I buried my head in his chest. The others could talk without my involvement for a while, I wanted to enjoy my trip to Italy as much as possible and not think about the darkness that was looming on the horizon.

The consensus came, after hours of debate. After I'd had a nap, had some food and begun reading a book I'd picked off a nearby shelf. Everyone seemed to be in agreement that stomping out this threat was the biggest priority. Unusual as it apparently was for the Kings to get involved in something that wasn't directly threatening them, they didn't want to be left out of this. If the 'Master' succeeded in what he had planned, it would rock every species of the supernatural world and everyone present realised the importance of working together to rid the words of this terror.

I was secretly pleased that things had worked out so nicely, I'd had visions of everyone arguing and coming to blows. I had several speeches planned out in my head just in case I had to break up any tension but letting Aro see into my mind first had been a big help. With Aro on board, everyone else just followed. It was nice to see everyone working harmoniously.

With the meeting winding down, I was looking forward to much needed alone time with Edward but as I was pulled from his lap I realised that wasn't going to happen. I didn't think there were many daylight hours left for today but that didn't stop Jane, Lauren, Alice, Rose or even my sister from wanting to drag me out for shopping…not that I really had a choice in the matter!


	65. 65 - Planning for a Crisis

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters and the inclusion of the fey world.

 **AN:** There will be no updates now for a couple of week's as I'm going in for surgery on Sunday ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five – Planning for a Crisis**

I had forgotten how draining shopping could be when I was with Alice. Add in Rose and Jane and it was like I had entered a version of hell I wasn't sure I could escape. At first, Bella and Lauren seemed in high spirits, teasing me for not being as enthusiastic but soon they too realised the perils of shopping with Vampires…they never stopped. Even when us three humans took much needed rests and breaks for food we were glared at and hurried to finish so we could get back to shopping. I was owed something for this. I didn't know what and I didn't know when I would claim it but Alice, Jane and Rose each owed me something for this.

I finally, finally, FINALLY had some alone time with Edward when we returned but I was too exhausted to do anything. I distinctly remember falling asleep face down on the bed, she in my day clothes but when I woke up next, I was under the duvet with my socks and jumper removed and snuggled up next to Edward. I tried to wake myself up but he just hushed me and lulled me back to sleep by humming lullabies to me.

When I next woke, I felt fully refreshed but felt outraged and slightly guilty when Edward told me I'd been asleep for sixteen hours! I didn't even know you could sleep that long. Despite my long sleep, I was determined to have some time with Edward. I felt better now than I had in months. The guilt I felt at spending time with him but falling asleep was washed away with the kiss he bestowed upon me.

Relationships were important to me, whether they be familiar ones or new ones. I knew I'd been neglecting my time not just with Edward but with others around me. I was now in a place where I could accept that the relationships around me were good ones and that it was alright for me to explore them.

Talking in circles seems to have become my forte and as annoying as it was for me and anyone else who could see into my head, I couldn't escape the pattern that my mind had come up with to combat all that had happened.

 _I was now arguing with myself – fantastic!_

I was moved, during my internal thoughts, into a more comfortable position…or rather, Edward moved me to sit on his lap. Looking up I could trace every line of his face, see every expression of his thoughts pass across his eyes and sense his moods with just a glance at his lips. Was it crazy to know a person so completely? Intimidating certainly, for those of less measure but I felt privileged to know the whole package of the person sitting before me.

"My life was so different before I moved here."

I could see Edward's face tense in a frown, the words forming on his tongue before he had time to process them. Placing my hand over his mouth stopped him from talking but didn't remove the worry from his eyes.

"I just mean my life had no purpose and no sense of direction. I didn't know what I wanted or where I was going. I was living in turmoil over every part of my life and was never certain of my own abilities. Fork's, I know, isn't for everyone but arriving here permanently gave me a sense of freedom I hadn't felt since arriving in this world. From the moment I touched the grass here I could sense a purpose in my life and a new opportunity calling."

I could remove my hand from Edward's mouth now that his worry lines had disappeared. I knew he wouldn't interrupt me now he knew I wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm not saying fate was pulling me in such a direction, nor am I saying that I wouldn't have survived had I not met you but as soon as I arrived in Forks it was like a new chapter of my life began and it was a chapter that would do me no wrong. Please, don't Edward, I know things have happened that have been less than ideal and have caused a lot of pain to not just myself but others also. That's not what I meant by saying that it's done me no wrong. I just mean that I feel like I've been given a second chance to experience life to the max, to find family I never knew I had, to find a home and safety and to find my soulmate. Not everyone has a chance to find their ever after and more than not people have a harder time at it than me. I'm grateful and constantly amazed that this is my life. I get you as my other half. Even when we're arguing, you love me for myself and that is the greatest love someone could give me."

"We'll get through this Ella."

"How do you know?"

"I love you too much to let you go again and I've learnt from the mistakes of the past. This time, when the fight happens we'll all be prepared, no one will be hurt and we can ride off into the sunset when it's all over."

"How can you promise that? We don't know what will happen in the future."

"Then let's live in the now. You are the one thing I would do anything for, let me."

"As long as you don't die in the process."

"Never. That would separate me from you and you're the one thing that keeps my dead heart alive."

"I love you Edward."

[x]

Many hours later, though it felt like days to me, I came across the females that were important to me in an anti-chamber to a room that was causing much distress to us all. I say distress because we could all clearly hear the shouting that was coming from the next room and the men inside that were fighting over what was to be done. I might have been a little intimidated by the Volturi but I wasn't about to let them get away with planning anything without my involvement. I'd always wanted to push open the doors like a female superhero and doing just that gave me a great sense of accomplishment. That the arguing had stopped and those gathered had turned to stare at me in disbelief bust added to my smugness.

"I told you we should have invited her," said Edward.

The glare that I had been about to send his way was then redirected to the rest of the occupants.

"Talking strategies without me? No, let me rephrase that, without us? You wouldn't be trying to keep the females out of this discussion, would you?"

That no one had a response to my words reminded me of every person whose ever been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I floated into the room with elegance I knew was soon to evaporate and took a seat in the chair Edward saving for me. That this chair happened to be in the centre of the round table they were arguing over, was no coincident. I didn't have to be a seer to know that a meeting of this kind in involving the Volturi hadn't happened for centuries. The emotion in the room was tingling and I thought about my earlier conversation with Edward about being grateful. Getting to witness historical events was a bonus to that gratitude.

"I am aware that the darkness that is appearing effects all walks of life. This isn't just someone who wants to rule the Fey world, this is an individual who wishes to stake claim over every supernatural creature that currently walks the earth. They are someone who uses others to get the work done, the fact that they appear not to want to get their hands dirty might work in our favour. We do however, have several advantages, for one, you have at your table one who has been personally involved in the dealings of those henchmen working for the mysterious one. You also have someone who might have been gifted to combat the darkness that is coming and you also have someone who gets incredibly pissed off when they are excluded from problems that could affect them. I speak for everyone here when I say you do not want me to slip into my own personal darkness. It would not end well for anyone."

Using my recent trip into depression and the breakdown I'd had as my own 'personal darkness' and making a joke out of it wasn't something I ever thought I'd do but I wanted to express the seriousness of the situation. Cutting myself and the others from this discussion would only hurt us as a group and I wanted us to be as close knit as possible and work together to defeat whatever was coming.

"I propose we open this meeting up and discuss the first problem on the agenda. 'Problem One – We don't know who the Master is', discuss."

 _Lord Almighty wherever this sass had come from I wanted to bottle it up and sell it commercially. Long may my sass last._

"It's definitely not the Romanian's, this isn't their style," said Aro.

"I assumed it was a fellow Fey but now I'm uncertain," said Adrian.

"Does the Master have to be supernatural at all? They could just be a human with powerful friends," said Bella.

"We could be dealing with something unknown, a new species perhaps," said Emmett.

"Are we dealing with someone old or young?"

"Why do they want to control everything? What happened to make them this way?" asked Rose.

"I think it's personal," said Edward.

"I think it's connected," said Caius.

"I agree with Caius and Edward. If it wasn't personal, I wouldn't have been targeted and we would be outsiders looking in. It is most definitely all connected, from the uncertainty of the Masters species, to his age and his reasons behind wanting this. There is a link somewhere in all this mess that we are missing and I bet when we find it we'll kick ourselves for not seeing it sooner."

I could see people nodding at my response and no further questions came. It seems we had put to rest the first problem on the agenda.

[The agenda of course being questions I'd formed in my head, I was running this shit after all.] _Seriously, this sass was addictive._

"Alright, 'Problem number Two: how many supernatural species are caught up with this and is there a non-threatening way to find out?' discuss."

"There is no way of knowing that and keeping under the radar. As soon as we put feelers out we'd give up the fact that we knew something," said Jasper.

"Exactly, then everyone would get panicked about what was about to happen," I added.

"Plus, it would alert whoever this 'Master' is that we were onto him," said Aro.

"At least we have some idea, I mean we know who's involved," added Bella.

"Vampires, Fey & humans apparently."

"Don't forget the ethereal's but they come later," I said.

"Yet we can assume that the 'Master's' scope covers not just those three but also; witches, werewolves, daemons and shifters."

"Daemons and shifters, really? Huh, didn't know they were real," I said.

"Quite real and quite dangerous," said Marcus.

"Ok, two problems' down, three left to address. 'Problem number three: Is world domination the end game or is it something more sinister?'"

"I think we can assume that it's both. I mean everything we've thought so far has come up short. The 'Master' is always two steps ahead of us. Going with that line of thinking, perhaps world domination was their original goal but as time has passed I wouldn't be surprised if it had formed into something more sinister. As Ella said, we are dealing with a unique individual who has morphed into this 'Master' from experiences he has suffered. I think whoever the 'Master' is, they're on a vendetta only they can answer too. I don't think we'll find out just what has been going on until the last card has been placed," said Jasper.

"So, you're suggesting for all our thinking, we'll still be walking in blind?" asked Adrian.

"I think, the 'Master' is a crafty little bugger who has not one but several goals and routes to take. I think it would be foolish not to plan several different strategic plans to counter whatever they have planned."

"I propose we move to problem number four. 'Who are these ethereal beings that have whispered in Ella's ear? Are they going to cause harm? Do they give gifts to just anyone? Why gift Ella? What is their role in all this?"

I glared at Edward for taking problem number four away from me but the look he gave back was one that would budge and one of worry and slight fear. He was concerned about who these ethereal's were and what it meant for me. He was just trying to protect me but still, I was going to give him some sass when this was over.

"Ethereal's? Who are they? My brothers and I have never heard of them," said Aro.

It didn't take a genius to see that he was annoyed he didn't know something. You don't become the head of the Vampires without extensive knowledge after all.

"I don't know exactly what they are but my best guest marks them similar to the Gods of old. They certainly talk that way. All I know is that they live on another plain and are involved in what is happening down on earth. They said the gifts they'd given me would appear over time. It's like I'm a catalyst for what is going to happen and they've tried to even the playing field. Despite Edward's fear, I don't think they should be feared. They aren't here to hurt me or cause us pain, they're trying to help in the only way they know how and from what I gather, they aren't allowed to interfere too much."

"It is still a unknown problem for us to deal with. I'm not sure I like the idea of a higher force at work here. You say they mean us no harm but most us here are vampires, they might mean us a great deal of harm," said Aro.

"I understand your concern but you're of the mindset that these ethereal's should not be trusted. You've already made up your mind about them without knowing them at all. That, I think, is a very poor judgement to make. You shouldn't assume the worst in someone, your mind will surely become very small and paranoid because of it. At best, the ethereal's are connected to me only, are you now saying that you don't trust me?"

"Of course not."

"Then perhaps we should leave this discussion for another time. Perhaps a time when I have more information to offer and you have more time to discuss all possibilities without immediately writing things off."

"Agreed," said Aro.

"Well then, let's move onto the last problem I've thought of. 'Problem number five; how to come out of this situation alive, while still projecting the Volturi as in command and a force to be reckoned with? Discuss."

The three Volturi brothers stood stock still and stared at me. As the seconds dragged by, I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Had I accidentally committed a crime I didn't know about?

"What?"

"We are continually reminded that there are wonders in the world that we cannot foresee," said Marcus.

"That you are human and have taken the time out to think of how this might affect us is astounding," said Aro.

"Remarkable, for a human," added Caius.

"You all sound so shocked. Why would I open my heart up to your friendship and not help you in a time of need? I need all players on the board for our plans to work and I fully understand who you are. You don't get to be the leaders of the Vampire world by hugging anyone you encounter. I want to reach the best possible outcome we can and I want it to be one that benefits everyone."

I could see that my words had shocked my audience. Personally, I found it comical that offering help was a scenario that had never crossed their minds. Were they under the impression that we'd come to ask for help but with nothing in return? I could only hope to change that opinion while I was here. I knew that befriending the Volturi brothers wasn't an act that was often thought about but I couldn't help but find redeeming qualities in them and things that I wanted to explore.

To me, family was important and it seemed clear to me that I was undergoing a mission to make mine as big as possible. How many other humans can say they marched into Volterra and gained access to a Volturi King's bank account?

I was definitely too sassy for words!


	66. 66 - Evil Cannot Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however lay claim to my OC's; Ella, Adrian etc. & the inclusion of the Fey World.**

 **AN: Hello, I'm back! All recovered from my surgery now, so updates - in theory - should return to some sense of** **normalcy** **~Hannah**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six – Evil Cannot Win Where There is Hope**

Spending time relaxing with Edward was something I was becoming to cherish. The Italian weather was doing us proud with cloudy days of warm heat. Walking hand in hand with Edward down the crowded street, sightseeing and tasting new foods were just the relaxing activities I needed. Leaning on Edward for comfort I felt stronger than I had in weeks. Had someone told me months ago that I would feel this much peace I would have assumed them crazy but as it was, I was grateful for the peace.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" asked Edward.

"Just thinking about how blessed I am."

"You're blessed? I think you have things round the wrong way."

"Let's not start that argument. Perhaps we're equally blessed that the fates decided to allow us to meet. For all our ups and downs, our arguments and fights, our passion and our love, we have remained strong and united. I owe much of my happiness to you. I feel like I keep jumping from one extreme to the next, and I can't stop repeating the same thoughts I have. I don't want to get overly mushy because I feel like I've been that way for too long but Edward, what we have here is something special and I'm going to fight for it until my last breath."

"Don't say that."

"Don't pout, it's a figure of speech. Don't you think we're worth fighting for?"

"Of course, but not at the expense of your death."

"I won't die Edward because you'll save me first. Besides, talking about death _definitely_ falls into the 'mushy stuff'. I have hope, now I need everyone around me to have the same hope."

"I have hope in you."

"Too much of this visit has been war strategizing. What do you say to a bit of fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A picnic perhaps? Outside in the Volturi Garden?"

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not all you're thinking of?"

"Why Edward? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you my plan then."

"I'll make you tell me."

"You'll have to get through Bella first."

"Wait, what?"

"See you later Edward, make sure you get a good picnic."

I ran from the room before he could comprehend my words. Of course, I knew he could catch me within seconds if he wanted but from his laughter I knew he wasn't going to follow me. He would make good and gather a picnic together while I went in search of Bella. In all honesty, I did start with just the idea of a picnic between Edward and I. That was still the plan, kind of. I also wanted to bring a little bit of joy to the people who had housed us in Italy. Theoretically this could go two ways: good or bad. I was hoping for the former to occur, although I couldn't be quite sure what Caius's response would be. He was a pickle and in the past few days had taken the responsibility of being by honorary brother very seriously.

"Bella, there you are. Have you seen Lauren?"

"Here."

"Wow, that was fast. I haven't seen much of you lately, Alec keeping you on a tight leech?"

"Sarcasm will only make me tickle you. I'll have my revenge you know and for your information Alec has been nothing but sweet and loving. He's been teaching me all about the Volturi and showing me around Volterra when it's cloudy. I don't know how you do it Ella, it's all so overwhelming. I can't believe you kept the secret for so long, well I can understand why you did it, but still, it's eye opening."

"I suppose it is difficult in a way but we all make sacrifices for the ones we love."

Lauren blushed and I knew I had the scope of her feelings. I wasn't going to oust her. She was entitled to keep that information hidden if she wished. I did wonder if Alec's behaviour would change once she admitted her feelings or if he would become a protective worse version of himself.

"What did you need us for?"

"Oh, I'm going to have a picnic with Edward."

"Ew, TMI."

"If you'd have let me finish, I thought of a fun way to liven things up around here."

"It's not going to get us in trouble, is it?" asked Bella.

"Nope."

"It's not going to hurt anyone is it?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'm in," said Lauren.

"Me too."

Leaning in close to them, I told them of the plan I had formulated just moments ago. It was fun to see them get so excited and rush off to set the plan in motion. I felt alive, buzzing with the secret of my plan coming into play. A smile tugged at my lips and I tried to push it away as I went back to meet Edward. I didn't want to give the game away too soon.

I walked as slow as I could towards where I knew Edward would be in the gardens. Trying to draw out the time so that my plan would be successful. Lauren passed me in the corridor, shoving something into my hands. I quickly hid it down the back of my trousers, not the best place to hide something but it would do for now.

I took a moment to take in Edward as I saw him in the garden, the sun was just peeking out behind a cloud, causing his skin to glitter. His eyes were closed and his head was turned towards the sun. He looked peaceful, relaxed. His head turned as he heard my approach but he didn't open his eyes. Kneeling next to him on the blanket he'd thoughtfully put out, I was caught in a passion spiral that left me not knowing what was up or down. The urge to kiss Edward was just too strong. Anchoring myself to Edward and leaning in for a kiss made my blood boil, the kiss was slow at first but became heated as we continued. The fact that the fire was still in our relationship warmed me to no end. We were still in the 'honeymoon' period despite all that had set us back.

Edward broke the kiss first to let me breath and I welcomed the break even though I wished to continue. Edward looked at me with such love it was almost blinding. I felt so connected to Edward in this moment that I never wanted it to end. He completed me, he was the other half of my soul. What he was didn't matter to me, it was who he was that I admired, that I loved.

"I love you," I murmured with all the sincerity I could muster.

"I love you more."

There was his crooked grin, pulling butterflies into my stomach once more.

"Hungry?"

"Always."

Edward took his time to feed me and I relished the close contact. The independence I'd once held close to my chest in my loneliness had taken a back seat as I'd opened my soul to another. I had realised along my journey that being an independent wolf wasn't the path I was destined to take, nor was it the path that made me happy or kept me safe.

I noticed that Edward had chosen only finger foods, not a sandwich in sight. It made me smile that he wanted to feed me my food. He had anticipated my needs and I was willing for everything he gave me.

"You're so beautiful."

I blushed, the heat flowing into my cheeks. I saw Edward's eyes darken. He always did say he liked my blush. It was the only thing, I think he'd miss when I was no longer human but if I had my way, that wouldn't happen for a long while yet.

I wanted to say something in return but didn't want to risk sounding too mushy, nor did I want to spoil the moment with what I knew was coming. I settled instead on softly kissing him and relishing in the emotions that came with that. Edward purred into our kiss, a sound he only made when he was utterly and completely happy. I was smug to know that I could get him to make that sound.

Our kiss broke once more when I saw a flash of brown hair out of the corner of my eye. I'd know that hair anywhere.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something."

"Nothing bad will get into the Volturi Castle, you have nothing to fear."

"No, but you do!"

I said my words as I pulled what I was hiding out from behind my back and hit Edward in the face with a squirt of my water gun.

"WATER FIGHT," screamed Lauren who appeared, Alec in tow and with Bella by her side. Jane appeared on the opposite side of the garden, a smile on her face and a sense of knowing what was to come.

Edward was still spluttering from the water I'd splashed in his face but his reflexes were quick enough for him to catch another water gun that was thrown at him by Alec.

Then, the game was on. I'd tried to get Edward on my side but he seemed certain that it was boys against girls, or perhaps he was just smarting from me getting him when he least expected it. Water was flying every which way, those with extra strength knowing just how to hit us mere humans without causing any pain. We weren't keeping score, if we had, I knew we would be losing badly. The game changed when Alice came charging in, the rest of the Cullen family following her lead. We were greatly outnumbered but with Alice on our side, we could at least use her gift to cheat a little. The coup of the whole ordeal came from me. Shouting commands to the girls and firing water as I went, I rounded a corner, saw people and fired my water without thinking.

The silence caused in the wake of my actions caused everyone to lower their water guns. Looking up from the floor to gaze into the faces of those I'd soaked, I met the gaze of Aro first, the Marcus and finally Caius.

"Oops."

"Oops indeed," said Aro.

I think everyone held their breath in that very moment. I had just attacked the Kings of the Volturi with a water gun, was this the moment that I died?

"Someone hand me a water gun," said Aro in a menacing voice.

I gulped as soon as I saw him armed. I tried to run but it was in vain. I was gunned down in water before I could take a second breath. There was no hope for any of us once the Kings were in play. I tried, believe me but I knew when it was time to admit defeat and wave my white flag.

[x]

"Oh, hey Lauren, what's up?"

"Well, I finally got my hair dry after that water fight."

"It was good fun, right?"

"Absolutely but Ella, I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"We don't have long left here and what's going to happen to Alec and me? I'm not sure what's going to happen or what should happen."

"Why don't we go and ask him?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Lauren and I walked arm in arm to find Alec, who coincidentally, was in the throne room with the Kings and Alice. From Alice's face, I could almost see that she had predicted this outcome.

"What's wrong? Lauren, are you hurt? Can I help?"

I detangled myself from Lauren as Alec raced over and over-protectively patted her down like she was made of glass. He even went as far as to sniff her to make sure she was alright. Through it all, Lauren stayed perfectly still and let Alec make his own conclusions to her health. It seemed that she had learnt well in the short time she'd known her Mate, what ways calmed him down.

"I'm fine Alec but I'm worried."

"What are you worried about child?" asked Aro, who referred to all of us as children.

"We go back to Forks in a couple of days but every time I think of leaving I get this pain in my stomach."

"You have not completed the mating?" asked Aro.

"No, she is not ready," replied Alec.

"I'm not sure I can sanction you leaving Alec, for where you go Jane follows and without the two of you we lose part of our defence. Alice my dear, what can you see of this outcome?"

"It would be unwise to separate the two of them, I see only destruction if that were to happen. It would be unwise for her to leave here."

"But what does that leave? I may not get on with my parents but I cannot just vanish from their lives, nor do I want to vanish from yours."

"You would not vanish from my life even if we lived miles apart Lauren. We're friends now and I keep my friend's close to my heart," I replied.

"So, I stay here, with Alec?"

"Are you alright with that?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Alec, I would love to remain close to you but this is a complication that cannot be overlooked. It must be thought out properly."

"I will think of it, we have a couple of days before your party departs for Forks. I'm sure I can come up with something between now and then," said Aro.

As Aro finished speaking, Edward appeared in the room closely followed by his family, Bella and Adrian. I could only assume that Alice had called them here. For what, I would have to wait.

"Ella."

"Yes Marcus?"

"I believe I have made a breakthrough with the Ethereal Beings that have influenced you."

"You have?"

"Indeed. I did not think I would find them but luckily we have a rather extensive library here and all it took was a serious search and many hours of digging through different historical books."

"So, what did you find?"

"I believe the Ethereal Beings that have sought you out are the 'Great Five'."

"The 'Great Five'? What does that mean?"

"The 'Great Five' are five beings known for their connection to the elements. They have also been called the 'Five A's' on account of all their names beginning with an A. First there is Anahita, who possesses the element of water. Next there is Aella and Azar, who possess the elements of wind and fire. Lastly there are the two men of the group, Adaih and Amara who possess the elements of earth and void."

"Brother are you sure? All of those names come from different cultures."

"They do?" I asked Aro.

"Yes. Anahita is Persian for 'water or river goddess', Aella is Greek, Azar is Iranian, Adaih is Gaelic and Amara is an immortal blessed with eternal life that has no end or death."

"Perhaps that is what the names mean now but when they were created I doubt they were anything other than names they chose."

"What makes them so special? Why are they targeting me?"

"They are the real deal believe me. Nowadays people would say the five elements are: water, earth, fire, wind and spirit or soul. The need of void has been completely eradicated but in truth you cannot have the other four without the fifth, the void."

"What does the void mean?"

"It has many terms, immortal is one, death is another. It can also refer to fate or destiny. As to why they have chosen to target you, my theory is that you remain in the eye of the storm. You are the most influential, the one with the skills to complete what they wish to happen. Do not take this as a bad thing, for the Ethereal's to have selected you at all speaks in great volumes. They have become such a myth in the last 600 years or so. Even I had almost forgotten all about them."

"Why now, why not when things started to get out of control?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, you'll have to ask them yourself."

"Fantastic."


	67. 67 - Back in Forks

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian and others and the inclusion of the Fey World.**

 **AN: Happy Mental Health Awareness Week 2018 - We Are All Strong! ~ Hannah**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven – Back in Forks**

It was a subdued party that travelled back to Forks from Italy. I use the term subdued because we were missing one of our party. Lauren had stayed in Volterra. It had finally been decided that she should remain with Alec to avoid the pain that comes with separating mates that have not fully bonded. Honestly, I was impressed with the speed of everything being sorted. Aro had been correct when he said he would sort it. The paperwork had been signed quicker than the ink had dried and Lauren's parents had been called and to sweeten the deal, been invited out to Italy. They'd turned the offer down, as Lauren had expected but had agreed to the quickly thought out plan. Lauren would be staying in Italy as part of a prestigious programme to finish up her schooling and continue onto university. Feeding in her strengths in school and forging papers for a famous Italian school had been child's play according to Aro. So, Lauren stayed while we all came home. I knew I was going to miss Lauren but I also knew I would see her again and that she wouldn't leave me a day without talking. That was just Lauren, she loved to talk.

I would see Lauren before the year was out anyway and at least with Alec I knew she was safe. Safer than here in Forks with the eye of the storm.

Dad had organised a 'Welcome Home' party of us all and insisted that everyone participate in the event. I loved my Dad, I would happily go along with his 'welcome home' party games if it made him happy.

The activities and the food gave Christine a chance to talk through wedding plans with Alice, apparently since we'd been gone, she'd worked out all the finer details but wished to use Alice's help for the remainder. I did not find myself feeling neglected or left out of the matter for I knew that Christine wanted me to be involved in the wedding. Quite frankly, it took a weight off my shoulders to know that Alice was helping with the wedding planning for that ninja pixie could organise something at the drop of a hat and would make sure everything was perfect for Christine.

It was strange to think that my family was growing. In my mind it had been big since I'd moved to Forks and discovered the Cullen's. However, I'd never thought about my family with Dad growing any bigger. Now, of course, I couldn't imagine him without Christine on his arm and I'd gained a new sister through that relationship: Angela. My own experiences of a small family hadn't been the most enjoyable, so in my mind, a bigger family was a better family.

My Dad deserved to be completely and utterly happy. I hadn't seen him smile this big in my entire life. Dad always joked that he'd saved his biggest smile for when Bella and I were born but looking at him now made me wonder whether he'd broken the biggest smile record. It just filled my heart to see him so happy. In a world where quite literally anything could happen, the idea that Dad got his happily ever after tied so neatly in a bow, was heart-warming to witness. Not many people got a second chance in life but it seemed that we, as a family, were a family of second chances.

The squeal from Alice brought me back to the presence. The high octave squeal causing everyone in the room to recoil.

"Three weeks? THREE WEEKS? Are you insane? Three weeks to plan a wedding? I don't think I can do that."

Having never seen Alice have a breakdown this big, I wasn't sure what the correct course of action should be. Luckily for me, my input wasn't needed as Esme and Rose headed in the direction of the irate pixie to smooth things over. The idea that Alice panicked over getting things done was almost laughable because she was a perfectionist who could have everything worked out a second before and still have things run smoothly.

I assumed that the shock of three weeks, meant that that was when my Dad and Christine intended to get married. Yes, it seemed rather soon considering that we had just got back from Italy but then again, both my Dad and Christine had been working towards this point for a long while now and were entitled to get married whenever they liked.

I was looking forward to playing bridesmaid along with Bella and Angela. It would be the first time for the three of us and I knew Christine had plans in place to bring us closer. Not that we weren't already quite close. Angela had been the light in the darkness of the 'stereotypical teenage table' at school and always knew what to say and when to say it. She was an intelligent, compassionate and generous person, which was probably why I gravitated towards her in the first place. Also, I guess I could sense she was a lost soul like I was, though neither of us could claim that title now.

A wedding was just what we needed to unwind and forget all that was happening around us. Oh, the fear and uncertainty was still there but I felt more at peace as I thought of the wedding. It was an event to be truly proud of and getting the chance to watch two people I love join was a privilege.

Dad had loved the gifts I'd bought back from Italy, Limoncello – a lemon liquor that Carlisle had purchased for me – a glass blown bird and some different coloured pasta. Christine had also liked the bracelet Bella and I had got for her.

The only difficulty I could envision with the wedding was getting my Dad and Christine to agree to go on a honeymoon. I knew they would fight tooth and nail to not leave us behind but I knew that they would regret it if they missed out on their own honeymoon. Even though they are parents and would worry, I hoped that they'd agree to the honeymoon and take some time to themselves. They deserved it after all.

"I couldn't be prouder of you Dad."

"Me? What have I done?"

"Found your happily ever after. Do you know how rare that is? You never gave up and you never stopped fighting for what you wanted. That's inspiring."

"You're going to make me blush Ella and you know I struggle to talk when I'm embarrassed."

"Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to do that, I'm just happy for you."

"I'm glad you're happy also. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you and Edward share. All good on that front."

"Yes Dad, couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad of that. There was a moment where I worried for you. Not because of Edward but because of how you were coping with the things that had happened."

"I'm alright now Dad."

"I know but you're my little girl, I'll always worry about you."

"I'll try to keep you from going grey then."

"Cheeky little—"

"Charlie, come here please, Alice had an idea about table features."

"Stay strong kid."

I watched Dad walk away with a smile upon my face. I doubted Christine wanted Dad's input on table features, she probably saw him panicking and looked to whisk him away before he put his foot in his mouth as he so often did with Bella.

Spread out in the kitchen and dining room, it was amusing to see everyone's versions of relaxing. Some, and by that, I mean us humans could do it flawlessly, others, meaning the Cullen's relaxed positions ranged from still as a statue to awkwardly pained. It amused me that there was at least one thing that they didn't excel in.

Being back in Forks bought a sense of clarity with things. Clarity for everything I was blessed to have in life. The fight that was in me had not yet given up and I now felt powerful enough to survive through whatever was coming.

 _Take that bitches!_


	68. 68 - Royalty in Forks

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian and others. Plus the inclusion of the Fey world.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight – Royalty in Forks**

Since the return from Italy, things had fallen into a steady rhythm. I made sure to have an equal measure of all things in my life. Dad and Christine, Bella and friends, Edward and the Cullen's. I didn't want anyone to feel left out, nor did I want to become dependent on any part of my growing family.

There was a buzzing in the air and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I only knew it was something positive. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. Bella could feel it too I could tell. Something positive was coming towards us at a speed that was undetermined.

Speaking of Bella, she'd dragged me out of bed at god knows what time this morning, bundled me into her car and driven us to Port Angles. I distinctly remember pleading with my Dad to save me as I was pulled across the living room but he offered no help and merely laughed at my situation. Bella, at least, had the sense to feed me before she continued with whatever was making her act barmy today.

Sitting with pancakes in front of me almost made up for the fact that my head thrummed with a headache from being woken so early. I'll admit the pancakes were pretty good and almost distracted me from my annoyance at Bella. I would have shouted and screamed at her if I'd thought it would do any good but Bella's facial expression melted my anger away.

She was hunched over her own pancakes, her fingers tapping on the table, her brow furrowed and her eyes darting all over. Bella never really lost her cool, she worried a lot but it was usually contained.

"What's wrong Bella? Why did you drag me out at this godforsaken hour to give me the silent treatment?"

…

"Bella are you listening to me?"

"Huh, sorry, did you say something?"

"Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Liar. What's troubling you?"

"Adrian's parents are coming."

"Isn't that good? You get on with them, right?"

"Yeah I do but it's more than that now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being presented."

"Presented as what? Can't you just tell me instead of leaving me guessing?"

"Ella, Adrian intends to present me as his 'consort', his fiancé."

"Are you serious? He finally asked you? Bella, that's amazing."

"What if his parents don't like me?"

"Are you kidding, they already love you."

"Yes, but that was before, maybe they just 'liked' me but won't like me becoming a permanent fixture in their family."

"You can be an idiot sometimes. You and Adrian and a 'forever couple', from the moment he introduced you to his parents, they knew you would be his forever. Come on Bella, it's not like you to become so worried about something that is so certain. Now, give me all the details, how did he ask you?"

"I can't help worrying Ella, it's what I do. I'm so excited but I'm also concerned. I mean, I'm not even out of high school and I'm already engaged."

"Right, you're engaged, not married. Just because you're engaged doesn't mean that you should get married right away. You could just have a long engagement. Besides, we don't know what marriage customs the Fey have, you could be looking at years before you finally wed."

"It's just all so fast. Dad's getting married, I'm engaged and you're committed to Edward. When did our lives start moving in fast-forward?"

"That's just life Bella, we just have to ride it as best as we can."

"Will you help me find an outfit?"

"That's why you dragged me out here?"

"I just, I want to make a good impression."

"I'll help you find something but I don't think you have to worry about making a good impression when they already find you irresistible."

I was now fully recovered from my anger at being dragged here. That my sister still came to me for troubles like this filled me with joy. Not that I was joyous about her troubles, but that I was joyous that she would come to me for help. It reminded me that even though our lives were travelling in different directions, we were still very much connected to each other.

It was obvious to me the more we shopped, just how nervous Bella was. She usually fought me every step of the way when I tried to input more colour into her wardrobe but here I was getting away with reds, purples and greens. Knowing that Bella was usually a brown, black and navy girl, this was a big change. I hoped that the new turn in colours wasn't just caused by her nervousness but something that would last. My dear sister liked to remain under the radar but she didn't realise how much those dark colours washed her out and made her look sickly.

"What about this one?"

Bella looked at me sceptically but still took the dress from me and headed back towards the fitting rooms. I waited patiently and then some for Bella seemed to have taken a year to try on the dress.

"Well, does it look good?"

Not a sound I heard for several heartbeats till Bella emerged from the fitting room. Stunning was the words I would use to describe my sister in that moment and I knew without a doubt that I'd found the dress that would blind everyone into loving her. The dress was a halter neck, made of chiffon material and started in a dark purple, from the elasticated waist the colour changed to light purple and eventually faded out into white at her feet. It was the perfect balance of classy but casual.

Bella's smile alerted me to the fact that she'd chosen this dress as well. It was much easier shopping after that dress was bought for Bella's worries and anxieties simply melted off her. I'm sure her nerves would return when Adrian's parents arrived but for now, she was confident once more.

Matching flats and a bag followed the purchase of the dress and Bella even let us stop for lunch before we returned home. It was enlightening to see Bella worry about something that involved herself for I was so used to seeing her worry about others. It showed me how she'd grown as a person since we'd come to Forks because she used to bury all issues to the back of her mind to take care of me. It also showed how much I had grown, that Bella didn't think she needed to hold my hand every step of the way anymore.

We still shared the same pea pod but we were our own people now.

It was only the stillness of our house that roused our suspicion when we arrived home. Dad, of course, could have gone out but this was a different sort of silence. Maybe I was just more attuned to silences now, I mean they unnerved me because a silence could carry a thousand different situations and you never knew what was lurking within. It vaguely irritated me that everything I saw now was seen with a hint of suspicion. It was sort of like being stuck in a murder mystery game, never certain of what was going to happen or who was going to betray you next. Of course, my mind was more complex than a game, my mental health had grown with me and I could recognise the positives in my life that had me thriving and not just surviving but as with anything in life, it was constantly changing and I was constantly adapting.

I walked into our house first and her Bella's sharp intake of breath behind me.

"Oh."

Sitting before us at the dining room table was Adrian, his parents, Ben and his parents, and standing behind them were Dad, Christine and Angela.

I guess Bella didn't need that dress anymore.

"Well, this is a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"Close the door," said Dad seriously.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella.

"We're sorry to turn up unannounced but things have changed and I thought it prudent to tell you in person," said Adrian's Mother.

"It's rare for us both to leave the Fey world and we wouldn't have left if it wasn't important. We must return as soon as possible," added Adrian's Father.

"Is this something I should sit down with a cup of tea for?" I asked.

Humour apparently, wasn't needed in this situation.

"This is serious I'm afraid."

"Do tell then."

"The uncertainty in our world has grown tenfold since the first rumblings of discord started. We have always had issues with the Dark Fey, their presence is a growing concern of ours and have doubled in the last decade. They were once individuals with no common goal, they lived in the darkest corners of our world, kept to themselves and caused minor disruptions to our civilisation," began Adrian's Father.

"Things changed recently, whomever is spearheading them has caught their attention and has managed to get them to work together. They no longer hide in the shadows, they no longer exist without reason. They're growing and they're fighting. They're attacking our villages, spreading their poison and bringing fear into the hearts of our homes. They've evolved in a way we never expected. It started as whispers of 'dark rituals' but now the whispers are fact, they're changing themselves, committing their souls completely to the darkness that calls them," finished Adrian's Mother.

"You think that 'The Master's' plan is being pushed forward?"

"We think it is all coming to a point and that whatever that point is, won't be good for any of us. We're concerned that a fight is coming and that this fight will wipe us all from existence."

"That's a very negative thought."

"These are dark times and we can't afford to be caught up in our personal lives. We must strike first to gain the upper hand," said Adrian's Father.

"I disagree. I will not put my life on hold because of an undetermined threat. Dark times are coming, yes, but you're correct, we don't know what is coming, just that it is. I will protect myself, my family and I will train for the fight to come but I will not let the dark side win, I will not let it consume me and I will not fall into its depths," I said.

"Father, don't argue, Ella speaks from the heart and she is correct. You are viewing things only from a strategic point of view. You have much experience with wars but this is not a typical war and Ella is right, we cannot put off our own lives to live the life of the fight. That wouldn't be good for any of us. We must combine the two and try to live in harmony of them, that is the only way we shall not lose ourselves to what we're caught up in."

"Wise words my son."

"I should go and tell the Cullen's what you have told us."

"Wait, please, before you go, I have another thing to tell you," said Adrian's Mother.

I paused, intrigued to hear what she said that could possibly relate to me.

"I'm sure you would rather it not be brought up but I thought you'd wish to know that the trial against Tristram has finally been resolved."

"I thought that had been resolved months ago."

"It had to some extent, but we wanted to be thorough with it."

"I see."

"It is a shame what happened to him really," said Adrian's Father.

"How so?"

"Tristram didn't have the best upbringing," said Adrian with a sigh. "his family has suffered too much. He had a little brother, the sweetest thing, called Eldre but he died as a babe. It rocked the family, they were never the same after that. Though Tristram was always a happy chap, there was a layer of bitterness and anger that he struggled to hide. He was my best friend and now he resides in prison."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing to make him her person he is today. I am just sorry that he hurt you so. His behaviour was unacceptable."

"It's in the past Adrian, let it go."

"Have you?"

I hesitated, "yes."

"You are better than me then."

The silence between us turned sour at Adrian's last words and I started fidgeting with my fingers and darting my eyes between people.

"We must return to our world," said Adrian's Father.

"Will you and Adrian join us Bella? For dinner, please?"

With Dad's approving nod, Bella gave her consent.

I winked at her playfully as she excused herself to get changed. Perhaps I wouldn't be there to witness her formally become 'consort' to Adrian but she didn't need my support really because she was already a fierce Queen.


	69. 69 - Coming Back to You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however lay claim to my original characters including Ella and Adrian and the inclusion of the Fey World.

 **AN:** I'm on a roll here. I've been filled with more motivation to get this story done. I can't believe that I started writing it two years ago! This story started as an idea of a story I thought would only be 30 chapters long and has transformed into something much bigger. Thanks to everyone whose reading/leaving reviews for me and a big thanks to Adam's Gurl who is currently editing this monstrosity from the beginning! ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine - Coming Back to You**

"Come with me."

"Always."

"I need to blindfold you."

"I trust you."

"You have my heart."

"You have mine, keep it safe."

"Always."

…

Edward wanted to surprise me. He wanted a day with just the two of us, was what he said. The blindfold just added to the surprise. Not many people would consent to being blindfolded in the presence of a vampire but not many people had the chance to meet a real-life vampire.

Edward had tied a silk scarf over my eyes, gently tying the knot over my hair. Stroking his hand down my face and arms caused goosebumps to erupt all over my body. Grasping my hand in his larger one, Edward walked me for the first couple of steps before picking me up bridal style and using his vampire speed to get me where he wanted.

He put me down in a matter of seconds but the blindfold remained over my eyes. Though he wasn't touching me I could feel that he was near me. Without my eyes to see, I used my ears and nose to get a sense of my surroundings. I could hear the silence, feel it in the air. It was warm, the breeze blew through my fingertips. I could smell flowers, grasses but could tell that Edward had taken me somewhere I hadn't been before.

Edward touched my shoulder and made me jump. I could feel his laugh as it tickled my ear. He stood behind me, one arm wrapped around my middle while the other hovered over the blindfold.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Edward."

His question provoked such a powerful surge of different emotions to flow through me.

Edward removed the blindfold slowly but then covered my eyes with his hand.

"Edward," I moaned.

He laughed once more.

"My impatient goddess."

"Am I not allowed to see?"

"Of course, but I want to tell you something first."

"Go on," I replied as I leant back in his embrace.

"I wanted to make a place that was just for our eyes. I wanted a retreat from the world that keeps pushing us into dangerous situations. I wanted to find somewhere where we could be alone. I wanted to give you an escape. I wanted to have somewhere to cherish and worship you. Somewhere we could talk, sleep, relax and enjoy each-other's company. A place I could treat you like a Queen and take you away from the trials of life. I'm spent a lot of time on this Ella, I wanted to do it right, cut no corners. I think I've succeeded, I hope I've succeeded."

With his last words, Edward placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and took his hand away from my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly to avoid being blinded by the light of day. Gazing around me I couldn't help but think of the time and effort that Edward had put into this. Two massive trees stood before me, several of their branches removed and replaced with the most extravagant treehouse I had ever seen. I could see right away that Edward had asked Esme to decorate the treehouse inside and out because it was to perfection.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Since last year. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye in everything and I've been an idiot in matters where I should have just held you close to my chest. It was important to me to work on this until I was sure it was completed in a way that you would love. You mean so much to me and I needed this to be a place you would love to come to."

"It's amazing Edward and I do love it but how do I get up to it?"

"Easy."

I let out a squeal as Edward flung me onto his shoulders and carried me up the tree trunk like a sack of potatoes but I was laughing by the time he put me back on my feet. The interior of the treehouse was less tree and more opulent penthouse but I loved it all the same.

Just thinking about how much time and effort went into this venture shocked me. I really shouldn't be shocked anymore by Edward's actions but I constantly was. I imagined that if I was a character in a book, people would get bored or irritated by my continual repetitive thoughts but I couldn't help myself.

"You did all this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"You take romance to a whole new level."

"Is that your way of telling me this charmed you?"

"You charm me."

Big glass windows overlooked the skyline of forest and sky. Edward sat down, pulling me with him. Situated between his legs with my back resting against his chest, I imagined I could hear his heart beating in time with mine. His arms loosely encircled my waist and his hands stroked soothing circles on my own.

"Did you ever imagine we'd get to where we are now?"

"I have imagined many different scenarios that involve us, but this has been the best outcome," said Edward.

"You imagined different scenarios?"

"Well in the early days, there was always the worry that I would snap and kill you."

"I don't think you'd be able to do that."

"But I could have, I'm a vampire after all."

"Yes, but I don't think vampire mating would exist with the prospect of letting you kill your mate. Maim perhaps but not kill, there would be no point in that."

"The point is that I thought of it. I imagined scenarios where you left me, where we didn't meet, where you were taken from me, where you didn't love me, the list goes on."

"Why would you think of such things?"

"I don't think I could help it but in the end, it made me stronger."

"How so?"

"Imagining all those scenarios where we weren't together made me appreciate you more. It made me want to be the best version of myself and it pushed me forward with determination to create the best future for us."

"It's something you think about a lot, isn't it?"

"Constantly."

"How would you feel if I asked you to turn me?"

"Conflicted."

"Explain."

"Joyous that I would have you by my side for all eternity but guilty that I would have to end your mortal life."

"I'm not asking just yet Edward. I think we're in a good place right now. With both my Dad and Bella becoming immortal with the partners they're with, I do not wish to be left out nor could I stomach missing out on an eternity with you but I am in no hurry to be turned. There are things out there I wish to experience while I am still human. I have one condition though."

"Which is?"

"If I am in mortal danger and my life is in jeopardy, change me. Don't wait to see if I'll survive, a second wasted could end me. If it comes to that and it's a 'change me or kill me' scenario, pick the former. I won't be mad, getting to spend the rest of my life with you is a dream come true but I'd like it to be on our terms and not anyone else's."

"As much as I hope it does not come to that, I promise I will do as you have asked. I too hope that we can live as we are until you are ready but fate has taught us to expect the unexpected."

"I love you Edward, time is not going to change that."

"I know. I'd actually like to give you something though."

Edward pushed me forward, and I moved from leaning against him to turning around crossed legged and sitting before him. My gaze was momentarily distracted by his beauty, my heart beating in time with my breathing. I don't think I'd ever get used to Edward's appearance.

My heart started beating out a samba in my chest, while my mouth got incredibly dry and my hands clammy. Edward held, in his hands, a little blue box from Tiffany's.

"It's not what you think. Not yet anyway but that is a question I want to ask in the future. This is more of a promise. A promise that I will always be a man you are proud of and always treat you like the Queen you are. I wanted something to confirm my love and devotion for you and something that would make you feel special and confirm the start of our future together."

Edward opened the box and I peered inside, it was a simple band of rose gold, thin enough not to draw too much attention but large enough that I'd be reminded of what it stood for. With a single nod of my head, Edward took the ring out and slipped it on my ring finger. I smiled at the sweetness of Edward's actions. He truly was perfection tied up in a bow for me to enjoy.

"I love you," he said and sealed it with a kiss.


	70. 70 - School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox, I do however, lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian and others and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** I feel like I'm now on the home stretch of writing, being that, there are only 29 chapters left to write and post. There will probably be - what I consider - a lot of rambling before the main event but hopefully when this story comes to a close it's done in a way that pleases the majority of you ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy – School**

I had not thought about school seriously in some time. It had become a blur in the background of my life. Going through the motions in learning was something I had never experienced before but life had been getting in the way. Too long I had let life dictate what would happen to me and seeing my grades slipping was something I couldn't ignore any longer. Soon I would be finishing school and entering the next stage of my life and I couldn't afford to miss out on where I wanted to be because life was sending me more curveballs than I could manage.

There was so much in life to be grateful for. Dad and Christine's wedding was fast approaching. Bella had been officially presented as the 'consort' to Adrian and spent an increasing amount of time in the Fey world and my family had double in size and laughter. My relationship with Edward was finally back to a page that we could both agree on and a place where we both got to openly love each other without fear of repercussions. Lauren was loving Italy life with Alec, the skype calls we had were always full of fanciful tales and laughter galore. They were often interrupted by various members of the Volturi but neither of us minded because we both felt privileged that we got to see this softer side to the feared Covent.

However tall I stood, I could not fake my way through good grades. It was time for me to knuckle down and seriously study if I wanted a chance at my chosen college. Art and music were my strong points but I needed to up my grades in the more basic of classes, history, English etc. While not as important as art and music, I did think they would play a part in my applications to college. Fortunately for me, I had a wealth of information available to me. Each Cullen had set aside time to help me study, even Emmett who I assumed would take the piss. It was sweet that they wanted to help me so and recognised that I was serious about getting good grades. They could probably pass the exams with their eyes closed, so learning from them was a bonus to my repertoire.

Studying in earnest, wasn't the most exciting thing to do in life, in fact, it was downright boring and after a while the words I read blurred into one. Yet, I powered on. Every moment I wasn't at school or with Edward I was studying. I was taking this more serious than Bella which was saying something. I think she was concerned for my wellbeing, she thought I was studying too hard and would work myself into an early grave.

 _Overly dramatic was my sister's middle name._

School had taken on a surreal like quality, that made me think I was floating on a cloud even though I could see my feet walking with my own eyes. The absence of Lauren had been the talk of the school for the first week we'd been back after Easter. It was a mix between people believing she'd died or had been sent to military school or rehab. No one seemed to believe that she had been accepted into the posh Italian school. Not, that I paid much attention to the rumours floating around school because they changed daily. Jessica was much more subdued since Lauren had left her side and dare I say it, I could almost tolerate the girl now.

Lauren had always been the instigator in the drama between the three of us and since her complete one-eighty, I'd been forced to open my eyes. I still disliked Jessica but I wouldn't turn her away if she came knocking on my door. As life turned around me, I was reminded that everyone acts for a reason even if those reasons aren't seen first. I would try and rise above any viciousness that came knocking in favour of presenting a polite front. From my own experiences, you never knew what was going on in someone else's life. I say life because if I'd have said mind Edward would have made a joke about how he could know those details.

 _Smart Arse._

Edward and I were still viewed as a 'Golden Couple'. It was funny that the Cullen's had gone from being the 'weirdoes' that everyone ignored but secretly wanted to be, to being the talk of the school and the ones that everyone wanted include. In Fork's history, I don't think any transfer student had even made as big a splash as Bella and me. I mean the things that had changed for the better or the worse since we'd been here had almost entered double figures. I wasn't sure how I felt about being a part of a 'Golden Couple' simply because of all the attention it bought with it and not all of it was good!

I would never get used to people staring at me but I think that stemmed from all the looks Renee gave me while growing up. You know, the ones where people look like they've sniffed something disgusting.

It always surprised me how interested others were in my relationship with Edward. Sometimes I felt like I was under a microscope, they were so determined to deduce why we were together and what I had that they apparently didn't. Never did it occur to them that Edward loved me because I was myself. No, they all assumed it was something I gave, or something extra I had that led Edward into my grasp.

I suppose it was easier that way, for them to imagine I was giving off poison rather than admit that they just weren't what Edward went for.

I wasn't supposed to be procrastinating by thinking of what the school thought about Edward and me as a couple. I had more important things to think about or rather, I had a niggling thought in my head that just wouldn't leave me alone.

What has sparked all this studying and the need to improve myself, was the announcement of 'career day' and the compulsory aspect of having to talk to a 'career counsellor'. Even though the 'career counsellor' would have no lasting impact on my applications to college, I still wanted to impress them with what I had and where I wanted to go. I knew there were several premier colleges for Art and Music, it was just a matter of choosing one and hoping I got it. I was going to take all the advice the 'career counsellor' offered.

Alice told me I had nothing to worry about and that my future in terms of exams and college was set in stone and not going to disappoint. She said it was unlikely to change but I knew from experience that Alice's visions did change and I didn't want to rely on chance with such an important decision.

Which is why, I sat before the 'career counsellor' looking every inch the quiet, polite student as I soaked up every word of wisdom she offered. Her red hair, a bottle job I think, lung loose and brittle over her shoulders and her lipstick, applied in a hurry was on her front teeth. I wasn't there to judge her on appearances however, and instead wanted to gain all I could from this meeting and work out if I needed to add anything more to my catalogue of skills.

"So, you're looking for an art and music school?"

"Ideally. Those are both my passions and my strengths. I know it will be a hard slog to get accepted but I'm prepared for that."

"They only accept the best into those schools, are you sure you want to go down that route? I can't persuade you into applying for Art and English, can I?"

"No thank you, art and music is where I want to go."

"Well, there are many premier colleges and academies for art and music, have you thought about any in particular?"

"I'd prefer one that was close to Forks or somewhere on the East Coast."

"Not ready to fly the coop?"

"I prefer to keep my family close, we're a tight knit group."

"I see, well, there is ACMA in Seattle, that stands for: Academy of Contemporary Music and Art. They only accept thirty new students a year. Then are several in New York but I would say the best is AAM, the Academy of Art and Music. Of course, I can give you a more defined list of all the schools if you would prefer."

"I would appreciate that but thanks for telling me the names of the top school's as well."

"I have read through your teacher notes and see that you stand a good chance of getting accepted to a premier Art and Music school. You just need to keep your other grades up to show you are not all about Art and Music only."

"Of course, I understand the need to show that I'm not only talented in music and art. Although I'm not going to pursue subjects like maths, English or science, I at least have to prove I'm good at them."

"What does your family think of your choices in college?"

"My family is very supportive in everything I do. Of course, Dad would prefer us to stay closer to home like any parent would but he also wants what's best for me and if that takes me to New York or elsewhere, he won't stand in my way."

"That's good, young people don't realise in this age how important having a supportive family can be."

"I am very lucky in that respect."

"I see here that you're in a relationship, how is that going to impact your college applications?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're dating Edward Cullen are you not? I spoke to him earlier today, very charming young man. The whole family are very _charismatic_."

The way that word rolled off her tongue caused a shiver to run down my spine, or that could have been the way her tongue peeked out her mouth and ran across her top lip. I was sure that her mind wasn't exactly thinking PC thoughts in that moment.

"What does my relationship with Edward have to do with me applying to colleges?"

"Young love these days gets in the way of pre-designed plans. I imagine you fancy yourselves 'together forever' but I'm sure you realise the amount of 'high school sweethearts' that stay together is slim."

"I'm not sure why we're talking about this or why you are suddenly interested in the lasting nature of my relationship…"

"I see so many kids on days like today, I can't help but fall for the gossip they tell me. So, tell me, how serious would you say your relationship with Edward is?"

"Why do you want to know? Hoping to get a look in yourself? I wonder what the state would think about your impure thoughts…"

"How dare you."

"No, how dare you. I came here for advice on what colleges to pick and what grades I need to get there but you seem more inclined to dissect my relationship with Edward, which by the way, is none of your damn business."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, it was not my intention."

"Bullshit. No good career counsellor would dress themselves in a skirt as short as yours. Do you get a kick out of teasing adolescent men? I think we're done here and word of caution, back off from the Cullen's because every male member is taken."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will, one move and I'll be calling the police."

The end of our conversation called for a dramatic storm out of the counsellor's room. I felt physically sick from the turn of conversation. I didn't know how old the counsellor was but that was just disgusting. I knew that the Cullen's 'Aphrodite' beauty dazzled a fair number of humans but I didn't think it corrupted their minds as well. At least I'd gotten a fair amount of detail out of the woman before she'd started to fantasise about my Edward. I dreaded to think of how his appointment had gone. Part of me wanted to ask him yet at the same time, I wanted to bury the memory of that appointment and shower away the dirt I felt at her line of questioning.

"The counsellor is a pervert."

"Jeez Alice you scared the crap out of me."

"Don't worry, you'll get over it. She was practically racking her eyes over Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

"Did anyone say anything?"

"Edward did."

"He didn't!"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"Casually reminded her that her attempts to woo Carlisle in the past had failed dramatically and that he didn't think she'd want to further embarrass herself by being carted off school premises by the police."

"That's hilarious. I guess that's why she was pressing me so much about my relationship with him. She kept asking how serious we were but I called her out on it. Seems Edward and I are more in tune than we thought."

"It's unfortunate that we sometimes have this effect on mortals, it is one of the less attractive perks of becoming a vampire."

"At least she gave me some good information about colleges before she went all weird."

"You know you don't have to worry about college applications."

"I just prefer to cover all bases Alice. I don't want to rely on your gift or any other."

"No, it's just, we already applied on your behalf."

"What?!"

"Now don't be mad, you were getting so stressed and we just wanted to help. It was Esme's idea, she spoke to Charlie about it, he's worried about you. Besides, Esme did all her research before putting in your applications and wrote some killer references for you."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"Well, you're about to feel pretty darn good about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"We got three out of five acceptation letters in the post, provided you get the grades they require."

"Are you serious?! What colleges?"

"ACAM in Seattle, AAM in New York and AMA in Vancouver."

"Vancouver? That's in Canada."

"I know, I'm not stupid Ella. These are all exceptional colleges and in places that we could follow you."

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. I guess I got so one track minded that I forgot about the weather conditions you have to hide in."

"I know, that's partly why we acted without your consent. We also wanted what was best for you. I hope you don't think we've taken the choice from you. You still get to decide which of the three colleges you pick."

"I've been a bit out of things, recently haven't I? Thanks Alice, while I'm a little peeved, this does take a weight off me. I was stressing about the college application process. I mean how do you write that you were kidnapped in a way that doesn't compromise your education?"

"Goodness, I'm so relieved. I mean I knew this was the outcome, I'd seen it but I still worried I was wrong and you'd actually be pissed with what we'd done."

"You doubt your gift?"

"Sometimes. Things don't always go as planned you know."

"The things that you see that don't happen, do they ever haunt you?"

"All the time. That's the thing with this gift, it's great to an extent but I'm still left wondering 'what if'."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, for every up there is a down, that's just how life works."

"Still…"

"Don't worry about it Ella, there are worse things in life to stress about."


	71. 71 - If You Weren't Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox, I do however, lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian and others and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN1:** This chapter is ridiculously short -it's meant to be.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One – If You Weren't Here**

"Edward, Edward! Why are you ignoring me?"

I watched as Edward passed straight through me as if I was invisible. I _was_ invisible. It was like I didn't exist.

"What's going on?"

I walked next to Edward, tried to get his attention but he didn't acknowledge me. When I tried to touch him, my hand went straight through his body.

"This isn't funny anymore."

I watched his face light up with joy but that joy wasn't directed at me. Bella was walking towards him with love in her eyes. They met midway in the carpark at school. They embraced, kissing passionately and I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces.

"Edward," I murmured in a strangled voice.

Watching them walk hand in hand into the school's main building was killing me. I felt as though my organs were being ripped apart and my heart was trying desperately to leave my body behind.

No one took any notice of me and I began to realise I was invisible in this storyline. Wherever I was, I wasn't real.

I followed Edward and Bella until their bodies behand to blur from the force of my tears. Yet it wasn't just my tears, the world around my blurred into darkness and then a burning bright light resurrected the environment I was in. It was just a different setting and a different place.

"Dad."

"Who is this young man you want to introduce me to Bella? I thought you didn't like any boys in town."

"Technically he doesn't live in town. Can you try and be nice, I really like him and maybe you could put the shotgun down?"

Watching Bella introduce Edward to Dad as her boyfriend broke my heart even more.

I didn't understand what was happening, if this was a nightmare I certainly wasn't waking up from it. It was like my worst fears were coming true.

Dad seemed to hate Edward and disliked the relationship he had with Bella. I wasn't even in the equation, I looked, all over the house but there was no mention of me, no extra room, no pictures and Dad was all alone, still morning Renee.

I tried to put my shaking hands on my knees and take a few deep breaths but it didn't get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach. I walked out of the house but couldn't walk any further, either by my design or by the design of who was controlling where I was.

I watched as the sky of Forks turned to an inky black sky and felt the storm roll in. This storm was different, it wasn't nature that caused it but something darker. The scene changed once more but I remained grounded and unbothered by it.

An evil had seeped into the world. A world where neither Angela or Christine existed but where there was a tribe of werewolves close by. I watched an argument between Bella, Edward and another man. It was heated, twisted and full of anger. This Bella was not my sister, this Bella was weak, defeated, unable to be her own person without a man by her side. She claimed to love Edward but she loved this other man as well and because of her indecisiveness, everyone was hurting.

My Bella, my twin would never behave that way. She had a kind soul and a deep understanding of the people around her.

The scene changed again and I felt myself recoil back in fear, the presence, though blurred and full of darkness felt familiar to me. Everything ran from it, animal, human, vampire. Nothing could stop it, it just kept coming. Bella and Edward were fighting a battle that couldn't be won but believed their love would endure.

Edward wasn't the Edward that held my heart. This Edward was tortured by his past and reluctant to make Bella his forever. This Edward believed he didn't have a soul and he was torturing himself for even entertaining a relationship with a mortal. This Edward commanded the relationship with only his needs being answered. I whimpered in despair as Bella came willingly to everything Edward asked of her.

I felt sickened to my core as I saw the Cullen's leave Bella and watched Bella take a nose dive into a depressive state I wasn't sure she'd ever recover from.

 _What was this place I had found myself trapped in? Why were these things being showed to me? Was this what was supposed to happen? Had I somehow messed things up?_

News reports showed the growing despair of the darkness that was slowly overtaking the world. Each government had a different idea for what was happening and a different approach on what should be done. It was like watching an apocalyptic movie, and I knew there would be no happy ending.

Seeing Edward with Bella had killed my heart but seeing them rejoice in the fact that Bella now carried Edward's child, broke my soul. Never mind the fact that it was impossible for vampires to conceive, to watch the love of my life, give away something so important to someone who wasn't me was an idea I could barely imagine.

I was ready to give up then and there, curl up on the floor in the foetal position and wait for this to end but I didn't even know what this was or how long it would last.

The earth was no longer a welcoming place, every light had been snuffed out. Governments had fallen, people had died, and lives had been changed forever. This was no longer an invasion, this was a victory tour. Things that we never thought possible now roamed the streets and commanded us with an iron fist and a whip in both hands. The once powerful human race had been brought to its knees by an unknown force that we had no idea how to fight.

Dad fell first, gunned down in our home for refusing to play by the new rules put in place.

Carlisle was the second to go, there was no need for good doctors in this new world. This world was ruled by fear and darkness, anyone who was sick or in need of medical attention would be culled. There was no room for help here.

Without Carlisle, Esme went a little mad, driven by her grief she tried to attack those now in charge and was rewarded with her body being burned.

Alice and Jasper tried to run and hide, reaching out to the resistant movements still active they tried to overthrow the dark entity that had taken over the world. They were taken out in one of the biggest massacres to be seen in this new dark earth.

Rose was taken away in the night, never to be seen again.

Emmett was kidnapped, tortured and brain washed into fighting for the enemy instead of against it.

All around people were crying out for help and yet no help was given. No one cared anymore, the will of humans had been burned out in a single night. We had surrendered, we were now slaves to the darkness that had yet to unmask itself.

Bella was next, her baby taken from her at birth, I knew I would never get the sounds of my sister's tortured screams out of my head. I wanted to help, to save her but I was still an invisible watcher to this world. Unable to leave and unable to help. It was the worst sort of torture to endure.

Edward was last, the last piece of light in this world I was trapped within. His was the most gruesome death to watch. I hurled onto the ground of this place, I closed my eyes blocked my ears but it made no difference for I knew what was happening before me and the last piece that was keeping me alive, keeping me standing here broke with Edward's last breath.

"Let me go, take me away from here," I pleaded to the empty space around me.

Broken and defeated, I could not go on alone.

"This is what would have come to pass had you not been born…"

* * *

 **AN2:** Dreams are not long ya'll ~Hannah


	72. 72 - Edward's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian and others/the inclusion of the Fey World.

AN: I am so ready to get this story finished this year. It's not that I've run out of steam on it or anything. All the chapters right up to the end are planned out. I've just got super determined to finish this story. It's been a journey. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two – Edward's Promise**

I woke with a scream, tears coursing down my face, hands shaking, heart beating too fast to be good and sweat covering every inch of my body. Edward raced into the room at the sound of my scream, his face just as frantic as mine was.

"What is it? What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"Edward?" I whimpered.

"What is it Ella? What happened?"

He crawled into bed with me and took me in his arms. I latched onto him with no intention of letting go. I had to assure myself that he was real and that he could see me. I pinched myself to make sure but all that did was leave my skin red. I squeezed myself as close to Edward as I could manage and breathed in his unique scent like it was a drug.

Paranoia, fear and lack of control fuelled my very being as I struggled to remain upright. As scared as I was from what I'd seen, I refused to let this set me back in terms of my mental health. Of course, that was easier said than done, especially with how tightly I was gripping Edward, but it meant a lot to me that I could acknowledge a refusal to fall into depression.

A world without Edward was an inconceivable idea to me and a world where I didn't exist had shocked me to the core. I understood the powerful message that had been given to me like when Frodo looks into Galadriel's mirror but couldn't help but think I could have been told in a damaging way.

Maybe they'd been going for extreme but I couldn't feel good about that when my hands were still shaking. I always knew I was going to help in the fight that was coming but now I felt as if I was being forced to participate. How could I sit on the side-lines knowing what would happen if I didn't help?

"Ella talk to me, please."

"I didn't exist Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't exist!"

"You're not making any sense."

"I was in a world where I didn't exist Edward, there was no Ella, I hadn't been born."

"You had a nightmare?"

"It was more than that. It was like seeing what would happen to the world if I hadn't been born."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see? I wasn't some miracle baby that the doctors didn't see, I was created to stop the future that had been seen. I was made by the ethereal's."

"Ella, you're talking nonsense. You weren't created by anyone other than your parents."

"You're not listening to me. I didn't just dream, I was spoken to, the ethereal's reached out and showed me what would have happened had I not been born and explained why they had interfered in the lives of men. They gave me life so I could help change the future."

"I am listening to you Ella but what you're saying isn't proven."

"Just because you haven't experienced it Edward doesn't make it any less real. What I saw wasn't a mistake."

"What did you see?"

"Bella came to Forks and without me, you fell in love with her. Dad hated you and Bella, it was like someone had taken everything good from her and made her a weak pitiful girl."

"I would never fall for Bella, I love you Ella."

"I know, I love you too but this would have happened without me. I saw as a darkness overtook the world and no one knew what it was or how to stop it. Governments were arguing over each other and in the meantime, we were being invaded. By the time everyone worked out what had happened, it was too late to fight back for our invaders were starting their victory parade."

"Who invaded us?"

"I was never showed their face but the nauseating familiar feeling I got makes me think it might have been the 'master'."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but what I saw didn't linger too much on who had invaded but rather on the lives lost and the whole human race being demoted to slaves."

"Lives lost?"

"Oh, so many lives lost Edward."

"Mine?"

"Yours and plenty others," I whispered, the tears falling freely now.

"Who did you see?"

"Dad, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and you. All of you gone in such gruesome ways and I couldn't stop it. I tried, I really did but I was just a watcher to a party I could reach. I couldn't turn away or leave for there was a force stopping me. It was horrifying to see you all leave the world, to leave me behind. I couldn't handle what I was seeing but I know that if I leave or decide not to fight, what I saw will come to pass."

"I won't love Bella."

"No, not that. Your deaths. You'll all die. I don't want you to leave me. I can't bear the thought of it."

"Ella, look at me, please. I promise I will always be there for you. I know what you saw has scared you and I cannot begin to imagine what you saw. I will always love you, I will always care for you and I will always shelter you. You say you should fight, well, I will be fighting by your side. Anything that you must do, I will be right there with you. We are a team, for better or worse and you don't have to do anything on your own."

"I didn't know whether you'd believe me or not. I was so worried that you'd think I'd had a set back and that you'd cart me off to Jasper or something. I can't tell you how relieved I am to know you believe what I'm saying and that you'll stand by my side. I know we have our ups and downs but I feel the safest when I am with you and I love you with all my heart."

"Ella, I cannot imagine my life without you and I am glad that we spend more time talking of our feelings for each other. There is a question I want to ask you but I won't ask it now. I won't ask you until the 'Master' has been neutralised but never doubt that I want to ask you. Sometimes it is all I think about."

I blushed at Edwards words, partly because of what I imagined he wanted to ask me and partly because I was embarrassed by his attention. I was getting better at it, but I still had a slither of doubt when someone expressed their feelings towards me.

Now that I was safe in Edward's arms and had relaxed enough that I didn't worry about over-straining my muscles, the fear and the paranoia faded away and were replaced with a burning anger.

 _They don't own me._

"Do you think these 'gods' sit upstairs planning games for us poor humans? Do you think that's how they get their kicks? I wonder if they get prizes for the most screwed up scenarios."

"Don't talk like that Ella."

"Why not?"

"We're going to be fine Ella."

"I believe most of what you say but I'm not sure we'll be fine with everything that's going on. No, don't talk, let me say my piece. I'm fucking angry. The fear I felt when I woke has been washed away by your comforting embrace and wise words but that doesn't change the fact that my birth was pushed forth by these Ethereal beings that believe I am the only one to stop what is coming. I'm not the boy-who-lived for goodness sake, I'm just Ella. How dare these beings try and dictate what I do and how I do it. They don't own me and they can't tell me what to do. I will not be kept in a cage to do their bidding. I am my own person and I have my own thoughts and feelings and they better be listening because I swear to god if they drop another bombshell on my shoulders I'm walking. That's right, I'll take my family and walk away and then they'll have to deal with this themselves!"

By the end of my speech I was glaring with a level of intense loathing I didn't know I possessed the ability for, towards the ceiling and therefore the sky. Anger was a strong emotion and I was feeling a lot of it. Not even the thought of Edward asking me a question could still the anger that coursed through my veins. A lesser person may have just accepted their fate or tried to research what would happen but not me. I was intent on doing things my way and if that wasn't the way it was supposed to go – not my problem. These Ethereal beings were going to learn that I could not be pushed or forced to do their bidding. If I was going to help then it was going to be done on my own terms and not anyone else's.

"So hot."

"Edward…are you turned on by this?"

If vampires could blush, I'd have won the jackpot here.

"You were just so passionate and fiery. I haven't seen that side of you in a while and it just sent something coursing through my veins."

"You're so cute," I said, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds, Edward seemed intent on pushing our boundaries and I was intent on letting him. As our tongues fought for dominance, I moaned into his mouth as his hands explored my body.

Being with Edward completed me. I knew that others thought that finding their 'other half' or 'perfect partner' was unattainable so instead settled for someone they were compatible with but I was the lucky one. I got someone I was compatible with and someone who completed me.

Sometimes just being close was enough for us. I knew many my age was having sex and it wasn't that I wasn't ready for that, it was just that we were happy with where we were at. We never wanted to rush anything, so while the kisses were frantic and the hands were wandering, we never did anything that crossed any boundaries we'd set.

Nestled in Edwards arms, trading kisses and touches in the treehouse he'd built for our escape.


	73. 73 - Charlie's Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters Ella and Adrian, among others and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Another week, another chapter. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I completely forgot.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three – Charlie's Wedding**

The day had dawned. Today my Dad would be marrying Christine and our two families would unite. It was bizarre being in Christine's house, it would be the last time any of us were here. All the girls had decided to stay at Christine's for the night and now it was time to get ready. I'd never met a more relaxed bride, then again, I'd never met a bride before. Christine had woken with a smile on her face that seemed permanently fixed in place.

It was relaxing to see how excited Christine was for today, she didn't have cold feet, in fact, she couldn't wait to be walking down that aisle.

We were being properly pampered this morning. Christine had wanted to hire beauticians but Alice had insisted that Esme was better at makeup than anyone they could hire, and Esme didn't require payment. While Esme began with Christine's face, Alice was busy painting her fingernails and toenails, while Rose was rubbing a fragrant lotion onto Christine's arms and legs. It was like having a home spa. Christine looked completely relaxed and was busy chatting away to the three Cullen women.

Bella, Angela and I looked on with fond expressions. This union meant so much to the three of us, perhaps on par with how much it meant for my Dad and Christine. A united home front was all I ever wanted and I knew Angela shared that sentiment. Bella just wanted Dad to be happy and in the weeks leading up to today, he had been the happiest I'd ever seen him.

None of us escaped being lotioned, primped and plumped by the Cullen women but it was a happy experience and one we all took part in with gusto. I now smelled like a fragrant lily, my skin glistened with a glittery shine and my nails had been painted a dark forest green. Careful planning had gone into every aspect of this wedding and between Christine and Alice, I knew whatever lay outside the door was going to be magnificent.

Christine really wanted to incorporate Forks and Mother Nature in the wedding. As such, our bridesmaid dresses were forest green chiffon maxi dresses. Bella, Angela and I wore them, while the Cullen females wore dresses of a soft burgundy colour. I knew my Dad would be wearing a black suit with a forest green tie and a burgundy flower in this lapel.

There were subtle hints of black and grey throughout the wedding party and would be at the reception too. Despite this being the second wedding for both my Dad and Christine, they were determined to treat it as their first for the love they shared with each other was so pure. As I sat waiting to leave, I struggled not to shed a tear as I caught sight of Christine. She looked magnificent, a true vision.

Christine's dress was a gown of rose cream, it had long flowing sleeves with a cut between the shoulder and the wrist that made them billow out gracefully. The neckline was modest as Christine wasn't a young bride and didn't want to give any single men any ideas but it was adored with silver butterflies that carried on down to the waist before disappearing into glittery spots on the dress. The veil over her face hung to just below her breasts and she had a small tiara on her head that I'm sure came from the Cullen's family jewellery. To complete her look, she had rose cream medium high heels on and a bouquet of rose pink, burgundy and forest green flowers and greenery.

"Don't look at me like that girl's or I'll start crying."

"No crying or you'll ruin all of Esme's hard work."

We all laughed at Alice's stern expression. She was a force to be reckoned with and if you disobeyed Alice, you always ended up worse off.

With one last look at the house that was hers, Christine led us away and into the car that would be taking us to the church. Though neither my Dad or Christine were religious, their wedding would be held in the main church Fork's had. I figured it was something to do with Dad being the Chief of Police that scored them a church wedding when they weren't believers.

We travelled in two black jeeps, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere – probably by Alice's hand. Christine, Angela, Bella and I travelled in one jeep with the Cullen's following in the second.

I thought Christine would have been quiet in the car ride to the church, thinking that maybe the nerves would have settled in by now but again I was surprised by how calm she was. Chatting away to the three of us, you never would have thought she was getting married today. It was clear to see that Christine and Angela were very close as Mother and Daughter. It was something I had always envied others for. I knew now, I could say I had a Mother in Rose and Esme but it still hurt that I would never have that with my own Mother. I could see however, that I could and would have that special bond with Christine. The old fear of a step-mother being evil was blown away with one smile from Christine. She really was the perfect fit for this family. I couldn't wait to make her a permanent fit.

"No going back now," I said as we arrived at the church.

"I wouldn't go back for all the money in the world. You're stuck with me now," replied Christine.

Her easy-going nature pushed even the smallest slither of doubt from my mind. Nothing would spoil this day, I would make sure of it. No Ethereal's, no life or death situations, no dark forces threatening our very existence. No, today was for love, family and our future together with each other.

I was the second bridesmaid to walk down the aisle, behind Bella and before Angela. I caught sight of Edward sitting in the front row and felt my breath taken from me. He looked so dashing I had visions of what he'd look like when we took this walk down the aisle. Dad was waiting patiently at the head of the alter, he looked a little nervous and his hands were twitching slightly but he had a genuine smile upon his face. I stood next to Bella when I reached her and we waited for Angela to walk towards us before the music indicated it was Christine's turn.

There was a palatable atmosphere change when she first stepped into the church. It was like everyone had been holding their breath and seeing her in all her glory had allowed us all to release it. I concentrated not on Christine but on my Dad. I wanted to see his facial expressions and I wasn't disappointed. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and his body radiated confidence and love. He looked like the happiest man in the world and I knew in that moment, he was. It seemed like hours had passed in the time it took Christine to walk down the aisle. By the time she made it to Dad, he'd taken her hand in such urgency and told her over and over how beautiful she looked that he'd forgotten to raise her veil.

His forgetfulness sparked laughter from the congregation. It was the first time I bothered to look at see who had been invited. To me, my family, Adrian's family and the Cullen family was all I needed for this celebration but looking out into the small crowd, I saw work colleagues of Dad's, friends of Christine and long-standing residents of Forks. That everyone wore a smile on their faces warmed my heart.

The wedding ceremony was to be rather short, the important part was the vows. As we sang song after song I willed time to go faster so that the important part arrived. I wasn't disappointed when it came. Both Christine and my Dad's choice of vows brought a tear to my eye, their love and devotion towards each other abundantly clear.

"You may now read out your vows," said the officiator.

"I, Charlie, take you, Christine, to be the wife of my days, the companion of my house, the friend of my life. We shall bear together whatever trouble and sorrow may lay upon us, and we shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us. With these words, and all the words of my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours."

"Today, surrounded by people who love us, I chose you, Charlie, to be my husband. I am proud to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and, above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

There was a moment of silence as the rings were exchanged and Charlie and Christine were led out to sign the books. They'd hired a harpist of incredible talent to play during that segment and I felt myself swaying with the song she played. It took me away to another time and place and the notes played were so thought provoking and memorable.

I don't think there had ever been a time in my life where I was happier for my Dad. I was right at the front, throwing confetti down on the pair, the smile on my face threatening to split in two, the feelings I had threatening to spill over and the love, the love I had for my family in that moment was all consuming. I knew then that whatever came our way, we would always rise and meet it. We were strong. We were one unit.

We travelled separately to the wedding reception, Dad and Christine went on ahead. It would be the first time they'd see the reception done up in all its glory and get to have a few private moments before all the guests arrived.

The wedding reception décor followed that of the wedding itself. The tables were covered in burgundy tablecloths, and had centrepieces of cream flowers and green foliage. The reception was held in the town barn, which was an old rustic place. The walls had been covered with material of black, grey and green. The ceiling was covered in a thousand twinkling fairy lights. It was warm and inviting, cool and romantic. The perfect reception to represent Dad and Christine.

The Cullen's had hired the wedding DJ and organised the catering service on behalf of Dad and Christine. Waiters and waitresses came out of the woodwork with trays of champagne and prosecco. They looked so smart, like how I imagined servers at The Ritz in London, England. It seemed that after the arrival of Angela, Bella and myself, the floods of other guests poured into the barn at an alarming rate. Like they were waiting for us to arrive to make their own entrance.

The Cullen's had their own table that they would share with Adrian and Tyler. Ben's family would be on another table and Angela was most happy that they'd been able to come. Angela's shyness towards Ben was so cute and none of us could wait for them to get their act together and seal things with a kiss.

The entire wedding party stood to clap when Dad and Christine made their debut entrance into the barn. Their first walk as Mr and Mrs was accompanied by more confetti, clapping, wolf whistling and smile that could light a thousand homes.

Food came first and for that I was glad for Bella, Angela and I were to make a speech after. Dad hadn't chosen a best man and Christine hadn't chosen a maid of honour, instead they'd promoted the three of us to fill those roles as in their words, we were the most important people in their lives. Public speaking was daunting but I reminded myself that I wasn't the only one up there and that people would be looking forward to what we had to say. It was interesting that I could happily perform on stage, singing or playing an instrument but not stand up to publicly speak.

The food was exquisite but I didn't expect anything less with Alice at the helm of planning. I'd never eaten food that was presented more like art than food, it tasted as tantalising as it looked. The Cullen's were doing a good job of pretending to eat and no one was none the wiser as the alcohol flowed and the merriment of the occasion overtook people's observation.

Pudding was the favourite part for me, a selection of mini desserts to match everyone's favourites. The chocolate cake was especially creamy and moist. It was delicious and I felt decidedly full at the end. It was a wonder that my dress still fitted me after everything I had eaten. I was glad however, that I hadn't burst and that the food didn't suddenly make me feel sick. Before the cake could be cut, we had to perform our speech.

Angela stood first and clinked her knife against her glass, Bella followed her in standing and lastly, I stood. Angela would start the speech followed by Bella and finally me. I almost wished I was speaking first so that my anxiety could be extinguished first.

"I salute you all for coming to this celebration of marriage, love and commitment. The joining of these two families is something the three of us have longed for since we were first told of the union. My Mum has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Holding my hand when I was frightened, giving me courage when I needed it, and loving me unconditionally. It had always been my biggest wish that my Mum find someone who could complete her in ways I could not because she is a beautiful person inside and out and deserved to find her forever partner. When I was little I used to worry about step families having watched one too many Disney films but I must say I couldn't have wished for a better family to join ours. Charlie, Bella and Ella have completed our fractured family and bought us into a new fold where family thrives and love is everlasting."

"Like Angela, I have watched my Dad grow without someone to complement him standing by his side. Our Dad is one of the kindest, generous, passionate man, so it came of no surprise to us that fate took its time finding him the right partner. We couldn't wish for a better choice for him. Christine is everything that Dad needed. She is beautiful, patient, creative and passionate. They complete each other in ways we didn't realise they could. The missing parts of their souls have been filled in the love that they share with each other. As Angela said, we are incredibly happy to have the joining of our two families be made official. Dad has watched over us for years, offering unconditional support and love and never asking for anything in return. I am proud to see him standing here today, taking this step in his life and to see how much happiness and love Christine has brought to his life."

"When I look at Dad and Christine, I see a level of love and devotion I've only read about in novels. When I see them smile at each other I see they are transported to a plain where they can gaze at each other's souls. Watching as my Dad and Christine navigate the roads of their relationship has bought new memories every day. To say that these two are compatible is an understatement, they don't just complement each other, they fit like pieces of a puzzle. We've talked a lot about family, it's an important aspect for us because this union hasn't just affected the two that have made their vows but us as a family also. Their happiness brings us happiness. Their love brings us love. We have all gained from the union. It is a dream come true to welcome Christine and Angela into the Swan family. It is a dream come true to see our Dad so happy. It is a dream come true to see someone we love to get the ending they deserve. We are so proud of you Dad and we are so happy to see our family expand. If you could all raise your glasses, please join me in toasting the new Mr and Mrs Swan."

Everyone stood on their feet, clapping and whistling as Dad and Christine kissed each other sweetly. Our speech had been a resounding success and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Seeing the emotion and the tears on Dad and Christine's faces only provoked more emotion to erupt in my body. We exchanged hugs and kisses while everyone settled down again.

In the aftermath of our speech, came the cake cutting. The cake was three tiers and covered in black icing. An odd choice for a wedding I'm sure many would argue. The cake was supposed to represent the end of one era – the black – and the start of a new – as it was adorned with silver butterflies in various stages of life. I thought it was a beautiful representation of the life Dad and Christine were starting. They'd both had rocky starts and were now looking forward to a brighter future.

Following the sweetness of the cake cutting came the dancing. Watching my Dad twirl Christine around the floor to a melody of instrumental music brought a tear to my eye. They danced as if no one was watching, as if they were all alone and wraps in their own memories. Today had been everything I wanted for them and more. I didn't want it to end but knew as soon as the other couples took to the dance floor that the end was near.

Edward pulled me from my chair and towards the dancefloor. I had barely had a moment to think of Edward as I'd been so involved in thinking of Dad and Christine and the happiness of their union. Being in Edward's arms reminded me that I too had someone to share my life with, someone to love and create new memories with. I felt safe in Edwards arms as he spun me gracefully around the room. His strong arms kept me upright and we danced with accuracy and elegance. I could get lost looking into Edward's eyes, the depth of them always pulled me in and hypnotised me. They were like a drug getting into my system and stopping me from becoming distracted by everyday life.

"Beautiful," he murmured as we danced.

"I love you," I responded just as softly.

As the evening progressed I was less sad that it was ending the longer I remained in Edward's arms. He had a way of making everything seem better. I thought I'd be upset when the end of the night came but I found myself happily waving my Dad and Christine off, safe in the arms of my own beloved.


	74. 74 - Living with the Cullens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters, Ella, Adrian, Christine and others and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Need to get back into writing longer chapters...here's another short chapter for you to enjoy ~Hannah.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four – Living with the Cullen's**

The morning after the wedding, I exited my house with Bella and Angela in tow. The three of us all carrying a single suitcase. We'd won the agreement for Dad and Christine to take a honeymoon away from Forks. They had left just a couple of hours before us and now we were bound to the Cullen's house. Esme wouldn't hear of us staying anywhere else and Edward had cautioned me that she might have gone a little too far in her excitement of having us over.

I would never tell Esme to calm down or reign herself in. I knew she thought of us as her children as she did with Edward and the others. If it brought her joy to go over the top, I was going to let her. I sometimes forgot the sacrifice made to become a female vampire.

I was looking forward to staying with the Cullen's, for they would soon become a permanent part of my family, at least they would when Edward and I finally crossed that barrier. Angela and Bella might have been gobsmacked with the individual rooms they got, stuttering their thanks with a smile and a blush but I hugged Esme tightly to convey my joy. It didn't escape my notice that she'd placed my room next to Edward's and it made me think of the trust the adults put in the relationship Edward and I shared.

I didn't know the Cullen's house had a third floor but that was where Esme had put Angela and Bella. Come to think of it, I never realised there was a spare room next to Edwards and I was a constant in this house. I felt that Esme had managed to incorporate aspects of both Edward and I in the room she'd given me. That it had an adjoining door to Edward's room was of no consequence and further extenuated the trust they placed in us.

"Are you settled in alright? Do you like the room?" asked Esme.

"Of course, Esme, you have a talent for decorating. I appreciate all the time and effort you've put into my room and Angela's and Bella's."

"You may not believe it but I was quite anxious about your reactions to the rooms I'd designed."

"You had nothing to worry about."

"It seems so."

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not very subtle, am I?"

"Not when it comes to your children which I'm sure is what or who you wanted to talk about."

"Transparent as well it seems. Very well, I wanted to talk to you about Edward."

"What about him?"

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this but I am so glad that you walked into our lives. For many centuries now, I have watched as Edward merely existed, the pain on his face clear as day in the presence of so many couples. I have longed to see him happy with his own mate but with Edward's negativity, we had all worried he would go without. To say that Edward has changed since you walked into his life is a complete understatement, I have seen sides of Edward I never knew existed and that is all because of you. It is a Mother's wish to see their children happy, I might not biologically be their Mother but I love them all as if they were my own. I am so happy you will officially become part of our family."

"He hasn't asked me yet you know."

"But he plans to ask you and that's enough for me."

"How do you know?"

"He asked me. I have never been prouder than in that moment when Edward came to me for help. He loves you with every part of his being. You are what keeps his undead heart beating, you are the light in his life so please forgive all his failings."

"I have forgiven him, he should know that."

"I worry is all."

"Esme, I don't want to rehash what has been playing on a loop in my mind for months on end. You say I have changed Edward but really, he has changed me. Before the move to Forks, you would not have recognised me as a person. I was like a snail afraid to come out of my shell. Out of the two of us Bella has always been swimming at the top of the lake while I have been drowning at the bottom. I love Bella with all my heart, she has been the rock that guided me through life and kept me from drowning but the love I have for her pales in comparison to the love I have for Edward. While Bella kept me afloat, Edward fills me with love and hope. Edward and I have joined souls, he keeps me safe and guides me on this path of danger. Edward gives me a reason to keep fighting and to stay strong in a way that Bella could never fill me with. I don't mean to compare the two, they are the most important people in my life along with Dad. It's not just Edward who has changed me, the easy nature and love you've all offered me has filled a hole I never thought would be filled."

"You love very deeply."

"Living with a Mother who doesn't love you is hard. It shaped much of my life and I was so bitter and angry whenever someone wanted to pierce my protective bubble. I've always loved deeply but I've always hidden it, less I get rejected again. Coming to Forks was something I've wanted for years but I could never get Renee to let me go. Being in an environment that welcomes me without judgement was something I had to reconnect with. I'd forgotten in a sense, what it was like to just live and be a teenager."

"Do you wish you could just _be_ a teenager?"

"I am a teenager. What is happening to me is real life and it's chaotic and mad and infuriating and life threatening but how many other teenagers out there think the same thing about their lives. It's all about how you handle things. I'd prefer not to be the centre of some evil genius's ideas but hey, you can't pick what fate throws at you, you just have to swim with the current and hope you don't drown."

"Something tells me you've thought of this a lot."

"More than a lot. Sometimes I worry about the thoughts in my head. They get so repetitive at times that it makes me want to scream. You've caught me on a good day, sometimes my opinions are much different than what I've just told you, some days are just darker than others, you know?"

"It's a lot to put on your shoulders."

"I'm a hero, right? I mean all this adventure and death defying actions, are right out of a book. Whatever trials and tribulations the hero goes through they always get a happy ending. If I don't have the hope that this fiction could relate to me then I have nothing. It's hard not to drown in all that is happening. I'm strong but this tests my limits. I'm changed from all that has happened. I fight with myself constantly, I cry, I scream, I argue. All these passionate, dominate emotions have an outlet now but they're out of control and I haven't learnt how to control them yet. It's hard to know whether I would go back if given the chance. If I wasn't where I was now then I wouldn't have met you or Edward, Bella wouldn't have met Adrian and Dad wouldn't now be married. So, the bad stuff is shit but it has led to some great stuff. Did Edward tell you of the 'vision' nightmare I had?"

"No."

"It showed me a world without me in it. Showed me what would have happened if I hadn't been born. The Ethereal beings working behind us to keep the darkness at bay, engineered my birth so that I would be the catalyst in stopping things. On the one hand that makes me mad to be manipulated that way and put on a course I have no way of stopping but on the other hand, how is that different to say; Harry Potter, or Frodo from the Lord of the Rings, or even Captain America? Their lives all took a drastic turn when fate intervened, Harry was hunted because of a prophesy, Frodo was destined to defeat Sauron because he inherited a ring and Captain America got frozen in the sea for years because he was the only one who could defeat Hydra. I like to believe that like those characters, I can make my own decisions on this course I'm forced upon."

"I think you are stronger than you believe. Through this all, even when you've been down, you've picked yourself up and kept on fighting. There is a drive in you that is rare in people nowadays. I don't think it is silly to compare yourself with fictional characters for you're right, your story is like theirs. I can't say I'm all that happy that unknown beings are meddling in your life for the good of the rest of us, but I feel like the result will please us all. Maybe I am biased but I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. It's been a pleasure watching you blossom into the strong warrior I see before me now, it is my hope that I get to watch you grow for many years to come. You have made me happy on so many levels and I cannot wait to see what else you accomplish in life."

"You're going to make me cry you know? If I have any say in the matter, I'll never be leaving this earth. I'm very lucky, I get to have my cake and eat it. I get Edward, I get my Dad and I get Bella, all rolled into one. I don't know what I would have done if keeping Edward meant I had to watch Dad and Bella die."

"Luckily you'll never have to think of that."

Esme hugged me before she left. I hadn't known what to expect when she'd arrived wanting to talk about Edward. In all honesty I thought I'd done something wrong and was worried I was about to be told off. I should have known that Esme wouldn't act that way towards me, she was just a worried Mother looking out for her son. It filled me with such warmth to see how Esme reacted to all her children, she was a woman who embodied the title of 'Mother'. Between Esme and Rose, I gained what I had missed for so many years, the love of a Mother.

What I really wanted to do was contact the Ethereal spirits and give them a piece of my mind. I just needed to know what exactly they wanted from me. I needed to know who they were and what they stood for. I needed them to hear my words and act accordingly. Like a baby bird in its nest, I wasn't going to wait to fall to the ground, I was going to launch myself into the sky and get what I wanted.

My heart thrummed in my chest, a reminder that I was still alive and kicking. I was thrown from my internal thoughts as I heard loud shouts coming from downstairs. I suppose I had spent enough time in my room with Esme and now with my own thoughts. Walking downstairs, I saw in amusement, a battle being played out on Emmett's xbox. I'd never seen my sister so animated, or managing to play a video game correctly. The teams seemed confusing for me, but as a bystander I was content to watch and chuckle at their display. Emmett's face was scrunched up and had he been human, I'd have expected him to be red in the face. Adrian was standing behind Bella, giving her words of encouragement, Edward too seemed to be on Bella's side. It was great to see him cheering her on as well.

It didn't take much to see that Emmett was losing, but his shout of anguish confirmed it. Personally, I thought it was good for Emmett to be beaten occasionally, for his ego was sure to grow too big otherwise.

It was quick how easily we slipped into routine living with the Cullens. I'd always loved Bella's cooking but having been spoilt by Esme's cooking, I wasn't sure if I could go back. I always felt fuller than I thought possible after one of Esme's meals and meal times were filled with laughter and good conversation since the Cullen's didn't have to hide who they were or the fact that they didn't eat.

The respite from the outside world was refreshing. School was school, the people never changed and life moved on. I was doing well in my classes and was still looked upon with a sense of awe from other students when they saw Edward and I walking down the hall. Once development I wasn't expecting to happen was the new closeness within the group. We were all close to begin with but now I was seeing more interaction between the Cullen's and Bella and Angela. It was nice, a change I welcomed. I never wanted anyone to feel left out, or ostracized by our big group. I wanted Bella to get on with Edward and vice versus, they always had but it was pleasing to see them beginning to become friends and not just in terms of sister/sister's boyfriend.

Living with the Cullen's was different from living with Dad. In some respects, I'd thought it would be more relaxed. Dad was always equal parts strict and casual but was always ready to shut you down with his 'chief of police' attitude if you'd done wrong. Carlisle and Esme however, seemed to be taking their duties of guardian seriously in the absence of Dad and Christine. Though it was done with a smile and the warmth of love, homework was to be done, family dinners were to be had and curfew was set. Oddly I didn't feel like rebelling against it because it was rather relaxing to have rules in place. Unless Edward and I were in our treehouse, we tried not to get too involved as neither of us were ready for that step yet, the rules Esme and Carlisle proposed just strengthened that barrier. Thought, from Bella's face I guess she disliked the rules put in place. Since being officially presented to Adrian's parents, their relationship had become more of a 'touchy feely' one.

There would be a time where living with the Cullen's became permanent for me but for now I was happy to try out what that permanent future would be like.


	75. 75 - There's Something We've Missed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters including Ella and Adrian and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Forgot to post yesterday, forgive me! ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five – There's Something We've Missed**

Under the darkened sky of night, a prisoner in the depths of gaol escaped their cell. A perilous journey separated them from freedom, through the twisting tunnels of doom that ran above and below the gaol, terrors lurked around every corner and the possibility of being caught grew bigger with every step taken.

To even think of escaping gaol was a maddening thought and very few escaped or even had the thought to do so. It took a desperate prisoner to attempt escape from this very gaol. A prisoner with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

It was a guards least favourite job to go searching for an escaped prisoner. To view the gruesome ways, they'd died while trying to escape were never images that you could get rid of. There was a reason few managed to escape the gaol, with traps lying around every corner. If you found yourself in gaol it was because you'd committed a crime worthy of being locked up for the rest of your days. The worst miscreants of society were locked in the gaol and the world was a better place without them polluting it.

The search for this missing prisoner had been going on well into the night, usually one or two guard would search but something about this escapee had rattled those higher up on the food chain.

The guard in question had been tasked with moving through the furthest tunnels to the south-west of the gaol. Past the wild wolves and the spiky snake pits. The light here was hard to find, water ran down the tunnel walls making the walk dangerous if you didn't know where you were going. It was unlikely that the prisoner had made his was this far but it still had to be checked.

The glistening sky was beginning to appear the closer the guard walked towards the grate that allowed flowing water to leave the tunnels. The night's sky now lightening with the coming dawn. Unknown to prisoners who made it thus far, there was an invisible door that guards could travel through to get outside.

The lump in the poor guard's throat expanded when he realised in the harsh light of a new dawn, that the rock he was gazing at was no rock at all. Here, the guard was hard pressed to stop from vomiting all over the ground, never did he think his day would take a turn like this.

The prisoner had, it seemed, travelled much further than anyone had anticipated. That the prisoner had manage to escape the tunnels and their danger and find freedom outside the gaol walls before expiring was remarkable. What was less remarkable was the state in which the body was found, which put new fear into the guard's heart. A mere prisoner escaping they could handle, but murder was another thing.

The rock that was not a rock was the charred body of the escaped prisoner. Burned as he fell it seemed, the earth around him had turned a sickly black colour. There was no need for identification, with nowhere else to go, this had to be the prisoner who'd escaped earlier in the evening. Lying just 50km from the gaol itself, it was sympathy the guard felt as he looked upon the prisoner's fallen body.

Besides the body, burnt into the earth words had been spelt. They sent a chill down the guard's spine, instilling fear and worry into his body.

The guard was still paralysed when the Calvary arrived, the words etched into the mind of all that saw it: _'You lose Brother.'_

[x]

 **Adrian's P.O.V**

It was with a heavy heart that I arrived at the Cullen's home with a scroll tucked under my arm and the knowledge that whatever laughter was being had was soon to be over. Of all the things that had happened recently, this seemed to be the biggest blip of failure that had fallen on my shoulders. What I carried with me held the truth in a secret that had been buried for years and came as the result of the dead escapee from gaol in the fey world.

I was afraid of the responses I would get once the truth was out. I didn't want there to be any wrong accusations flying towards me. We were a powerful group but could be quite emotional and violate when new unexpected information was handed about. Mostly, I was afraid of Edward's protective and possessive streak and if Bella would slap me for my wrong doings.

Even worse, in my case, I'd arrived during dinner, so everyone was gathered at the table. Whatever Charlie and Christine missed out on would surely be told when they returned, so no doubt I'd get told off a second time for what I was about to say.

"That's a dangerously dark frown on your face Adrian," said Bella once she noticed my entrance.

"I'm afraid I don't come with good news."

"Evidently," said Ella.

"Yesterday, during the night, a prisoner escaped our gaol and was murdered just short of gaining their freedom."

"Why should that concern us? Who was the prisoner?"

"I wonder if perhaps you'll let me read out an interrogation between the prisoner and a member of the royal guard? It will answer all questions you have."

"Of course, please read it and we will listen," said Carlisle.

I wasn't sure how true that statement would be after I began reading. Unrolling the scroll, I gazed at the people gathered around me before I began to read.

 **Royal Guard:** Please state your name, family name and reason for imprisonment.

 **Prisoner:** My name is Tristram from the family of Nikoli and Bess and I have no idea why I am here.

 **Royal Guard:** Tristram you are hereby charged with endangering the life of Ella Swan, sister to the Prince's consort, and intending to commit murder.

 **Tristram:** What? That's absurd, I've only met Ella once and never acted less than a gentleman while in her presence.

 **Royal Guard:** Lies will do you no good here. We wish to know the reasons behind your actions? Your parents expressed concern for your welfare, citing that you were never good with change.

 **Tristram:** Never good with change? Coming from those people, typical.

 **Royal Guard:** Explain what you mean by 'those people'?

 **Tristram:** It doesn't matter, it is not relevant to the matter at hand.

 **Royal Guard:** It is said that you had a younger brother that died, do you blame your parents for that?

 **Tristram:** My brother did not die.

 **Royal Guard:** More lies Tristram? Your records are quite clear, they state your brother's death to being shortly after his fifth summer.

 **Tristram:** Not everything written is true.

 **Royal Guard:** You will explain yourself. Is your brother alive or not?

 **Tristram:** Alive.

 **Royal Guard:** Why was this information hidden? What secrets are you keeping?

 **Tristram:** No secrets, I merely wish to keep my silence on my family. I have no future now I'm being locked up for something I did not commit. I don't have to answer to you.

 **Royal Guard:** Why was this information hidden?

 **Tristram:** I have nothing to say to you.

 **Royal Guard:** You will tell me why this information was hidden!

 **Tristram:** I will tell you nothing.

 **Royal Guard:** Your life hangs in the balance boy, you will tell me what your family has hidden.

 **Tristram:** My family bears no relevance to why you have locked me up without cause. Why would I give you more information that you could use to twist my life?

 **Royal Guard:** If you won't talk I can get your parents arrested in ten seconds flat. Maybe they will talk if you won't.

 **Tristram:** You cannot arrest them, you have no charge against them.

 **Royal Guard:** I can and I will. I have the power to get the information needed by any means necessary.

 **Tristram:** That's disgusting.

 **Royal Guard:** That's leverage. Are you going to talk or shall I send out the arrest warrant?

 **Tristram:** This is ludicrous, I don't understand why it is so important to know what happened to my brother.

 **Royal Guard:** It isn't your job to understand my line of questioning, it is your job to answer the questions I ask.

 **Tristram:** You promise not to involve my parents if I tell you what you want to know?

 **Royal Guard** : I promise.

 **Tristram:** My brother didn't die but he was cast out of the family.

 **Royal Guard:** After only five summers?

 **Tristram** : There was a sickness in my brother that couldn't be sick. He was born with a black heart and nothing we did made him whole again.

 **Royal Guard:** A black heart?

 **Tristram:** The blackest I've known. Yet, my parents couldn't kill him, so they banished him. They were scared I think, of what would happen to our family if he stayed.

 **Royal Guard** : What was your involvement in this banishment?

 **Tristram:** I was young, the choice was not mine. I missed my brother and didn't agree with how they handled him but knew there was something different about him.

 **Royal Guard:** Could he still be alive?

 **Tristram:** It's possible I guess.

 **Royal Guard:** Will you now tell me your involvement with the human Ella Swan?

 **Tristram:** What involvement? I only met her once. Was this your plan? Distract me with family stuff in the hopes that I'd trip up?

 **Royal Guard:** Take him back to his cell, if he refuses to talk…make him.

 **Tristram:** No, wait! You can't do this! I'm innocent! Please.

 **Royal Guard:** Take him away.

[x]

"Well, what do you make of this?" asked Adrian.

"Why was this important enough to bring to our attention?"

"I think that is pretty self-explanatory Edward," I said.

"How so?"

"Well firstly, Tristram wronged me when he pushed me down the stairs but now I think that maybe it wasn't him. It's like we've been handed a golden apple or the answer to a maths problem."

"How do you mean?"

"Please, we can't all be reacting stupidly to this can we? Tristram had a brother who was thought to have died but didn't. His family cast him out because he had a blackened heart, he was evil. Tristram was set up to take the fall and obviously didn't commit the crime we saw him commit."

"What are you getting at?"

"I do not believe that it is a coincidence that Tristram tried to break out of gaol and failed. Nor do I believe that it is a coincidence that Adrian arrived with a report today that should have been showed to us much sooner. What do you imagine, the probability is, that Tristram's brother and the 'Master' are one in the same?"

"I would think it very slim."

"Then I would argue that you are wrong. To me it seems very probable that is the case. Why else would you find the words 'you lose brother', at the scene of Tristram's death. Maybe the 'Master' hadn't counted on us being so interested in Tristram's trial or so intent with your guard's line of questioning. Tristram obviously knew things that could negatively impact the 'Master' and so he was disposed."

"That's rather far-fetched, isn't it?"

"I don't think it is," said Bella. "I think what's far-fetched is not believing the words Ella says. I think we are so busy looking for the extraordinary cause that we forget how simple it could be. That the 'Master' and Tristram's lost brother are the same person makes a lot of sense, and would perhaps explain why he is so against the Fey world where his parents abandoned him. It brings us closer to understanding why he is doing all this and whether it is by his own hand he does it or by the hand of his blackened heart. I think ignoring this or refusing to accept it as a possibility would be the worst thing we could do."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm not sure, I think it comes from so many years standing by your side."

"Touché."

"It is very suspect that this revelation should come at this point in time. Rumours about the Master had been in and out of the limelight for a long time now. Does knowing that the Master might be Tristram's brother give us any more advantage over the end goal or are we still fumbling in the shadows with half answers and a dozen more questions?"

"I think at this point in time, it's a bit of both. I feel like we live in a life that moves one step forward and three steps back but I find myself feeling less despair and more positivity. I feel like together we thrive but alone I merely survive. So, whatever happens, if we stick together and fight together, I think we have a good chance against whatever is thrown at us. That might seem mushy or cliché and to an extent it probably is, but it is also my opinion of things," I said.

It was something I truly believed. Every day I felt stronger and stronger and more like a better version of myself. It was true that I trusted my safety with everyone that was sitting in this room with me. It was also true that I believed we worked better as a group than as individuals.

I knew that most of the people around me we sceptical at best. The information Adrian had just given us was easy to write off as a coincidence but I was learning that life was more like the films than I was led to believe. Things could be predictable, they could be coincidental and they could run like a superhero film. I was through with shaking hands with chance, if there was a possibility I could control some aspects of my life, then I was going to take them. Knowing that Tristram's brother and the 'Master' could be the same person was knowledge I was going to fold into my life, living by the rule 'you never know what life's going to throw at you', I knew the knowledge would come in handy.

[x]

 **P.O.V Change:**

As night came, so did the King of dreams raise his head to the sky and yawn brightly. While others were laying their heads down to sleep, the King of dreams was rising for the dawn of a new dream. The King of dreams worked diligently, each dream crafted was a work of art in his eyes and he would never settle for anything less than perfect. On this clear night the King of dreams was given a command. An influential dream that would lead to discovery. So, the King of dreams set off for the bedroom of one Ella Swan, to give her a dream she'd never forget.

[x]

To Ella's point of view, she was dancing across a plain of multicoloured clouds. An orchestra of harps played sweet melodies as she danced across and endless landscape. Calm serenity flowed around her and she felt more relaxed than she had in months.

To everyone else, Ella was sleepwalking with such deepness that no one could wake her. It was collectively decided in the end, that waking her would be detrimental to her health and so, they followed. Where Ella walked, so did Edward, Jasper, Rose, Bella, and Adrian. Where Ella danced across the forest floor, so did the others – though Bella not so gracefully. Where Ella danced with a smile upon her face, the others walked on in confusion. When Ella came to a halt in an unknown cleared field, the others stopped as worry clouded their minds.

As Ella stood tall, swaying to an invisible breeze, the others stiffened with anxiety.

As Ella giggled, pulses of light appeared before the others.

As Ella raised her arms towards the sky, a trill of birds sounded.

As the pulses of light increased, the others had to shield their eyes.


	76. 76 - Meeting the Ethereal's

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters; Ella, Adrian, Christine and others. Plus the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Another day, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read up to now and everyone who has just discovered this ~ Hannah.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six – Meeting the** **Ethereal's**

I felt light increase all around me. The harp playing had gotten so intense that it was almost painful to hear but the compulsion to continue dancing continued. I felt light and airy, my body, for once, existed on a plain where no anxiety or fear could penetrate it. Worry and depression became words and not feelings. My soul was at peace and I too felt the calm energy of the place I was in.

It came as a surprise to me that as the harp reached its peak, it died completely and with the lack of sound penetrating my mind, the light too disappeared and I felt myself awakening.

With the fluttering of my eyes, my other senses came to life. My surprise was palatable all around me when I realised where I was. The implication that I had slept walked from my bed to the forest was a little alarming as was the fact that five strangers now stood before me. I wasn't playing the fool however, and had a good idea of who these people were. Though the intense light around me had been blinding, I could now see that each stranger had a coloured glow around them.

The first, a woman, wore a floor length white gown with a lace bust and long sleeves. Her dark brown hair was left loose and she had a flower crown in her head. Her glow was pulsing blue.

The second woman had short blonde hair with a crown of leaves adorning he head. Her dress was also white but off the shoulder and slightly shorter, exposing her ankles to the world. She was shorter than the first woman but had more meat on her bones. Her glow was green.

The first and final woman had bright ginger hair that fell to the small of her back. She had her hair braided in one long plait. The crown upon her head was made of white sweet peas and thin branches. Her white gown was adorned with hundreds of pearl beads and she was the only one wearing heels. Her glow was yellow.

The last two strangers were male. The first stood half a head taller than Emmett and was built similarly, his black hair was tangled and grew down to his shoulders in a shaggy wave. There was a mischievous look in his eyes that beguiled the age of his face. His glow was red.

Lastly, the final man looked like he'd survived a famine, lean like a bean and swaying slightly in the breeze, he was the one that gave off the other-worldly being vibe the most. His glow was purple.

Of all the feelings I thought I'd have from finally meeting the Ethereal's who had engineered my beginning, I hadn't expected the shock that awed me into silence. Whatever hatred or anger I held for the five that stood before me was washed away in the glow of their presence. The feelings I had didn't disappeared but they were muted in the sight of seeing such beings. Adding to that awe was the confusion and misplacement I felt at finding myself in the forest when I'd been in bed moments before.

Though my hearing wasn't as superior as the vampires I called my family, it didn't take me long to realise that others were behind me. I felt secure in the knowledge that my family had followed in my sleepwalked steps. Whatever lay ahead with the Ethereal's, I would have the support of my family helping to carry me through.

"Well met Ella," said the Ethereal's collectively. Their perfect synchronicity was alarming.

"Why now do I see you?" I asked.

I had so many questions running through my head and words I wanted to get across but those were the ones that came out of my mouth. Funny how perceptions can change. I had been so determined to be in control of what should happen should I ever meet the Ethereal's in the flesh and yet everything I could have thought of was now unimportant. It was as if just coming to this clearing had changed every thought I'd ever had.

"Just as you are restricted by the rules that others set before you, we too are restricted by the commands set by those that reign over us. We are given a certain amount of leeway but not too much. However, it has been decided that our leeches are to be lengthened, the time is coming where all things will come to a head and those above us want no room for mistakes or error. Through our meetings with you we hope to explain, educate and help."

"You could start by telling me your names. It will be a little irritating to refer to you as the colours I see pulsing around your bodies."

"You can see our glows? Remarkable."

"Pretty hard not to miss."

"This just proves you were made for this task."

"Your names please," I said.

I understood how rude I was being but I didn't seem to have an off switch for it. Once they had started to talk, the shock and awe I felt at being in their presence had shifted slightly and the anger I felt towards them became more prominent. I was content to listen to what they had to say but I was confident enough to show that it would be on my terms.

From left to right they introduce themselves.

"I am Anahita, I stand as the first of our five and possess the gift of commanding water. I hail from the Northeast of Norths and was the youngest to discover the calling. My glow as you can see, is blue."

Anahita was, by far, the strongest presence of the five before me. Her smile was radiant and spread throughout the glade. Her movements were fluid, she seemed to dance on the ground she walked.

"My name is Aella and green is my glow. I have the gift of commanding the air. Our glows are not matched to our talents, those talents match our names. Each glow in individual to the owner."

Aella, I was shammed to admit, reminded me of a younger less podgy version of Professor Sprout from Harry Potter. Or rather, what I imagined Professor Sprout to look like in her youth. Aella was beautiful in an effortless kind of way. Her glow was the most intense to look at, the green pulsing strongly and vibrating against the green foliage behind her.

"I am the last of the women as you can see and my name is Azar. I have the gift of fire and my glow is yellow. I know you are angry with us Ella but we hope we are able to soothe that anger with the words we have to tell our story with."

Azar, had the gift of fire and I believed her without seeing proof because her eyes seemed to dance with a flame in the centre while her hair moved as if the ends had been ignited. I got the feeling they could all be as equally dangerous as they were calm.

"I am Amara and I was the last to find my calling. My gift is control of the earth around us. My glow is red and I'm not someone you want to anger. I can't always control the vines as they curl to cut off your air supply…"

I wanted to laugh but the glint in his eyes was dark and his body pulsed with energy that spoke of a thousand promises of violence unfilled.

"Lastly in the introduction line, I am Adaih and I have the unusual gift – at least in your eyes – of controlling the void. My gift is not simple, it is complex and vast. Peace and danger go hand in hand with my gift and my glow is purple."

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, though you definitely made it sound like you were auditioning for a role in something. Very monotone and to the point."

"You have a way with words child," said Azar.

"I didn't mean to offend. I just expected less when I asked for your names."

"Take it as a blessing then, that we could include so much when parting with our names," said Amara.

"Are you really here to give me information? Proper information that means something and not just riddles or nightmare dreams?"

"We have been blessed with this time on earth to tell a story, whether it will help you or not is unseen," replied Anahita.

"Your family may join us."

I had almost forgotten that others had followed me to this meadow but having Edward slip his hand into mine calmed my soul and spirit. I wasn't totally calm for my whole family was not in attendance but I trusted Edward, Jazz, Rose, Bella, and Adrian to help guide me through this experience and learn as I would from the Ethereal's before me.

"We were once, at the dawn of time, civilians who wandered the earth's surface. We have never been human but were once worshipped as gods by your ancestors. We helped to guide and mould them into a race that would strive for improvement and development but as with every race that walks this land, they soon grew to hate our command over them. Those who once worshipped us now hated us, they burned our temples, turned from our helping hand and began down a path that was fuelled by anger and violence," Anahita began.

"We were commissioned to start a race of man. We were not the first to have tried this feat nor were we the last. We had wanted to build a world where everyone was equal and where peace and love were the foundations of the civilisation. We wanted to mould the humans but we also wanted to sit back and watch them evolve. We didn't consider that the humans would develop their own thought patterns that weren't in line with what we preached down to them. We thought we could create a civilisation that only worked in harmony but never counted on the rise of jealousy, greed and anger."

"It's true though to you it probably seems obvious but back when we had a chance to create life, humans were simpler. We had created such an even playing field that no single human should have felt jealous towards another, no single human should have felt greed against another and no single human should have felt anger towards another and yet that was the way it played out," said Adaih.

"We were, after a thousand years, dejected and full of sorrow. Our world burned under the light of these heavy emotions and with no channel to talk across, we were powerless to stop everything from crumbling down. We were left in limbo for a millennium. In that time, the world you see around you had formed, forged from the joint powers of ten high officials. Between the ten of them, they structured a world that had both the peace and the love that was needed to survive but also the jealous, greed and anger that kept everything moving. This world, as you know, houses not just one species but several. All worlds are interconnected between weak points and portals. Separated we found you all failed but combined the chance of survival was much higher. We were given another task, to watch over those of special power and guide them towards the events they could change," said Aella.

"However, not all events have a hero ready to intervene and not all heroes have an event ready to hurl themselves into. Though we have learnt from the errors of our past, we cannot always sit back and watch what happens on the world below us for sometimes the evil becomes too strong for the residents of this planet to handle. It is then that we have been tasked to join in and interfere if you will. It is a last-ditch effort to keep humans on the right track and to keep the different species from eradicating each other. Even then, our involvement is limited for if we interfere too much we risk the future of the planet and if we interfere too little we risk the life of everyone."

"The dream you sent—"

"Yes, the dream, it was particularly harrowing for us to send you that vision but what you saw was what would have happened without your input. I sense the anger in you and I understand the reasoning behind it. We did not create you for the sole purpose of being the hero to this event. You were always going to be born to Charlie and Renee, we merely sped up the time of your birth to the same as Bella's rather than two years after. Your soul was needed in this world for far more than just what the darkness is creating. There were so many other factors involved in your soul that we thought it crucial to speed up your birth."

"That's not the whole truth Aella and she deserves to know. Yes, you would have been born to Charlie and Renee two years after the birth of Bella but you wouldn't have survived long in the world. Your early death would have sparked the catalyst for the dream vision you were shown. Without you there, the world would have been much different. Heroes are made differently, they are not as cut and dry as your entertainment would present them. Heroes are complicated, they have weaknesses, they have trials and tribulations that make them stronger but also make them crumble in a heap. At the end of the day it is not the hero status that makes a hero a hero, it is your actions and thoughts, your emotions, and your very essence of being," said Adaih.

"We did not single you out for this. You were chosen by the highest command and only after many tests. We believe you have the strength and the power to right the wrongs that have already caused massive ripples to occur throughout the world but it would be negligent of us to not offer help along the way, however limited it may be."

"Sometimes there are important people. You are important Ella and your actions will shape the world as we know it."

"So, what you're saying is that if I fuck this up, the world will come crashing down?"

"Must you be so vulgar? Yes child, that is what we are saying."

"Great, so that's just more pressure on my shoulders."

"Pressure you can handle. Just look at all the people you have standing in your corner. Each has a skill you can use to the advantage of this planet. With you in the centre and your family protecting you from all sides, you are positive to succeed."

"We all stand before you, so humbled by what we have seen. The eyes are the window to the soul and Ella, your soul speaks most loudly. We shall not leave you empty handed but rather we will each pass on a gift to you," said Anahita.

"What gifts shall they be?"

"Patience child, they will come forth when it's time."

"For now, though, our time is ending. Stay strong Ella."

Watching the Ethereal's fade into the glows that surrounded them was awe inspiring and disappointing for I had much still that I wanted to ask them. I felt strong and confident in my own right but still confused by all that was happening around me.


	77. 77 - Daddy's Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters; Ella, Adrian, Christine and others, and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Another Monday, another update. Am so tired, can barely open eyes. Short and mushy, enjoy ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven – Daddy's Girl**

When Dad and Christine returned from their honeymoon, smiles were plentiful in our expanding family. It took a while to explain what they had missed and what we had missed. I had been most nervous to discover what Dad thought of the Ethereal's who had messed with my life and given me powers. I mean it was one thing to learn that your birth had been altered to prevent a future no one wanted but to tell your parent the same thing, well I worried how Dad would take it.

I think Dad and Christine had intended to sit the three of us down, Bella, Angela, and myself, and talk through what had happened to both parties in the space we'd been apart. So, when Dad suggested we have a morning to ourselves, I was understandably worried about what would follow. Usually, if Dad wanted a word alone, I was either in trouble or he was worried about me.

"Explain to me again what these Ethereal's told you?"

He asked as we sat opposite each other on the sofa in our living room.

As relaxed as I was in the presence of Dad, I was also nervous, and that nervousness was showing in the way my hands twiddled in my lap.

"According to the five Ethereal's, my birth was supposed to be two years after Bella's but due to complications or something, my life would have been a short one and I would not have made it past my fifth birthday. The Ethereal's saw the world as it would have been without my presence and rebelled against it. That future was so bleak and dark and all-consuming that it had to be stopped. The Ethereal's engineered my birth to coincide with Bella's, thus it wasn't the doctor's fault for not seeing another baby in Renee's womb but the meddling of the Ethereal's that put me there."

The silence that stretched between us was long and deafening. I dare not lift my head from where it was staring at the floor less I see what expression Dad had on his face.

"I never want you to think that you weren't wanted. Whatever these Ethereal's conspired to create, they did not engineer the love I have for you. I will always be your Father, I will always love you and I will always care for you and look after you. No amount of manipulation from others is every going to change that. If anything, it seems I owe these Ethereal's a big thank you for saving your life. If everything is as they said, I would have lost you after just getting you and that is something I don't ever want to think about."

"Do you think Renee would have loved me if I'd been born after Bella?"

"I think Renee has her own issues that she never addressed and instead took out on you. That was not fair to either of you and I am forever sorry that you did not receive the love and affection that you should from a Mother. We could talk about 'what ifs' till the cows came home but Ella, the past is the past for a reason, we cannot walk it again."

"I was so scared you would hate me."

I'd managed to lift my eyes away from the floor and now stared at Dad's adams apple. For some reason the nervousness hadn't left my system. I had heard the words Dad had said and though it warmed me that he still loved me despite what had been engineered, it was like my soul needed more proof. It was silly because I knew my Dad loved me, but I guess I was feeling a little vulnerable now.

"When I rushed to the hospital with your Mother, she was already screaming and insulting my name but all I could think about was the bundle or bundles of joy I was going to meet. It was a long labour and Renee was less than appealing to everyone she met during that process. I remember feeling tired and dizzy, the pain in my hand from Renee's clench prominent until the first cry was sounded. Bella came first with a howl of a cry, her eyes scrunched up and fists poised to punch. I remember the devotion that came over me as I looked her over. Then, through the confusion and the love that was blossoming, Renee was asked to push again. While Bella came out with a battle cry, you came out with a whimper. You were such a slip of a thing, smaller than your sister, relaxed and almost non-moving. The nurses rushed around you, checking you over and while Bella was given to Renee to hold briefly, you were given to me. From the moment you were put in my hands, I felt an instant connection to you, it was like I could see gold threads connecting us to one another. You opened those eyes of yours briefly and gazed at me with such wonder, I didn't ever want to disappoint you."

"Dad."

"No, let me get this out. I thought my world couldn't get any happier when Bella arrived but then you popped out too and I knew, life could get better because I was gazing down upon something so innocent and so beautiful that I knew my life was set. I would protect you until the ends of the earth."

"I get it Dad."

"I don't think you do. See, from this beautiful baby came this rambunctious little toddler that had a mind of her own and wanted to do everything that she saw or touched. You walked before your sister. You were so determined to be up and running, once you started you never stopped. I never had to teach you that much, you took it upon yourself. Your eyes would get this steely expression and your brow would wrinkle up and you watched me so intently, learning how I walked for yourself. From that it was hard to stop you learning. You wanted to be independent, even from an early age you and Renee were like chalk and cheese but I never thought that much about it. I realise now that I should have seen the signs earlier. Once you started talking, you never stopped, you and Bella would have secret conversations, that, to this day, I still don't understand. It was when you came to me with a book that I knew you were really struggling because you were so independent in learning things for yourself. With reading however, you'd decided that you needed help to learn. It was one of the loveliest moments to see you pitter patter up to me and present me with a book. The depth to your eyes and the almost disappointed expression on your face melted my heart. My moments teaching you to read are some of the most prominent to me, to me it strengthened that bond we'd shared since your birth."

This was more emotional than I'd thought it would be. Dad rarely talked about his emotions but he'd got better since Christine had come into his life. My ears were red in embarrassment, I could feel my face rising in colour with every word Dad said. This trip down memory lane was embarrassing for the both of us which made me appreciate how difficult it was for Dad to talk in the first place. It was doing me good hearing what he said even if it did make me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"I should have fought Renee when she left with you both. I should have acted more like a man and put my foot down on the matter but I didn't. Renee was right in a sense, I did love my job, I still do love my job and I didn't want to leave it. My job is demanding and it meant I wasn't always around when needed. I couldn't fight to have you when I wouldn't be there to care for you but I wish I had done more. I could have worked out a way to keep the both of you and my job. Renee leaving was unfortunate but it was her taking both you and Bella that broke me. I could feel the bond we had straining under the pressure of being so far away. I tried to cope and I was strong for you. I can never take back the damage Renee did to you and I can never stop regretting that I never took action against her."

"Dad, it's ok."

"No, it's not. That vibrant, boisterous kid that you were disappeared the longer you were with Renee. No child should ever have to suffer at the hands of a parent and you survived through everything that Renee through at you but you didn't start thriving until much later. I could hear the despair in your voice and was powerless to help you. Between all our phone calls, Bella and I tried to help you as much as we could. When Renee started to let you both visit for the summer I tried to fill those weeks with as much fun and excitement as possible. I wanted to show you that you were loved and valued by at least one parent. I watched you grow up from afar but during the summer it was like you had never left and we could be a family again. I cherished the moments I got to watch you grow in, for there was no greater gift than watching you flourish. The moment you showed an interest in music, I pushed you towards that avenue. I'd read all these articles about how music helps with emotional struggles and I didn't want you to fall down a darker route. Little did I know that it was the start of something big."

"I don't think I knew it either but music just speaks to me."

"More than speaks, it practically shouts at you. Art however, art seems to speak through your soul. Watching you tackle those two things gave me hope that you would be alright with what was thrown at you. Your music had such soul to it and your art such passion and you were so delighted when doing either one activity. It became my goal to add as much music and art to the summer months as possible and I used Bella to get supplies to you when you weren't with me. Together, Bella and I grew a world that could keep you safe from the emotional torment you were subjected to."

I'd never realised just what Dad had done to keep me afloat all these years or that Dad and Bella had conspired together on it. It made me appreciate the two of them a lot more. I had just seen them as my support and not considered what my dependent state was doing to them. I would have to remember that in future, to check on the people I went to support for.

"I never realised you did so much for me."

"It was my idea. Bella would have happily told you but I figured it would just set you back or feel guilty that we were looking out for you. It didn't matter that we were miles apart, you're my daughter and I know how to look after you. I knew that in your delicate state you would jump to conclusions and I didn't want that. I wanted you to accept the help that was being offered and not question it. Don't give me that look, you know what I mean and I'm not insinuating that you're weak. Far from it, but everyone needs support in their lives and you just needed a little more than most."

"I tried to do it alone but it was too hard."

"Ella, life isn't made to be suffered alone. There is no shame in admitting that you couldn't do it alone. In fact, I think it shows more strength that you could see you weren't coping, admit it to yourself and be open to receiving help from others. I know now that if you're struggling you'll come to me or another for help but it wasn't always like that."

"It might have taken me a while to learn that I didn't have to solider things by myself. It was a learning curve I suppose because I'd gotten so used to shielding myself against things that Renee said that letting others in again was hard. I didn't want to have to burden you or Bella with the issues I was going through and while I know that was a stupid thing to do now, then I thought I was sparring you from my problems."

"Ella, we all do things in life that we regret, we always do something that holds logic to us and nonsense to everyone else. We cannot change the past but I'm a proud Father for knowing that you can now look after yourself and are confident enough to ask for help when you need it. You have grown up in many ways Ella and those ways make me proud to be your Father, everything you do makes me proud to be your Father. So, don't ever change, you hear me?"

"I think I have changed Dad but before you argue, I couldn't have stayed the same through all that has happened to me and I think it's a good thing that I've changed. I believe I've become a better person and fighting through the problems I've met has made me stronger and more resilient. Inside I'm still your little girl Dad and I always will be."

"I almost find it hard to put into words how excited I was to find out that Renee had relinquished her hold on the two of you and was allowing you two to move here and live with me. For weeks before you arrived I was rushing around like a headless chicken making sure everything was ready for your arrival. I wanted everything to be perfect for your arrival because it was important to be that you both felt at home here. I saw a change in you from the moment you arrived in Forks, it was like a weight lifted from your shoulders and that sass I'd come to associate with you came through in full force. It was like watching you transform from a caterpillar into a butterfly, shedding your old life in favour of the new. It was an amazing thing to watch Ella, you've flourished under the canopy of Forks and have transformed all our lives."

"I didn't exactly do anything Dad."

"I disagree. You let yourself live here and that did wonders for you and for everyone around you. Without your presence and Bella's presence, you'd never become friends with Angela and I never would have stumbled across Christine. You wouldn't have found someone that holds you through thick and thin and who loves you unconditionally and Bella would never have found Adrian who would fly to the moon and back to earn her love."

"It's not all been good though."

"Yet you said it yourself Ella, what has happened has made you stronger and more resilient. I believe that everything, good or bad, happens for a reason. Instead of focusing on the bad in life, look at all the good that has come to us. My love for you and Bella is never-ending, if I could cross galaxies to prove it, I would do it in a heartbeat. I never thought I'd find love again and was content to get my love from my two girls but I am lucky to have found Christine and to have earnt her love as well. It has been my biggest worry that with all these changes, we would drift apart as a family but I don't have to worry about that anymore. Bella will live forever as Adrian's consort, you will live forever when you decide to complete the bond with Edward and I will live forever because Christine started my change when we were on our honeymoon."

"What, Dad?"

"I didn't want to tell you outright, I didn't want to scare you. I know you think that being Chief of Police is my life and it was once but since you and Bella have moved to Forks, I have learnt that there is more to life than working hard and having a good career. I want more from life now, I want to share with my girls all the wonders of the world. I never thought I'd want to live forever but I believe we have a great group of people around us. We can learn from each other, grow from each other, love each other and live for eternity."

"You've thought so much about this haven't you? I didn't take you for the overly mushy type but you have changed as I have. I'll admit, finding out that you'll become immortal is a shock to the system but it is equally a relief that I won't someday have to say goodbye to you."

"Forever and always you and me kiddo, that bond isn't ever going to be broken."


	78. 78 - It's a Slippery Slope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, I merely enjoy playing in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim on my original characters Ella, Adrian, Eldre and others + the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** I apologise for the gap in updates, I was dealing with unavoidable personal issues, everything is sorted now so updates should be more regular. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight – It's a Slippery Slope**

 _'Eldre.'_

Tossing and turning in bed, the covers tangled.

 _'Eldre.'_

Scrunched up fists and furrowed brow.

 _'Eldre.'_

Toes curled and spasms started.

 _'Eldre.'_

"Ella, Ella! Wake up!"

I woke with a start, the shakes rousing me from the depths of sleep, my eyes blurring out the light of day and the person who wanted me awake. I couldn't concentrate on the attention of who wanted me awake when all I could think about was the name Eldre, what did it mean?

 _'His given name…'_

The voice whispered on the wind and I knew at once who was talking to me. I couldn't work out the voice in my dreamscape but awake I could hear the tones of Anahita, one of the Ethereal's I'd so recently met. His given name? It was another half riddle I suppose but for once I knew what she was talking about. His given name? Whose name did we need to know so badly, who were we trying to find information on? The only one I could think of was 'The Master,' for he was the one we were all trying to battle. Adrian had never given us Tristram's brothers name, but it seems that the Ethereal's knew and wanted to share the information with us. I wasn't sure what advantage it would give us but referring to him as Eldre instead of 'The Master' took away a lot of the fear that we'd instilled with the name.

"Ella, can you hear me? What's happening?"

Hearing the voice brought me back to the present and reminded me that I didn't have the luxury to escape to my thoughts when another presence was worried about me. I had been lax in my thoughts and calculations, like my talk with Dad the other day, I had to remember what my actions or lack thereof caused others.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to worry you. It was not my intension I was just thinking of something that was pushed through in my dream."

"What happened? What do you mean pushed?"

"Apparently the Ethereal's have been given a longer leash than we originally thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"They or rather Anahita punctured my dreamscape with a simple word and a sentence."

"Which was?"

"Eldre, his given name."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? They might talk in riddles but they haven't given us any wrong information. I summarize that Eldre must be the real name of 'The Master', takes the fear out of the name, doesn't it?"

"It's a sound argument but how did you jump to that conclusion?"

"What other conclusion was I supposed to jump to? There is no other person in our life whose name we desperately needed to know. It doesn't help us as such but at least we can stop calling him 'The Master', a name like that commands fear and respect, using his given name of Eldre, makes him normal."

"But he isn't normal Ella, he's dangerous."

"I know that but I don't want to fear a name on top of fearing the person."

"I see your point."

"I knew you would come around to my way of thinking."

"No need to be smug."

"We should tell the others."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of phoning Aro, maybe talking to Lauren for a bit. We should tell Adrian as well, he can put the word out in the Fey world and of course everyone in our family."

"Pretty thought out plan you have there, I'll tackle Adrian and our family if you talk to Aro?"

"Still don't like him huh?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I'm just weary of him. He's the leader of our world, there's reason vampires fear him. I'm just being cautious in case he turns on us for some reason."

"You're a wuss at heart, aren't you?"

"Am not, take that back."

"Shan't, you'll have to make me."

I squealed as Edward launched himself at me with a predatory growl and pinned me to the bed below him. I was powerless beneath him but knew he'd let me go in an instant if I asked him. Grinning from above, he held my hands above my head while he peppered my face with sweet kisses.

"Do you yield?"

"Never!"

I groaned slightly when Edward stopped kissing me but soon my groans turned to laughter as Edward started to tickle me with abandonment.

"Ok, ok, I yield," I said, when I was hoarse from laughing too much.

I was rewarded with another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the short sweet ones we'd shared before.

"I knew you'd come around."

"Hey!"

"Up you get, we've got things to do."

I hauled myself from the bed, yelping slightly as Edward swatted my bum lightly. I turned to glare at him but his innocent face was hard to stay mad at.

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"Sure," he replied mockingly.

I darted out of the way before Edward to tickle me again. He was relentless in using tickling to get his own way. There was only so much tickling I could take and I'd reached my limit for now.

To the opposite of Edward's opinion, I got on quite well with Aro and the other two Kings. I had been terrified when I'd first met them, believing them to be the devils of the vampire world but I had been showed a different side of them. Somehow, I had connected with them to the point that they opened themselves to me. Alice would say it was one of my gifts, that people were just generally drawn to me but I like to think that the three Kings had always had this softer side but just had no way of showing it. Of course, I worried should I ever disappoint the three Kings or do something to cause them anger – I knew there was only so far you could push the three of them before they fought back and I never wanted to see them in action about the court of vampires. I didn't want to get on their bad side of be eliminated for a simple mistake.

Still, I was happy to phone Aro, not just to pass on the news of 'the Masters' real name but to ask how things were going and perhaps speak about things other than war.

"Little one, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Hello Aro, just passing on some useful information."

"Something has happened?"

"Several things actually, I'm sorry I have not called before."

"It is alright little one, you are calling now. Tell me what you have learnt."

"If I were talking to anyone else they wouldn't believe me but here goes. I met five Ethereal beings who are trying to stop the evil from spreading across our world. They 'chose' me as their champion from birth and have predicted that I am the catalyst to this war. According to them, had they not interfered, I would have died as an infant. They said they have gifted me with power but I know not what that is. I thought they would give me a clue to the light I'd created before but no such luck. Last night they sent me a message through my dreams, the mysterious 'Master's real name is Eldre. We believe he is the long-lost brother of Tristram who attacked me last year. According to the family he died in childbirth but according to the trial of Tristram he was casted out of the family for being tainted with evil."

"Much has happened since we last spoke it seems little one. I wonder why you didn't call me earlier?"

"I actually assumed someone else would have filled you in. I only intended to tell you about 'the Masters' real name today but then my mouth ran away from me and I ended up telling you everything. I'm sorry that no one had told you before, we've all been rather busy but we should not have alienated you from what was happening."

"Calm yourself little one, no need to get yourself into a panic about not telling me as you have told me now. I shall now tell you what has been happening this end. We have known for some time that you were in the centre of things, we are ready to come to you and fight along your side."

"You don't have to do that."

"It has already been decided. We worked out that you were the catalyst the moment you visited us in Italy. It isn't always the obvious choice that appears to be the 'hero' of the occasion. I know you think it should be your sister because she is Adrian's consort but for whatever reason, you were picked to pull us through this darkness. We have not been idle at Volterra, this war includes us all and we have been training our army as well as reaching out to others that will help in the fight to win."

"Sounds like you are more committed than I am."

"I think, little one, that we just have more experience with war than you and that isn't a bad thing. Never doubt your actions or what you are doing for I hazard a guess that the way you go about things is the right way. It never hurts to have an army and we do not know what we'll be faced with on the battlefield. I would like it to be an even playing field but we cannot count on that. We have put out feelers and have a very nice reward in place for anyone who has information. No results yet but I live in hope. Whatever gift you've been granted with by these Ethereal's you've talked about, I suggest you find out what that is as soon as you can. We are but a phone call away and I don't have to see the future to know that we'll be seeing you soon. Storm clouds have been chasing the sun, the time to move forward draws near and this 'Master' or Eldre as we now must call him won't stay hidden forever."

"I will work hard Aro, I will fight till the fight is won. I do not want to disappoint you or anyone else."

"I doubt you will disappoint me little one, until we speak again, do not over work yourself. We are all here for you – and trust I don't say that often."

"I'll look after myself Aro, I wouldn't want to have you or Caius and Marcus snapping at my heels because I've overworked myself."

"Be sure that you don't little one. Go in peace now, I have more planning to do."

We said our goodbyes and though I was sad I hadn't been able to talk to him about Lauren and Alec, I did feel more positive about things to come knowing that the Volturi Kings were looking out for me and had offered their ability in knowledge, strategy, and war.

Opting not for the comforting embrace of the family around me, I walked from the house and into the forest just beyond the Cullen's home. I didn't wander far but it was far enough that should anything happen, no one would be hurt.

Tempting fate wasn't something I wanted to do anymore, but was something that seemed to follow me like the plague. It would be just my luck to try and end up causing some catastrophe. The last and only time I'd produced what I now called the 'bright light', was in a situation where I feared for my life, it had come forward naturally and without consent. I'd closed my eyes, thrust my hands out and the light had come forth.

Feeling decidedly stupid, I tried closing my eyes, holding my hands out before me and conjuring up the feelings I'd felt the last time it had happened. It didn't surprise me that nothing came of that action other than me feeling embarrassed by my stupidity. It wasn't exactly like there was a science to this or a guide on 'how to unlock your superpower', I just had my knowledge of superhero films to go on and the powers of those around me.

I was in unchartered waters, more so because I had guides who spoke in riddles and a destiny that could make or break the world. I was feeling decidedly sassy but my sassiness couldn't unlock what I wanted. No matter how many times I through my hands in front of me, no matter how many emotions or feelings I tried to feel, no matter how many memories I conjured, I couldn't bring forth the bright light I'd once harnessed.

 _'Not yet Ella.'_

Freezing on the spot, the voice on the wind didn't make me feel any easier. Quite the opposite, in fact, it made me more determined to unlock the bright light power. It was easy in life to get angry about things that happened to you. I had learnt a lot about getting angry, and getting sad. I was determined not to experience either of those emotions here. I was in fact experiencing frustration which was equally annoying. I was hoping for a quick discovery, I was hoping for a green light in all this redness.

 _"It'll come forth when it's time, don't force it."_

"What if I want to force it," I argued into the forest air.

 _"That's not how it works Ella."_

"Couldn't even give me a moment of easiness, could you? Is everything a battle to you people?"

 _"Rome was not built in a day."_

"I might die in the time it takes you to let me discover the powers you gave me."

 _"Have patience."_

"I'll give you something to be patient about in a minute."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness?"

"Fucking hell!"

I clutched my heart in fear as the voice behind me spoke, I turned to discover an actual person standing behind me in the clearing. My heart beat like it was about to explode.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"Life's too short, besides scaring the shit out of you was hilarious."

"What? Is it your job to cause people potential heart attacks?"

"No, but why waste an opportunity?"

My mind was full of sass. Never mind that this person had come out of nowhere and given me the biggest scare, I had no time for anger or fear. The stranger was right in a sense, life was too short and I'd experienced negative emotions like fear, anger, worry far too long. It was time to put them on the backburner and regain more of the confident, strong, woman I knew I was.

The stranger was staring at me as I talked to myself in my mind. The stranger was female, she looked unlike anyone I had ever met before. She dressed as if she'd only just discovered clothes and wanted to try everything at once. One of her eyes was green while the other was purple. She stood, putting more weight on her right foot, with her hands on her hips, staring at me with bottomless eyes.

"You can ask you know," she said offhandedly.

"What?"

"The questions you have."

I huffed, slightly annoyed that she'd seen through me so easily.

"Go on…or would you feel safer if you 'took me to your leader' or something?"

"Fine, you caught me. Who are you? Why are you here? Were you looking for me or was the scare unintentional?"

"Good questions, I was expecting to be hogtied back to where you live and be thrown in a prison cell."

"Ok, this isn't medieval times, I'm not going to take you to my Castle dungeon and lock away the key."

"Huh. Humans have progressed more than I thought. Sometimes I live in isolation and forget about the world around me."

"Figures."

"I'm going to ignore what I assume was a vague insult there. To answer your questions, my name is Vattie, never Vat. I am here to give you some friendly advice and news. So, yes, I was looking for you intentionally."

"Seriously? Vattie? That's your name."

"It was the name I chose many a millennium ago and while it might sound like a stupid name now, it was once a name that carried much weight. Would you like me to share my news now or will we be going somewhere?"

"Fine, I'll lead the way but no funny business. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

Through our banter you'd never believe that one of us were human while the other was a vampire.

Walking into the Cullen's house with a stranger was a sure-fire way to get everyone gathered together. Edward, I could see was itching to get me to safety by his side and though I went willingly to ease his mind, I didn't believe this Vattie character was here to harm me – _ironic right? That someone might not be out to kill me!_

"Don't start the attack before you've heard what she has to say. So far, all she's done is scare the shit out of me when she snuck up behind me. Oh, and her name is Vattie."

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up behind people?" asked Edward.

I burst out laughing, "that's what I said."

"It's true, she did. You two must be scarily synced to have voiced the same opinion. Then again, I can see how close the two of you are, you're mated right?"

I nodded, she didn't need to know that the mate bond wasn't completed. I didn't want to start a conversation about my sex life.

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight or anything, I'm here to help you guys out, so don't shoot the messenger."

"I do have some questions…for starters, how did you find us? This isn't your fight so why join in?"

"Finding you was actually easier than I thought once I asked the right questions. You see, everyone in the Fey world and the supernatural world is on the lookout for Eldre – and yes, I know who that is – but they're also on the lookout to anyone willing to join the cause and help eradicate the oncoming darkness. You're right in a sense, this isn't my fight but there will be no place for me in Eldre's dark Kingdom. I have enough trouble now as it is. I mean, my eyes aren't two different colours for fun. I'm a rare breed in the supernatural world, I'm both vampire and fey – a paring that has more deaths than survivals. I'm an outcast in whichever camp I put my feet but if Eldre succeeds in his plan, I know I'll be doomed to a life of torture and control. I don't want that, thus here I am."

"I've never heard of a vampire fey hybrid," said Carlisle.

"Well, you better get used to it because you're looking at one."

"I didn't mean any respect."

"Then don't talk like you're looking at a specimen collection."

"My apologies."

"Could you just tell us the news you came here to impart?" I asked.

"People talk when they underestimate who is around to listen. Eldre's plans have changed. Ella's life is on the line. He started thinking Ella would be a mere pawn in his game of consuming the world in darkness, but it seems that his view on you have now changed. In a form of obsession if you will, he wishes both to eradicate you and keep you by his side. It is slippery news and not news that I think you want to hear. Eldre has been gathering forces in the Fey world for years now and having sold his soul to the darkness he commands has indeed taken a toll on him and certainly corrupted him. If I may suggest?"

"Go ahead."

"Rumour has it that the Volturi are on your side in this battle between light and dark, but I beg you not to leave it there. Take a bigger stand, collect as many followers as you can. You might not want to put people in danger, but I firmly believe that if you look, there will be more people willing to risk themselves for a future that doesn't involve death for everyone."

"It is unsettling to learn that I am more than a pawn in Eldre's game of war. It is not something I would like to focus on lest it consumes me. You're right, I dislike the idea of putting people in danger, but I also know the cost should we fail. I would be a fool not to consider your advice. There are many factors at play here and it would be stupid not to bring them altogether."

"I don't just bring the news that Eldre's plans have changed or that he is spiralling out of control. I wouldn't have come if I couldn't offer more than just words of counsel. I have many contacts around the worlds of the supernatural. I can't track all of them down myself. I need some help."

"Carlisle and I also have contacts we can convince to help, if any of your contacts are near ours I am happy to seek them out for you," said Jasper.

"I'm so glad you have been open to what I've had to say. I must admit I hadn't expected this scenario. I had rather thought I'd be dismembered before I had a chance to talk."

"We aren't animals here…some of us have manners!"


	79. 79 - Creating an Army

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to Ella, Adrian, Christine etc and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Wow, this is my longest chapter to date! ( & I cut so much out of it) Was fun to write this chapter, enjoy. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine – Creating an Army**

According to the research I had done and the information I had committed to memory, there had only been three occasions in the last four hundred years where the Volturi have come together in their entirety to remove a problem or threat to their kind. Never had opposing supernatural creatures joined forces to fight together and yet that was what we were trying to do right now.

I never thought I'd be the one to 'create an army' and I never thought I'd be someone to be involved in a war. Vattie had stayed with us after she imparted her knowledge and had taken to following me around like my own personal bodyguard. It was easy to see that Vattie craved attention and acknowledgement from others. Despite her sass and her confidence, being an outcast in both the Fey and supernatural worlds had had a big effect on her.

It was sad really, to think that people had shunned her because she was different. It seemed that whatever culture you belonged to, people still avoided that which wasn't the 'norm'.

It was a risk bringing the entire Volturi coven to Forks, as there was always a vampire waiting in the wings to usurp them. However, it was like an agreement had been issued with all vampires, halting any rivalling actions while the bigger threat was taken care of.

Edward and I – and Vattie – had searched the woods for a big enough plain for everyone to camp in. True to the Volturi elegance, Aro had sent what he called 'tents' in advance for us to put up for them. These 'tents' couldn't be further from the word, they were more like medieval royalty tents with their own trimmings, accessories and luxuries.

I was a small group of Edward, Rose, Emmett, and myself that greeted the arriving Volturi off from their private jet – FYI finding a spot in the woods where a giant private plane could land safely was a nightmare!

Carlisle and Esme had gone to bring two coven's backs, The Denali's, and The Irish coven. Jasper and Alice had gone to track down Jasper's friends; Peter and Charlotte and to pick up the nomads Vattie had mentioned. Vattie had finally left my side to hunt down two covens; The Rainforest Coven and The Singapore Coven. Angela and Christine had used their contacts to bring their witches coven together and Ben's family would be coming with their coven also.

The cut an imposing image, striding from the plane in a triangle formation, with the three Kings leading the possession. I got another glimpse of their imposing faces and the fear they instilled in others. Once, I would have found their stare intimidating but now I was looking into the eyes of people I considered my family. My family seemed to be growing with every blink of my eyes, who would have thought that my life would turn out this way. My childhood demanded a bigger family where I had none and now in my teenage years, I was getting the family I wanted. I had never been more grateful for my open mind as I was seeing all the family it had given me.

Aro greeted me first with two air kisses and a predatory smile upon his face. Caius greeted me next, getting me in a headlock and messing my hair up. Marcus greeted me last with a bone crushing hug that said more than words could have.

Sometimes I had to pinch myself to prove that what was happening was real.

An ear-splitting squeal was all that prepared me for the body that ran full pelt at me and seemed intent to squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh my gosh I have missed you so much!"

"Hi Lauren, missed you too but if you don't let go there's a serious chance your hair might choke me…"

"Still as sassy as ever I see."

"You wouldn't like me any other way."

Lauren linked arms with me, and not to be left out, Jane took my other arm. Alec trailed after us. We passed the amused faces of Edward and the Cullen's and passed the pouting faces of the three Kings. I guess having a big family was hard when everyone wanted to have time with you.

Today, and the days to come were a waiting game. A type of downtime if you will before the main event. We couldn't fully start strategizing until all the players were on the floor and for that we had to wait for Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Vattie to return with the people they'd managed to persuade.

I suppose it was historical to see everyone come together like this and had I have less on my plate I might have revelled in it. However, as much as I allowed myself to have fun, I also had to remind myself what was at stake and try and keep a cool head about it.

"So, Italy is amazing, I must have eaten my weight in gelato since I've been there. Sometimes I find it hard to work with such beauty around me, but Jane has been great at keeping me on the straight and narrow and Alec found a unique way of keeping me focused. I mean I always just did the bare minimum when it came to school work but now, well, I didn't realise I could have such good grades. Of course, I've missed you and everyone here. I tried to keep in contact with my parent's, but they made it very difficult and, in the end, communication stopped. It hurts but I have a bigger family around me, so I try not to let it bother me. You look good Ella, how's Edward? Is the relationship back on track? Gosh, I have so many questions to ask you."

Lauren talked a mile a minute and it was disorientating. I tried to lip read but she kept turning away from me and all her words seemed to fold into each other.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Jane.

"She has been particularly excited to see you; the Castle has its limitations and Volterra is not so cloudy during these months. She has missed walking around outside."

"That, I can understand. We're lucky here in Forks with it being so cloudy and gloomy. I can't imagine how isolating it can be if you're a vampire living somewhere predominately sunny and are forced to stay inside. Honestly, I don't understand why you would live somewhere predominately sunny if you were a vampire, that's like asking for trouble."

"That sentence got away from you didn't it."

"Yeah…I ramble more these days."

"Lauren's right though, you do look good."

"Thanks, I've just been focusing in living in the present and less about living for the future because if I think too far about what could happen, my mood goes down. I'd prefer to stay at the top of the slide than find myself at the bottom of it."

"Sounds like a good attitude you have there," said Alec.

"So, what has been happening in our absence?" asked Lauren.

"Dad and Christine got married, the expansion building on the house was completed. Angela and Christine are a welcomed addition to our family and I'm so proud of Dad. He's been deserving of a happy conclusion for years now and I'm so happy he has finally found someone who loves him as much as he loves them."

"I was sorry to miss the wedding, it looked like a beautiful day," said Lauren.

"How do you know that?"

"Alice sent pictures."

"Of course, she did. Well, while Dad and Christine were on their honeymoon, Bella, Angela and myself stayed with the Cullen's and then the slippery slope started. I'd been hearing the voices and seeing cryptic visions of these Ethereal beings for some time now, but they led me through my sleep walking towards a field behind the back of the Cullen's house and introduced themselves to me."

"Ella this is big, the Kings will want to hear about this."

"Don't worry, I believe that Edward is telling them of this now."

"What were they like?"

"Different from anything I've ever seen and they each glowed with an aura that only I could see."

"Do they have names?"

"Yes. There are three females; Anahita, Aella and Azar. The last two are male; Amara and Adaih. They each have a gift. Anahita commands water. Aella commands wind/air. Azar commands fire. Amara commands the earth. Adaih commands the void (death). They spoke in their usual riddles but the Ethereal's intervened with fate to bring my birth forward and annihilate the possibility of my death. Basically, those beings that sit above the Ethereal's allowed these five to interfere with life because the darkness Eldre commands cannot be allowed to dominate the world and had they stepped back and not done anything then the world as we know it would be ended."

"You don't do things by halves do you?" mocked Alec.

"So, this Eldre fellow is who be believe the Master really is?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, supposedly Tristram's – the guy who broke my leg at the theme park – younger brother who was abandoned by the family for being 'evil'."

"Ever thought our lives are like a comic book?"

"Every damn day. The Ethereal's said they'd each give me a gift. I had a vision telling me that I am the one with the responsibility to rid the world of Eldre, which, is a lot of pressure for one person. I was training near the Cullen's house, trying to produce the bright light that burst from my hands during the battle with Laurent I didn't get very far at all but was interrupted by the arrival of Vattie."

"Vattie? Is that a person?"

"Not with that name."

"Guys please! Stop laughing! Vattie is a person. She's lovely really, if, a bit eccentric. She's half vampire, half fey and she's the one that suggested we collect as many vampires to our cause. She also informed us that Eldre has an unnatural obsession with me. What started as a game using me as a pawn has turned into a game where Eldre cannot decide whether he wants me dead or ruling by his side. The darkness that consumes him has wreaked havoc on his brain and where he was once in control of it now that control slips away."

"So, the controller of darkness is basically a nutty wacko?" asked Lauren.

"A nutty wacko with power, yes."

"Well, no one said life was easy…"

"Shut up."

* * *

[x]

I felt like I now knew how the Pensives felt when they arrived at the camp before they fought the White Queen. Every day brought new sights to the clearing in the forest, new looks, and new chances to get to know people. The tents in the field became my new home away from home because letting this lot loose in Forks was only asking for trouble. The Volturi had signed a written missive with Dad that they wouldn't hunt in Forks or surrounding areas. They'd hunt in Seattle and beyond, but it seems the Kings were masters at preparing for the future and their private jet also included many blood bags – I didn't even want to know where they got that many from and how they got them.

I was learning so much from the people around me that it felt less like we were preparing for a war and more like a career day at school. It was interesting to watch everyone interact, the field was currently dominated with just vampires but even then, there was such diversity, such culture, that I sometimes didn't know which way to look.

I spent much of my time with Caius, which surprised many a person because he was known at the most snide and violent of the three Kings. Caius was a tremendous strategist, his brothers joked that he was born war hungry, but I think Caius's passion lay in logics. He was passionate about learning how things worked, how they could be improved and how he could solve any problems that arises. Caius immitted a sense of childishness when we hung out, his emotionless front fell away as he teased me as any brother would.

Caius and his brothers came from a time where showing emotion was the equivalent of signing your death warrant. It was no surprise to me that it had taken Caius longer to drop that façade as his brothers. War needs a certain type of face and not one that convinces the other side that you're a weak target. I was smug that Caius felt he could show his true self with me, but I always let him lead the conversation when we chatted because I wanted to see him come out of his shell by himself and knew how difficult it would be for him if I acknowledged his childish behaviour.

Caius had all the interesting stories of the past while Marcus had all the factual stories of the past. Marcus would often appear out of nowhere and drop a book in my lap. I always read what was given me, knowing that Marcus was a man of few words and this was his way of showing affection.

I'd have spent all my time in the field with my extended family if I could, but unfortunately school still needed attendance. I suppose that school provided the normalcy that was missing in every other part of life and I didn't want my school grades to suffer with everything that was going on. I needed to keep a high score to guarantee my acceptance into college. I could only imagine what mischief occurred while the Cullen's and I were in school. Angela kept Bella and I focused on our school work while the school hours passed us by. Even Dad had set us a curfew of 10pm on weekdays and 11pm on weekends. It was a relief really to have the curfew because it stopped me from using all hours of the day to worry or train to unlock my powers.

I'd given up on trying to replicate the feelings I had when last the white light burst from me. Finally listening to the Ethereal voices in my head, I steered away from that and tried not to think about the powers I'd been given too hard. I'd been told they'd come forth naturally and that forcing them would only slow the process. It was frustrating of course, but there was no use getting angry about it when there were other things to be done.

The first bit of excitement arrived two weeks after the Volturi had dominated life. Carlisle and Esme arrived back on a dreary Monday morning. Bella, Angela, and I had just finished our homework, with the help of Caius and Marcus – who proved very knowledgeable when it came to teenage homework. With homework finished, we had two hours till curfew to spend with those set up in the field, with the arrival of Carlisle and Esme, the excitement level rose.

Behind the Cullen seniors were a group of nine vampires. I vaguely recognised some of them.

"We did not expect you back for a couple of days," said Edward.

"We thought it better to be back as soon as possible."

I waved to the vampires standing behind Carlisle, they looked so out of place and apprehensive to be in a field with the entirety of their rulers. I hoped to ease the tension with my face, even if they looked at me oddly, they would be distracted from the tension and excitement running through the camp.

"For those of you that don't know, let me introduce you to the Denali Coven; led by Tanya, these are her sisters Kate and Irina. To the right of Irina is Cameron and Eleazar who are mates and Garrett who is the mate of Kate."

Carlisle's voice rang loud and clear across the camp as he introduced the group of six that stood behind his left shoulder. I remembered that last time we'd spoken about the Denali Coven, Garrett was not mentioned, so he must be a new addition. Looking at the Denali's would have been intimidating if I wasn't already immune to the beauty of vampires. Tanya, Kate, and Irina could give some famous models a run for their money, they were the quintessential 'perfect beauty'. Cameron looked like a haven, her smile was wide and open, inviting you in and Eleazar stood hovering at her shoulder, keeping her sheltered from the storms of life. Garrett looked like a troublemaker and you could tell he loved Kate.

Though Carlisle had been precise in his introductions, no one made a move to make their own introductions, so I took a big leap of fate and took the first step. If I'd been in their shoes I'd have been sweating buckets of anxiety as everyone just stood looking at me.

I started with Tanya and moved down the line of her coven, saying hello, introducing myself and shaking hands as I went. My introductions broke the tension that had slithered into the camp and everyone relaxed around me. Honestly, they were a bunch of grown babies, we're supposed to be on the same side, coming together to fight a common enemy and the Volturi were busy trying to intimidate anyone who entered the camp.

Well, not on my watch. I wanted to make sure everyone was happy and comfortable. We were asking a lot for them to come and join our cause. I wanted everyone who volunteered to feel welcomed and relaxed. They need to trust me as I hoped to trust them. We wouldn't have a chance at winning this if there was no trust between us.

With the introduction of the Denali Coven finished, they moved to sit with the remaining Cullen's that were spread out over the camp. Carlisle then moved onto introducing the Coven that where standing behind his left shoulder.

"Standing with me now is the Irish Coven, Siobhan and Liam lead the coven and standing with them is their sister Maggie."

Just like with the Denali Coven, I was the first to walk forward and introduce myself to Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Straight away I could tell the different between the Irish Coven and the Denali Coven. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie were more laid back and relaxed than the Denali's had been.

As I said hello to Maggie she had words to say back.

"You really are happy to see us, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm grateful for you coming and I'm excited to get to know you better."

"No lies."

"Of course not."

"You misunderstand me. My ability is that I can detect when anyone is lying. I'm simply surprised that everything you have said is genuine. It is not often I meet people like yourself."

"Erh, well, thanks I guess."

The Irish Coven sauntered past me and Maggie surprised me further by going and sitting next to Marcus. Straight away they launched into conversation and I must have been starring for a while because eventually Maggie caught my eye and winked at me.

Strange indeed.

We were like a big group of Meerkats, constantly poking our heads above ground to see if any newcomers had arrived, all the while watching as time moved quickly before our eyes. It was a little anti-climactic and rubbed on the expectations I had. I had pictured everyone arriving at the same time, joyful and focused they would be and we'd get right down to it straight away. It wasn't like that. People were coming in dribs and drabs.

I think it was getting to me because I was bored. I was willing some action to happen when I should have been focused on enjoying the present without any danger looming. I was finding it fun to 'people watch'. I had expected something to happen after introductions were over for the Denali and Irish Coven, but I'd been rather disappointed that people had continued with their conversations as if nothing had happened. It did afford me a chance to see without being scrutinized. Sitting next to Edward with his arm around my waist, I leaned into his embrace and viewed all the vampires around me.

I was still interested to know the dynamic between Marcus and Maggie but wasn't going to intrude on the heated discussion they were having. Siobhan and Liam were chatting to Carlisle and Esme, catching up on what has been going on in their lives. Kate and Garrett seemed to be having a lover's quarrel, though their smiles gave them away. I saw Jane step up to Kate, which made Garrett nervous, fearing her reputation or power I wasn't certain. I could tell Jane wanted to talk to Kate and not Garrett, though the latter seemed reluctant to leave Kate alone.

"They're talking about their powers," said Edward.

"I did wonder. Jane doesn't usually approach people."

"Jane's ability is pain in its simplest form, as you know, while Kate can produce an electrical current. Jane is interested in how that transfers into pain and whether Kate can use her gift for other means."

"Oh."

"Are you enjoying watching?"

"I'm enjoying sitting here with you, observing others is simply a bonus."

Edward rewarded me with a kiss I wanted to take further but couldn't with so many people around us.

"Why do Tanya, Kate and Irina look so tense?"

"Probably because their last meeting with the Volturi didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Their 'Mother' committed a crime and was slaughtered for it. Though she wasn't a good leader of the coven, she still represented family to the three of them and learning to live without her was rough for the first couple of hundred years."

"Oh, I get it. It must be hard to see their 'Mothers murderers' collected together. Though I believe the three Kings would not have acted in such a way could they avoid it."

"Indeed, but old wounds are hard to heal."

"I am sorry for them then."

"They would appreciate that, I think. Why don't you go talk to Bella for a while, you have been ignoring her since the Volturi arrived and with Adrian away she'll benefit from your company."

"Sometimes Edward, you are just too cute for words," I said before I pecked him on the lips and sauntered off.

Bella was back at home, so back home I went.

"Hey Bells."

"Ella, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't spend time with my sister anymore?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I just don't want you to feel left out Bella."

"I don't. I mean, I'm sad that Adrian isn't here now but I'm not on deaths door. I've got plenty of school work to get done and I've started reading again."

"Bella, you need to get out of the house."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, be a hermit, see if Adrian still likes you when he comes back and you're all pasty from being inside all this time."

"Ella!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'll just keep you company in silence then."

* * *

[x]

There was an interlude if you will between the arriving vampires and those of us who awaited them. This came in the form of Christine, who had rounded up the witches in the coven she belonged too. Added to this, Ben and his family and their coven arrived also.

I was not as well verse in witches as I was in vampires, but I still tried to get to know the witches and wizard that I did not know when they arrived. I was not as good at my introductions as I had been with the arriving vampires, but I think that was because I knew very little about witches.

I knew Christine and Angela very well, but I had seen minimal amounts of their power and the help they gave my mind back during those tortured months, I had little to no recollection of. Christine had promised to show me more after my speech to her but my interest in the witch covens was minimal.

What I enjoyed however, was the conversations I got to observe, the interactions of Christine and Ben's father Abraham with the three Kings and the interactions between Angela and Ben.

I did not know what the relations between the witches and the vampires was like or if there was an animosity involved. I knew from extensive chats with Marcus that several supernatural races had been wiped out to extinction due to the many wars in the early years of the Kings reign. I was pleased to discover that the witches and the vampires could get along without wanting to kill each other. I often saw Christine conversing with Marcus about the strengths of her coven and how they could be incorporated into the vampire way of life. Likewise, I often saw Abraham strategizing with Caius in a manner that made everyone else steer clear.

What interested me most were the interactions between Angela and Ben. For I knew that Angela had had a crush of Ben for a long time now and their relationship had been stalled by Ben's constant trips to the Fey world. It was like watching birds fly for the first time. There were a lot of stumbling steps, awkward moments, and mumbled words. Angela had been brave enough to hold Ben's hand but I had seen no further PDA from them. Angela had confided in me that Ben had changed in his prolonged visits to the Fey world and while she still had feelings for him, she didn't know if he reciprocated them or if he even wanted to continue the relationship.

Angela had opted for a 'wait and see' method and was using her alone time with Ben to better know him and open the line of communication between them. I didn't know whether Ben was the right person for Angela, but I would remain her sister and her confidant should she need it and hope that Ben proved to be the right match for her.

* * *

[x]

It was fun winding Bella up. It hadn't just been that one evening either. I'd stuck by her side for the next two days as well. Following her around school was the last straw for her and she begged me to stop following her. Of course, I had requests, I would stop following her if she came to the camp with me. I knew Lauren was dying to see her and Angela had been missing Bella also. Bella had got herself into a funk that Angela hadn't been able to get her out of, so it was good I'd come along to sweep her off her feet – metaphorically of course.

Bella avidly avoided the three Kings, but she was confident enough to hang out with Jane, Alec, and Lauren. Felix unnerved her, but she liked Demetri well enough. It was pleasing to see her interacting with others. I hadn't realised how she retreated into her shell when Adrian wasn't around, it wasn't something I wanted her to get used to. She was a strong, powerful woman who could face anything heads on regardless of whether she had a man by her side or not. I think she was just missing Adrian, who'd gone back to the Fey world to gather volunteers and resources. Bella would have gone with him had she not had school to worry about.

Fortunately, it seemed she was about to see a bit of excitement. I'd been chatting to Aro when I noticed Edward tense up. It was funny how I could tell when Edward's tense was good or bad. I knew this tense now was because he was reading the mind of someone fast approaching but seeing as he wasn't crouching before me in a protected stance, I knew the coming arrival wasn't dangerous.

Bella was sitting by my side, fidgeting with the hem of her jumper, her forehead creased with worry. Absentmindedly I took her hand in mind and squeezed, she squeezed back but I didn't let go. Bella needed some comfort and I was going to give it to her. She'd do the same to me and outside of Adrian, I knew Bella best just as she knew me.

Edward's tense posture relaxed finally, and a grin bloomed on his face. Call me a seer but I was pretty sure that smile meant that family was approaching. Family, that may have been absent chasing down supporters.

I was right of course, as Jasper and Alice sauntered into the clearing – _and quite smug about it too._ The group that followed them was more mismatched than seeing the Denali and Irish Coven stand side by side. The first that caught my eye were a couple that I knew well from the stories Jasper had told me, though I'd never met them till now. Peter and Charlotte looked normal by anyone's standards, but I knew there was much more to them than meets the eye. Jasper had told me all about his past and the strong bonds he'd formed with the couple, they were his extended family and a source of comfort when things got hard for him.

I tuned out Jasper's introduction of them, for I already knew their names, but I didn't forget to introduce myself to them. I wanted to give the two of them a tight hug but didn't want anyone one else arriving to feel left out only getting a handshake. I shouldn't have worried about something so little, but I did. I did however, let them know how happy I was that they were here and how excited I was to get to know them better. If they were surprised, they didn't show it but I could feel the pride radiating from Jasper and knew that I'd said the right thing to his friends.

Peter and Charlotte stepped away with Jasper – though not too far from Alice – leaving the latter to introduce the three weary vampires behind her.

"I took Vattie's list with me when we went to find Peter and Charlotte. Behind me we have Jezabel, Simon and Poppy."

Though Alice again continued to speak, I tuned her out in favour of observing the three nomad vampires.

Jezabel was tall and thin, black wavy hair was cut into a bob and the clothes she wore extenuated her prominent collarbone. She gazed out at everyone with suspicion and a little bit of fear.

Simon looked like a bear – literally. Short, round, muscled to the high heavens. You could have thrown a truck at him and watched him turn it into dust in mere seconds. He had ginger hair, tired eyes and a smirk upon his face that seemed never-ending.

Poppy was also small but small can be mighty which I thought might be the case with her. Her fingers kept twitching like she was itching to grab something. Her long hair and doe like eyes made her appear innocent and young – harmless even. Yet I knew she wasn't, but I wondered if she played the innocent card when she hunted.

Except for the Denali Coven, none of the other arriving vampires were animal drinkers. It was a risk having so many human drinking vampires in one place, Since, he'd been back, Carlisle had started to draw up a spreadsheet that showed when each group of vampires could go out and hunt so as not to draw attention to themselves. It was genius really but hilarious to me seeing the mass entourage of vampires be organised by excel Microsoft.

* * *

[x]

I learnt in the days that followed Jasper and Alice's return, that Poppy was a kleptomaniac, especially with shiny things and used her doe eyes and innocent expressions to try and get what she wanted. She may look like a child, but she was turned when she was twenty-five and we were quickly learning not to be fooled by her. It was a game to her but after being on the receiving end of Caius's legendary anger, she avoided certain people.

Jezebel, I'd learned, was a woman on the prowl. She eyed up each man she came across like candy in a candy store. It was unnerving at best and sickening at worst. That she had tried to sink her claws into Edward didn't adhere her to me. She'd been sorry when I'd stepped in and confirmed that he was off the market and soon to be mated officially but she still looked at him with wistfulness in her eyes. That had been the starting point for me to hate her but as I observed her actions more closely, I saw that her wistfulness came forth when she looked upon the couples of the camp. I realised then that she was looking for a mate herself and craved what all couples had: love, companionship, and a place to call home. It was interesting to me, to see that though they were dead, vampires still behaved a lot like humans whether they lived alongside them or not.

Simon was a funny one. He looked stern and intimidating by first glance, but I'd quickly realised his looks were very deceiving. Simon was a trickster and a troublemaker. In fact, if you put Simon and Poppy together you got a combo where you couldn't trust what they said or what they did. Simon liked to make people laugh but he also enjoyed humiliating or embarrass someone if the outcome had everyone laughing. He didn't humiliate or embarrass to poke fun or be mean, it was just his form of trying to lighten the mode.

To my everlasting delight, Adrian had returned some nights after the arrival of Jasper and Alice. Bella had perked up at once but seemed to have taken my nightly chat with her to heart. She didn't need a man to make her happy nor did she need to hide away in her shell when her man wasn't present. Imagine my surprise when Adrian, upon hearing how Bella had been behaving, apologised profusely, and said that he shouldn't have been so blind or stupid. It had been quite a while since Bella had officially been made consort to Adrian but their mating process if you will, was different from that of say vampires. Bella had been feeling the strain of their non-consummated bond, causing her to retreat into herself as a way of protection.

While relieved that Bella wasn't turning into a moping mess, I chastised Adrian for not realising what the separation would do to Bella. Granted, Adrian hadn't though Bella would even feel the separation pull, but still, she should have accounted for it as a possibility.

With Adrian had come Tyler and a host of trusted advisors. These were people that Adrian had handpicked and people who would become his 'court' when he became King. There were twelve in total and they varied in height, size, age, colour, you name it, each one was as different as the next but they all had one thing in common – undying devotion to Adrian. When Adrian had introduced them all to us I had tried my best to remember their names and be a good host and introduce myself, but I must admit they weren't all that interested in me. It was Bella who held their gaze, Bella whose words they yearned for and whose eyes they followed. It was not surprising, and I wasn't at all jealous by their behaviour. Bella would one day be their Queen, it was natural that they would want to get to know her.

It was a relief that I didn't have to play host to at least one group of volunteers and it was amusing to watch Bella blunder through the group. Bella and public speaking didn't go hand in hand and she was finding Adrian's advisors hard to deal with. Embarrassment was constantly upon her face but with Adrian by her side I knew she'd rise to the challenge and become that who she ought to be. It was a delight to see it happening first hand, I would always want the best for Bella and here I was watching as she met advisors that would one day call her Queen.

My days became routine, home for breakfast with family, school where we focused on schoolwork and not what was coming, homework at the Cullen's and evening at the camp. The weekends were different. Mornings were spent doing homework and chores. Then I usually spent time alone with Edward before we spent the rest of the day either at the Cullen's or at the camp. It was relaxing having a routine set up because without it I felt lost and didn't want to feel like I was drowning under the pressure of everything. The routine allowed me to focus my mind and enjoy the present without worrying about everything else. It also meant that I devoted time to the things that were important and the people that were special.

With so many people now at the camp, I didn't want any one of my friends or family to feel left out or ignored by me. The routine allowed me to see everyone without that happening and for once, I wasn't mocking Carlisle's spreadsheet for the outcome was perfect for me.

I had started to do some sketches of the camp, leaning back against Edward on the grass, a picnic basket by our sides, my hand darted across the page as I sketched out what was in front of me. Edward was content to hold me against him, his fingers twirling my hair as he hummed in contentment. I always loved it when Edward played with my hair, it comforted me and felt intimate in an innocent way.

Looking around the camp was like being at a festival. There were groups scattered around, each doing their own thing. Some were talking, some were training, some were showing off their skills but the tension and the fear that was first here had completely dissipated. The hostile attitudes I'd expected from a group of vampires had disappeared. The Kings, of course, still had to keep up appearances but I managed to see the three of them several times a week in their tents where they could be themselves. It also gave me a chance to better know their wives, who I couldn't think could better complement their partners – I was wrong! If anything, the wives were more fun than their counterparts. It did make me a little sad to think that Marcus was still alone but I knew that as much as I wanted to help, I couldn't play matchmaker vampire when the mate bonds were so strong – Marcus was waiting for his mate and wouldn't take a causal relationship over the hope that he'd find his match.

My sketches were half done, and I was already thinking of transferring it onto canvases and painting them to perfection when we got the first clue that others were arriving. Or rather, Edward told me that he could hear other minds approaching and I set down my sketching tools and waited for what was to come.

Vattie, though I still struggled with that name, came bounding into the camp all smiles and giggles. Her laugh was unnerving, like a spooky child in a horror film but putting that aside I was glad to have her back. Before she'd left I'd become a little agitated by her constant following and needed to protect. I had thought Edward would be annoyed with her protecting his mate, but he set me straight. Vattie's 'power' if you will, was protecting. He said that her power led her to people that needed protecting and that she would protect them diligently until they were safe, and she was needed elsewhere.

 _Anyway, back to the present and away from my internal thoughts._

Two groups of vampires stood behind Vattie. The first looked like tall, strong warriors, their skin was dark, and their eyes spoke of a hundred wonders. The second group had sharp angular faces with piercing eyes and hands trained to fight with the swords strapped at their sides.

Vattie introduced the warriors first.

"May I present the Rainforest Coven, led by Kmar. This is Charles, Twiggy and Mya.

Kmar was the strongest of the four, male, broad shouldered with hands larger than my face. His body rippled with unseen power and though his face smiled, his eyes were constantly scanning the environment around him.

Charles was about half the size of Kmar, weedy where Kmar was strong. Charles had watery eyes, - or at least the appearance of watery eyes – and wore an outfit that had more pockets than I'd ever seen in my life!

Twiggy, was as far away from a twig as possible. She was a voluptuous woman with a heavy bust and prominent bottom. Her hair was the colour of lavender and I wanted to know how she'd achieved that colour. She was dressed like she was going to a party – gold layered skirt, cute grey tank top and black leather jacket on top and a pair of knee high beige boots. She was the opposite of someone you'd expect to be living in the Rainforest. I couldn't tell whether this was her usual attire of whether she'd dressed up for this occasion.

Lastly, was Mya, who looked out of place with her pale skin and grey eyes. She had blonde hair and a petite body. She looked like a ballerina but stood like an adolescence and her eyes gave away her youth. She looked like someone I'd want to take under my wing but also someone I could have a lot of fun with. I was hoping that once I got to know her that she wouldn't be so far from my original assumptions.

Again, I was the first to return an introduction to the coven before me. Much to my delight, Mya came to sit next to me once introductions were over. Kmar watched her every move and if he was displeased with her choice of company he did not comment but I did feel his eyes on me for a while after.

"Lastly, and I do really mean this because I don't have any more vampires in my repertoire, may I introduce the Singapore Coven led by Kizam and accompanied by Amani, Shazard, Izz and Jeb.

Kizam had the most vibrant red hair, it wasn't orange in any respect but a deep burning ember of colour. He was the most relaxed leader of all that I'd met, standing in a casual stance with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked almost bored by his surroundings.

Amani was a female with luscious long hair that shone in different colours depending on which way she turned her head. She had long spindle like fingers, high cheekbones, and a deep-set frown upon her face. She looked like someone who had been through a lot but was still thriving and standing strong. Amani was the only one who kept eye contact with everyone that greeted her after the introductions were over.

Shazard looked the most like my age, her wispy black hair was almost blue in the light of the clearing. She was young compared to the others around her, her eyes weren't dusted with years of wisdom. She was tall and slender, and her face was of Asian descent. (I didn't want to automatically assume she was from Singapore just because that was where the coven lived.)

The last two, Izz and Jeb had to be realised from the amount of similarities I saw in their faces. They were both male and Izz held himself like her was fully of mischief and fun while Jeb stood like discipline and seriousness controlled his life. They were two halves of a coin indeed, and it made me wonder if they were more trouble together or apart.

I made my way towards them and began what I thought would be the last introduction of new vampires to the camp. They each smiled at me, though with their teeth showing, it could have been more like a predatory grin more than anything else.

I was beginning to think that we might have a chance with the battle that would be coming our way. Our number was now closer to one hundred where I expected we'd have only fifty. With so many of the vampires in the camp having special powers, I felt certain that we held an advantage over Eldre. Even those vampires without any special powers still had enhanced speed and strength and that had to be more than Eldre's forces had.

The good thing about having so many vampires with powers here was that it made for a great assault course. With Jasper heading the course, I was put through many measures and often spent the evening with Edward groaning about how my muscles ached. The assault course was designed to try and unlock the powers the Ethereals gifted me with. It was designed to push me to my limit and play off my emotions.

So far, I was getting riled up but not feeling anything close to what I had when the white light consumed Laurent. I knew Jasper was trying to get me into a fight or fly scenario without pushing me over the edge. Everyone involved in the assault course had to restrain their powers to an all-time low so as not to harm me directly – as a human, some of those special powers could very well kill me.

When Jasper turned up the heat I wanted to rip him apart. The original assault course wasn't working, I could agree on that but when I found myself in the starting point for the current assault course, I could feel my anger bubbling around inside. Edward was in pain, I could hear his occasional grunts of pain. Further up I could see Bella, her senses deprived, screaming out in confusion over the darkness she was trapped in. Even further I could about see Rose, though from the anguish on her face, she could not see me in return.

"Why are you doing this Jasper? How could you?"

"You can save them Ella, just trust yourself."

My emotions spiralled and spiralled and I could feel my control at the top of the slide slipping dangerously. All I could think about saving the people I loved who were being tortured. Everything else faded away, there was no noise, no light, no anything. I felt a thrumming in my chest, it was warm, and it spread out until it covered my whole body. My mind was decided and as I sighed, I felt something inside me break. It was like my body finally found what it was missing, and I allowed that connection to grow inside me and swell up around me.

A new sense of peace surrounded me and then came the power and the control that I'd been missing. I hurtled through the course to meet Edward. It didn't matter to me who was hurting him, only that he was being hurt. Power swelled within me and I allowed it to take control. Water moved around me, engulfing Edward in a protective cocoon while seeking out his tormentor. I hear the scream of someone else, but I didn't pay any heed to it, for Edward was my primary concern. The Water calmed him, and protected him and once the danger had disappeared, the water left Edward with a warm caress of his skin.

Edward grinned up at me dopily. Between the effects of the power he'd been under and the warmth of my water, he was confused and disorientated. Somehow, I instinctively knew that Edward was safe from danger and would be extracted from the assault course. I sent a longing glance in his direction before my body shifted and I was once more dedicated to freeing others.

I reached Bella next, the anger in me raging on a new level. It was one thing to go after Edward who had strong advantages on his side, but it was quite another thing to go after Bella. Bella was currently as human as I and someone was hurting her. I would be having strong words with someone once this was all over. I tried calling out her name, but she couldn't hear me. I was right in assuming that her senses had been taken from her and knew at once who was responsible. I just didn't know why they'd willingly agreed that this was a good idea. Bella was crying inside her cage, desperate as she was to feel something.

Just as before with Laurent, I felt the white light come forward, but I now knew it not to be an anomaly but to be the bringing forth of light, simple. My mind guided me through the knowledge of my gifts while my emotions pushed forward the power I needed. The darkness Bella was contained in became light. Her sorrows became the sorrows of the one who had trapped her. Bella whimpered no more and in fact sighed in contentment as my power calmed her down and made her feel safe. Once the danger had passed my power left Bella like it had left Edward.

Bella was not confused as Edward had been. Bella looked at me with awe and love. She smiled whimsically. She touched me and held me close for several moments. My body felt out of sorts, with all the power raging around inside me I felt concerned that Bella might turn away from me but here she was embracing me for saving her with my unlocked powers.

By the time I reached Rose I was feeling emotionally drained and the power that bubbled under the surface of my skin was starting to take a toll on me. It made me cringe to see Rose in such pain. Rose, who had filled such a deep empty hole in me shouldn't have been asked to take part in this or be brought to her knees under the pain she was in.

I was two for two at this point, wondering which of the two powers would spring forth to save Rose. I was confused then, when another sprang forth. I'd never given a thought to air having a colour, but the pale blue/white colour of the wind swirled in my fingertips. It looked like a shadow display upon my hand. The air swirled faster and faster upon my hand until it set sail across to Rose. I noticed at last, that my powers had the ability to become soft and hard at the same time. The three powers I'd unlocked caressed those I saved in a strong loving embrace, while at the same time lashing out at those that caused the pain.

The air swirled around Rose and slowly brought her back to her feet. Her eyes were closed, and her brow was furrowed but she was not in agony any longer. She twitched as the pain was taken from her and replaced with the calming effect of the air.

The moment Rose was released from the spell of pain, the assault course around me vanished and I found myself back in the camp. It was the way of the assault course, constructed by those that had the power of illusion and taken away just as easily as it was put up.

Though I had freed Edward, Bella and Rose, the power inside me did not wither or withdraw. Instead it raged like a stormy night and howled at the injustice of what had occurred. Taking control of the power inside me was hard. This was raw power that could consume me if I let it. The war inside me raged while my mind sought out those to be punished.

I knew how far Jasper could be pushed before the 'Major' appeared but I couldn't care less when I attacked him with my power. No one interfered as I tormented him with the anger I had felt by his actions. I could see the change in his eyes and knew that Jasper had been replaced with the 'Major' but I still didn't back down. I wanted to train but not at the expense of others pain. I knew that what had happened wasn't right, just as I knew unlocking my powers shouldn't have come at a price.

The 'Major' fought back just as hard as I fought him and neither of us showed signs of stopping. I was in control of my powers, but I did not know the damage they could do, I did not know how to reel the power back in or how to keep it from eating me alive. My power was consuming me as I dug deeper and deeper into myself to see what I could do. I was in control, but I was also out of control. I was stretching myself too thin and I panicked when I realised I couldn't fold the power back into myself.

Alarm clouded my vision as I began to feel the depth of my power and the extent of it. Water, air, and light swirled around me and I was the eye of the storm. I felt my anger leave me in one fell swoop, but I couldn't control the rage of my power. It had dimmed slightly without the anger to fuel it, but it was still uncontained and fighting with my soul. I felt myself gasp for breath as I fought to regain my footing and draw back my powers. It was like someone else was driving me, I'd never felt so out of control in my own body. I could feel tears upon my face and tried to cry out for help, but the wind swallowed my voice, the light burned my eyes and the water held me still.

These powers were a force to be reckoned with and control was what I needed to survive them. My body felt shredded and I was reaching my limit. I knew that to go over my limit would mean certain death for me and so the fight with my powers continued until a darkness swallowed me whole and my world stopped.


	80. 80 - When Nightmares Come Alive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters; Ella, Adrian, Christine, Eldre etc, and the inclusion of the fey world.

 **AN:** It's raining today and I've been munching on chocolate raisins for the past hour. This chapter was written while hyper on chocolate raisins, enjoy ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty – When Nightmares Come Alive**

A lone babe was born and then left to cry in a moses basket. Big fat tears streamed from the babe's eyes while they sought out the comfort of a Mother's embrace. The Mother came eventually, fussing with the baby and calming it of its cries. The babe snuggled into the Mother's chest and feasted before falling into a deep slumber. The Mother looked down at the babe with love in her eyes and hummed an old lullaby to help the babe sleep.

The babe enjoyed a rich few years, being loved by the family around him. As the babe grew so did his jet-black hair and his cunning smile. The babe lost his innocence and his eyes became hard and unnerving. The babe had reached toddlerhood and thus ended the warm cocoon of love he had so come to enjoy.

There was a violent nature to the babe that was now a toddler. A darkness that his family couldn't ignore. Flowers started to wilt around him and animals ended up dead by his hand. The babe's parents tried to get him help, to school him out of his dark actions but it ended up as words falling on deaf ears. The babe took heart the actions of his parents and rebelled against any action they gave. The babe sought out the help of others, far and wide, but no one came to his rescue.

The babe, as he liked to call himself, looked upon his family with distaste. Though he was only a toddler, his mind had advanced quicker than anyone expected. He emitted a strange aura, his eyes, soulless as they were, drew people into his influence and he used his childlike innocence to his advantage.

It was long past the time that he considered those around him were family, when his family did abandon him, but it still hurt him all the same. Unable to be around someone who controlled that much anger and darkness, the parents felt they could no longer cope with this creature they had given life too. Scared they were of the path their babe was taking and worried they would be next on his hit list, they upped and left in the middle of the night. They left the babe alone in his bed and took their other, older child, with them when they left.

Anguish, anger, and hate coursed through the babe when he realised what had been done. To be abandoned by one's family when one is so young was a tragedy indeed and through the hurt, the babe's power grew stronger. The babe pleaded with those around him to no avail, they would not tell him where his family was. His last-ditch effort to appeal to the crown was shut down and ignored. No one wanted to attract the darkness that the babe played with. No one wanted to place themselves in front of a babe whose power was so untested and unstable.

The babe left the abandoned house, left the people who had shunned him and walked into the dark forest that so many avoided. It was here the babe grew up, past toddlerhood and into childhood where he experimented with the darkness that had enveloped him since birth. He moved on from killing the plants and small wildlife to bigger prizes such as larger animals but the biggest of kills came when he had reached his teen years. Then the babe challenged himself, then the babe walked to the edge of the forest, where the darkness met the light and where those that seeked adventure stood. Here the babe made his biggest kill, an adult male…a worthy opponent.

The babe felt drunk off the death he'd caused, and the darkness surged around him in a stormy wind. His soul thundered with power and he opened his hands to the sky and laughed. Every action the babe made gave him more power and more darkness until he couldn't see the light even when he was standing in it.

The anger the babe had felt since birth had grown into a strong standing tree but was still as wild as the nature all around it. Anger fuelled every desire he had for he had to build himself a life without the need for contact with another person. He couldn't trust anyone, couldn't trust that they would hurt him or leave him.

The anger was more rewarding, it caressed him in his sleep, it held him close and helped him achieve all he wanted. That first death was not the last, any that were foolish enough to walk into the dark forest met a sticky end and the babe had no apology for its actions. Body streaked with blood, the babe used the clothes of those he had taken, to clothe him through the colder nights. The babe was older and wiser now and thought of bigger things.

No longer was he content to stay within the dark forest that had housed him for so many years. The darkness that lived within him wanted more from him, it wanted a commitment. The darkness had always been at one with the babe but now the darkness had stepped out of the shadows of its master and taken over the reins. The babe fought against this control until he realised what could become of him if he accepted. The darkness was a part of him, but it was also a separate entity. Learning to live with the two parts of himself was a learning curve but a challenge he rose to.

The babe soon realised that he was more important than most that inhabited the land he was in. The babe knew he was made for greater things and that his darkness would one day have a purpose. That purpose was now, his time was now. The babe had watched the world around him for years in the shadows of his forest and come to the realisation that those around him were stupid and without purpose. What they needed was a stronger hand to control them and one unafraid of the big decisions – unlike the crown. The babe had the upper hand, the had the fear and the anger needed to control others and the darkness in his heart proclaimed that he could overcome any problem that could arise.

The babe took his first step from the forest on the day he reached adulthood. He stepped into the light and watched it decay around him. The babe smiled cruelly at the world around him and breathed deeply as he looked upon the place that had abandoned him. With one clench of his fist the babe would bring them all to their knees and darkness would reign supreme.

The babe discovered that he had aimed too small. Keeping those around him in a constant state of fear was too easy. He had amassed an army of darkness during the time he'd hidden from the world and the war he raged would be over too quickly if he limited himself to this plain.

The darkness coiled around him like a protective cape as he dreamt up far-reaching ideas and battle plans. The anger was raging now he was standing in the light and the darkness pushed him to use it. The babe's plan of control became more complicated and darker than he originally thought.

He took out his brother later that year. Revenge was sweeter than he had thought. The darkness howled within him. He sneered down at the imprisoned body of his broken brother and laughed at his expense. The babe only wished he'd snuffed the light out of his brother before he was taken for questioning but no matter, the babe knew he would get him one way or another. The babe never lost.

The babe had seen an excellent opportunity in his brother's eye. A way to expand his dark control and reign supreme over all. His control was slipping slightly as the darkness grew more powerful within him, but it was a sacrifice worth making eventually.

It had started as a game, to see how far he could push his control. To see how many, he could ensnare into his fold and how many would join him in the hopes of getting a bigger reward. Darkness welcomed dark hearts and the babe was an expert in controlling them. The babe couldn't get the heir of the crown like he wanted to, so, he changed targets. His plan was working until his spy turned rogue. It was intriguing for him to see a man dramatically change in the eyes of a female. What started out as a simple game of cat and mouse evolved into so much more once he'd changed his target. The babe had never put much stock into emotions, the anger wasn't a separate entity, but part of his core and he hadn't felt any other emotions to know what they were.

The babe was confused by this female, he had to kill his spy and had caught a glimpse of the slip of a girl. Nothing special but that was what made her so important. The babe, whose soul desire was to control everything around it, was changed by this slip of a girl and how a human could hold so much power. The darkness inside him screamed to get her. Powerful as he was, the darkness wanted more, and this girl held the key to his power increasing.

It was a slippery slope for the babe and his darkness, the girl was difficult and broken. He wanted to end her life one minute while in the next he had designs to make her his Queen. Every moment he had her in his grasp, she managed to slip out and he raised a storm that levelled a small village. His only comfort was the impact he was having on her life, every action he dealt to her, had her reacting in a way that affected others.

The babe came to realise that this girl was his kryptonite. He could no longer stand to be close to her and while the darkness consumed him, he knew not what was up or down. The babe sent others to do his dirty work, but others had agendas of their own and the darkness wasn't always kind enough to let them live. Laurent had been a failed he should have seen coming, outsourcing was causing him a lot of problems. He needed to rule with fear and hatred and letting others fight his battles was proving to have a lasting negative impact.

The babe had been ready to kill Laurent, but the girl beat him too it. His surprise at her glow had been smacked upon his face while the darkness that took up his body and controlled his mind hissed with rage at what she had done. Her glow of light had been all consuming and had taken the wind out of his sails. Never had he seen such light and never had his darkness recoiled against it. Now more than ever he panicked about this slip of a girl and how he wished he'd never met her.

The babe learnt that things were best accomplished by himself. He delegated other missions to the commanders of his army and went about carrying out main missions by himself. The babe spent much time staring into the abyss and contemplating life. The abyss showed him many scenarios of what could happen in the future and the babe used this knowledge to spark fear and worry into his enemies.

The babe now had a better control on the darkness and a better understanding of what he could do with it. His plans had finally seen fruition and he was one step closer to being in control of many supernatural creatures. Even now, they knew not what he was capable of, or how far his influence stretched…

[x]

The images passed me by so quickly that I couldn't grasp what they were. Round and round they passed me, making me quite sick until they disappeared altogether and were replaced with snapshots.

My life after school, getting into the university of my choice.

My relationship with Edward, taking the next step and marrying him.

Living forever with my loved ones around me.

Quick as lightening the snapshots were taken away from me and replaced with the sinister voice I thought I'd escaped.

 _'The babe will take everything from you. Everything you love is going to die and then I'm going to end you. I am the babe of anger and darkness; my revenge will be quick and very painful. I will rule over all with an iron fist and my darkness will reign supreme over all creatures. You will be left alone, and without help and I will watch you succumb to the darkness as I laugh in your face. The babe is who I was, am, and will be. However, you now call me Eldre and I can kill you even in your sleep…'_


	81. 81 - Realisation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters; Ella, Adrian, Christine, Eldre etc and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Another day, another chapter. Enjoy. ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One – Realisation**

Waking up from my dreamscape or nightmare was like rising from the depths of the sea and breaking the surface of water. My senses were dulled, and I felt warm and fuzzy. I woke to a room full of faces and waves of concern and worry filling the air. Centring myself and trying to grasp hold of something was more difficult for me to reach. I was trying to process everything my nightmare had shown me, while at the same time be coherent enough to ease the worry of those crowded around me.

I knew that the nightmare I'd had wasn't of my own creation. It was a fear I'd had since the mess with Marco, that someone could slip inside my head without my knowledge and play around. Learning about Eldre's past didn't adhere me to him but it did give a new perspective to things. Any parent that abandons a child, should, be shot! Still, Eldre was as much to blame for his life as the parents that abandoned him. I knew very well that life was made up of choices and those choices set you on a path in life. Eldre could have taken that hatred and anger and worked it into something positive. Instead he looked to darkness to be his guide and sacrificed his soul for a chance of revenge.

There was no doubt in my mind that Eldre was crazy beyond believe but that craziness stemmed from so many years alone in the forest. The had mental health issues that would have been addressed had he been human but the mind of the Fey worked with different cogs in place.

In the nightmare, Eldre had referred to himself as 'the babe', another stylised name for himself that further separated him from his family. The name made him sound innocent and vulnerable and I knew that he was neither of those things. Eldre was very proficient at spinning a web of lies and manipulation. He was very good at persuading people to join his cause and to twist the minds of those he commanded.

His obsession with me was scary. In my nightmare he'd been torn of what to do with me. His clarity had disappeared, and darkness had replaced it. He was in control of the darkness but also controlled by the darkness. It made him an unstable enemy because I don't think I could tell whether he was acting on his own or at the behest of another.

My ears were ringing, the sound making me wince. Through my thoughts, the world around me solidified, the blurriness evaporated, and I managed to sit up without causing myself any pain.

"What happened?"

"Alec took away your senses, we had to. Ella you were burning up, your powers were consuming you. The only way we could stop you was by taking away your senses," said Edward.

"Burning up?"

"You used too much of your power. You're only human Ella, you'll need to practice your powers so that this doesn't happen again. Everyone has a limit, you investigated the depth of your power and kept drawing from it. You reached the bottom and still continued, no one should draw that much power from themselves," said Adrian.

"How do you know?"

"The Fey have similar issues with their powers if they do not take the time to learn and control them. The gift of having a power comes with the gift of responsibility. You owe it to yourself to learn all you can about your powers and how to live cohesively with them. The next time you flounder we might not be around to help you come back."

"I didn't know my power had a bottom. I didn't even know what powers I had until that ill-conceived assault course. The powers I showed we as much a surprise to me as they were to all of you."

"It was terrifying to watch you rage across the course, there was a look in your eyes I'd never seen before and it scared me."

I didn't know what to say to Edward's words, worry and fear clouded my mind and tears appeared in my eyes.

"I was scared for you, not of you Ella. So much of your involvement in all this is unknown. We're grasping at straws trying to work out how to fight this battle while keeping everyone safe."

"I am sorry to have worried you all but in taking away my senses, while it might have saved my life, it also opened me up to attacks."

"What do you mean?" asked Alec, his face filled with guilt from his actions and worry over my safety. Lauren sat in his arms, her face furrowed and her eyes never leaving my face.

"I dreamed, or rather, I had a nightmare that wasn't of my own design. I saw the life of Eldre in my sleep, a story he was able to get into my mind because my defences were down thanks to Alec. It showed me how he became who he is and why he fights for control over all of us. It didn't adhere me to him, but it did make me see him in a different light. His parents couldn't cope with the darkness that had surrounded him since birth and so they chose the cowardly way out and abandoned him in the middle of the night, packing up their belongings and older son and fleeing in the night. No one deserves that sort of behaviour from a parent."

"Sounds like you do feel sympathy for him," said Edward.

"You're wrong. Eldre fled to the dark forest and stayed there from a toddler all the way to an adult. In the forest he learnt how to control the darkness and let it in, and in turn the darkness learnt how to control Eldre. Eldre started to kill those foolish enough to step near the dark forest but soon his casual kills weren't enough and the anger and hate he'd felt all his life demanded more. Through the darkness he concocted a plan to become the supreme leader of all species. He has been trained for this since he was little and fully believes it is his destiny."

"Where do you fit in?" asked Bella.

"Eldre realised that he could not get near the crown. He holds a grudge against you because you did not come to his aid when his family abandoned him. He planned to use me because of my connections to you. It wasn't until his spy Marcus started acting oddly that he learnt about me. He was curious at first and then confused. The more time he spent worrying about me, the more he became obsessed with me. He couldn't understand how someone so ordinary attracted so many people. In my nightmare he called me his kryptonite because he wants to kill me and yet he also wants me by his side lording over all with him."

"So, if he met you on the battlefield we'd have the advantage?"

"I don't think so Edward, don't take his obsession for me to mean that he's harmless. He'll kill me if I get in the way of his plans, just as he'd kill all of you to keep me in line. He's unstable and has been for years but he's also in control of the darkness that exists in his body. He is as much a captive as he is a master. He sits on a poisoned spider web, puppeteering all those around him to do his bidding but he is also the first one to run into battle and savagely rip his opponents apart."

"So, once again, what we've learnt bares no advantage to us?"

"I wouldn't quite be so bitter about it Edward, anything we learn about Eldre is a plus in my book. We are not living our best supernatural lives here. This is not a movie with a dramatic yet complete ending. We are living our real lives here and that comes with drawbacks. We don't have all the answers, we don't have a clear sight to the battle and we don't have all the means to end Eldre. It doesn't mean that we'll stop fighting or that we'll give up when the going gets tough. Life is what you make of it and I intend to make the most of it, regardless of what threat looms on the horizon."

I didn't mean to be so snappy towards Edward, but I was getting tired of people using the excuse that we didn't know much about Eldre, to mean that the battle was already lost. I wasn't letting the fear I'd felt in the nightmare consume myself. I refused to give it a second glance and I refused to fall into a bout of depression because of it. For once, I was fully in control of my mental health and intended to keep my chin up and continue with life.

I felt that we knew quite a bit about Eldre and where he was coming from and what he wanted from live. It was easy for me to see that Eldre was controlled by his emotions. Every action he'd taken had been a direct action from the abandonment of his parents and the ignorance of the crown. It all boiled down to Eldre's anger over no one helping him. I firmly believed that Eldre had a chance of being good. That if just one person had bothered to reach out and offer love or a chance to change and learn, Eldre would have been on a different path right now. I could only imagine the horrors Eldre went through upon finding himself abandoned and what living in a dark forest all these years had done to him.

Young minds are impressionable and while I have no doubt that Eldre was born with rage in his heart, the environment he found himself in only furthered that rage into an uncontrollable beast. Eldre's need to control the world of supernatural folk stemmed from his need for control in his own life. His life had been voided of the usual measures and so he'd looked to control to find his place. His parents abandoned him, and the Crown refused to help him, thus he looked for people he could control. The need to control life around him has heavily influenced Eldre on his current path. Eldre was complex and a therapist's dream.

Darkness was subject to black, white, and grey. It didn't equal evil. Whether Eldre had an evil devil inside him or not, throughout his life people have either rejected him or forgotten him. He has never had love or kindness thrown his way. He doesn't know what to do with such emotions and now that he is fully immersed in the darkness, only sees them as a weakness. It was easy to see that this started as Eldre seeking revenge on those that scorned him, but I was intelligent enough to realise his plans had now changed. I could only hope that I could use my words as well as he did and manipulate him towards more positive emotions if I failed with my newly awoken powers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of bed."

"No, no, no, Carlisle said you had to stay in bed at least another day."

"Another day? How long have a been asleep?"

"A couple of days."

"A couple of days?! You didn't think to lead with that statement?"

"Sorry for worrying about your mental state and wanting to protect you from killing yourself!"

"I am very sorry everyone, but could you please leave so that I might have a word with Edward?"

The others in the room walked swiftly from the room, I would have thought they'd have ran if they could have got away with it. The tension in the room was stifling, I wanted to assure Alec that I had no ill will towards him and I wanted to get out of my bed so see my family and reassure them that I was fine. However, Edward's behaviour negated all of that, and had me emptying the room to have a private word with him.

I could honestly say that I didn't know what had gotten into him or why he was acting so rude and aggressive. If Edward had a problem, he would usually come out and say it and not have a childish tantrum.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I was fully aware that I sounded like an exasperated mother and hope the tone of my voice would prompt Edward into speaking his mind.

"I could have lost you, you were so far gone that I didn't think you'd be able to come back. I don't want you to use your powers anymore."

"Edward, I don't think the Ethereals would give me powers that could kill me, but I will have to work on them to get better control. I don't think I cannot use them Edward, I can feel the power thrumming under my skin, if I ignore that power for too long then it'll consume me."

"You wouldn't give them up even for me?"

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare try and manipulate me. These powers were given to me as gifts, just like your power was given to you. You're asking me to give up a piece of myself. I would never ask you to do the same."

"You just don't get it. I had to watch as your power raged around you. I had to ask Alec to shut off your senses just to stop your powers from consuming you. What's to say you get to that point again and Alec isn't around to stop you? What happens if your powers boil over? What happens if you die and I'm left alone with the knowledge that you could have been saved if only you'd stop using your powers in the first place."

I was angry at Edward. His concern was well placed but his demand that I give up my newly found powers was not. Though I despised the Ethereals for meddling in my life, I trusted them to look after me and provide me with the means to be successful in the coming fight. I wasn't lying to Edward, I could feel the power thrumming beneath my skin. It was like a constant warmth, but it wasn't overpowering. The assault course had been well meaning but a complete disaster. No one had known that my powers would appear in that assault course and no one had known what my powers would be or how strong they would be.

It had been a learning curve for all of us. I thought that channelling my emotions would bring positives, but I now knew that to channel my emotions let my powers get the best of me. I was going to have to work very hard to harness my powers and not have my emotions have power over me. I knew already that I'd be asking Jasper, Kate, Jane, and Alec for help with that. Jasper because he had the most war knowledge, Kate and Jane because their powers were painful and would force me to control my emotions to fight them and Alec because with him we could work on the control of my powers and finding how far I could reach into myself before reaching the bottom of my power well.

I didn't really know what to say to Edward and turning away from him seemed a little childish. How do you argue with someone who has already made their mind up? It his anger hadn't been so 'in my face' I might have been more amused at his actions. I didn't know that Edward had this side to him. I'd seen many sides of him since I'd met him, but I hadn't seen the 'stroppy toddler' side of him. I wasn't being dismissive of Edward's feelings because I knew there was some real concern hidden in them. I knew that he was acting out in anger because he knew he couldn't do anything to rectify the situation but even knowing that didn't make me feel any less hurt.

I fully expected this to be a little worm that annoyingly stayed with us for some time and I knew that neither one of us would apologise for we were too stubborn, and each believe that our opinions were right.

Fortunately, I was living in a crazy chaotic life and while I may not have the words to assure Edward that things would be alright in the long-run, another did. I had expected to see the Ethereals soon because of the powers that had awoken inside me, but I was unsurprised to see one standing before me now. Anahita stood in all her glory, smiling down at me in happiness while also sending Edward a chastising look.

"I am glad to see that you are finally away child."

"No thanks to you," said Edward.

"Ella was quite safe, she would have reached the depth of her powers and naturally fallen unconscious where she would have met me and the other four in her mindscape and we would have taught her how to control her powers and stop her from going too far. However, before that could happen you had her senses cut off and sent her into an unprotected mindscape which allowed Eldre to slip in unannounced and show her visions of his own making."

Edward looked, if possible, angrier than he had been while talking to me.

"I think, this whole situation could have been avoided if there had been more communication. I did not know what powers I would get, only that you had given me some. I did not know how to use them or control them, I simply went on instinct. Similarly, those around me had no knowledge of how my powers would react or how strong my powers would be. They simply saw what they presumed was me in distress and acted so. This would have been a lot simpler if you didn't speak in as many riddles or half-truths as you do."

"It seems that even now we still have a lot to learn from each other. I apologise for making it seem like Ella was on the verge of something. Her power does have limitations and there is a bottom to her powers. She must learn where that bottom is so that she doesn't over-exhaust herself and she must learn to control her powers without her emotions interfering with them."

"That is what I was telling Edward. I can feel the power you have given me coursing through my veins. It needs to be harnessed and controlled for without control it can silence me. I was driven to the extremes I was in the assault course because I let my emotions control me. Eldre works with the negative emotions of anger and hatred and in doing so opens himself up to being out of control with his powers. Fuelled as he is by anger and hatred, his power is wild around him and he is left vulnerable when things go wrong. If I were to run into battle with the same emotions clouding my heart, I'd be equally as inflicted as he and there would be no higher ground to take. Ensuring that I have my emotions under check when I use my powers will allow me to fight without thought."

"Sometimes, the feelings we have for those we love get tangled up in our need to protect them. We are not always right in the way that we do things, but it always come from a place of love. I think that is what you'll need to keep in mind with your relationship. Edward becomes angry when he perceives your life is on the line and you get angry when your independence is taken from you. I understand little of the lives of humans but the world of emotions I know a great deal about. As strong as the emotions you feel are, talking through a problem is always a better solution."

Anahita spoke with just confidence and calm serenity that it was impossible not to be carried by the flow of her words. Everything she'd said had been words of truth and it made me wish that as humans, we weren't so ruled by our emotions all the time. Edward had forgotten about my needs and feelings as he let his own rage consume him, in turn I had acted angry and hurt and the cycle had continued. It was, I realised, a fight that could make or break us and I was pleased that Anahita had graced us with her presence, not only to break the brewing fight but to offer her own insight.

Edward thrived on protecting me, as a vampire it was his job to protect his mate. Dealing with all the uncertainty around us, I was honestly surprised that Edward hadn't boiled over sooner. My hope was that we could work through Edward's worries together and come out stronger at the end. I'd forgotten however, just how stubborn Edward could be.

"I still only hear how it is Ella that has to sacrifice most here. In all your infinite options, you couldn't have shared the weight out?"

"Just as you are governed by rules Edward, so are we. If there were another way to do things, then we would have already done it. Alas, it falls on Ella's shoulders, but I am completely convinced that she will succeed. With the family she has around her, she will never be alone and together you present the strongest force – and the best variable – to defeat the oncoming darkness. The decisions that were made were never taken lightly, but they are decisions that stand in stone and cannot be altered."

"Every day I blame you less and less because so much of what my life was, wouldn't exist had you not interfered. Yes, I could do without having the weight of the world on my shoulders, but I appreciate the good times I've had in between, and I want to make the best possible future become reality. My life before Forks was a warped sense of what a teenager should experience, and I am uncertain where my adult life would have led me. Here, now, I have the world at my feet, with new experiences right around the corner. I have friends and a family and though we might be in the middle of a war, I am still the happiest I've been in a long while."

"Your strength is your own, as is your confidence and your pure heart. To see you grow and become who you now are has been a privilege. I only see you getting stronger and more powerful as time goes by. Your future, I believe, will be very bright."

"As long as my future includes Edward and my extended family, I'll be happy with that."

"I must leave you now but please remember the importance of training your powers and don't forget the importance of balance, there are others who need you outside of the realms of war."

I didn't know if I could hug an Ethereal, but I gave it a shot. If Anahita was shocked, she covered it well. It was like hugging a life size squishy. As Anahita disappeared, I looked back towards Edward, hoping that the worst of his mood had passed. Gingerly, I reached out and wrapped my arms around his middle, laying my head upon his chest. The lack of heartbeat didn't bother me, but when Edward relaxed under me, I too relaxed into his embrace.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt but it I had it my way, I'd be the only one on the battlefield. I can promise you Edward, that I will try my hardest to remain unharmed, but I am only human, and we manage to injury ourselves as stupidly as tripping over our own feet. I will always need you to protect me Edward, but you have to remember that I have my own two feet and I can stand strongly upon them without help."

"You will always push my emotions to the extreme, but it doesn't make me love you any less. I will try to work on my angry if you promise to get your powers under control. You're turning into my little warrior, but you'll always be my little angel. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Edward. I'm sorry I made you worry and didn't listen to your concerns. We're in this together, forever and always."


	82. 82 - If You Could Rule

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight, I just play in the sandbox. I do however, lay claim to my original characters Ella, Adrian, Christine, Eldre etc and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN** : Another Monday, Another Chapter. I have a dog companion at work today, dogs make everything better. Enjoy ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two – 'If you could rule' – A message**

Learning to control my powers was not a walk in the park that the media's portrayal of super people would have led me to believe. I had known that it wouldn't be as easy as clicking my fingers, but I had hoped that it would have been easier than this. I was, I admit, becoming a bit of a grouch but there was only so many times you could get knocked to the floor before it started to wear on you. The task of training me had begun with four people and the various others as more people became intrigued.

Jasper and Caius had banded together to strategically place me in the best position to hone my powers. They had, collectively decided not to take hostages again. I think they were a little weary of what would happen, but I knew they couldn't keep that scenario away for long as it was very possible the other side would use hostages to change the way we fought the battle.

To my absolute horror, Alice had bought a lycra sports set for me to train in that left little to the imagination and made me feel more like I was training to be a prostitute rather than for a war. I couldn't deny that the material allowed me to move in ways I had not considered but I doubted I would be wearing this when the battle started.

I was currently dripping in sweat, the muscles along the back of my shoulders were tensed in pain and my energy was at an all-time low. Before me stood Kate and Jane. I had gotten used to seeing the Jane that everyone else saw but her gift of pain still knocked me for six. I knew she was holding back on her power so as not to damage me permanently, however, she still packed a punch. Kate's power of electricity was no walk in a park either as she could shock me with electricity at an any distance. I was supposed to be trying to fight back with my emotions.

Fighting two on one was a new development. I had, for days, sat in a room with Jasper and worked on separating my emotions from my powers. It was difficult going for a while, for my powers would lash out if I became overwhelmed or angry. Separating myself from my emotions was something I'd never considered I'd have to do in life and made me feel like I was a robot from the future. It was difficult to switch off that part of me and it was only knowing that this was something I had to learn that kept me going.

I had to meditate a lot and ground my powers around me. Meditating cleared my head and allowed me to lock my emotions away in the back of my mind. Creating a lockbox in my mind was the hardest, Jasper spoke a lot about mindscapes and how to control and use them. The idea of locking my emotions away to a place where I couldn't reach them seemed both impossible and scary to me. Jasper made it his personal mission to make me understand the importance of a good structured mindscape and that locking my emotions away didn't remove them completely or forever. I could unlock them at any time, but it meant they'd be removed from me while I used my powers.

I hoped that once the darkness had passed that I wouldn't have to focus so much on the control of my powers while also feeling emotion, but it would be a good practice to keep up.

Currently, Kate and Jane were alternating in pushing their powers into me and I was supposed to blow them with one of my powers. So far, I'd found that air was the most reliable at blocking another's power. With air, not only could I block another's power, but I could use the air to redirect it elsewhere. It took a lot of concentration and if I wavered from the direction I'd asked the wind to go, chaos erupted. I was, however, a smug moment when I managed to channel Jane's power back onto her. In all her existence, she'd never felt her own power on herself. It was a startling realisation for Jane to feel the pain she'd inflicted on others for many a millennium.

I was covered in sweat and tensed to the high heavens because I'd refused to take a break. Arguing that there wouldn't be a break in battle, I demanded to keep going to hone my gifts of water and light. Light was the hardest to control which bothered me considering it was the first gift I unlocked. Light had its own agenda and you had to be very careful when using it and chose your words carefully. I'd learnt the hard way what happens when I gave vague orders to the light. Caius still hadn't forgiven me and insists that he's eyesight has gotten worse this the light blasted him. _Silly vampire._

Water was easier to command because of its flowing nature. I could lazily command the water into doing my business, it was harder to command the water to attack as it seemed primarily used to defending and entertaining. It wasn't lost on me that my powers had a mind of their own, they were as much me as they were their own forms of life. There was only so much I could command them to do before they snapped back onto me. It was all about intent and how I chose to use them that corresponded directly to how they worked with me.

I was focused on living in harmony with my powers and through that I felt like I was learning more about my powers than most. My life was an extraordinary whirl of imagination come real and I was proud that I could stay as grounded as I was. I knew I was stronger now, not because of the powers, but because I had learnt to love myself through everything that had happened to me. There was a fire burning in my bones that made me want to become better, not just for the battle that was coming but for myself. The only person I had to prove myself to was me.

A single zap of electricity snapped me from my thoughts, Kate stood across from me with a smirk upon her face. I supposed she was happy to have caught me unawares. The thing about Kate's ability wasn't just that it hurt upon impact but that the pain lingers like a wasp sting. Kate's aim, annoyingly, had been my left butt cheek and I scowled as the pain throbbed there.

Calling upon my power of air, I commanded it to swirl up around Kate, trapping her within its grasp. As she became disoriented I followed the lines of my power and urged forth a whirlpool of water that I hurtled towards the swirling tornado of wind. To a supernatural that wasn't a vampire, I felt sure that the added element of water would have caused some damage. I'd asked the water to be razor sharp as it mingled with the air and knew it would cause a million different scratches upon the victim of my choice. As Kate was a vampire, I expected her to feel a little pain but otherwise remain unharmed.

Fuelled by the confidence that I could work two of my three powers together without fault, I tried for the hat trick. Summoning my light power took some work because I was already strained from the continual use of the other two powers, my light was powerful, bright and all consuming. I tried something different and tried to use the light to directly influence the water. I did not know if it would work but I channelled the thought of light hardening the water into crystals. I'd already learnt previously that I could use my light to evaporate the water, but I wanted to see if it could go the other way as well.

As my powers swirled around Kate in harmony I managed to keep them going a few minutes longer before I allowed them to stop and fade from sight. I barely managed not to fall to the floor in exhaustion. My hands were shaking, and I felt cold from the sweat that covered my body. Through my shaking and my exhaustion, I saw Kate looking as ragged as I felt. She truly looked like she'd been in the eye of the storm and though I couldn't see any physical signs of damage, I could see that she had experienced something that had shocked her.

"You alright there Kate?" I felt compelled to answer.

Even Jane looked perplexed at the state of Kate.

"How did you…I don't…oh my…I can't…"

"Do you think I broke her?" I asked Jane.

"Not sure but you certainly did something."

"I just tried using all three of my powers at the same time. I just figured since I've got used to using my powers individually, that I should try and use them together and get used to the feeling of using them together. I actually lasted longer than I would have thought but I am very tired now…"

It was clear to me that I needed to work harder at combining my powers and holding onto them in a way that didn't exhaust me so much. It would be something to think about and research so that I could safely use all three at once and not exhaust myself.

I felt oddly guilty for Kate's current state, I had no doubt she would recover from it and come back at me vigorously, but I worried that I had overdone it with what I had sent towards her. I argued with myself over the guilt I felt because on one hand it was necessary to learn all I could about my powers and push them to the extremes. We were heading into a war and there would be casualties no matter what I wanted, best that number of casualties is limited because I've learnt what I can do to help. Yet, my mind still had guilt for what I'd just done to Kate, it was ridiculous and an annoying tick that I tried to squash but no matter what I thought, the actions I'd taken were standing before me trying to form words.

"Well, you certainly don't do things by halves."

"Where's the fun in that Jane?"

"Indeed. Though, I'm glad Kate was at the end of your leach and not me this time."

"I'm sorry that the two of you keep being my test subjects, perhaps you shouldn't have been blessed with such a powerful gift yourselves."

"I was fine with my gift until you turned up with all your powers."

"No need to be bitter."

"No bitter…not even jealous…just amused by what gets thrown upon your shoulders."

"What a great friend you are, revelling in my misfortune."

"We've got to keep you grounded or you might get visions of grandeur and try to take over the world yourself."

"Funny…really imaginative Jane."

"I do try. Comedy is my middle name."

"Really? I thought it was pain."

"Har-har. Go on, get out of here before you expire, and Edward tries to kill me because of it."

"He wouldn't kill you."

"Well he'd seriously maim me, and I'd rather keep all my body parts intact."

"So dramatic."

"Says the girl whose boyfriend throws a fit a the most minuscule of things."

"I'm leaving now."

"See you later alligator."

"In a while crocodile."

 _I wish I'd never taught Jane that phrase…_

[x]

In between the breaks of training I was working on theories inside my mindscape.

Eldre's sole goal was to become the ruler of all and while that was common knowledge, I wondered to what depth he intended to realise his goal in. The art of ruling a nation was lost on me as America wasn't ruled by a monarchy. Was it true that we excelled more when someone oversaw us or were we freer living without restraint? I knew that Eldre's form of ruling wouldn't be a happy one. He would rule with fear in his hand and hate in his heart. We would become fractured and exposed. Whatever hand Eldre had to play, I was willing to bet it would include setting us up against different fractions. Whether supernatural creatures or humans would come out on top was difficult to expect but I knew Eldre would enjoy watching it happen.

It made me think about what others would do as the ruler that Eldre inspired to be.

For myself, I'd like to be a wise and kind ruler. I like to think that I would take everyone's contributions to heart and strive to have a lively and prosperous kingdom. I would lay down rules that were subject to the species they governed but they would all be equal among each other. No species would be above another and I'd hope that we could live in some degree of harmony. I realised that the hope I had if I was a ruler was fictitious, for a world without prejudice, hate, and violence was like asking for a world without water, air, and fire. It was simply impossible to remove those from people's minds. Still, it was a nice thought to think about.

I would have set up a council that had representatives from each species so that each decision made for the better of the world would be beneficial to everyone involved.

Thinking about what I would do sparked an interest in me to find out how differently others would rule. I decided to run a small experiment to see what answers the others would give. In seeing other people's responses, I hoped to gain better inside into Eldre's plans for ruling. I already knew so much about him but what I knew was given to me either by Eldre himself or by the Ethereals. I wanted to form some opinions for myself. The first person I turned to was Edward, and I think my question helped him to let go of some of the emotions he'd been storing up since our fight that was intervened buy Anahita.

"I think, my Kingdom would be one that prospered but also one that came as a price. It would be easy to command from within my Kingdom's walls and I could be able to hear any assassination attempts before they could be completed. It would be difficult for me to rule hearing the thoughts of all my subjects, but I hope that it would only help me to protect them, fight for them, and give them what they wanted. I know however, that hearing the thoughts of others could also backfire on me if I allowed the thoughts to overwhelm me. I would like to bring harmony to all those I ruled above but I wouldn't try and force communities together. I would perhaps try to eradicate some of the fears that stand between different species and would work to show the humans that their world isn't so black and white."

Edward's answer was more structured than mine and I was interested to see that he knew his ability was both a strength and a weakness. I had expected a much stiffer answer than the one he had given me. It was calming to know that he'd rule similarly to how I would rule but in this fictitious question I'd posed, it was hard to see everyone uniting under one banner without a little chaos happening. I couldn't see humans laying down and accepting the changes to their world. They were more likely to want to drag any supernatural down into a secret underground camp to study and experiment on than they were likely to sit down and allow another to control them.

Though Edward's answer gave me hope that there could be a future where everyone was united, I knew that hope was as real as seeing a pig fly. From Edward I sought out Carlisle who I knew would have thought about his answer thoroughly before speaking. As someone who was so in tune to his human side, I felt that he would be able to offer an interesting view of things and I wasn't disappointed by the answer he gave.

"It is an interesting question to be asked Ella and I wonder what bought on the need to ask many about it. I won't delve further into what made you ask this question, but I will give you my version of an answer. If we were all exposed to each other, it would be a chaotic disaster and I only see bloodshed and death coming from that. I would gather a round table if you will of advisors from all levels of society. I would set laws to which they should govern by and I would send them out to different societies where they would rule in my stead. I think the world is a long way away from being able to live cohesively with all species. I would delegate to those I have placed to govern the different species. I would also provide a cohesive police force that would be able to solve all problems across the board of species. They would be just as well equipped to solve the problems that humans meet just as well as they could the problems vampires have or the fey have. I would have sound and just systems in place to deal with rule breakers and would strive to keep each species society to live in as much harmony as possible. The only inter mingling they would have would be the use of medicine. I believe that everyone should have access to medicine and if medicine from the Fey world could cure the humans around us, I'm make sure they had access to it and vice versus."

I was moved by Carlisle's words, he had truly thought about my question and given the answer that was closest to him. I couldn't help but think that Carlisle's idea of ruling outstripped both Edward's and my own. Carlisle had a unique ability to see the world around us in a different way. Carlisle had a heart of gold that was a rare quality among all species. He was right that the world wasn't ready for all of us to mingle together and yet that was exactly the plan that Eldre wanted to set into motion. I liked the idea that Carlisle intended to offer medicine to all and wouldn't discount medicine that worked for one species not working on another. To say that what Carlisle had said was the best outcome was high on my list right now but that wasn't to say that I was done with asking others the same question.

From Carlisle I moved onto Dad. I wanted a human view in this. Although, thinking of that, Dad was becoming less and less human the longer he transitioned into Christine's immortal mate. Still, he could give an answer based on the humans that lived on the earth.

Dad seemed almost flummoxed when I asked him the question and I found myself going into detail about the reasons why I was asking said question before I could get Dad to answer for himself. I imagined Dad would think of things from his view as Chief of Police. He started by saying he wouldn't want to rule anything, but I glared at him until he gave me a proper answer.

Dad's confidence had grown in leaps and bounds since meeting Christine, she complimented him in a way that seemed perfect and helped bring out the best in him. Before, Dad would have answered any question I posed to him, but it would have been down with awkwardness and missed eye contact. The man before me was whole and happy. A shadow of a man he was no longer.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling but I suppose I would try and work a Kingdom that would be a benefit to all that lived within it. A Kingdom with strict rules would work best with punishments and rewards worked into its foundations. People would need to know what would happen if they broke the law, likewise, people would need to know what would happen should they achieve something of greatness. A Kingdom without laws would be a sorry sight, we thrive off the idea of freedom but with freedom and nothing else, chaos would soon take flight and become ruler. I would be strict but firm and I would rule my people through the hardships and into the golden eras. I would strive to be a ruler of the people and would hope that those around me would steer me clear should I be taking the wrong path. If I was an unfit King, I would do what I could to rectify the situation, even if it meant my abdication."

I could hear the uncertainty in Dad's words, he believed what he said but he also struggled with what he said. There was no doubt in my mind that Dad thought he was unworthy of being King, even though I asked a fictitious question, what I'd asked had impacted Dad in a way I had not expected. Whatever thoughts were warring in his head, I wasn't privy to them. It was of no surprise to me that Dad would want to rule with strict rules in place, being Chief of Police for so long had rubbed off on him. He knew from first-hand experience how people floundered when given complete freedom and equally how people turned when fighting what they thought were unreasonable rules.

So far, even though people had had different opinions on how they would rule, there were still common threads to them. Everyone wanted to be a fair and just leader, while keeping the peace, they also wanted to set firm rules to live by. The people who behaved badly would be punished but in a just and exact way that fitted the crime they'd committed.

So far, I'd concluded – that was glaringly obvious – that each one of the people I'd asked would rule differently from how Eldre planned to rule. Not that I'd expected that any of their answers to mirror Eldre, but I was interested that no one had thought to use fear as a tactic to keep people in line. Surely it wasn't so farfetched an idea to use, considering much of the rulers of the past used fear to keep their subjects in line.

From Dad, I wondered to Adrian, who I realised, would one day be King with Bella, his Queen. Adrian had to have already thought about what he would do when he was King, in fact, he'd probably had a plan laid out since he was little. His answer to my question was just as I'd expected it to be.

"As you know there is much discord within my Kingdom at the moment, being the heir to the Kingdom my parents sent me here to be safe while they sorted the problem. My first port of call when King would be to secure the vote of the people for a King without loyal subjects is a King of nothing. Should the problem with the dark fey still be going strong, I would investigate working out what makes Fey dark and whether I could do something to stop the process. If not, I would look to stabilising the dark Fey and help them to live cohesively with the rest of us. If they were evil beyond question I would like to investigate how to extract that evilness, or if it cannot be extracted, how I can keep them isolated and without power, without having to slaughter hordes. I would strive to have my Kingdom flourish and let everyone reap the rewards. I would not, however, let everyone run around with no leach, for a Kingdom cannot thrive without rules laid in place. I would hope that my laws would be acceptable and not considered too intrusive or restrictive. I would fight hard to make sure that the Kingdom prospered for all. I would like to raise a Kingdom that I would know was safe for my children."

Adrian had spoken like a true leader when he gave me his answer. It was clear that he had thought long and hard about what kind of ruler he would be, and I wasn't surprised by what he'd told me. He had such conviction and compassion in his voice that I had no doubt he would succeed in all he wished once he was King. To hear him talk about his children only endeared me to him further, for thinking about any future children that Bella might have, warmed my heart. Adrian's was an answer I could only inspire to have, where the others had only been answering a fictitious question with a vague sense of how they'd act, Adrian had the weight on his shoulders knowing that his rise to King would one day become a reality.

There were two more people I intended to get opinions from when really, I could have asked the entire company in the field and still find myself without answer. No, I went to the chosen few because I trusted their opinions more than others and I wanted opinions from people who stood in stark contrast to each other.

Jane was the second to last person I talked to, her answer differentiating from the others before her. I suppose I could see the benefit in Janes answer and how she had come to it. She had been a part of the Volturi longer than my Dad had been alive. She was, heavily influenced by how they ruled and that had shaped her answer.

"I grew up in a time where everyone was superstitious and where those that were different, stood out like a sore thumb. My brother and I were as different as they come, even as humans we had gifts that could not be explained, and we learnt very early on that the cost of our powers came at the price of hate, anger and fear being thrown at us. I learnt early on that fear was something I could use. Fear kept Alec and I alive, but it also kept us isolated. I can still see the merit of ruling with fear, but I am not sure I am that person anymore. I think fear goes hand in hand with ruling because subjects are always going to want to push the boundaries of what they can and can't do. Whatever good action a ruler does, there are many subjects lined up to preach about the bad actions he's done and the decisions he's made. I would not make a good ruler but if I had to, as your question suggests, I would still rule with fear in the foreground, but I would have a hand full of loyalty, kindness, and generosity as well for without the balance I would lose the Kingdom in a heartbeat. I have, I think, during my time with the Volturi, lost some of the vicious hate I had for humans, though I would not spare them if they stood in my way against something that I needed or loved dearly."

Jane's answer perplexed me the most because she was speaking from a place I hadn't seen her in yet. It was obvious that both Alec and Jane had suffered at the hands of humans for being different in a time of superstition, and though I knew they were known as being the pain twins of the Volturi, I could sense real pain that lay behind their eyes and had fused itself into their souls. It made perfect sense to me that Jane would want to use fear as a driving force behind controlling her fictitious Kingdom because that was what she'd grown up on and what she'd seen work. It was intriguing to see that she had sensed a change in herself that recognised she wasn't the same person she was when she was human and that she could let go of some of the hurt there. I had no doubt that Jane would make a formidable ruler, a woman who would allow her Kingdom to prosper but who would also never give a second chance to anyone.

Though Eldre also wanted to rule with fear, I could hear the logic behind Jane's reasons for using it and hear the hope she had for changing her ways. Eldre's plan for using fear was a simple as you would assume, but he had no opposing side or reward to draw people into accepting the fear. He planned to rule with fear alone and intended to use the fear to keep people inline. He was relying a lot on the weaker people to lead the stronger into a life of servitude.

The last people I wanted to ask were the Volturi Kings themselves because prior to meeting them, I'd only known what the Cullen's had told me and each had a different view. The Volturi were no nonsense people if you had broken one of their rules. They would hold a trial as such to decide your fate but if you had wronged them they would end your life without a moment's hesitation. They liked to collect rather than allow powers they valued to be free to roam but there had to be an element of strategy involved in what they did right?

True to their form of ruling together, they each gave their own opinions to which I was grateful. Caius spoke first.

"We attained our positions through blood, sweat and tears. We claimed the throne from the Romanians and set about strategically gaining power and laying down rules to be obeyed. The Romanian Coven lost their power because they were unorganised and unguarded. We made sure we had a safe place to function from and made sure that any vampires and mates that joined us would be safe from harm. We eradicated any who opposed us in the early years and wiped out a lot of the threats that other – now extinct – species posed to us. If I had had my way, I would have enslaved humanity to do our bidding and be our blood source but in time I have seen how ill that would have served us. I do dislike humans, but I would not rid the world of them as I once would have. I joined Aro and Marcus years after they'd teamed up, with a heart full or rage and violence, through the years I have tempered those urges but not enough that people have forgotten my anger. I am the first to judge others and usually the harshest voice in a judgment trial."

"Caius reminds us what is at stake and keeps us on our toes regarding threats from outside. He had coordinated all our battles since we became Kings and his disregard for humans is well placed for when we were human, humans were viler than they are now and spectacularly more creative in their killings. I was the one who knew what I wanted once I found myself in this strange life and power was what I had always seeked. If I was going to live this life, then I was going to live it better than anyone else and I succeeded in all I set out to do. We do understand how our own species views us as evil or without moral compasses and that is a view that we have continued to show on the outside. Vampires would usurp us the moment they felt any weakness from us and I am sorry to say that we use the fear others have in us to keep them in line. We are not forgiving rulers, every rule we have has been made to protect us and others, if someone is stupid enough to break that rule then they deserve what comes to them. We do not, however, take personal vendettas into our ruling, nor do we massacre any threats we have like we did many millenniums ago. We try to rule now, with a sense of inclusivity and work towards including everyone in the rules we make. We do however, still largely rely on fear to keep our subjects in line and are weary of Covens that suddenly gain power. In our society much of what happens is based on the powers given, which is why we try to collect those gifted in ways that outside, might harm us."

"What my dear brothers, Caius and Aro have said is true. We have come to rely on fear and word-of-mouth so much so that we would be hard pressed to rule without them. Vampires are not wallflowers by nature and through the millenniums we have ruled together we have learnt what works and what doesn't. There have been many methods that we've used to rule that worked in that moment yet wouldn't work now. Our ruling has been a learning curve as much as it has been a fight to maintain our rule. Over the years, our species has travelled, expanded, and evolved. The Cullen's are an example of that, before them we hadn't heard or seen a vampire not drink from a human. Some vampires prefer to travel alone, and, in some ways, they are more dangerous than those that live in Covens. We have had many vampires fighting for control of each other and learned the perils of that with the immortal children. Whatever others may think of us, we rule with the collective goal, that we not be exposed to humans, that is, our strictest rule and is only overlooked when a mate appears to be human – like your case. Other than our strictest rule, we govern quite reasonably, death is only a reward for our darkest of criminals, though to some eyes, we are already evil by our choice of meal. Our ruling will always change as the world moves forward but we try to keep the base of our ruling the same. We are, if not, efficient in our rule and too stubborn to ever change our ways."

The answers given to me by the brothers three were had more depth than I expected but were vaguer than I had thought. I supposed what I asked was quite personal to them and the way in which they ruled could be used against them. They did not want to tell me everything about how they govern less it get into enemy hands and be used against them. I understood that, though I smirked at their paranoia, however it was interesting to see what each bought to the table. I already knew that Caius was the strategist of the three of them, his thoughts and views on the upcoming battle assured that. Aro was, as confusing as ever, his effort to rule was pushed forward by obsession for power but he was a faithful ruler to the rules he'd first placed on the table. He understood that fear worked to keep his subjects in line but allowed people to form their own opinions in fear towards them instead of actively instilling that fear into them. He had been honest, and I respected that. Everyone seemed to know that Aro was a collector, it was what vampires feared most about him, that he would come in the night and take them away because of their power. Aro wasn't shy in offering what he called 'inclusion into the Volturi' as a punishment choice when wanting to acquire someone with a power. Carlisle told me long ago that he lived with the Volturi at one point in time and though Aro was intrigued by Carlisle way of life, he let the Doctor leave even though – as Carlisle expected – Aro would have liked to have kept him within his grasp.

My head was buzzing with the responses that everyone had given me. Within them I could cherry pick the parts I knew would be in my answer to the same question. It wasn't as if I was looking for a specific answer, I just wanted a more varied scope and to challenge what people would do if they had the power.

Eldre, I knew, was working to be a ruler for himself. He wanted total control over everyone – to push them into boxes, to be rejected and forgotten like he was. With Eldre, ruling wasn't about making a difference, it was about silencing those he held responsible for how his life had turned out. No one I'd asked had answered me with a selfish emotion-controlled answer. Everyone was different but Eldre wasn't even on the chart of different. I felt more confident knowing what others would do in the same position, I didn't think I could change Eldre's mind with words but I could use what others had said to create scenarios that would flounder under his rule and flourish under the rule of another.

It was, I realised later, less about the question and more about keeping me distracted. A storm was brewing on the horizon and I knew with the uttermost certainty that it was coming straight for me.


	83. 83 - It All Comes Down to This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I merely play in the sandbox. I do lay claim to my original characters, Ella, Adrian, Christine, Eldre etc. and the inclusion of the Fey world.

 **AN:** Sorry, busy day yesterday and forgot to post! ~Hannah

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three– It All Comes Down to This**

Those storm clouds I was talking about hit Forks exactly three weeks after I'd had the feeling of uncertainty. I'd never set much thought into what the battle would be like. Films would lead me to believe that it would be over in a matter of seconds. Books would lead me to believe that it would be incredibly detailed over five pages. In truth, it was a mixture of both. I could tell you exactly what happened in on moment but have no recollection of another.

There was a sense of edible tension in the air and it seemed to me that everyone stood with their backs ramrod straight, waiting for the time to strike.

I had worked hard to obtain control over my powers and not have my emotions interfere with them. It had been hard work and an experience I wasn't likely to forget, however much I wished to.

I had thought of many things before I found myself standing here.

I had thought about why I was putting my family through this.

I had thought about running away.

I had thought about the implications of my actions.

I had thought about my past.

I had thought about my future.

I had thought about my here and now.

I had thought about how my life had played out. Before Forks my only desire was to get away from Renee as fast as possible and my passion for music and art had become an obsession that drove me to new lengths just thinking about getting away from her poisonous clutches.

Forks had opened my eyes. Here Dad nurtured me and wove into me the unconditional parent love I'd been craving. He taught me that family was important and to follow my hopes and dreams.

In Forks I'd seen Bella come out of her shy shell. I'd seen her clumsiness melt away as her confidence came forth. I'd seen her strive to new goals and gain friendships that she'd always needed but never had.

In Forks I'd met the Cullen's. Edward, who I knew inside out had filled a hole in my heart that I didn't realise I had. Rose had fallen so gracefully into the role of Mother that I'd realised how lacking Renee had been. It was a role in life that both of us craved. Jasper had become the brother I never had, the best friend I needed and the support system I could never live without. Emmett and Alice had become Uncle and Aunt, they offered advice and comfort among other things. Carlisle and Esme had become my doting grandparents though neither looked a day over thirty.

In Forks I'd found a friend in an enemy. Lauren had opened my eyes and showed me that people can change their spots and that what we see isn't always the truth. Lauren showed me that people hide behind closed doors as much as the stand in open ones.

In Forks Bella had met Adrian and I'd watched with barely concealed glee as she fell head over heels with him.

In Forks, Dad had met Christine – a union that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met the Cullen's.

Forks had given me a lot of good things since I'd moved to his luscious green plains.

Standing deep within the forest under the canopy of trees and looking out across the deep foliage of the forest floor, I couldn't help the sorrow that flooded my heart in the knowledge that the forest was soon to suffer bloodily.

I could list the reasons I stood here on my two hands.

I was an easy target.

I was an obsession.

I was an enemy.

I was chosen.

I was powerful.

I was light.

I was complicated.

I was united.

I was destruction.

I was the hero.

Just because I could count out ten things didn't mean I necessarily believed them. If I believed the power I had, I'd be more likely to become over confident because of it.

I had noted the slight tremor in my hand grew only more violent as the time stretched on. The temperature chilled me to the bone, but the tremor was all nerves. I was basked in the light under the canopy of the trees and I felt a calm serenity fall over me as I let my mind wander all around.

White shone out in our congregation, a united front I'd wanted to present and a horde of light worshipers we represented. I wanted to present a front that was the opposite of Eldre's, so that if one was watching from above, they would truly see white battling evil.

It had been a battle to get Caius, Aro and Marcus to agree that the Volturi should dress in white for this one occasion and forgo their usual black attire. Caius agreed for strategically it was a good move and the other brothers followed in their agreement.

I'd never had a good game face, looking more like a constipated child. It was a talent I knew I wouldn't get better at. The game faces around me were so much better. We stood in a formation designed by Caius. I stood at the tip of the triangle, visible from all angles but near enough to be pulled back into the fold if needed.

Tanya, Irina, Cameron, Garrett, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Liam, and Siobhan stood on the front line. Their postures were tense, their games faces unreadable and their eyes focused. Behind their line stood a mixture of the strongest vampires and the strongest gifted vampires. Behind them stood everyone else, mixed together in groups of six, leaving no weak link standing alone.

I had not wanted to share 'goodbyes' or 'good lucks' before the fact. However, with nerves running amuck in my body, I wished I had offered some words of comfort and thought to those I dearly loved. I could sense Edward nearby; his caress was like a gentle touch upon my arm. I allowed his love to filled me up and calm be as the time dragged on.

I had thought, naively in my mind, that the battle would start the moment we headed into the forest. Time however, seemed to be against us or at least, wished us to suffer in suspense. Caius had planned to battle in so many scenarios. This was just one of many. We'd been hoping that Eldre' would meet us in the camp, that had been cleared of all furniture, but it seems he was cleverer than we thought, and so, we'd descended into the forest to seek him out.

Remember when I said that battles in books were described in depth for several pages? The battle hadn't even started, and I was already driving myself crazy thinking about all the 'what if's?' and committing everything I could to memory. Nothing about the battle started as I would have thought, nothing about what happened, happened as I would have thought and the lack of control I felt over these facts was enough to shock me into early retirement – shocking really, as I didn't even have a job.

The ground trembled beneath my feet and wildlife scattered through us as if chased by something terrible. The tremors were five seconds apart and getting louder as they got closer. A deep strangled scream echoed around us, my heart beat faster within my chest and I reminded myself to stay grounded and in control.

Battling the trees in a fighting match only it could win, three giants bashed their way through and stopped just shy of the tree line opposite us. I'd never seen a giant before or even knew that they existed. The three giants had a loin skin wrapped around their lower half. Two of them had large silver hops threaded through their ear lobes while the third had one through his nose.

They were waiting for something and their waiting meant we had a chance to scope out how we'd defeat them. Louder in sound than the giants, came a grotesque scream and wail, the chill around us got colder and the happiness seemed to be sucked away. Incubi flooded the spots around the giants, their bodies torn and shredded, undead but still willing to do their masters bidding. They looked horrifying and served as a stark reminder that there were infinite horrors in the world that were yet to be discovered.

I had thought the giants were impossible but the trolls that arrived were worse. At least, I think they were trolls. It was hard to see creatures I'd only read about but not visualised. It was difficult seeing something I thought was fiction become reality. The trolls were half the size of the giants but still much taller than us. They wore a tunic over themselves, but it appeared to be mostly made up of rags and didn't seem to be doing much. The trolls carried big bats in their meaty hands and I knew to stay well away from them. Powers or not, one hit from a bat like that could kill me.

A quietness descended over us all. I felt magic from the witches' coven begin to work its way through us, preparing and aiding us for what was to come. I had been expecting dark creatures, but I'd been expecting creatures who were the same size, not giants and trolls. I was more alarmed that incubi were real than I was at seeing a giant for the first time. With the big players in play, we waited.

The last to arrive, arrived almost silently. I imagined the dark fey to look like Eldre, but they didn't. Some seemed to be made of darkness itself while others looked no different from me. Their eyes were limitless, they collectively looked like a child's nightmare. I wondered how many were born with darkness in them and how many had simply been lured to Eldre's side through the actions of others. Was their hope for the dark fey that stood before us? Could we change their minds? Could we save them? These were questions I couldn't answer but questions I wanted answered all the same.

Hidden from sight to everyone but me, Eldre stood behind his army with a victorious smile upon his face. That he already thought he had won this battle irked me to no end. I hoped against all hope that he had underestimated us and that I would be able to wipe that victorious smile from his face.

In a flash of light or it could have been a blink of my eye, someone moved and lurched and the battle started. I felt like someone had thrown sand in my eyes, I squinted in an effort to see clearly but all around me, people were moving too fast for my brain to process. Standing still on a battlefield is not a good thing to do. Grounding myself, I thrust my powers forward and working in tandem with two at a time, I plunged myself into the battle around me.

Staying away from the trolls was harder than I thought, and I was grateful Jasper had taught me a thousand ways to duck and dodge an enemy. Avoiding the trolls was an assault course in itself, a weave too far to the left put me in the path of a giant, too far to the right and I was swarmed by a horde of dark Fey.

With every turn of my body, I found another creature to attack. A combination of my powers worked well against the dark fey, I could send one flying through the air with the power of air, while I could slash another to threads using frozen water. I could burn another with my powerful light. Giants, I'd discovered but too big for me to focus my powers on, it would drain me too quickly to keep my powers trained on them. I figured that the others could take care of them instead. It was no good if I wore myself out in the middle of the battle.

My mind hadn't yet caught up with my actions, I wasn't registering the kills I was making, only that I was working to eradicate the threat. I felt my powers beat in sync with my heart, my mind pounded all around me, the rush of adrenaline giving me more confidence. I was forgetting, in the mist of the battle, that I was vulnerable and not immortal. However, it was perhaps a good thing that I wasn't thinking of my mortality, for it would surely make me a cautious fighter and being cautious could cost me in a battle like this.

I tried in vain, to break the ranks of Eldre's army to reach him. I had been surprised with how strong his army was, I had foolishly been thinking that they would be in disarray working together but Eldre had obviously trained them to some degree. The longer I stood in the thick of the battle, the more annoyed I became with Eldre's lack of participation. I knew he was a master manipulator, but I didn't think he was the kind of person who would let others fight his battles, considering, how badly that had gone in the past.

I began to realise I needed to employ a sneak tactic to get closer to Eldre. Ducking and weaving between friends and enemies, I used the air around me to spirit me closer to my goal. In my effort to get close to Eldre, I'd blocked off some of my observation. I was hurled into the air before I realised I'd been hit, mid-flight I managed to cocoon myself in the air around me, causing my descent to the ground to be slow and cushioned. My ribs ached with the force of impact, my breathing was laboured, and I was sure I'd bruised my ribcage, perhaps even cracked a few ribs. Though I wanted to run and hide, I knew that wasn't an option, I locked my pain away in a locked chest in my mind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

One of the trolls had stepped away from the throws of the battle and was heading right for me. I sent a dozen frozen water spears in his direction. Their impact left him with a few scratches and deep gouges, but he continued coming towards me. I followed the frozen water with a cyclone of air, wrapping the troll within its grasp and attempting to suffocate the beast. Through the cyclone I sent a burst of light to blind the troll. As I saw it begin to sway and wobble, I withdrew all my powers and watched as it flopped to the floor, unconscious. Hopefully, it would stay unconscious for a long time.

From the downed troll, the way to Eldre had cleared slightly, walking around the troll, I used the undergrow of the forest as hiding spots, sneaking from one clump of ferns to another, as I snuck closer and closer to Eldre.

I was ambushed by a particularly violent group of dark Fey who carried a variety of sharp objects that they twirled in front of themselves. It was a game of cat and mouse to them, I moved right, they followed, I moved left, they countered. One of them threw their weapon out and managed to nick me on the side of my face, causing my cheek to start bleeding. They howled at each other, spurred on by the sight of my blood. I stood stock still and urged them to come closer. When they had circled me and stood just a hairs breath away, I attacked before they could even use their weapons. I let the water flow into my hands and form perfectly round water droplets that were as large as a baseball and filled with boiling water. Hurling them out to the circle of enemies around me, I listened to their cries and painful moans. As they turned to attack, I staked them through the heart with a spear I'd made of water. They fell like dominoes to the ground.

I hid for a while, behind a large tree trunk. Gasping for breath, I pushed what I'd just done to the back of my mind. I breathed in the forest air and dug my hands into the earth to ground myself. The earth groaned all around me, it rumbled with anger at what was happening. I let the sound of the forest eat me up until I was strong enough to stand once more. Peering out from behind the tree, I saw a clash of black and white. I couldn't make everyone out as they were moving too fast, but it heartened me to pick out Edward, Rose, Jasper, Jane, and Alec from the crowd. The latter two looked like they were having fun. Edward and Rose were severe in their faces. Jasper I realised, had morphed into his other ego 'The Major', and I had to admit that I'd never seen someone more suited to the battle around him.

Most of the major players were now down for the count. There was only one giant left standing and the remaining dark Fey of the army. The dark Fey swarmed from the forest like a pack of rats and headed straight towards the battlefield. As they had with me, the dark Fey seemed to favour attacking a single person in a group of six or more. No one on my team worked alone, we'd come up with the idea of working in groups and were sticking to it. The dark Fey were finding that we weren't easy targets and were having to switch up their fighting styles on the fly. The roars and thuds, quakes and rumbles of the battle carried shivers up my spine. I couldn't dally any longer, and I couldn't waste time looking out onto a battlefield and not fight.

As I moved closer to the darkness of the forest, where the canopy of trees blocked out all sunlight. I sensed the darkness all around me was growing into something more sinister. Creeping as quietly as I possibly could, I sensed more than saw where Eldre was standing, and as I came out of the shadows to attack him unawares, he turned from the shadows and faced me with a grin upon his evil face.

There were many different versions of what I thought Eldre would look like running through my mind. Each one as different from the last as can be. None of the images I'd thought of came close to what he actually looked like. Normal would never have been a word I thought I'd use in regard to Eldre but yet that's what he looked like. Oddly, he wore a black suit, tailored in the style of famous old mob bosses. Every line of the suit, the shirt and the tie were as crisp as can be. There wasn't a wrinkle in sight. His shoes were black and shiny and looked out of place in the forest.

The way he looked sickened me, it felt like her was trying to appear as something he thought I would fall for. Like he'd worked his clothes into his manipulation. To my knowledge, the only person I fancied in a suit was Edward and it was going to stay that way forever.

"We meet at last my dear Ella."

I refused right then to resist talking to him for I knew he would only try and use my words against me. I didn't need to be distracted by his manipulations, I needed to be focused so I could end this for the last time.

"You would have made a great Queen."

I remained where I was but raised an eyebrow in response to his sentence.

"The greatest Queen there ever was but alas I don't believe you are fit for the role anymore. You are tainted I think."

Ignoring what he was talking about, I flexed my hands and drew on my power, readying myself for the right moment to strike. I was going to hit him with the full force of my three powers combined. I'd only practiced with the three of them on occasions because the power was so great, it usually ended up destroying everything within the vicinity.

"It's a shame really, I had such high hopes for you, but I see now it was all wrong."

Again I remained uninterested, even going as far as to examine my nails with the most bored expression on my face.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?"

…

"Seriously, you aren't going to ask how I managed all this? Why I wanted you?"

I turned from my nails to look at him, starting at his shoes, I worked my way up, making sure I gained eye contact with a sneer upon my face.

"I invented that look, it does nothing on me sweetheart. Oh the times we could have had, but this road is better travelled alone. I can see that now. You were simply a distraction, a curiosity but now my curiosity has been satisfied. I'm sure you had a grand plan to end me, but it simply won't end that way. My army is out there destroying yours because I had darkness on my side and you merely have 'love' and 'friendship', so pathetic. What did you think was going to happen? That you'd kill me, and I'd go down in flames? Purlease. I didn't get this far by being an idiot. Go on sweetheart, do your worst…it's only going to be the last move you make."

Smug bastard. Just hearing the words that poured out his mouth were grating on my already frayed nerves. A vortex of pain and power was pulsing in the palm of my hand. The expectation I had of Eldre was just coming true. He had a way with words and clearly believed all that he said, and yet there was a lack of something in his words. They just didn't feel so definite to me, they just sounded like words of a playground bully. I had expected so much more of the fey who had tortured me so much since he set his eyes on me. Yet in reality, he was just a little boy in a big man's suit.

He looked at me smugly, truly believing that he would survive anything that I threw towards him. He hadn't even considered the fact that I might have the ability to conquer him. He hadn't known of my powers prior to this battle but still he was confident that I didn't hold enough power to defeat him. It angered me that he still viewed me as a helpless woman.

It would I believe, be his downfall. I let my mind think of all the things that he'd done, all the decisions he'd made since he started on his path to darkness. I had hoped that on meeting him I would find some redeeming quality, something that would make me pause and think of what I was doing but I found myself faced with a fey whose face contradicted his body language. I didn't know anything more about him than I did before I met him. He was still a mystery, Yet I didn't want to attack him while he was just standing there looking at me, it would be like shooting someone when their back as turned. I knew I shouldn't think like this, I should just end him.

Stupid conscious.

"Are you going to join me instead?"

That fucking smirk was back again.

Eldre held his hand out to me, it seemed innocent enough, but I could see something dark and sinister flowing from his hand. It leaked out like slime and travelled towards me. I swayed where I stood, the world getting darker around me.

No!

I blinked once and looked at Eldre.

Smug bastard.

I struck.


End file.
